


The Godly Diaries

by Aesthetic___freckles



Series: The Godly Diaries [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, mcd - Fandom
Genre: Aphma.... please don't sue me ajdf;klajsd, Basically MCD but book, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, catface studios... please don't sue me, it's a more 'in depth' version of MCD, more dialogue, please read this I'll be very happy, some plot is changed, there are people stronger than the divine that gave the divine their powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 322,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic___freckles/pseuds/Aesthetic___freckles
Summary: A strange woman is found in a forest near the village of Phoenix Drop, the previous Lord is gone and no one knows whats going on. What will this strange woman accomplish in this story?
Series: The Godly Diaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965418
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I find this story very good and hopefully, you guys do too. I will also try posting this on Wattpad and maybe more people will see it, love you guys <3

A figure wearing a green mask and black and brown clothes moves throughout the forest holding a staff twice the size of him. He finds a clearing of land and slows down to stab the staff into the earth and kneel before it. 

“The plane of mortals needs you now my lady, so please I summon thee to help us in this trying time.” The man stands up and takes out a brown pouch that seems to have a white aura around it out of his pocket and places it at the foot of the staff “LADY IRENE PLEASE WAKE FROM YOUR SLUMBER!” He yells and takes off into the deep forest surrounding him. 

As he is running he stops to see if his incantation worked. As he turns around and leans against a tree he sees the staff start glowing and shaking, soon the staff is no longer in the ground but simply hovering over it. The staff starts to emit a high pitch buzzing sound and starts glowing brighter than a star, the man has to cover his eyes from the beautiful but blinding light. 

A woman appears on the ground where the staff once was, the only thing covering her is a white silk dress that is falling over her shoulders. The pouch is nowhere to be seen. 

The man smiles beneath his mask for he knows what joy and happiness this woman shall bring to the world. “Thank you, my lady.” 

The woman is struggling but still manages to look up, in the distance, she can see the man against the tree ready to run away. Her eyes are white and she is glowing as she tries to speak to the man “You...help me…” She tries and fails to lift herself, falling to the ground and laying there in defeat. The only thing she sees before her eyes close is the figure in brown and black clothing and a green mask running away from her. 

Two guards approach the passed out lady armed and ready to attack at any chance.

“Garroth, do you think that this poor lady is dangerous.” 

“You saw that bright light, who knows what this woman is capable of,” Garroth responded to the younger guard. As the two knights walk closer to the lady Garroth starts lowering his weapon, his apprentice follows in suit. 

Garroth starts walking away from his apprentice and going in front of the lady to try and see her face. The younger guard is about to do the same but Garroth motions for him to stay still as he does all the work. 

Garroth places his sword and shields down to kneel close to the woman. He pushes her gently off of her side to her back so he can see her face properly and gasp softly. 

“What is it?” The young guard asks his mentor “Is everything ok? Is she ugly?” Even though he is wearing a mask you can tell he made a face with his last sentence. 

Garroth motions for him to shut up as he inspected the woman more. Her face is the most beautiful thing Garroth has ever seen and is taken aback by her beauty. He gently puts his hands underneath her body and picks her up trying not to make her wake up. 

“Zenix, pick up my weapons. Try not to be too loud.” Garroth whispers to his apprentice as he walks past him. 

Zenix pouts in his mask and goes over to pick up Garroth’s sword and shield. Zenix gasps as he sees where the woman once laid there was a symbol engraved into the dirt below him. He quickly picks up the weapons and hurries to the village where Zenix assumes Garroth is taking the woman. 

Garroth entered a village with Zenix not far behind him. The streets are empty and no one is talking as Garroth walks to the medic house to check up on the woman he found in the forest who he was currently carrying. 

As Garroth walked throughout the village his mood saddened by the sight of this once happy village turning into this glum place. 

“Garroth!” Zenix yells running to his mentor’s side making such loud noise an elephant could replicate it. “Garroth! Wait!” 

Garroth turns around as the woman in his arms squirms from the sounds “Shut it!” He snaps at Zenix and turns back around to continue walking. 

“Sorry Garroth, but I found the symbol of Irene under where the woman was laying.” 

Garroth paused for a second before responding to Zenix and walking again “We will deal with it later right now we have to deal with this issue.” He lowered his head meaning the issue he was talking about was the woman when Garroth didn’t find her an issue at all. He just didn’t want Zenix making fun of him because that would be the last thing he would want in his life. 

Garroth and Zenix took a right to the medic house which was right next to the bar which they decided was a good design idea after one of their villagers died from alcohol poisoning and couldn’t get to the medics in time. 

They went upstairs where the beds were and Garroth placed the passed out woman down gently onto the bed. He didn’t put the blanket on her because he would have to move her more and he didn’t want to risk waking her when she looked this peaceful. 

Zenix placed all their weapons softly down onto the floor trying not to anger Garroth, he couldn’t care less about waking about the sleeping woman. Zenix was suspicious of this random lady, the symbol of Irene under her body on the grass outside gave Zenix even more of a reason to be suspicious. 

“Garroth, can we talk about what I saw or are you too busy goggling at that thing?” Garroth quickly moved away from the sleeping woman and turned his head towards Zenix. Even though the older guard was wearing a helmet you could still know what his emotions were, you could almost feel them. 

“Yes, we can talk about that now.” Garroth walked over to Zenix “What do you mean you saw the symbol of Irene on the grass?” 

“I mean I saw the symbol of Irene on the grass where that thing was laying!” Zenix answered he didn’t mean it sounded whiny. 

“Don’t call that woman a ‘thing’ it’s very disrespectful!” The Garroth scolded Zenix while pointing a finger at him which made it worse. 

Zenix lowered his head in shame “I’m sorry but we don’t know what she is. How do I know that she is a ‘she’?” 

“Don’t question me.” Zenix didn’t respond “Ok, but it makes no sense why the symbol of Irene would be underneath the woman engraved on the ground. Now I’m starting to think about why people won’t listen to us because of all this crazy talk.” 

“ _‘Crazy talk’_? What do you mean? You can go look for yourself! Also, I’m not the reason people won’t listen to us, they just don’t!” 

The woman started rustling in the bed she was in as she started gaining consciousness. Two men were arguing in front of the woman over some ‘symbol’. 

“They don’t listen to us after what happened and you're not helping us with Irene.” 

“Can you stop saying that! I’m not part of this, you'll be equally as guilty Garroth!” The one that seemed younger fought back with the older man. They didn’t seem to notice the woman waking up in her bed. They also didn’t notice when she started sitting up and looking at the two men confused and scared. 

“Why won’t people listen to you?” The two men jumped. She had an accent but one that neither of the two men knew, the only thing they knew was that this lady wasn’t from around here. 

Garroth quickly went to her side but tried not to scare her more than she already was “Hello, my name is Garroth. You are in Phoenix Drop right now ma’am.” He tried his best to act chivalrous. 

Garroth motioned for Zenix to introduce himself which he prudently did “My name is Zenix, and don’t try to steal my name.” 

Garroth waved him off and focused his attention on the lady again “Do you know who you are?” He asked slowly. 

She looked around her before slowly responding “I think my name is Aphmau.” 

Zenix huffed “Oh good she doesn’t even know her name.” Garroth shushed him. 

“Aphmau is a very pretty name.” 

“Thank...you,” Aphmau said slowly. “But what happened? Why won’t people listen to you?” 

Garroth seemed taken aback at why this woman was so interested in their situation. “Sadly our lord has died recently and no guards,” He pointed between him and Zenix “were there to save him. No one trusts us now.” Garroth told Aphmau his troubles slowly, not trying to bombard the girl with a truckload of information. 

Aphmau looked out the window next to her and a garden of wheat was a distance away from the window, swaying under the wind “But your village is beautiful, why wouldn’t people trust you if it’s so pretty?” She pointed towards the garden. 

“That makes no sense my lady but okay.” He mumbled to himself before speaking to the woman again “I’m not so sure why they don’t trust us-” 

“And our village is in shambles!” Zenix whined and stomped his foot “Also why are we telling her?” Garroth and Zenix started arguing over why Garroth was telling this new lady what was happening with their village. 

While they were arguing Aphmau was still looking out the window. She looked at the sky, the forest out ahead of the village, the wheat garden in front of her and thought everything was beautiful and even though she couldn’t see the man in front of her, she thought he was beautiful for helping her so she wanted to help him. 

“May I...help?” She asked, putting her hand on Garroth’s “I think I might be able to help.” 

Garroth turned to Aphmau and under his helmet, he was smiling, the whole mood of the room had changed. “Why would you be willing to help our village? We don’t know you and you don’t know us.” 

“I have this strange feeling that I should help this village, I don’t know.” 

Zenix looked at the lady strangely not trusting her and rolled his eyes. Garroth smiled softly under his helmet. “Of course my lady, I can ask a guard to show you around the village and where you will be staying, and if you still want to help I can show you what you will be helping with.” 

Aphmau nodded and tried getting out of the bed but failing and falling into Garroth’s arms. Through the tiniest slit in his helmet, Aphmau could see the blue eyes Garroth had, blue like the sky, they were beautiful. It felt like an eternity before Garroth helped her to her feet again which she was ok with seeing as how nice he was. 

“Real smooth Garroth.” Zenix snickered. 

Garroth grunted in disapproval but still held onto Aphmau so she wouldn’t fall.  
“Zenix I want you to tell Brian to meet me at the village center and I want you to check around the perimeter again to see if anyone is looking for this lady ok.” Garroth picked up his sword and put it back in its sheath around his waist and put his shield on his back. Zenix hadn’t answered him and was just staring out the window Aphmau was looking through earlier “Ok?” Garroth said again this time in a more questioning tone. 

“Oh yes, ok will do!” Zenix said and put his sword and shield back on his body also, following in Garroth’s footsteps. 

A man in a blue guard uniform came running over in Garroth and Aphmau’s direction. They had got to the village center a few minutes ago and were waiting for a guard named Brian. 

Aphmau got closer to Garroth “Is that Brian?” She pointed to the man running in front of them. 

Garroth nodded “Brian!” Garroth said as the man was finally close to the two of them. “How are you?” 

The guard named Brian was trying to catch his breath “I’m...good.” He said exhausted. 

“You know you didn’t have to run over here? Right?” Garroth asked why the younger guard was so out of breath. 

“I didn’t? Oh, Zenix had told me something bad had happened and I had to get over here.” 

“Well I don’t think what we have here is bad,” Garroth motioned towards Aphmau “this is Aphmau. We found her in the woods and when I mentioned the village she said she wanted to help. I guessed the best option was for you to show her around first.” 

“That’s so great!” Brian turned towards Aphmau “Hello! Thank you so much for volunteering to help this village!” 

Aphmau looked confused “Why are you not scared of me like the other boy, Zenix?” Aphmau said Zenix’s name weirdly because she didn’t know if she had said it right. 

“Yes, Zenix, and well I’m not scared of you because you seem sweet!” Brian said happily. 

Garroth turned towards Aphmau “Brian is the son of two citizens here at Phoenix Drop. He is also the youngest guard here.” 

Aphmau smiled softly “That is great that you are helping your home even though you are so young.” 

Brian blushed, you could see his dark-skinned face because every guard uniform was different from what Aphmau had gathered. Brian had a uniform that showed his face, Garroth didn’t, and Zenix had one that showed only the bottom half of his face.  
“Thank you, Miss. Aphmau, that’s very nice of you.” Brian smiled at the lady. 

“Well,” Garroth said “I’m going to go into the guard tower. You can bring Aphmau around the village and you might want to bring her to Donna’s first for some new clothes.” 

“Ok, and where will she be staying?” Brian asked.

“Emmalyn’s, I bet she won’t mind.” You could tell that Garroth was smiling under his helmet. “Ok, well I’m going to go now. Please be safe my lady.” Garroth said before walking off in the direction Brian came from. 

“Goodbye Garroth!” Aphmau said and Brian waved his idol goodbye. 

Brian explained where he would be taking her and what time it would be when they ended their tour so it might be best to show her Emmalyn’s home last. Aphmau agreed because she had no idea what was going on. 

“Did Garroth already tell you what this place was?” Brain asked motion to the village center. Aphmau shook her head “Well it’s not that hard to explain it’s basically where we have gatherings for the village like markets, dances, weddings. It’s super fun!” Brian had a voice like a happy 16-year-old, it made Aphmau feel welcomed but at the same time it made her feel a tad bit uncomfortable, Brian sounded too nice.  
Brian then showed her the blacksmith’s workshop, the woodcutter workshop, the bakery, and the barber which were all empty. It made Aphmau feel sad that no one would want to work such nice jobs.

“Could I take up these jobs?” Aphmau asked, looking at the last empty building Brian showed her which was the barber. 

“Oh no, you need to go to school to work those jobs, well you don’t have to go to school to work at the bakery but my mom and her best friend work at the bakery.” 

“Oh, who are your mom and her best friend?” 

“My mom is a woman named Molly and her sorta best friend is a woman named Donna.” Brian paused for a second before jumping “OH! I FORGOT!” Brian yelled which scared Aphmau. 

She went into a defensive position “What did you forget?” she asked cautiously. 

Brian just smiled “I forgot to bring you to Donna’s!” Brian laughed at his mistake. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Aphmau slowly got out of the defensive position. 

Brian noticed that Aphmau was a little off “Oh no it’s fine, I just forgot that we need to get you out of those clothes!” Brian laughed again “Well, I can take you there now and we can look at the other stuff after we are done getting you all fixed!” 

“Oh, ok.” Aphmau smiled and followed Brian to go to the woman named Donna. 

Brian knocked on the door of a little that was near a bigger wheat field but this one had barely any wheat in it. 

Aphmau tapped on Brian’s shoulder and pointed to the small field “What happened over there?” 

Brian frowned “Oh yeah, the soil over there isn’t good anymore so it can't grow things.” 

“Could I help with that?” The curious lady asked softly. 

“Oh um,” Brian looked up at the sky and looked around for the sun and then thought for a second “you can help tomorrow I think it would be best for you to know your surroundings today okay!” 

Aphmau nodded in agreement when a lady opened the door. 

The lady had long straight, brown hair that went down to her midsection. She was wearing a white and grey long sleeve shirt with blue overall shorts over the shirt. She had green eyes that looked like the grass, it looked like the earth and Aphmau found that beautiful. 

“Hi, Donna!” Brian smiled and waved at the lady “How are you?” 

“Aww hello Brian,” she turned her attention towards Aphmau “and who might you be sweetheart?” Donna’s accent seemed like she had just come from the south of the south. 

“I’m Aphmau.” She smiled 

“Well, that is a very exotic name right there.” Donna smiled at the young lady. 

“Garroth and Zenix found Aphmau in the woods alone and they took her in. They wanted to know if you had any clothes to spare.” Brian asked sweetly. 

Donna put her hand over her heart in sadness “Oh bless her heart,” Donna looked Aphmau up and down “I might have some clothes for you but I’m not sure if it will all fit.” 

“Anything is fine ma’am,” Aphmau said, moving her thick black hair behind her ear. 

“Okay well come right in and Aphmau, follow me, dear,” Donna said moving aside so Brian and Aphmau could walk into Donna’s little cottage which was very cozy and gave Aphmau a warm feeling. 

Aphmau followed Donna upstairs leaving Brian behind on the couch reading a book about demons, the thought of demons made Aphmau feel weird and unsafe even though she knew none were around. Donna showed her to the bathroom where she told Aphmau to sit down while she warmed up the water. 

“So sweetheart how long have you been here?” Donna asked, turning the faucet on and getting some things out of her cabinet. 

“Um, I got here today I think?” Aphmau said unsure. 

“Oh well that must be why Brian is bringing you here today, that would make some sense.” 

“Are you friends with Garroth?” Aphmau asked fiddling with her hands. 

Donna paused for a second before continuing to set up the bath “I mean, sort of yes. Why? Do you like him?” Donna asked, shimming her shoulders up and down. 

“I like him because he seems nice.” Donna turned towards the young lady and raised an eyebrow at her when Donna knew that Aphmau didn’t know what she meant she turned back around and dumped some nice smelling stuff into the bath. 

“What is that?” Aphmau asked.

“Oh, these?” Donna asked holding up a vial of the nice-smelling stuff “My friend fisher got me these and they are supposed to be good for you and they make you smell nice, they are called ‘bath salts’.” Donna did jazz hands and put the vials back in her cabinet and took a step away from the bath. 

“Ok well, I'll just be outside you can get undressed and get into the bath you know, do the whole cleaning thing, and if you need anything just call my name.” Aphmau nodded her head meaning she understood as Donna left the bathroom. 

Donna came downstairs to see Brian still reading on the couch so she decided to sit next to him. “Brian, do you trust Aphmau?” 

“I want to, she seems like a nice girl but Zenix doesn’t trust her,” Brian said sadly and put his book down but not saving his place. 

“Well, of course, Zenix doesn’t trust Aphmau, it’s Zenix for Irene’s sake. He doesn’t trust anybody.” 

Brian looked around and he got somber “What do you think is going to happen to Phoenix Drop?” He didn’t look at Donna when asking the question. 

The mood in the room dropped and Donna didn’t know how she was going to answer “I think we just have to wait-” 

Brian stood up and looked at Donna with annoyance “We’ve been waiting for a year now Donna! We can’t wait anymore!” 

“Brian, don’t get all defensive with me and... what does that mean?” Donna asked. 

“Molly and Dale are thinking of moving.” 

Donna looked at Brian in confusion “I know that I don’t like Molly but she can’t leave.” 

“I know right- wait, you don’t like my mom?” 

“No honey,” Donna replied.

“Then who owns the bakery with my mom?” 

Donna looked at Brian in disgust “You thought I was Emma? Ugh, I hate both of those dumb blondes.” Donna said. 

“Hey, don’t talk about my mom like that.” 

Donna was about to apologize before Aphmau yelled Donna’s name.

“Yeah, sweetheart!” Donna yelled a response back. 

“I’m done!” Aphmau yelled back to Donna. 

Donna smiled and gave Brian a hand motion to wait for her as she went upstairs to drain the bath and give Aphmau clothes. Donna went upstairs and took a white peasant blouse and some brown pants with some short black boots and purple socks because they were the only ones she had.  
When Donna went over to the bathroom she heard the water is drained and the sound of moving “Aphmau sweetie you got everything under control?” Donna asked. 

“Yes but I still need clothes,” Aphmau responded sweetly. 

Donna laughed at Aphmau’s response “I know sweetheart, I’m going to open the door but my eyes are going to be closed and give you the clothes. If you need any help just tell me ok.” Donna heard an ok and opened the door for Aphmau to get the clothes. Donna knew when to clothes the door because the weight of the clothes had been taken off of her hand. Donna went back downstairs to talk to Brian. 

When Aphmau came downstairs she looked like a new woman, her hair had been tied with a ribbon she must’ve found in the bathroom and the clothes fit her perfectly, surprisingly. It was an amazing sight and Donna and Brian were taken aback with her beauty. 

“Huh,” Donna said, “I’ve never been into women but dang.” Brian slapped her arm and he went over to Aphmau. 

“Miss. Aphmau are you ready to continue our tour?” 

“Yes, I am!” Aphmau responded and went over to Donna. She held Donna’s hands in hers “Thank you so much, Donna.” 

Donna blushed “Aww, sweetie it was a joy having you over.” Aphmau let go of Donna’s hands and headed to the door with Brian “Come again soon!” Donna yelled before her door shut. 

The rest of the day Brian showed Aphmau the other wheat field that had little to no wheat, the inn, the bar, the medic house, 2 wells, the small church they had, the guard tower which held Garroth. 

“My lady you look amazing,” Garroth said from atop the tower. 

“Aww thank you Garroth!” The sunset was making Aphmau’s dark skin glow and at that moment Garroth thought that maybe Aphmau was a gift from the gods. And as Aphmau was walking away from the tower she couldn’t stop remembering how beautiful Garroth’s eyes looked. 

Finally, Brian showed her the library which was also a girl name Emmalyn’s house and where Aphmau would be staying. By the time they got there, it was already night. 

“Are you sure this Emmalyn girl is going to be okay with me staying here?” Aphmau asked as they walked closer to the library’s open doors. 

“Well, Garroth told me to bring you here so I do what he says.” Aphmau nodded. 

They walked into the library which had a fire going in the fireplace and what Aphmau could only assume was a million books on its shelves. The place had a weird creepy feel to it but it also felt warm and cozy, the two atmospheres of the room was like fighting one another for dominance. 

“Emmalyn!” Brian called out which got him a very whiny groan. 

“I’m here!” Brian and Aphmau took a right over to where the fireplace was and a girl with long straight, blonde hair that went down to her chest, glasses, a purple cardigan covering most of her body so you could barely see the white shirt underneath, black pants, slippers, and a book was standing in the middle of the row of books. 

Brian noticed the woman and smiled “Emma!” Brian said happily “So Garroth told me to tell you that our new resident will be staying with you until we can get her situated.” Brian pointed at Aphmau.

“Hi, I’m Aphmau, the new resident.” Aphmau waved at Emmalyn. 

“What!?” Emmalyn screeched “That is so not fair!” 

Brian shrugged his shoulders “I just say what Garroth said, don’t kill the messenger.” 

Aphmau whispered over to Brian in a panic “She is going to kill you?” Brian quickly shook his head no. 

“It’s an expression.” Aphmau made an ‘O’ face and moved away from the guard. 

“Ugh!” Emmalyn looked at Aphmau “Promise not to touch my stuff?” 

Aphmau nodded quickly. 

“Promise not to ruin my books.” 

Aphmau nodded quickly again. 

“Promise not to ruin anything in this building?” Emmalyn asked. 

Aphmau nodded her head for the third and last time “I promise.” She said while smiling. Emmalyn stared at Aphmau for a while before giving up. 

“Okay, but you are sleeping on the couch.” Aphmau bounced on the balls of her feet while smiling. 

“Well,” Brian turned towards Aphmau smiling “I guess this is where I say goodbye.” 

“It was nice following you around! I can’t wait to help with whatever tomorrow!” Aphmau smiled and hugged Brian. Brian slowly returned the hug and melted into Aphmau’s arms before pulling away and saying goodnight to Emmalyn and Aphmau. 

Emmalyn went upstairs and came back down with three pillows, a blanket, and a nightgown “Here,” She threw it at Aphmau’s feet “Have a goodnight new girl.” Emmalyn smiled as she went back upstairs to leave Aphmau alone. 

She felt safe here in Phoenix Drop and would hopefully stay here awhile. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be giving chapter names to these chapters be I don't feel like doing that. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter love you guys <3

Two figures stand upon a hill looking at something. One of the figures is wearing all black, figure two is wearing black and brown and a green mask. 

“You’ve taken quite the interest in this village for the past few weeks. Is there a reason why?” Figure one asks, figure two. 

Aphmau is talking to two blonde women who both seem to be in their 40s. 

Figure one talks again “You were just supposed to scout to see if the Lord was dead, you weren’t ordered to stick around.”

Figure two doesn’t respond.

“Stay quiet huh?” Figure One snark “Whatever, what you do in your own free time is your business. Our Lord gives me your rations anyway.” 

Figure two still doesn’t respond. 

Figure one groans “Ugh, I’m out of here, try not to get caught.” 

Aphmau had been living in Phoenix Drop for almost a month now and was getting pretty used to her life here, Garroth had used some of his money to buy seeds from a merchant named Paul, Donna’s friend Visher who was a merchant came to town, and another new guy named Logan who was also a merchant came to town. Everyone thought it was a miracle because Logan had brought this thing called fertilizer which could help the soil get better and while Visher was sailing over to Phoenix Drop he found a pond which the village could use to water the crops. No one else had come along but the people already living in Phoenix Drop were happier than they were before Aphmau came. Garroth liked to say that Aphmau was a sign that things are going to get better.    
Aphmau thought the whole situation was bizarre because a week before everyone started coming to the village Aphmau had a dream where three people were outside the gates of Phoenix drop, and a symbol of high power was above the three of them. She didn’t know what the symbol meant but all she knew was that it carried a lot of power. 

Aphmau was tending to the rice seeds when Brendon, one of the villagers, came up to her. 

“Aphmau!” Brenden yelled, running over to the girl, “APHMAU!” Brenden yelled louder even though he was getting closer to her. 

Aphmau turned around, rolling her eyes when Brenden knocked full force into her knocking both of them into the plants. 

Aphmau had rice all over her while Brenden only had a little bit on his legs. 

“Oh my god,” Brenden stood up looking at Aphmau in shock “I am so sorry.” Brendon helped Aphmau up and she shook the rice off of herself. 

Aphmau giggled “It’s okay, what did you want to tell me, Brenden?” Even when she was knocked down Aphmau always had a smile on and it was one of the reasons everyone loved her, besides Zenix. 

“I kinda have bad news for you.” Brenden started fiddling with his hands “Um, Emmalyn said that she is kicking you out today and that you need to find somewhere else to live.” 

Aphmau’s smile dropped and her brows furrowed in confusion “But I haven’t done anything wrong, I don’t know what I did.” Brenden hugged Aphmau in comfort and put his head on top of her head and smelled her hair. 

“She didn’t tell me why but Donna’s friend Visher said he wanted to help you and I can help you!” He said happily, pulling away from the hug but still holding onto Aphmau and her confusion and sadness quickly turned into happiness again. 

“Brenden,” She smiled and her eyes softened “you are so nice.” she kissed his cheek and he let go of her. 

Brenden forgot how to talk “We uhh... Fisher found a...good place for...you.” 

Aphmau bounced on the balls of her feet “Good! Let’s go to DONNA!!’ Aphmau said Donna’s name in a funny voice which made her laugh and get Brenden out of his kiss trance. 

As Aphmau and Brenden were walking to Donna’s house Zenix stopped them. 

“Aphmau can I speak to you for a moment?” Zenix asked. 

Aphmau looked between Zenix and Brenden “Uh, Brenden I can get to Donna’s on my own ok! You go ahead!” Brenden nodded and continued walking. Zenix took Aphmau aside “What did you want to talk about?” The young lady asked. 

“Aphmau it has come to me and Garroth’s attention that you are doing a lot for this village and bringing new faces, Garroth, and I want to say thank you for this hard work that you are doing.” 

“Aww, Zenix that’s so sweet!” Aphmau smiled. 

“Yes and even one-day people might see you as a ‘Lord’ and that title these days… has consequences.” Aphmau had confusion on her face “Nevermind, just know that if you keep helping the village the world will start moving in ways it normally should not and that isn’t always a good thing.” 

Aphmau just stood there in confusion not sure of what to take from this conversation. 

“Anyway, I take my leave now. I hope you have a nice day Aphmau.” Zenix walked away from the girl and continued his job as a guard of Phoenix Drop. 

“O-Okay Zenix, bye!” She waved the man goodbye but he ignored her and just kept walking, “Strange.” She muttered to herself and started walking over to Donna’s again. 

When Aphmau got to Donna’s, Brenden was already there talking to Visher. 

“Did you know that I was the one to build that dock?” Brenden asked Visher. 

“Eh? Really? Good on you boy!” Visher slapped Brenden’s back in a friendly gesture but Breden’s face read pain. 

“Hi!” Aphmau waved at Visher “How are you?” 

“Ehh, little Aphmau. I’m doing good. Hopefully, you are doing just as well?” 

“Yep! I can’t wait to make my own house. To be honest I’ve wanted to get my own house for a while now.” 

“Well, now you finally can!” Visher laughed “I can’t wait to tell my wife and kid about this. They are going to laugh.” The only reason Visher was here was because of the merchant that had sold Garroth the seeds had come over to the village. Visher had decided to stay awhile longer while Paul, the merchant, sold more things to more villagers. 

“Well! Let’s get to building that house!” Visher said loudly and slapped both Aphmau and Brenden on the back which made both their faces contort in pain. 

“Visher,” Aphmau stood in the middle of the clearing Visher had picked out. It was on a hill that was overlooking the village so you could see almost everything and if you looked the opposite direction of the village you could see the ocean and the dock that Brenden had built “this beautiful.” 

“Aww,” Visher was looking through some of the supplies he brought “you are just the sweetest thing ever. Donna was right about you.” 

Brenden was looking at the ocean below them “Oh yeah, where is Donna I didn’t see her.” Aphmau nodded in agreement. 

“I didn’t see her either.” 

Visher pointed over to the town center which the hill was above. 

In the town center, Donna was helping Logan set up a booth to sell things. 

“Huh, she is love-struck,” Brenden said looking down at the two of them. 

“He’s kinda a jerk,” Aphmau said tilting her head at Brenden.

“Meh,” Brenden said and they just stared at Donna and Logan flirting with each other.

“OKAY!” Visher yelled and put his hands on Brenden’s and Aphmau’s shoulders “Let’s build this house!” They all yelled in excitement at the same time and started getting supplies. 

Since this was Aphmau’s house she had the biggest job, actually building the house. Breden and Visher were just there to help with little things like installing windows, the doors, the basement door, etc, etc. Aphmau had to set up the frames of the house, the support beams, but the walls up, dig the basement out, really all the big stuff. 

While Aphmau, Brenden, and Visher were building the house Garroth, Zenix, Brian, and Brian’s dad Dan were patrolling the village. Dan had the first guard here in Phoenix Drop, Garroth the second, then Zenix, then Brian. Brian and Zenix would make fun of Garroth and Dan for being ‘old’ when Dan was the only old one, he was in his 40s while Garroth was in his young 20s, Zenix was in his old teenager years, and Brian was in his young teenager years.    
Dan and Molly met at Phoenix Drop and had a kid in Phoenix Drop, Brian. Dan sent Brian off to guarding school as soon as he was old enough and Molly complained that her little boy changed when he came back from school. Zenix just appeared one day when Garroth was on patrol and he decided to take Zenix under his wing even if he can be annoying sometimes, Dan was stationed here when Phoenix Drop first became a thing with their old Lord, and no one knows Garroth’s story according to Dan Garroth just showed up one day sweaty and out of breath he had told Dan he was a guard and wanted to be a guard here, Dan didn’t question the sweaty 19-year-old even though he should’ve. 

Garroth was out patrolling the east side of the village checking to see if any animals might harm the citizen’s when he found a little wolf.

“Oh hello there little one,” Garroth approached the wolf slowly and carefully “what are you doing here?” Garroth got close enough to the wolf to see that it had some sort of collar on and wouldn’t hurt Garroth. The guard checked the nametag.

“...Thorgi, huh?” Garroth put the nametag down “Weird name but okay.” Garroth started petting the wolf and under its fur was a purple collar. He remembered when Aphmau and he were talking one time she mentioned that purple was her favorite color. 

_ Maybe Aphmau will like this _ . He thought and tied a rope on the collar so he could take the wolf with him. He started walking back into town when Zenix was patrolling near where Garroth was walking. 

“ZENIX!” Garroth yelled and when Zenix turned to see him Garroth pointed at the dog. Zenix’s face contorted into confusion and all Garroth did was shrug. Zenix nodded and went back on patrol while Garroth started walking to the guard tower to see if he could find Aphmau. 

While he was walking, three people were building something on top of the hill that was looking over the village, it looked like they were almost done with it. When he squinted his eyes to see if he could figure out who these people were, one of the people looked fairly similar to Aphmau. 

“Huh.” He said to himself and started walking to the hill. 

Logan had come to Phoenix Drop two weeks ago and he was already in love with a girl named ‘Donna’. Logan wasn’t the type to fall in love, especially at a village he was simply visiting. He was riding into the village after traveling miles to find a decent village to sell stuff when he ran into the love of his life. 

“Woah there!” Donna yelled at the wagon about to run over her foot “You better watch where you’re going buddy.’ Logan looked to his right to see an angel staring at him. 

“Uh, hello sorry, um sorry.” He stopped the wagon to talk to the angel.

“Oh, it’s ok pal!” Donna said happily “Just watch where you are going next time.” 

“Right, um, my name is Logan Daniells.” 

“Oh fun, my name is Donna Fisher.” Donna looked at the stuff on Logan’s wagon “I’m guessing you’re a merchant?” 

Logan nodded “Do you like anything you see?” He asked smoothly, trying to get her to say to him. 

Donna tapped her finger to her bottom lip for a few seconds thinking and looking at the wagon. “I mean I see this very handsome blonde man with blue eyes that I like.” Donna smiled at Logan. 

Logan smiled back at her “Well, maybe if you give the item a place to stay you can buy it.” Donna laughed which made Logan melt in his seat. 

“I can show you where my house is?” 

“I would like that a lot.” 

Now Logan and Donna weren’t dating they were just very flirty with each other but tonight Logan would ask Donna to be his girlfriend which was a weird subject to Logan seeing as how he had never done this before. Donna has been helping him set up his booth for selling things for the past hour because he had so much stuff. 

“Mother of Irene Logan,” Donna said, struggling with a box of stuff “did you bring your whole life in these boxes?” Donna put the box behind the counter of the booth. 

Logan laughed “I mean I would have to if I’m moving here.” 

Donna stopped in her tracks “Really?” 

Logan looked at her “Maybe.” He said carefully, scared of what Donna’s response might be. 

Donna smiled and walked towards Logan slowly “Well that’s good because I get to see you more often then.” They heard yelling from above and both of them looked up to see Brenden, Aphmau, and Visher standing on top of the hill that looked over the village. 

“Ugh.” Logan groaned. 

“What?” Donna asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

“Your Lord, that girl, is annoying.” 

“Oh, she isn’t-” Donna cut herself off and looked around her. Aphmau had done most of the work to revamp the village and now it looked prettier than ever, Aphmau was kinda like their Lord. “Our Lord is not annoying. How dare you!” Donna laughed at her joke which made Logan chuckle. 

“Why do you think she is annoying?” Donna asked, getting the last of Logan’s stuff out of his wagon. 

“I just don’t like her voice and she is way too nice. It’s annoying.” Loan said putting things away in his booth.

“Do you think I’m too nice?” Donna asked, putting the last box of stuff on the counter and leaning on it. 

“Well, I don’t find you annoying so no I don’t find you too nice. You’re the right amount of nice.” Logan said taking items out of the box and under the counter. While digging through the associated items a little werewolf plushie came into her sight. 

Donna took the little werewolf plushie out of the box and held it up to logan “You’re brave enough to sell werewolf stuff?” 

“Huh?” Logan said and got up from under the counter to look at what Donna was holding “Oh ya, I mean kids like it so why not sell it.” Donna nodded in agreement and looked at the plushie again. 

She remembered the conversation she had with Visher three nights ago. 

Visher was at the dinner table drinking some beer and staring off into the distance. Donna was reading a book at the dinner table and Logan was passed out in the guest bedroom Donna had upstairs. 

Visher groaned and covered his eyes. Donna could hear small whimpers coming from the man. 

Donna put her book down and took one of the man’s hands “Visher, what’s going on. Ever since you came here you’ve been weird. You know you can tell me anything.” The man uncovered his eyes to show that they were red and puffy with tears. 

Visher sniffled “Ever since the Lord went missing more and more guards are blaming the werewolves of Bright Port. They are becoming more careless when it comes to werewolf safety.” 

Donna held onto both of her friend's hands now “Visher sooner or later the Lord is going to show up and they will know that everything is okay.”

“Donna I know that everything is going to be okay but we need it to be okay now.” Visher had anger in his voice now “I’m risking my family’s life every time I go outside my home, I’m risking my life every time I go outside of my home and I don’t want that.” 

“Visher, I understand.” Donna rubbed her friend's hands with her thumbs “I will never know how hard it is to be a werewolf but you need to think positive.” 

“I know Donna, I know.” Visher took the last sip of his beer before standing up “I think I’m going to bed ok.” Donna nodded and Visher headed upstairs. Donna stayed downstairs and kept reading her book but she was too busy thinking about Visher and wondering if he would be ok.  _ Everything is going to be fine.  _ She reassured herself and went back to reading her book.

“Donna,” Logan snapped his fingers in front of Donna’s face “you okay?” 

Donna snapped out of her trance and looked up at Logan “Oh yeah sorry, I was just remembering something.” She put the werewolf plushie back in the box and let Logan finish working while she fixed up some missing nails in the booth. 

After about 3 hours of work, everything was done with the booth and it looked pretty good. 

“Well, I’m proud of us,” Donna said walking back to see the whole thing, she was followed by Logan who was doing the same thing.

“Yep, me too.” He looked up at the hill above them “When did those three idiots start building the house?” 

“About two-ish hours ago. Why?” 

“Look.” Logan pointed up to the hill where there was an almost finished house.

“How the fuck did they do that?” Donna asked, confused as ever. 

“How am I supposed to know that?” Logan answered and looked at Donna when Garroth was walking past them with a wolf. “Oh, hi Garroth!” Logan yelled at Garroth which got his attention to come over to the two. 

Garroth was walking with a wolf tied to a rope. The wolf had grey fur, medium-sized, and it looked very sweet. 

Donna gushed at the wolf “Awww, look at you!” Donna knelt next to the wolf and started petting its fur. “Where did you find him?” 

“Um, outside the village. It had a collar on and no owner’s name so I took it in. I was going to see if Aphmau wanted it.” 

Donna moved the wolf’s fur around to see that the collar was purple “Thorgi huh? Oh and a purple collar Aphmau is going to like that a lot.” 

Logan groaned “Doesn’t your Lord get enough things from the villagers.” 

“We don’t have Lord?” Garroth said, confused at Logan who was walking away to his booth. 

Donna looked up at Garroth while still petting the wolf “Aphmau is kinda our Lord right? I mean she built this village from the ruins that it was in.” Donna could tell Garroth was smiling under his helmet. 

“I guess you're right.” His gloved hand pet the dog “Well, I was going to go up the hill and give this little guy to Aphmau. Want to come?” 

“I’ll meet you there okay?” 

Garroth nodded and went walking to the hill again before Logan called him over. Donna had noticed that ever since Aphmau had come to this village Garroth was a more happy person and talked more, but mostly just to Aphmau. In almost all his conversations with people, he would bring up Aphmau one way or another, at this point Donna just knew that Garroth was head over heels for the girl. 

Donna looked at the guard smiling softly to herself as he walked away to go give a wolf to his crush. 

The southern girl walked over to Logan “I’m going up the hill, want to come?” 

Logan shrugged “Meh.” he then pointed at Donna “Do you think that Garroth has a crush on Aphmau?” 

Donna gasped “Oh my Irene I was just thinking that!” Donna smiled “God, we are just meant to be huh?” Logan smiled at her as she grabbed a hat and sunglasses off of the booth and put them on and started walking towards the hill. 

“I’M GIVING THOSE TO YOU BECAUSE I’M NICE!” Logan yelled at the love of his life as Donna walked away and stuck a tongue at the merchant. 

When Donna got up the hill Aphmau was already all over the wolf and Brenden and Visher were putting the roof of the house on. “Well dang, you guys work fast,” Donna said in astonishment while looking at the house. 

“Aphmau did most of the work!” Visher yelled from atop the house “She did most of everything!” He yelled. 

“YEAH! Aphmau was good at building even though she just learned it today.” Brenden yelled and almost dropped some wood for the rood which got Visher yelling at him to be more careful. 

“Fast learned huh?” Donna muttered to herself as she knelt next to Aphmau and started petting the dog with her “So, most of the people here think you're a Lord.” Donna said. 

This seemed to frighten Aphmau “R-Really?” She stuttered “But Zenix said that wasn’t good.” She stopped petting the dog to look up at Garroth in worry which made him get down on the ground next to Aphmau. 

“I see he told you about things ‘moving’?” Aphmau nodded “Well, yes sometimes change is a bad thing. More people are going to come to Phoenix Drop when they notice it’s getting better so you will be more in danger for people who are evil and want to kill the Lord of this world.” 

“Could you tell me more?” Aphmau asked softly which got Garroth to look at Donna, she could tell that Garroth was worried. 

“I shouldn’t but, if you want more answers you should go to the old Lord’s house. It is located in a clearing in the Forest East of here.” Aphmau's face read curiosity and she nodded meaning she understood.

“Okay, but I’m gonna finish my house tonight, and then I can go check tomorrow!” Aphmau ruffled the wolf’s fur and got up from the ground to go back to work. 

Donna slapped Garroth in the arm which hurt her hand with the armor Garroth had on. “What?” He said in annoyance. 

“Why would you tell her to go to the old Lord’s house? Who knows what's there!” Donna scolded Garroth. 

“Because she will know the dangers of becoming Lord. I just want to keep her safe.” Garroth said, turning his head towards Aphmau. 

Donna sighed knowing that even though Garroth had only known Aphmau for a month he would die for that girl “I know Garroth. So we’re making her our Lord?” 

Donna heard a muffled laugh behind that helmet of Garroth’s “I guess, I know Zenix won’t be happy about it though.” 

“Who cares.” Donna laughed “We now have the best person in the world being our Lord!” 

  
  


Aphmau was having a little get together with everyone celebrating her new house and everyone just wanted to come together and be happy. Visher had decided that he and Paul would be leaving the next day so Visher was down at the docks getting the boat ready. 

Dan came running up the hill holding a letter “Brenden! This is for you!” Dan said out of breath from running up the hill “Dear Irene you need stairs for your hill Aphmau.” Dan said crouching to catch his breath. 

“I’m sorry Dan,” Aphmau said laughing and Brenden came over and took the letter from his hand. 

“Did you fall in a well getting up here?” Brenden teased the older man. 

“Hey,” Dan started pointing a finger at the farmer “that was one time and I was very drunk.” 

Molly, Dale's wife, came over to him and helped him stand to his feet. “Honey, dearest, you’re always drunk.” Dale was about to argue but Molly brought him aside to where all the food was. 

Brian and Aphmau went over to Brenden who was reading the letter. 

“What does it say?” Aphmau said looking over Brenden’s shoulder. 

Brian and Aphmau didn’t know what Brenden was going to say because he had no real deception emotion on his face. 

“You okay buddy?” Brian asked, making sure that the thing in the letter wasn’t sad. 

And then Brenden burst out laughing “MY SISTER KIKI IS COMING TO THE VILLAGE!” Brenden said excitedly and everyone cheered. 

“Who's your sister?” Aphmau asked.

Brenden put the letter in his pocket “My sister Kiki is obsessed with animals and brings them along with her whenever she comes to check up on me since I’m her little brother.” Brenden’s smile grew more and more as he talked about his sister so Aphmau knew that Kiki meant a lot to him. 

“Gods she sounds great Brenden!” Aphmau said, “I can’t wait to meet her!” 

“Oh, you’re gonna love her Aphmau! You guys both have this happy vibe.” Aphmau smiled at the compliment. At least she hoped it was a compliment. 

The party started dying down and everyone started going back to their respective homes. Garroth was the last one to leave the party. 

“My lady, it was a fine night being with you and I can’t wait for what more you have stored for his village,” Garroth said sweetly and bowed to Aphmau. 

“Oh, Garroth you don’t have to do that!” Aphmau laughed and blushed “But I have one question for you.” 

“What is it, my lady.” 

“When will I ever get to see your face?” Aphmau asked sweetly. 

The mood changed and Garroth’s voice got very serious “I’m sorry my lady but, I don’t think you will be seeing my face for a long time.” 

Aphmau got sad at the fact that she wouldn’t be able to see how pretty Garroth was. Garroth felt bad for the way he made Aphmau feel so he quickly tried to restate his wording. 

“I just mean that when I truly trust you and I think the time is right, I will show you my face.” Aphmau’s happiness returned and she smiled at the guard. 

“Well, Thorgi is inside and I should probably get to bed.” 

Garroth nodded “Ok my lady. Sleep peacefully.” Garroth walked away from Aphmau and started heading down the hill. He looked back to see Aphmau staring at him which made both of them turn their heads and Garroth started walking again. 

Aphmau closed her door and got dressed in the nightgown Emma had made for her. She ran her fingers through Thorgi’s fur. 

“Goodnight boy, love you.” 

A figure is standing in the trees near the dock and Visher, he is wearing black and brown with a green mask. The figure is also holding dynamite. The figure lights the dynamite and throws it onto the boat with Visher in it. 

The boat blows up, killing Visher in the process, blood covers the remains of what is left of the boat and the water surrounding it. The figure runs away but not before looking at another figure up in the trees.

The second figure looks more feminine, she is wearing a mask covering her mouth but her long silver hair is fully visible along with the burn mars on her arms and eyes. Figure one can hear the girl giggling and he runs away into the night. 

Aphmau wakes up to a loud bang but everything is too dark to see what happened. She goes back to bed thinking it was just a branch falling outside. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys like this chapter <3 I'll be posting more later and don't think that I'm gonna abandon this, I have like 26 chapters i need to copy + paste from google docs akjsdflkasjdf

A figure with a green mask on and all black and brown clothing is seen holding dynamite while looking into a home with a woman and her baby. The figure’s eyes seemed to be filled with sadness as he got ready to light the dynamite. Right before lighting it, he looks back up at the mother and child.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles and lights the dynamite. 

Aphmau was awoken to the sounds of rapid knocking at her front door. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Aphmau groaned and got out of bed and walked slowly to the door. 

Aphmau rubbed her eye as she opened the door “What is it?” Aphmau sounded groggy. 

Garroth was standing in the doorway in full armor “My lady, during the night there was an explosion on the docks, and this morning we found out what it was.” 

Aphmau tilted her head for Garroth to continue “Yes, and?” 

Garroth took a deep breath “Visher’s ship exploded killing him in the process.” 

Aphmau’s eyes went wide and started tearing up “What?” 

“I know my lady, I am very sorry. I suggest you,” Garroth looked at Aphmau’s nightgown and you could tell he was blushing “get changed first and then see it for yourself at the docks.” 

Aphmau blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. “Will do Garroth, thank you for telling me. I will now do that.” Aphmau quickly closed the door on Garroth’s face before he could say goodbye and she slid down the door. 

Thorgi came trotting over to his owner and licked her face.

She started to quietly sob as she remembered all the nice things that Visher had done for her. She sucked in a breath and wiped her eyes before standing up and taking a deep breath.

After playing with her dog Aphmau got up and went to the chest near her bed which had all her clothes. In the past month, that’s, she’s been here at Phoenix Drop most of the residents that she talked to realized that she didn’t have many clothes so they all came together and either made her clothes or gave her clothes that they already had. Aphmau thought the gesture was very sweet and Garroth even got Aphmau a purple dress which wasn’t her favorite color at first but after Garroth got her that dress she decided that it would be her favorite color ever. 

Aphmau had picked out an outfit that Molly had got her and it was a white shirt with puffy sleeves, brown pants, and blue shoes that had a small heel. She brushed out her hair and while she was brushing out her hair she started crying remembering the nice things Visher had done for her or helped her do. She looked out her back window to see the ocean and it made her smile, maybe Visher was sailing the ocean in nirvana and having a great time. 

She finished brushing her hair and put Thorgi on a leash, put on a little bag of items that she might need, and put a sword that Dale had given to her on her waist and she was off to the dock. 

She almost slipped on her way down the hill, her knee was a little red but after that, she walked down the hill smoothly. The ship was a wreck, pieces were everywhere and blood was on those pieces, there might’ve been an eye near the dock but Aphmau didn’t want to look again to check. 

Zenix was comforting Paul who was on the sandy beach and sobbing. “WHY IRENE? WHY?” Paul yelled at the sky and started sobbing. 

“Zenix?” Aphmau said softly “Can you tell me what happened.” Zenix patted Paul on the back and walked over to Aphmau. 

Zenix told her that in the middle of the night there was a loud bang and mostly everyone in the village dismissed it but an hour before he went to check where the noise came from but he was too late, the boat had already been blown up. He said that he rushed straight to Garroth’s and that he informed Paul and Garroth went to Aphmau and Paul and he went to the boat.    
“We also told Donna seeing as how that’s her best friend.” Zenix finished. 

“Gods, I can’t imagine how she must feel.” Aphmau said rubbing her neck and looking back at Paul “Do you think he is going to be ok?” 

Zenix looked back at the distraught man “I’m not so sure.” He looked back at Aphmau “Also, Garroth would like to keep this between the five of us. No one else in the village needs to know that someone died on our watch, again.” Zenix mumbled the last part so Aphmau wouldn’t hear, but she did. 

“Okay, so what do we need to do now? We just keep this a secret and make sure no one knows?” She was annoyed that Garroth just wanted to keep this a secret, she understood that if someone died the day you become the new Lord it looks a little fishy but Zenix was putting it as we should never speak about it again which is wrong. 

“No, Paul needs to go home and we need Visher’s family to know that he is dead. We were going to do it today but all of us have to patrol the village and look for anyone suspicious that might do this.” Zenix looked irritated while he was talking“We were going to ask you to do it today but Garroth said that you had something to do today.” 

Aphmau remembered that she had to visit the old Lord’s house “Oh yeah, I do have something to do today.” She thought for a second “I could do it tomorrow if that’s fine?” 

“I guess that’s fine but we need to get it done soon.” Zenix looked back at Paul with sad eyes “I didn’t trust Paul at first but, I don’t think he would do this.” 

“Do you trust me?” 

Zenix looked back at the woman “I’m not sure, I just don’t trust people easily. It’s how I was raised.” 

“I can see that.” Aphmau said and looked around her heartbreaking when she looked at Paul “Well, I should get going!” 

“Okay, that sounds good,” Zenix said and waved Aphmau goodbye as she was leaving. She decided to go to Garroth and ask him about this whole situation. 

Garroth walking around near the library “Garroth!” Aphmau waved him over and sent Thorgi running to the guard. 

Garroth walked over while petting the dog “I’m guessing you talked to Zenix already at the dock?” 

Aphmau nodded “I wanted to ask you why I couldn’t tell anyone when I asked Zenix he sorta brushed it off. I understand that the day after the people appoint me as their Lord someone dies is a little fishy but I wanted to ask you.” 

“The reason we don't want other people knowing is that this is a huge issue that a small village like us cannot deal with. We will honor Visher where he fell, but the docks were something we were not expecting but they happened anyway. Most of the villagers didn’t know there was a dock and we don’t want them leaving because of this death.” Garroth said very professionally it made Aphmau realize that Garroth has been a guard of this village for a very long time now. 

“Hmm, that does make sense. Also about Paul getting home?” Aphmau tilted her head not knowing if she needed to deal with the Paul thing even though Zenix had told her that Garroth said she had to go somewhere. 

“We can deal with that tomorrow or another day soon if you are okay. I just want you to go see the old Lord’s house so you can get a grip for what being a Lord is like.” Garroth said, “I’m pretty sure he kept a journal so you can look through that.” 

Aphmau nodded “Okay and it’s west in a forest clearing, right?” She asked, making sure she was right. 

“Correct, and if you want me to I can watch other Thorgi?” Garroth suggested. 

Aphmau’s face brightened up “Aww that would be so sweet Garroth. Thank you.” She smiled “Well I guess if I want to get there now I should probably start going.” 

“Okay my lady, be safe please.” Garroth grabbed ahold of Thorgi’s leash and waved his Lord goodbye as she left. 

As Aphmau was walking west she came across Brenden’s house and stopped to think. 

_ I should tell Brenden about what happened, it was his dock.  _

_ Garroth told you not to tell anyone though. _

_ I would just tell him about the dock, he doesn’t need to know about Visher _

_ …Fine. _

Aphmau walked into Brenden’s home where he was watering some plants of his “Hi Brenden.” She said softly as she walked in. 

Brenden jumped and turned around “Oh hey Aphmau, how are you?” 

“I’m good, I’m sorry to come in without an invitation but I need to tell you something.” 

Brenden put the watering bucket down and walked over to Aphmau “Shoot!” 

“Okay,” She took a deep breath “The docks got blown up by someone but we don’t know who.” 

“Oh my gods, that’s terrible.” 

Aphmau held Brenden’s hands “I know I’m so sorry Brenden.” 

He sighed and made his back straight “It’s okay, I’ll just get my shovel and hammer and make a new one.”

Aphmau smiled and let go of Brenden’s hands “That’s the spirit!” They both laughed. 

“Well, I have to get going! See you later Brenden!” Aphmau started walking out of the house.

“Okay, Aphmau! Bye.” Brenden closed the door after she walked out and she started heading towards the forest. 

It wasn’t a very long walk to reach the old house. Aphmau looked up from smiling at her adorable dog and gasped. 

The house looked like it had been burned down, there were black spots all over the house, on the floor and a few feet of the walls remained and the back wall was completely burned down, and there was glass everywhere. 

The stairs to the front door, or what used to be the front door, had been burnt down so Aphmau had to jump up to get into the house which almost made her fall over because she slipped on ash. While she was walking around she found two things that weren’t burnt, a baby crib and a desk with a journal on it. 

The journal on the desk must’ve been the journal Garroth was talking about and when Aphmau looked at the baby crib her heart was filled with sadness when thinking what horrible monsters could have done this to a person who had a baby.

Aphmau walked over to the journal and started reading, “Page one: I found a village today and it has no ruler. I have decided to help with the village and make it into a better place.” She flipped the page, “Day two: There is this cute villager named Matilda, who is very pretty, I’m thinking of asking her out.” Aphmau tried flipping the page but found pages three through forty-four ripped out.

“Aww, that su-” 

Aphmau was hit over the head with two figures, one had silver hair, a mask only covering her mouth. There were burn marks on her arms and dark purple eyes. The other figure was dressed head to toe in black and also had a mask that covered his mouth but also his nose only showing his dark teal eyes. 

The male figure speaks up after knocking Aphmau out “She doesn’t look like a replacement to me. I don’t have any idea why Vlyad is hanging around her.” 

The female figure giggles “I don’t think it’s her he’s interested in. Vlyad has a history with this place, I wouldn’t put it past him if he’s just here to relive that victory. He’s one quiet guy.” 

“True,” the other figure responds “still she’s causing trouble and it will be only a matter of time before this place changes, and those two guards, Garroth and Zenix, start remembering what exactly happened here.” 

The female figure laughed again “I say leave her if she’s avoided the King's radar this long I’m interested to see how this plays out.”

The male figure chuckles and walks towards the front door and jumps down “You’re terrible, let’s go.” The female figure skips to the male figure but not before stepping over Aphmau to get the old Lord’s journal. Both figures leave Aphmau knocked out on the floor.

Aphmau is woken up to a wolf licking her face. She groans and opens her eyes “Thorgi, my head hurts.” The sound of footsteps is getting louder and louder until they stop right next to her.

“Aphmau,” Zenix says, Aphmau can recognize that whiny voice anywhere “what are you doing?” He helps Aphmau up and she grabs her head and falls a bit because everything is spinning and her head hurts. 

“Sorry Zenix, I didn’t mean to get knocked out.” She said sarcastically and went to go reach for the journal and nothing was there “Huh? It was right there?” She says. 

“I don’t know what you talking about but Garroth has been worried sick about you,” Zenix says, grabbing Aphmau’s hand and Thorgi’s leash and starting to walk away. 

“Why would he be worried?” She asks as she follows Zenix against her own will. 

“Because it’s the middle of the night Aphmau,” Zenix says annoyed. The just woken up lady makes an ‘O’ shape with her mouth and looks up to see that the sky was a purple-blackish color. 

Zenix takes her back to the village where Garroth is waiting there with his arms crossed and tapping his foot rapidly against the stone walkway. Garroth looked to is the side and let a small gasp escape his lips. Garroth ran over to Aphmau and hugged her so hard that she thought she was losing oxygen. 

“Garroth,” She lightly slapped her friend's arm rapidly “I can’t breath.”

Garroth let go “Sorry, but where have you been? I thought you got hurt so Zenix offered to look for you.” 

“Little miss Lord here was passed out in the old Lord’s house.” Zenix said while his arms were crossed and his brows furrowed “What was she doing there?” 

“Zenix we can talk about this later.” Garroth turned his head back to Aphmau “I’m just glad you're safe.” 

Aphmau smiled at Garroth “Aww, thank you Garroth. I think I can get home by myself.” 

Garroth backed away from Aphmau “Okay my lady, just please be safe and yell my name if you need me!” Aphmau nodded and began walking back to her house with her dog Thorgi. 

Zenix pulled Garroth aside and slammed him against a wall “You have to listen to me now!” 

Garroth pushed his apprentice away “Zenix! What do you think you’re doing?” 

“You always ignore me when I talk and I can’t stand it!” He yelled. 

“I said we were going to talk about it later which is now!” Garroth yelled which made Zenix flinch “After Aphmau left I was going to talk to you! Sometimes I can’t always talk because I’m not sure if you noticed but I’m busy working as the head guard of this village while you pout about some girl becoming the Lord.” 

Zenix's hands were up in defense. Garroth was a pretty nice guy most of the time but when he got mad, he got mad. Garroth’s yelling voice always made the people he was around scared and wanted to curl up into a ball, or at least that’s how Zenix felt at that moment. 

“I’m sorry Garroth,” Zenix said weakly.

Garroth sighed and took a deep breath in “It’s okay just don’t assume things. I told her to go to the old Lord’s house because I remembered that he had a journal and maybe that would help her become a Lord, like notes.” 

“Oh, so that’s what she was talking about,” Zenix remembered something that Aphmau had said when she woke up from being passed out. “I think she said that the journal was gone.” 

“Gone? So she found it, passed out, and then it was gone.”

Zenix nodded and then realized something “Oh, someone knocked her out.” 

All Garroth did was nod his head. 

“That makes a lot of sense because why would someone just pass out for no reason.” 

“Yep. So we are going to have to patrol the village even more so nothing bad happens.”

Zenix's voice went to a whisper “Do you think it’s her? Do you think she is causing all these bad things?” 

“No, Aphmau is a good person and has brought luck and happiness to this village. I know that it takes you time to trust people but you have to trust her Zenix, she is now our Lord.” 

“I guess.” 

Garroth noticed the unease in Zenix’s voice “Is this because of what you saw in the woods when we picked her up?” 

“It just makes no sense why there would be an Irene symbol under her.” He stomped his foot “I don’t know what it means but I don’t like it.” 

Garroth put his hands on Zenix’s shoulders “Zenix, calm down.” Zenix exhaled and inhaled slowly as Garroth began talking again “Maybe the symbol meant she was a gift from the gods.” 

“The good ones?” Zenix asked again with unease in his voice.

“Yes, the good ones,” Garroth reassured the boy. “Now, we should get going to bed and when we wake up you will cover the east side of the village okay?” 

Zenix nodded his head “Okay.” Zenix headed to the guard tower where he slept while Garroth headed to his house next to the guard tower. 

Originally Garroth’s house used to be the guard tower but they all decided to make a new one when Brian came along as a guard. Dale usually stayed with his wife Molly and since Brian was their son he stayed at their house too but sometimes Dale got too drunk and stayed at the tower or maybe Brian had a fight with his mom and stayed in the tower. When Zenix got to the village Garroth didn’t know if Zenix slept, he would just see Zenix when he went to bed and then see him in the morning when he was in a patrol so he wasn’t sure where he was staying and yes, he did care for Zenix but he didn’t bother to ask because he trusted that Zenix had a good sleep schedule. 

Aphmau’s dream that night wasn’t the nicest dream she’s had.

She was tied to ground in some sort of ball gown with three godly figures standing above her. 

The one on the left had a human body but a million angel wings with a million eyes as their head. They called themself the past and their voice echoed in the empty void Aphmau was tied in. 

“My dear we thought you would like it here, we thought that this place needs you.” 

The one in the middle had diamond swords around their naked body that was only covered by a glowing shawl that covered their eyes and draped across their arms which were outstretched. They called themself the present and their voice went directly into Aphmau’s ears and body and soul; it was so deafening. 

“My dear, we know that you would like it here, we know that this place needs you.” 

Finally, the one on the right had a galaxy-looking orb for their head, a human upper section, and fog as their legs. They had metal rings surrounding their body and they did not speak. When Aphmau asked why the right one was not speaking to her she only spoke in broken sobs but the godly beings seemed to understand her. 

“My dear, we thought that we knew your future.” 

“My dear, we know that we don’t know your future.” Aphmau then heard a whisper all around her.

“It is frightening not knowing isn’t it?” The whisper asked her which she tried to respond with a ‘yes’ but again the only thing that came out of her mouth was screaming and crying. 

“It is ok my dear,” the whisper said, “I know what you want.” 

And then it was morning and Aphmau woke up in a sweat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! I promised that I would be posting more today! Love you guys! (also I will post this on Wattpad I just need time to figure out how to make a cover adjkflksd)

Aphmau woke up in a sweat in her nightgown and with her dog right next to her. She tried calming herself down by petting her dog Thorgi.

“Thorgi what was that?” her dog looked innocently at her and Aphmau ruffled his hair which made him start licking her hands and face. “You always know what to say,” Aphmau said through giggles. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and got up from her bed to go take a shower. 

She dried off, got her clothes on, brushed her hair, but her sword on her waist grabbed a satchel, and was on her way to start her day. She decided to not bring Thorgi with her because all she would be doing today was building a boat and hopefully that wouldn’t be hard. 

Before building the boat Aphmau wanted to take a walk around the village and talk to some villagers, mostly Donna because Aphmau wanted to know how she was dealing with Visher being dead and all. 

“Aphmau!” She heard the voice of Brian yell as she was coming down the hill from her house.

“Brian?” She turned to see the blue uniform on Brian’s and smiled ‘Hi Brian, how are you?” 

Brian smiled and put his sword away which was out for some reason “I’m doing good Miss Aphmau, I see you don’t have your fluffy companion with you today.” 

Aphmau nodded her head “Yes, I don’t have Thorgi here today because I’m going to be rebuilding Vis- Paul’s boat and I don’t want him getting hurt.” Aphmau almost forgot that Garroth and Zenix are the only guards that know of Visher's death and she couldn’t tell anyone else.

“I heard that someone would be rebuilding Paul’s boat. I feel so bad that it sank. It must mean a lot to Paul.” 

“What do you mean it ‘sank’?” She asked 

“Oh, Garroth had told everyone that Paul’s ship sank and Visher went missing or left. We don’t know anything besides that.” 

Aphmau nodded her head “Okay, umm, do you know of anyone that might want to help me build this boat?” 

Brain furrowed his eyebrows thinking “I’m not so sure, Miss Aphmau.” Brian said slowly “Maybe Brenden? But he has been at the beach all day making docks, so.” the young guard shrugged his shoulders. 

“Okay, thank you for your help, Brian!” Aphmau said, walking away and waving.

Brian waved back at her and went back on patrol. 

Aphmau walked to Donna’s house, she hesitated before knocking on her door. When she did Donna immediately opened the door. 

“Oh! Hi Donna!” Aphmau was surprised by how quickly Donna opened the door. “I just wanted to see how you were doing.” 

Donna’s eyes were red and puffy, she sniffled every five seconds, and she had a tissue box in her hand. She wasn't doing the greatest “Oh, I mean It’s hard.” She opened the door wider and moved aside so Aphmau could get in. “But it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

Aphmau walked in to see Logan making something in the kitchen, she didn’t want to disturb him so she quietly walked over to Donna’s couch and sat down. 

“I’m sorry for what you had to go through,” Aphmau said as Donna sat down next to her.

“Eh, like I said girly this is something I can handle. You just have to push through the tears and make your boy toy make you breakfast.” Donna said putting down her tissue box and holding Aphmau’s hands “But thank you so much for asking how I was doing. That’s very sweet of you.” 

Aphmau smiled at Donna “Well, I am your Lord and I care about my villagers.” 

“Unlike the last Lord.” Aphmau tilted her head in confusion “The last Lord didn’t care about us, he lived far away from the village and would only talk to us if he needed something.” Donna explained.

Apmau’s face saddened by the thought of using someone “Why would he be the Lord then?” 

“We didn’t have anyone to rule and when he came along he said he was going to rule us. We went with it.” Donna said sadly, it looked like she was regretting that part of her life. They stayed silent for a little while after that until Aphmau finally spoke up again.

“I just came here to tell you that I’m rebuilding Visher’s boat and I wanted to make sure you were okay with all this happening.” 

“Thank you Aphmau, you are truly the sweetest Lord.” Donna kissed Aphmau on the cheek which made Aphmau blush “Just tell me when you are leaving so I can say goodbye to Visher one last time.” Donna stood up with Aphmau and brought her to the door. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Aphmau right before she was about to exit the house. 

“LEAVE!” Logan yelled from the kitchen which made Aphmau roll her eyes.

“I love you too Logan!” she yelled back at the man which resulted in Donna laughing hysterically.

When Donna calmed down and wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard she finally responded to Aphmau’s question “No, I think everything is fine for right now. Also, there is this little farm in the village center that you should see, it’s right next to Logan’s booth, you saw that right?” 

“Yep! Also,” Aphmau went into a whisper “Logan is your ‘boy toy’?” Aphmau said in a questioning manner. 

Donna laughed “Me and him aren’t dating yet I just like looking at him.”

“I heard that!” Logan yelled which made Donna and Aphmau laugh.

“Well since I guess you have everything under control I'll leave you two alone, BYE LOGAN!” Aphmau yelled “Bye Donna.” She said and then left Donna and Logan to eat whatever Logan was making. 

Donna closed the door and looked at Logan “I feel so bad for her.” 

Logan scoffed and took out two plates from one of their cabinets “Why?” 

Donna went over to the kitchen and sat in one of the dining room chairs “She does so much for this village when she doesn’t have to.”

“Well,” Logan started putting food on the plates “that’s her problem. Not yours.” Logan handed a plate of food to Donna with a fork. 

“What is this?” She asked sweetly.

“Butternut squash and cheese ravioli,” Logan answered as his future girlfriend took a bite. 

“It’s very good and I don’t care if it’s not my problem I still feel bad,” Donna said with her mouth full of food. 

Logan groaned and put a fist to his forehead “I was trying to make you forget that.” He rubbed his eyes.

“Well, I don’t forget things easily.” Donna smiled with food in her mouth. 

Aphmau decided to stop by Emmalyn’s to see if there were any books of higher beings being the past, present, and future. Her dream was way too vivid to be fake and deep down inside it felt like she knew those higher beings in some way, she didn’t know how she knew but she just felt it. Sometimes it felt like the whispering was still there and speaking to her. She found it weird that the past and present beings said the same thing but in a different way while the future being, spoke normally, at least she hoped that whispering was the future being hopefully someone wasn’t in her dreams that would be weird.

“Hi, Emmalyn.” Aphmau said while walking into the library “Can I ask you something.” Aphmau didn’t know where the librarian was but hopefully, Emmalyn would just walk to her to maybe answer the question from afar. 

“Yes,” Emmalyn said from deep within the many rows of shelves “what is it.” 

Aphmau still couldn’t see Emmalyn but answered the disembodied voice anyway “Umm, do you know of a book containing like higher beings?” Aphmau heard the sound of fast-paced footsteps and Emmalyn was in front of Aphmau holding a book with a weird symbol on it. 

“Higher beings?” Emmalyn said smiling from ear to ear “Like Irene?” 

“Umm,” Aphmau hesitated “n-no, more like the past, present, and future.” 

Emmalyn looked confused and scrunched up her nose and furrowed her eyebrows “I’m not sure I’m getting what you’re saying. Care to elaborate?”

“Like the past, present, and future being or being controlled by higher beings. Do you know anything about that?” responded. 

Emmalyn scrunched up her mouth to the side and looked through the book with the weird symbol on it “Hmm if that’s a thing then it’s not in this book. I can look around to see if it’s here in another bool?” 

Aphmau smiled and tilted her head “Aww, Emmalyn you would do that for me?” 

Emmalyn stuttered and started blushing “What? No! I’m doing this because I'm interested! Not for you!” 

Aphmau raised her hands in defense “Okay Emmalyn, whatever you say.” Aphmau smiled and looked at the book in Emmalyn’s hands “What is that book?” 

“Have you been living under a rock?” Emmalyn asked defensively, hugging her book. 

“Umm, well, I think. I’ve learned a lot of new stuff recently like how to talk normally and all that so I guess yes?” 

Emmalyn looked at Aphmau stunned “Okay? Well, this is the Le Saint Divin which translates to The Holy Divine. It is a book about our lady Irene and the Divine Warriors.” 

Aphmau asked slowly, trying not to get Emmalyn mad at her “Could I read the book?” 

“Like, keep it?” Emmalyn asked, her voice getting a little bit higher.

“Well yes, until I’m done reading it then I would return it! Like what you said a library was when I first got here!” 

Emmalyn hesitated before slowly giving up the book to Aphmau “If you mess this book up in any way, shape, or form I won’t be afraid to kill you.” 

Aphmau almost didn’t make the book because of Emmalyn’s threat but still grabbed the book anyway. “Thank you, Emmalyn, I promise to keep this book safe.” 

Emmalyn nodded “Okay, I’m going to go look for that book now.” 

Aphmau nodded “Okay!” Emmalyn walked away, which was Aphmau’s cue to walk away and head to the village center to see the little farm.

  
  


The throne room was filled with sunlight and the wind blew through the windows making it seem like the perfect day, or at least it would be the perfect day. 

A man with all black clothing and a black mask that was covering his mouth was kneeling in front of a man slouching in a throne.   
“Your grace, Lord Malik of Phoenix Drop has been slain. He suffered painful death by,” The man paused “my hands. I have carried out what you have asked of me, I feel I am worthy of a place among the jury o-” 

A smooth voice spoke up from the throne if his voice was a person it would be the evilest person ever “You’re lying.” The man said in a sing-songy voice. 

The man in all black let a small gasp escape from his lips. 

“You carried out what was asked of you.” The man from the throne said. He was in an all-white priest uniform with a black thin cross in the middle. He wore a white neck gaiter that was outlined in black. He had black sleeves and black pants under the white uniform, his pants at three buckled on his lower leg, he also had all black shoes. The man also wore black gloves and a strap around his chest that held his Black Metal Broadsword. His long dark hair covered one of his beautiful blue eyes and even though they were the prettiest shade of blue, no one wanted to look at them. 

“Tell me,” His voice could put anyone in a trance if he wasn’t so threatening “What exactly did I ask?” 

The man in all black spoke again “Y-you asked for my men to slay the Lord of Phoenix Drop.” 

The priest chuckle was low and menacing “‘Your’ men?” He teased. 

The man in all black made a small groan as he got the words out painfully “You asked of us to slay the Lord of Phoenix Drop.” 

“Please, call yourselves as you are.” The words dripped out of the priest's voice like venom. 

The man in all black sighed “You asked the Shadow Knights,” the man reached into his back pocket and brought out a dagger slowly and carefully “to slay to Lord of Phoenix Drop.” 

You could see under the priest's mask that he was smiling “I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear that. Could you Janus?” 

The man in all black looked over to see a man in all silver armor, an ice blue Broadsword, and one eye was closed shut with a scar, start speaking “Couldn’t hear anything.” He spoke smoothly but he had confidence in his voice. 

“What about you Lillian?” The priest looked over to his right. 

A woman in blue and silver armor, dark skin, and black hair like the night walked over to the man in all black and put her silver scythe against the side of his throat “I think he, cut, some details.” The man in all black eyes widened with fear. 

“Care to say that again?” The priest played with the man. 

The man managed to say something through his clenched teeth “You asked the Shadow Knights to slay the Lord of Phoenix Drop and his family.” The man said the last part quieter than the rest. 

“And did you?” The priest asked, knowing full well what the answer was. 

The man in all black but his head down in shame “His wife and child escaped.” 

The priest took a moment to breathe in and out and look the man dead in the eyes as Lillian took the business end of her sword and put his under the man’s chin to lift it.    
“Lillian.” The priest commanded. 

Lillian brought the scythe off of the man’s neck, brought it upwards, and swung it down cutting the man’s ear off squirting blood everywhere. The man grunted in pain and started breathing in and out rapidly. 

Lillian smiled at the man’s pain and stared at him as she licked the blood off of her scythe just for the hell of it. She licked her lips as she slowly lowered the scythe and walked away from the man and back next to the priest’s throne. 

The priest slowly sat up and leaned forward in his throne “Show your face to me again without their bodies, it will be more than just your ear.” The man sat back in his throne and scoffed. “Get out.” He commanded and the man in all black stood up and walked out of the room. 

The priest stood up from his throne and walked over to the window next to him that was looking over the village plaza. 

Janus and Lillian stood behind the priest. 

Janus whispered over to Lillian but loud enough so the priest could hear “Can’t believe we let him go so easily, we should’ve killed him.” The guard sounded annoyed. 

“Yes,” the priest agreed with Janus, leaning against the window ledge “but we have greater plans to set in motion, besides he and his group are Shadow Knights they pose no threat to us.” 

Lillian nodded her head “Zane is right, Shadow Knights will eventually cave into themselves. I wouldn’t be surprised if treachery runs abundant in their group already.” Lillian’s voice sounded cold and unforgiving as she talked about the Shadow Knights. 

“Aren’t Shadow Knights just reanimated from-” 

Zane cut off Janus “Enough!” He looked back into the window “Are the other juries scouting the land?” They were used to Zane getting mad at them quickly so this didn’t get a reaction out of them.

“Yes,” Lillian responded “Ivan and Katelyn are scouting the south while Jeffory and Ivy are in the west. The others are separate missions.”

Janus huffed a laugh “I’m of the impression that looking for your brother is futile, it’s been a long time since he disappeared.”

Lillian rolled her eyes “The search isn’t just for Zane’s brother it’s also for a power that lies slumber.” 

“You mean-” 

Zane groaned “My brother, this is not about finding him. It’s about making sure the future of O'khasis stays in the right hands.” The priest took a deep breath “Make sure the Shadow Knights are watched over, if any of them go rogue let’s make sure it’s in our favor. Dismissed.” Zane looked over his shoulder. 

“Yes sir.” Both guards said. Lillian disappeared in a small puff of smoke. Janus’s mouth went into a straight line and he walked out of the door. 

Zane looked out into the setting sun of O’khasis “I know it exists, and it will be mine.”

A man in all black is seen running throughout the forest until he stops in front of a silver-haired woman. 

The woman cups the man’s face and looks at his ear and gasps “Gene, your ear.” She was about to touch the area where the man’s ear had been but he slapped her hand away. 

“It’s nothing.” He moved away from the woman even though she was shaken up “They forgot the hell we were born from.” 

“Gene, it’s still painful. We aren’t gods.” The woman shook her head “This trip was for nothing it seems.” 

Gene turned away from the woman “No, this trip just shows me if you want something is done right you have to do it yourself.” Gene’s eyes were filled with a mix of rage and determination. 

He turned back around to face the woman and put his hands on her shoulders “Sasha, come. Not only are we going to make sure the traitor among us watches his precious village suffer but will also find the power that saint seeks.” 

Sasha looked uneasy about the plan “Zane seeks the power in the name of Irene, do you want to indulge his false fantasy?” 

“I care not about his foolish beliefs, I only care about what benefits we get from him. We’re going to play his little game for now but he’ll regret every fucking move he makes. Let’s go.” He grabbed Sasha by her wrist and stormed off into the deep forest.

  
  


“Woah,” Aphmau said, almost dropping the book in her hand as she walked into the village center “What is this?”

There was a little playpen with cute little hamsters in it. There was a woman with bright red hair and tan skin. She had the same nose and dark skin like Brenden so Aphmau guessed that this was Kiki, Brenden’s sister. She was wearing a magenta long sleeve shirt with a white apron with a heart patch in the middle, she was also wearing black pants, and purple platform boots. 

Aphmau walked towards the girl “Hi, my name is Aphmau.” 

The woman turned around diverting her attention from the hamsters to Aphmau “Hi! My name is Kiki. Well, that’s not my real name. It’s just what everyone calls me due to my laugh.” The woman laughed right after and the best Aphmau could describe it was ‘ke-ke-ke’

Aphmau melted at how cute Kiki was “You must be Brenden’s sister?” Aphmau guessed. 

“Yep! I sure am! He told me about this dock he was going to build a few days ago and I wanted to see his craftsmanship for myself! When I found out that his dock had blown up I decided to put up this little playpen with hamsters so everyone could be happy!” 

“Oh, so that’s what those animals are.” Aphmau smiled “I’ve never seen them before.” 

“Well, you should hang out with animals more often! They are amazing. I raise animals and give them new owners. No charge, I just love animals.” Kiki laughed again ‘ke-ke-ke”.   
“I was heading here with my hamsters already so that’s a coincidence. I already gave one to Brenden before he went off.” 

“Went off where?” Aphmau asked.

“To go back to fix the docks!” Aphmau nodded and made an ‘O’ face “If you would like a hamster you can have one! There is hamster food in that chest and hamsters can go on your head!” 

“Really?” Aphmau looked shocked.

“Yes! It’s really weird but it can happen!” Kiki smiled and laughed ‘ke-ke-ke’ 

Zenix was standing in front of the fenced area staring at the hamsters. “What strange furry creatures…” She heard Zenix mumble. Aphmau giggled at Zenix and she went into the little playpen. 

It took her a while to pick out a hamster but in the end, she picked out a little hamster with orange fur and a white belly. She named it Season Connery, she didn’t know why she named it that but she did. She picked up the little hamster and took some hamster food. Aphmau got out of the playpen and carefully put the hamster on her head, it stayed there.

“See! Look it’s staying on your head!” Kiki smiled which made Aphmau smile. When Aphmau knew that her hamster wouldn’t fall off her head she started walking back to her house. 

She knew that she still needed to build the boat but she needed to make sure Thorgi was okay and needed to drop Sean Connery off at her house so he wouldn’t get hurt while building this boat. While walking to her house she ran into Paul who was walking in the direction of Aphmau’s house. 

“Hello, Paul.” Aphmau walked up to the man that lost his best friend. 

“Hello Aphmau, I still feel ill but I can manage. Right now the only thing I need to worry about is telling Visher’s wife.” Paul paused “Suddenly, I feel even worse.” 

“Well, I just want you to know that Visher is probably sailing the oceans having an amazing time.” 

“Aye, thanks. By the way, thanks for volunteering to build that boat. Garroth said you’d be doing it. That makes… me feel better.” Paul smiled “Thank you.” 

“Aww, you're so very welcome! Where were you heading?” 

“I was just simply walking. Would you be done with the boat so we can leave tomorrow?” 

Aphmau thought for a second “Maybe! I can see how fast I’ll be done with the boat.” 

Paul nodded and Aphmau continued to her house. 

Aphmau dropped off Season Connery at her house and checked on Thorgi to make sure that he had food and was okay. She put Season Connery next to her bed and Pet Thorgi on her head but before she was about to leave she remembered that she needed supplies to make the boat. She grabbed a bigger bag and put wood, nails, tools, a cotton blanket that Donna had made Aphmau, and an extra chest for storage and now she was on her way. 

She went down another path that went directly to the beach. Brenden was laying down on the sandy floor and Garroth sitting down next to him. Aphmau heard some noises that sounded like Garroth’s voice so she assumed that Garroth was talking to Brenden, but Brenden wasn’t talking to him. Next to Brenden was a round grey hamster nibbling on a small raspberry.

“Hey, guys! Brenden, that hamster is so cute!” Brenden looked out of breath and he was very sweaty looking. 

Aphmau walked over to the two guys. “Docks….DONE!...AGAIN!” Brenden said through huff, paints, and wheezes.

Aphmau smiled “Hey buddy! Good job!” 

“NEED...TO...POOP!” Brenden said and jumped up running away. 

Garroth and Aphmau both had confusion on their face as Brenden ran off into the distance. 

Aphmau looked at Garroth “Umm, well anyway. What’s happening.” 

Garroth turned his head to Aphmau “When you start building this boat I would suggest you start very close to the water but not totally in the water. I’m having an item delivered here for the boat, it should be here tomorrow and you can set sail then.” 

“Okay! I get it! You got your BOAT!” Aphmau smiled and made finger guns towards Garroth. 

Garroth made a low chuckle which made Aphmau feel all warm inside “Thank you Aphmau, this means the world to me and Paul.” 

Aphmau smiled at Garroth and began to start working before remembering “Umm, Garroth,” 

Garroth looked over at Aphmau.

“I don’t know how to build a boat exactly.”

This made Garroth laugh “My lady, I can ask Brenden to come to help you.” 

“I think he built way too much,” Aphmau laughed “maybe you could help me?”

Garroth paused “Okay,” He got up and walked towards Aphmau “What is in your bag?” 

Aphmau put down her big bag of supplies and opened it to show Garroth what she had. 

“Hmm,” Garroth put down his weapons on the beach and fixed his gloves “I can work with this.” 

“So you can help me build this boat?” 

“Of course my lady. I am always at your command.” 

Garroth and Aphmau started building the boat with a lot of wheezing and panting and lots of being exhausted. Aphmau’s hands were starting to become full of blisters and calluses, and her forehead dripped with sweat. Under Garroth’s helmet, his face was covered in sweat but he refused to take it off because of reasons.    
When they started this project it was around noon so in the middle of their project Donna came down to the beach with a basket of food for Garroth and Aphmau to eat. Aphmau teased Garroth that he would have to lift his helmet but Garroth just turned away from Aphmau and started eating the food which resulted in Aphmau almost choking on her food from laughing so hard. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Aphmau could see two people looking at her and she suggested that her and Garroth suggested that her and Garroth continue working and the two people quickly ran away. When they ran away Aphmau could see the bright red hair of Kiki and the long brown hair of Donna.  _ Huh, _ Aphmau thought but continued to work on the boat. 

When the two were done with the boat it was around midnight and the moon was shining brightly on them. 

“My lady, I feel as if we are done with this boat,” Garroth said walking back to see the work he and Aphmau had done. 

“Hmm,” Aphmau walked over to where Garroth was and looked at the boat, “I think we are too! Let’s push it into the ocean!” 

Garroth chuckled and the two of them got the rope out of Aphmau’s bag, tied it to the boat, and then tied that rope to the dock. They pushed the boat out into the ocean but it stayed close to the dock, the boat stayed afloat. 

Aphmau jumped with joy over her and Garroth’s work and was so happy that she jumped into Garroth’s arms and hugged him. They didn’t realize they were hugging and stayed like that for a few minutes before realizing what they were doing. 

Aphmau pulled away from the hug first and her face was a light shade of pink “Umm, well I’m glad our boat is staying up.” 

Garroth coughed as a distraction “Right, I’m happy about that too.” 

Silence. 

“Umm,” Aphmau started, “I think I’m going to go to bed now for the trip tomorrow.” She pointed to her house behind and started walking away. 

“Okay! That sounds good! Goodnight My lady.” Garroth said nervously. 

“Goodnight!” Aphmau yelled and then sprinted off leaving Garroth at the beach alone. 

“Stupid,” Garroth muttered to himself all alone. 

  
  


Aphmau woke up having no dream, or just forgot her dream fast either one just resulted in her not waking up in a good sweat. She got up and did her morning routine which consisted of brushing her teeth, getting changed, brushing her hair, and getting ready for her trip to Paul and Visher’s village. 

She ate an apple for breakfast because she was running out of food. “We have to go down to the garden Thorgi, is your food okay?”Aphmau asked her dog and checked his food bowl, it was almost empty. 

“Hmm,” She thought, “guess we have to kill some chickens.” She shrugged and put Thorgi’s leash on and when she opened the door something heavy fell on her foot making her welp in pain. She held her foot as she hopped around her house in pain. 

When her foot finally felt better she went over to investigate the object that caused her pain. It was a book. Aphmau guessed that it must’ve been the book that she asked Emmalyn yesterday for,  _ that’s sweet _ Aphmau thought and put the book next to her bed so she could read it later  _ I can thank Emmalyn while we are going to the garden _ Emmalyn’s library was near the entrance Phoenix Drop and the garden was close to her house but why not kill two birds with one stone. 

She walked alongside Thorgi as they went to the garden first. She got strawberries, rice, wheat, oranges, and carrots. She fed Thorgi one of the carrots and he would’ve eaten all of them if Aphmau didn’t move her bag quick enough. She then went over to the small farm that only held chickens and killed three of them, she put the corpses of the chickens in a burlap bag that was stored in one of the chests that the farm had. She fed one of the chicken legs to Thorgi because she thought he looked cute. Aphmau then was on her way to Emmalyn’s but then a glimpse of Kiki’s red hair came into her view and she decided to say hi. 

Thorgi ran up to Kiki almost knocking her down and Aphmau ran quickly after her dog.

“Kiki oh my Irene I’m so sorry!” Aphmau apologized, trying to get Thorgi off of the animal caretaker.

“Aww,” Kiki laughed as the dog licked her and jumped on her “It’s okay! Like I said I love animals!” 

“I know but still I’m sorry.” Aphmau finally got Thorgi off of Kiki “I just wanted to say hi.” 

‘Ke-ke-ke’ “Hi, do you wanna pet a sheep?” Kiki asked, pointing her hand towards the playpen filled with sheep.

“Oh!” Aphmau said surprised “Huh, I wish I could but I have a trip to go and I wanted to make sure you're ok here, do you have a house?”

Kiki smiled “It’s okay! And yes I do have a house I’m staying at, I’m staying at Brenden's and make sure you have books to keep you occupied during the trip!”

“Books huh? I didn’t think of that, thanks Kiki!” Aphmau said holding onto Thorgi’s collar “Well I have to go thank Emmalyn’s now so I hope you have a fun time with those sheep!” 

“Thank you!” Kiki smiled and started tending to the sheep so that was Aphmau’s cue to leave and tell Emmalyn to thank you for the books.

“HI EMMALYN!” Aphmau yelled holding onto Thorgi real tight so he doesn’t charge face-first into Emmalyn, wherever she was. 

“What do you want!” The whiney voice of Emmalyn yelled back. The body that belonged to the voice came a few seconds later, coming from the left where the bookshelves were. 

“I just wanted to say thank you for dropping off the book about the past, present, and future. It was really sweet of you.” 

Emmalyn shrugged “It was an interesting topic and the book is very good so hopefully you read it on your trip to Bright Port.” 

“Bright Port?” Aphmau tilted her head in confusion.

“Yes,” Emmalyn raised her eyebrow, “Bright Port, the place where Paul lives?” 

“Ohhh. I didn’t know the name of it. I thought Garroth would tell me later.” 

Emmalyn nodded her head slowly “Okay well, return the Irene book to me sooner or later, I would prefer sooner.” 

Aphmau nodded “Okay! I’ll keep it safe on the trip.” Emmalyn froze in place and looked like she was about to pop but Aphmau was already walking away and she couldn’t do anything about it. 

On her walk back to her house to drop everything off she bumped into Dale who looked like he was drunk on the job which got Aphmau to scold him, it looked like someone scolding Dale for being drunk on the job wasn’t a rare thing from how he reacted to it. She then ran into Molly with a basket of bread and she told Aphmau that she was giving the bread to Donna because she looked sad for the past few days and Aphmau didn’t have the heart to tell Molly the real reason why Donna was sad, she also just couldn’t tell Molly. She walked past the guard tower and say Brian standing on the top eating a sandwich which Aphmau teased Brian and asked him if he was working which got Brian to get super defensive and almost throw his sandwich off the tower to show that he was working, but Aphmau convinced him not to. 

Finally, Aphmau got to her house and refilled her food chest, Thorgi’s bowl, and checked to make sure Sean Connery’s food bowl was also full but she had enough hamster food so she didn’t need to worry about him. She brushed her hair one more time and checked to make sure she had all the supplies she needed to go on the trip, she almost forgot the book she was going to read and had to choose between Le Saint Divin which was the Irene book or  Ru'aun Bogi which was the book that had the past, present, and future gods.    
She ended up picking Le Saint Divin because she needed to know about Irene before she learned about other beings. She put Le Saint Divin in her bag, told her animals goodbye, and was on her way down to the docks. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter <3 also I will accept constructive criticism on my work to improve it! I always love improving my work and improving my skill as a writer

It was close to the afternoon when Aphmau finally got to the docks.  _ It’s weird how fast time goes by  _ She thought as she climbed down to the beach where Zenix, Garroth, and Paul were waiting by the dock.

Zenix was staring at the boat in disgust but, even though she couldn’t see Garroth’s face, Aphmau could tell that Garroth was staring at the boat in confidence, and Paul was just staring off into the distance. 

“Hey, guys!” Aphmau waved as she finally got down to the beach floor “Paul are you ready to go to, Bright Port?” Aphmau sounded unsure of what the village was named. 

“Yes,” The merchant said sadly “I’m ready and I don’t I ever told you where I lived.” 

“Emmalyn, our village librarian told me what village you came from, I guess Visher told her while he was here,” Aphmau answered Paul. 

“Visher was such a nice man,” Paul responded. They didn’t speak for a minute to respect Visher and then Zenix spoke up. 

“Aphmau your boat is umm...It’s a good boat.” Zenix looked back at the boat and then to Aphmau “Yes...It’s good. It’s good. Ahem!” Zenix walked away from the situation and went to the other side of the docks. 

“I think your boat is a very good boat, My lady.” Aphmau could tell Garroth was smiling and fighting back the urge to laugh which made Aphmau smile “Regardless...I’m glad you did this. Now, as you know you will be taking Paul to Bright Port. It’s east of here.” 

“Okay ya, Emmalyn told me the name but didn’t tell me where it was.” 

Garroth nodded “One more thing,” Garroth leaned in to whisper to Aphmau “Paul is in no state to deliver the news about Visher to his wife. I’ve spoken with him and although he did not ask me, it would be great if you told Visher's wife in his stead.” Garroth moved back. 

“Oh, sure. If it makes Paul feel more comfortable.” Accepted the proposal. 

“Many blessings to you my lady Aphmau. I will remember your kindness. Now, are you ready to depart?”

Aphmau nodded, Paul overheard them so he just started walking to the boat. Aphmau and Paul got into the boat and Garroth untied them from the dock and threw the rope into the boat. Paul went over to the helm of the ship and Aphmau got her stuff situated in the boat. When she opened the storage chest she found a small silver key in it. Her face must’ve read surprise because Zenix asked,

“Aphmau are you okay?” 

She quickly put the key in her bag and put her bag in the storage chest “I’m fine I just thought I forgot something but I didn’t!” Zenix nodded.

Garroth and Zenix both waved goodbye to Aphmau and Paul. Aphmau waved back but Paul just kept his eyes ahead of him. “Goodbye Garroth! Goodbye Zenix!” Aphmau yelled and she was on her way to a new village. 

On her way to the village, Aphmau read the Le Saint Divin book which was about Irene and the Divine Warriors. 

Lady Irene, also known as Irene the Matron, is believed to be the most powerful being in the world. Some people believe that she's a goddess, but some people don't. Thousands of years ago, Lady Irene served the Ru'aun region as a source of good. She stood for justice and peace and took the side to what she found right. However, despite the Divine Warriors being gods amongst people, they succumbed to their human emotions. Irene fell in love with Esmund the Protector but Shad the Destroyer fell into a jealous rage because of this. Because Irene and Shad were bound to eternal conflict, as Irene being the keeper of peace and Shad being the keeper of war and hate, Shad’s jealous rage did not make this war any easier. Irene even after knowing that she didn’t love Shad and that he was an evil being still tried to save Shad, throwing him into many different realms, but Shad always would find a way to break them, therefore earning him the title "Realm Breaker."    
Because of the constant fights with Shad, Irene, supposedly, lost all feeling to love when the ones she loved so dearly always fought. Even with her loss of emotions, she stayed with Esmund because he was the only one to make her happy and make her feel the tiniest bit of emotion. The other Divine Warriors came to the conclusion to kill Shad, hoping this action would rid the world of evil, and maybe, give Irene the power to love again. Shad found out about this and lost all his morality. He became a being of pure evil, "The Shadow Lord." Irene took the battle into the Irene Dimension, and there, the Divine Warriors fought Shad. The battle was long fought and eventually, the Divine was able to defeat Shad and trap him the nether. 

After this Irene was never seen or heard from again. Priests and people who followed Irene freaked out but the Divine Warriors came down, Enki, Esmund, Menphia, and Kul'Zak came down onto the mortal world and told the followers that even if Irene does not answer their prayers she is still there with them, always with them. 

The Divine Warriors were a group of six powerful warriors consisting of Irene, Enki, Esmund, Shad, Menphia, and Kul'Zak, each of them were worshiped as gods or goddesses within the world of Terre. They each came from a different Region (before regions were a thing) and are now worshiped there. They are not worshiped exclusively in their own region, as we know that the other gods are sometimes worshiped in Irene's region as well. None of the others were worshiped in their regions to the extent Irene is in hers. It is now known that they were actually humans who came into possession of relics that gave them great power. It is also known that all of them, except Irene, reincarnated themselves over and over. 

“Hey Paul,” Aphmau sat up in her seat as she looked at the page in her book. 

Paul looked over his shoulder to signal to Aphmau that he was listening. 

“What is reincarnation?” Aphmau asked. 

Paul chuckled “Are you reading that Le Saint Divin book?” 

“Yes I am, Emmalyn let me borrow it because I wanted to learn about the higher beings.” Aphmau smiled softly. 

“Well, I don’t believe in all that crap. I just think that the universe has a plan and that no one controls it.” 

“Hmm, okay well do you know what reincarnation means?” Aphmau asked again since Paul just totally ignored her question. 

“So like, there’s this theory that when we die we don’t just decompose into the ground. Our souls go into a different body like when I die my soul might be reincarnated as a wolf, or a cat, or a tree!” 

“Oh okay, hopefully, that will happen to me so I can always be with my friends. Our mortal bodies are just temporary.” Aphmau smiled and looked back down at her book. 

Paul looked a mix between confused and mortified but he just turned his head back to the sea. 

The story of the Divine Warriors takes place over 900 years ago. The six Divine Warriors were once friends. Irene was a fighter for peace, and often fought for causes she felt were just. She was the only one of her friends not to go through the cycle of death and rebirth, as she had to remain as she was to protect the world. Because of this, she had to watch her friends die and be reborn over and over again. She often fought alongside Esmund, who was a shield for good and her lover. 

Eventually, after the fight in the Irene dimension and Irene was never heard or seen from again the Divine Warriors came down to the mortal world one last time to tell the people an important message after that, the other warriors died again and none of the Divine Warriors were never heard or seen from again. 

“Aphmau! We’re here.” Paul alerted Aphmau and she saved her place in her book and put it back in her bag where the glint from a silver key in her bag distracted her for a moment before remembering that they needed to tie their boat to the dock. They almost missed the dock because Paul was too busy untangling the rope but they were fine in the end. Paul got out of the boat first because he was closest to the dock, he didn’t seem to have anything but he did have pocket’s in his pants so maybe there was something in there. Aphmau put her bag over her shoulder and went off her boat and onto the dock of Bright Port. 

“So this is Bright Port huh?” Aphmau asked, putting her fist on her hips and looking at the stairs that went up to the village of Bright Port. It was getting dark already so the street lights of the village were starting to come up making the village even more beautiful. The street lights looked like big stars in a very big galaxy. 

“Yep, my home.” Paul went over to start walking up the stairs “You may have to sleep over here since it’s keeping so dark. I can rent a place for you if you want?” 

“Oh, no thank you.” Aphmau responded by climbing up the stairs behind Paul “I can do that myself.” 

“No, no, no I need to do this after all the nice things you have done for me and Visher.” Paul insisted. They finally reached the entrance of the village and it was so much more beautiful than Aphmau expected. 

There was a long stone wall about a few feet tall surrounding the front and a little bit of the sides of the village. There were two metal gates that were opened so people could get in. There were two small statues that looked like leprechauns holding lanterns right next to the two metal gates. Aphmau could see that the streets were stone and diverged into two streets around this water fountain. There were buildings as far as Aphmau could see.

“My gods! This village is so pretty!” Aphmau exclaimed. 

“Yep,” Paul paused and looked down. He sighed “Thank you Aphmau for bringing me back home. Now, I’ll go tell the news to Visher’s...wife.” Paul dreaded the idea of that and his body language and face showed it. 

“Paul,” Aphmau put her hand on the merchant’s arm “Don’t worry. I can tell her.” 

Paul’s face lit up “R-Really? Thank you, thank you so much. I...I don’t know if I can look Visher’s wife in the eyes right now. Poor woman, I’ll be sure to speak with her soon. Thank you so much Aphmau.” 

“You’re welcome, Paul. Oh, and Paul where is Visher’s wife?” Aphmau smiled. 

“Oh right!” He turned his face to the village “It’s to the left and then take a right and then three houses down.”

“Okay thank you, Paul!” And with that, they were on their separate ways. 

Aphmau went in the directions that Paul told her and on the way a house that was very tall and was covered in flowers, moss, and flags came into her view. There was one flag that was very prominent, it had one blue star in the middle surrounded by little yellow stars and all of it was bordered by purple lines. It was very loud looking with all the colors.    
There was a guard with a blonde bob with bangs, blue eyes, a fair complexion, and deep-set eyes. She was wearing a brown headband, an all green guard uniform with a middle part that went down to her knees and a symbol of a golden fish, a brown bodysuit underneath that looked to be for protection, brown pants with knee pads made into the pants and buckles, and dark green boots with black buckles. The guard was standing next to the door of the mossy house. 

Aphmau walked up to the guard who had a strap around her chest that held her shield on her back and her sword on her waist. “Hello!” 

The guard eyes widened and looked at Aphmau like she was zoned out before Aphmau had gotten her attention. “Oh, I’m sorry the Lord isn’t here today.” 

“Oh no, I didn’t know there was a Lord that lived here. My name is Aphmau and I came from Phoenix Drop.” 

Now that got the guard’s real attention “Oh, Phoenix Drop. I haven’t heard from that place in forever but my name is Azura Acantha, the head guard of Bright Port.” 

“Well, Hello Azura and why isn’t the Lord here today?” 

Azura took a deep breath “The Lord has sadly gone missing but the council of Bright Port is currently investigating the disappearance.” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Phoenix Drop’s Lord disappeared a year ago and I’m new there so I’m trying to spruce up the place.” Azura smiled “Umm, anyway, do you know if there are any hotels I can stay at?” 

“Oh yes, Schlaf Inn is to your right, then take a left, and then it’s three buildings down. There is a big sign so you can’t miss it.” Azura pointed in the direction Aphmau would have to go. 

“Okay! Thank you! Have a goodnight!” Aphmau smiled and waved and went back on her way to Visher’s wife’s house.

“Goodbye Aphmau!” Azura waved goodbye. The guard felt afraid for the poor girl because from what Aphmau told her, Aphmau was trying to become the Lord of Phoenix Drop which was dangerous seeing how many Lords were going missing these couple of days. Azura tried not to worry though, she had bigger problems to worry about. 

Aphmau finally got to Visher’s house, it was a simple stone house with a wooden rooftop. There were two windows in the front of the house and a wooden door with a latch in the middle making the house look like it had a face which was funny to Aphmau. There were small stairs leading up to the front door and a tiny flower bed surrounding the house.    
Aphmau knocked on the door and a woman with blonde hair opened the door as soon as Aphmau lifted her fist off the door.

“Hello,” The woman answered, “who are you?” The woman had long blonde hair that was braided in two loose plaits, her eyes were a dark shade of green like the grass and were almost squinted, she had a tawny beige color to her skin with yellow undertones. She was wearing a see-through long sleeve undershirt that fell off her shoulders and went wider at the cuff, a brown corset, and a green panel skirt. 

“Uhh,” Aphmau was distracted by the woman’s beauty. “my name is Aphmau. I live at the village Phoenix Drop. Your husband was selling stuff there.” 

The woman's face brightened “Oh yes, my name is Merida. Please come in.” Merida led Aphmau into her small house where it seemed like everything was in the same room. 

Aphmau sat down at the dinner table and Merida came back with tea. “So why did you come here to our little abode?” 

Aphmau could see a little boy sleeping in a twin-sized bed. “Umm, I have bad news about your husband.” Merida didn’t talk, she just raised her eyebrows for Aphmau to continue “Your Husband Visher died in an explosion at our dock.”

Merida gasped and her eyes started watering “W-What? No...NO! THIS CAN’T BE!” She yelled “WHO DID THIS!? TELL ME NOW!” She jumped from her seat with such force that her chair fell to the floor. 

“Ma’am I’m so sorry but we don’t know yet.” Aphmau tried calming the hysteric widow down. 

“WHEN YOU FIND OUT YOU MAKE THEM PAY!” She yelled and then covered her mouth with her hand as she sobbed quietly “I-I just… please… leave, please. Just let me and my son be in peace for a while. Please go.” Aphmau put her teacup down and carefully walked out of the house. 

Aphmau took a deep breath and tried to assess the situation she was in, she just told Visher’s wife that he had died and now she was hysterical. Aphmau was tempted to go back to the house to comfort the woman but didn’t in the end not wanting the woman to yell at her. Aphmau went down the stairs and then started her way to the Schlaf Inn.

Huh, Aphmau thought Azura was right. I wouldn’t miss it. The Schlaf Inn had a big sign hanging out to the street so people could see it. Aphmau walked faster to the Inn and opened the door to the building. 

Inside the Inn was a cute little old lady as the receptionist, she had a row of shelves behind her and Aphmau guessed that’s where the hotel mail went. “Hi,” Aphmau said as she walked in “Are there any rooms I can stay at?” 

“Ohhh.” The little old lady said and fixed her glasses so she could see Aphmau “Yes, for a young girl like you I only have the best room.” The lady walked over to the left of the counter and took something from under it. When the lady’s hand went up Aphmau could see that the item she grabbed was a gold key. The golden key reminded Aphmau of the silver key that she had in her bag. 

The old lady handed Aphmau the key over the counter “Oh thank you!” 

“Yes of course. The room is up the stairs and the first door to the right.” Aphmau smiled and waved the old lady goodbye and headed up to her room. 

The old lady groaned and took her glasses off. “Ugh, why is she so happy all the time.” The old lady rubbed her eyes and transformed into the man in all black, Gene. 

Gene lifted his wrist and pushed his sleeve back to show a bracelet with a purple stone in the middle, Gene lifted it to his mouth “Everything is set in motion, kill it.” 

Back in Phoenix Drop, Sasha moves sneakily through the trees to get near Aphmau’s house. When she gets close enough to the nearest window she takes some wood she was carrying and puts it on top of each other so she can reach the window.

When she does she breaks one of the window pains and throws in an orange/golden potion on her hamster. She jumps off the wood and onto the ground and kicks the wood off the hill and onto the other side of the beach that was secluded. Sasha runs away into the woods again holding up her wrist to her mouth showing that she too has a bracelet with a purple stone in it.

“Done!” She giggles as she runs deeper into the forest. 

“Good.” A low voice said from the other side of the stone “One misery at a time.” 

Aphmau woke up from the sound of knocking at her door. Her hair was all in her face and she had the Le Saint Divin book on her chest, she must’ve fallen asleep reading it. 

More knocking.

Aphmau prudently sat up and saved her place in her book. She didn’t bother getting dressed into her normal clothes but she did bother trying to fix her thick black hair that was getting longer. 

More knocking. 

“I’m coming!” Aphmau yelled. She fixed up her nightgown and opened the door to see Azura standing there. “Oh, hello there Azura,” Aphmau said her voice returned to his sweet nature. 

“Hello Aphmau, I’m so sorry for waking you up but you have a letter from one of the guards at Phoenix Drop. His name is Dale, do you know him?” 

“Yes! I wonder what he has to say.” Azura gave Aphmau the letter that was in an envelope. 

“Also, Miss. Aphmau, I would like for you to join me at this council meeting this morning. Usually, Garroth does it but seeing as he is not here and you are taking over the position of Lord at Phoenix Drop I-” 

“Oh, I’m not taking over the position of Lord I’m just helping around.” 

Azura raised her eyebrows in confusion but went with Aphmau’s excuse anyway “Okay well, as you are the only person at Phoenix Drop here I would like you to join.” 

Aphmau thought for a second “Hmm, okay! I just have to get changed first.” 

Azura nodded and Aphmau closed the door to get changed. Azura’s face instantly blushed when Aphmau closed the door. 

“My Irene.” She mumbled under breath being taken aback by Aphmau’s beauty. 

Aphmau got changed into a purple long sleeve shirt that was tight around her body, high waist dark blue jean shorts, black thigh high socks, tiny suspenders connected to the socks and shorts to keep the socks in place, dark purple boots that went up to her calf, and a scarf that went around her shoulders three times and the end hung out the back. She brushed her hair, her teeth, put her book in her bag, the letter in her bag, and stared at the silver key in her bag.    
She didn’t know where it went but she was curious about it, she remembered that she had to get somewhere and stopped staring. Lastly, she grabbed the key to her room off of the counter and opened her door, the key was put around her finger. 

“Are you ready?” Azura asked Aphmau. 

“Of course!” They headed down to the receptionist's desk where Aphmau put the key on the counter and started walking off. 

“Umm, Aphmau you have to pay for it,” Azura said as Aphmau was walking away. 

Aphmau halted and turned around by her heels “Huh? What do you mean?” 

“You have to pay for your room? Do you have any money?” Azura asked, raising her eyebrows. 

“What’s money?” Azura’s jaw almost dropped to the floor and her eyes widened in shock. Azura quickly pulled out a pouch of coins and gave them to the receptionist who was now an old man. The old man thanked Azura and said that she and her friend could be on their way now. 

As Azura and Aphmau walked out of the Inn Azura grabbed Aphmau by the arm “How in the world do you not know what money is?” She whispered. 

“I don’t know I just don’t,” Aphmau answered innocently which got Azura even more confused. 

Even though Azura didn’t know what was going on with this woman she still explained money to her. Turns out Aphmau had a lot of questions. Things ranging from how Lords were chosen to if magical things existed, which they did. Aphmau asked things that most people already knew or things that Azura didn’t even know. The guard also pointed out things in Bright Port that Aphmau had questions about like how they made the stone houses and what did the wall do. Even though Azura had just met this woman she felt like she knew for her ages, it was weird and unsettling to Azura seeing as how her only friend was the Lord of Bright Port who has now gone missing. 

“Why are you asking me all these questions?”Azura asked as they walked closer to the Lord’s house where the council meeting was taking place. 

“I just don’t know a lot of things. I would usually ask Garroth but he isn’t here.” Aphmau responded. 

“Hmh.” 

“Azura, how did you find out the Lord was missing?” Aphmau asked, turning her head towards the guard. 

Azura thought for a second “Well he was just gone and then a week went by and then another week went by and he never came around. Many of our guards are dispatched to find him but as of right now he hasn’t been found. I find that the most disturbing news is that it has been brought to attention that Lord’s from many villages across the land have gone missing, been killed, or have stepped down from their position… only to be found dead some days later.”

The mood turned sour “Do you think that your Lord is dead?” 

Azura sighed “I want to believe that Lord Burt, our Lord, isn’t dead but at this point, I’m losing hope. That’s why I was so scared when you told me you were taking care of the village and doing most of the work.” 

“I might be in trouble.” 

“Yes, but if your villagers haven’t called you the Lord yet or anything of the sort I want to believe that you are fine.” 

“That’s good.” Aphmau put her hand in her bag and felt the envelope. “Could I possibly read the letter when we get to the council.” 

“Of course because,” Azura looked up ahead of her and stopped “We’re here.” 

“Oh!” Aphmau said and halted to a stop. 

They went inside the Lord’s house and went up a few stairs to see a table with people sitting around it. They were all wearing a different type of armor, some were wearing white pieces of armor that covered their whole body, some were wearing a silver type of armor that only covered their arms and chest, and there were people who weren’t wearing armor and were wearing something like what Azura had on.

“Hello, this is Aphmau she is a Phoenix Drop residence and the soon to be Lord.” Aphmau’s face turned red and she was about to object to the title of ‘soon to be Lord’ but one of the people in white spoke up. 

“Where is Garroth, we don’t need a little girl here we need a guard.” The person’s voice was low, probably a male which made their comment even more infuriating to Aphmau. 

“I am not a little girl, my name is Aphmau and I’ve built that village up from the dirty floor it was on. When I got there no one was happy and now people are happy to say that they are the citizens of Phoenix Drop.” 

No one spoke, they all just stared at Aphmau in awe. 

“Very good,” Azura whispered in Aphmau’s ear, she could feel the guard’s warm breath on her neck. The two of them sat down and without a beat people at the table started talking about the missing Lord. 

Aphmau zoned out as she brought the envelope out her bag and opened it with her thumbnail. When she opened it there was two letters instead of just one, Aphmau read the one that was first in the envelope. It read,

My lady,

Aphmau I’m not sure when this letter will get to you but hopefully soon because something bad has happened recently. Not sure if Zenix or Brenden told you but we are currently taking the old Lord’s house down because we find that it is no use to us anymore seeing as you are here. There is the recent news that Lord’s across the land are going missing and showing up dead days later so I do not think that the death of the old Lord was an accident. 

It was also found out that someone was camping at the old Lord’s house so it would be better if we took it down. Because of this Zenix and Brenden found a cellar in the house that is locked and we don’t have a key for it.

_ I have a key, maybe it’s for that. _

Last night Zenix and Brenden were working overnight and while they were working they were attacked and Brenden was shot by an arrow piercing his chest and we have no idea where bleeding is coming from. We need to get Brenden a special herb. It is called the moonlight herb and it will save his life. We don’t know where it is or where we can find it but we need it as soon as possible. Please Aphmau. 

Love Sincerely, 

Garroth

Aphmau shot up her seat, her eyes watering “DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT A MOONLIGHT HERB IS!” She yelled. 

Everyone was staring at her like she was crazy. 

“Aphmau,” Azura asked softly “what’s going on?” 

“My friend Brenden is dying and I need to save him!” Aphmau yelled. She got out of her seat, grabbed her bag “And if no one knows where it is then I’m going to look for it.” She stormed out of the room and the building. 

Everyone looked at Azura.    
“What the fuck?” One of the people asked. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m going to catch up to her now.” Azura apologized, grabbing her things and rushing out of the building. 

  
  
  


Aphmau walked all over the village trying to find something that looked like a ‘moonlight’ herb and tried asking people if they knew where something like that could be, no one gave her a great answer. She felt like giving up hope and just facing the fact that Brenden was going to die. She sat down on the ground on the side of the street she was on and started sobbing into her arms. 

A tiny hand tapped her on the shoulder. At first, Aphmau ignored it because she just thought it was like a leaf or a bug but then it happened again making her turn around her eyes all red and puffy. 

At first, the image was blurry because of her tears but then she wiped her eyes and the face of the little boy she had seen in Merida’s house. 

“Uh, hi, I heard that you were looking for the moonlight herb?” 

Aphmau’s face brightened and she jumped up “Do you have it? Do you know where it is?” She held the boy by his shoulders. 

“Wow, you’re happy! Well, I know where some are located. But you’ll have to help me first.” The little boy said sternly. 

“Of course anything!” Aphmau smiled brightly “My name is Aphmau by the way.” She let go of the boy. 

“My name is John!” 

“Okay John, what is the thing you need help with?” Aphmau asked which got John to pull her aside and down so she could hear him. 

“My friend is being held at the hunter's cabin, he’s locked up in the cellar below. I need you to get him outside of town but don’t show him to any adults. They’ll just lock him up again, please.” 

“Oh okay! I’ll head out now!” Aphmau said as she started to walk away. 

“Wait!” John yelled and grabbed Aphmau’s arm so she wouldn’t walk away “Take this.” He gave Aphmau a golden lasso. 

“What’s this?” Aphmau held it in her hands before putting it in her bag.

“It can carry anything when you can’t just throw the lasso around the thing you want to carry and it goes into the lasso. When you want to take the thing out of the lasso you just throw the lasso on the ground.” 

“Okay.” Aphmau responded, “So I just get your friend back, and then you’ll tell me where the flower is?” 

“Yep! I’ll be waiting back at my house but just knock on the back window if you need me!” John said. 

They both said their goodbyes and their mission had started. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter! I'll be posting more tomorrow <3 love you guys!

It was around noon when the hunter fell asleep, Aphmau knew because she had been watching him all day since she found out where he lived. Aphmau found a slightly open window in his house that was near a stairway, she guessed that’s where the cellar was and where John’s friend was. 

When she knew that the hunter wouldn’t wake up she opened the window fully and took a lot of strength because it was broken. The window made a loud ‘crack!’ when she finally got it all the way open which freaked her out and made her duck for cover because she thought that the hunter would wake up, but he didn’t. The hunter stayed sound asleep and only moved from his back to his left side facing that wall, which made Aphmau’s job a little easier. 

She climbed in through the window and slowly placed her feet on the wooden floor so she made as little sound as possible. The wood floor only creaked a little bit when she landed but that was because it was a wood floor. To her right was a desk with a rice cooker on it, the sleeping hunter, and a normal desk with pens and a journal. To her left were a coat rack, the opening to a staircase, and a small wooden chair that had a cushion on it to make it more comfortable. She sneakily walked over to the staircase which was all stone so when she touched the first step with her foot she booked it down the stairs. 

When she reached the end, there was a stone room with a tiny cell in the south end. Right above the jail cell was outside the window she just climbed through. The jail cell was closed in by a metal door with a ring of keys on a hook on the wall next to it. 

Aphmau sighed as she picked up the ring of keys and started trying them out, luckily she didn’t have to try many because the fourth key was the right key, Aphmau was on a lucky streak.

Then Aphmau opened the jail cell “Holy fuck.” In front of Aphmau was a little wolf pup “Are you… are you? Are you John’s friend?” Aphmau asked softly kneeling in front of the pup. 

The little wolf pup seemed frightened by Aphmau ``Who… who are you? What do you want? Please don’t hurt me. Please.” The little wolf pup started to sob quickly as tears fell from its eyes. 

“Aww, don’t worry. I’m here to help you.” 

“Y-you will?” The little wolf pup had a tiny smile on its face “Thank you! Thank you so much! I just want to see my… I just want… I just want to see my mommy again!” The little wolf started sobbing again. Aphmau quickly put the golden lasso out of her bag and put it around the little pup. The wolf started slowly disappearing into the lasso and the lasso started slowly glowing as the wolf started disappearing more. 

Soon the entire wolf was in the lasso and it was glowing, not super bright but bright enough to emit light about a few feet out. Aphmau carefully put the lasso in her bag and quickly got out of the jail cell and on the stairs. 

She forgot about the wooden floor so when she got up the stairs and stepped on the floor about to book it to the window the floor made the loudest creek ever. Aphmau flinched at the sound but the hunter didn’t wake up. He just moved around in his bed and then went back to his deep sleep. Aphmau almost jumped with joy but then she remembered that she just made the mistake of stepping loud on the floor so she tried not to make the mistake again. 

She quietly made her way out the window of the hunter’s cabin and into the open village. She accidentally slammed the window shut which got her to start running in the direction of John’s house. 

The window that John was talking about earlier seemingly popped out of nowhere and she slowly and carefully went over to it. She looked through the window to find Merida making food and John playing with a small wooden train. Aphmau knocked rapidly but quietly so she wouldn’t alert Merida. 

_ Weirdly, I’m working with a child, right?  _ Aphmau thought to herself. 

_ Do you know what’s weird? The fact that close to a month ago you barely knew what your name was and now your reading full-on novels.  _

_ Huh, true  _ Aphmau was talking to herself in her head so she didn’t notice when John had shown up at her side. 

“Hi.” John waved at the unsuspecting girl.

Aphmau yelled in shock which got John to grab her by her arm and pull her down so the ground. 

Inside the house, Merida stopped cooking to look out the window near her bed. John had just gone out to go do something, she didn’t know what, but she hoped that that scream wasn’t her son. When she confirmed to herself that nothing was there she went back over to the kitchen and began cooking again. 

“Why did you yell!” John scolded Aphmau. 

“I don’t know! You scared me!” Aphmau defended herself but John was already in the next conversation. 

“I can see the lasso in your bag which means that you got Lowell-” 

“Who is Lowell?” Aphmau asked, putting her hand up in stop motion. 

“The wolf pup.” Aphmau made an ‘O’ shape with her mouth when she got what he meant “Anyway, so I can’t be out for long because of, well, my dad. Anyway, it’s gonna take a while for Lowell's parents to come here but since it’s close tonight already I bet they're gonna be here soon. You might have to go look for them around the forest towards the back of the village and you might want to protect yourself with something.”

“Why? I thought that they wouldn’t attack me.” 

“Well, they don’t like humans, they only like me and my mom because of a long story. I won’t tell you now but just know that you should protect yourself.” 

The thought came to Aphmau at the last minute “Do you know anything about the Lord?” 

“The missing one? Oh um, all I know is that the werewolves know where the Lord is.” 

Aphmau gasped and covered her mouth “Did they take him?” 

“What?!” John said, offended “No! Why does everyone think that? The werewolves aren’t the bad guys.” 

“Then, who is?” 

They both were confused with this, then they heard a twig snap behind John. 

They both looked behind John to see Merida standing there with her hands on her hip. 

“John Lucas, what are you doing with that lady! Get up right now.” She pointed towards Aphmau “If you ever come near me or my family again I will call the guards on you. Now leave!” Aphmau quickly walked away from John and his mother grabbing her bag tightly. 

John mouthed the words ‘sorry’ to Aphmau as she quickly walked away. 

As Aphmau was making her way to the back of the village where John told her the forest was, she ran into Azura doing patrol. 

Azura was just looking around doing her job when the 4’10 black-haired female known as Aphmau was walking towards the forest in her line of sight “Aphmau!” She yelled “Aphmau! Get over here!” Azure ran to the girl. 

“Oh hi Azura,” Aphmau said looking around to see if there were any shortcuts to the woods “how are you?” 

“How am I? My Irene Aphmau. I was scared sick not knowing where you were! I was thinking the worst as you got eaten by a werewolf or something.” 

“Werewolves aren’t the bad guys.” Aphmau corrected “Actually I’m going to go try and find one right now!”  _ Why would you say that?  _

“You’re what!?” Azura yelled in Aphmau’s face. 

“I’m uh…” Aphmau finally found a shortcut that looked to go to the forest “I got to go, nice talking to you!” Aphmau booked it towards the shortcut. 

Azura was pushed back as Aphmau ran towards the shortcut that went to the woods “Aphmau!” Azura yelled but it was no good, Aphmau was already long gone. 

The guard took a deep breath in and ran her hands down her face “You’re gonna be the death of me and I don’t even know you.” Azura said to herself and went back to her patrol. 

“Logan please,” 

“NOPE!” 

“Logan! Come on! Everything is gonna gets sorted out.” It’s been almost a whole day since Brenden got shot with that arrow and it’s been almost three hours since Zenix and Garroth went out to try and find the attacker. Everyone in the village is acting calmly to make sure Kiki doesn’t freak out and Dale doesn’t crack under the pressure of now being the head guard, even the new villager Zoey was acting calmly, but noo Logan had to freak out and start packing his stuff. 

Logan came down with a suitcase that was overfilled with clothes and various other items “It is not safe here and I’m not risking anything, this village is not safe.” Logan started taking things from the kitchen that were his but he gave to Donna. 

“Logan, I’ve been at this village since forever! Just because one person got shot doesn’t mean it’s the end of the world!” 

“It’s because of that girl, the Lord.” 

Donna gasped “Excuse me? That  _ girl  _ is the best thing that’s happened to this village! She’s done nothing wrong, she is trying to help.” 

“Still leaving.” Logan almost got to the door when Donna grabbed his arms. 

“Logan, please. Please. Just stay and everything will be fine.” She pleaded to the man that she loved. 

Logan stared into donna’s green eyes, “Donna I love you.”

Donna smiled “I love you too.” She brought him close to him and kissed him. 

Logan dropped his suitcase and picked Donna up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

Logan would be staying for a while. 

Aphmau made it to a little clearing in the forest when she decided to sit down and take a break from looking for the werewolves. She looked in her bag to check that the golden lasso was still there even though it was glowing through her bag and she could see that it was still in her bag. 

She reached for her sword which was supposed to be on her waist but when she went for it her hand only touched her side. “Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no.” She looked around frantically for her sword in her bag, around the clearing, a little ways back from where she came but no sword.

Then she remembered that she left her sword in her hotel room and she was already way too far from it now to go back, the wolves would be here any minute now. 

Then she heard a twig snap “PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!” She cried and contracted her body inwards, her hands crossing each other and grabbing her waist, she even brought one leg up to her chest even though she was standing up. 

“I’m sorry!” She heard a male voice say from the bushes “I’m sorry!” The bushes she heard the voice come out of started rustling and came out of the bushes was a man with all black on, even his hair was black. 

He outstretched his hand as a signal that he wasn’t harmful “I’m sorry, I just got lost in the woods and heard a voice so I started walking to it.” Aphmau didn’t move “My name is Gene, even though I have a sword on me I swear I’m friendly.” 

Aphmau slowly started letting go of the tension in her body and put her leg down “I’m Aphmau,” She said slowly “why are you lost?” 

“I’m a simple wander.” 

“Hmm, can I have your sword? I need to protect myself.” 

Gene knew why she needed to protect herself, he had been watching her all day “Why It’s my sword.” 

“I know but I forgot mine, I need to make sure I-” Gene grabbed her as soon as his hair stood upon his neck. He covered her mouth with his hand to make her shut up. She struggled under his grip as she carefully made sure the bag was closed and Gene’s hand couldn’t get in it. 

“Aphmau, what are you doing in the middle of the woods?” He asked, looking around skeptically.

She tried talking but his hand was still over her mouth so it was just a muffled mess. He quickly fixed his mistake and uncovered her mouth “Gods, I’m here because I have to give something to someone.” 

“Then why do I smell a werewolf?” 

“Ummm.” Aphmau didn’t know how to explain that part, and she didn’t have to because right after Gene asked that something dark and furry jumped from the bushes making Gene dive to the right, into the grass. 

He grabbed the sword out of its sheath on his left side and started fighting the werewolf. None of them were hitting each other, Gene would try and stab the werewolf and the werewolf would dodge, the werewolf tried to swipe at Gene with its claws but Gene just dodged. It was going in circles, and it was going in so many circles that Aphmau ended up getting up and running away further into the forest trying to find a nice werewolf. 

Gene and the werewolf were just starting to hit each other when Gene noticed that Aphmau wasn’t in the place he had put her, Gene looked around frantically. The werewolf noticed the man's frightened expression and started sniffing the air. 

“Found her.” The werewolf smirked and started sprinting deeper into the forest. 

Gene quickly ran after the beast, sweat trickling down his forehead and his grip losing on the sword he was holding.  _ If you kill her before I do, you're done you little dog _ Gene thought to himself. Gene was following Aphmau under no orders from anyone. He was simply doing this because he thought he would get more respect from Zane if he killed the Lord in training that Phoenix Drop was holding, also if Aphmau found out where the Lord was being held he would be dead. 

Aphmau’s scent was getting stronger as the wolf ran faster and deeper into the woods. She smelled of lavender, pine trees, and… Kiki? The werewolf started slowing down and started sniffing the air to confirm that she did smell like Kiki, and she did. The werewolf started running faster to catch the lady and why she smelled like Kiki. 

Both Gene and the werewolf stopped running when they came across this raven which Aphmau was standing at the edge of. 

“Aphmau,” Gene said calmly “what are you doing?” 

She turned around “I can’t run further, I’ll drown in the water down there.” Gene sighed of relief. 

The werewolf growled at Aphmau and walked closer to her. Gene drew his sword but the werewolf finally swiped his away with his paw making him fly backward into a tree. 

“Please don’t hurt me, I have your son Lowell.” 

“I know I smelled him on you but why do you have him.” 

Aphmau took the golden lasso out of the bag and threw it on the floor “I was trying to save him!” the golden lasso started glowing way brighter than what it was before. It started expanding and Lowell’s body started forming in the middle of it. 

After about ten seconds Lowell’s whole body was formed and Aphmau quickly grabbed the now not glowing golden lasso and shoved it into her bag. 

“Lowell?” The werewolf dad cried “We haven’t seen you for weeks! Where were you!”

Lowell’s eyes started filling with tears as he explained how Aphmau saved him “I’m sorry dad, I was just playing with John and then I got caught by a hunter.” 

“See! I was saving him from his doom! You don’t have to kill me! Also, why did you kill my friend!” Aphmau yelled pointing over to Gene. 

“I did not kill him. He is still breathing,” Aphmau started running over to Gene but the werewolf dad caught her “but right now you have to answer this question.” 

“I didn’t do anything to your son.” She said defensively. 

“No,” his voice was scratchy and low “that’s not what I was going to ask. I was going to ask why you smell like a friend of mine. Kiki. Do you have a stuffed bunny on you?”

“Huh?” Aphmau walked backward getting out of the werewolf’s arms “No, I mean I have a Kiki in my village. She has red hair and I guess she has a nice smell.” 

The werewolf carefully started sniffing around her “Yes, my Kiki has red hair. Is your Kiki good with animals?” he backed away waiting for Aphmau’s answer. 

“Yes, she… she is good with animals. How… how do you know her?”

The werewolf took a while to answer “We were friends for a long time. She cared for me.” 

“Okay. Now I need two things from you, a herb called moonlight and information about the Lord of Bright Port.” 

“Lord Burt? I guess you are wondering where he is? And about the herb, hmm.” Aphmau looked down to see Lowell snuggled against his dad’s leg while his dad was thinking “Grab your mate and follow me.” 

Aphmau started walking to Gene but she paused to ask the werewolf one question “What does a mate mean?” 

“Hm.” The werewolf didn’t say anything else and started walking away so that was Aphmau’s signal to wake Gene up. 

Good thing was that there was no bleeding that was obvious on Gene so Aphmau slapped him to wake up. 

Gene jolted up “AH! What’s going on!” 

“Gene! Chill! That werewolf over there is nice! We’re probably going to his village, now get up.” 

“His village?” Gene suppressed a smirk “Okay, but if he does anything threatening I’m killing him.” 

“I heard that!” The werewolf yelled from behind them holding his son. 

Gene grunted. He grabbed his sword and stood up followed by Aphmau standing up as well. Gene followed behind her as she walked over to the very scary werewolf man  _ Hopefully that nose can’t smell the dead _ Gene thought while walking. 

Before entering the werewolf’s village he stopped and turned around making Aphmau almost run into him and Gene almost run into Aphmau. 

“Before you enter this village you must tell me that you will not slaughter any of my people with your hands up near your head so they are visible.” 

“Why? Can you not trust us?” Gene teased. 

“Not after everything that has happened, no.” 

The mood got depressive. 

Aphmau and Gene slowly raised their hands next to their head making sure their hands were visible to the werewolf man. 

“I promise not to slaughter any of your people.” They said at the same time even though the werewolf man didn’t tell them to say something specific. 

“Woah, cool!” Aphmau giggled “We said it at the same time!” Gene didn’t seem to care but smiled awkwardly for Aphmau’s sake. 

“Also, my name is Bodolf. I am the alpha of this tribe.” 

Gene nodded and Aphmau just kept her smile on her face. Bodolf took this as a sign to walk them into the village which was only holding werewolves.

Gene felt dark energy surround him and he almost fainted, he never got used to it even after so many years. The others didn’t seem to feel it though which made Gene look like a weirdo. 

He looked around the village to see multiple houses that looked to be made out of hay with that ugly yellow color that covered all the houses. As he was looking around Gene's eyes widened, a little garden holding flowers that shined brightly and were under direct moonlight. 

“Moonlight herbs.” He muttered under his breath and stopped in his tracks. 

No one had noticed he had stopped walking behind Aphmau so he took that as he could sneakily walk away from the group and go over to the garden. 

Bodolf took Aphmau to a cave filled with werewolves working on different things like swords, pickaxes, or just simply talking to one another. The glowing pit of lava radiated heat into Aphmau’s entire body making her sweat. The lava pit was right next to it was a more feminine werewolf. 

“Why do you have a pit of lava?” Aphmau asked as she walked cautiously around it. 

“It helps us forge our items,” Bodolf responded. “Lowell, can you please go over to Nuntis, Aphmau and I are going to talk about older things.” 

“Okay, dad!” Lowell said happily “I’m so happy to be back.” 

“I’m happy you're back too,” Bodolf said smiling as his son trotted away from the cave and went into a little yellow cottage with no door.

Bodolf stood next to the more feminine werewolf and stood on only his hind legs “Now, the first thing is first. I’ll explain Kiki, Kiki had saved me when I was a pup and without her, I probably wouldn’t be alive today. I thank her for everything she has ever done for me and I’m glad I have her as a friend, I thought you had a stuffed bunny because I gave that to her when I was little.” 

“That’s very sweet of Kiki, she is a super sweet girl and she gave me my hamster Sean Connery!” 

Bodolf awkwardly smiled “Weird name. And thank you for saving Lowell, he and another pup are the only pureblood wolves we have left in this tribe. There aren’t many people around nowadays as nice as Kiki.” 

Aphmau smiled and blushed “You’re welcome! But what is a pureblood?” 

“A pureblood is a werewolf that wasn’t a human before and was turned into a werewolf.” 

“Ohh,” Aphmau nodded her head in understanding. 

“I also wanted to say sorry for my behavior before. It’s just… anger has always been our people’s weakness. Be it our animal instinct or just something we inherited from our ancestors, we’re weak when it comes to rage.” 

“Well, I’m not dead so we’re fine!” 

Bodolf awkwardly laughed. Aphmau noticed he did a lot of things, awkwardly “Your humor makes me laugh.” 

Aphmau giggled so he wouldn’t feel so uncomfortable. 

“What is your name kind human?” 

“Oh, my name is Aphmau. Just Aphmau.” 

“Hmm, but seriously dear Aphmau thank you so much for bringing back my son. The rest of our tribe was bitten and welcomed to call our people home when they were exiled from their villages for being well… werewolves.” 

“Oh, that’s terrible. I’m sorry.” 

“It is only life. I cannot say our people are pure of heart either.” Bodolf said in defense “We’ve had our moments in history. But enough of old tales -- we’re different now and only use our arms for those who have wrong us and your “Bright Port” has taken not one but TWO of our kind!” 

“What? What do you mean?” Aphmau was shocked, she thought Bright Port was a good place. 

“According to one of our brothers, our brother Visher… was brutally burned. We did not know of this because his body was never returned to his rightful home. He will never get a proper burial.” Bodolf had anger in his eyes as he talked about the late fisherman. 

“Wait?... Visher was a werewolf? Oh, my gods.” 

“You knew him?” Aphmau nodded her head “Well, yes he was a werewolf. He married a human woman who accepted him for himself and his altered form, his son, John, doesn’t show any signs of turning into a werewolf but he smells of our kind. He’s always welcomed her despite his human appearance. Regardless, Visher was murdered by his own man.” 

Aphmau was silent trying to gather all of this new information she learned about the man she just thought was a fisherman “Actually, Visher was killed in my village. He and his boat exploded and there were no remains left. I’m so sorry.” 

“Your… Your village?... Dear sun and moon gods it seems we have made a grave mistake. I should have listened to Lord Burt.” Bodolf was hinting at something terrible. 

“Wait… What- What do you mean?” asked. 

Bodolf crossed his arms and held one hand up to his face tapping one claw to his face, being overall anxious “The Lord of Bright Port, Burt, is a kind man. A man of great healing magic… and brave stupidity.” 

Aphmau didn’t answer for she was very confused and pretty sure Bodolf was talking to himself. 

Bodolf became aware of Aphmau’s confusion and started to explain himself “... A few days ago we sought to take our vengeance on Bright Port, not only for what they did to Visher but for the unfair treatment we’ve had to endure all these years. Even though we currently have a treaty between our tribe and their village, they used to slaughter our kind for food and clothing - we wished to make them pay.

We used dark magic to erect a structure known as a Nether Portal to summon the demons from the depths of hell, foolishly thinking we could control them. As we did Lord Burt interrupted our ceremony and attempted to explain what had happened… we didn’t believe him.” 

Aphmau let a small gasp escape from her lips “Then, what happened?” 

Bodolf sighed in defeat “Our one pure female werewolf cub was taken by a demon from hell. The Lord bravely jumped in after her but it was too late, the creature had destroyed pieces of the portal causing it to shut off with both of them inside. We don’t have the materials to reconstruct it. 

“Well, if I fix it then I can get Lord Burt who is a master in healing magic and then I won’t have to find the moonlight herb. I can also save your other pup.” 

“You?... You would be so kind as to do that? You know, both the Lord and our werewolf pup, Kiva,... might be dead.” 

Aphmau smiled softly “I like helping people. It’s what I do. Right Ge-” Aphmau turned around to find Gene nowhere near her. 

“Oh right, your black haired mate, where did he go. I didn’t even notice he was gone.” 

“Okay, what does ‘mate’ even mean? It doesn’t sound like friends.” Aphmau asked, turning around back to Bodolf. 

The alpha had a surprised expression on his face “You two aren’t together, romantically?” 

Aphmau’s face twisted in disgust “Gross! No! He was lost and then he saved me from you so we’re friends. We aren’t together, I barely know the dude.” 

“Hmh. Well, thank you Aphmau. Thank you so much. Your kindness will not go unrewarded. Inside that chest over there,” he pointed towards a brown chest in the corner of the room “you will find supplies. Please, if you do this, take what you need and bring both Kiva and Lord Burt back safely. If you do this I’ll be sure to make peace with the village… for now.” He mumbled the last part so Aphmau couldn’t hear him.

In the far distance, a figure in all brown and black clothing and a green mask watches a werewolf tribe from afar. He can see a man in all black stealing special moonlight herbs that were rare and special to the moonlight herb. “Why?” He whispered to himself under his mask looking at the thief. 

Gene was hidden in the darkness near the garden so he was able to steal most if not all of the moonlight herbs. No wolf had noticed him taking them because they were either in their little huts, talking to each other and not paying attention to the garden, or all in that little cave that Aphmau and Bodolf were in. The thought of Aphmau made Gene’s blood boil, he didn’t know why but that goodie to shoes was getting on his nerves even though he barely knew the girl.   
He would have to go back to the cave and talk to Aphmau and make her not suspect anything and make her forget about the moonlight herb or? He felt around in his pockets and found a box of matches, or he could light this garden on fire and run away framing Aphmau for the whole thing. 

But he wouldn’t do that, right? 

Aphmau found a pickaxe, a sword, food, and some coins in the chest that Bodolf pointed to. She thanked him and was starting to get on her way out of the cave. She still found it weird that Gene had just gone off without her knowing but she knew he would pop up somewhere sooner or later. 

The more feminine werewolf followed her to the entrance of the cave “Hello, I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Khira, Bodolf’s wife.” 

“Oh don’t worry, I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you,” Aphmau said, putting the last of the coins in her bag.

“He told me… He told me…. He told me that you know Kiki, she is an amazing woman for a human.” 

“He didn’t explain it but, how does he know Kiki?”

Khira sighed “Long ago when Bodolf was a wolf pup he was going to be slaughtered by hunters. Kiki then… Kiki then… Kiki then saved him by releasing him from his captivity, but she paid a great price and was hurt by the hunters who she freed him from.   
Bodolf then saved her from them in return but they didn’t escape without wounds. Bodolf then brought Kiki here and we helped her back to health.” 

“Then? Was she okay?” Aphmau was intrigued by the story but she knew Khira was hiding something.

“Kiki never… never… Kiki never truly recovered from that night but she did… she did live among us and learned our ways of life. She became one with nature like us and became best friends with Bodolf. She was… She was but a child then and her family missed their daughter. We took her back to her family and she left with Bodolf a little stuffed rabbit she always carried with her. 

Bodolf returned it as he couldn’t be attached to sentimental items as he would become the Alpha one day.” 

“Wait.” Aphmau looked through her bag to find the envelope that had two letters in it. She didn’t feel like looking at the first one again already knowing what happened to Brenden so she picked up the second letter and unfolded it. “Will you look at that?” The letter read, 

Dear Aphmau, 

This will be short but I didn’t know where you were exactly you were going but when I heard you were leaving for Bright Port you had already left, so I made Dale send this to you along with the other letter he wrote. 

Taped to this envelope is a little bunny rabbit I made when I was little and carried around with me everywhere. It will help you if you ever come across any lupine (or werewolves). Tell them that you are friends with Kiki and you mean no harm. 

Love, 

Kiki 

On the letter near Kiki’s signature was taped a little stuffed bunny that looked hand made. 

“I guess you did have it on you.” 

“Huh, do you think I should give it back to Bodolf?” Aphmau took the bunny off of the letter and held it in her hand as she put the letter back in the envelope and put the envelope back in her bag. 

Khira looked at the bunny and then at her husband and then back at the bunny “I would say… I should say… I would say no. He is the alpha male, he cannot be seen with it. But it is good you have it, maybe you can do something with it later and it could help someone else. But right now… right now you should focus on what you are here to do. You will save our youngest female, yes? I heard, go and prepare. Please and thank you.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry, I haven't posted, I haven't been on my computer! Love you guys lots! <3

Zenix was holding a bow while a quiver was around his pack holding twelve arrows. Garroth was near an entrance of a cave looking around to see if there were any traces of anyone living there. 

Garroth’s back was turned away from Zenix so he couldn’t see the anger and evil in Zenix’s eyes.   
Near Zenix was the skull of what seemed to be some sort of Goat “Do it.” It seemed to say “Do it now!” Zenix took an arrow out of his quiver and drew his bow. He squinted one of his eyes to get a better shot. 

“Don’t move,” he said and released the string of the bow making the arrow fly towards the unsuspecting guard.

Zenix looked up into the night sky and took a deep breath. 

Then he ran. 

Aphmau came out of the cave not exactly knowing what to do but she seemed to have the right idea. 

Rebuild the portal to hell, save the little wolf pup Kiva, and then save the Lord. Easy, of course with the help of Gene who was near a little garden near the slope of the hill they were on. The moon was still shining very bright so that must’ve been why Gene was glowing but it didn’t explain why there was a dark aura surrounding the man. 

“Gene!” Aphmau yelled and waved at the man running over to him. Her sword that was encased in its leather sheath was hitting against her thigh making her stop running because it was hurting. 

Gene looked surprised that Aphmau was running over to him and quickly shoved whatever he was holding in his jacket. “You can… You can see me?” He pointed at himself raising one eyebrow. 

“Yeah? Why shouldn’t I?” 

Gene shrugged “No reason. So, what did you learn in that weird werewolf cave?” 

“Well,” Aphmau started “We need to rebuild this weird portal thing to hell so we can save their little wolf pup Kiva and the Lord of Bright Port.” 

_ So that’s what I was feeling  _ Gene thought  _ Maybe I can kill her in hell, she would make a good sacrifice she seems powerful. But it’s still weird about how she could see me because I was totally in the shadow’s, right?  _

Aphmau didn’t know what Gene was doing because he was staring at the ground with his eyes wide and not saying anything. “Gene, you okay?” She waved her hand in front of the man’s face. 

Gene snapped out of it “Oh yeah, I’m fine. Do you know how much obsidian we will need?” 

Aphmau tilted her head in confusion “Huh?” 

“Do you know how to make a portal to hell?” Aphmau shook her head “Oh my god.” Gene sighed. 

“What!” Aphmau said in defense “I don’t know like, anything!” 

“Really?” Aphmau nodded “Huh, well we’ll need to find out how much obsidian we’ll need so do you have any idea how we’ll find that out?” 

Aphmau looked around and regarded a gravel path heading into another hill across from the werewolf cave “I think I might have found it.” She turned her head back around to Gene “You can go find supplies and then we can make what we need!” 

Gene nodded “Okay that sounds good.” And with that Aphmau headed to the possible entrance of where the portal might be. 

Aphmau headed into the little cave and instantly felt a wave of emotions roll over her. Things ranging from sadness and sorrow to rage and revenge. Aphmau clutched her chest in pain “What- What is this?” She asked, pain in her voice. 

“This is the portal of hell.” A werewolf much older and much bigger than the ones she had seen “It’s get’s energy from the evil around the world.” 

“Why is it making me feel this way?” Aphmau struggled to walk over to the werewolf. 

“Because,” The werewolf turned his attention to Aphmau “You have not experienced the terrors of this world. You have no idea what it is like to feel these things, you will now.” 

“Is this what people experience all the time?” 

“Sometimes, not all the time though.” He turned his attention back to the portal. “This shrine used to be sacred, where many flowers would bloom. Now this place is filled with sorrow, the flowers don’t bloom for us. We attempted to taint the lands with our rage… our weakness. 

When you are ready, place the obsidian in the missing spots and light the inside with fire. We don’t know what awaits you inside but… be prepared.” Aphmau recognized that two spots were missing from the portal where obsidian would be. Aphmau took a mental note of that and struggled out of the cave. 

When she got out of the cave it felt like a weight had been slightly lifted off of her shoulders. She still felt all the sadness, sorrow, and anger but this time it felt small and it could be used at any time. It was weird because the feeling she had felt when Visher died could now have a name “grieving” she grieved after Visher. She felt more human. 

Gene had made it down the hill and was currently looking at a waterfall of lava, he felt at home. He wished he could feel like this all the time but it was hard when you barely felt any emotion in the first place. He grabbed a bucket out of his rarely ending inside pockets his jacket had and filled it about an inch away from the brim with lava. One bubbled formed at the top and pop spitting some lava on Gene’s face, he didn’t react, all he did was slowly wipe it off of his face and now there was a burn mark on his face.

He snapped out of his trance and began walking back to the tribe. As he was walking up the hill he watched Aphmau near the garden they were talking at a few minutes ago, just standing there. 

“Aphmau!” Gene yelled and lifted his arms so she could see the lava “I got one of the ingredients!” 

Aphmau smiled “Good! Do you need water?” 

Gene nodded “Yep! Why? Do you see any?” 

“Yeah! There is a small waterfall near the entrance of the cave I just went in.” Gene finally reached the top of the hill and walked over to Aphmau, still holding the bucket of lava in his hands. 

“How did you not spill any?” She asked as Gene and she walked over to the small waterfall near the entrance of the cave that had the portal. 

“I don’t know.” He did know, it was magic. “Well, anyway, can you dig a small hole that I can pour this lava in.” At this rate, his hands should’ve been burning off because instead of holding onto the handle of the bucket, he was holding onto the actual bucket but he didn’t feel anything. 

Aphmau nodded and scrapped a small hole out of the dirt with the diamond pickaxe Bodolf had given her. When the hole was deep and wide enough Gene crouched down and poured the lava slowly into the hole. 

Both Aphmau and Gene were mesmerized by the red-golden color the lava had. Gene stood up still staring at the lava. 

“Well,” Aphmau said breaking her trance “the water is this way if you want some.” 

Gene didn’t take his eyes away from the lava but he nodded slowly which got Aphmau to take his hand and drag him over to the little waterfall. 

Gene got the bucket full of water and walked over to the hole with lava. He poured the water quickly over the lava leaving behind this uneven and wavy black stone. Gene stretched his arm out towards Aphmau. 

“Can I have your pickaxe?” 

“Oh sure.” Aphmau still had the diamond pickaxe in her hand so she gave it to Gene. 

“How many pieces do we need? I don’t want to waste any obsidian.” He took the pickaxe from Aphmau. He slung it over his shoulder ready to bang it against the stone and start getting pieces. 

“Uhh, one left bottom corner piece and just a normal straight piece.” 

Gene nodded and started picking at the stone. Shaping it in the pieces that they needed. It was almost as if he had made one of these portals before. 

Aphmau started stretching and yawning and realized that she hadn’t slept the whole day. She got the letter in the morning and since is the next Brenden has needed the medicine for almost two days. She just hoped that no one else had gotten hurt while she was gone. 

“Excuse me!” A female elf said towards Dale the temporary head guard “Excuse me! I have a question!” Dale was near the guard tower doing his normal patrol. 

Dale turned his attention towards the elf “Hello, Zoey right?” The elf nodded “Well what do you need?” 

Zoey took a deep breath “I know it’s none of my business but I feel I should know what is going on in this village seeing as how I got here yesterday and everything is hectic.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to say it’s hectic,” Dale said sadly. 

“Sorry, it’s just, according to some people the ‘Lord’ is out and the head guards are out and I don’t know what is going on. I understand that I am in no position to know but if you were to tell me I would feel better about staying here.” 

Dale sighed “Well you are very professional. I guess it won’t hurt to tell you.” Dale took a big breath “The reason our ‘village caretaker’ is out is that one of our citizens got shot with an arrow and we need medicine to heal him. Our head guard Garroth and his apprentice are out because they are trying to find the attacker.” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I have another question though, why do you call your ‘Lord’ the ‘village caretaker’?” Zoey asked. 

“Garroth, our head guard, has asked us to refrain from calling the ‘Lord’ the Lord due to dozens of different Lord’s going missing throughout the land.” 

Zoey's eyes saddened “That’s what happened to my village. I came here because, yes I am a merchant, but my village was in disarray after the Lord disappeared.” 

“What about your other two companions?” Dale asked. 

“Oh yes, Belladonna, my wife and our friend Kitten, well Belladonna was outcast from her village and Kitten wasn’t someone who liked to stay in one place so I’m surprised that she is staying here.” Zoey’s heart filled with love and a smile started carving itself into her face as a tall woman with dark skin, peachy colored hair that went down to her thighs, and white bunny ears approached the two “Speaking of Belladonna here she is.” 

Belladonna walked towards Zoey and kissed her cheek “Sorry I just needed to know if you were selling anything today so we can get the booth out.” 

“No, I don’t think I’m going to.” Zoey looked at Dale “Well, Belladonna this is Dale the…?”

“Temporary head guard of Phoenix Drop.” Dale shook Belladonna’s hand “I didn’t know women could get married to each other.” 

Belladonna almost burst out laughing if she didn’t bite her tongue “Well, it happens. I’m glad that you let us in your lovely village, it’s amazing.” 

“Your welcome!” Dale said happily but his smile dropped as did Belladonna’s. Dale’s gut dropped because whatever had made Belladonna look like she had seen a dead body probably wasn’t good. “What’s wrong?” Dale asked

Belladonna pointed over Dale’s shoulder to the entrance of the village where a man with all brown and green on with a green mask dropped a familiar face onto the grass and ran into the forest. 

The three of them quickly ran towards the dropped body and Dale identified the body as Garroth’s, the head guard. He looked to be shot with an arrow around the same place Brenden had been shot. 

Belladonna kissed her wife, turned into a little white bunny, and ran into the forest chasing after the mysterious man. 

“What is she gonna do?” Dale asked, picking up Garroth’s body with the help of Zoey. 

“Bunny’s are good at finding things, she is hopefully going to find that man who dropped off Garroth.” 

“We need that herb fast, and now.” 

Aphmau had started walking around the tribe, or village she didn’t know, but she had met most if not all of the werewolves in this village. One of them was named Balto and he scared Aphmau the most because he always seemed to be yelling, he also wanted to overthrow Bodolf but because that’s not how the werewolf politics work he wouldn’t. There was a little wolf pup that was born not only a few minutes ago and was asking for its name while its mother laughed at the little pup. Most of the werewolves didn’t speak all that well besides Bodolf, his wife Khira, and the wolf she had met in the cave with the broken portal in it. 

“Aphmau! Help me carry these to the portal!” He called Aphmau over from where she was standing. He was holding the straight piece of the obsidian so when Aphmau got over there she picked up the left corner piece and almost fell on her face. 

Gene laughed at her and then didn’t bother to help her carry it. Instead, Bodolf who was watching her from the sidelines helped her carry the piece to the portal. Aphmau didn’t want to say anything but she found it weird how she never told Gene where the portal was, he just started walking. 

When Aphmau got into the cave she wasn’t bombarded with terrible feelings she just felt, normal. She could never understand how people deal with these emotions daily. With all these emotions Aphmau thought it was weird she saw Gene smile as he got closer to the portal. 

Aphmau, Bodolf, and Gene put all the pieces into place and Bodolf gave Aphmau this item called ‘flint and steel’. She had to hit the flint part against the steel part and sparks would emit from it lighting the portal and letting them go inside. Aphmau read her sword and bag while Gene held tightly onto the pickaxe she gave him which gave her a funny feeling about all of this. 

She luckily got the portal light on her first try and with good luck from the big werewolf in the cave and goodbye from Bodolf, Gene and her were on their way into hell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is shorter but I thought that it was a good place to stop the chapter! Hope you guys keep reading! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that I always accept critique on my work! My Tumblr is @bishthatwasajoke you can send me questions about my story and everything! <3

Aphmau and Gene emerged from the portal to hell and the only one affected was Aphmau. Hell was bathed in red and black lighting, the only bright thing was the lava that flowed throughout the place and seemed to give it its energy. Everything around Aphmau seemed to be alive and breathing, even the floor, it felt like she could feel a massive heartbeat under her feet which shook her legs and her body to her core. 

The only trees that were there were dead and full of hanging bodies. The sky was full of bats and flying creatures she couldn’t identify. There were piles of grey mist that looked vaguely like people wandering around the landscape, she felt instant sadness when she looked one of them directly in the eyes which were pitch black and held no soul. Skeletons were everywhere holding bow and arrows ready to strike anyone through the heart. 

Then Aphmau got a gut feeling that someone was wrong. She turned around to face Gene who was holding the pickaxe above his head ready to strike it into Aphmau. 

Something took over her and in a blink of an eye, she had grabbed her sword and driven it through Gene’s torso making him drop the pickaxe and slowly fall to the ground. 

Aphmau eyes filled with tears “Why did you do that?” She asked Gene, not wanting to take the sword out of his torso but not wanting to let the sword go. 

Gene huffed out a laugh “Because I hate you and everything you stand for.” He ripped the sword out of his torso dropping to the ground with a  _ thud.  _

Aphmau was in shock and covered her mouth with the hand that wasn’t holding the bloody sword. Tears started streaming down her face as she stared at the dead body of her friend Gene, but she couldn’t waste any time. 

Through her tears and shaky body, she picked up her pickaxe, put her bloody sword back in its sheath, and started walking around trying to find something that would lead in the right direction to where the wolf pup Kiva might be. 

She didn’t have to walk far though because as she reached the edge of the cliff she was on she saw a gigantic black castle surrounded by lava. There was a red bridge connecting it to the ground below the cliff. 

The only way she could get to the bridge was by digging out a path down through the cliff, so she did just that. It was a little tricky getting the path so she wouldn’t slide down it and sometimes she would break some of the ground she was standing on and it would lead down into a pit so she had to always look before stepping down. The ground was red and felt like it was always moving and alive which made Aphmau uncomfortable that she was technically killing it by picking at it with her pickaxe. 

After about an hour Aphmau had finally finished her path down to the ground floor where the bridge was. She looked back on her path and felt happy and proud that she actually built a path all on her own without anyone helping her but then she remembered Gene’s lifeless body and her eyes started filling up with tears. She bit her tongue and remembered why she was here in hell in the first place, she had to save the wolf pup Kiva. 

“You got this Aphmau.” She said to herself as she walked towards the dark red bridge “You got this.” She put her pickaxe into her bag and moved on. She moved slowly around the walls of the bridge checking to see if anyone was there, which there was. 

Two guards were outside the castle entrance holding two big dark purple swords. Their armor was all spikey and red, almost blending into the bridge they were on. They also had spiked helmets that didn’t show their eyes at all, only black. 

Thankfully the entrance to the castle didn’t have a door so it was wide open so if Aphmau ran fast enough she could get inside and get the wolf pup and get out. 

That’s not what happened, like at all.

She started running towards the castle but instead of her going so fast that the guards couldn’t register her they noticed her immediately. Some force took over her body and she grabbed her diamond sword and sliced through one of the guard’s legs, it disappeared into black smoke when her sword went all the way through, and even though her mind was screaming and panicking her body was calm and smooth as it sliced the arm of off the second guard and watched it disappear into black smoke like the first guard had. She dropped her diamond sword on the ground and gasped as she looked at the armor that was left behind. 

She didn’t have any time to pick up her sword, which was now lightly glowing a purple color, and raced into the castle trying to find any hint as to where Kiva was. Aphmau ended up choosing a random staircase to go up which would be a bad idea in any other situation but ended up being good for her. 

She sneaked past an area that looked to be a diner of some sort. She tripped over her foot and got scared that she alerted someone so instead of attending to her now bleeding knee she booked it up the staircase into a hallway with an open room with a cage. 

Her heart was thumping rapidly in her chest and her fingers were pulsing as she moved quietly into the room with the cage. Inside the cage, she saw the small wolf body of the pup Kiva. 

“Kiva! Hey!” Aphmau whispered over to the wolf pup from the entrance of the room “I’m here to help you!” Kiva just whimpered in response and nodded her head towards the middle of the room. 

In the middle of the room was a clump of purple smoke with two glowing golden eyes staring at Aphmau. Aphmau choked on air when she saw the figure and instead of something taking over her she grabbed her pickaxe and went into a defensive position.

The figure laughed a deep burly laugh “My reign will spread into this world. Man shall know no leader as great as I. No hope for the future will come. I will ma-” 

Aphmau cut off the figure by slicing it in half with her pickaxe. Instead of turning into black smoke like the guards outside the purple figure lifted into the air laughing demonically. Aphmau didn’t drop her weapon this time and ran towards Kiva. She broke down multiple bars of the cage Kiva was in with her pickaxe and then shoved her pickaxe in her bag. 

“A-Are you one of them?” Kiva stuttered and then carefully sniffed around Aphmau like she didn’t want Aphmau to know what she was doing “Wait, you smell like… you smell like Lowell!”

“Yes, I’m here to save you on behalf of the wolf tribe you live in.” 

Kiva smiled baring all her sharp wolf teeth at Aphmau “Thank you so much! I just want to go home, this place is really scary.” Kiva started sobbing gently. Aphmau started petting the little wolf in compassion. 

“Don’t worry, I’m taking you home - are you hurt?” 

“I’m okay, the monsters were trying to use me as a sacrifice to make that scary shadow stronger but this masked man told them to hold off… He looked… different” 

Aphmau paused and thought for a moment  _ Sacrifice? Masked man?... Wait... _ Aphmau gasped “THE LORD! Where is the Lord of Bright Port, Lord Burt!” 

“The Lord? Oh right! He was taken by the masked man. He was so brave and tried to help me out of here but he was captured too… when the man came and saw he was here he said something about ‘not having to kidnap him, himself.’, knocked him out and took the Lord with him. The masked man looked nice at first but he was also scary.”

“Huh? What?” Aphmau was confused but brushed it off “First let’s get you home safe.” Aphmau grabbed Kiva and hugged her against her chest. 

“Thank you. It’s so hot and scary here and I’m thirsty.” Kiva rested her head against Aphmau’s shoulder as Aphmau began running out of the castle. 

This time when she passed by the diner she didn’t trip but there were more guards there so she had to walk carefully and quietly warning Kiva not to make any sound. They got down to the ground floor safely and even got to the beginning of the bridge before anyone noticed her. 

One guard started running towards her so Aphmau held onto Kiva with only one arm to pick her sword she had left on the ground and stab the guard in his stomach. She didn’t watch the guard turn into black smoke because she wanted to get out of hell as fast as possible. 

While she was running she failed at putting the sword back into its sheath, cutting her leg so she just decided to keep it in her hand and run. 

She made it up her path that she made with only one slip because she was running too fast and frantically that she didn’t bring her foot up all the way making her trip on a step. When she finally made it up her path and was about a few feet away from the portal back to the mortal world she noticed two things. 

Gene’s body was gone and Zenix was holding a golden lasso and was running towards the portal. 

“Zenix? ZENIX!” Aphmau called over to the apprentice guard which got him to look at her with cold dead eyes “What are you doing here? We thought you ran away I- why do you have a golden lasso?” 

With that last question, Zenix quickly ran into the portal “ZENIX!” Aphmau yelled, “Zenix where are you going!” 

She ran after the guard into the portal but she was too late. 

When Aphmau emerged from the portal fire was scattered everywhere around her. She yelped in response to seeing all the fire and let Kiva drop to the floor. Kiva also yelped in response and ran away. 

Aphmau stomped out the fire in the cave as best as she could but some things were still badly burnt.

As she made her way out of the cave and into the main area of the tribe she was taken aback with how much fire there was but thankfully many werewolves were risking their lives to help put out the fire. She saw Kiva run towards Bodol and the cave opposite of the one she was in right now. 

She ran towards Bodolf trying her best to put out fires on the way “Bodolf! What happened!” 

Bodolf was filled with anger “Our tribe was attacked by a...a..” He started to lose himself mid-conversation. 

“What? Who or what attacked you?” 

“I’m not sure, it was some kind of shadow. However that wasn’t the only thing, there was a man, a guard… a human guard at that. I wasn’t able to see his face but it was for sure a human, he and his gang didn’t smell of our kind.” Bodolf scowled. 

“There were more?” She knew the guard he was talking about was Zenix but she didn’t see him run out of the portal with multiple people. 

“Yes, a girl with long hair as silver as iron and… and…and YOUR FRIEND! HE ALSO STOLE ALL OF OUR MOONLIGHT HERB! MOONLIGHT HERBS ARE RARE AND ARE ALMOST UNGROWABLE!” Bodolf yelled in Aphmau’s face. “They all had masks on so we can only assume that they were people from Bright Port.” 

“Gene? Gene attacked me when we got out of the portal and into hell! I didn’t know he was evil so don’t blame me and DON’T blame the people of Bright Port! Those people took the Lord!” Aphmau was poking her finger into Bodol’s hairy chest yelling at him. 

Bodolf’s face softened only a bit “They what?... If it is true, they headed East of here. Do what you must. We are all on guard until the flames are put out as best as our brothers and sisters can get them out. Come back when we have secured our home. Thank you for this human. I will hold our assault on Bright Port until we have proof it wasn’t them.”

Aphmau nodded and went into the cave overhearing many werewolves talk to one another. Most of them were either talking battle strategies for if they go against Bright Port or thanking Aphmau for getting Kiva back home safe. When Aphmau made it into the cave Lowell ran into her leg and started snuggling against it. 

“Thank you! Thank you for getting Kiva back! Not only did you save me but her, when I become Alpha I will always remember you!” Lowell said happily and started running around the cave again. 

She saw the baby pup without a name whimper “Scared, so scared. Why is this?” Aphmau bit back a laugh and stroked the pup’s fur trying to comfort the little one. 

Aphmau walked over to Khira, Kiva was right next to her. “Aphmau, thank you for saving me. My home isn’t what it used to be but I’m still grateful. I don’t know how to feel though.” 

Khira then took over “Husband not… Husband not… Husband not see that this is the work of shadow… shadow humans. He does not believe that humans would attack without reason, but he has much rage against Bright Port. I hope… I hope… I hope he doesn’t think about doing anything so rash, there are human cubs in the village.” 

“Yes, I agree hopefully Bodolf will come to his senses.” Khira smiled “By the way Khira do you know where the west is?” 

Khira tilted her head thinking, went over to a chest near her, and took out a small metal circle. 

“This is a compass,” She said putting it in Aphmau’s hands “it will show you where North, East, West, and South is. Safe travels.” 

“Thank you.” Aphmau noded with respect. She opened the compass by undoing the latch and it opened to show a four-point star point up and down and left to right. Behind her was North, in front of her was South, to the right of her was West, and to the left of her was East, she got out of the cave and started following the compass to wherever East was. 

When she was about to reach the end of the hill she ran into the bigger wolf she saw in the cave before she left for hell.

“If you seek the monsters who did this be warned, they seek to use power to strengthen a shadow that does not belong to this realm. A shadow that answers to only the one who bore it. The person who calls himself the King of this land.

“W-What does that mean?” Aphmau asked the wolf who was staring out into the distance.

“I meddle not in the affairs of humans to tell you more. Just know that we are all in great danger.” And with that, the wolf walked away from her and towards the group of wolves in the cave. 

Aphmau stared off into the distance and took a deep breath. She thought about everything that had happened in the past two days, she hadn’t slept in two days, the thought of sleep made her sleepy but she couldn’t stop now. She had to find Zenix and ask him what was going on and where he was when Brenden got shot. Brenden is in pain back in Phoenix Drop and is waiting for Aphmau to get some medicine but if Gene didn’t take all of the moonlight she wouldn’t be in this situation if she didn’t meet Gene everything would be okay but it wasn’t so she had to push forward. 

She somehow forgot about the sword in her hand so before she climbed down the hill she put the bloodied sword into its brown leather sheath. She never got to appreciate the beauty of the sword and she couldn’t do it now but she mentally thanked Bodolf for giving her such a beautiful sword and maybe through some type of magic, he got her to thank you. 

When she got down to the ground below the hill she was met with many different things spanning from turkeys to massive cats. She made sure her shoes were tight in case she had to run away from any angry animals wanting blood. 

Then she saw blood. 

It was a simple splatter but bright red so it would catch your eye in the all-green area it was in. It seemed to be smeared in the direction she was going in so sadly she had to follow a trail made out of the blood. 

She followed smeared blood splatter after smeared blood splatter until she came across an entrance carved out of a mountain with an iron door holding it shut. She tried knocking it down with her pickaxe but nothing was working. 

She looked around her and saw nothing could help her at this moment because she was right next to a mountain in the forest with no people. 

She heard some fast-paced thumping against the ground getting louder and louder. She looked behind her to see that a boar was heading right to her ready to ram her into that door. Right before the boar was going to break her legs with how fast it was going, she stepped to the right so the boar wouldn’t hit her. 

Instead of hitting her, the boar went headfirst into the iron door knocking it to the ground. Aphmau didn’t move at first, scared that the boar would come running out and try and attack her again and she didn’t feel like killing any animals. 

She slowly looked into the place that the iron door was holding and saw a short hallway covered in stone and at the end of it, she saw the unconscious body of the boar because it didn’t see the end of the hallway and hit its head against the wall. Aphmau walked into the hallway and when she reached the end of it she saw an empty room to the left of her. 

When she walked into the room thinking it was on the same floor she fell only a few inches but still hurting herself by landing on her already hurt knee. 

“Aphmau,” She looked up from her injured knee to see Zenix holding his black falchion sword. He took off his helmet “This is for the good of everyone, you will know his rule. I’m sorry Aphmau.” Zenix ran towards Aphmau, sword in hand, and ready to strike.

Aphmau grabbed her sword out of her sheath and blocked Zenix’s strike. She got up quickly and tried running away from Zenix but he cut her calf while she was running away making her trip and almost fell to the ground but instead, she pushed off the way near her and started fighting the guard.

She was in dominance and kicked Zenix into a wall knocking him out. Aphmau was breathing heavily as she stared at the slumped body of Zenix “WHY!” She yelled at the guard, tears in her eyes “Why! I trusted you!” She didn’t notice the blood trickling down her leg or her more injured knee because of how high her adrenaline was. She put her sword back in her sheath and started crying. 

She didn’t want this to happen, she didn’t want any of this to happen. She just wanted to help Brenden and now she was betrayed by two people she thought that she was friends with. She hadn’t slept in two days, she left Azura without letting her know where exactly she would be going, and she didn’t know if anyone else in her village was hurt. 

She heard footsteps behind her and flinched. She turned around quickly and had her hand ready on her sword  _ at this point, I’ll just always carry my sword in my hand  _ she thought. 

A man in all black and brown and a green mask jumped down from the hallway looking at Aphmau and walking past her to Zenix. 

He threw something ball shaped towards the guard and Zenix disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving just the ball. The man grabbed the ball off of the floor and stared at Aphmau and then walked away. 

“I- I know you! I’ve seen you before! Who are you and where are you taking Zenix” Aphmau yelled at the man but he ignored Aphmau and continued walking away from her.  _ I have seen him before, right? I know him from somewhere.  _ She thought and looked in the hallway but she didn’t go after the man. She doesn’t know why she didn’t go after him but, she thought it wasn’t right or if she went after him something bad would happen. 

“Hello!” She heard a male voice yell “Hello!” She turned around and on the left wall in the far corner, there was an open wooden door. She walked towards the door, sword in hand, and looking crazy. 

Inside the room was a jail cell was a man wearing a black undershirt, black pants, brown boots with buckles, and a red robe with gold lining. He looked like he was in his early forties with brown hair extending into a brown beard. 

When he saw the deranged Aphmau he flinched but then took a defensive stance “Who are you and another one of those possessed guards. Don’t make me ready my sword!” 

Aphmau sighed and wiped the tears off of her face and walked towards the cell door opening it with a pair of keys she saw on the wall next to it “No, I’m uh,” Aphmau couldn’t think straight and it took her a second to remember her name “I’m Aphmau.” She walked into the cell even though the man inside was still very frightened by her. 

“Don’t hurt me.” He threatened. 

“No no, I’ve been trying to find the Lord of Bright Port, Lord Burt, are you him?” Aphmau asked her nails digging into the leather hilt of her sword. 

“Yes, yes I am. Are you here to save me?” Lord Burt’s face brightened. 

“Yes, I found out through your Azura, the guard of your village.” 

Lord Burt put down his defensive stance “M-My village, it still stands? This is… This is AMAZING!” Lord Burt’s smile was from ear to ear and he jumped up in joy “I feared the worst had happened to it. It’s hard to tell how much time goes by in hell. I feel like I’ve been in there for months.” 

“It’s been about two weeks since you were claimed missing. Are you okay?” 

Lord Burt laughed “I should be asking you that! You look crazy!” He said bluntly. Aphmau’s face turned red and she put away her sword, brushed down her hair with her hands, and brushed off her clothes. 

“Sorry, It’s been a tough two days for me and I’m just ready to go back to my village.” 

Lord Burt smiled “But on a serious note I am very tired and exhausted, I don’t know how long it’s been since I’ve slept and had a good meal, everything hurts.” 

“I have a golden lasso if you’re not in a condition to travel?” Aphmau took the golden lasso out of her bag. 

Lord Burt thought for a second, looking at the ceiling “Hmm, sure! I think that would be best for me!” 

“Okay,” Aphmau almost threw the lasso on the Lord before she remembered why she was trying to find him “Oh right! I need to ask you a favor.” 

Lord Burt sighed “You young kids, alright, speak!” 

“I need your help my friend Brenden is hurt and I’m not sure if anyone else in my village is hurt and the only way I can help is with your healing magic. Do you think you will be able to help me in return for saving you?” 

The Lord’s mood turned glum “I don’t think that possible now-” 

“WHAT!” Aphmau yelled in shock. If Lord Burt couldn’t use his healing magic this entire trip would be useless and Brenden is for sure dead.

“I would help you in a heartbeat without question but, the masked man used a crystal and took my powers. I think it has something to do with the weakened shadow in hell but… but… ugh.” Lord Burt groaned and held his head “I’m sorry… my head, just thinking of that thing’s face.” He shivered in disgust. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry. We can talk more later, let’s get you home.” Aphmau threw the golden lasso around Lord Burt and like it did to Lowell the Lord started slowly disappearing into the golden lasso making the lasso start glowing brightly. 

When the Lord had disappeared all the way Aphmau grabbed the golden lasso and put it in her bag. She then made her way out of the hallway stepping over the boar and walking out into the forest. 

Aphmau had decided to try and take another way to Bright Port so she wouldn’t have to walk into the Wolf tribe and see the ruins of their village. When she made it to Bright Port she was brought down to the ground by someone running up and hugging her with so much force she fell. 

The person got off of Aphmau and it was Azura “Oh my Enki! Aphmau you’re alive I didn’t know where you were and I was starting to get worried.” 

Aphmau sat up slowly hurting all over from Azura's body-slamming her into the ground “I miss you too. I uh, I have the Lord.” Azura immediately got off of her and helped her up. 

“What do you mean you have the Lord, do you know where he is?” 

Aphmau took the golden lasso out of her bag “No, I have the Lord.” Azura’s eyes widened and she snatched the golden lasso from Aphmau’s hands. “HEY!” Aphmau yelled in response. 

“Thank you so much Aphmau! Come follow me!” They quickly walked to the Lord’s house where no one else was. Aphmau guessed that there wasn’t a meeting today. 

When they got to the Lord’s bedroom Azura threw the lasso down on his bed and waited patiently for the Lord to appear out of the lasso. Aphmau was slowly losing consciousness from the blood loss because of the cut on her leg and her bloodied knee. She swayed slightly from side to side until she completely fell over onto Azura. 

“Aphmau!” Azura yelled and brought Aphmau to Lord Burt’s desk where she set her down and looked at her cuts “God, what happened to you.” Aphmau didn’t answer because she couldn’t from how delirious she was. Azura walked out of the room just as Lord Burt was fully formed and got out of the golden lasso. He saw how bad of shape Aphmau was and took something from his robe pocket. 

It was a little pastry that he fed to Aphmau. “I always keep this little macaroon in my pocket in case I start dying, good thing I still have one.” Aphmau ate the macaroon and started feeling better immediately. 

Azura came back with bandages, rubbing alcohol, and water. She started tending to Aphmau’s wounds and catching Lord Burt with what has been going on in the village. After Aphmau’s wounds were tended to her and Lord Burt started talking about his healing magic and how she needed to save her friend. 

Lord Burt gave Aphmau two of his strongest healing potions “Please be careful Aphmau and use these wisely. I will continue to work in my village and help restore it to its original state. I hope to see your village prosper.” 

“Thank you, Lord Burt,” Aphmau carefully put the potions wrapped in cloth in her bag “But do you know what is going on? My… My head guard Garroth informed me that there are dozens of rumors going around that many Lords are going missing and this... This king? Why doesn’t he want any village or Lord to become any, better.” 

Azura’s whole body tightened and Lord Burt sighed deeply obviously not wanting to talk about this subject “The king is a vile man, years ago he was a Lord much like myself… you. But something terrible happened and the Lord was driven to madness and became twisted, not only him but his entire village became twisted and swore ultimate loyalty to him…. I have lost a few noble guards to him due to his influence and what he promises them. Good thing the light protects Azura.”

Azura smiled softly at the Lord. 

“What is ‘light’?” Aphmau asked. 

“The light is a bond between a Lord and their guard that cannot be broken for it is protected by Esmund the Golden Heart. Only a few guards have pure hearts that cannot be tainted into turning into those… shadow knights. Anyway, after becoming twisted he declared himself King. If a Lord does not surrender their village to him that Lord goes missing in some way.” Lord Burt said, “I left my village to find out a way to put an end to this madness but, well… you see where I am now.”

“Can we do anything about this?” Aphmau stood up from her seat and got ready to leave but not before Lord Burt answered her question. 

“I’m not entirely sure Aphmau we just need to lay low and hope the King doesn’t find us. Right now I am just going to protect my village and stay safe. I suggest you do the same, Lord Aphmau.” 

Aphmau smiled at the title of Lord, finally being okay and accepting that she was the Lord of Phoenix Drop. “You too Lord Burt. Please rest and I hope to see you two soon enough, I know I have to save my friend. Good day.” Aphmau walked out of the room. 

“Good day!” both Azura and Lord Burt said as Aphmau walked out.

She walked out of the house and raced to her boat which was hopefully still at the docks where she had left them, well where Paul had left it. Aphmau was running so fast that when she got to her boat she couldn’t slow down and jumped into her boat almost hitting the inside of the boat at full force. She didn’t know how to steer a boat exactly but she just untied the boat from the dock, grabbed the steering wheel, and was off to her village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you guys like this chapter! More will be coming I promise <3 <3 <3 <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna post a few more chapters then I'll rest for today I'll post more tomorrow! Also so no one starts freaking out and saying 'this must not be yours your writing this so fast!' I wrote this a while ago in Google docs and now I'm copy +pasting the chapters into Ao3 <3

Aphmau got to her village Phoenix Drop in a frenzy, when she got to the dock she almost crashed her boat and when she got to the dock she jumped onto it almost spraining her ankle.

“Aphmau!?” Dale yelled in surprise “Are you okay?” 

Aphmau got up from her fall “WHERE IS BRENDEN!” She yelled taking out the two potion bottles wrapped in cloth. 

“Is that the moonlight herb?” Dale asked frantically. 

“Nope! But it’s better! So where is Brenden!” 

“Follow me!” Aphmau followed Dale into the medic house. “Now I need to tell you somethi-” 

Dale was cut off by Aphmau bargaining into the medic house and finding Brenden and Garroth laying in one of the beds in agony. Brenden looked about on the verge of death and Garroth only looked slightly better. 

“Garroth!” Aphmau screamed and rushed to his side still holding onto the two potion bottles. She unwrapped one of them “Does anyone know how to use a potion?” 

Donna appeared next to her “Healing? Pour some of it on the wound.” Aphmau did as told and poured some of the pink liquid on Garroth's bleeding chest. She then rushed over to Brenden and did the same to his chest wound but this one was more on his side. 

Donna pulled Aphmau away from the two patients and hugged the young girl “Oh Aphmau darling I thought the worst had happened to you.” 

“I was just gone a few days.” Aphmau didn’t take her eyes off of Garroth and Brenden worried that the potion didn’t work. 

Donna pulled away from Aphmau but still holding onto her shoulders “Yes but a lot of things can happen in a few days. Speaking of that, you have a lot of catching up to do.” Right as Donna said that Garroth gasped awake clutching his now healed chest. 

Aphmau peeled herself away from Donna and went over to hug the out of breath guard “GARROTH! I didn’t even know you got hurt, I got no news, are you okay?” Aphmau grabbed the sides of the Guards helmet and kissed the helmet's forehead kneeling next to him making Donna and Dale very uncomfortable. 

“My lady… I’m fine, where is… where is Zenix?” Aphmau's smile turned sour. 

“Garroth are you sure you’re okay? What happened?” Garroth held onto one of Aphmau’s forearms with his gloved hand. 

“The last I remember, Zenix and I were going to investigate a suspicious cave entrance. We… We thought it might’ve been a hideout of the man that shot Brenden but… but I went to the door of the cave and next thing I know there is an arrow through my chest.” Garroth took a few seconds to take a breather from all the taking considering he just woke up from being in a painful coma for around two days. “That’s all I remember.”

Aphmau let go of Garroth’s head realizing she still was holding on to it and started to explain her whole situation “I don’t want to talk so much about this because you just woke up but I was attacked by Zenix not a few hours ago while I was in Bright Port. I think someone under the name of the King turned him into this ‘Shadow Knight’ thing.” 

“... Zenix? Could he have been the one to do this? No… no, he wouldn’t, I know I found him when he was a troubled lad but, I wouldn’t think he would do something like this. He is like a son to me… someone must have made him do this.” 

Aphmau’s face softened as she held Garroth’s hand but her face turned red in the process “Garroth, it’s true, I’m so sorry.” She rubbed his knuckles with her thumb. 

“Argh,” He gripped his chest “... my heart. I’ve always heard that when people are sad their hearts hurt. It doesn’t make it any better that there is an actual pain in my chest.” 

“Garroth, I’m going to leave you be and let you recover. We can talk about this later. I want you to rest.” 

“Wait, no, I want to, ugh.” He let out a big sigh and lay down back onto the bed “You’re right my lady… as usual, I’m just glad you are home safe.” Aphmau smiled at Garroth’s comment and let his hand go as he slowly fell back asleep. 

Aphmau stood up and looked at Brenden “Why hasn’t he woken up yet?” She turned her head to see Dale, Donna, and now Kiki all huddled around each other staring at Aphmau in delight. “What?” Aphmau asked obviously. 

“You were really happy that Garroth is okay,” Dale commented. 

“Yeah, cause he is my head guard but now I’m worried about Brenden because Garroth woke up before him. 

“I think it might be because Garroth was shot yesterday so his wounds would heal faster but Brenden was shot around two days ago so it would make sense if his wounds took a bit longer to heal.” Kiki walked up towards Aphmau “And I just want you to know that I’m happy you're safe.” 

“Aww,” She took Kiki’s hands “thank you Kiki. I’m so sorry for taking such a long time to save your brother things got in the way and I’m pretty mentally scared from all of this.” 

“I understand but at least you saved him!” Kiki smiled so brightly it was almost blinding. 

“Oh, by the way, the little bunny you sent me in your letter worked! I only found out about it a little too late but they knew I was friendly. Bodolf thought I smelled like you and he brought me into his village.” 

“So… Bodolf remembers me. This makes me… so happy.” She began tearing up a little and she took one hand away from Aphmau and started fanning herself so her tears wouldn’t fall. 

“You should go see him sometime.” 

Kiki sighed sadly “I don’t think that’s possible. Truth be told Bodolf has confessed to having feelings for me, more than a werewolf should have. When I gave him that bunny doll he gave it back under the guise he couldn’t have it because he was destined to be alpha. But…” She smiled softly “I know why he gave it back. Maybe in another realm, we could be together, but not in this life-time. Though, if Bright Port needs me to talk some sense into the wolves, I would gladly give up my pride in the name of peace. Now… I need a moment please.” Kiki after just getting into the room quickly left teary-eyed and emotional. 

No one said anything after Kiki left the room making everything feel very uncomfortable. 

After a moment Dale spoke up “Didn’t you say that Aphmau needed catching up?” Dale pointed at Donna. 

Donna jerked up “Oh right! Follow me!” Donna grabbed Aphmau’s hand and began to lead her outside. 

“What about Brenden?” 

“He’s gonna be fine!” Donna convinced Aphmau to leave the two men and do whatever Donna had planned.

Donna first brought her over to Kiki’s hamster pen in the village center where a gigantic Sean Connery was staying. 

“What happened?” Aphmau carefully inched over to the gigantic hamster. 

Donna started laughing “Well, we’re not sure but one day your hamster started getting big, and then it got so big that Kiki could see it through one of your windows so she brought him here and he hasn’t grown since.” 

“Can I pet him?” Aphmau looked at Donna with a horrified expression which made Donna and Logan laugh who was in his booth next to the pen “Oh, hi Logan. I didn’t see you.”

Logan ignored him while Donna answered Aphmau “I bet you can pet him.” She said in her southern accent “I mean he is your hamster after all.” 

Aphmau slowly extended her hand towards the hamster the size of a big dog and pet it not knowing if any second it would bite her handoff. After a few seconds, Aphmau comes to realize that Sean Connery remembers her and snuggles under her hand. 

Logan went over to her “I was going to kill that little monster before Kiki stopped me and told me it was yours, I still want to eat it.” He threw a kitchen towel on his shoulder. 

“Logan!” Donna scolded “Why did you tell her that!” Aphmau had a horrified expression on her face as she continued to pet Sean Connery. Logan started laughing at Aphmau. 

“What! I would never lie to our ‘Lord’” Logan drew out the word ‘Lord’ in a mocking tone. “You're lucky I’m staying here, Aphmau. Donna convinced me although I said it was a terrible idea to stay. Next time someone gets injured here I’m taking Donna and leaving!” Logan made sure that his exit from his conversation between him and Aphmau was very dramatic and he walked away from Aphmau and the animal pen. 

“What!?” Aphmau said surprised and turned to Donna “Why would he be leaving with you?” 

“Well,” Donna’s face turned a light shade of pink “me and Logan are now dating!”

“What! Really?” Aphmau went over and hugged Donna “Oh my Irene I’m so happy for you!” 

“Thank you!” Donna looked over to her right and pulled away from Aphmau. “Oh, there are also new villagers.”

Aphmau looked at what Donna was looking at, which was a merchant booth with a female elf, a woman with bunny ears, and a woman with cat ears near the booth.

Donna brought Aphmau over to the booth to introduce herself to the women. 

The female elf turned around to face Aphmau “Hi, I’m Zoey Taltatheil! Would you like to buy anything?” She motioned towards the many little items on her booth counter, including a roll of little lights. 

Aphmau stared at Zoey in awe, she had had golden blonde hair that draped over her shoulders, a headband made out of the grass, blue eyes, a green off-shoulder top, with brown shorts that met her knee and black sandals. Her brown skin complimented everything.

“I’m Aphmau, I’m the lord of this village.” 

Zoey and the other girls perked up “Really?” Zoey smiled “I never got to meet you but I hope that it’s okay that we live here.” 

“Oh, of course, I want more and more people to live here so I’m glad!” 

The woman with bunny ears spoke up and stretched out her hand for Aphmau to shake “I’m Belladonna, I’m Zoey’s wife.” Aphmau didn’t know why Belladonna had her hand out so Belladonna slowly grabbed her hand and shook it for her. Belladonna was a tall woman with dark skin, peachy colored hair that went down to her upper thighs, rabbit ears, and a rabbit tail. She is wearing a purple shirt with her shoulders showing, a brown belt with golden buttons, dark blue knickerbocker pants, and brown ankle boots. 

“You have, bunny ears?” Aphmau asked, confused. 

“Yes, I’m a Kharagosa, which means rabbit person. Also, how do you know what a bunny is but not a handshake?” Belladonna called Aphmau on her nonsense. 

“I don’t know.” Belladonna raised her eyebrow at Aphmau but ignored Aphmau’s equally again nonsense answer. They just stared at each other for a second before Belladonna started talking to her wife again. 

The third and final lady speaks up and waves at Aphmau “Hi! I’m Kitten, a Meif’wa.” Kitten had short red hair, dark pink cat ears, a red tail, fair skin, and lighter patches of skin on her face, arms, and legs. She was wearing a button-down one piece with the buttons diagonally doing her chest and not down, a teal see-through skirt, and green thigh-high socks kept in place by suspenders connected the one piece to the socks. 

“A Meif’wa?” Aphmau says confused. 

Kitten flicks her cat ear “I’m a cat person.”

Aphmau made an ‘O’ shape with her mouth “Well, I’m glad you guys are here. I hope you guys have a fun time.” All three ladies thanked Aphmau and went back to talking to each other but it sounded almost like arguing. Since Aphmau was done introducing herself Donna grabbed Aphmau again and was going to show Aphmau everything that had happened in the past few days. 

Aphmau would’ve been okay with that but the last two days without sleep finally caught up with her. While walking with Donna, Aphmau ended up almost passing out in Donna’s arms. 

Donna understood what this meant and dragged Aphmau to her house and laid her down in her bed. 

Aphmau woke up the next morning in her bed not remembering how she got there. All she remembered was healing Brenden and Garroth from their wounds with Lord Burt’s healing potion. She felt around herself and realized that her bag was still on her body so she took it off and looked inside which showed two potion bottles one of them being a little less full, clothes, a book, a toy rabbit, and a silver key. Luckily whoever put her to bed took out her sword and pickaxe from her waist, she saw them near her bed on the floor. 

She got up and saw that her dog thorgi wasn’t anywhere to be seen so she took a shower, brushed her teeth and hair, and got changed. She put some things away that were in her bag that she didn’t need and only got things that she needed, like her book and she had a gut feeling she would need that key later. She also traded out of satchel for a brown knapsack that Emmalyn had given her when she had left her house. 

She put her hair up in a ponytail and was on her way to find her dog. 

She first headed down to the medic house to see how Brenden and Garroth were doing saying hi to some of the villagers on her way there. 

When she got to the medic house she saw Brenden drinking something out of a ceramic cup and Garroth nowhere to be seen but his bed where he had been was messy. 

“Brenden,” Aphmau said sweetly, walking in the room that the two men were in “how are you.” 

Brenden perked up at the sound of Aphmau’s voice “I’m good, my head still feels a little funny but besides that everything is good!” 

“Do you remember anything that happened?” Aphmau was now by Brenden’s bedside. 

“Kinda, I and Zenix were taking down the old Lord’s house under Garroth’s suggestion because he said that we didn’t need it anymore, he didn’t say why though. It was around night time and we were done taking down the house so we were getting ready to leave then something happened and Zenix pulled me in front of him then… then..” Brenden massaged his fingers into his forehead “Sorry it gets fuzzy after that, sorry Aphmau.”

“It’s okay, that would kinda make sense on what happened with Zenix.” 

“Yeah, Garroth told me. I feel so bad for him.” 

They went silent for a little bit because both of them didn’t know what to say next after that heavy subject. Aphmau only knew Zenix for a little while but she still felt betrayed by the man she thought she could trust, he may have not trusted her but she still felt safe when he was around. She couldn’t imagine how Garroth was feeling after knowing that his apprentice was a Shadow Knight. She couldn’t believe that someone would ever decide that the King was somehow a great being that would be able to save the world or some stupid shit. She also couldn’t believe that basically on the same day she was also betrayed by another person she thought of as a friend, Gene. She had trusted Gene and he ended up trying to kill her and the wolf tribe of Bright Port. She still saw Gene’s body not bleeding when she stabbed him through the stomach with her sword but the sword was still bloody, she didn’t think that was weird at the time but now that she thought about it, it was strange.

“Did you read Dale’s whole letter?” Brenden was the first one to speak after that long silence. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Well, do you know any way we could get into that cellar? Maybe I can let my hamster Cuddlezilla squeeze through the bars. Maybe that’s a little heavy on a little hamster though.” 

_ The key  _ Aphmau thought “Umm, I’m not sure what we could do, and you got a hamster?”

Brenden smiled “Yeah! Kiki offered to give me one when you left for Bright Port because not a lot of people were adopting them.” 

“Aww, I can’t wait to see... Him? Her?” 

“Her,” Brenden answered. 

“Awww.” Aphmau cooed. She stood up from where she was sitting next to Brenden “Well, I’ll think of ways we can get into the cellar but I have to look for my dog Thorgi. Do you know where he could be?” She asked. 

“Umm, I think Dale and Molly might have him. Not sure though.” 

“Okay,” Aphmau started heading for the exit before turning back around on her heels “Do you know how Garroth is doing?” 

“Oh yeah, he didn’t feel like sleeping with his helmet on so he decided to go into a different room. He told no one to disturb him, maybe you can visit him later.” 

Aphmau nodded her head and was on her way to Dale and Molly’s.

While walking over to the couple's house she decided to read more of her book Le Saint Divin, she was mostly learning about the birth of Irene and then her disappearance. There were many stories about her journey throughout the different Regions, some were a little too fictional but others Aphmau could see as being real. Aphmau didn’t know how she felt about Irene other than that she was a very powerful being that helped loads of people throughout her life, but she didn’t know if she classified her as a god. She did kinda tell Paul that she did believe that Irene was a god but the more she thought about it and the more she read she started being skeptical about the whole thing. 

She wondered if anyone had seen what Irene had looked like, the book didn’t say exactly what Irene looked like other than that Irene was too beautiful for the human eye to see clearly. The book also never used exactly pronouns when talking about Irene, the book either said Irene’s name or ‘they’ pronouns which Aphmau thought was weird at first but eventually warmed up to the idea of someone going under ‘they’ pronouns. It was kinda like how in the back of her brain she thought Zoey and Belladonna being together was kinda weird but warmed up to the idea of a woman liking another woman, she started thinking about the way she felt when Donna was around or looked at her. 

_ Do I like women?  _ Aphmau though  _ I do find women pretty.  _ She didn’t dwell on the idea for long because she was already at Dale and Molly’s house. She was also a few pages from being done with Le Saint Divin, which was good because she bet Emmalyn was missing her book. 

Aphmau put her book back in her knapsack and felt the coldness of the silver key in her bag, hopefully, that key would open the cellar door in the old Lord’s house. Maybe it would give her some tips on how to be a Lord, or maybe it wouldn’t because she thought she was doing a pretty good job at being the Lord of Phoenix Drop. 

She closed the knapsack and knocked on the wooden door of Dale and Molly’s house. Their house looked like every other house in the village beside the flowers on the windows and the small birdbath in the front lawn. 

Molly opened the door “Oh hi Aphmau! How are you!” 

“I’m good, how is everyone?” Molly opened the door wider so Aphmau could get inside the cozy house the Molly decorated. 

“Oh everyone is doing great. Brian is learning more and more every day on how to be a guard and Dale… Dale is getting drunk.” Molly went into her kitchen while Aphmau sat on the couch near the fireplace. 

“I didn’t know Dale had a drinking problem?” 

Molly came back with tea and little pastries “Yeah, he’s always had a drinking problem and he’s been doing good at stopping but Logan brought in a new ale in Dale just drank all of it.” 

Aphmau took a sip from her tea and scrunched up her face in disgust. Molly giggled at Aphmau’s reaction and gave Aphmau a pastry to get rid of the taste. 

“Not everyone likes my tea but that’s ok. By the way Aphmau why did you come here?” 

“Oh,” Aphmau swallowed her food “I came here to see if my dog Throgi was here.” 

As soon as Aphmau said her dog's name the thumping of dog feet came and Aphmau saw her dog Thorgi come running down the stairs and next to Aphmau. 

Molly started laughing hysterically “I guess I didn’t need to find him.” She said through her tears of joy.

Aphmau ate the rest of her snack and started playing with Thorgi and ruffling up his hair. “Thank you for taking care of him Molly, it means a lot to me.” 

“Oh no worry Aphmau, anything for our Lord,” Molly said while smiling. 

“Do you have his leash?” Aphmau asked Molly, still kneeling and playing with her dog. 

“Yes, I think it might be in Brian’s room. He liked Thorgi a lot so we let Thorgi stay with him.” Molly put down her tea and got up from the couch. She then went up the stairs to Brian’s room to get Throgi’s leash. 

While Molly was getting Thorgi’s leash Aphmau continued to play with her dog and shower him with kisses for the ones she didn’t give him while she was gone. She didn’t want to think about her trip to Bright Port so she shoved those memories down with Thorgi’s wet kisses. 

Molly came down to the living room with Thorgi’s leash and handed it to Aphmau. Aphmau put the leash on her dog and got up from her kneeling positions. She straightened out her knapsack and was on her way. 

“It was nice having you over Aphmau, also go over to Emma’s house I think she has a surprise for you!” Molly said as Aphmau was leaving. 

“Will do! It was nice coming over by the way! Bye Molly!” Aphmau waved Molly goodbye. 

“Goodbye!” Molly waved her Lord goodbye and shut her door. 

Aphmau decided to stop by the village center to say hi to everyone where she saw Dale on the ground drinking from a bottle. 

She rushed over to see if he was okay. Thorgi was sniffing all around Dale to see what was happening, but she also remembered Molly saying he had way too much ale. 

“Oh hey Aphmooo,” He hiccuped “Don’t worry aboot me!” 

“Dale, what happened,” Aphmau said bluntly. 

“I jus have magic DRINK! Lugon bring to village and AH! I go down!” 

“What in the world did Logan give you?” Dale burped in Aphmau’s face which caused her to scrunch up her face in disgust and wave the air around her face away to get the smell away from her. 

“Hey, was the world always upside down?” That was the only coercive sentence Dale said before hiccuping again and passing out onto the floor. Aphmau decided to leave him on the ground and let Molly and Brian deal with their father. 

Aphmau walked over to Logan's merchant booth where Donna was giggling and laughing. 

“Hey, Donna,” Aphmau said ten times happier because she was now near Donna. 

“Oh hey, Aphmau darling! Logan started selling ale, I’ve never tasted something so...interesting!” Donna took another sip at her wooden cup.

“Are you going to drink as much as Dale?” Aphmau asked laughing. 

Donna started giggling in response “No, I just think I’m gonna stick to this one cup. Dale had a little too many and well, you see.” 

“Sup, ‘LORD’ Aphmau,” Logan made sure to exaggerate the word ‘Lord’ “should I even be calling you that? Have you ever had a proper ceremony of the Lord?”

“What?” Aphmau tilted her head in confusion to what Logan was talking about.

“Logan will you chill on the girl.” Belladonna came from behind Aphmau with a crate of fruits “I don’t see you doing anything to help the village.” 

“I’m making people drunk!” Logan retaliated as Belladonna was walking away to Zoey’s booth. 

“That doesn’t help the village!” She said raising her hand with her pointer finger raised to the sky.

“Tch…. Anywho, I opened the shop as you can see. Want to buy anything?” 

“Buy?” Aphmau again tilted her head in confusion. 

“LIke give me money and I give you this stuff in return.” He waved his hands above the things on and in his booth. 

“Money?” 

Logan groaned and started muttering obscenities under his breath. Donna got out a pouch from her back pocket “Aphmau sweetheart, do you not know what money is?” Aphmau shook her head “Well, money is like things that look like this,” She showed Aphmau the golden coins in her pouch “and if you give a certain amount to people they will give you things in return. Like if I give Logan one coin I get a seed packet for pears in return!” 

“Cool.” Aphmau was fascinated by the idea of money and stared at the coins as Donna put some in her hand. 

“And the currency of money differs from person to person so if I give a coin to Zoey I don’t get anything in return because she doesn’t have anything that equals one coin.” Aphmau nodded her head telling Donna that she understood. 

“But, how can I get more money?” Aphmau shoved the coins that Donna gave her into a little pocket in her knapsack. 

Donna paused for a second looking kinda confused “Well, you might want to talk to Emma, Emmalyn, and Garroth about that because the way the Lord gets money is by taxes and we haven’t had to do taxes in a long time so… I’m not sure.” 

“Why would I have to talk to those three?” 

“Emma takes care of money management, like when people pay their taxes and when the Lord thinks that taxes should be due, Emmalyn takes care of out we spend our money and how much people get paid, and then Garroth is just like the head person here and he takes care of everything.” 

“Hmm, so no one is getting paid besides the merchants? But Emma and Molly work at the bakery, and don’t the guards get paid?” 

Donna again paused for a moment looking confused but this time it was accompanied by Logan also looking confused because he was overhearing their conversation with him being right next to them. 

“I’m pretty sure Molly and Emma work at the bakery for themselves and I overheard Garroth threatening the other guards not to leave which is,” Donna started laughing a little bit “kinda funny if you think about it.” 

“Did the last Lord pay you guys anything?” Donna’s eyes filled with sadness and she averted eye contact with Aphmau. 

“No, he umm he cared only about himself. It’s the reason why the village is in such bad shape.” 

“I’m so sorry Donna, I promise to fix this village no matter what.” 

“Aww, thank you Aphmau. Now don’t go spending all my money.” 

Aphmau smiled “I won’t. Have a nice day you two!” Aphmau waved goodbye to Logan and Donna and walked over to Zoey’s booth where she was talking to her wife Belladonna. 

“Oh hey, Aphmau,” The sight of Belladonna made Aphmau melt into a puddle “how are you?” 

“I-I’m good, how are you and Zoey.” Aphmau started taking out some of the coins she had gotten from Donna as she was looking at the items on Zoey’s booth. 

“I’m good!” Zoey answered, “Kitten is out tending to the two people in the medic house, Brenden and Garroth I’m pretty sure.” 

“Kitten hasn’t told me anything so I assume that she is still in there.” 

Belladonna breathed out a laugh “She is probably talking their ears off, or she had made friends with them and they are acting like they’ve known each other for years.” 

“Maybe she has,” Zoey added. 

“Maybe she has known them for years, I don’t know.” Belladonna and Zoey laughed. 

Aphmau raised her eyebrow in question “What does that mean?” 

Zoey stifled down her laughing “Kitten’s early life wasn’t the greatest and she met a lot of men in her life so who knows maybe she met one of those two men in the medic house.” 

“I’m so sorry, is she okay now.” Aphmau felt sorry for the girl that seemed so happy. 

“Oh don’t worry. That was a long time ago and she will never be the same but she is fine now. She jokes about it all the time.” Zoey saw the coins in Aphmau’s hands “Were you planning on buying something?” 

“Oh yeah,” Aphmau pointed to the rolled-up lights “How much are those?” 

“You can get 3 for two coins.” 

“Okay!” Aphmau smiled and handed over two coins to Zoey and in return, she got three rolled-up lights. “How do I use them?” 

“Well, they’re fairy lights so if you just stick them to any surface they will stay there and then you stick it to another surface and they stay there!” 

Aphmau smiled. She said goodbye to the two ladies and put her other coins away in her knapsack. 

She started hanging up the fairy lights around the plaza so it would look a little bit nicer. Aphmau wanted to start renovating the village and maybe hire new people for help around the village, she could even start taxing people and get the village moving along. She didn’t know if she wanted the village to eat things other than fruits and vegetables which everyone was fine with but she would discuss that later with Garroth. 

Aphmau decided to stop by Emma’s house to see what surprise she had in store. When she got to Emma’s house everything went as normal, Corey, Emma’s husband opened the door and invited her in. He brought in tea and sandwiches, seeing as it was almost noon.

Then the surprise happened. 

Aphmau didn’t suspect anything, Corey told Aphmau to wait while he got Emma and then it happened. Emma came down the stairs with a little blue onesie. 

“What’s that?” Aphmau asked, setting her tea down.

Emma started smiling and her eyes started watering “Guess what we found out yesterday.” 

“What?” Emma had come down the stairs and was now on the couch next to Aphmau. “Did you get a dog and you’re putting it in that?”

Emma and Corey started laughing “No,” Emma said, “We’re having a baby!” 

Aphmau gasped and hugged Emma “Oh my Irene! Emma! I’m so happy for you!” Emma smiled and set the blue onesie down.

“We thought that as you are our Lord, you should know this. We found out yesterday because I was feeling weird and Molly offered to check up on me and BAM! Turns out I’m pregnant.” 

“Aww, do you have any ideas on what you’re gonna name it?” 

“We don’t know yet, all we know is that it’s going to be a boy. Kitten said so.” Corey answered 

“How does Kitten know?” Aphmau didn’t know much but she did know that you can’t tell what the gender the child is after one day. 

“She said that she can just tell, she helped Molly check up on me and she also said that she was just good at that type of stuff,” Emma said, touching her stomach. 

“Well, whatever the baby turns out to be I bet it will be beautiful because you guys are its parents,” Aphmau said, finishing her tea. 

“Thank you Aphmau. If you have any other things you need to do today you’re free to leave. We just wanted to tell you about my pregnancy.” Emma said when she saw Aphmau grab her sandwich but not eat it like she was going to leave with it. 

“I do sadly but when the baby is born I’ll be sure to throw a party.” She stood up and grabbed Thorgi’s leash “It was nice coming over today, please be careful with the baby.” 

Emma smiled and Corey kissed his wife’s hand “We will.” Emma said. 

“Please, Lady Aphmau if you need any help with the village I’ll be glad to help. I am a carpenter after all!” Corey said as Aphmau was about to leave. 

“I’ll think about it! Thank you, Corey. Bye!” She waved the couple goodbye and thorgi barked goodbye which spooked Emma and got Corey to laugh at his wife. 

Aphmau spent the rest of the day under a tree near the docks reading her book, playing with Thorgi, and eating her sandwich. 

When she finished her book and sandwich she ended up just running around the beach with Thorgi and trying to find new places to go adventure around. She found a little clearing in the forest near the docks and decided that’s where she would go when she needed to just calm down if she ever needed to and she also found a place under the cliff her house was on where you could just sit and put her feet in the water or fish. 

Aphmau felt content here and she wished she could go here often but she had duties as a Lord, of course, she didn’t have to do this and she could’ve gone to the beach before people started calling Lord but sometimes things happen at different times. Maybe she should go to the medic house to see how Garroth and Brenden are doing, she should’ve gone earlier but she got distracted by the beautiful view the beach held. She got out from under the cliff and called over Thorgi carrying a still live fish. 

“Thorgi!” Aphmau screamed, “What are you doing!” Thorgi quickly dropped the fish and let it flop back into the water. Thorgi acted like nothing had happened and trotted back to Aphmau. Aphmau didn’t know what just happened and mouthed the words ‘what the fuck?’ Aphmau grabbed her knapsack and Thorgi’s leash and started heading over to the medic house. 

When she got to the house she saw Brenden dancing around the room and Garroth reading a book. The music going on in the room was some type of jazz that got Aphmau to drop her bag quietly and start dancing along with Brenden. 

Brenden didn’t know that Aphmau was dancing with him but he still grabbed her hands and continued dancing. Garroth looked up from his book to see Brenden and Aphmau dancing, he smiled under his mask that only showed his eyes and went back to his book. 

When Brenden opened his eyes he screamed, surprised that Aphmau was right in front of him.

Aphmau backed away scared of what she did. “Are you okay!?”

“Aphmau! I didn’t know you were right there!” Brenden yelled. 

Aphmau started laughing which got Thorgi to start barking and jumping around which got Aphmau to laugh more and Brenden joined her. 

Thorgi jumped up on Garroth’s bed and started snuggling in his side which caused Garroth to contort in pain because Thorgi had put his snout where Garroth’s still healing wound was. 

Aphmau quickly went to Garroth’s side and got Thorgi off the bed “Sorry, I should’ve been watching him.” 

“It’s okay, don’t blame the dog.” Aphmau saw the sky blue of Garroth’s eyes and almost melted for they were so pretty. Garroth noticed this and the tiny space of skin under his eyes that his mask showed was a light shade of pink. 

“How are you, my lady?” Garroth asked hunching over so he could pet Thorgi while talking to Aphmau. 

“I’m good but I should be asking that to you two.” She pointed between Brenden and Garroth “You guys got shot in the ribs by an arrow.” 

Garroth and Brenden both nervously laughed. “I’m okay and getting better. Brenden had somehow gotten better than me.” 

“Didn’t Kitten say that yours was close to your heart so it would take more time?” Brenden asked Garroth. 

“Yes, I think so.” 

“Aww, did I miss Kitten? I didn’t get to say hi to her today besides this morning. I wanted to talk to her more since her and her friends are new.” Aphmau said sadly. 

Brenden walked over to his bed “Are you talking about Zoey and Belladonna?” He asked. 

“Yeah, did she talk about them?” 

“Yeah! I guess Zoey and Belladonna have been around for like centuries! And Kitten barely remembers anything from her past besides a few years ago.” Aphmau eyes widened slightly. 

_ Did Kitten have my problem?  _ Aphmau asked herself.  _ I can’t remember anything from my past besides a few things, I wonder if she can tell me why I’m like this.  _

Garroth waved his hand in front of Aphmau’s face “My lady are you okay?” 

Aphmau flinched out of her daze “Oh yeah, I was just thinking about something. Nothing important.” 

Garroth nodded but not believing Aphmau’s story “I should be back to my normal self tomorrow, hopefully.” 

“Same here.” Brenden said, “I can start helping with the crops and stuff.” 

“I was thinking, ever since I got back from Bright Port I’ve been noticing the small stuff that’s wrong about our village. I think we might need to start renovating it.”

Garroth pondered for a moment “I think that’s a wonderful idea, my lady. When do you want to get started?”

“I feel like we should either start like in two days or next week for me and Garroth to heal and if anyone else comes to the village,” Brenden suggested. 

“I think that would work. We can start renovating the village next week, hope everyone is willing to help.”

“Do you want to change the village or?” Garroth asked.

“No just, make it look pretty and presentable and takedown buildings we don’t use.” 

Garroth and Brenden both smiled “I think that sounds like a great idea Aphmau!” Brenden said happily. 

Garroth nodded his head in agreement. 

“Well,” Aphmau stood up and grabbed Thorgi’s leash. “I just wanted to check up on you guys and see how it’s getting dark. I should probably get home. I’ll be sure to check up on you guys soon okay?” 

“Okay my lady, sleep well.” 

“Bye Aphmau!” 

Aphmau grabbed her knapsack and put it on and left the medic house. She was now on her way to the old Lord’s house to see what was in the cellar.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOoOOoo we're getting into double digits! I have 26 chapters in my google docs so just 16 more! Of course, I won't be posting all 16 right now but we're getting closer and closer! My chapters are pretty long so just be prepared for that, also I following along with the *actual* series so I'm slowly coming to a close. I want to write the second and third seasons as books so I can continue the third season and... fix, the second season, *but* I want to focus on a series that I've always wanted to write called the Secret Keepers. It's my own story and I don't think I'll post it onto Ao3 but I might after I'm done!

Aphmau held onto Thorgi’s leash tight as she headed into the forest to find the old Lord’s house. She had been to the Lord’s house before but last time she was knocked out so she didn’t know what to expect this time. Besides a slight rustle in the trees and bushes, nothing major had happened yet which in Aphmau’s case was a good sign that everything was going smoothly and she wouldn’t get knocked out this time… hopefully. 

When she got to the Lord’s house the only thing left was a small rectangle of wood that Aphmau guessed used to be a wall. Thorgi started sniffing around the wall and when he walked to the other side he barked, indicating that something was there, most likely the cellar. And she was right, when she walked over to where Thorgi was she saw a staircase of some type of black stone leading up to a metal door with a lock clasped inside the handle so on one could move it. 

Aphmau told Thorgi to sit and stand guard as she went down into the staircase to the metal door. When she got there she grabbed the silver key out of her knapsack and unlocked the lock so she could move the door handle. When she opened the door she saw that the walls of the room were the same as the staircase, black stone. Aphmau didn’t know what this meant but she didn’t feel good about it. Inside the room was a small wooden desk with a red journal on the top, there was a chest right next to the desk that surprisingly didn’t have a lock. She put the key away and went over to the red journal. 

Aphmau opened the journal and the first page said:

Owner

Malik Havegreeves

Year

2019

Aphmau didn’t know what year it was so she couldn’t determine if this journal was made this year or last year. She flipped to the first page: 

My name is Malik Havegreeves and if you’re reading this then that means I’m  dead  gone. I don’t know what “gone” means, I might be dead or I might be rotting in a cellar, not this one of course. I was the Lord of this village, I named it Phoenix Drop. I'm not sure what its name was before I came along for I did not care. 

She flipped the page. 

I only hope the new Lord takes into account the feelings of the local villagers for I did not and I do regret that as their Lord. Hopefully, they will remember me but I can’t be sure. 

Aphmau felt sorta bad for the old Lord Malik, but she remembered how Donna acted whenever he came up in conversation and all that sympathy went away. All of it came back though when she flipped to the third page. 

Alas, I cannot write for long… for my wife and I are planning on leaving this village tonight with my child. It’s shameful for me to take refuge but my family comes first. I did love this village very much, it let me meet my lovely wife Matilda and the villagers were always fun to  make fun of  talk to, I wish I did it more. 

Aphmau flipped to the fourth page feeling bad for Malik and wondering if everyone got him wrong, or maybe he got himself wrong. 

I leave this journal on my desk for the convenience of anyone to find, just know that if you take responsibility for a village The King will come after you as he did to me.

He’ll send his knights of shadow to get you first then… I’m sorry I-

The rest of the fourth page had a few little scribbles like Malik was trying to write fast but couldn’t do it and the fifth and final page had a photo of Malik himself with his wife Matilda holding a baby swaddled in white blue cloth. Malik was smiling, he had green hair, his skin was a fawn beige, and he was taller than his wife. He was wearing a black shirt tucked into his big brown pants held tight with a belt. 

His wife Matilda was an elf with light brown dreads with beads and feathers in her hair and lots of piercings in her ears. She had tan skin with pink undertones and had multiple scars on her body, her eyes were more narrow and almond-shaped then her husband’s. Everyone in the picture was beautiful, it was almost crazy how pretty everyone was. She didn’t know if it was right to take the journal but seeing how no one knew where Malik was and the most accepted option was that he was dead so Aphmau closed the journal and tied the string around it and put it in her bag. 

She knelt over to the chest and opened the big wooden chest to find clothing items consisting of red robes, red gloves, red leather, and a small red crown with many jewels. She decided to keep the clothing and crown in the chest because she didn’t feel right taking it. 

As she was closing the chest she heard Thorgi start barking and quickly went up the stairs to see that her dog was barking at nothing. “Thorgi,” Aphmau whined softly, “only bark at stuff that looks dangerous. I’m pretty sure the trees don’t look dangerous.” She laughed and ruffled her dog's hair. 

“Let’s go.” She grabbed his leash and headed to her house not knowing what to think of what she found in the house. 

In the trees were a white rabbit and a cat with orange fur. The white rabbit turned into Belladonna. “You know, I wasn’t expecting her to check the cellar so soon.” 

The orange cat turned in Kitten “Why? I was expecting her to check on it.” 

Belladonna rolled her eyes “I can tell that she has a young soul, maybe a little  _ too  _ young but young and young souls forget things easily.” 

“I think she might be different,” Kitten said staring in the direction that Aphmau went to go back to her house.

Belladonna blew air out her nose and elbowed Kitten lightly in the side “Don’t go catching feelings so fast, we barely know her.” 

“I’m not! Also, you didn’t know Zoey when you first caught feelings!” Kitten retorted. 

“It’s not the same.” Belladonna explained, “She was pretty.” 

Belladonna and Kitten started arguing with each other and it got to the point where they turned back into their respective animals and started chasing each other through the forest. 

The morning after Aphmau found Malik’s journal she returned Le Saint Divin to Emmalyn which she was very happy to have her book back and thanked Aphmau. Aphmau then began reading Le passé, le présent et l'avenir, which was about the past, present, and future being some types of gods but as Aphmau read more into the book she noticed that it wasn’t about the past, present, and future being gods it was about the gods or Divine Warriors past, their present when the book was written, and what their future might be. Le passé, le présent et l'avenir wasn’t the right book so instead of wasting her time reading it, she returned it to Emmalyn telling the librarian of her mistake. Emmalyn apologized and said that if Aphmau wanted another book she could but Aphmau politely declined. 

Aphmau and Thorgi then went down to the village center and informed everyone that next week they would start cleaning up the village and if anyone wanted to help they could. Logan was the only one that seemed to hate that idea. 

“Logan,” Aphmau said, walking up to the merchant, “why do you look so angry?”

“Because I don’t want to waste my time cleaning up a rotting village.” In the distance Aphmau could see Belladonna flipping Logan off because she overheard what he said, Logan just ignored her. 

“Well, if we clean it up it won’t look like it’s rotting anymore!” Aphmau said, thinking on the bright side of things. 

“Still don’t want to do it.” Logan said bluntly “Donna would want to do it so I’ll tell her.” Aphmau rolled her eyes and led herself and Thorgi to Zoey’s booth where she was restocking on seeds. 

“Hey Zoey, have you seen Kitten anywhere?” Belladonna flinched and Aphmau did see it but decided to ignore it. 

“No, why?” She asked, sorting the seed packets into piles. 

“I just needed to ask her a few questions that’s all.” Aphmau noticed all the seed packets “The last time I was here you had like a ton seed packets, what happened?” 

“I’m not sure, I went back to our house to get some more fairy lights and I came back to Belladonna laughing so hard she was crying and Dale planting a ton of seeds.” 

Aphmau started laughing “Really? Oh my Irene that’s hilarious.” 

“It is.” Zoey smiled and put the last of the seed packets away. 

“Well, I just wanted to say hi. If you see Kitten throughout the day tell her that I need to talk to her okay?” 

“Okay, have a nice day Aphmau.” 

“Oh by the way, what year is it?” Aphmau asked. 

“2020, why?” Zoey answered.

Aphmau processed this information for a second “No reason, I just forgot.” 

Zoey smiled “Okay, goodbye Aphmau.” 

“Bye Zoey.” Aphmau waved goodbye and she and Thorgi were on their way to their next destination, her house. 

She decided that if she was going to expand the village she should at least expand her house so with the help of Corey they both made a lower area that was built into the hill she was on and they carved out an area in the hill and put tinted windows in the space so no one could see what was going on inside the room but Aphmau could see outside and have a better view of the village center. It was easier for her because now she could sort all of her items she had gotten over the few months she had been here and get them easier. They made a few guest rooms in the lower area so if anyone needed to sleep where they could. They also built a bookshelf on the bottom floor because Aphmau felt like she would come across lots of books during her time here in Phoenix Drop. 

These renovations to her house took almost the rest of the day so when they were done and Aphmau said goodbye to Corey she decided to check up on Brenden and Garroth. 

When she got to the medic house she noticed that Brenden was nowhere to be seen and Molly and Donna were helping Garroth walk. 

“Garroth? What’s going on?” 

Molly looked up from where she was watching Garroth’s feet “Brenden got to go home because he was feeling much better and Garroth needed help walking. I don’t know what no one told us but we just found out today.” 

“Oh, well is it getting better?” Aphmau walked towards Garroth to see that he was limping and he took a lot of strength to step even an inch.

“Aphmau…” This seemed like the first time Garroth had ever called Aphmau by her name “I hate for you to see me like this… in body and mind. I’m not all here at the moment.” 

“Garroth…” Aphmau said sadly as Donna and Molly let Garroth sit down on one of the beds. 

“I mean, he is getting kinda better than what he was like this morning,” Donna said. She motioned towards somewhere and she and Molly went to the kitchen. 

“Garroth you don’t have to worry about me seeing you in away.” 

Garroth huffed and then instantly regretted it and held the area where he had been hit lightly “Easy for you to say, the arrow more than hurt my flesh, it pierced my pride.” He groaned in pain “It hurts to walk straight up, not so much in my legs as in my abdomen.” 

“Well when you get better, I’ll give you a present for all your hard work!” Aphmau said smiling happily trying to lift Garroth’s spirits. 

“Thank you my lady but you don’t have to do that.” Garroth looked out of the windows “Please my lady, go to bed I don’t want to worry you anymore.” 

Aphmau smiled and squeezed Garroth’s hand “Okay, but please don’t strain yourself on trying to get better.” 

“Anything for you my lady.” Aphmau collected her things and grabbed Thorgi’s leash and said goodbye to the two ladies in the kitchen who were sipping water and looking at the two. Aphmau awkwardly walked out of the house not sure why Donna and Molly were looking at her and Garroth. 

“Garroth, smooth.” Garroth started blushing and turned his head which got the two ladies to burst out laughing.

Over next week Garroth had gotten better and was now walking throughout the village, he was limping a bit but he was still walking. Aphmau had another dream, this one consisted of a woman with fog type hair and a devilish smiling cackling like a mad man. And Brenden was now tending to the crops. After that week over around two months, everyone in the village participated in helping clean up and renovate the village to make it look pretty and add more things. They ended up extending the village center, adding more houses along with extending the walkway they had that connected all the houses. More villagers started coming in and people wanting jobs, everyone originally in the village was so happy to see that with the help of Aphmau their once rotting village was now prospering into something beautiful. And with the help of Emma, whose belly was getting bigger by the second, Emmalyn, and Garroth they all decided the best time to start taxing people, they even built a bank which is run by two merchants who exchange things for certain amounts of money. Aphmau decided to tax people every year on April 15 and decided not to tax people big sums of money, just little amounts that would get the village through the year.    
Garroth had told Aphmau on many occasions that he thought she was some type of miracle and without her, the village of Phoenix Drop would’ve withered up and died. Aphmau took this as a type of scary compliment but still a compliment. She got to get to know everyone in the village better and even made a little animal farm with the help of Kiki and Brenden. But the biggest accomplishment Aphmau thought she had done was when Malik came up in conversation, which was rare but it happened, Donna didn’t get in this sad and almost frightened mood she acted like he was just another old Lord and she always finished the conversation with, 

“But Aphmau is here now so everything is okay.” And every time Donna said this or people talked about Donna saying this Aphmau’s heart filled with joy. She also got Emmalyn to stop hating Aphmau and they hang out and talk about Irene from time to time. 

Aphmau felt at peace in Phoenix Drop and she knows that in the future Phoenix Drop isn’t going to be known from the village, but for the people and that helps Aphmau sleep at night. 

In the middle of the night, one night a man in all brown and green and a green mask is carrying a basket with a white cloth covering the open part of it so the items inside couldn’t be seen. He sneaks through the forest and up a hill where the sleeping Aphmau lays in her house. He set the basket down carefully in front of the door and sneaked away down the hill and back into the forest, escaping into the night.

Aphmau woke up one morning with Thorgi by her side and the sun shining bright. She did her usual morning routine and fed Thori and herself breakfast. She noticed that Thorgi was looking a little tired so she let him stay in and sleep some more while she grabbed a book from her bookshelf downstairs and grabbed a few little things and her sword just in case and was ready to set off into the day. 

But then she almost ran into a wicker basket. The basket had a white cloth over it so she knelt and removed the cloth to find a baby boy. Around the ages of one or two and he was swaddled in more white cloth. He had bleach blond hair and light blue eyes. A little index card was the right night to him in the basket and read: 

Levin  Havegreeves

Born: August 16, 2019. 

_ So he is one  _ Aphmau thought and picked up the baby “So your name is Levin, do you have a mommy?” Levin didn’t answer “A daddy?” Levin showed no indication that he had any parents. 

Aphmau looked around to see if there were any indications that anyone was around her house last night but none showed up. She looked into Levin’s sky blue eyes and smiled, her heart is filled with joy “I guess I’m going to take care of you.” She made a makeshift baby sling out of the cloth that was left in the basket so she could carry Levin around and not accidentally drop him. She thought the best idea was to stop by the guard tower and see if Garroth was there to ask him how she should handle this situation. 

It didn’t take her long to get comfortable with Levin on her body, it felt nice actually and it surprised Aphmau because, no she wasn’t pregnant, but Emma who was pregnant was always complaining and eating a lot. It also didn’t take long for Aphmau to get to the guard tower and see Garroth sitting down at one of the desks. 

“Hi, Garroth!” She said as she entered the building. 

“Hi, my lady…” Garroth looked up and was taken aback by the baby on Aphmau. “What’s that?” 

Aphmau smiled and tried playing dumb “What’s what?” 

“.... Since when did you have a baby?” Garroth dropped the pen he was holding in awe. 

Aphmau giggled “Since this morning, he was left on my doorstep.” Garroth shot up and went to the baby’s side. 

“By the seven! Is he hurt? Is he hungry? Who is going to take care of him?” 

“I was thinking I would. I was starting to like the little guy.” 

Garroth looked up and Aphmau couldn’t see the guard’s face but she knew that he was raising one of his eyebrows. 

“You’d raise this baby as your own? My goodness, are you sure? A child is a lot of responsibility and you also have duties in this village.” Garroth was only trying to figure out the best option for Aphmau. 

“I’m sure! I think I can be a great mother to this little guy and I know that I will also make a great Lord while doing it!” 

Garroth didn’t say anything for a moment he was just staring back and forth between Levin and Aphmau “... Then I will help you raise him, should you be needed elsewhere I will care for him and make sure he is okay and safe. I’ll also attempt to find his rightful birth parents or caretakers, should he be deemed missing. I’ll send a raven to Bright Port to inquire Azura if any villagers are missing a baby or know anything of the matter. Until then car for him as your own.” 

Aphmau smiled “Thank you Garroth.” She didn’t expect Garroth to be mean to the baby so this conversation was like what she imagined but she was still sad at the thought of giving Levin away but, she isn’t his mom and hopefully he does have one. 

“You know, he’s kind of cute. He reminds me of someone…” Garroth spaced off either thinking of the person Levin reminded him of or remembering the person Levin reminded him of. 

“Well, I want to go show other people little Levin and inform them that a baby is in the village now.” 

“Is Levin his real name?” 

“Yeah, he came with a little card saying his birthdate and his name but his last name was crossed out and I couldn’t see it.” 

“Well, I’ll be sure to talk to you later about what I’ll send raven. Now I need to get back to my pen and quill, have a nice day Aphmau.” 

“You too Garroth!” Garroth bopped Levin on his nose with his gloved hand making Levin smile. Aphmau knew that Garroth would be a big part of Levin’s life and she saw that as a good thing. 

The second-place Aphmau was going to go was to the little animal farm where hopefully Brenden and Kiki were. When Aphmau got to the animal farm Kiki was tending to the goats and Brenden was taking care of the hamsters “Hey guys!” Aphmau said walking to the little farm.

Kiki and Brenden both turned their heads and gasped at the same time and ran over to Aphmau, Brenden almost falling over the fence that kept the animals inside. 

“Aphmau, when did you have a baby! You didn’t even look pregnant! If I had known this I would’ve thrown you a baby shower!” Kiki was all over Levin, she was tickling his stomach and playing with his hands. 

Aphmau laughed at Kiki’s response “Actually, I found him at my doorstep this morning.” 

“Aww poor little guy, are you keeping him?” Brenden asked slightly shoving Kiki out of the way to play with the baby and Kiki chided and shoved him slightly back to where he was. 

Aphmau didn’t know what they were doing but she answered Brenden’s question anyway “Yeah I am., but if Garroth finds who his parents are then I’m giving him back.” Both Kiki and Brenden said ‘aww’ with sad eyes “What? If he has parents I can’t keep him!” 

They both nodded “Well since you’re keeping him for now, for the time being, could I walk him around the village? The ladies love a man who has a baby.” 

Kiki rolled her eyes “Get back to the hamsters, dear seven.” Brenden looked down sadly and went back to where the hamsters were. 

“Kiki,” Aphmau laughed “that was a bit rude?” 

“Oh my Irene Aphmau, you have not lived with Brenden for half your life. He is always talking about getting a lady but can never get one.” 

“I HEARD THAT!” Brenden yelled which just caused Kiki to start laughing ‘ke-ke-ke’ 

“You know Aphmau, it’s never a bad time for a baby shower! I’ll throw you one anyway - all babies deserve to be celebrated, even little animal babies!” ‘ke-ke-ke’ 

Aphmau loved it when Kiki laughed and every time she did Aphmau’s face always got brighter “Aww Kiki, you don’t have to do that! It’s very sweet though.” She looked up from Kiki “Bye Brenden I have to go show off my baby to other people!” 

Brenden grunted in disapproval “Bye Aphmau! You’re so not cool!” Aphmau just laughed in response. 

“Bye Kiki, it was nice coming over and the farm is looking good. Can you tell Sean Connery I said hi?” 

Kiki smiled “Of course! And it was nice having you over Aphmau! Please come over soon!” 

“I will, bye for now.” Kiki nodded and went back to tending to the goats and Aphmau waved goodbye to the siblings and headed to the village plaza. 

Aphmau was stopped on her way to the village center by Belladonna and Kitten who were talking and walking at the same time in the opposite direction of the plaza. 

“Oh hey Aphmau, how are you?” Kitten’s jaw slowly dropped as she looked at what was on Aphmau. 

“Oh, my Menphia! Is that a BABY!” Belladonna squealed.

“Yeah! I found him at my doorstep this morning, his name is Levin.” 

Both Kitten and Belladonna started squealing “AWW! That’s so cute and I wish we could talk more but we have to go.” Belladonna smiled at Aphmau but it was slightly creepy. 

Kitten shook her head and remembered why they were walking “Oh yeah! So sorry Aphmau but hopefully we can talk about the baby another time!” 

“Oh okay, have a fun time doing whatever you're doing.” 

Belladonna nodded and grabbed Kitten’s hand and started walking again. Aphmau disregarded the whole ordeal and started walking to the plaza again. 

When she got there she saw Donna and Logan talking with Zoey at her booth. Aphmau walked towards the group playing with Levin’s hands letting him grab onto her finger. 

“Hey, guys.” Donna and Logan turned their heads and Zoey moved to the side and they all had drastically different expressions on their faces. Logan was looking at the baby in horror, Donna was absolutely in love with the baby and had a kissy face on, and Zoey was smiling at the baby softly. 

Aphmau walked towards them “I found this little guy named Levin at my doorstep this morning.” She decided not to wait for them to ask how she got the baby because she had already told the story about a hundred times. 

“Is that a baby? I don’t like babies, don’t let it throw up anywhere around me or in my shop or I’ll kill you.” Donna slapped her boyfriend in the arm.

“AHHHH! I LOVE BABIES!” Donna started bouncing up and down and started lightly tickling Levin’s stomach “I’ve always wanted to have one, or like twenty.” 

Aphmau saw Logan’s face contort in more horror “CAN I HOLD HIM!” Donna squealed which made Levin start crying so Aphmau tried soothing the baby by rocking him in her little wrap. 

“Oh no,” Donna’s face filled with sadness “I didn’t mean to startle him, I’m so sorry little Levin. Maybe I can hold him later.” 

“That would be fine Donna.” Aphmau smiled as Levin started calming down. 

“Aww, he is so precious!” She started babbling in baby talk so Aphmau slowly walked towards Zoey unnoticed because Logan pulled Donna away probably asking her what she meant by twenty babies. 

Zoey smiled from behind the counter and let him play with her fingers “I didn’t want to say anything but when you walked into the plaza I could smell something new, us elves have very sensitive noses! I also have the ability too…” Zoey trailed off not wanting to say the rest of her sentence “Anyway, I’m not supposed to sell these since I’m holding them for a merchant but… it looks like you need them more right now, I can show you what I have.” Zoey got out of her booth and brought Aphmau to a few crates behind her booth. She opened one of the biggest ones and it was filled with a few candles, baby bottles, and a bunch of wooden pieces. 

“This is a baby crib we just need to put it together which I can get Belladonna or Kitten to do and there are just a bunch of baby bottles and candles in here you can choose what you want.” 

Aphmau grabbed her pouch filled with money out of her back pocket. “How much for it?” 

Zoey scratched her head “Well, since you're our Lord I put a little off so umm, 60 for the crib, 5 for each bottle, and 2 for each candle.” Aphmau got out some different colored coins which meant different prices and gave them to Zoey.

“I don’t want to take away the money that merchant was going to give you, do you have more of this stuff?” 

Zoey laughed “Aww, thank you for considering me but I’m fine. I have more things in those crates and if I need to I can get Belladonna to make more because she is a magic-user.” 

“Really? I had only read about those in books I didn’t know were real.” Aphmau was shocked and her face showed it. 

Zoey giggled at Aphmau’s face “Yeah, but it’s barely anything powerful she can just make small inanimate objects.” 

“That’s still very cool.” Aphmau looked at how big the crate was “How are we going to get this to my house?” 

“Golden lasso.” 

“Golden lassos can carry objects?” 

“Yeah,” Zoey was putting the money Aphmau had given her in her pocket “golden lassos can carry anything.” 

“I thought they could only carry people.” Zoey shook her head “Huh, you learn something new every day. Well, I can go back to my house and get one of my golden lassos, and then we can get that.” 

Zoey smiled and walked back to her booth, Aphmau following her “that sounds great Aphmau. If you run into Belladonna or Kitten just tell them you need help and they will gladly do it.” 

“Are those two like your personal servants?” Aphmau asked, smiling and lowering her eyebrows in a questioning manner. 

Zoey snorted and started laughing “No, no, no they just act like it because they owe me some ‘debt’ for saving them a ton of times when they were in trouble with the law.” 

“The law?” Zoey waved the conversation away. 

“It’s nothing, nothing you have to be worried about. Just get your golden lasso and come back!” Zoey smiled and waved Aphmau away. Aphmau laughed at Zoey and went on her way back to her house to get her golden lasso. 

On her way to her house, Aphmau ran into Dale patrolling the streets of Phoenix Drop. “Oh hey, Aphmau!” Dale said, “Oh, you have a baby.” Dale pointed towards the baby attached to Aphmau. 

“Yes, his name is Levin, I found him.” 

“Aw, tight! This town needs more guards anyway…. He will be a guard when he grows upright?” 

“I’m not sure, I’ll let him do whatever he wants to do when he is older.” 

“Well, uncle Dale will make sure that he is a guard! I remember when my boy Brian was a baby and he always wanted to be a guard.” 

“Aww really? That’s so cute!” 

“Yeah, he takes after his dad. Well, I let you go on your way, sorry to bother you.” 

“Oh don’t worry Dale, I love talking to everyone!” 

“Aww, thank you Aphmau, we all love talking to you.” 

Aphmau smiled “That’s sweet, well I have to go now. Have a nice day! 

“Have a nice day Aphmau!” That was Aphmau’s cue to start heading to her house again. 

When Aphmau came back to the plaza with her golden lasso and Levin back at the house she got the big crate into the lasso, with the help from Zoey. While they were walking Zoey saw an orange cat and picked it up, when she picked it up it turned into her friend Kitten. Zoey had told Kitten that they needed help arranging a room for Levin and she agreed to help.    
When they got to the house they went to the bottom floor and picked the room closest to the stairs and started painting things and putting things together. Aphmau had decided to give Levin the little white stuffed bunny that Kiki gave her and since she had never taken it back and she also decided to use Levin’s basket that he was dropped off in, to store all of his toys if he would get any more. 

His room ended up being finished around seven pm and all three girls were very proud of themselves. His room was a light purple color, bring it was Aphmau’s favorite color, his crib was in the middle of the room, he had a small desk where his knick-knacks would be stored along with his little wicker basket, and lastly, he had a small little chest that Aphmau could use to store all of his baby stuff. 

After about 10 minutes of just chilling with Levin, there was a knock on Aphmau’s door. She volunteered to go get it and went upstairs. When she opened the door she was greeted with Belladonna at her door. 

“Oh hey, Bella, what’s going on?” 

“Are Zoey and Kitten with you, along with Levin?” Aphmau nodded “Well, I need you guys to come with me to Kiki’s house.” 

“Wh-” Aphmau stopped herself “Did she make me a baby shower?”

Belladonna bit her cheek trying not to smile “No, of course not. But I need you guys to come over now.” 

Aphmau laughed and sighed “Okay,” She turned her head to yell in the direction of the first floor “ZOEY! KITTEN! BRING LEVIN AND COME UP HERE!” Ten minutes later the two ladies came up the stairs holding a very smiley Levin. They gave the baby to Aphmau. 

“What’s going on, oh hey Bells.” Kitten noticed her best friend standing in the doorway. 

“Hey kat, we are going to a ba- Kiki’s!” 

“Why?” Zoey asked. 

“Don’t question it just come on.” Belladonna dragged the ladies out of the house and to Kiki’s which used to be Brenden’s house but now is one of the new houses that was built during those two months.    
As they got closer to Kiki’s house Belladonna started moving behind Aphmau until she was behind her and when they got to Emmalyn’s house/library Belladonna covered Aphmau’s eyes. 

“Hey!” Aphmau stopped in her tracks. 

“I have to, Kiki told me so.” 

“Hmph, I don’t like this.” 

Aphmau could tell Belladonna was smiling “I know, just keep walking.” Aphmau and the group continued walking and instead of Levin playing with Aphmau’s hands he started playing with Belladonna’s hands and trying to get her hands off of his mom’s eyes. 

When they finally got to Kiki’s house which wasn’t far behind Emmalyn’s house Belladonna and Zoey had to help Aphmau get up the stairs to Kiki’s door while Kitten was laughing in the background. When she got in the house Belladonna uncovered her hands and Aphmau saw almost all the ladies she had encountered in her time at Phoenix Drop and a few other faces. 

Everyone said ‘SURPRISE’ and they all started clapping and cheering. Kiki went up to Aphmau first, bouncy up and down. 

“Surprise! Happy baby shower!” 

“Aww, Kiki! You didn’t have to do this! I told you not to do this!” Aphmau laughed. 

“Oh I know but still! I needed to do this, and I know it’s a bit tacky but I did put this together in a few hours but hopefully, you still like it!”

Aphmau smiled softly at her friend and hugged the redhead “Kiki I love it, but how did you get Azura and Paul here on such short notice?” 

“Well, I convinced Garroth to send a letter to Azura and letters get there quickly! So Azura informed Paul and they got here around 5 minutes ago.” Aphmau thanked Kiki “That just makes me so happy, well here is my gift.” 

Kiki gave Aphmau a little purple onesie before realizing that she was holding a baby “I can just put it with the other gifts. I'm not sure why I wanted to give you my gift personally, but please do talk to everyone else! They all gave you such beautiful gifts, I’ll just be standing here being a good host!” 

“Okay, Kiki.” Aphmau smiled and went over to Zoey, Belladonna, and Kitten. Zoey and Kitten looked very confused while Belladonna was smiling. 

Aphmau punched Zoey in the arm lightly “Did you know about this?” 

“No, I-” 

Belladonna cut her wife off “I did know, Kiki told me and I helped her set everything up. I’m letting these two,” she pointed towards her wife and best friend “take the credit of my gift, which is things you’ll need if you want to raise a baby. I should know I’ve encountered many babies in my life.” 

“Aww, Bella that’s so sweet! Thank you!” She hugged Zoey’s wife “And thank you Zoey and Kitten for helping me with Levin’s room.” 

“No problem.” 

“I didn’t mind.” 

Belladonna started shooing Aphmau away “Now go talk to the other guest we don’t matter.” Aphmau laughed at Belladonna’s statement but followed her orders and went to go talk to the other ladies.

She first went over to Azura who still had all her guard armor on which when Levin saw it his eyes widened and he wanted to touch everything on Azura. 

Azura laughed at the baby “Aww, he is so cute! No wonder Garroth has taken a liking to this one, he reminds me of…” Azura pursed her lips into a line then shook her head “nevermind, anyways Garroth also told me that you found him and there are no reports of a missing baby, Enki knows if a mother is missing her baby she won’t let it go unnoticed, keep this one safe I see him doing great things in his future.” 

Aphmau cooed “Aww, thank you Azura. That’s so sweet!” 

Aphmau heard a squeal come from her right and saw Donna walking up to Aphmau bouncy on her feet as she did. 

“AHH! LEVIN!” She started babbling again “Oooh he is so darling! Hm, you know you really could be his mom, his face looks just like yours, all fat and chubby and CUTE!”

Aphmau’s eyes widened and Azura’s jaw dropped at what Donna said. 

“A-Are you saying… Are you saying I’m fat?” 

Donna looked up from the baby “Oh darling, I didn’t mean it in a bad way! I meant like cute baby fat, I’d love to have it too! It’s all in your cheeks though so don’t worry, I mean it’s also kinda in your hips…” 

Aphmau’s face was filled with so much rage she looked somewhat calm while Azura was covering her mouth so she didn’t laugh out loud and seem rude. 

“But you’re beautiful no matter what honey!” Donna backtracked knowing she messed up then she squealed again at the baby “I’m going to have to talk to Logan about this… speaking of him, me and him gave you money if you ever need for the baby. It’s mostly his and I wish he was here but he said he didn’t like babies so he went to bed.” 

“Hmm, well I’m going to go now. Do you want to hold him?” Aphmau suggested. 

“DO I EVER!” Donna yelled and carefully got the baby from Aphmau while she went over to paul. 

Paul’s eyes softened and lit up when Aphmau went over to him. He opened his arms and Aphmau hugged him, “Hey, Paul. I haven’t seen you in so long.” 

“Dear Lords, I know right. I’ve been traveling a lot lately and I made a stop back at my house and Azura informed me that you had a baby, well found one, a baby no matter where from is always a blessing!” 

“Aww, thank you, Paul. I would let you see him but I think Donna would rip my hands off.” 

Paul chuckled “Yes, that woman was talking to me non-stop about babies. By the way, how has Merida been holding up since… well you know.”

Aphmau sighed “I haven’t talked to her in a few months but I can only guess she is still mad or grieving.” 

“Aye, I figured as much. Merida isn’t the kind to let things go. Azura ad invited her and John to this party but she refused to come on account of… well, she hates you.” 

“I wouldn't blame her, I did tell her about Visher.” 

Paul nodded in agreement “She must loath me… sad to say I did not speak with her and haven’t seen her since well, Visher was alive. I don’t think I could ever face her being the coward I am. Shame to say.” 

Aphmau rubbed Paul’s shoulder in comfort. 

“Anyway, let’s celebrate life for now! To Levin!” Paul yelled and everyone joined in. 

For the rest of the night everyone was playing with the baby and hugging it, tickling it, and overall just having a good time. Azura and Paul had to leave before everyone else because Paul had to get to another deal and Azura had to watch over Lord Burt and do guard things. Aphmau had learned that Molly and Emma didn’t come because Molly was tending to the pregnant Emma and Emmalyn didn’t come because she was too busy sorting new books but all three of them did give Kiki their gifts so Aphmau could have them.    
The gifts consisted of a rocking horse, two stuffed bears, little wooden blocks, little things for Levin to wheel around, and a plastic sword. Also halfway through the party, Levin fell asleep so the rest of the party everyone was just hanging out with everyone and having a good time. 

Towards the end of the party when everyone was cleaning up Kiki told Aphmau that she should go to the dock because someone was waiting for her. For some reason the first guess that went through her mind was, Garroth was waiting at the dock for her but she soon found out that’s not who was waiting for her. When she went down to the beach she was greeted by Khira and Kiva from the wolf tribe. Aphmau ran down to the two wolves and hugged Khira. 

“Aphmau, glad… I’m glad to see you and know that you have a cub of your own.” She still had the nervous stuttered Aphmau remembered when she went to the wolf tribe all those months ago. 

“Khira, I’ve missed all you guys so much. I’m so sorry I haven’t been able to visit it’s just duties as a Lord.” 

“I… I understand. Your pack seems… your pack… your pack seems like the wonderful bunch, especially with Kiki in it. She invited me to the party but alas I cannot take human form, I have a feeling I wouldn’t be welcomed.” 

“Eh I’m not so sure, Donna was friends with Visher along with Paul but Azura is a guard of bright Port and I don’t know about Zoey.” 

“Needless to say… Needless to say… Needless to say, I’m glad I could make it. Here,” She handed Aphmau a little wolf plushie “this is from the trib to your cub.” 

“Oh right, the tribe how is it?” 

Khira sighed “It’s… It’s very… it’s very prosperous. Wolves have an undying determination. No doubt was placed into our home being forsaken. But your village… your village… I-I smell an evil within its walls. Please be careful, now I must take my leave. Farewell and once again, thank you for being one of the good ones.” 

Aphmau's eyes were glossy with brimming tears, she ignored the whole evil part “Khira, thank you for taking me into your home.” 

Kiva jumped up to get Aphmau’s attention “Aphmau! Good to see you! Lowell says ‘Hi!’ and that you should come to the village sometimes to play! I’ve never seen a real human baby but I know they must be weird looking.” 

“Kiva!” Khira scowled while Aphmau laughed at Kiva’s blunt statement. 

“Sorry,” She mumbled “Any way that stuffed wolf is from me and Lowell to your cub! Have a nice night Aphmau!” 

Aphmau smiled in endearment “Thank you, have a nice night too. Bye, I hope you make it back to Bright Port safely!” Aphmau waved goodbye to the wolves and left to go collect her stuff back at Kiki's house.

With the help of Donna, Dale, and Kiki Aphmau got all of Levin’s toys into his room and put him to bed. Aphmau thanked all of them and they were on their way. That night Aphmau had another nightmare, but this time it was an actual nightmare.

Gene was holding a puppet with silver hair, purple eyes, and a devilish smile. He was squeezing her so much Aphmau was afraid she was going to pop but when Aphmau looked up Gene was also being squeezed by this ten-foot giant with red and black armor like the shadow knights had back in the nether. The only thing Aphmau could see of the giant was his bright white grin. Along with all of this Aphmau kept on hearing this buzzing noise that just gets raising and raising her anxiety    
She then woke up in a thick layer of sweat and panting. Thorgi jumped up and started licking Aphmau’s face trying to comfort his mom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... there were two time skips in this chapter, yeah. I hope that those time skips didn't ruin the chapter if it did I'm super sorry I just didn't want everything to be like day after day, I wanted some time to show you that they are real people and these adventures don't happen every day! Love you guys lots <3 Thank you for liking my stuff!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He he he, a certain ORANGE haired GUARD is introduced in this chapter!! Sorry you guys had to wait so long for this beautiful man and hopefully, I did him justice (by me fixing the second season {hopefully} I'll add more Laurance).

erAphmau was walking Thorgi through the streets of her village. This was a week after the Gene nightmare and every day after that night she had the same nightmare where Gene was holding a puppet and Gene was also a puppet himself. She didn’t like waking up every day in a blanket of sweat and Levin crying to be fed, she didn’t mind Levin but she did mind her bed being all wet with sweat. 

She decided to stop by the guard tower to see how Garroth was doing because well, he was her friend. 

“Hey, Garroth…” Aphmau saw a very angry wyvern sitting on Garroth’s desk as he was writing stuff down “That’s not… is that… huh?” 

Garroth looked up from his papers “Oh my lady, hello. Have you met Raven?” 

Aphmau furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and let Thorgi’s leash go so he could roam freely around the building “I thought… I thought you had a bird?” 

Garroth laughed and tried petting the wyvern but it tried biting his hand so he flinched away “No, no, no his name is Raven. He’s a baby wyvern, the runt of his litter to be exact.” 

“Aww.” Aphmau pouted.

“Yeah, he won’t get much bigger than this, his mom tried to uh… tried to… eat him until I stopped her. Kept him ever since he’s the one that carries letters to and from.” 

“Is that how Bright Port gets our letters so fast?” 

Garroth nodded “He’s not very social but today is special he’s sitting by my side. Don’t know why though. Anyway, how is Levin?” 

Aphmau smiled and sat down next to Garroth’s desk “Levin’s doing good! He’s growing and eating and doing everything a baby should!” Aphmau started breaking down laughing which made Garroth start laughing. 

“Really? I’m surprised he wasn’t doing non-baby things.” This made Aphmau start laughing and for the next ten minutes, Aphmau and Garroth were just joking about Levin and laughing about it. Garroth wasn’t making most of the jokes because for some reason he was getting nervous, Aphmau didn’t know why but she just knew that Garroth was acting a little awkward. 

While they were laughing Dale came through the door to the room “Oh hey Aphmau?” Dale was very confused about the scene in front of him. 

“Oh hey, Dale.” Aphmau kept laughing through her sentence “How are you?” 

“Good? What are you guys doing? Where's Levin?”

“We’re just laughing and I put Levin to sleep a few minutes ago so I decided to hang out for a bit.” 

“Oh ok, has Garroth been taking care of Levin also?”

Aphmau and Garroth stopped laughing to look at Dale “What do you mean?” Aphmau said generally confused. 

“I’m a dad myself you know, Brian has grown up to be the young man I knew he would be. I couldn't be more proud of him. I know the look a dad gets,” Dale smiled and looked at the two “hey you two ever think of hooking up.” Garroth started choking profusely while Aphmau’s jaw just dropped. 

“What? You guys would look cute together.” 

“Out! Out now!” Garroth pointed to the door while collecting himself. 

“Alright, alright I was just suggesting,” Dale said in his defense and walked out of the building.    
After Dale left the room was very quiet and awkward. “So umm, I should get going and see how everyone else is doing and Levin.” 

Garroth rubbed his neck “Yeah, yeah that umm… that sounds good. Have a nice day my lady.” Aphmau called Thorgi over who was trying to get up the ladder and grabbed his leash and headed out waving goodbye to Garroth. 

Aphmau ended up getting Levin and playing with him on the beach and showing him all the stuff she liked to do when she was alone and had nothing to do. This lasted for a few hours before Levin started getting tired again and Aphmau had to go back to her house and let Levin have his first nap. Aphmau ended up going to the plaza to eat lunch but she was stopped by the crazy scene in front of her. 

Dale was on top of Logan’s booth dancing while a bottle of ale was in his hand, Kiki was trying to get him down by using her sweet voice and charm, while Logan was just yelling at Dale which was scaring everyone around him and making the other villagers look at him weirdly. 

“DALE!” Aphmau yelled, “OH MY IRENE IT’S BEEN LIKE TWO HOURS!” Aphmau walked angrily towards the group. 

Kiki started laughing and couldn’t talk “Aph-Aphmau we need to get him down by NOT yelling at him!” Kiki shuttered trying not to laugh. 

“Kiki! I was gone for like a few hours! AND HE’S DRUNK!” 

Along with dancing Dale was also yelling stupid things “ZEE WOMAN HAD boozzee at za SHOWER and give’d me da tasssssskkkkk of tossssing it out AND I DID! Into my BELLAYEE!” Dale started swinging his hips side to side while taking another swig of the ale. 

Logan groaned in anger and looked at Aphmau with rage in his eyes “GodDAMNIT APHMAU! Get control of your guards, you call yourself a Lord! Dale is dancing ALL OVER my fucking booth and I can’t do anything because I don’t know where the FUCK the other guards are!”

“Don’t blame me! Dale is his own man he should be able to control HIMSELF!” Aphmau yelled at Logan first and then turned to Dale. When Aphmau yelled at Dale she heard a gasp come from behind her. 

Kiki, Logan, and Aphmau all turned around to see Molly with a horrified look on her face. While they were looking Dale was singing “LOOK AT ME! I’M AZZURRAA I SECRETLY AM IN LOOOVEEE WITH GARRROTHH BUT HE DON DON’T LOVE ME!” Then he hiccuped. 

Molly flipped the sandals off of her foot and came stomping over to Dale hitting him repeatedly with it, Molly was fairly short so this surprised everyone on how she reached him. She finally grabbed her husband and dragged him to the ground, everyone around the couple gasped as Molly yelled loudly at her husband. 

She ended her yelling rant with “You idiot! Dear Irene, I love you so much!” And she dragged Dale away by his ear. 

“So umm…” Kiki looked up at the sky and looked at Aphmau and Logan “do you guys… do you guys wanna get lunch? I think the bar has some food.”

Aphmau and Logan looked at each other, then at Kiki “Sure.” They both agreed and followed Kiki to the bar to each lunch.

Aphmau decided to continue walking around the village with Thorgi and that’s when she saw Brenden talking to a new girl. 

Brenden saw Aphmau and motioned her to come towards the two “Hey Aphmau, I was just tellin’ Sasha here all about you!” Sasha smiled at Aphmau which caused Aphmau to feel a little weird and uneasy. 

Brenden moved towards Aphmau to whisper to her “Hey, do you have Levin? I’m trying to make it work with her…” 

Aphmau scrunched up her face and shook her head in confusion “No, what is wrong with you?” She whispered back. 

Brenden sighed in frustration “Geez Aphmau, come on! Uh, fine I’ll work my magic on my own.” Brenden turned towards Sasha “So Sasha, how do you feel about hamsters?” 

Sasha laughed but ignored Brenden and focused on Aphmau. “Greetings Aphmau, Brenden here has told me  _ so  _ much of you. Oh, but where are my manners!” She held out her hand “My name is Sasha Abbot, I come from a kingdom  _ far far  _ from here. I want to travel the world so… here I am!” She giggled but it sounded more like a cackle “Say, I’ve been here for around a day and I’ve heard about a baby? Where is it?” The entire time she was talking she didn’t blink and her eyes were wide like she was trying to tell Aphmau she was alive. 

“Oh um.. I don’t even know you? I don’t feel comfortable telling you where my baby is.” 

Sasha tilted her head and raised her eyebrow like she had been offended “I beg your pardon?” She noticed Aphmau’s face and quickly changed her character “You are right! I’m so sorry! Congrats to your newborn, say, do you think I could live here? I’m starting to like this place.” 

“Um,” Aphmau felt uneasy about Sasha but since she was new and Aphmau was always trying to think positively she ignored all her gut feelings “Sure!” 

Sasha gasped and hugged Aphmau “Really? Thank you so much!” Sasha looked past Aphmau, in the direction of Aphmau’s house. “Hm, is that your house on the hill?” 

“Yes it is, I built it with Brenden and my friend… Visher.” 

Sasha ignored Aphmau’s social cues on being sad “Do you have any defenses for it?” 

Aphmau stared at Sasha in discomfort “Why?”

“Why? Oh because um… I just want to know. Sorry, I’m very awkward around new people - I tend to ask questions I don’t think about. Well, I’m going to let Brenden show me around the village, see you!” She interlocked her arm with Brenden’s and pulled him away from Aphmau. 

Aphmau just nodded and decided that she should head to her house because of Sasha’s unnerving question. 

When she got to her house she undid Thorgi’s leash and grabbed an apple from her fruit basket. She headed downstairs to go see how Levin was doing, she was not prepared for someone to already be in the room. 

She opened the door and saw a man in Levin’s room and out of surprise she threw her apple at the man making him duck and covered the baby in his hands.   
“APHMAU!” Garroth yelled, “IT’S ME!” 

Aphmau gasped and covered her mouth “Oh my Irene Garroth I’m so sorry!” She went over to the man and squeezed his arm in comfort as she started laughing. 

“It’s okay my lady, just-” He broke down laughing and tried to collect himself but he couldn’t.

“I thought I locked my door! AND WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE COMING!” 

“I forgot! I’m sorry, but on a serious note I do need to talk to you about Levin.” The mood in the room changed drastically. 

“Oh no... “ 

“Yes… it seems a mother somewhere in the south region, past the ocean, has reported her baby boy missing. The reports came in just this morning… seeing as it’s so far south they didn’t reach us in time. But, I mean, I want to see Levin home safely that is for sure. But I don’t trust it Aphmau.” 

“I understand that this woman could have actually lost her baby but, I don’t trust it either, and this may be because I’ve grown close to Levin but I just don’t know.” Aphmau put her hands on her hips as she looked at the baby boy with sad eyes. 

“I don’t either so that’s why I’m asking you to do this, will you investigate it?” 

“That sounds like a good idea, I don’t want us sending Levin out on a trip across the sea only to find out it’s not the same child she’s missing. He could get hurt or, worse.” 

“So will you go? I’ll send with you a crystal that contains his image so you can assure her he’s safe if he is hers. Just I need to make sure.”

Aphmau sighed as she dwelt on all the happy moments she’s had with Levin this past week and how close she’s grown to him “I will, I know that this is the right thing to do.” 

Aphmau could tell Garroth was smiling, but a sad smile “Thank you. I know you of all people have the most on the line here, so I’ll take absolute care of Levin while you are gone, just... Prepare yourself. I have never been to the South and goodness knows what is out there.” 

“Can I hold him?” Aphmau asked and without saying anything Garroth handed Levin over to Aphmau. She held back the tears she felt coming through her eyes because she didn’t want to cry in front of Garroth and make him feel guilty for telling her but she knew this was the right thing to do. 

“When do you want to sail out my lady?” Garroth put his hand on Aphmau’s shoulder. 

She sighed shakily “Not sure but I know not right now, maybe… maybe tomorrow I’m not sure.” 

“Okay, my lady. I’ll leave you be.” Garroth moved smoothly out of the room letting Aphmau and Levin have some privacy. 

As soon as Aphmau heard Levin’s door shut she started crying and letting the tears flow down her face as she stared at Levin, and although she was crying she was still smiling because of Levin. Just his face could brighten up a whole room but even though Levin made her happy, Aphmau was crying. She knew in the back of her mind that one day Levin’s mom would come up and says that this is her child but she never thought it was now.    
She didn’t want to cry because she didn’t want to admit that she was sad that she was letting Levin go, possibly letting go. Possibly. 

Levin reached out towards Aphmau and put his hand on her cheek, Aphmau held his hand in place on her cheek as she slowly stopped crying. 

“I love you little Levin. I love you so much.” Levin couldn’t talk so he just started giggling which made Aphmau start giggling. Aphmau then fed Levin and decided that for the rest of the day she would hang out with him on the beach and if someone needed her, someone would get her. 

She fed Levin his lunch which was just milk and baby snacks that one of the villagers gave her and then after he was done eating she made him get dressed. She grabbed her knapsack and filled it with Levin’s toys and grabbed both Levin and Thorgi and the three of them were on their way to hang out at the docks. 

She just sat in the sand as she watched Levin play with his wooden blocks and stuffed bears and hang out with Thorgi, sometimes Thorgi would lick Levin’s entire which caused both Aphmau and Levin to break down in a fit of giggles. Sometimes Levin would just stop playing and want to lay in Aphmau’s lap or just be in her arms which felt nice to Aphmau seeing as she would be possibly losing him and wanted to spend every second with him. In those few hours she was hanging out with Levin she forgot about her village, she forgot about her nightmares, she forgot about Dale’s inappropriate comment towards Garroth and her, she forgot everything and the only things she could remember were these moments. 

She let Levin play in the shallow part of the water but would freak out every time he would take three steps away from Aphmau, and she freaked out so much she decided that it was a bad idea to let him in the water. She showed him the places her and Thorgi had found while exploring the woods next to the beach and let him play there for a while before Aphmau saw a really big lizard and got scared for Levin and Thorgi’s safety so she dragged them back to the beach so they could chill for an hour and then go back to doing whatever they were doing before.   
Aphmau, Levin, and Thorgi all sat together on the beach as the sun started going down and the beautiful sunset started coming in. As the sunset started coming up Levin started falling asleep in her lap and Thorgi started falling asleep right next to her leg. As they started falling asleep she heard footsteps come from behind her. 

She turned her head to see who was walking behind her and it was Logan with a basket of food. “Logan?” She asked as the man was walking down the sandy hill and sat down next to Aphmau on the other side of Thorgi. 

“Hey,” He took out a small blanket to put all the food on that was in the basket “I didn’t know if you were okay with everything.” 

“Levin?” 

Logan nodded “Garroth told Dale and Dale told someone and someone told someone and blah, blah, blah now I and Donna know. I feel bad.” 

Aphmau nodded and pet Levin’s head as Logan gave Aphmau some food for dinner. 

“I didn’t know I would be so attached to this baby.” Aphmau laughed. 

“I’ve never had children, I don’t like children in general but I know how you feel.” Aphmau tilted her head towards Logan and raised her eyebrow “I was this foster parent for this dog and finally, after months the dog got adopted and I hated giving it away.” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry.”

Logan waved his hand “Don’t worry. I don’t care right now.” He took a bit of his food and gave some to Thorgi to feed him. 

“I just don’t- I just don’t know how I’m gonna be able to give him away.” 

“You might give him away, always remember, you  _ might  _ have to give him away. The ‘mom’ might be a fake and just wanted to take a baby.” He put quotation marks around the word ‘mom’. 

“I know but it’s still scary, the possibility of giving Levin away, I love him.” She ate some of her food. 

Logan pointed towards Levin “When are you going to feed the little fucker.” Aphmau slapped his arm and made him yelp in pain. 

“Don’t say that!” 

“What? I was asking a question!” He chuckled. 

Aphmau started laughing “I’ll wake him up in a little after this and then feed him then put him to bed again.” 

Logan nodded and the two of them stared off into the distance looking at the slow fall of the sun as the night sky started coming up. 

“You know,” Logan turned his head towards Aphmau, “I don’t hate you. You’re my Lord and sometimes you can be pretty sweet and cool and funny but with me, with my life, with how I’ve lived for the past thirty years of my life I can’t trust people easily. It took me so long to trust and fall in love with Donna but I started getting to know her super quick but I don’t know you.” 

“I know, I can tell. I don’t blame you I don’t know what you went through but however long it takes you to trust me, I’ll wait. I just want my villagers to trust me.” Aphmau said, “I just want to make everyone here happy.” 

Well,” Logan huffed “that’s probably impossible.” 

“Tch, I meant like I just want people to be generally happy.” 

“I know, I know, I know.” Logan smiled at the stars “I know you’re gonna get through this, from what I’ve seen of you, you can do this.” 

“Thank you.” Aphmau and Logan just sat on the beach eating their dinner and Logan feeding Thorgi every once in a while and Levin was still asleep on Aphmau’s lap. They stayed up till nine pm and then they were done with their dinner and Aphmau helped Logan clean up. When everything was cleaned up Aphmau hugged Logan goodbye and they both went to their respective homes. 

Aphmau woke Levin up and fed him and then right after he went back to sleep so Aphmau went downstairs and put him in his crib and gave him his stuffed rabbit to sleep with. She then went upstairs, took a shower, did her nightly routine, and went to bed with Thorgi on the floor right next to her. 

Aphmau woke up normally with no nightmare which felt good for once, she didn’t hear Levin crying so she assumed that he was still sleeping so she fed Thorgi his dog food and then, still in her nightclothes, she went downstairs to go wake up Levin and feed him. 

She wasn’t paying much attention since she just woke up so when she opened the door to Levin’s room she didn’t notice Zoey holding him. 

“Hello, Aphmau.” 

“Oh hey, zo-” Aphmau looked up and screamed so loud Throgi came rushing down to her side ready to attack anyone that was the reason Aphmau screamed.

“ZOEY! WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!” Aphmau screamed as Zoey held Levin in her hands. 

Zoey reached out and touched Aphmau’s wrist making Aphmau’s senses feel calm and cozy “Aphmau, calm down please.” 

Aphmau blinked a few times and shook her head “How did… how did you do that?” 

“I’m an elf, I have powers, I can do things like that. You’re lucky I told Belladonna to stay home she would’ve made you fall asleep.”

“I forgot that magic existed. But,” She sighed “why are you in my house.” 

“Garroth asked me to babysit Levin while he and Dale worked on setting up defenses around your house. He figured I would be suited to care for Levin.” 

“Oh yeah, that would make sense Garroth is very protective and cares about Levin.” 

“Hmm, can I ask you something Aphmau?” Aphmau nodded. Zoey looked down at Levin sadly. 

“If this is Levin’s mom, it’s going to be hard on you to give him up you think?” 

Aphmau took some time to think hesitating in her answer “I don’t… I don’t think so. I did spend some time with him yesterday and I think I came to terms for what’s going to happen if she is his mom.” 

“You say that now but, it’s different when you hand him over. You know you don’t have to do this, what kind of mother loses a baby this precious.”

Aphmau was shocked how Zoey was suggesting keeping Levin “Zoey, he’s not ours so maybe he was stolen. I did find him in a basket, alone.” 

Zoey’s eyes widened “I-I’m so sorry… y-you’re right. I don’t know what came over me, maybe my past.” Zoey drifted off.

“Huh, what do you mean?” 

“It’s a story for another time. You should get going, please be careful.” 

“You sure you’re okay with taking care of Levin?” 

“Aphmau… I’ll just be taking care of him today. Garroth will be taking care of him most of the time.” 

“Okay,” She rubbed Zoey’s shoulder, “I think I’m gonna just go around and say hi to everyone then go off to wherever I need to go.” 

“Goodbye.” 

“Goodbye, Zoey.” Aphmau walked out of the room and took a deep breath thinking about her and Zoey’s conversation. She shook her head and headed upstairs to get changed and get breakfast wherever and say goodbye to everyone before she left for the South.

She let Thorgi out without his leash so he could roam around the village wherever he wanted. She decided to go over to Kiki’s house to see if she wanted to have breakfast together and she saw three people in front of her, Donna who was on the side of Kiki’s house spying on Brenden who was outside spying outside of Sasha’s house seeing what she was doing. 

Aphmau sneaked her way to Donna’s side trying not to scare her. “Donna?” 

Donna flinched and looked behind her to see Aphmau by her side “Oh hey, so Sasha, I feel weird about her.” Donna got right into her rant “She is using Brenden, and I know a thing or two about using men.” 

“What? Huh?” Aphmau shook her head in confusion. 

“What? You don’t think I first took interest in Logan for his looks did you?” Aphmau nodded her head slowly and looked down “He was butt-ugly when I met him! But, using people aside, I’ve come to love Logan and have told him this before. I feel bad about meeting him in the manner every day we’re together.” 

“And you think that Sasha is using Brenden? They’ve been friends for like what? A day?” 

“Still, she reminds me of the old me. I’m gonna keep an eye on her.” 

“Well if you changed, maybe she can change. I’m gonna go talk to Brenden now.” 

“NO!” Donna grabbed Aphmau’s shirt and pulled her back “I also saw a masked man visit her last night. I didn’t get a good look but he had no ear and they were making a lot of potions. I told Garroth and he’s setting up security with Dale at your house. I just don’t trust her and Brenden won’t listen to me… and Logan thinks I should stay out of it.” 

Aphmau laughed “Yeah, you should stay out of it. I’m talking to Brenden now.” Aphmau patted Donna’s back and went over to where Brenden was just outside Sasha’s house is a real weirdo. 

Instead of scaring Brenden like what happened with Donna, Brenden just looked up and saw Aphmau walking towards him. 

“Oh hey, Aphmau. You’re going on your trip today right?”

“Yeah, umm,” Aphmau pointed to Sasha’s house “what are you doing?” 

“Just waiting outside Sasha’s house, did you know that we almost touched hands! We’re almost made for each other. 

Aphmau physically cringed “Wow… Brenden, you bring kinda creepy.” 

Brenden’s eyes went wide “R-really? Oh, Irene no…. Do you think she noticed that?” Aphmau shrugged her shoulders “Ugh! She’s just… she’s just the first girl I’ve ever liked.” 

Aphmau gasped and smiled “Really? Brenden that’s so cute!” 

“I mean I did like you at first but,” Aphmau furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head in confusion but Brenden didn’t notice her face didn’t stop his story. “I know that everyone thinks of me as a ‘lady-killer’ with these amazing looks but… I’m very shy Aphmau and I don’t know how to act around a girl I like… like.” 

“Awww, Brenden that’s so cute. Would you mind if I say hi to Sasha?” 

“No I wouldn’t mind, why would I mind?” 

“Because she might see you?” Almost like this was a trigger sentence Brenden panicked and ran away far from Sasha’s house. Aphmau gasped and felt the wind from Brenden’s run, run past her face and her hair blew to the side. 

Aphmau just nodded and knocked on Sasha's door. 

Sasha opened the door instantaneously with a wide smile on her face “Aphmau! Brenden helped me move into this house, I hope you don’t mind!” 

“Umm, no it’s cool. I’m glad you’re moving in!” Sasha brought Aphmau inside her house and instantly started talking. 

“Did you know that I do instant poison relief remedies in case Lords get poisoned? That’s why you should be lucky that I’m in your village.” 

“Oh umm than-” 

Sasha cut off Aphmau to hand Aphmau an orange potion “Brenden told me that you were going out of town for something. It’s so noble when Lords go out for their village so please take this potion that might be able to help you! It’s a potion of fire resistance - in case you come to any contact with lava, this could help!” 

“Thank you, Sasha, that’s very sweet of you.” Aphmau held onto the potion looking at the golden and orange liquid. 

“Be sure to rub it all over you, especially your neck.” Sasha’s voice went cold and dead when she said the last part of her sentence scaring Aphmau a bit “OH! Also, be careful not to drop it on any animals! Well, take care now!” 

“Sasha that’s so-” Sasha pushed Aphmau out of her house and slammed the door shut. Aphmau just froze still outside of Sasha’s house holding the fire resistance potion with her brows furrowed and her face semi-scrunched up in confusion on what just happened. 

Donna was gone, she wasn’t beside Kiki’s house anymore and Brenden was somewhere else she didn’t know because he just ran away before Aphmau went into Sasha’s house. Aphmau turned around and wanted to go back to Sasha’s house but she decided against it and walked away forgetting the whole reason why she came over to that area in the first place. 

She ate lunch by herself at this tiny dinner that had been built a few days ago and sat by herself. No one came up to her besides Kiki who sat right next to her and ate with her silence, Aphmau didn’t say anything when Kiki came up to her she just kept eating her food.   
At the end of her meal Aphmau finally spoke up when she remembered why she was near Sasha’s house in the first place “You know, I wanted to eat lunch with you in the first place.” 

Kiki’s face lit up as she turned her head towards Aphmau “Really? Well good for you cause I’m here right now!”

“Yeah.” Aphmau smiled and just sat and talked with Kiki about random things like animals and how Kiki got into animals. They talked about how Aphmau was dealing with being the Lord of the village after only a few months of waking up in the forest and not remembering how you got there. Aphmau admitted that things were sometimes hard but with the support of everyone at the village she got through tough decisions and times. They talked about Brenden and Kiki’s sibling relationship and if she was worried about him and Sasha like Donna. Kiki had told Aphmau that she didn’t feel so concerned but Sasha still gave off a weird feeling in her stomach that she didn’t like which Aphmau got too but she ignored it most of the time because she trusted Sasha, she trusted everyone. 

Kiki looked out the window “I think you should get going for your trip! It’s getting kinda late and you don’t want to be sailing out into the night.” 

“True, I still need to say bye to Levin and I wished I got to say bye to everyone.” 

“I can tell them that you wanted to say bye but you didn’t have time.” 

Aphmau’s heart melted “Aww Kiki, thank you! That’s very sweet of you!” Aphmau hugged her friend and smelt the strawberry of her hair and felt the smoothness of her clothes. 

Aphmau collected both of their plates “Well, I guess this is bye for a while. Have a nice day Kiki.” 

Kiki smiled sweetly but Aphmau could see the sadness in her eyes “Goodbye Aphmau, for now.” 

“For now.” Aphmau gave the plates to the waiter and went out of the store still holding that potion bottle that Sasha had given her feeling weirder and weirder on her whole interaction with the new villager. Kiki had made her forget about the conversation but it was still in the back of her mind and left a weird taste in her mouth. 

While Aphmau was walking to her house she saw Garroth leaning against her house while Dale worked on nailing down weird metal things to the roof of her house. Garroth was also holding a full bag of items. Aphmau wanted to find out so she ran the rest of her way to her house getting in a good workout besides her sword training with Garroth and brian every other week so she will be able to defend herself if anyone tries to kill her again. 

When Aphmau got to the top of her hill where her house as she was out of breath and wheezing “Hey… Garroth.” 

Garroth went by her side instantly “My lady, are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” she waved him away signaling that she was fine “I just ran up a hill.” 

“Oh okay well, I got you some items for your trip and someone in Zoey’s friend group packed your bags which are outside your door.” 

Aphmau walked over to the leather bag slowly because she was very tired, and grabbed that bag that Garroth was standing next to.

In the bag were a flower crown, lots of food, lots of water, a gold ring, and toiletries. She put on the flower crown, it made her smile, and took out the gold ring looking at Garroth in confusion “What’s thins for? Is this the crystal with Levin’s face?”

“No uh… I thought that most women who have w-wedding rings on are the least bothered and I thought about this for the speediness of your trip.”

“Aww thank you Garroth!” She ignored the wedding ring part and put the ring on her right ring finger “It fits perfectly! And also, where is that crystal you were talking about?” 

Garroth was too distracted by Aphmau wearing the ring to understand what she said so when he finally got it he frantically searched for the crystal which was in one of his pant pockets. When he got it out Aphmau almost started squealing out of joy because the crystal was purple. 

“Well um, it’s an amulet. You wear it and you can talk to people through it as long as someone has another amulet on them. Also if you shake it,” Garroth proceeds to shake it a little bit “It can show a picture on it, this picture being of Levin’s face.” 

Garroth handed the amulet to Aphmau where she put it around her wrist like a bracelet “It’s very beautiful Garroth. I’ll go say bye to Levin and then I’ll come out here and leave okay?” 

“O-Okay.” The guard stuttered as Aphmau went inside the house. 

Dale scoffed from atop of the house “Smooth Garroth.” 

“Get back to work!”

Aphmau went downstairs where Levin and Zoey were playing with his mass assortment of toys. “Hey, little Levin.” 

Levin’s face instantly lit up when he heard Aphmau’s voice and proceeded to try and crawl towards her but falling and starting to cry. 

Aphmau and Zoey rushed to Levin’s side “You know,” Aphmau said, rocking Levin to calm him down “this is not how I wanted to say goodbye.” 

Zoey laughed “Aphmau please don’t worry about Levin. He’s going to be okay.” 

Aphmau sighed “You’re right.” She handed the now calm Levin over to Zoey “I love you little Levin. Bye Zoey.” 

“Bye Aphmau.” Zoey took Levin’s hand and started waving it “Bye mom.” She said in a higher voice pretending to be Levin. 

Aphmau smiled and went back to where Garroth was outside her house. On her way out she grabbed her knapsack and put the stuff, Garroth gave her in that bag, a golden lasso, and she decided not to bring Thorgi on this trip with her. With the help of Garroth, she got all of her stuff down the small hill to the beach and into her boat. She undid the sails and was about to untie the boat from the dock before remembering that she didn’t know where she was going. 

“Hey Garroth before I go can you point me in the direction that I’m going in?” 

“Oh yes,” Garroth dug something out of one of his many pockets in his armor. “This is a map of Ru’aun, the region we are in, and just follow this map and you should be good!” Garroth handed the map over to Aphmau and she inspected it for a minute before being confident in her decision. Scaleswind is where she would be going. 

“Okay! Thank you Garroth, please keep everyone safe while I’m away.” 

“Will so my lady, please be safe on your trip.” Garroth took Aphmau’s hand and bowed. Aphmau’s face turned a light shade of pink and she turned her head away in embarrassment. 

“Goodbye Garroth.” 

“Goodbye, my lady.” And with that Aphmau untied the boat from the dock and was on her way to Scaleswind. 

Aphmau was sailing for a couple of hours before she saw a little house on the horizon, so she fixed the sails so she would go faster and get to the little house. 

When she got within a few feet of the house the whole water area around the house and the island the house was on was filled with cats. Aphmau tried her best not to run over any cats while docking her boat near the house. She tied up her sails and threw her anchor over because there was no post that Aphmau could tie her boat too. She got off of her boat and left all of her stuff on the boat not knowing if she would be staying in the house or on her boat. 

She walked onto the tiny island tripping on cats and trying not to step on them. She knocked on the door to the house and in the small window next to the door she saw dozens of cats jumping around. 

“OPEN THE DOOR!” Someone yelled from inside the house. Aphmau followed the directions and opened the door. A flood of cats came out of the door and fled into the ocean and tried to get to the land next to the tiny island. Aphmau slowly walked into the house which wreaked pee and was covered in yellow. 

“Umm, hello? My name is Aphmau I thought if I could um…” Aphmau looked around the house regretting her decision “if I could stay here?”

“SURE!” The crazy lady had gray hair in a frizzy bun and wore a green sweater with a white shirt underneath it and black striped pants. “IF YOU HAVE ANY DOGS I’LL KILL YOU! ALSO, TRY NOT TO MESS UP THE CAT PEE! THE CATS LOVE THEIR PEE!” Aphmau’s jaw dropped as she put two and two together and realized what the smell and color of the inside of the house meant. Aphmau gagged and ran out of the house and ran into her boat but she still had the tiniest smell of cat pee on her. She noticed that the sun was going down and she needed to go to bed so she either had two options, go to bed even though she smelt like cat pee or, take a short bath in the water below her because she didn’t have a shower on the boat. She chose the latter option. 

She grabbed her nightclothes and some soap and got undressed in her boat. She threw a rope ladder over the side of the boat away from the tiny cat island so she could be in privacy. She put up her hair and put her hair in a cloth towel so she didn’t have to let her hair get all dry and smell of saltwater. She knew that her body would smell like saltwater but she still pushed through it and washed her body in the ocean, once she was done she climbed back in her boat and dried off with an extra blanket that was in the boat. She did her nightly routine and went to bed missing everyone in her village. 

In the middle of the night Sasha was on a small wooden boat holding many potions “Last time I fucked up and made your hamster big,” she muttered to herself “this time I’m doing it on purpose you bitch.” Sasha threw all of the potions making them break and spill the liquid everywhere on her target. She then rowed off back to where she came from. 

Aphmau jolted awake from copious amounts of screaming. She jumped off her boat and onto her island where she was greeted with a very angry lady and a gigantic ten-foot cat. Aphmau ran to the hilarious scene and had to bite her tongue to not laugh. 

“YOU!” The old lady yelled in Aphmau’s face “I SMELT DOG ON YOU BUT I IGNORED IT BECAUSE YOU SEEMED NICE!” 

“I don’t even have a dog on me!” 

“STILL YOU ARE A DOG OWNER!” 

“So!” Aphmau yelled back angry that the cat lady was yelling at her. 

“DOGS CAUSE BAD JUJU AND YOU MUST’VE INFLICTED A CURSE ON MY BABY MITTENS!”

“Okay, okay you are officially crazy!” 

“YOU’RE GOING TO FIX THIS!” The crazy cat lady screamed in Aphmau’s face. 

“What!?” Aphmau took a few steps back.

“THERE IS A TOWN CALLED METELI SOUTH OF MY ISLAND! YOU CAN FIND A SHAMAN THERE WHO CAN UNDO THIS BAD JUJU!” 

Aphmau didn’t answer because she was so taken aback by the crazy cat lady. 

“WELL GO!” The old lady waved her off and mourned over her cat getting gigantic. 

Aphmau didn’t want to do what the crazy lady said but she didn’t want the crazy lady to yell at her so she walked angrily to her boat. 

She got dressed in an outfit that one of Zoey’s friends packed, she assumed Belladonna packed them but she did know for sure. She took out her map and found Meteli which was right next to a tiny little island which Aphmau assumed was the cat island she was on. She pulled up the anchor, untied the sails, and was on her way to Meteli. 

Aphmau pulled into the dock of Meteli which was a swampy area and the overall color of the village was dark green and mossy green. She grabbed all of her stuff and jumped off the boat onto the dock, she almost fell through the dock from how old the wood was. She collected herself and continued walking into the village of Meteli. 

While she walked she realized that she didn’t know where she could find a shaman so she went to the nearest guard who was also a long orange-haired man red and white guard outfit with an emerald green rapier sword along with a green shield. 

She tapped on the guard's shoulder “Umm excuse me, can yo-” 

The guard took Aphmau’s hands with lustful eyes “Oh my…” 

“Uh, hello?” 

“I’m sorry it’s just...It’s ever so rare I see a maiden as beautiful as you. You’re like a pearl that had just fallen from the lost city of Atlantis, rare… beautiful… enough to take my breath away. 

Aphmau’s whole face turned red and she slapped the guard's hands away from herself “Calm down casanova!” 

“Oh my dear, I’m so sorry where are my manners. My name is Laurence Zvahl, I’m the head guard here at Meteli, and if you need an escort around town I can find someone to take my post for a while, while we go for a candlelight dinner.” 

Aphmau was starting to calm down and her heart wasn’t beating so rapidly any more “Umm, no thank you, I’m good. I can speak to your Lord?” 

Laurance sighed “Alas, our Lord was… or rather… it was my fault, I failed as his guardian and we...we lost our Lord. He was mysteriously murdered, the image plagued me to this day.” 

“I’m sorry for your loss, did this happen recently?” 

“Yes, right now our village is in a struggle for power as two very prominent Lord candidates are fighting for the throne. I can’t say that it’s going well either.” 

“I see, then I’m looking for a shaman. Does Meteli have any of those?” 

Laurance raised his eyebrow before rolling his eyes and looking very irritated “I do know a...shaman of sorts but I don’t know where he is. You can go ask Hayden and Kenmur, they're the two potential Lord's goodness knows they’re bustling with information.”

“Oh ok, thank you so much.” 

“Hmm, I never got your name.” 

Aphmau rolled her eyes “My name is Aphmau.” 

“My Irene what a beautiful name, I love girls that are feisty you’ll prove a challenge but fear not for I shall win your hand m’ lady. Now If you need help finding Hayden and Kenmur feel free to… feel me up for information.” He winked at Aphmau which made Aphmau scoffed and waved him away as she walked away from the flirty guard.

It didn’t take long for Aphmau to find Hayden’s house, his house was bigger than most of the houses in Meteli and it was mostly very clean stone. Aphmau knocked on the door which was unlocked so she walked in to see A man, probably Hayden, written on different pages all at once and overall freaking out. Leaning against a wall was most likely Hayden’s guard, she had long black hair, slanted brown eyes, and brown skin. She looked very angry and intimidating. 

Hayden looked up from his papers, he had brown curly hair, dark brown eyes, and darker skin than his guard’s. “Who are you? What do you want?” 

“My name is Aphmau, I am the Lord of the village Phoenix Drop and I’m looking for a shaman.” 

“Shaman? I-” Hayden groaned “The guy went nuts, a while back. Not entirely sure what happened to him but he’s shacked up somewhere on the outskirts of town. He plays pranks on me constantly but I don’t know where he is right now. Might want to be careful trying to find him.” 

“Oh, is he dangerous?” 

“No, just annoying now I need to do work.” 

“Okay, thank you, Mr. Hayden.” Hayden nodded and went back to his papers. 

Aphmau went over to Hayden’s guard “Hello.” 

“Hello, I’m sorry for Hayden’s spastic behavior. His daughter Cadenza just went missing. You said you were a Lord so I assume I can tell you about this.” Hayden’s guard looked over Aphmau shoulder to look at Hayden and brought Aphmau away from his desk which was in the main area of the house “Close to around a week ago Cadenza went missing but most of the guards didn’t take it seriously because she often goes off looking for roses and camps out overnight, but she didn’t return in the morning.” 

“She’s still missing?” 

“Yes, sadly we are still trying to get all the leads we can get an-” 

“I can help.” Aphmau knew that she still needed to get a potion from the shaman but a poor man’s daughter is missing and that’s more important than a gigantic cat. 

“Really? Thank you! I would suggest telling both Hayden and Kenmur before looking because Hayden thinks that Kenmur took Cadenza to win the position of Lord while Hayden is emotionally distraught.” 

“Well, It’s kinda working and I don’t want to be in the middle of political races but if someone’s daughter is missing, I’ll help.” 

“Thank you Lord Aphmau. I’ll tell Hayden that you are helping in the look for Cadenza, he has much work to do right now.” 

“Okay, I’ll take my leave now.” Hayden’s guard nodded her head and Aphmau walked out of Hayden’s house and now on her way to Kenmur’s to first ask him if he knows of the shaman and two, tell him that he is looking for Cadenza. 

It again didn’t take Aphmau very long for her to find Kenmur’s house, his house was again very bigger than most of the houses in Meteli, and instead of very clean stone-like Hayden, the house was made of very clean dark wood. Aphmau knocked on the door expecting it to be unlocked but it was the opposite. 

A guard with blond yellow Viking hair with a blonde Viking beard and fair skin opened the door. He looked very inviting and happy “Hello, good evening are you in need of help?” 

Aphmau felt very safe with this guard “I’m looking for Kenmur and I’m also in need of a shaman.” The guard invited Aphmau into the house which was filled with books, machines, and loads of blueprints. 

“My name is Ulrich Mülle, I am Kenmur’s bodyguard.” Ulrich brought Aphmau to a kitchen area where a man with brown hair, black goggles, and brown eyes. He was wearing a red jacket, a brown belt, blue pants with brown kneecaps and red shoes. “Kenmur, a lady needs your help.” 

Kenmur looked up from his book “Hello, what is your name?” 

“My name is Aphmau, I am the Lord of the village Phoenix Drop. I’m looking for a shaman.” 

“A shaman? The only one I know of is... ugh,” Kenmur ground in irritation “I don’t know where he is honest. He’s just… weird. I honestly can’t help you due to the lack of information I apologize sincerely.” 

Ulrich spoke up “I think you are looking for the Chicken Shaman, that is what the locals call him. There is a very small clearing where he lives and that’s where you will find him.” 

“I am also going to look for Cadenza.” Kenmur jumped up and his eyes were wide. 

“UNDER WHOSE AUTHORITY!?” 

“Hayden and his guard! Will you please not yell at me!” Aphmau yelled back at Kenmur. Ulrich’s arm was in front of Kenmur so he couldn’t hurt Aphmau. 

Kenmur composed himself “Oh, I see. Very well, Cadenza is the object of my affections, I love her so. I did not take Cadenza nor am I coordinating any plot with her against her father. I love those she loves, she is a wonderful person. She deserves much better than this.” 

“That’s very sweet Kenmur, I just wanted to know if this was okay with you.” 

“Of course it’s okay with me. I’m so sorry I yelled to me just… I just loved her so much and want her back as soon as possible.” 

“Hmm, Thank you for your permission I’ll be leaving now.” 

Kenmur smiled softly at Aphmau “Goodbye, have a nice day.” 

“Goodbye Miss. Aphmau.” Ulrich said and Aphmau left the house. 

Aphmau started looking around the outside of the village and trying to find anything that could relate to a missing girl. She realized while trying to find leads that she didn’t know what Cadenza looked like or what she liked to do but the sun was already going down and she didn’t want to bother Hayden again so she just ignored that and went back to looking. 

While looking Aphmau saw a little clearing with roses surrounding a red chicken but it was separated by a tiny body of water so Aphmau bared her teeth and walked through the water getting everything below her waist wet, but it was worth it because this chicken was not normal. 

Even though it was a chicken, Aphmau still asked it “Do you know where Cadenza is?” She thought that maybe it would lead her in the right direction. 

The red chicken started flapping around frantically “BAWK! BAWWWWK! BAGAGCK!” Aphmau didn’t know what was going on but then a lightbulb went off in her head. 

Aphmau brought her amulet to her mouth “GARROTH! GARROTH PLEASE WAKE UP IF YOUR ASLEEP!” Aphmau yelled into the amulet. A few minutes passed before she got an answer. 

“Aphmau? Aphmau are you okay? Are you safe?” Garroth’s voice was muffled but she could still hear him. 

“I NEED KIKI! I NEED HER RIGHT NOW!” 

“Okay okay.” More time passed before Aphmau heard another voice. 

“Aphmau?” Kiki asked “Are you okay? What do you need?” Aphmau could hear the sleepiness in her voice. 

Aphmau brought the amulet to the chicken “What does this mean!” The chicken made the same noise it made when Aphmau asked the question about Cadenza. 

There was silence “Umm… I’m a little rusty on chicken talk but I think that means ‘help, I’m cursed help!’ Are you okay Aphmau?” 

“I’m more than okay! Goodnight Kiki! Goodnight Garroth!” 

“Goodnight my lady, please be safe.” 

“Goodnight Aphmau!” 

Aphmau put her wrist back down and knelt next to the chicken “I think you’re who I'm looking for-” Aphmau passed out next to the circle of roses and the red chicken by a man holding a mallet that looks like a chicken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys lots! Remember you can always leave me criticism on my work if you feel it needs it <3<3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was.... long so I hope you guys read the whole thing. There are a lot of scene changes and I think this chapter goes pretty fast but I hope it's still good. In my later chapters, they get better.   
> Hopefully, you guys stick around till the end of my book, love you <3

Aphmau woke up in a chair in the middle of a brick house, not tied down, not in any danger, and the only thing that hurt was the back of her head. In front of her was a man with brown hair, dark green eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing a chicken mask, white, gold, and brown clothes with a brown bandoleer. Next to him was a small red bed which the red chicken was sitting in. 

“Hello? Who are you?” 

“Who am I? Who are  _ you _ ?” 

Aphmau groaned after repeating her name several times “My name is Aphmau, I’m a Lord and I was looking for that red chicken right there!” She pointed towards the chicken. 

The man looked to the chicken and then back to Aphmau “ _ This  _ red chicken? Is this why you disturb my PEOPLE!” Aphmau didn’t realize when she just woke up but there were dozens of chickens around her in the house. 

“Are-Are-Are these chickens, your people?” 

“Yes.” The man said bluntly “Of course! And you dare try to steal my beloved Credenza!” The chicken squawked “Cadenza!” The man fixed his mistake on the chicken’s name. 

Aphmau stuffed a giggle down in her throat “Uh, umm, I wasn’t trying to steal her I was trying to take her back to Meteli. I think she’s cursed.” 

The man looked down in shame “Yes, Cadenza is in… a lot of trouble and that’s because of… me.” 

“Oh.” 

“She often visits my hut to play with the children,” he spread his arms to show that the ‘children’ were the chickens “and a few days ago I was experimenting with a potion that could turn my people into human-like beings. Alas, one of the children was playing under the table and Cadenza went as well, the potion fell on her and now well, she’s a chicken.” 

“Uh, wow that’s a lot to take-” 

“BUT not just  _ any chicken _ !” The man yelled and jumped out of his seat “No! Not just any chicken! She is the princess of chickens!” 

“W-What? How can she? That doesn’t? Huh?” Aphmau was very confused about this whole situation and she didn’t understand what was going on. 

“SHE IS A PRINCESS I TELL YOU! Even as a mere human I know this to be true! I bet my chicken voodoo sword on it!” The man took out a mallet that looked like a dead chicken, Aphmau didn’t know if it was a fake dead chicken or not. 

Aphmau’s mouth was open trying to find the right words “Um, all right I just know that she’s the Lord’s daughter in Meteli and that’s all I know. I don’t know if she’s a princess of any kind uhh,” Aphmau scratched her head “so I guess what I’m trying to say here is that I need to take her back.” 

The man started stuttering “But I… but I love her.” 

“Uhhhhh.” Aphmau didn’t know how to respond “Does she love you?” 

The man started inching closer to Aphmau “Well she’s… well she's a chicken right now.” 

“Right, right so umm. So let me get this straight,” the gears were turning in Aphmau’s head as she put two and two together “based on everything I’ve seen, you must be the Chicken Shaman.” 

“WHAT! No! Forsooth I am the King of all Chickens! But some people do call me the Chicken Shaman.”

Aphmau had to keep biting her cheek to not laugh out loud at this craziness that was happening in front of her. “Good, good, good good! I was looking for you, so first things first I need a potion to make big animals like  _ big  _ animals back to normal. This lady is threatening me and if I don’t get the potion I’m pretty sure she’ll kill me.” 

“You need a cure to  _ un _ do an overgrowth spell, I see. Well this is going to be tricky,” The Chicken Shaman looked around and his eyes planted on a big wooden chest “But you’ll have to do something for me!” 

“I’m not sure how much money-” 

“MY PEOPLE,” The Chicken Shaman yelled in Aphmau’s face, “ need homes, I am very busy all the time and don’t have time to build houses for them!” 

“So you need a tiny village, for your chickens?” 

“My people.” 

“Yes, your,” Aphmau shoved a laugh down “your people need a tiny village to call home.” 

“YES! Now if you will be so kind, you will be so kind if you want this potion, IF YOU will be so kind to look in this chest right here and take what you need to build a chicken village!”The Chicken Shaman extended his arms towards the wooden box. Aphmau went over to the box and saw wooden logs, wooden planks, an axe, nails, a hammer, hay, and roses.

“Why roses?” Aphmau asked, picking up one of the flowers. 

“Cadenza loves roses! When she was younger, while she was picking roses her old village burst into flames and Hayden adopted her!” 

Aphmau’s jaw dropped “Oh my...Oh um, she has… she has a dark past.” 

“Yes! Now I shall work on your potion while you make houses for my people!” The Chicken Shaman walked out of the room and into an area off of the room they were already in. 

Aphmau took a deep breath to process everything that had just happened. Through a couple of trips, she got all of the supplies that were in the chest outside of the Chicken Shaman’s home. Aphmau knew that she should be worried about Cadenza right now but she was also worried about getting killed and she still needed to get to Levin’s mom, through these two days she had almost forgotten about her trip to Scaleswind, it was weird how fast things went in Aphmau’s life. 

She got done with the first house pretty fast because she didn’t put much effort into it, all she wanted was the potion and she could leave. She decided to see if it was up to standard with the Chicken Shaman because she didn’t want to build a dozen chicken houses and then have the Chicken Shaman make her build them all over again. After all, he didn’t like them. She walked into the Chicken Shaman’s house “Excuse me! Chicken Shaman.” 

The crazy man came walking to her “Yes? What do you want?”

“I’m done building a house, I didn’t build the entire village but I wanted to see if you liked the design I’m doing!” 

“Oh okay.” Aphmau led the Chicken Shaman to the tiny chicken house she had just built. 

“Hmmm, oohh,” He inspected it before going back to Aphmau “This is a TERRIBLE CHICKEN HOUSE!” He then began to ridicule Aphmau for being a terrible ‘chicken house builder’ and that it was the ‘worst chicken house he had ever not built’. Aphmau hated the dude so she bared her teeth and told the Chicken Shaman that she would build another one while he continued working on the potion. The Chicken Shaman went back inside his house and Aphmau began working on the new design for the chicken houses. 

This time she built a pettier chicken house with more color. She did the same thing, go to the Chicken Shaman to tell him that she wanted him to check out the design for the houses, the Chicken Shaman comes out of his house to check on the house, he says it’s terrible, she bares her teeth as he goes inside, and from what Aphmau saw in his hand when he came out a second time, to get drunk. She had taken two hours out of her time to build three chicken houses that she didn’t even care about. The third and final one was simple and pretty because Aphmau thought that maybe a mix of both would make the Chicken Shaman like it. 

“Hello Mr. Chicken Shaman, I made the  _ final  _ house! Can you please come check it out.” At this point, Aphmau was completely done with the Chicken Shaman’s shenanigans and just wanted this whole thing to be over with. 

“Okay! I’m done with the potion so this better is good!” Aphmau led the Chicken Shaman out to the chicken house and this time Aphmau had hope. The Chicken Shaman didn’t look disgusted and he didn’t look mad, he looked content, then everything switched. 

“What  _ TRASH  _ HAVE YOU BEEN GOING THROUGH!” Aphmau exhaled in frustration and just looked up to the sky. 

“Why? Why me?” Aphmau muttered to the sky. 

“This house will do nothing! NOTHING! For my people!” 

Aphmau groaned “What do you want then!” She yelled in anger towards the annoying Chicken Shaman.

The man had a smug look on his face “Give me the axe.” Aphmau grabbed the axe that she had put off to the side and the Chicken Shaman proceeded to destroy the chicken house in a matter of minutes. He then built a terrible looking chicken house again, in a matter of minutes. It took everything in Aphmau for her not to scream out laughing and ruin her chance of getting that potion she needed. 

“See! Now that’s a good chicken house!” 

“Okay,” Aphmau covered her mouth to hide the fact that she was smiling “do you want me to build like 700 other ones like that?” 

The Chicken Shaman had a disgusted look on his face “No I think you’ve done enough help today. Now take this potion so you can leave me alone.” The Chicken Shaman gave Aphmau a purple potion with golden specks in it. 

“Oh my, Irene! Thank you! Umm, I don’t know what I can give you but I have a potion back in my ship I can give you!” 

The Chicken Shaman’s eyes lit up “Ohh, describe it to me.” 

“Well it’s a potion of fire resistance and it’s like orange and golden with black specks in it.” 

The Chicken Shaman’s eyes widened in fear “Oh my, that’s not a potion of fire resistance, that’s a portion of very potent poison that will kill anything it touches.” 

“WHAT!” Aphmau almost dropped the potion that the man had given her in shock “My friend Sasha Abbot-” 

“Sasha?! Silver hair, purple eyes Sasha?” 

“Yes, yes do you… do you know her?” 

The fear increased in the Chicken Shaman’s face “Sasha she… she’s supposed to be dead.” 

“What…”

“Yes, Sasha was the head guard of the previous Lord of Meteli and she was my faithful student. But, this can’t be I-I saw her die when we went to save the Lord… and now she’s...she’s,” He looked like he was about to burst into tears as he touched the back of his head softly with his fingertips “I’m-I’m sorry I need some time now to myself after this news, this is a lot to take in.” 

“I’m so sorry, is there anything I can do to help you for giving me this potion?” Aphmau suddenly felt sad for this crazy chicken man. 

“Please do not tell anyone in Meteli about my people, they can’t know I’m still here. Especially do not tell them about Cadenza, I fear what they will do to me and my people if they find out.” 

“Of course,” Aphmau looked up at the sky and realized that it was almost past noon and she should probably head back to her ship. She wanted to say goodbye to the man but he was already inside his house “okay.” She muttered herself and started trying to find her way back to Meteli. 

Aphmau got back to Meteli in a reasonable time so she didn’t have to worry about the crazy cat lady killing her. She saw Laurance on patrol and decided to say hi to him and tell her what she found.

“Hi, Laurance.” 

Laurance turned towards her “Please tell me that look in your eyes means that you’ve finally realized your feelings for me?”

“Oh, gods no.” 

This made Laurence laugh making his long orange hair bounce on his shoulder making him somehow more attractive “Ah, well one says you’ll realize your feelings for me. Now please walk with me.” Aphmau took up the offer and began walking side by side with Laurance “Now according to Glenda, Hayden’s guard, you were helping them look for Cadenza, did you find anything.” 

Aphmau hesitated in her answer, on one hand, she didn’t want to break her promise with the Chicken Shaman, but on the other hand, for some reason she trusted Laurance and from his carefree attitude he wouldn’t hurt the Chicken Shaman and his ‘people’.    
Aphmau chose the latter and told Laurance all of what happened yesterday and today. 

Laurance took a while to process the information “... I see, Caster, the Chicken Shaman, is an old friend of mine. This isn’t something I’ll send a man-hunt for, he’s a crazy old guy and just wants to take care of his chickens. He wouldn't hurt Cadenza. I ask of you to respect Caster’s wishes though and not tell Hayden OR Kenmur about this incident.” 

“Of course, I wasn’t planning to.” 

“Good, they won’t listen to reason and will launch an attack on Castor and his… ‘people’. It would be senseless slaughter and even though he may seem crazy Castor is still very powerful in his voodoo magicks.” He turned his head towards Aphmau “I’m glad you trusted me with this information, it shows our love is truly strong.” 

Aphmau laughed in his face “No, I just trust you to protect your people, crazy or not.” 

“Indeed, I care for everyone in this village as I would anyone who sets foot in it. Even though I tend to be a little… ‘forward’,” Aphmau laughed again “I truly care about what I do and those I protect, crazy or not.”

Aphmau smiled softly at the flirty guard “That’s very kind of you, Laurance.” 

Laurance smiled back and he looked like he was supposed to say something before another guard called his name “I guess I have to leave, my love. I’ll be sure to keep up with Castor and the status of Cadenza. We’ll make up a story to protect him from a father and a lover, I’ll leave what you tell Hayden and Kenmur to you, just know that your choice will affect the lives of others, good or bad. Now take care, my love.” Laurance kissed Aphmau’s hand and walked away, going over to another guard. 

Aphmau's face was bright red and she realized that she was outside of Hayden’s house. She decided to not tell Hayden anything and head over to Kenmur’s house because he seemed nicer and she didn’t want to bother Hayden, she also didn’t want to deal with an angry father.   
When she got to Kenmur's house she was greeted with the same smiling face of Ulrich as he let her in to face Kenmur. 

Kenmur jumped up “Please, tell me you found something.” 

Aphmau looked down in shame as she lied to Kenmur’s face “I’m sorry, I didn’t find anything.” 

Kenmur exhaled “It’s...it’s okay Lord Aphmau, I won’t stop, I won’t sleep until she is safe in her father’s arms.” 

“That’s very sweet Kenmur, I’m sorry for the bad news I’ll be leaving now.” Kenmur nodded his head. 

Before Aphmau could leave Ulrich pulled her to the side “Woah!” 

“I’m sorry for taking you aside when you probably have other matters to attend to but, I just wanted to make sure that you aren’t lying to Kenmur, you aren’t right?” 

Aphmau hesitated for a split second “No, I-I-I wouldn’t lie about this.”

Ulrich didn’t seem convinced but he let her go “I’m sorry for being so rash but I just… I just care for Kenmur like a son and it hurts my heart to see him in such pain trying to find Cadenza. I’ve been with Kenmur since he was a baby.” 

“Wow, I can see that you would care for him so much after being with him for so long.” 

“Yes, and as a father, I am proud of him, even though his love Sasha died tragically he is still taking charge and fighting for the position of Lord.” 

“Wait, Sasha?” Aphmau said in shock. 

“You know Sasha? Sasha Abbot?” 

“Umm,” Aphmau looked at Kenmur and say the state he was in if Sasha was truly his love I don’t think he would want to know she came back from the dead “no, no I um just know someone named Sasha, but what happened to his love?”

“While on a mission to save the old Lord of Meteli from hell along with a few other people in the village. When everyone came back...Sasha was the only one who did not return. It changed Kenmur that day, it changed all of us that day.” Ulrich sighed “Sasha was a good woman.” 

Aphmau remembered how Sasha had tried to murder Aphmau with that poison potion “That doesn’t sound like the Sasha I know, so they must be different people.” 

“Hmm, well I’m sorry for pulling you aside. I just wanted you to know why Kenmur seems so distressed over this.” 

“It’s okay, but I do need to be heading somewhere now so tell Kenmur I wish him the best and take care.”

Ulrich smiled and nodded and that was Aphmau’s signal that she could leave now. She raced to her boat and got on, everything was still on her boat which was a good thing but she had no time to dwell on that. She raced back to the crazy cat lady’s island, probably hitting a few cats in the process. 

She dropped her anchor and jumped off the boat saying hi to the gigantic cat Mittens as she knocked on the door of the crazy cat lady’s home. 

The crazy lady opened the door “Oh there you are! I thought you had died! Now give my cat that potion!” 

“Okay, just no hello no nothing okay!” Aphmau muttered to herself and went over to the gigantic cat. She poured the potion all over the cat and in a matter of minutes the cat was back to normal. 

“Huh,” Aphmau looked at the empty potion bottle “Laurance wasn’t lying when he said that the Chicken Shaman was powerful.” 

“ALSO!” Aphmau jumped as a reflex from the crazy lady scaring her from being right behind her “You can have those crates of dogs that washed up on shore, not sure how though.” The crazy lady pointed over to a brown crate that was near Aphmau’s boat and for some reason, she couldn’t see it when she arrived at the island. She walked over to the crate and popped it open with her diamond sword that was in her boat. When she opened it she was greeted with a puppy German Shepherd, Dobermann, Basenji, and Tibetan mastiff. Aphmau started squealing at all the little puppy dogs that were now in her care. She brought the crate into her boat and began giving all the puppies water and some extra food she had. Aphmau decided to name the German Shepherd Cookie, the Dobermann Phoenix, the Basenji Jiggy, and the Tibetan mastiff Puma. 

While caring for the dogs the crazy cat lady yelled at Aphmau repeatedly to ‘get off her island’ because ‘dogs bring bad juju’. Aphmau didn’t know what this meant but she pulled up her anchor and was on her way again towards Scaleswind. 

Aphmau was on the water nonstop for about three days till suddenly her boat stopped. She jolted up from her nap to check out what was wrong with her boat. 

“Great…” She muttered to herself, her boat had gotten stuck on land and there was no way out. She stuffed everything she could into her knapsack including, food, clothes, a map, and other items she needed. She also grabbed her dog’s and got out of the boat ready to walk the rest of the distance if she needed to 

While walking she had come across three villages each with a certain theme, Chocolate, Vanilla, and Strawberry. She was about to walk into the village but something tugged on her shirt.

“Don’t” She heard a whisper come from behind her and she flipped around not knowing what it was but all she saw were her dogs. She looked around the area until she found a trail of blood and decided to take the whispers advice and not go in that village. She didn’t know who the whisper was but it was trying to help her so she walked in another direction to pass the village before continuing her journey South. While walking her dogs became very tired and slow, along with her, so she picked out the nearest object that looked like a building and headed in that direction. 

What she was not expecting was a giant bright pink building on top of a hill, every other place around it was empty and had no people so Aphmau chose the best option which was a pink building with fancy lights and people. It took her dogs a while before they made it up the hill because they had not eaten in a while so when she got to the building she knocked on the door rapidly praying that someone would answer it. 

The woman who opened the door shocked Aphmau, she had long bright pink hair that went down to her knees, golden-honey almond-shaped eyes, black cat ears with pink ear innards, a matching black cattail, and she was fairly pale. She was wearing a black and white maid outfit that barely covered her thighs, along with black thigh highs, and black shoes. 

“ Kon'nichiwa! I’m so sorry, but the Kawaii Cafe is closed today!” Aphmau peaked inside the building to see dozens of half-naked or fully naked women ranging from Meif’was to Kharagosa. 

“Umm,” Aphmau’s face turned red “I need help, my dogs need food to eat and I don’t have any, I also need food to eat… and a place to stay.” 

The Meif’was face filled with sympathy “Oh my! Kawaii~Chan will help you and your dogs!” 

“W-Who is Kawaii~Chan.” Aphmau stuttered. 

The Meif’wa pointed to herself “They’re Kawaii~Chan! Now come in!” Kawaii~Chan brought Aphmau and her dogs into the cafe and seeing all the girls made Aphmau’s face get even hotter. Aphmau had found it a bit weird that Kawaii~Chan had said ‘they’re’ Kawaii~Chan instead of the obvious ‘she’ but it wasn’t a big deal and she could get used to it. 

Kawaii~Chan gave Aphmau and her dogs some food to eat while they sat down at a table with Aphmau “Uh...where am I?” 

“The village? Oh, you’re in Yoruba, but you are in a maid cafe in Yoruba!” 

“Oh okay, umm my name is Aphmau by the way.” 

Kawaii~Chan squealed “Aww! Kawaii~Chan thinks that’s a pretty name!”

“Thank you… Kawaii~Chan.” Aphmau wasn’t onboard about the whole third-person thing but she went along with it for Kawaii~Chan’s sake. 

“Kawaii~Chan owns this maid cafe! Kawaii~Chan is a witch, well… not a very good one, the only thing Kawaii~Chan is good at is making dolls come to life.” They motioned towards the girls “You see, Kawaii~Chan makes dolls, dresses them up, and then makes them come to life and make people happy!” 

Aphmau couldn’t stop staring at one of the girls who had blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, her face was getting hotter and hotter the more she looked at the girl. 

The Meif’wa smirked, “Do you want to be happy Aphmau~San?” 

Aphmau broke her attention from the girl “Uh, no, no I just uhh.” Aphmau was caught off guard and didn’t know what to say. 

Kawaii~Chan frowned “What’s wrong, are my maids not pretty?” 

“No it’s just I don’t, um I’m not sure if I like… females.” Aphmau’s face was a deep shade of red as she explained to Kawaii~Chan why she was acting weird.

Kawaii~Chan giggled “Oh Aphmau~San, Kawaii~Chan is just messing with you! Now, why are you here in Yoruba?” 

“I’m trying to go to Scaleswind, am I near there?” 

Kawaii~Chan sucked in a breath through her teeth “Kawaii~Chan is so sorry Aphmau~San but you are far from it, I bet if you keep heading south you’ll reach it though!” 

Aphmau sighed and looked at her dogs who were sleeping “Okay well um, do you know any place I can stay?” 

“You can stay with Kawaii~Chan and her maids! I’ll make sure to tell them not to touch you.” She turned her head “Ella~Sama, can you come over here!” The woman Aphmau had been staring at, perked her head up, and walked to Kawaii~Chan.

“Yeah!” She looked at Aphmau “Do we have another customer?” 

Kawaii~Chan smiled “No, can she stay with you? You’re from Scaleswind so you’d be able to show her the way.” 

“Uh yeah, I can do that! But can we do it tomorrow? I’m a little tired.” 

“Oh yeah that’s okay,” Aphmau accidentally looked down. “You have no shirt on.” 

Ella looked down at her bare chest “Oh yeah, I can go change and then bring you up to my room!” 

Aphmau didn’t know what was happening exactly but she got food and a place to stay so even though she didn’t know what was going on, she wasn’t complaining. Ella then came back down with a white shirt and black leggings and her blonde hair in a ponytail. She took her dogs and Aphmau up the stairs to her fairly big room. 

“Thank you so much, Ella, this means everything to me right now.” 

Ella smiled at Aphmau “Oh no problem, also sorry about having no shirt before, I usually perform with no shirt on it gets me more money.”

“So, you dance for money?” 

“Yes! Kawaii~Chan, my boss, made me, I'm a doll.” 

Aphmau nodded, not completely understanding “And you okay with that?” 

“I mean yeah, if I wasn’t I wouldn’t be doing it.” 

Aphmau just nodded and Ella showed Aphmau where she could sleep and where she could put her bag. Ella was a nice host and Aphmau even offered her a place at Phoenix Drop but politely declined to tell Aphmau her place was to stay with Kawaii~Chan. 

Aphmau ended up passing out as soon as she laid down in the bed, she didn’t even get to do her night routine or get dressed she just blacked out. 

She woke up the next day in all of her clothes she was wearing the day before and all four of her dogs sleeping at her feet. Aphmau looked over to her right to see Ella doing her makeup in the bathroom. 

“Goodmorning,” Aphmau said sitting up and rubbing her eyes to wake up. 

“Oh hey Aphmau, I’m just getting ready for our trip! You can get changed and then head down to Kawaii~Chan, she needs to talk to you.” 

“Okay,” Aphmau started taking her clothes off before realizing that the bathroom door where Ella was was still open. “Um, could you close that?” 

“Oh, sure!” Ella closed the door so Aphmau could get dressed. While she was getting dressed she noticed all of the little scars and bruises she had, they made her feel lesser about herself because when she was talking to Lord Burt of Hayden or Kenmur, Aphmau couldn’t see bruises, she couldn’t see scars so why did she have them. She didn’t want to dwell on this subject any longer so she quickly got dressed and headed downstairs where Kawaii~Chan was cleaning up tables. 

“Oh hello, Aphmau~San!” Kawaii~Chan put down her cleaning supplies “How are you?” 

“I’m good, Ella said you wanted to talk to me.” 

“Yes! Kawaii~Chan just wanted to give you these.” Kawaii~Chan handed Aphmau 5 golden lassos. 

“Kawaii~Chan, why would you give me these?”

“Well, you have so many dogs and Kawaii~Chan thinks it would be hard to walk to Scaleswind with that many dogs. Kawaii~Chan also wanted to tell you the works of the maids!” Kawaii~Chan sat Aphmau down at one of the tables and began to explain the benefits of the maids and what they could do. 

“They can put stuff in their skin!?” Aphmau asked, grossed out. 

“Yes, the maids have no insides seeing as how they’re dolls so if you need any help carrying items the maids can do that for you!” 

“It’s still weird but okay.” 

Ella then came down with Aphmau’s dogs and her bag and told her that she was ready to go if she was. Aphmau put the golden lassos around her dogs and put the lasso in her bag. Ella and her said bye to Kawaii~Chan and Ella started leading the trip to Scaleswind. 

They got pretty far until Ella started forgetting where to go because everything looked the same in the forest and Aphmau couldn’t get her map because it was at the bottom of her bag so they were just wandering around the forest for hours until they came upon a little campsite. 

“Hello, sir.” Aphmau and Ella walked up to the man. 

“Oy, what’s a beautiful lass like you doing out ere’? The man pointed lazily to Aphmau. 

“We’re looking for the village of Scaleswind, are we close?” 

“Ah, I see. Well, you are indeed getting closer, I’d say about a 12-hour walk.” 

“Awesome!” Ella exclaimed, “Okay, we can get going!”

“Err..” The old man grabbed weakly at Aphmau’s hand “Do you think, I mean you look like two brave adventurers… do you think you’d be able to help me with something?” 

Aphmau looked behind her to Ella whose eyes read ‘no, we should go.’ But Aphmau felt sympathy for the old man “Sure, what do you need?” 

The man let go of Aphmau’s hand “I am… Well, I was a Lord. My village it’s gone, burned down to ashes. I want to build a new village but this time fireproof, with Wyvern Lair Logs they are completely fireproof. However I am not strong enough to go through the portal, would you two be willing to use the staff I have in my chest to go there and gather this wood for me?” 

“Sure, I guess.” 

The man smiled and went to go get the staff “Amazing! Your kindness is as beautiful as you are. Now I’m looking for about four stacks of logs, if possible. Do this for me and I’ll reward you greatly!” 

Aphmau took the staff and Ella clung tightly to her arm “How do I use it?” 

The staff was a dark wooden stick a little taller than Aphmau with purple and blue feathers stuck together by a goat skull. 

“You just stick it into the ground and close your eyes, when you open them you’ll be in the lair.” 

Aphmau nodded and did as told driving the staff into the dirt. Ella and she closed their eyes and when they opened them about a minute later, they were in a different world of blues and purples with trees that were white and blue, and up ahead of them was a large cave filled with jewels and shiny things. 

Over their heads were many different colors of Wyverns. Aphmau heard rubber ripping behind her and turned around to see Ella pulling a diamond axe out of her stomach. 

“Oh my, Irene!” Aphmau yelled in horror and covered her eyes “What are you doing!” 

“Well, we need wood so I’m getting an axe out.” Ella got the entire axe out of her stomach and closed up the hole by just squeezing her skin back together. 

Aphmau looked up headed at the giant cave “Do you think we should go there?” 

“Go where?” 

Aphmau nodded her hand towards the cave “There, for some reason, I feel like we should go there.” 

“I mean I always follow my gut feeling so if your gut is telling you we should go there we can.” 

“Okay, follow me.” Aphmau led Ella into the giant cave where a giant Wyvern was sitting on a pile of jewels.

Ella grabbed onto Aphmau’s arm scared of the giant Wyvern in front of her. 

“A mortal? Why do you disturb our lair, humans have not set foot on this land for centuries.” Aphmau didn’t see the Wyvern move its mouth but she heard it speak like it was speaking in her mind. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you, I came here with my friend to help from an old man and a staff and-” 

The Wyvern cut off Aphmau “Wait, you can understand me? And this old man with a staff… it couldn’t be, could it?” The Wyvern was now speaking to itself. 

“What? What are you saying.” 

“Centuries ago Wyverns and Humans were at war, however, it was a war that was wrongfully started by the Shadow Lord who lives in the depths of hell. He attempted to destroy humanity by invoking our wrath, it wasn’t until a woman who could commune with the Wyverns came and exposed the Shadow Lord for who he truly was. However, by that time it was too late to stop the war, once the humans had their minds set nothing could stop them. The King at the time continued relentlessly to pursue our realm by sending in warriors of powerful dark magic. 

He was then able to create soldiers of that power remains unknown to this day. But a wise elder came to me with a proposal, to seal what remained of our world here in this realm.” 

Aphmau took a sigh “That’s um, that’s a lot to take in.” 

The Wyvern completely ignored Aphmau “Then with the woman the two of them used a staff to seal my realm off from yours, forever preventing the destruction of both worlds.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Ella was looking at Aphmau like she was crazy because to Ella, Aphmau was just talking to a nonverbal Wyvern. 

“...I tell you this because it has been centuries since a human has set foot into this land, much less… a human who could understand our language. It is my firm belief that you are or have the blood of the woman who cleared our hearts from the darkness of the Shadow Lord.” 

“That’s impossible, I woke up in the middle of a forest not knowing anything about myself half a year ago.” 

“In all my years of existence, I have learned to never doubt the impossible. I am not comfortable with you and your friend here in our realm.” 

“Yeah well, an old man sent me here to gather Wyvern Lair so he can build a new town.”

The Wyvern laughed “Your humor is hilarious but, this cannot be true.” 

Aphmau scoffed “Why not?” 

“If a human were seeking to do that then… it is possible that they are trying to break the portal completely open, this also requires sacrifices, I suggest that you don’t give that man those logs if you have already cut them down. I don’t want to know who he is but… my people suffer to this day from that war. Many of our children still linger in your world and we have no means to bring them back. Please, I ask of you to not fulfill this task, if you do you are not only hurting us but your realm as well.” 

Aphmau took a deep breath “I won’t do it.” 

“Thank you, now please leave this place.” 

Aphmau nodded and turned around where Ella’s eyes were wide in confusion. 

“Aphmau, what were you doing?” 

“I was talking to the Wyvern, did you not hear him?” 

“Yeah, totally I heard him,” Ella said not convincingly and the two started walking out of the cave before Aphmau was stopped by a Wyvern. 

“Wait!” This Wyvern sounded female and again her mouth wasn’t moving but Aphmau could hear her.

“Yes?” 

“So it is true, you can commune with us… I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Okay, but please don’t eat me.” 

“Eat you? Don’t be funny, us Wyverns do not eat humans, we eat jewels and gems. Regardless, centuries we lost many young ones in your realm, Wyverns age much slower than mortals so many of them are still babies. As their mother I ask you, please if you come across any of them in your life will you please bring them back to me or at least keep them safe?” 

“Of course, I wouldn’t want any harm to your peaceful creatures.” 

“Praise Fafnir, thank you! In total there are about six missings, and if you come across them repeat this to them ‘Bo hofkiin, mu saraan’.”

Aphmau didn’t know exactly what Wyvern said but she took a mental note of it “Okay, I will be sure to keep your babies, safe ma’am.” Aphmau said and walked out of the Wyvern cave with Ella in tow. 

They went back to where they had materialized and did the same thing they did when they had to get into the Wyvern realm, stick the staff in the ground and close your eyes and when you open your eyes you’ll be back. 

Aphmau and Ella came back to the man who was sitting in a little cot on the grassy floor of the forest. The man jumped up, “Ho, ho, ho travelers! You’ve made it back in one piece! I take it you obtained the Wyvern lair wood I requested of you?” The man began to tilt his head to either side trying to see if the wood was in Aphmau’s hands. 

Ella held Aphmau’s hand as Aphmau lied to the man “No, we didn’t get any, we couldn’t-” 

The man became enraged “YOU WHAT!” He started walking towards the girls slowly “DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH TO GET THAT STUPID STAFF!? You… why you… YOU’VE BEEN TROUBLE SINCE THE DAY YOU SET FOOT IN THE VILLAGE!” 

Aphmau’s hand which was gripping the hilt of her sword fell “Wait, what?” 

The man’s body flashed white and then calmed down to show the deranged ex-guard of Phoenix Drop, Zenix. 

He had no mask on and you could see his yellow teeth and dark red eyes “You have no idea what you’ve done.” Zenix laughed “You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into.” 

Ella gripped the axe in her hand like a sword but Aphmau didn’t go for her sword “Zenix? I thought you… I thought you were dead.” Aphmau started crying as Zenix continued to walk slowly to the girls forcing them backward. 

“Don’t you get it Aphmau? I cannot die, not as long as I remain a Shadow Knight for the King.” 

“Zenix, you didn’t… please tell me you didn’t.” Aphmau started crying harder. 

“I’m sure Garroth told you? Didn’t he? How he found me? He must’ve, you were always his favorite. Isn’t it funny how he found me around the same time the old Lord was murdered.” 

“His name is Malik,” Aphmau sobbed “You killed a man named Malik.” 

Zenix scoffed “Who cares? I would’ve killed his entire family if it weren’t for stupid Vlyad interfering, speaking of family isn’t there a new baby in town? Would it be a shame if you didn’t make it back in time.” 

“Zenix what the fuck are you saying!” Aphmau yelled in the face of a man she no longer recognized. 

“I’M TIRED OF HIDING APHMAU! DON’T YOU GET IT? Every single Lord and guardian are connected! BOTH CANNOT LIVE FOR LONG WITHOUT THE ONE DYING! And who dies? Who puts their lives on the line for who? WE DO! US GUARDS DO! WE ARE THE ONES WHO ARE EXPENDABLE! IT’S EITHER WE DIE FOR YOU OR YOU DIE, and if we kill you we become his loyal servants! Blessed with unlimited power! NO ONE CAN TOUCH ME! NO ONE CAN KILL ME LIKE WHEN I WAS ALIVE! Even Garroth will have to make this choice one day if he could get his head out of his ass and see the truth!” 

Ella stepped in front of Aphmau “I don’t who you are but you are crazy and I won’t let you hurt Aphmau.” 

Zenix smiled creepily and laughed “If I were you… I’d run.” 

Grabbed his sword and kicked Aphmau so hard she knocked into the tree behind her and knocked out. Ella and Zenix then began to fight, one swing after another, blood everywhere, it wasn’t until Ella broke her wrist did she start winning because when she broke her wrist, dozens of Kawaii~Chan’s dolls started appearing and fighting alongside their sister. 

Zenix somehow got past all the girls and grabbed Aphmau throwing her over her shoulder, Kawaii~Chan then appeared in front of the man. 

“Put her down,” Kawaii~Chan said on all fours with their claws out and their tail wavy around. 

“Get away cat girl,” Zenix said and began to run away again but Kawaii~Chan brought him down the ground and threw Aphmau away from him, throwing her near where the maids had fought. Kawaii~Chan and Zenix then began to fight, Kawaii~Chan was getting the upper hand before Zenix stabbed her in the side and ran away. 

Aphmau awoke in a pink bed in the main room of the Kawaii maid cafe. Aphmau jolted away, everybody part starting hurting so she laid back down in agony. 

Kawaii~Chan rushed to Aphmau’s side making sure she was okay, Aphmau noticed that Kawaii~Chan had bruises and cuts all over her body, and gauze was wrapped tightly around her torso. 

“Kawaii~Chan, what happened?” 

“You were attacked by someone when Kawaii~Chan arrived on the scene… a man was carrying you away and…Ella, she called for her sisters and they were able to save you along with my help but… Kawaii~Chan is afraid that many of her maids died in the fight.” 

Aphmau again jolted up ignoring the pain all over her body “What? I’m… I’m so sorry Kawaii~Chan.” 

Kawaii~Chan wiped away some tears that were forming in her eyes “It’s okay, Kawaii~Chan’s maids were made with Kawaii~Chan’s love, Kawaii~Chan is sure she can re-enchant them into new vessels. 

“What about Ella?” 

“Kawaii~Chan can no longer sense her life force. Kawaii~Chan doesn’t know if she is dead or alive, what kind of magic are you dealing with here Aphmau~San?” 

Aphmau then explained about the King and Shadow Knights, Kawaii~Chan’s face filling up with more and more fear as her story went on. 

“Oh no, no, no, no. No. Kawaii~Chan and her maids need to leave, they need to leave this cafe.” Kawaii~Chan started walking away and pacing the main room. 

“Wait, why?” Aphmau got up slowly and followed Kawaii~Chan with a slight limp. 

“Magic is traceable, Aphmau~San, if there’s a huge concentration of it in one area, if the King has Ella then he’ll surely know what kind of magic aura to start looking for and will come after Kawai~Chan. Kawaii~Chan’s magic is forbidden in someplace and very useful for bringing things to life. Kawaii~Chan doesn’t want to be caught up in a war with her enchanting weapons for murder.” Kawaii~Chan began packing up some tables and going to the cash register and taking the money out. 

“Where will you go?” 

“Kawaii~Chan doesn’t know, but she will move the cafe somewhere else. She will send word to you, Aphmau~San, when she’s settled in our coordinates. Right now she needs to pack.” Kawaii~Chan turned her head to Aphmau “Are you still going to Scaleswind?” 

“No,” Aphmau didn’t hesitate in her answer “after what Zenix said, I need to go back to my village.” 

“Are you sure? Scaleswind is not far from here if you use a horse, about six to seven hours.” 

“Where am I going to get a horse?” 

“Kawaii~Chan has a fly- wait for no… Kawaii~Chan has a horse named Kimi~Chan, she is out back and you can ride her tonight if you need to but return her as fast as possible. “ 

Aphmau noticed that she was still in her normal clothes and didn’t need to change and if she bared her teeth and pretended everything was fine, she could ignore the pain. 

“I’ll take the horse.” 

“Okay! Also, Aphmau~San, if you see a maid with white hair and a white flying horse please tell them to get back to Kawaii~Chan, they went out the day before you arrived and haven’t come back so Kawaii~Chan would appreciate it if you did that.” 

“Of course Kawaii~Chan, do you know where my things are?” 

Kawaii~Chan got Aphmau’s bag from under the counter along with her sword “Here you go Aphmau~San, please be safe Sayōnara!” 

Aphmau grabbed her bag and ran out the door of the maid cafe heading to the back of the building where a brown horse with a golden mane was tied up. Aphmau untied the horse and climbed on it heading in the direction that she and Ella went last night, hopefully since Aphmau was up higher and could see better she wouldn’t get lost. 

On her way to Scaleswind, she says Zenix’s campsite which was covered in blood and made Aphmau gag so she quickly passed it not wanting to remember Zenix and his betrayal to her and Garroth. 

As Kawaii~Chan said, it only took a few hours for her to get to Scaleswind which was way bigger than she expected. She tied Kimi~Chan to a post outside the village and ran into it almost knocking into a guard. 

“Excuse me ma’am are you okay?” The guard asked. 

“I’m looking for a woman missing her baby.” 

The guard looked down “You must mean Matilda, I’m sorry but I haven’t seen her in a week. It’s possible she… is no longer with us.” 

Aphmau’s heart dropped.  _ Was this whole trip for nothing  _ she thought. “Did she… did she die?” 

“What? No, she may be moved on and tried to look in a local town for her baby. She’s very determined to find her missing baby boy.” 

“Yes, her baby boy.” This meant even more that this could be Levin’s mother, she also remembered the name Matilda from the diary of the Lord 

“Yes, such a shame too. Matilda was a refugee from a town far from here. Her son was just about to come of age when… well he was stolen from her.”

Aphmau let a gasp fall from her lips “That’s terrible.” 

“Indeed, if you would like to look for her, you are more than welcome to I have rounds to do m’ lady, have a good day.” 

Aphmau nodded and walked soberly around the town of Scaleswind thinking that her entire trip was for nothing if Matilda wasn’t here. Aphmau came across a church and decided to go in to take a break. 

Inside the Church was a priest sitting peacefully in one of the pews, Aphmau decided to sit next to him. 

“Do you know of Lady Irene?” The priest asked, his voice was soft and caring.

“I know a little bit about her, like the war between her and Sha-” 

“We don’t say that name in here, we say ‘The Shadow Lord’ But would you like to know her tale?” 

“Sure, why not?” 

“Lady Irene was a wonderful woman who existed centuries ago. She was the founder of Scaleswind and considered to be the tamer of Wyverns. It was said that she alone was the one who stopped the Wyverns from harming our world, however, the ignorant King kept wanting war. Irene was a seeker of peace and used her family’s fortune to buy a way to seal this portal that connected this realm and the realm of the Wyverns. 

She was then exiled and was accused of being a traitor to humanity. Her own family abandoned her, but the loyal men and women who fought in the war knew better.” 

Aphmau didn’t speak so the priest assumed she wanted to know more. “Lady Irene’s head was sought after by the King but the soldiers who knew what Irene had done to save their lives and see them home to their families alive started a revolution and eventually overthrew the King and had him executed. Irene was to be crowned the new ruler of the land when she disbanded the monarchy and proposed a new rule, one where every village had a leader. She established the name of the Lords and commanded that every Lord would have a guardian, just as she had hers. Lady Irene ruled over Scaleswind and eventually came to pass of natural causes, but to this day we worship her as a kind and benevolent leader. She would have been a wonderful Queen, but she did not want the power to consume her.” 

Aphmau looked at the statue that was in the middle of a water fountain inside the church and she noticed that Irene had a similar resemblance to her. Aphmau ignored it and proceeded to ask the priest a question “Have you seen a woman named Matilda?” 

“Matilda? I’m sorry my dear but I have not. Maybe you should pray to Lady Irene at this shrine, I’m sure her wisdom will guide you.” The priest walked out of the Church leaving Aphmau alone. She decided to take the priest's advice and she kneeled in the middle of the aisle right next to the fountain. 

While praying she noticed a crack at the foot of the statute. Upon further investigation, she noticed a small piece of paper in the crack. She got the paper out with her fingers but it cost some skin and her finger were now bleeding a bit but it was worth it because she had the note which read: 

“Prayers will get you nowhere, Matilda. We know what you did and it won’t be long before the town finds out. If you want forgiveness, come to the alley behind the tavern at night. Or we will find him.” 

Aphmau gasped and jolted up stuffing the note into her pocket. She grabbed for her bracelet which was supposed to be on her wrist but it wasn’t, she then remembered what happened last night with Zenix. 

“He broke it, fuck!” She muttered to herself running out of the church. It was now raining and Aphmau had nothing to cover herself so she ran through the rain to the alley behind the tavern where she saw a trapdoor. She whipped her soaked hair to the side and climbed down the ladder into a dark room with a jail cell where a woman was sitting on a bed in chains. Aphmau gasped when she realized who the woman was. She opened the door to the jail cell which was opened by a lever. 

“Matilda!” The woman's dreads were uneven, her elf ears were ripped and torn, she had more scars on her body, and she looked like a shell of herself. 

The women flinched when Aphmau ran into the cell “Who are you and what do you want?” 

“Are you okay?” Aphmau asked the chained up woman. 

“What does it look like?” 

“Sorry…” 

“I just want to be alone, just leave and pretend like you didn’t find me.” 

“I have your baby! Levin right? I have him.” 

Her eyes widened in horror “You have Levin? Oh god, why are you here? Why did you even come looking for me!?” 

“There was a search out for him… I felt it was right.” 

“No! NO! Of course, there was a search for him! I can’t just… look, if he stays with me he’s in trouble. Those evil knights, they’ll kill him!” 

“Why?” 

“Because he’s a descendant of Lady Irene.” 

Aphmau shook her head in confusion “What does that have to do with anything?” 

Matilda sighed “The King wants all descendants gone before he revives himself and the Shadow Lord. Including my husband, he’s a descendant of Lady Irene but I cannot commune with Wyverns.” 

“I can speak with Wyverns… what does that mean?” 

“I have no idea, most Lords with noble hearts are often said to be a descendant but… there has been much witchcraft that has tried to impersonate Lady Irene’s bloodline.”

“Why?” 

Matilda groaned in frustration “Because, if you can commune with animals, Wyverns especially you are more likely to gain the Lordship of a village. Do you know how many crooked Lords there are because of this? I no longer know a true descendant aside from my… departed husband.” 

“I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay, he was the Lord of Phoenix Drop, killed by a… Knight in training.” 

“I’m the new Lord of Phoenix Drop! I read about your husband Malik in his diary.” 

“You? The new Lord? Oh my Irene… how is the village? Did everyone forget about me? The king has cruel magic on the land to make those without a Lord forget… does Garroth remember me?”

“I’m not sure but he does remember Malik, well he remembers him as the ‘old Lord’ and everyone in the village kinda hates the old Lord.” 

“Understandable, Malik was a jerk. It’s okay.” 

“How did you lose Levin? Sorry to be rude.” 

“You’re not rude, Malik and his Lord friends accidentally unleashed a horror that could plague the noblest of knights. Sooner than later most of them were starting to get killed off, one night a man cloaked in green and brown said he would save my baby if I gave Levin to him, the man was absolutely a Shadow Knight but helped us, my husband later died that night as well thanks to three other Shadow Knights I played dead until they had left and run away. Around three weeks ago, the same man cloaked in brown and green came to me and Levin. He didn’t talk but I saw in his eyes that we were again in danger, he took Levin to safety.” 

Aphmau recognized the man from when she first woke up in the forest but she ignored that part “Okay, well we can bust you out and get you to Levin.” 

Matilda’s eyes filled with tears “No, you must leave me here. I only care about Levin’s safety, if you take me they will know where to find me. My magic aura is already traced, they did this to find Levin. I’ begin held here by a man named Zenix and he’ll be back any moment. I ask you to leave me.” 

With an aching heart, Aphmau agreed “Fine.” 

Matilda sat back on the bed and grabbed a little music box from under it “Thank you,” her eyes were watering “please… take care of Levin for me. Tell him I love him when he gets older. And please, take this music box for him. I wasn’t able to give it to him when he was taken. Play it for him at night.” 

Aphmau took the music box with heavy tears in her eyes but she sucked it up for Matilda. 

“Thank you… thank you so much. Please… take care of him.” Aphmau nodded and walked out of the jail cell with teary eyes. She closed the cell door and walked out of the underground room, closing the trap door on her way out.

When she got back to Kimi~Chan she decided to play the music box to hear the sounds that Levin would be falling asleep to when she got back. 

In the village of Phoenix drop, Zoey was holding baby Levin in the underground part of Aphmau’s house with Aphmau’s dog Thorgi playing inside the house.

Zenix watched from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy thank you so much for reading all the way to the end it means a lot for me! Thank you so much <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was... long. I hope you guys read all of it because I went through a lot of time writing this! You guys are so sweet for reading this book and I want to thank all of you, hopefully Jess of Catface finds this cool and doesn't try and copyright me because this s rewriting of her story. I'm pretty sure the next chapters are a good length but if it's too long I just really hope you guys will still read it!

Aphmau rode Kimi~Chan back to Kawaii~Chan’s maid cafe which now had its windows boarded off. Aphmau made Kimi~Chan go faster so she could see what was going on and while she was doing that she saw a golden Wyvern fly down from the sky and land in the area to the side of the bright pink building. 

When Aphmau got to the pink building she got off Kimi~Chan which resulted in Kimi~Chan running away and Aphmau didn’t have enough time to chase the horseback down she just let it run free and hoped that somehow it would end up back with Kawaii~Chan who was not in the maid cafe. 

Aphmau walked over to where the Wyvern had landed and found Laurance looking over the side of the cliff. 

“Laurance?! What are you doing here?” Aphmau rushed to the guard's side.

“My love! I was heading the Scaleswind because I heard of the missing baby, what are you doing here when I saw you on that horse.” 

“Yeah, I went there because of the missing baby also and everything is ok. I met her, it was the wrong lady.” 

“Ah, I knew as soon as I gazed down unto the Earth that I had to stop and behold the angel that fell from Heaven that is you.”

Aphmau laughed “Wow, I don’t think my guard Garroth would appreciate you talking to me like that.” 

“Of course he would because he would be envious of our love together and what we have. He would challenge me to a duel for your heart if he cared. Anyway, what is this place?” 

“It’s um… it was a ‘maid’ cafe with girls.” 

Laurance’s face turned a light shade of pink when he realized what Aphmau was talking about “Hmm, okay well would you like a lift home? We can ride on my Wyvern together.” 

Aphmau looked at the Wyvern behind Laurance who was waiting patiently on the cliff. 

“Um, fine but I don’t want you to grab me weirdly.”

Laurence clutched his chest like he had heart pain “Oh you hurt me, my love. Fine, I’ll let you take the helm of my Wyvern, a strong woman such as you I’m sure you can tame him immediately. This guy has been in my family for generations, he’s been my loyal friend forever. My lady, do you have a golden lasso so you can hold me close to your heart.” 

“Uh yeah I think I do,” she searched through her bag until she found a golden lasso that wasn’t occupied already by one of her dogs. “Okay let’s get this over with casanova.” 

Laurence winked at Aphmau “As you wish my love.” 

Aphmau put the golden lasso around Laurance, watching him slowly disappear into it. She then walked over to the Wyvern. 

“Hello.” She said softly, getting closer and closer to the beast. 

“This human smells of my… my home… interesting.” 

Aphmau heard the voice of the Wyvern in her head and remembered the words that the Wyvern lady told her to say if she ever encountered another Wyvern outside of the Wyvern realm “Bo hofkiin, mu saraan.” 

The Wyvern immediately perked up “ You speak the language of my kin!? Then… you must be a descendant of Lady Irene… and you… you’ve managed to go back to my home realm! How did you get there?” 

“A long story involving staff and an old man.” 

“A man? Then he must have done something horrible to obtain that staff. You cannot get into the Wyvern realm without sacrifice.” 

“Hmm, yeah I kinda know.” 

“Ahh, well my human-kin asked you to ride me? I welcome you, you told me words I have not heard in many moons. Thank you. Maybe you and I can work together to find a way to get me and my young kin stuck in your realm back home, but for now let’s fly home, to your home.” 

Aphmau got on the Wyvern and held on tightly as it started flying up North to Phoenix Drop. During her flight, she saw her boat but they were already up so high she didn’t want to tell the Wyvern to stop. They passed by Meteli and that’s when Aphmau had to start slightly steering the Wyvern so they wouldn’t miss Phoenix Drop. 

When Aphmau got back to her village she got off the Wyvern. 

“By the way, my name is Ungrth.” 

“My name is Aphmau.” The Wyvern nodded and Aphmau raced back to her house, which when she got there Dale was standing in front of the ruins of her house. 

She screamed in terror and ran up to dale. 

“Lord Aphmau! You’re back! It’s been so many days since you left!” 

She was in too much shock to start crying “What happened!? Is Levin okay?

“Aphmau,” Dale grabbed Aphmau’s shoulders lightly “I need you to brace yourself for what I’m about to tell you.” 

“I swear to everything holy if anything happened to Levin-” 

“No! No, nothing happened to Levin, Zoey, Kitten, Belladonna, and Brian made sure of that. But… the village was attacked by none other than Zenix himself. Logan, Garroth, and I fought valiantly to defend Levin, it was obvious Zenix came here for Levin. We lost a lot of the structure of the town and of course your home, well at least the upper half of it. The bottom provided great shelter for Levin and Zoey, it was amazing that Zoey, Kitten, and Belladonna all had some sort of magic, they were able to keep Zenix at bay.” 

Aphmau remembered the incident at the campsite “Dale, Zenix is psychotic.” 

Dale scoffed “You don’t have to tell me that twice. Zenix was  _ never  _ that powerful before, he could barely shoot a bow and arrow much less aim a sword. He was in training… how did he gain power beyond his years?” 

Aphmau didn’t want to but she told Dale everything she knew of Zenix being a Shadow Knight, except the killing of the old Lord.

Dale's eyes were filled with sadness “I could tell, I didn’t want to admit it but I knew. Maybe it was the gleam in his eyes or the fact that he just tried to kill a lot of people and destroyed some of the village. Oy… this is going to be hard to tell Garroth.” 

“When did this all happen and, where is Garroth?” 

“It happened sometime around last night and Garroth is in the mines right now. Zenix and he got into quite the clash, I’ve never seen someone be able to keep up with Garroth like that. I know Azura has gone toe to toe with Garroth and I’m sure any lord’s main guard could but… a guard in training? Never. Garroth’s face is, well, he lost his helm. It was badly damaged. Thank the Gods he wore it or he wouldn’t be here. But Garroth was never one for showing his face for unknown reasons. If you still wanna see him, lass, he’s in the mines.” 

“Thank you, Dale, is Levin still down there?” She pointed to the part of her house inside the hill. 

Dale nodded so Aphmau rushed downstairs and into Levin’s room where Belladonna, Kitten, and Zoey were all whispering as Levin was asleep. 

“Aphmau!” Zoey smiled and got up from her seat “Don’t worry about Levin, my two girls here and I protected him with our lives.” 

“I would die before I let any baby or child die,” Belladonna said from her seat on the floor.

“Thank you so much guys, I owe you guys so much.” 

“Aww, Aphmau! Don’t worry about it, we love children and Levin well, something about him is special. Anyway, did you find Levin’s mom?” 

“Yes, but right now I need to find Garroth.” 

The three girls nodded “I understand, Levin is asleep right now so it’s best we save that conversation for later. Garroth is in the mines right now.” 

“He seems distraught.” Kitten interrupted Zoey. 

“Okay, I’ll go talk to him.” 

“Oh also,” Belladonna stopped Aphmau before she left “Donna and Logan are  engaged.” 

“Oh my, Irene! I’ll be sure to talk to her after I talk to Garroth, bye guys.” The three girls said bye and Aphmau left her house. 

She walked through the once prospering village that was now almost back to square one. Many houses had their roofs blown off and there were holes in houses where holes didn’t need to be. 

Aphmau walked to the plaza which had the mines right next to it. She saw Logan and Donna tending to Emmalyn who was unconscious and Kiki and Brenden who were tending to animals. 

She went over to Logan and Donna first. “Hey, how are you guys.” 

Logan looked up from stitching a wound close on Emmalyn’s leg “Welcome back  _ LORD  _ Aphmau.” 

Aphmau rolled her eyes “Yeah, yeah you’re disappointed in me as a Lord. I get it.” 

Donna and Logan laughed “You know me too well. I’m glad. Right now isn’t the time for that though your people need you. I’ll be here handing out medical supplies… for free of course.” 

“That’s very nice of you Logan, thank you.” 

“Don’t think too much into it. These people will see how kind I am and feel like they owe me later, it’s a worthwhile investment in my opinion.” Aphmau gave Logan a disapproving look “What? I’m a merchant after all.” 

Donna punched Logan in the arm “Hey Aphmau darling, I’m so glad you are home! Logan and I got engaged! Did you hear!? I’d love for you to attend the-” Donna stopped herself “I’m sorry, can we talk about this later? I’ve been tending to villagers' wounds, I’ll tell you more about everything later. I’m glad you're back!”

“Aww, Donna I’m glad to be back. I’ll probably be trying to fix up the village with what villagers we have left so I think I can talk later.

Donna nodded and went back to tending to Emmalyn. Aphmau walked over to Kiki and Brenden who were tending to animal wounds. 

Brenden was too into his work to talk to Aphmau but Kiki was taking a quick water break “Aphmau! I’m glad you’re back!” She hugged Aphmau tightly “I was so worried about the whole cursed thing but it looks like you’re okay right now.” 

She heard one of the animals yelp “I can’t talk right now, I’m sorry. After everything that happened to Zenix, many animals were left injured. I have to take care of them but we can talk later.” 

“That sounds fine, Kiki, either way, I have to go talk to Garroth.” 

“Okay, I’m glad you’re home safe.” 

Aphmau then walked over to the entrance of the mine, a sign right next to it said: 

“Don’t come in! Privacy reasons!” 

Aphmau took a deep breath and walked down into the mines. She turned a corner and saw a man with bleach blonde hair and Garroth’s guard outfits mining away at the cave walls. 

“Garroth?” Aphmau said walking over to the man. 

Garroth stopped mining but he didn’t turn around so Aphmau could see his face. His voice was shaky “Aphmau… please… don’t come any closer.” 

Aphmau continued to walk to him, put her hands softly on his shoulder and turned him around so she could see his face.

Even when he turned his head to the side so Aphmau still couldn't see his face, this made her put her hands softly on the side of his face and turned his head so she could see him. His bleach blonde hair was long and went down to his neck, his sky blue eyes were a narrow almond-shaped, and tan skin. Aphmau always thought he was a much older dude but he wasn’t, he looked to be in his early thirties which wasn’t much older than Aphmau seeing as how she was 29. He was the most beautiful man Aphmau had ever met.

“Garroth, you face…” 

“I’m so sorry My lady, I’ve failed the village… the people… you.” he held onto Aphmau’s hand which were still softly placed on his face. 

“Garroth, you are my guard,  _ my guard _ , you didn’t fail anyone.” Garroth was silent but Aphmau knew that behind his silence, he was crying. 

“Why did you hide your face?” 

“I never wanted you to see me like this.” He looked down in shame. 

“Why, you’re beautiful.” 

Garroth ignored her complement “It’s a long story. It had to do with my family, but I don't want to go into that.” He steered away from that subject and went into a new one “Did you find Levin’s mother?”

Aphmau proceeded to tell him everything that had happened on her trip to Scaleswind, and what had happened at Scaleswind. 

“It sounds like you had quite the adventure.” Aphmau huffed out a laugh “Matilda, she is such a noblewoman to make such a sacrifice like that… to stay away from her son for his safety.” 

Aphmau remembered her conversation with Matilda “Do you… Do you remember her?” 

Garroth thought for a second “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a Matilda before, I think I would remember such a noblewoman.” 

“I see…” 

Garroth took Aphmau’s hand off of his face “Aphmau, I feel this is inappropriate as your guard to tell you this but, this is way too much to take in… way too much.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“Zenix was… I raised him since he was just a little boy. To think that he was involved in the murder of a Lord… what village Lord was it anyway.” 

Aphmau didn’t have the heart to tell Garroth that Zenix killed Malik so she spared him his feelings and lied to him. 

“He didn’t say huh, I wouldn’t imagine he would.” Garroth noticed Aphmau’s bruises and scars “It seems like you need some well-deserved rest.” 

Aphmau looked down at her body “Heh, yeah but what are you going to do?” 

“I’m going to stay down here for a while, I need some time to recover my pride. I’m not running away I’m just… it becomes overwhelming, failing so many people.” 

Aphmau took Garroth’s hands “Garroth listen to me, you didn’t fail anyone I swear.”

Garroth smiled and took his hands away from Aphmau “Kind words my lady, but they don’t help how I feel right now. I’ll be back to helping up there, right now I think I’m going to mine some materials and try to clear my head from this moon I’m in. We’ll talk more about what to do with Levin tomorrow. Let’s just make sure he’s got a nice roof over his head to keep him warm.” Garroth picked up his pickaxe again and Aphmau knew that was her signal to get out of the mines. 

While Aphmau was walking back she remembered that Laurence was still in the golden lasso. She threw the lasso out on the ground and watched as Laurence materialized back into himself. 

Laurence smiled smugly at Aphmau “What? Did you love holding me so much you didn’t want to let me?” 

Aphmau slapped Laurence's arm “No, I just-” 

“By the way, I heard everything Garroth said.” The guard cut Aphmau off. 

Aphmau gasped “You can hear in the lasso?” 

The guard laughed “Yes, my love. Only those willing can have their essence carried and in turn, we are very conscious inside that lasso. That’s how spies do their work, hence why in Lord meetings everyone is required to empty their pockets.” 

“Huh, well you learn something new every day.” 

“It’s alright my darling. There are many oddities in this world. Also, I understand where Garroth is coming from, I think it’s best you do give him some space to recover from this incident though. Let him come out when he is ready if he is a real guard like myself it won’t belong. He still has the intent to help his people and that’s enough to keep him going.” 

“Aww, Laurence, that's a nice thing to say.” 

“Do you think ill of me? I’m not a jerk you know, though if you want me to I’ll happily change for you anytime my darling.” 

Aphmau laughed and as soon as she was about to start another conversation Sasha came walking in.

Laurence turned to her and they both froze. Sasha’s eyes widened in fear and she ran away back in the direction she came from. Laurence started hyperventilating. 

“That woman… that- that was Sasha.” 

Aphmau didn’t know what was going on with him. “Uh yeah, you know her?”

He clutched his chest this time in actual pain “Do I know her? No one could forget her… she...s-she was Kenmur’s fiance, b-but… but she died, she died in hell! Everyone who went with her on that mission saw her… they saw… she died! This is… is she? Was that a ghost? My Irene no,” He started sobbing “No I refuse! I SAW HER DIE!”

Aphmau sat Laurence down on the ground near one of the houses. “Laurence calms down, let me go talk to her.”

Laurence nodded his head frantically while muttering crazily. Aphmau chased Sasha down and when she went to her house everything was ripped apart and torn from the shelves. What was left was a book that no matter how hard she tried to open it, it wouldn’t budge. 

She took the book and continued running around the village trying to find Sasha until she ran into Molly. 

“Aphmau I just saw Sasha leave in a hurry. Is she okay?” 

“I don’t know.” Aphmau started running to the entrance of the village throwing her bag off her shoulders and throwing the book down so she wouldn’t get slowed down but in the end. She never caught her. 

Aphmau woke up the next day in the lower part of her house in Levin’s room.    
Yesterday after she chased Sasha, Molly said that she would let Laurence stay with her and Dale. Aphmau then took a shower in Zoey’s house, made a little bed in Levin’s room so Aphmau could sleep, and got everything out of her bag including the golden lassos that had her dogs. She also set up the music box so Levin could listen to it when he was sleeping

She ate some food and got Levin up so he could eat his food. She got dressed and went upstairs with Levin looking out on the destruction of her village. She knew that today she would start working on it with the help of villagers that didn’t already leave in a panic.

While looking out into the village she spotted dale on the hill going to the beach. 

She went over to him. He was spying on Kiki, Donna, and Brenden who were all spying on Laurence who was tending to his Wyvern. 

“Dale,” She whispered, “What are you doing?”

“You know when I was that age I was one giant hunk too. Women came from a mile to gaze upon my chesticles.”

“Ch-Chesticle?” Aphmau tried her best to not laugh out loud and be rude.

“Yes, you know my pecs, my abs? I swear they were as strong as blocks! Now all I have is a keg. Oh well more root beer for me aye!” Dale had a belly laugh. “Oh hello, little Levin!” Dale said and booped Levin’s nose making him laugh. 

Aphmau smiled and headed down to where Kiki, Donna, and Brenden were. 

“Hey Aphmau,” Donna motioned for Aphmau to come near her “do you know the hunk over there on the docks.” She was smiling brightly. 

“Donna! You. Are. Engaged!” Aphmau scolded. 

“What! Logan knows where I am! I’m not hiding anything, I'm just… looking.”

Aphmau rolled her eyes. Before Aphmau could walk to Kiki Donna had to give Levin and kiss. 

Kiki was fanning herself and her face were dusted with a light shade of pink “I um, I don’t normally notice guys but… that guy over there is kinda cute. Do you think he likes animals?”

Aphmau raised her eyebrows in confusion “Kiki, nooo, not you too.” Aphmau protested. 

Kiki laughed “I’m sorry, he just seems very nice. Oh and I wanted to let you know that Dale told us everything from Garroth, I feel so bad for Levin’s mother. What a wonderful woman.” 

“Yes, I feel so bad for her but she did the right thing.” Aphmau agreed. 

“I just wanted you to know that I’m getting some more animals for the farm, their elephants! Hopefully, that’s okay?” 

“Oh my Irene, yes Kiki that’s amazing! Thank you.” 

Kiki laughed “Aww, thank you Aphmau!” 

Aphmau then heard sniffling next to her and brought herself and Levin over to Brenden who was crying. 

“Oh hi, Aphmau. I’m just here because the other girls are here and Sasha was a girl and maybe Sasha would be here if she… if she..” Brenden burst into sobs prompting Kiki to hold him in her arms. 

“Brenden,” Aphmau whined. She grabbed Levin’s hands and made him softly slap Brenden “pull yourself together!” She said in a high pitched voice pretending to be the baby. 

“But she was so hawt! And she liked me too, she told me I was her Brenden-Boo Bumblebee.” 

Both Kiki and Aphmau cringed in disgust “I think I’m gonna be sick.”

Kiki laughed again and Brenden dried his tears “It would make me feel better if I got to hold Levin.” 

Aphmau smiled with endearment “Of course, I was gonna go talk to Laurence so you can hold him while I go talk to that casanova over there.” Aphmau handed Levin over and Brenden immediately started cuddling with the baby, making Aphmau’s heart melt. 

She slid down the sandhill to Laurence who had his long orange hair up in a ponytail and was feeding his Wyvern “Hello there.” 

Laurence turned around and smiled “Good morning my love, I see I’ve attracted quite the entourage from your village.”

“Yeah, they’re just excited to see someone new in the village.”

Laurence sucked in a breath “If that’s what helps you sleep at night but I don’t think that’s why. Don’t tell me you're jealous?”

Aphmau rolled her eyes “No, not at all and not ever.” 

“You can’t stop my charming demeanor.” His face got serious. “Now, I want to talk to you about Sasha.” 

Aphmau looked back at the group behind them who was now distracted by Levin “In front of them?”

Laurence nodded his head “That woman looked so shocked to see me when I looked into her eyes. If it was Sasha… she and I were good friends.” 

Aphmau raised her eyebrows “‘friends’ huh?” 

Laurence huffed out a laugh “That sounds like jealousy from where I’m standing. When I was younger I had a very hard time talking to girls, so I didn’t. When I became older and more… attractive, girls wanted to talk to me and I guess I act this way because I’m not interested in any of them. I just… I just don’t know how to conduct myself.” 

Aphmau felt bad for Laurence but she didn’t know why his childhood mattered with the Sasha situation “What does that have to do with the situation?” She may have been rude but if Kenmur, Ulrich, Laurence, and Castor all saw Sasha die and now she was back? She was more worried about that than anything. 

“Nothing, I’m sorry it’s just… Sasha was the only one I was able to talk to without it sounding like a ‘total prick’ as she would say. I didn’t love her or anything but she was very understanding. I want to believe Sasha has a twin I don’t know anything about because… my Sasha was a kind and loving person. Who is your Sasha?” Laurence had pain and sadness in his voice. 

“She acts… she acts like she is hiding something.” 

“That doesn’t sound like the Sasha I know, or… knew. As I said she was a king girl, a very powerful guard at that… she was Joh’s right-hand guard. Joh was our previous Lord, and after Sasha died I took over her position as Joh’s guard and he was shot right in front of me. Now my village is in a political battle between Hayden and Kenmur and Cadenza is still missing and-” 

“Wait,” Aphmau cut Laurence off “Castor hasn’t brought back Cadenza?” 

“No, Castor hasn’t brought her back. When I found you I had been out trying to find them, along with trying to find the mother with the missing baby, but I have a bad feeling something happened to them. Castor would never hurt her but he does go to crazy lengths to get his magic. We’ve had to rescue him before from monsters and… if he found a way to cure Cadenza then I’m sure it’s either really simple or,  _ really _ , dangerous.” 

Aphamu remembered the book she had in her house that she took from Sasha's house “That reminds me, I found a book sealed shut, probably with magic, in Sasha’s home.”

Laurence furrowed his eyebrows in concentration “A sealed book? Sasha was Castor’s ‘student’ so maybe he taught her some magic but I don’t think she ever used it. Castor is the only person I know that can undo magicks but I implore you to find someone else if you can. I need to know what she wrote in that book, maybe it is her diary and shows what happened to her. I need to know.” At this point, Laurence was so close to breaking down over Sasha that it hurt Aphmau straight in her heart. 

Aphmau took a breath before saying something she would regret later “I’ll help you find them.”

“Thank you m’ lady, thank you so much.” Laurence then blushed and looked away “I’m sorry, I feel like I’ve spilled my entire life story to you just now.” 

“It’s okay Laurence, I appreciate that you trust me.” 

He smiled “It’s seeing Sasha, or hopefully someone that just looked like her bothered me. It’s kind of funny, the way I spoke to you now reminds me of how I and Sasha used to talk.” He then went back to being his suave self “Thank you for that my-” 

Aphmau put her finger in a shushing motion over Laurence’s lips and retracted just as quickly as her face went red “Nope!”

Laurence sighed “I see, all right I can try not to that anymore. You should take care of your village, I’m going to head back to Meteli soon after I’ve restocked on supplies. You should come as soon as you are rested from your most recent travels. Until we meet again m’ lady.” With that, Laurence began tending to his Wyvern again and Aphmau went back to where Levin was and told the group that she needed to see Garroth and wanted to bring Levin with her.

As Aphmau walked to the mines she noticed that some houses were starting to get rebuilt and the areas in the walkways and streets that had holes in them from the attack were getting filled. She was proud of her village for cleaning up even when she didn’t tell them to. 

She got to the mines with Levin in her hands and noticed that Garroth was in another area of the mines counting and organizing supplies. Garroth noticed her and stood up from where he was crouching. 

His smile was blinding and made Aphmau fill up with joy “Hello my lady, and hello Levin. I can see that both of you are doing well.” 

Aphmau smiled “Yes and you still don’t have your helm back.” 

Garroth awkwardly laughed and scratched his neck “Yes, I was hoping you wouldn’t point that out but I guess it’s hard not to notice… since I wear it everywhere. I sent it to the blacksmith here but… I don’t want to show my face to the people of this town, not yet.” 

“Why?” Aphmau wanted the best for Garroth but she just couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t want to show his face. 

“I don’t want to keep anything from you my lady, but I have my reasons and I don’t want to divulge them just now. I’m not ready.” He was getting defensive and Aphmau could hear that his breaths were shaky. 

“I understand, talk to me when you’re ready.” 

“You are very kind,” Garroth smiled but his eyes were filled with sadness and regret “more than I deserve. Anyway, my helm should be finished tomorrow until then I’ve been down here working to get materials for the village to reconstruct it. You can find everything I’ve gathered so far in that chest, please use it to repair the village. I can’t stand to see the people live in a town torn apart by the monster I helped create.”

“Garroth…” Aphmau reached for her guard’s hand but it wasn’t there. 

“I can fight a battle but the people around me don’t deserve to go through the turmoil of the aftermath. I look to you to help our people in this time of need. I’ll be here still helping, don’t worry.” 

Aphmau nodded and left Garroth to his work. She dropped off Levin at Zoey’s and let Kitten take care of him as Aphmau started rebuilding the village. Belladonna and Logan were the main ones carrying items and bringing them to point A to point B. Corey started teaching the villagers how to use tools and how to smooth out the concrete. They were still working through the next until Donna forced Aphmau to go to bed because she needs rest and she doesn’t need to worry about the village. 

“You sure Donna?” Aphmau said in her house doorway. 

“Yes! Now go to bed! We can continue tomorrow or another day just please, rest.” 

“Fine, but I’m waking up early to help.” 

“Okay darling, love you.” Donna kissed Aphmau’s forehead and walked away to the other villages down the hill. 

Aphmau blushed and closed her door getting ready for bed. She fed her dogs and they all huddled around her when she went to sleep.

The next day when Aphmau was still helping the village Kitten came up to her holding Levin and Aphmau freaked out.

“Oh my, Irene! I forgot about Levin last night oh my gods!” She immediately grabbed Levin from Kitten’s hands and held him tightly. 

“Don’t worry Aphmau, he was very fun to play with and Donna told me how she forced you to go to bed so I don’t blame you for forgetting.” 

Aphmau kissed the top of Levin’s head and then remembered something “Hey, you, Belladonna, and Zoey are all magick users right?” 

“Yeah, why do you need anything?” 

“Yes, a sealed book.”

Kitten sucked in a breath “I’m so sorry Aphmau, most of the magick we work in is defensive and offensive magick but I will try and look in our spellbook to see if we have anything.” 

“Thank you, Kitten, do you mind taking Levin back? I still have to rebuild the village and whatnot and I’m going to Meteli today and I don’t-” 

Kitten cut Aphmau off by shushing her “Don’t worry Aphmau,” Kitten gently grabbed the baby from Aphmau’s hands “I don’t mind. I want what’s best for Levin and if him staying with me is good for him then so be it.” 

“Thank you, Kitten, thank you so much.” Kitten walked away from Aphmau holding Levin and Aphmau continued working until she went over to the plaza and was not expecting what she was seeing.

She went to the first person she saw which was Garroth who had Dale slung over his shoulder and Brian scolding his dad. 

“So, you got your helm back?” 

Garroth turned to her “Hm? Oh yes, the blacksmith gave it back to me this morning.” 

Aphmau nodded her head “So…about Dale.”

Garroth sighed “He’s doing better with his drinking thing. I’m not sure exactly why he’s starting again, he hasn’t told me.” Garroth let Dale drop to the floor softly and he told Brian that he should try and pick him up because it would be good for training. Garroth then took Aphmau’s arm and brought her away from the father and son. 

“I don’t know Aphmau, I’m not too comfortable taking on Dale’s son anymore as an apprentice after what happened with Zenix…” 

Aphmau could tell that under his helmet he was afraid “Garroth, if you’re so worried let Dale be his mentor and if you're still worried you have to let it go. Not everyone is like Zenix, I’m not like Zenix.”

Garroth huffed out a laugh “You’re right. Anyway, you should be heading over to Meteli Laurence is expecting you.” 

“You spoke to him?” 

“Yes, he’s not such a bad guy. We have the same resolve to protect our village. I just don’t like the way he’s ungentlemanly-like around you.” 

“I don’t like it either.” 

Garroth chuckled “Safe travels Aphmau, I’ll take care of everything here while you’re gone.” Garroth went back to Brian and Dale to try and help the situation. 

Aphmau then went over to Donna and Logan who were talking and having lunch. 

“Oh good morning Aphmau!”

“Hey,” Logan said dully and took a bite out of his sandwich. 

“Donna, you seem very cheery.” 

Donna giggled and took her fiance’s hand “Of course I’m cheery! After all, it’s not every day a gal gets engaged! I wish you could have seen it.” Logan rolled his eyes has Donna went into detail of how Logan proposed. 

“Awww! That sounds just like Logan.” 

“I know right! Logan is so kind and charming and believes it or not he’s actually my type.”

“Of course I am.” Logan’s mouth was filled with food. 

“Okay, well why are you telling me this?” 

Donna raised her eyebrows at Logan and he did the hand signal for ‘continue’. “Well… Logan and I wanted to ask you something. I like to think that because of you, Logan and I met and I wanted to ask… will you be my maid of honor?”

Logan saw the confusion in Aphmau’s face “It’s basically like someone who stands next to the bride and is always by her side and blah, blah, blah.” Logan explained. 

“Oh my, Irene! Of course! Yes, Donna thank you!” 

“Really! Wonderful! Thank you! Now that you’re my maid of honor, I’ll leave planning the entire wedding for Logan and I's wedding in your very capable hands!” 

Aphmau was taken aback in shock “Wait What!? I can’t do that right now! It would have to be after I get back from Meteli.” 

“Oh, that’s fine! We’re ready to get married whenever! When you have everything prepared Logan and I are good to go!” 

“Thank god you agreed, I was not about to go make an entire wedding myself. Don’t go screwing up our wedding.” 

“You guys are unbelievable!” 

“Meh! Now go to Meteli so we can get the wedding as soon as possible!” Donna began shooing Aphmau away so she could go to the docks. 

Aphmau assumed that since Garroth had talked to Laurence that there would already be a boat ready for them, and she was right! She went back up to her house to feed her dogs and grab supplies, like her sword and food for herself, before she went back down to the beach again and hopped on the boat that was there for her. 

It didn’t take her long to get the Meteli seeing as it was fairly close to Phoenix Drop and when she got there the long oranged haired casanova was waiting for her. 

“Hello, Aphmau.” 

“Hey,” Aphmau jumped off her boat to the Meteli docks where Laurence and her started walking “what’s going on.” 

“I’m currently on duty and supposed to be guarding Hayden’s house seeing as him and Kenmur are at each other’s throats but I had to wait for you.” 

“Oh dang, so I assume I’m gonna have to look for Castor myself?” 

“Sadly yes, if you would like to though you can check in on Hayden and Kenmur.” Laurence had brought Aphmau to Hayden’s house where she heard copious amounts of yelling and fighting. 

“Um, yeah no. I don’t feel like getting my head ripped off today.” 

“Good choice, your head is very pretty and I wouldn’t like to see it damaged.” Aphmau punched Laurence in the arm “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Just know that if you ever need me just come over here and I will save you from any danger. Please be safe.” 

“Thank you, Laurence.” The guard kissed Aphmau’s hand making her blush very hard and she proceeded to quickly walk away. 

She took the same path that she took the first time she met the Chicken Shaman which made her go walkthrough the water multiple times making her clothes wet and annoying. 

When she arrived at the Chicken Shaman’s house she was met with a massacre. Chicken feathers were everywhere and so was blood and chicken bodies. She kicked the locked door of the house open and saw more and more blood on the walls, ceiling, floor, everywhere. She instantly began panicking about Cadenza and then she saw a note next to a flower that radiated evil. 

“If you want what remains of your ‘people’ come to the depths of hell.

If you don’t, they won’t make it out alive.

-Sasha”

Aphmau was too much in a panic to grab the note so she ran as fast as she could back to Meteli where she saw Laurence calming down Ungrth his Wyvern. The moonlight shined on the Wyvern making it more scary and frightening. 

Aphmau stopped a few feet in front of the frightened animal “Woah Woah! What’s going on!” 

“I’m not so sure! Ungrth came out of nowhere, why are you back?” 

Aphmau proceeded to tell him what she discovered at Castor’s house “It’s a bloodbath Laurence, it’s terrifying.”

“No… this isn’t good, at all. If Sasha truly left that message… then I’m afraid of what it could mean.” 

“It could mean Castor and Cadenza are in danger, that's what it could mean.” 

Laurence turned towards his Wyvern “I’ve noticed that Wyverns know when bad things happened, maybe that’s why he came.” 

“The stars are crying,” The Wyvern said in Aphmau’s head “I can sense that your friend is in grave danger, the Shadow is gaining strength from him. Quickly we need to leave!” 

“Yeah, maybe he did sense it.” 

“Did you hear about what happened to the Lord of Bright Port?” Laurence asked “Apparently he was taken to hell and when he emerged from it he had lost his healing magicks. I can imagine anything good will happen to Castor.” 

“I was the one who saved Lord Burt.”

“Wait really? What’s in Hell that Sasha would want Castor to go there?” 

“His magicks! There is a weakened Shadow that needs magick to revive or something.” 

“If that’s the case and they succeed with this, Cadenza might stay a chicken forever and Meteli would lose our only magick user, crazy or not. Aphmau I hate to ask this of you but we need to get to Hell right now!” 

“I know I know! And if you're coming with me you better be safe!”

“Do you know any place that has a portal to Hell.” 

Aphmau thought for a moment before a light bulb went off in her head “The Werewolf Tribe! They have a portal to hell that I used!” 

“Is that safe?” 

“Of course! I’m welcomed there, I helped them.” 

“All right, I’ve had run-ins with werewolves and I don’t feel like getting to know them but if this is what we have to do for Cadenza, I’m willing to sacrifice everything.” 

“Good! Now let’s go!” Aphmau jumped onto Ungrth surprising Laurence in her assertiveness but went with it anyway and jumped on the Wyvern before yelling at his fellow guard to take his place and Aphmau started flying towards the Werewolf Tribe.

When Aphmau and Laurence arrived at the Werewolf Tribe they were met with Bodolf and his wife Khira. 

“Sister Aphmau, who is this man you bring with you?” 

“Sister? And this is Laurence, my friend, he’s nice.” 

“Hmm, okay we trust you and yes we call you sister for you did a great service for this tribe and we consider you to be a part of our pack.” 

Laurence was standing behind Aphmau looking very intimating “We need to get to Hell immediately.” 

“Did something happen?” 

“My friend is in there and in great danger,” Aphmau explained. 

“Then by all means use our portal, I will make our farmhouse into a place of rest when you get back and there will be guards protecting the outside of the portal from monsters.” Khira then started sniffing the air. 

“I can… I can smell… I can smell fear, please don’t let me hold you back I’m… I’m sorry I’m rambling.” Aphmau nodded in understatement and her and Laurence ran to the portal of Hell making Laurence go first because the memories of Gene were still there. 

In Hell the portal was decorated with the moon and light with a sign that read:

“Let the lunar Goddess be your protector in the dark.”

Aphmau saw that a path was made in the ground so Aphmau and Laurence followed the path which led to a staircase down to the castle which held the Shadow Knights and most likely, Castor. Aphmau and Laurence drew their swords as they approached the bridge which was littered with Shadow Knights. 

The two of them took down the Knights leaving multiple piles of armor and dust in their death. By the end of the fight, Aphmau was glowing a soft light all around herself, like a visible aura. 

“Aphmau, you’re glowing.” 

Aphmau looked down at herself and her sword “Must be the light, come on we have to go.”

The fight didn’t end there, more Knights came and attacked then duo as they made their way up the castle to where Castor might be held. 

Aphmau and Laurence finally found the Chicken Shaman in the same room Kiva was being held when Aphmau went there the first time. 

Laurence turns his back to Aphmau to protect her from any attackers that might want to kill them. Aphmau crouched near the entrance of the room. 

“Castor!” She whispered to the man because she didn’t want to get the attention of the weakened Shadow in front of her. 

Castor noticed the woman trying to save him “Oh yeah totally, I’m in this cage because everything is fine!” Castor whispered back. 

“Good!” Aphmau wasn’t up to Castor’s craziness today “Are you hurt?” 

“Uh,” Castor looked down at himself “no? I think I’m good.” 

She tapped Laurence on the shoulder alerting him that she was moving into the room pressing her body against the wall to make sure the Shadow didn’t see her. “We’re getting you out of here!” Aphmau and Laurence grabbed the metal bars of the cage and started pulling with all their strength.

Aphmau’s body started glowing lightly again and she pulled the metal bars of the cage off letting Castor out of his cage. 

“Oh wow,” He had one chicken in his arms “I didn’t have any faith in you this is weird.” Laurence grabbed Castor’s arm and dragged him out of the cage and ran out of the room alerting the Shadow Monster of their presence. 

Aphmau ran out of the room as fast as she could but was grabbed by the ankle and thrown to the ground by the Shadow. Laurence pulled her back to safety and Castor dropped his chicken to materialize a wall to trap the monster. 

“Wow, I am so awesome!” Castor yelled and grabbed his chicken. 

Laurence grabbed Aphmau’s arm and pulled her to him “Aphmau this isn’t going well, take Castor and Cadenza out of here I’ll hold this beast back.” 

“WHAT! NO LAURENCE YOU’RE COMING WITH US!” Aphmau yelled at the man. 

“Don’t worry about me! You two need to get out of here now! GO!” Laurence then proceeded to kick the wall down and attack the monster. 

Aphmau cried out and grabbed Castor and started running out the castle ignoring Shadow Knights the best she could. 

“I like how he’s worried about Cadenza!” Castor yelled as he ran away with Aphmau. 

“Will you shut up for once?!” Aphmau yelled but Castor continued to ramble on and Aphmau was slowly regretting her decision to help look for this maniac. 

They were right at the portal when Castor stopped in his tracks “You know, my people are still in that castle we should go back.” Aphmau groaned and threw Castor through the portal and then she jumped into the portal as well.

Aphmau and Castor sat in the farmhouse, now turned guest house, as Aphmau cried softly into her hands and Castor talked to Cadenza the chicken. 

While crying she started scolding Castor “You know, you seem like you don’t give two shits about Laurence!” 

“Hey! I should be! He owes me $5!” 

“Are you kidding me! He just saved your life!” 

“Fine!” Castor pouted “$2 then!” 

Aphmau groaned “I don’t even know why I wanted your help.” 

“You need my help?” 

“Yes! I needed you to unseal a book with magic.” 

“Hmm, I might be able to do that. Let me console with Kimberly first.” 

“That’s Cadenza!” Aphmau yelled but Castor just ignored her and started talking to the chicken. Aphmau rolled her eyes and walked out of the house taking in the fresh air. 

It was still nighttime and Ungrth was nowhere to be seen. Aphmau held back tears, she didn’t know why Laurence sacrificed himself for her, he barely knew her. All she knew was that she was going to save him one way or another but right now she needed to go to bed. 

She asked the werewolves for a different place to sleep and they happily complied, Aphmau didn’t want to sleep in the same room as a crazy chicken man. As Aphmau was getting ready for bed she stared down at herself, Laurence had mentioned that while they were fighting the Shadow Knights there was a faint glow around her, this also happened the first time she had fought Shadow Knight. She tried to make herself glow again, she stuck her hands out in front her and concentrated real hard on beating the Shadow Knights and fighting evil in general. 

When she opened her eyes her hands had a faint white glow around them and markings were etched into her hands, 

She instantly started freaking out and when she pressed her hands together her mind showed her an image of a woman with long thick black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. She was wearing a white silk dress with a blue shawl wrapped over her head and shoulders, she was also holding a beautiful diamond sword with crystals and symbols all over it. She was holding the sword against someone’s throat as she sobbed for forgiveness. 

Aphmau opened her eyes and she was crying tears of white liquid. The woman looked so much like her she was scared that was her future, killing someone while asking for forgiveness. The image shook her down to her core and she didn’t know what to do with this information. The symbols were no longer on her hands and she was no longer glowing a faint white color. She just wiped the tears from her face, took a deep breath, and proceeded to try and go to bed and try to forget about what just happened.

She woke up the next morning with the bed stained with spots of white liquid, she didn’t know what this meant for her but she ignored it for the most part. She heard someone calling out for help and rushed outside where she saw the Chicken Shaman being cornered by three wolf pups. 

“Castor! What are you doing? Why are you playing with the pups?” Aphmau walked over to the man as soon as she realized no one was going to get hurt.

“I’m not playing with these wolves! They’ve smelled Cadenza’s sweet sweet chicken bones!”

Aphmau covered her mouth so Castor couldn’t see her smiling “Is that why they have you cornered?” 

“Yes!” Castor then proceeded to hit the ground with his chicken mallet trying to hit one of the wolf pups which got all of them to growl and walk closer to the man and his chicken. 

“Castor! Don’t hurt them!” Aphmau scolded. 

Castor raised his hands in defense “What? I’m protecting Cadenza!” 

Aphmau rolled her eyes “Lowell, what’s going on?”

Lowell’s tail was wagging rapidly “Why does that guy keep the food away from us?” 

Aphmau giggled as Castor gasped in overdramatic shock “That chicken is a human turned into a chicken, and also that’s his ‘people’.” 

“His ‘people’? Like his tribe?” Aphmau nodded “Oh! Well, in that case… his tribe is delicious! Do you think we could ever make peace with a tribe as tasty as that? I’m not sure I could help myself. The chicken is so good! But I would feel bad, so I guess we won’t eat his tribe members!” 

“See this one won’t eat Cadenza.” 

“B-But that one just said my people were delicious! HOW DOES IT KNOW!” 

Aphmau rolled her eyes and ignored Castor to talk to Kiva “This man smells good. Is he a giant chicken? I want to nibble on his leg!” 

Castor screamed in terror and clutched Cadenza for safety, but Aphmau just kept laughing. 

“Sorry Kiva, I kind of need him for something.” 

“Aw, oh well. When you’re done with him tell him he can come to visit again and to bring more chicken!” 

“Never you furry animal!” Castor yelled in the direction of Kiva which got her to growl at him in defense. 

While walking away Aphmau almost stepped on a little wolf pup “Oh hey sister Aphmau! Remember me? I’m grown up now!” 

“Awww, I do remember you! What’s your name?” 

“My name is Tarnak! But I have a question, why does this guy keep calling food ‘Cadenza’? You shouldn’t name your food.” 

Aphmau was too busy laughing to answer the question. The three wolves just went back to growling at Castor until the mother of Tarnak stepped in. 

“Children! Leave this man alone!” All of the wolf pups immediately dispersed and ran away from Castor, frightened by the wolf mother. 

“Thank you, Tala.” 

“No problem, anything for sister Aphmau.” 

Aphmau smiled and took Castor away from the wolf, walking to the cave where the portal to hell was. She was planning to go back inside the portal as soon as possible to save Laurence but sadly her plan was ruined as soon as she walked into the cave. The portal was in pieces like it was when she first got to the Werewolf Tribe and had to fix it with Gene. 

Castor stared at the portal dumbfounded “Why are we here and why is that thing broken?” Aphmau’s mouth was open in shock and tears slowly started coming out of her eyes. 

She stormed over to the nearest werewolf in the cave “What happened! Nothing was wrong a day ago!” 

The wolf lowered its head in shame “Alpha command Blaez to guard portal but… Portal suddenly break.” 

“That’s impossible! Things can’t just break for no reason! We need to get Laruence back!”

The werewolf wrapped its big furry arms around Aphmau and let her cry into his fur “It is okay, Me go hunt more obsidian to repair, but scared of darkness radiating from monument.”

Aphmau pulled back to see Castor investigating the broken portal, touching everyone on it. 

“Castor, don’t do that you might get hurt.” Aphmau wiped her tears and walked towards Castor wanting to pull him away but he stopped her by raising his hand in her face. 

“Something happened on the other side of this portal. A disruption.” Castor seemed almost normal at this moment as he touched the stone of the obsidian along with the markings the wolves had put in the stone. Aphmau guessed that this was because Castor’s main trait was magick.

“Castor, would you happen to have any obsidian on you?” 

Castor glared at Aphmau “Oh yes totally! Because I just casually carry-” 

“Forget I asked!” Aphmau started walking out of the cave with Castor following right behind her. She didn’t know why she asked that because obsidian was such a heavy stone but she wanted hope that she could save Laurence. She didn’t know what they did to you when you were in Hell but she guessed that it wasn’t good. 

She noticed that when she wiped the tears from her eyes in the cave that they weren’t white they had been last night but they were back to their normal clear color. She didn’t know what happened last night when she was crying but she just wanted to forget about it. 

She looked up at the sky and realized that the moon was already faintly peaking through “I’m gonna go talk to Bodolf before we go so umm, stay here.” She told Castor and Castor obeyed and sat near the entrance of the cave with Cadenza in his arms. 

Aphmau walked into the cave where Bodolf and his wife were staying “Bodol, Khira, how are you?” 

“W-We are… we are good Aphmau!” 

“Well, that’s good! It seems like time is going by super fast today!” 

“Well… you did… Well, you did wake up late but I sense… I sense... I-I sense many things, nature communes with me. Nature is becoming unbalanced in its magicks… I wonder what happened. It’s almost as if time in nature has stopped.” 

Aphmau furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her hands “Do you know what ‘white tears’ mean for someone?” 

“No… I-I’m not… I’m not sure sister Aphmau but I will try and find something that may help.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that! I was just asking.” 

“Sister Aphmau,” Bodol cut in the conversation, “I’m glad that you and your chicken friend are okay. I had a meeting with Lord Burt in negotiations of the possibility of peace.” 

“Oh my, Irene that’s amazing! I was just telling you guys that I was leaving with my friend and I wanted to alert you.” 

Bodolf smiled the best a werewolf could “Oh, no need, please have a safe trip back home.” 

“Of course, thank you for your hospitality please have a nice night.” Aphmau waved goodbye at the werewolves which in return made the wave back. 

Aphmau and Castor walked to the Bright Port dock where she saw Garroth docking the boat she had left at the crazy cat lady island. She rushed down the stairs to the dock and jumped into the boat to hug Garroth. 

She almost brought Garroth to the ground if it wasn’t for the boat wall right behind them. 

“Aphmau! I came here for you!” Garroth exclaimed, pulling Aphmau back to look at her face. 

“Really? Why?” 

“Raven brought me down to the docks to see both boats that you had, the one you left when you went to go find Levin’s mother, and the one you went on when you went to Meteli. There was a note saying that you were at Bright Port and you needed the journal that Sasha had in her house. I assumed that you were hurt.” 

The way Garroth was handling Aphmau and softly putting his hands on her showed that he was truly worried for her. “I’m okay, and I did need Sasha's book.” 

Garroth caressed Aphmau’s face “You look pale and your eyes are sad, what’s wrong?”

Everything that had happened to Aphmau in the past twenty-four hours came flooding back. She explained to Garroth what had happened with Laurence as she held back tears because she didn’t want to cry in front of Garroth and she felt weird because Castor was right behind them on the dock. 

“We have to help him then. We can’t just stand around and wait for nothing to happen.” Garroth started motioning towards the ropes that were tying the sails up but Aphmau stopped him. 

“No, no we can't. The portal is broken and there is no obsidian to repair it.” 

“Ugh! Curse the Heavens! He saved you and that makes him a man of honor in my eyes. I’ll call for Raven and send a letter to the miners to gather obsidian.” 

Aphmau smiled and when she realized that her and Garroth's faces were very close she backed away with her face very red with blush. She tried diverging the conversation to make matters a little less gloomy “Do you have Sasha’s book. I need to give it to Castor so he can unseal it.”

“Yes!” Garroth grabbed the book from under the helm of the boat and gave it to Aphmau who jumped off the boat with Garroth following behind her and gave it to Castor who made a little area at the edge of the stairs so he could do his magic. 

He sat down on the ground with his legs under him and started doing the ritual. He started muttering words Aphmau or Garroth couldn’t understand while hitting himself in the chest and then hitting the floor. 

He abruptly stopped and opened the book. While smiling he gave it to Aphmau “You’re welcome!” 

Aphmau took the book and opened it: 

Owned by:

Sasha Abbot

Year ended:

2020

Aphmau’s eyes widened because the journal ended in 2020, the year she’s in right now. She ignored that part and continued reading. But she decided to read it out loud for everyone to hear. 

“They left me to die that day… Every capable guard and magick user in Meteli had been summoned non-other than myself. Joh, our Lord was taken during the night under my watch, I know who took him too, it was that damned Shadow Knight, my lover Gene from Matataki Village… Gene died in Matataki Village. I know he did, but he came back as some demon and I had to take a chance, I knew he watched over the bridge that made our escape from the Shadow Lord’s fortress and I still fell. 

Hordes of Shadow Knights began to swarm me and as I fought them off away from everyone… I saw them leave me… I frantically tried to get to them but a Ghast had blown the bridge and I fell in. they didn’t even try to save me as I fell into the Lava… they left me to die.” 

Aphmau didn’t want to say what was at the top of the next page but she did anyway even though it hurt her heart “Laurence… the Shaman… everyone, I never felt so betrayed in my life. I then woke up, I was in pain but I saw Gene. Gene told me everything that had happened, Gene told me that he loved me unlike Kenmur and I’ve loved Gene ever since then. He told me they left me and that if I truly wanted to love Gene forever I had to pledge my loyalty to the Shadow Lord who would never leave me behind. To gain full control of my new powers I needed to kill the Lord whom I guarded as a human, I needed to kill Joh. So, I did, I sat in a tree and waited to take his life. When I did, Laurence was unable to stop me. I should’ve killed Laurence too but I didn’t. Kenmur, if you ever find this I want to let you know that I hate you, I’ve always hated you and you never loved me. I’m glad that I fell in love with Gene because he loves me and so does the Shadow Lord. I will kill every Lord who ever lived to make way for the Shadow King’s rule.

Fuck. All. Of. You.” 

Aphmau closed the book in disbelief and stared at Castor in betrayal.

Garroth spoke the words Aphmau was thinking “You left her?” 

“No! This book is wrong! We never left her!” Castor was getting so defensive and loud that even Cadenza backed away in fear “We tried saving her and she sacrificed herself because that stupid Gene had a magick tether around her making it impossible to leave. She loved Kenmur, she loved me, she loved Laurence and everyone on that mission that she went on that day!” 

Garroth stepped in front of Aphmau to protect her “Calm down, there is no need to get violent.” Garroth was about to grab from his sword but Aphmau stopped him telling him with her eyes that she didn’t want violence either whether it be from Garroth or Castor. 

“Gene must’ve manipulated her memories because of what is in that book! Is not what happened!” Castor snatched Cadenza from the ground and said, “I am going to find out what happened, so good day!” Castor stormed away from the duo with rage in his steps. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading all the way to the end! Since school as started for me, I'm not totally if I will be able to post as much as I do now but I promise that I won't stop. I'm not losing motivation for this and if I ever don't post for a week PLEASE call me out I want to finish this, I want to continue this, I'm really passionate about this and I want this to go far.   
> This book is helping me get better at writing so when I write my actual book called Secret Keepers I can be the best ever1   
> I love you guys so much, thank you for reading <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter!! Hopefully, this wasn't so terrible and you guys like it. Thank you so much for reading my story it means a lot <3

Aphmau and Garroth stayed in one of the Bright Port hotels, the one that she had stayed at when she went to Bright Port the first time. While they were staying at the hotel Garroth sent out many letters by his Wyvern Raven to different guards across the villages close to them. They stayed up till the depths of the nights helping people with their chores, duties, and things people were just having trouble with. They even ran into John who Aphmau introduced to Garroth who made John’s love for being a guard strengthen. 

Towards the end of their conversation, John’s mother Merida drove them away saying she didn’t want them near her house since they don’t know anything about Visher’s killer. John said goodbye as fast as he could as Aphmau and Garroth ran away from the woman in fear. 

They got back to their hotel room in tears from laughing so hard and Aphmau had forgotten all about Laurence for a moment before the memories came rushing. 

“Do you think he’s going to be okay?’ 

Garroth took his hand out from his helmet because he was wiping his tears of joy away “What do you mean, John?”

“No, Laurence, do you think he is going to be okay?” 

Garroth placed his hands on Aphmau’s shoulders “My lady, Laurence is going to be okay, I promise that. Laurence is going to come back and he is going to be safe.” 

Aphmau smiled and placed her hand on one of Garroth’s hands “Thank you, we should probably be heading to bed now.”

“Of course my lady.” Garroth took his hands off of her shoulders and led her to her room before leaving to go to his room. 

Aphmau did her normal routine with the items she had in her bag. She was starting to run out of clothes in her bag so she had to sleep in the clothes she was already wearing. Even though she missed everyone back home and she didn’t know where Castor or Laurence was but at least Garroth was here with her and that’s all that mattered. She felt safe around Garroth and she was glad that he was her right-hand guard, but even though she felt safe and Garroth had assured her that Laurence was safe, she still cried herself to sleep that night in worry for Laurence's safety. She felt like this had happened before in her life so that’s why she was so distraught over this, she didn’t even know Laurence that well and she was already developing trust with him. 

That night she had a dream of the three figures, Past, Present, and Future, and they fidgeted with their hands as they started to go. 

“You know him.” 

“You knew him.” 

“You’ll meet him.” 

Aphmau was tied down by her hands and every time she tried to speak nothing came out but cries and screams of people she didn’t know. The three figures stared at Aphmau as she squirmed in place trying to get out of the bounds. 

“You're doing this right now.”

“You’ve done this before.”

“You will do this… again.” The figure representing the future went off the script unlike the two other figures and Aphmau woke up in a puddle of her sweat, tears, and somehow blood as her head pounded with the sound of knocking. 

Aphmau grabbed her head in pain as the knocking went down. She stumbled to the bathroom and saw purple markings etched into her skin. Aphmau wanted to be scared but the markings were so beautiful that she couldn’t bring herself to scream or cry. One of the biggest markings she saw started at the tip of her nose and both ends of her nostrils and went up to her hairline in a tree type of way where branches were separating from the main part of the marking. 

She looked down her shirt to see that there were markings all over her body from short lines that went from the outside of her shoulder to her collar bones to very curvy ones that wrapped around her legs and feet. She didn’t know what to make of these new markings and assumed that it had to do with the three figures she saw in her dream. 

She exclaimed the markings she had while she got dressed and got ready for whatever the morning had in store for her. She grabbed her bag and got the hotel key because hopefully, she would go back home today. 

She opened the door and saw Garroth waiting patiently for her. When he looked up he shook his head in disbelief as he looked at the markings on Aphmau’s body. 

“My lady what, what happened?” 

“I’m not sure, it happened last night I’m guessing but I don’t know why I have them.” 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine! They don’t hurt, they're just weird to get used to.” 

Garroth thought for a second “I’ll be sure to make Emmalyn research random markings and hopefully we will find something but right now we have a meeting to attend.” 

Aphmau closed the door behind her as Garroth started leading her out of the building “Really? For what?” 

Garroth took the key from Aphmau’s hand and gave it to the hotel receptionist. Garroth also paid for the two rooms as he explained to Aphmau what the meeting was. “It’s going to be a meeting for the head guards of all the Lords I could find on such short notice.” 

“If it’s about guards why am I coming?” Aphmau asked as Garroth started walking again towards the direction Lord Burt’s house was in. 

“Because you are with me and it would be rude to keep secrets, my lady.” 

Aphmau nodded her head and Garroth led her to Lord Burt’s house where he nicely asked her to leave her bag in the chest below which she complied and they started walking about the stairs to the meeting room. 

“You know, I went to a meeting one time with Azura and I didn’t have to empty my bag or anything.” 

“I’m not sure why Azura would do that, maybe she trusts you.”

“Hm.” When the duo got to the meeting room they were met with Ulrich, Brian, Azura, and Glenda. They were all sitting around a table as Azura held a glass case with an old scroll in it alongside a small journal. Everyone was staring at Aphmau because the last time they had seen her, she didn’t have any markings on her body. Aphmau ignored their stares trying her best to not feel insecure about her new body modifications. 

Aphmau sat next to Brian so she could talk to him “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m here because my dad is a little too tipsy.” 

“Oh, ok.” Aphmau nodded her head knowing that she or Garroth would scold Dale later when they got back to Phoenix Drop. 

Azura handed Garroth the scroll and book “We are here today to discuss what we are going to do with Hell.”

Aphmau gasped “Are we going to discuss how we’re going to save Laurence. 

The guards looked at Aphmau with confused faces. 

“No, not right now my lady. But we do know what is going on in Hell right now, the ancient Evil is trying to revive itself.” 

Aphmau felt like she already knew this like it was already ingrained in her head that something bad was trying to wake itself up. 

Glenda spoke up “How do you know that?”

“I have my ways of knowing. I’ve spoken with everyone here through letters. I can only assume why you are here that you agree with me. I… or we are rewriting the Oath of the Guard should a guard become tainted into serving the Shadow Lord and/or The King… he is honor-bound if possible, to take his own life. This goes for every first guard in command.” 

Aphmau was taken aback in shock and the only person who looked as miserable as she did was Glenda. “Why would… Why would we do that? You don’t know if they can become untainted. If Laurence does become tainted I’m not making him take his own life!”

“I wasn’t talking about Laurence, I was talking about guards in general. Also, we don’t know if Laurence will even become a Shadow Knight.”

“He most likely will,” Ulrich said. 

“I don’t care, I’m not letting innocent guards take their own lives.” 

Azura then spoke up “Aphmau, there has been no evidence supporting the theory that Shadow Knights can go back and be untainted, this is simply for the safety of Lords everyone, for the safety of you.” 

“Aphmau, this must be done to protect the ones that we love. I ask of everyone in this room, to take the rewritten Oath of the Guard. If not, I ask that you step down. The choice I leave in your hands.” Garroth started passing the Journal around, first to Azura and it slowly made its way to the end of the table with everyone signing their name besides Glenda.

“I can’t sign this.” Her voice was shaky “I’m not killing myself.” 

“This would only be killing yourself if you are tainted.” 

Glenda took her sword and shield off her body and put it on her table “I’m not killing myself for some old ass Lord who never loved me when I loved him. I’m not doing it.” She stormed out of the building leaving everyone in shock. No one moved and no one went after her. 

Azura took the book and scrolled back into her arms “Meeting over.” Everyone started walking out of the building but Garroth and Aphmau stayed.

Garroth was looking down at the table in shame as Aphmau stared off into space thinking about what just happened. 

“I’m sorry.” Garroth spoke up first “But we have to protect the people we love and I wasn’t trying to target Laurence, I do believe that someone as strong as him will come out, in the end, I was targeting people like myself.” 

Aphmau snapped her head to Garroth “What do you mean people like you?” 

Garroth sighed and Aphmau could tell he was holding back tears “Guards like me who aren’t strong, who can’t resist, who will kill themselves for the ones they love.” 

Aphmau stood up and walked slowly over to Garroth and holding his hand “Garroth, you are the strongest person I know, never doubt that okay. You are my guard and I am your Lord, if I say that you are strong you better believe it.” 

Garroth shook it off and pulled his hand away from Aphmau “You’re right I’m sorry, I’ll try to think better of myself. Now, let’s get back home.” 

Aphmau smiled and let Garroth lead her down the stairs to grab her things and head down to the docks. While walking to the docks she met up with Paul, it wasn’t a long conversation it was simply catching up but it made her feel better that Paul still remembered her, it felt nice to know that people knew and would remember her. 

She didn’t know where Castor was but she just hoped that he got to Meteli some way or another and was safe because she did not feel like saving him again. It didn’t take long for her and Garroth to get back home which felt nice because she hadn’t been home in a while and she was starting to miss it dearly. She hoped that Brian was fine and as they were getting closer and closer she spotted Brian behind them on a ship waving at them. 

Aphmau giggled and as she got closer and closer to the dock she noticed a golden wing in the tree near the dock. She knew that it was Ungrth and was going to have to talk to him so she could either wait for Brian and Garroth to leave the dock or go in the forest near the beach which wasn’t the bad idea but it was the safest.

When they docked, Aphmau told Garroth she had to do something so he let her go without asking any questions. When she went into the forest she met Ungrth who was lying patiently under a tree. 

“Hey, big guy.” Aphmau sat down in the grass next to Ungrth’s head “Why are you here?” 

“I wanted to update you on Laurence, right now I can sense no danger.” The Wyvern telepathically said. 

Aphmau gasped “He’s alive!” 

“Laurence and I are bound in spirit. We are kin, brothers. Our hearts are connected therefore he sees what I see and vice versa. But our connection has become tainted… broken.” 

Aphmau was confused about what Ungrth was trying to say “Is he alive or not?” 

“The last time I saw him he was in no danger, besides that, I’m not sure. Only something as dark as the ancient evil can break a Wyvern bond like that.” 

Aphmau looked down at the marking on her body “Is it the Shadow Lord, did he break your bond?” 

“Most likely yes, Laurence is not who he once was, but he is not dead. I heed your warning  _ do not _ head into Hell, it’s a trap. They want you to complete Laurence’s transformation.” 

“Why me? I need to go and save Laurence.” 

“You were the last Lord he guarded with his life. In exchange for your life, his damaged body will become immortal.” 

“Laurence would never do that! Laurence is a good man.” 

“I know that, but Laurence isn’t who he once was. He’s been tortured and broken, time works faster there than in the overworld. I ask you to not go to Hell no matter what.”

Aphmau sighed “Fine, I won’t but what will happen to you if you guys are bound?” 

“I will be waiting for him until I too become tainted. Do not grieve for me, Wyverns are stronger than that. I’ll wait with the tribe of werewolves until he returns. Our races go back to many generations.” 

“Okay, I just want you to be safe.” 

Ungrth hummed “I will always be safe, nice markings.” 

“Oh! Thank you!” 

Ungrth hummed again and slowly sat up, extending his wings to the fullest extent. With one last look towards Aphmau along with a nod, he flew off into the sky heading to the Werewolf Tribe. 

Aphmau wiped the tears that were coming out her eyes and walked to her village. From what she had seen while walking the streets of her home, almost everything if not everything, was rebuilt and back to normal. Her house was even fixed and remodeled. 

She decided to go to Zoey’s house to pick up Levin and give Zoey and her friends a break. When she got there she was met with Belladonna, Kitten, and Zoey standing around Levin with their knees slightly bent as he sat on the ground. 

“What’s going on?” She asked walking through the door. 

Zoey squealed and dragged Aphmau inside “Levin is just about to stand up!”

Almost like magic, as soon as Zoey said that Levin started making an effort to stand up. All four women started cheering and clapping their hands to encourage Levin until he stood up. 

Out of joy Aphmau scooped her baby up and started cuddling him. 

“M...Mama,” Levin said and put his hands on Aphmau. All the women started squealing again and congratulating Levin on saying his first word and standing up. 

Aphmau was happy that she was raising such an intelligent baby and she was happy he was so fast at getting things done.

“AH! Aphmau! You are so lucky! Levin is so cute, I can tell he is going to be something when he grows up!” 

Aphmau laughed “Thank you, Kitten, that means a lot to me.”

Belladonna then spoke up “I and Zoey never got to have a baby so thank you for letting us take care of him.” 

Aphmau smiled and almost started crying “Thank you. You’ve guys have been taking care of Levin when you don’t need to. So that’s why I wanted to ask if you guys wanted to take a break for a while?”

“Aphmau you don’t have to do that,” Belladonna informed Aphmau. 

“No really, this isn’t just about giving you guys a break. I’ve been out on so many trips and I want to also take care of Levin, he is my baby, but if you guys don’t want to, I understand.” 

“Oh no, no, Aphmau he is your child and I don’t want to take him away from you so if you want to keep him for a while and give us a break, we don’t mind.” 

“Thank you, guys. If you guys would give me his stuff I’ll be on my way!”

“Of course!” Kitten helped get all of Levin’s food, clothes, and toys and gave them to Aphmau. 

Aphmau told the girls that she would let them come over and hang out with Levin if they wanted to so they wouldn’t feel like she just took him away from them after all the help they had given her. While Zoey and Aphmau walked to her house Zoey informed Aphmau of everything that went on while Aphmau was one, including rebuilding the village, more animals coming for Kiki’s farm, and how Kiki was planning on building a bigger and better farm for all her animals. Aphmau had to explain to Zoey how she got her markings and she later explained it to everyone else in the village that she was close to. When she asked Emmalyn about the markings and what they meant Emmalyn had no idea because she had never seen anything like that in any of her books. 

For the next few months alongside expanding the village and making new areas to it, like Kiki’s big farm that Aphmau helped build, Aphmau started discovering small powers she had. When she touched people she could, at will, calm them down, know their memories, and grow flowers and wildlife when she touched the ground. She didn’t know what these things meant and she never told anyone because she was scared that if she told someone she was afraid she would be a science experiment and something to poke at, it wasn’t any better that people were already giving her weird looks for having the markings on her skin even though she had grown to embrace their beauty. Aphmau also helped make new improvements to her village like stairs, she had been struggling with getting up to her house and the beach for a while now so she decided to ask for some help to make stairs to her house to the ground where the village was and a platform where new stairs diverged from the original one to go to the beach where the dock was. She made some of the village houses bigger and connected some of them. She moved some of the villagers to the bigger houses like Dale and his family so they would have more room with Alexis.    
She also had a small celebration, with the people she knew, in her first year of Lordship. It was crazy how fast time went by, she felt like she had woken up in the medic house only a day ago and now she was celebrating a whole year of Lordship. She decided to give Zoey, Belladonna, and Kitten a break and took care of Levin full time. Even when she had to go on trips, instead of going herself she elected Garroth as her Garroth as her representative. Also during that time she mourned for Laurence and tried every day to bring him back and get updates on him but she’s gotten nothing besides more information from victims of Shadow Knight attacks and how Hell works and what’s in it. She researched non stop on the world around her and learned everyday things that normal people knew but somehow she didn’t. Even though she didn’t remember how she ended up in that forest that one day she was regaining the life that she once had. 

Laurence was sleeping on a platform while a Shadow creature stood over him reciting words from an ancient book.

Gene leans against a doorway watching the whole ordeal happen with Zenix by his side “You think he’ll do it?” Gene asked Zenix. 

Zenix was staring at Laurence with a bit of sadness and remorse in his eyes “I don’t know, Aphmau is something else.” 

“Yeah, she is something else and I don’t like it. If he doesn’t kill her, we kill him.” 

Zenix snapped his head to Gene “Don’t you think that’s a little overkill?” 

“Overkill?” Gene grabbed Zenix by his collar “We don't overkill here, everything is just killing don’t you dare question that.”

After Gene said that Laurence gasped awake sitting straight up and choking for air. 

Gene and Zenix ran by his side and when Gene placed his two fingers on Laurene’s forehead he pulled away in pain and grabbed his hand. 

Zenix went by Gene to help him while Gene sucked in air in pain. 

Laurence's face was a blank state as he dazed off into the distance, his eyes were a dark green color, is clouded with darkness.

Aphmau walked into her house and went downstairs to grab some books to read under the shade when she saw a figure moving around in Levin’s room. 

She grabbed the hilt of her sword and walked slowly into Levin’s room “Oh my gods Garroth.” She let her hands fall by her side “You need to tell me when you’re gonna go into my house!” 

Garroth was holding Levin while his helmet was off and his long blond hair was tied up in a small ponytail and even though there wasn’t any sun, somehow his blue eyes shined brightly. He also had a slight stubble across his face. His eyes squinted as he smiled “I’m sorry my lady, I just wanted to see the little guy and how much he had grown, I can’t believe he’s almost two.” 

“Heh, I know right. A lot of time has passed since I moved here.”

“Indeed, you still look as beautiful as you did when you first arrived.” Garroth had a slight smirk on his face and Aphmau’s face immediately had a light shade of pink on her face. 

Garroth noticed this and his face turned a light pink and he scratched the back of his head “Sorry, that was uncalled for. What I meant was… I'm very concerned about you, Aphmau. I understand that Laurence was a good man and a worthy guard. It's a shame the order lost him but you need to understand that you can take some breaks from this.” 

Aphmau sighed and looked at Levin who was playing with some blocks “I understand Garroth but I need to go back for him. We don’t know how long he’s been in there and I can only assume the worst for him.” 

“Unfortunately I cannot allow that. I’d go before I’d let you go there. I’m sure Laurence if fighting off whatever they have down there the best he can I-” Garroth stopped himself. “Let’s change the subject. I'm sorry for bringing it up.” 

“It’s okay, I don’t blame you. I’ve soaked my whole time into finding him and I understand your concern but I will find him one way or another.” 

Garroth looked at Levin “I understand. Do you think it’s time for Levin to start walking around the village? Maybe build some things with him and let him watch. Besides the playground, he’s been in this room for a long time now.” 

Aphmau smiled at her baby boy “I think that’s a great idea. I’ll try showing him around the village it’s just, I’ve been so scared that he’s going to get hurt.” 

Garroth took Aphmau’s hands “My lady, Levin will be fine, and if at any point in time he isn’t? Call for me or one of the many guards in Phoenix Drop okay?” 

Aphmau sighed “Okay, I’ll go take Levin around the village.” 

Garroth smiled and picked up Levin to hand to Aphmau.

“D-Dad.” 

Aphmau and Garroth froze in place in the middle of the transaction. 

“Did… Did he just say what I think he said?” Aphmau asked with her eyes wide. 

“I’m… I’m not? I don’t… what?” Garroth’s mouth was wide open and he finally handed Aphmau her baby “I’m going to leave now.”

“Yeah okay, that’s cool.” Aphmau kissed Levin’s cheek when Garroth left her house out of embarrassment. 

Aphmau decided to not get the books because she wanted to take Levin for a walk and maybe teach him how to walk. On their walk around the village, they ran into Dale and his son Brian. 

“Hello Aphmau, how are you and the little guy?” Dale waved to Levin who was walking because Aphmau was holding him up. 

Aphmau scooped Levin up “He’s good, I’m trying to let him out of the house and maybe take him to the new playground that was built a while ago.” 

“I wish I got to take Brian to that playground, he would’ve been a much-extroverted son.” 

“Dad!” Brian whined, “That’s not cool.” 

“I’m just saying!” 

Brian groaned and rolled his eyes “Anyway, how are you, Lady… Lord… Miss?” 

Aphmau laughed at Brian’s confusion “I’m good, and you can call me whatever you’re comfortable with.” 

“Oh okay, then lady Aphmau since it feels more appropriate seeing as how I know you.” 

“Of course, I haven’t seen Molly around, do you know where she is?” 

“Oh her and Emma are taking care of their babies right now, Alexis and Kyle are so cute!” Dale smiled “I remember when Emma gave birth it was the most beautiful thing in the entire world.” 

“I puked,” Brian said bluntly. 

Emma and Molly had gotten pregnant around the same time and gave birth to their babies around the same time which was fun for them because they were best friends and got to give birth to each other. But it wasn’t fun for everyone else because this happened a month ago and no one has gotten around to giving them a baby shower which made Aphmau sad and every time she ran into them she always said that she would give them a baby shower which sadly hasn’t happened yet.    
The only reason they haven’t had a baby shower is not that the village couldn’t afford it but it was because Aphmau and the other villagers had so much stuff going on and the two girls never asked for a baby shower or reminded anyone. 

“Tell those girls that I will be giving them a baby shower, I keep on forgetting but I promise.” 

Dale laughed “Aphmau, seriously Molly and Emma don’t mind they just want to be near their babies and if you want to throw them a baby shower you go ahead but it won’t affect them.” 

Aphmau sighed in defeat “Okay fine, I’m heading to the plaza now so be safe.” 

“We will!” Brian smiled and waved goodbye at Aphmau as he walked away, continuing his and Dale’s patrol around the village. 

When Aphmau got the plaza everything was the same, Kiki tending to animals at the petting zoo she had, Zoey and Belladonna making and selling fairy lights as Kitten was off somewhere doing business things for their store, and Donna and Logan talking at Logan’s booth but this time something was wrong with Logan. 

Aphmau made Levin walk over to Donna and Logan to possibly brighten the mood that they were in “Hey guys, what’s wrong with Logan?” 

Donna turned her attention away from her fiance because Donna understood that planning and making a wedding took a very long time and didn’t want to push Aphmau who was already worrying about many other things. “Oh hi Levin!” Donna squealed and kissed Levin on his little head which made him erupt into a fit of giggles. “And to answer your question darling I’m not so sure what’s wrong with Logan. He went on a trip to get some more items and now he has a high fever and a terrible headache.” 

Aphmau moved closer to the booth lifting Levin so he could sit on the counter “Hey Logan.” She said softly. 

Logan groaned and looked up from where he was sitting “Why are you talking to me- Oh hello baby!” Logan’s face immediately brightened. 

Aphmau raised her eyebrow in confusion “You have a heart.” 

Donna giggled and covered her mouth to not seem rude “Of course I do jackass. Just because I’m a greedy merchant doesn't mean I don’t have a soft spot for-” Logan massaged his temples as he groaned “I think talking to you brought my headache back.”

Aphmau rolled her eyes and took Levin off of the counter and back on his feet “Well, I hope you get better, have a good day.” 

Logan waved bye while Donna smiled at Aphmau as she walked away over to where Zoey and Belladonna were. 

“You know I never see Kitten over here anymore.” 

“You never see who?” Kitten said, popping up from atop of the booth scaring Aphmau.

“Nevermind.”

Kitten laughed and brought her way down to the ground “Sorry I’ve been out lately I just have things to do.” 

Belladonna pinched Kitten and glared at her, telling her with her eyes to not say anything more. “Um, I um… How’s Levin?” Kitten crouched down and gave Levin her tail to play with. 

“He’s good, he misses playing with you guys every day.” 

Belladonna huffed out a laugh “I bet, we’re amazing.” Belladonna had a scar around the side of her left eyes making her face look off.

Aphmau didn’t want to point it out to make Belladonna uncomfortable but she hadn’t seen that scar before. 

Zoey got out from behind the booth to pick Levin up “Hey little guy, ugh you’ve grown so big I can’t believe it.” Levin giggled as Zoey kissed his cheek and handed him back to Aphmau. 

“Just remember that we’ll always be here to help Aphmau don’t forget that,” Kitten said standing back up from the ground. 

“I know I know, I just want to give you guys a well-deserved break and he is my kid.” 

“You’re right of course, sorry. You should take him to the little playpen over there so he can meet Sean Connery the famous hamster.” Kitten suggested. 

“Thanks, I’ll be sure to do that.” Aphmau started walking away “Love you guys!” 

“Love you too!” All three ladies said and went back to work.

Aphmau walked over with Levin to Kiki and the petting zoo she had. 

“Hey Aphmau, hey Levin! I’m thinking of moving Sean Connery to the big farm I have but I’m not sure, would you be okay with that?’

Aphmau walked into the influenced area “Kiki, whatever is best for the animal I want you to do. If that means moving this playpen over to the big farm I don’t mind.” She let Levin play around with Sean Connery for a big before she got the best idea. 

“Hey, Kiki do you know if the old Lord’s house is still over in the woods?” Aphmau picked Levin up when he was about to slap Sean Connery. 

“Um, I’m not sure I haven’t heard Garroth talk about that old house in a while so I’m not sure.” 

“Kay, I’m gonna go over there to show Levin I feel like it would be cool.” 

“Okay! I’ll be moving the animals in the meantime! Have a fun day.” Kiki waved Aphmau and Levin goodbye as they made their way over to Levin’s old house, the old Lord’s house, Malik’s house. 

On their walk there she saw Garroth, with his helmet on, talking to Brenden who was tending to the crops. Their village was a very animal-friendly place and they barely ate animals which according to villagers from other villages, was very weird. She wanted to say hi to the duo but she remembered what Levin said about Garroth and decided against it passing by very quickly. Before she went to the house she picked up two dogs from the pack that played in the area behind her house which turned into a little dog playground. 

She picked Cookie, her german shepherd, and Phoenix her Doberman. Everyday she would choose a different dog to hang out with her to do her everyday business but today she felt like she needed two dogs to protect mostly Levin. She hung out with her dogs every day and made them feel loved and everyone knew Aphmau as a very caring person because of her overbearing love to her dogs, who protected her and in return she protected them. She would let Garroth choose a dog that he wanted to go on trips with him, almost every time he chose Puma, Aphamu liked the idea because both Garroth and Puma looked very mean and angry but were sweet and kind. 

Aphmau brought Cookie and Phoenix with her and Levin as they again made their way to the old Lord’s house and when they did Aphmau told Phoenix and Cookie to stand guard as she and Levin walked around the older house and played with the wildlife outside of it.

In one of the trees above them, a man with long bright orange hair and tan skin watched over them as he wore Shadow Knight armor. 

Aphmau noticed that it was getting dark and when she stood up to grab Levin who was right in front of her the baby boy stood up. Aphmau was overjoyed with this but it soon turned into confusion as Levin started wobbling to the front of the house. 

“Levin, baby what are you doing?” Aphmau walked with Levin to the front of the house where she looked up in front of her and saw Laurence standing there with a sword in hand. 

She gasped in terror as Levin sat in front of the man and stared at him with his beautiful blue eyes. 

“Laurence?” Tears started streaming down Aphmau’s face and her markings started glowing “Laurence please if you’re here for me take me, but please don’t hurt Levin.” 

“Aph… mau.” Laurence struggled and he started crying. 

“Laurence, please! I know you! I know you! YOU CAN FIGHT THIS!” Her hair started flowing in the air and her tears turned white, something they hadn’t done in a very long time. 

Laurence closed his eyes “I know.” He fell backward with his sword in hand and he disappeared into the ground leaving Aphmau and Levin alone. 

Aphmau ran over to Levin as her body started calming down and her hair stopped floating. Cookie and Phoenix started barking madly all around as noises in the trees started getting louder and louder. Levin started crying and screaming, frightened because he didn’t know what was going on. 

Aphmau’s eyes started glowing “STOP IT!” She screamed into the night sky and everything went silent. 

Brian and Garroth ran over to Aphmau who was crying while Levin laid silent in the grass. 

“Aphmau are you okay?” Brian asked sitting by Aphmau’s side as Garroth crouched in front of her holding her hand and inspected Levin to see if there were any visible harm to him. 

“I saw Laurence… I saw him.” 

“Whose Laurance?” Brian asked with confusion showing on his face but Garroth ignored him to see if Aphmau had any visible harm to her. 

“Laurence… we have to go after him… where is he!” She yelled while still holding her passed out baby. 

“Aphmau please calm down! You’re shaking!” Garroth helped Aphmau stand to her feet. 

“Aphmau please, calm down.” Garroth only used Aphmau’s name when he was truly worried about her. 

“I saw Laurence, Levin walked to him.” 

Garroth put his hand on Aphmau’s forehead to see if her head was hot “Aphmau, Levin can’t walk. Something is wrong with Levin.” 

Aphmau started crying profusely but her tears weren’t white, they were clear. Brian and Garroth escorted Aphmau back to her house where they set Levin down in his crib and Garroth tended to Aphmau trying his best to keep her calm. Brian had left to get Zoey, Belladonna, and Kitten. 

When Brian got back Kitten started massaging Aphmau in certain places to calm her nerves and make her calm, which was working, while Zoey and Belladonna went downstairs to see what was wrong with Levin. Brian also ended up calling Donna who was a nurse and helped deal with medical issues. 

Aphmau, Zoey, and Donna were in Levin’s room. While everyone else was outside. 

“Well, Levin is going to be okay.” 

“But?” Aphmau knew that there was more to Donna’s sentence. 

Donna sighed “But, he isn’t old enough to walk that’s a given fact. He will when he gets older but I think he was enchanted with some magic according to Belladonna. Something my crazy mother would say was ‘juju’ was involved.” 

“Is he hurt?” Aphmau asked.

“Oh no darling, the only thing that was hurt was his toosh when he fell after the ‘juju’. He’s in solid health for a little cutie his age.”

“So everything is okay?” Zoey finally spoke up. She had been quiet for the last ten minutes leaning against the wooden wall next to Levin’s crib, biting her lip. 

“Yes, but you shouldn’t take him so far from the house for a while. You can let him play with the dogs in that backyard you have. Just give him some nice cuddles and a nap and he will be fine.”

“You positive Donna.” 

Donna placed her hand on Aphmau’s shoulder “I’m sure darling I don’t lie. Now you and Zoey can have some alone time to talk about Levin. I love you.” She kissed Aphmau’s forehead and left the room. 

Levin was still passed out in his crib and he looked so peaceful and calm. 

Zoey’s eyes were blank as she started talking “I was right behind Brian and Garroth when they first heard you yelling.” 

“I’m sorry I scared you, Zoey,” Aphmau walked over to Zoey and was in front of her “I just was scared for Levin’s safety.” 

“I had a baby once… he was taken from me.” 

“I thought Belladonna said that you guys never had a baby.” 

Zoey exhaled quickly through her nose and smiled softly “Before I met Bella, I had a husband. He was part of the Elven Council, only elves who are on the council are allowed to know magic but I… I had a gift and I foolishly let my thirst for knowledge of it dictate my life and i-it wasn’t fair. We’re naturally attuned with nature and-” She cut herself off and groaned “Time passed and I was banished from our home in the woods for years, and it wasn’t a situation where I could easily go back or my husband could follow me, our magick aura was put under a barrier and,” She sighed trying to hold back tears “I’m not going to explain how that magick works but… we couldn’t be close together. Ever.” 

Aphmau took Zoey’s hands “You don’t have you tell me, Zoey.” 

“I want to tell someone this, I told Bella and know I want to tell you.” 

Aphmau sighed “If it makes you feel better… please continue.” 

Zoey smiled again “Thank you, please don’t feel too bad for me. My story gets better from here.” She took a deep breath “The Elder of the council was found guilty of treason for removing the book of Spirits from the Sacred Tree to Hell… he was never seen again and he would be a fool to return there. This was years and years ago.” 

“H-How old are you?” Aphmau asked, smiling. 

Zoey laughed “I’m an Elf, we grow slower than mortals. But then, my husband took over the council and was able to bring me home… my son was a man and me…” She began getting teary-eyed “I missed his whole childhood. I tried to make up for it… it… it just never… felt right and… and then.” She began sobbing into Aphmau’s shoulder as Aphmau comforted her. 

“Zoey, honey, you don’t have to continue.” 

Zoey sniffled and brought her head up. Her eyes and nose were puffy and red “I won't. I just wanted you to know more about me. I just needed to tell you, I’m so sorry.”

Aphmau looked at her baby and then back at Zoey “I’m going to let you be the main caretaker of Levin. Every time I go on a trip you and Belladonna, and Kitten and look over Levin and when I come back I can have him again.” 

Zoey’s eyes widened with joy “R-Really? I can watch him? Even after… thank you so much Aphmau. I will take amazing care of him along with my girls. Thank you.” Zoey hugged Aphmau tightly.

“Well, you can take care of him right now. I’m going to go upstairs and see where everyone is.” 

“Okay, seriously thank you Aphmau.” 

“No problem.” Aphmau smiled and left Zoey to take care of Levin while she went upstairs. 

When she made it upstairs she saw only Garroth who was waiting at one of her tables, everyone else was gone. “Hey, Garroth.” Aphmau said sitting down next to her guard “Where did everyone else go?” 

“Donna went over to check up on Logan, Brian went back on duty, and Belladonna and Kitten left in a hurry.” 

“Oh, okay. And I’m not crazy, I saw Laurence.” 

Garroth sighed “I know, he’s come after you now. Try not to worry about it… I know that’s a hard thing  _ not  _ to do but, for Levin’s sake put a smile on for now. I’ll make sure to increase guard security around your home and if we play our cards right, we could catch him. I’ll also send a request to the Guard Academy to see if they have any temporary recruits available for extra protection.” 

Aphmau started tearing up “Garroth we have to go after him, I don’t want him suffering anymore.” 

Garroth sighed and took off his helmet to look at Aphmau better. His face was serious and didn’t look as happy as he did this morning. He took Aphmau’s hands “My lady, to go after him would be a suicide mission, if we take the fight to Hell we’d be in  _ their _ territory. Plus, I cannot allow you to get hurt. We’ll come up with something I promise, in the meantime, we should make sure Levin is safe at all times. I had Raven pick up some toys and kid things for not only Levin but the other children in the village, maybe you could use those things.” 

Aphmau remembered a talk she had with a Wyvern a while back “Could I meet Raven sometimes soon? I haven’t seen him in a while and I kinda miss seeing that little guy.” 

“Raven? Of course, he’s out right now but he’ll be back tomorrow. He has a small family somewhere of a few other Wyverns. He’s the only one who helps me see as we have a good history.” 

Aphmau smiled and kissed Garroth’s gloved hand “thank you Garroth, for everything.”

Garroth blushed “No problem my lady.” He grabbed his helmet and stood up “I’ll be leaving now, have a good night.” 

“You too Garroth.”

Belladonna and Kitten walked around Malik’s old house, inspecting every inch of it. 

“You swear you didn’t see anything?” Belladonna asked her friend. 

“I haven’t seen anything in months! Everything has stopped. I don’t know why!” 

“Fire isn’t moving, the water is still and no one seems to notice.” 

Belladonna played with her hands making them glow as her body grew taller than the trees. Kitten did the same thing as Belladonna and they towered over the forest and the village they were home to.    
Belladonna no longer looked like herself. Her skin was black as a void and her face, which was now a skull, was covered in feathers and oil. She had black voids as eyes and a small white dot in the middle of both. Stars formed around her head and legs as she continued to walk around the house. 

Kitten didn’t look like herself either. Her skin was as white as snow and she no longer had vitiligo, she was naked and the only thing covering her body was the cosmos. She had one eye in the middle of her forehead and her mouth was also replaced with a gigantic eyeball bigger than the one in her forehead. She was wearing jewels around her head as her hair was replaced with bones of the dead. 

They both looked like horrific monsters and no one saw them as they were invisible to the ones who did not believe in them, which no one believed in them. The two continued to walk around the house and every step they took another life was lost and screams erupted from their feet from the loss of a loved one all over the world. 

“I’m guessing that she’s getting her powers earlier than expected,” Kitten whispered 

“Of course, but that shouldn’t be happening right?” Belladonna screamed. 

Kitten nodded “It makes no sense, I SHOULD BE ABLE TO SEE THESE THINGS!” Even though she was screaming, she was still whispering “I’M FUCKING AVENIR!” 

“I understand, I can’t see anything that’s happening right now and every time I do, I pass out due to pain.” Belladonna screamed, “as soon as we find Passé I’m sure everything will be fine.” 

“We don’t know where they are through this is BULLSHIT!” Kitten screamed again although it was barely a whisper.

“Calm down, we should be heading back now I feel as if we’ve gotten enough rest.” 

Kitten sighed “Fine.” Both Kitten and Belladonna played with their hands as they reverted into their mortal bodies. They brushed each other off and headed back into their village which they called their home.

Zoey and Aphmau moved like water as they got ready for the day. Zoey was fixing up Aphmau’s house and Aphmau was getting dog food ready to feed her dogs and she also grabbed a leash. 

“Zoey, have a good day and be safe.” 

Zoey laughed as she cleaned out a milk bottle that Levin had just drank out of “I will be careful walking around the village.”

“HA!” Aphmau laughed and walked out of her house with her knapsack on her back and dog food bag along with a leash in hand. She walked to the back of her house where she opened a fence to go into the area where her dogs stayed. 

They all came out of their respective doggie homes and all started eating food as soon as Aphmau poured it into their bowls. She decided that she would take Jiggy out of the play area and hang out with her today. She kissed all of the dogs goodbye, besides Jiggy, and started her day with her beautiful Basenji next to her. 

She decided to stop by the farm where Kiki and Brenden were talking and eating food. Brenden noticed Aphmau and Jiggy and called them over where Jiggy started jumping up to reach Brenden’s lap until he finally let the dog onto him.

“Hey, guys, what’s going on.” 

“Oh nothing really, we’ve just been moving the animals around and Kiki’s things,” Brenden answered petting Jiggy on the head.

“Are you moving Kiki?” Aphmau had fear in her voice. 

Kiki set down her drink “Oh no no, I’m not moving out of the village just into the barn. I like sleeping next to my animals so I’m moving here.” 

“Oh okay. Well, how have you guys been?” 

“Pretty good! Brenden keeps on whining about seeing Sasha in her old house but besides that everything is cool!”

Brenden immediately got defensive “Because I did see her! She is in there! It’s almost like a ghost!” 

Aphmau laughed “Okay sure, and I thought you were over her?” 

“I AM! It’s just when I saw her, everything came rushing back!” 

Aphmau and Kiki laughed at Brenden who just got more defensive and tried to justify his argument. Aphmau ended up staying with Brenden and Kiki for a few hours and she enjoyed it. While sitting with the two siblings she realized that sometimes she could just relax with someone from the village and not be obligated to check up on everyone. The siblings also made her forget about Laurence and all the other things that she would usually worry about. Kiki and Brenden were some of the nicest people she knew which said a lot seeing as how she thought everyone in the village was nice. 

Soon she remembered Logan’s headache and she wanted to see if he was okay. She took Jiggy’s leash and said goodbye to Kiki and Brenden as she made her way to Donna and Logan’s house. On her walk there she said hi to Molly and her daughter Alexis and Emma and her son Kyle. They reassured her that if she wanted to throw a party for the two babies she could do it whenever and they wouldn’t mind. Aphmau accepted defeat but told them that she would give their babies a proper baby shower and hopefully soon. The women just laughed and let Aphmau continue her walk to Donna and Logan’s house. 

When she knocked on the door Donna opened it with puffy eyes. 

“Hey, hey, hey what’s wrong?” Aphmau asked, walking into the house and closing the door. 

Donna burst into sobs “I don’t know. Logan’s fever isn’t getting better and his teeth are somehow getting sharper and he’s growing a weird amount of body hair.” Donna sobbed into Apmau’s shoulder “I don’t know if he’s dying!” 

Aphmau comforted the hysterical woman and set her down on the couch next to the “Donna please, calm down. Logan is going to be fine.” 

“How do you know that?” 

Aphmau took a deep breath to think, she didn’t know if Logan was going to be fine. The worst thing was that she was finally getting towards the end of all the wedding planning and was ready to start setting things up “I just know Donna, trust me.” 

Donna sniffled and calmed herself down “Okay, okay. If you want to see him he’s upstairs in my room.” Aphmau nodded and left jiggy to comfort Donna as she made her way upstairs to Donna’s room. 

When she got there she was met with panting and exhausted Logan who looked like he was in agony all the time. Aphmau walked over to the exhausted man and placed her hand on his sweaty forehead. Her hand started glowing and her eyes went white as she saw one of Logan’s memories. 

He was walking around Bright Port when something out of the shadows lunged at him and sank its teeth into Logan before he stabbed it in the head and ran away. 

Aphmau took her hand off of Logan’s forehead in fear. “What was that?” She asked the panting man. She decided to place her two fingers on Logan’s most noticeable vein and calm him down. It only made his breaths a little less deep and stopped him from sweating so much. “Get better please.” She told him and walked out of the room and back to Donna. She decided to help comfort Donna and stay with her for a while to just hang out with her. She got Donna’s mind away from Logan and got her to help plan a baby shower for Kyle and Alexis. They got through most of the money items and we’re halfway through their list of ideas when Logan started groaning and whining and Donna decided to call it a night to help Logan. 

Aphmau said goodbye to her friend and her and Jiggy made their way over to Sasha’s house where Brenden claimed that Sasha was still at. Aphmau doubted this was true and thought that Brenden was just seeing things from being heartbroken but when she walked into the house she was met with something she didn’t think was real. 

The faint image of Sasha stood in the middle of the house “Aphmau.” 

“S-Sasha? How?” Jiggy was looking around the house not knowing who or what Aphmau was talking to. 

“You left him. You left Laurence behind. Just like they did me.” 

“I did not!” Aphmau felt enraged that Sasha would ever think that “He protected us!” 

Sasha laughed “Think what you will, I saw that whole thing… Gene… Vylad… we all saw it. You left him just like we were left. Laurence will become immortal, using any method he has to… I’m sorry. We are the answer to prosperity in the world.” 

Aphmau was about to yell at Sasha before she disappeared into thin air. Aphmau didn’t know where she went and she frankly didn’t want to know. She wrapped Jiggy’s leash around her hand and stormed away from the house slamming the door shut. She hated that there was a chance that Laurence thought that Aphmau left him, Aphmau didn’t want to leave him but he sacrificed himself. 

_ Wait... _ Aphmau realized  _ That’s what Sasha thought. Sasha sacrificed herself and now she thinks that they left her to die. _ And for a split second, Aphmau felt happy because she knew that if she tried hard enough she could show Laurence the truth. Aphmau looked at the time and noticed that it was around dinner time for her and she should probably give Zoey a break. She had eaten lunch with Donna while comforting her and hadn’t been back home in a while. 

“Bye Zoey, tell Belladonna and Kitten hi for me!” Aphmau said while holding Levin on her hip. 

“Bye Aphmau, have a good night.” Zoey crouched down and booped Levin’s nose “Goodnight Levin sleep tight!” Zoey stood up and held Aphmau’s hand. 

“Aphmau I’m sorry about yesterday. I just… having Levin in trouble brought back those memories.” 

“Zoey please never apologize for talking to me. I want everyone to know that they can always talk to me no matter what, okay?”

Zoey smiled and let go of Aphmau’s hand “Okay, love you.” 

“Love you too, goodnight.” Aphmau closed the door and set Levin down in his baby seat for when he ate food. 

Aphmau started making food for both of them, but Levin’s was more mushed up and tinier than hers. When she was done she sat next to Levin and while she was eating she fed him his food. Nothing felt wrong at this moment and she was starting to forget her anger about the Laurence situation because she knew that in the end, everything would be okay. She looked out the window to her village and was proud of all the work that she had accomplished in only a year of being Lord. 

After eating and putting Levin to sleep she decided to stay up a bit longer and read some books that she had gotten over the months, they were from Emmalyn’s library or just villagers giving her books for no reason. She looked more into Hell and the history behind and how it started, which Aphmau will probably never know because the origin of Hell changes with every book she reads. When she started getting sad about the Laurence situation she decided that it was time to go to bed and she put her books away and got ready for bed. She went to bed that night as she went to bed every night, missing Laurence and regretting her decision to let him sacrifice herself.

Aphmau was reading a book in the small play area behind her house while Belladonna played with Levin and the dogs. Thorgi was under Aphmau’s arm as she flipped the pages of her book labeled  MIDNIGHT . Aphmau was just relaxing with her friends when Brian came to the side of the fence. 

“Lady Aphmau, I have come to report to you that I’ve seen no sightings of a ‘Shadow Knight’.”

Aphmau pursed her lips and put her book down “Hm, well we’ll keep looking for him. Do you have anything else?” 

“Uh, Garroth said that Raven is in a cave with a few others of his family to the west. Garroth also said he can’t tell you where it is because it’s kinda like a ‘are you worthy’ type thing.” 

Aphmau put her bookmark in her book and placed it down on the ground “Where is Garroth?” 

Belladonna spoke up “He told me he was doing ‘important village things’. He didn’t tell me what he was doing exactly.” 

Aphmau stood up and grabbed a blue leash that hung on the wall behind her and put it on thorgi “Well, I’ll guess I’ll go look for those Wyverns.” 

“Why are you looking for Wyverns in the first place?” Brian asked.

“I have something to tell them.” Brian and Belladonna paused. 

Belladonna looked at Aphmau with a confused face “Aph, people can’t talk or understand Wyverns unless…” Belladonna looked at Aphmau’s markings on her body and face. “Unless, your someone.”

“What do you mean? I’ve heard that you can be a descendant of Irene.” Brain said. 

Belladonna shook her head “Sorry, I’m just thinking out loud sorry if I scared you.” Belladonna went back to playing with Levin. 

Aphmau shook her head and with Thorgi she left the play area and left Brian to guard it. With Thorgi she grabbed a compass from a drawer in her house and headed West. It took her a while to find the small cave because she was expecting the cave to be big and beautiful with jewels but no it was a small hole in the area where the bottom of a small hill connected to the ground. She only found it because Thorgi wouldn't move from a specific area so Aphmau decided to check it out and she saw the tiny cave filled with five Wyverns. 

She told Thorgi to stand guard while she slid down into the save alerting the five Wyverns. “So she found us. Garroth has a lot of faith in this one.” She heard Raven say into her mind. 

“Bo hofkiin, mu saraan.” Aphmau said out loud looking at all the Wyverns. 

Raven jumped forward “You… you speak our kin language? Are you a descendant of Lady Irene?” 

Aphmau had heard that before when talking about her weird talent, talking to Wyverns, “I don’t know. I don’t know who I am really.” 

“Hm, then you have a unique gift. My name is Raven, I am the oldest Wyvern in this realm.” 

Aphmau held back a laugh, all the Wyverns in this cave were fairly small. “You are… you’re kinda tiny for being so old.” 

“You are so ignorant of eyes that are open.”

All of the Wyverns started clicking their tongue and flapping their wings as their way of laughing “Yeesh, sorry.” Aphmau rolled her eyes. 

Raven bowed his head “You’ll learn I’m very snappy, sorry. Anyway, I have made this shelter for refugees of our kin, by speaking the word ‘Bo hofkiin, mu saraan.’ you have signaled that the realms are again going to be one soon.”

“Really? Hm.” 

“That is what is foretold… the saying is to signify to stray wyverns that the time to be reunited is coming.” 

For some reason, Aphmau had a bad feeling about this “Is that bad? It doesn’t sound the best.” 

“It depends. It might be, it might not, it all depends on if humanity, as well as Wyvern-kind, has learned its lesson since last time.” 

“Well, I want to take you home. You need to be back with your families.” 

Raven started clicking his tongue “Kind words, but we cannot go home unless we have Wyvern Lair Logs as well as six human sacrifices.” 

“What!?” Aphmau had remembered what the elder Wyvern had said and how they needed sacrifices but Aphmau was thinking more animal sacrifice rather than human. 

“You didn’t know? You need spirit energy to go to the Wyvern Realm, or you need the Book of Spirits which require no life sacrifices. There might be other ways, but I only know of those two.” 

“So… what are you going to do?” 

“We wait here, we can only do that unless there is a way to get multiple Wyverns past the realm barrier. We won’t abandon each other, unlike that Ungrth, we do not speak of him.”

Aphmau wanted to tell the other Wyverns that she knew Ungrth and that he was a nice Wyvern but she chose not to in fear that they wouldn’t like her after that. 

“In any case, if you find a way to break past the realm barrier you can come back here. We’d be happy to go home again. Thank you, Aphmau. If you ever need me to carry a letter or a package for you, you can come ask me or anyone of my kin besides Samos. Flying around gives us something to do and new people to meet… and has provided us many opportunities to find a way to get back home. Remember that when you need an errand next time.” 

Aphmau smiled, she felt bad for the Wyverns here because, in the end, there was no way for them to get home because she had already used that staff to get to Wyvern Realm and now she didn’t know where it was. 

One of the other Wyverns came up to her “Hello, you are Aphmau?” Aphmau nodded “I am Calku, I have a letter from a Kawaii~Chan. Would you like to read it?” 

“Oh, my Irene yes! I haven’t heard from her in so long I was starting to get worried.” 

Calku handed Aphmau a pink letter that was in between his wings and his body. Aphmau unrolled the letter and began reading it in her head.

Dear Aphmau, 

Kawaii~Chan hope this letter finds you in good health. A priest told Kawaii~Chan that they could use the golden Wyverns as a way to send messages - which is very cute and very useful! So, Kawaii~Chan wanted to let you know that Kawaii~Chan has been having a hard time finding a new place to live. Kawaii~Chan was happy in her own home back where Kawaii~Chan was, it’s just Kawaii~Chan only has one maid left and no one will help Kawaii~Chan with building and materials. Kawaii~Chan was wondering if maybe, Kawaii~Chan could come live with you in your village! At least for a little bit, let me know if that’s not okay. It’s just Kawaii~Chan has no one. 

Thank you for reading!

Sayōnara

Aphmau put the letter down. She knew that it was her fault for Kawaii~Chan losing her business and she couldn’t bear it. “Can you tell Kawaii~Chan that she can live in my village.” 

Calku took the letter back and put it between his body and wings “You are kind. You can customize your messages next time if you write it on time. I got this today so hopefully, I can find her soon, I’ll let her know the way to your village.” 

Aphmau thanked all the Wyverns for helping them and their village before she took Thorgi’s leash and went back home. While walking home she decided to check up on Logan and see how he was doing because even though he was a jerk to her Aphmau still cared about her villagers. 

When she got to Logan and Donna’s s house she was met with Kiki at the door and not Donna. 

“Aphmau, hi.” Kiki looked disheveled and exhausted. 

“Hi, what’s going on? Is Logan okay?” 

Kiki’s eyebrows just furrowed and she brought Aphmau inside the house and to the room where Logan was staying. Logan had hair all over his body and his face was getting longer and his nose was getting bigger. His eyes were redder and he had sharp claws. 

“Oh my Irene, is he okay?” Aphmau didn’t know what was going on with him. 

“Logan is turning into a Werewolf.” 

“WHAT!?” Aphmau screamed and Logan wreath in pain due to the noise. 

Kiki put her hand over Aphmau’s mouth and brought her out of Logan’s room “I’ve seen this before. Since I’ve been very close to the Werewolf Tribe, I know the signs. I’m not sure if he was recently bitten or if he was bitten long ago and things are starting to take effect but… Aphmau, you’re going to have to make a hard choice here.” 

Kiki took her hand off of Aphmau’s mouth so she could speak “What’s the hard choice to make? I’m not killing Logan.” 

“No, of course not! The hard choice to make is whether or not you want to send him to live with the wolf tribe or if you want to try to convince everyone here to accept him for who he is. Which given the current human, werewolf situation, that latter option isn’t going to be an easy task to do.” 

It didn’t take long for Aphmau to make up her choice “I can’t send him away. He’s my villager.” 

Kiki smiled “Okay, but you should talk to Garroth about this, let him know what is going on. I’ll make sure to take care of him while you are figuring out his living arrangements.” 

“Okay, that’s good. Does… Does Donna know?” 

Kiki sighed “I haven’t told her. To be honest, I don’t know how to tell her, I’m scared she won’t want to go through with the wedding to Logan. I don’t know how Donna feels about werewolves, she might accept him for who he is going to turn into but… who knows. I don’t know her all that well.” 

“Where is Donna anyway?” 

“I sent her out to pick some flowers. I told her I could make Logan a tea that might help with his fever… I’m going to keep her as busy as I can. I don’t know when the transformation will be complete, but it looks like it’s going to happen soon.” 

“Should I go talk to her?” Aphmau asked and called Thorgi to her. 

“I don’t know but if you want to you can, I’ll be here.” 

Aphmau grabbed Thorgi’s leash “Okay, I’m gonna go find her and just talk to her and see how she feels about werewolves.” 

Kiki nodded and said bye to Aphmau and Thorgi before going into Logan’s room and tending to his needs. Aphmau and Thorgi left the house and were on their way to find Donna when she passed by the guard tower and decided to talk to Garroth about Logan. 

She walked into the guard tower and had to go up to the top floor to find Garroth who was watching over the village. From the guard tower, she could see almost everything in the village because of how high they were. 

“Hey, Garroth.” Aphmau came up from behind the guard and stood next to him. She had left Thorgi back on the first floor because dogs can use ladders. 

“Oh hello, I assume that you already met Raven.” 

“Yes I did, he is very… snappy.” 

Garroth chuckled “Yes he is but, he can be very nice at times.” 

“I can only assume so, I wanted to talk about Logan.”

Garroth turned towards Aphmau “Is something wrong with him?” 

Aphmau took a deep breath “He’s...he’s turning into a werewolf.”

Aphmau could tell that Garroth’s face was in shock from his tense body language “A werewolf? By the seven, this is bad. I don’t mind accommodating his new form but everyone else might not be understanding. Has he always been a werewolf and never told us?” 

“This is just a guess but, I'm pretty sure he would’ve told us or Donna at least.” 

“You’re right, it would have been hard to hide. You need to find out from everyone how they feel about a werewolf living in the village. Truth be told this village has had a history of bad blood with werewolves, even myself have encountered many aggressive ones, but I won’t turn a fellow human being away because of something they cannot control.” 

Aphmau hesitated “I shouldn’t even have to ask the villagers if they are decent human beings they should be able to be okay with Logan.” 

“Hm, I agree. Let’s make sure they know who Logan is and not to hurt him. For now, let’s just go about our day as usual.” 

“Okay,” Aphmau looked out over the village “have you been?” 

“W-What?” 

“How have you been?” Aphmau repeated her question. 

Garroth stammered “I guess, I’ve been good. I miss Zenix and I’m not sure I can fully trust someone again but I’ve never really been-” He cut himself off “I’m sorry, I went too far.” 

Aphmau didn’t look away from her village but she held Garroth’s hand “You’re okay.” 

Garroth’s breath was shaky “I’ve never really been able to trust people. But after I met you and I saw how beautiful Phoenix Drop and it’s people can be I feel like I’m regaining my trust back.” 

Aphmau smiled and squeezed Garroth’s hand before letting go “I’m proud of you. You’re a good guard and you have done so much and more for this village Garroth, thank you.” 

Garroth didn’t say anything as Aphmau climbed down the ladder and collected Thorgi and left the guard tower. He slinked down against the stone wall and took his helmet off, he was crying and his face was red and puffy. 

“I’m worth something.” 

Aphmau found Donna over by the beach picking an assortment of flowers. Aphmau walked up to her and alerted her by Thorgi coming up behind her and sniffing her leg. 

“Oh hey, Thorgi,” She turned around “Oh hey darling. Kiki sent me out to get some herbs for a special medicinal tea for Logan, I’m so worried about him.” 

“I know,” Aphmau hesitated not knowing if this was the right time to ask her a question “so you like dogs right?” 

Donna raised her eyebrow “That’s a weird question to ask, I do like dogs I just… I just wouldn’t have five of them in the house like, some people.” Donna smiled at Aphmau whose face was blank and glaring at Donna. 

“Haha…” Aphmau rolled her eyes which got Donna to giggle madly “okay, how about werewolves?” 

“Why are you asking me these kinds of questions at such a bad time?” 

“I just need to know okay?” 

“Hm, well in that case. When I was a kid my village was attacked by werewolves, I’ve been afraid of them ever since but I don’t talk about it.” 

Aphmau sucked in a breath “Okay well, seeing as it's getting to lunchtime I was thinking of asking Emmalyn to eat with me, do you wanna come?”

Donna looked at the flowers in her hands and then looked at Aphmau. She sighed “Fine, I am getting kind of hungry anyway.” 

Aphmau smiled and took Donna’s hand as they made their way to Emmalyn’s house to ask her if she wanted to have lunch with them. Aphmau and Emmalyn had a very complicated relationship because at the beginning Emmalyn hated Aphmau for no reason other than Emmalyn didn’t really like people but, over the year that Aphmau had been at Phoenix Drop, Emmalyn started warming up to Aphmau. Emmalyn had helped Aphmau obtain all the Shadow Knight books and the books about Hell. While looking for the books they had noticed that the book that Emmalyn had Le Saint Divine was the only book with that one story of Irene and her disappearance, every other book about Irene talked about her war with the Wyverns and how she helped the people, Emmalyn had also lost Le Saint Divine and she went into multiple waves of panic, they had never found the book. Emmalyn didn’t know where she could’ve put the book and even though she finds pointing fingers rude, she blames Kitten and Belladonna. No one knows why she blames those two she just does.

Emmalyn had agreed to have lunch with them and her, Donna, and Aphmau all had lunch together. They didn’t do much during the lunch besides talk about Donna’s wedding and when they should have it because Aphmau told Donna that she had gotten all the cost out of the way and was ready to buy everything and get it shipped to Phoenix Drop. The three ladies were having a good time during lunch and even discussed love interest, both Donna and Emmalyn pressed Aphmau about her feelings about Garroth and Laurence. 

“You and Garroth are super close! I wouldn’t be surprised if he had feelings for you.”

“Yeah but hold up, her and Laurence became friends super quick and he even… sacrificed himself for her, sorry.” 

Aphmau sighed “It’s okay Donna.” 

“Okay, so who would you choose?” Emmalyn asked. 

“I’m not ‘choosing’ anyone! They are both my close friends and I would probably end up with Kitten more than either of them.” 

Donna and Emmalyn tilt their heads in confusion “I mean, being with Kitten is more likely to happen than me being with Laurence of Garroth.” 

“No, we got what you meant but, do you like girls?” Donna asked.

“I-I don’t know!” Aphmau got defensive.

“Aphmau, we wouldn’t mind if you did. You don’t have to get defensive over that.” Emmalyn reassured Aphmau. 

She took a deep breath “Sorry, it’s just… I don’t know and I don’t feel like finding out right now.” 

“Okay that’s cool but,” Donna moved in close “you would choose Laurence right.” 

“OH MY IRENE!” Aphmau said dramatically making all three girls start laughing and giggling. 

After their lunch, they all went their respective ways, Aphmau to her house, Emmalyn to her library, and Donna to Kiki and Logan who hopefully hasn’t turned yet. 

When Aphmau got back to her house she fed all her dogs and said hello and goodbye to Belladonna, Kitten, and Zoey who were all taking care of Levin. Aphmau then spent the rest of her day with Levin while teaching him small things and playing with their dogs. They ate dinner and then Aphmau put Levin to sleep and got ready for bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter!! Love you guys so much <3 <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I think I'm going to post more tomorrow but that doesn't mean I'm stopping. I originally wanted to post all the chapters before working on chapter 27 to get up to date but I feel weird without writing for so long so I'll still be posting but it'll take a little bit more time to catch up to my docs <3

Aphmau saw through her window while feeding Levin a ship pulled into the docks. She got dressed real quick and grabbed Levin to head down to the docks. She didn’t feel the need to bring her sword because she wanted to trust that this ship had good intent. 

A man with messy dark grey hair, dark brown eyes, and brown skin was at the helm of the ship. He was wearing a brown jacket with a white undershirt, a dark brown strap going across his chest, and silver/grey pants, with what looks like either brown shoes or boots. 

Aphmau got to the foot of the docks and had Levin on her hip “Hello! Who are you?” 

The man got off of his ship and jumped onto the docks “My name is Captain Issac, I come here from the village of O’Khasis. A laddie aboard my ship says she was welcomed to these parts, a cute one at that, Kawaii~Chan they call themself. They welcome here?”

Aphmau was surprised by how fast Kawaii~Chan got here “Uh, yeah they are.” 

Captain Issac smiled “Good, I was afraid I’d have to sail back with her. Not that I wouldn’t mind being in the company of a cute young meif’wa is all but, she seemed to have her heart set on this place. Wouldn’t want to see her upset.” 

“Hm, well can you get them?” Motioning towards the baby on her hip. 

Issac realized this “Oh of course!” He jumped back onto his ship and climbed in, going down into the lower area to presumably getting Kawaii~Chan. He came back a second later holding Kawaii~Chan’s hand and helping them off the boat. 

Kawaii~Chan was hugging a little porcelain doll. She hugged Aphmau tightly “Kawaii~Chan is so happy to see you! Thank you so much.” 

Aphmau pulled away “How did you get here so quick?” 

“Well, I was already close to this village but I couldn’t get there all the way because I was stuck on this island but then this kind man offered to help me!” Kawaii~Chan turned their attention to Levin “Who’s this little guy?” 

Aphmau smiled “This is Levin, my baby boy. He turns two in a month.” 

Kawaii~Chan squealed “Oh Kunoku! He’s so cute! Kawaii~Chan is super excited to be a part of your village and help whenever it’s needed. Kawaii~Chan has only one maid to her name at the moment, Kawaii~Chan’s other maids were…” She began choking up “they were attacked-” 

“Kawaii~Chan.” Aphmau cut them off “You don’t have to tell me.” 

Kawaii~Chan smiled and wiped the tears from their eyes “Thank you. Kawaii~Chan is assuming that you have a home available for Kawaii~Chan. Or even a cafe of sorts? Kawaii~Chan can run it and help serve people of your village for food and comfort.” 

Aphmau didn’t know if she really wanted one of Kawaii~Chan’s maid ‘cafes’ to be in her village but they had lost everything and had nowhere to turn. Aphmau sighed “I have a home for you, but I’ll build a cafe later.” 

Kawaii~Chan’s eyes filled with joy “You’d do that for Kawaii~Chan?” 

Aphmau nodded and smiled. 

“Oh, Kunoku!” Aphmau assumed that ‘Kunoku’ was the god or something that Kawaii~Chan worshipped “Kawaii~Chan loves you!” 

“Oh, think nothing of it. I love all my villagers.” 

“Nothing? This means everything to Kawaii~Chan.” They again wiped tears from their eyes “Kawaii~Chan will follow you to her new home! Thank you so much Aphmau~Senpai!” 

“Senpai?” Aphmau questioned. 

“Yes! Senpai is used for a term of endearment! It means Kawaii~Chan loves and admires you, Aphmau~Senpai.” 

Tears were almost brought to Aphmau’s eyes “Kawaii~Chan, that’s so sweet! Well, come on I can show you your new home.” Captain Issac had already left the dock by the middle of Kawaii~Chan’s and Aphmau’s conversation so no one had to say bye to him which was weird seeing as he admired Kawaii~Chan so much. 

Aphmau then showed Kawaii~Chan around her village and introduced her to some of the village guards and people. Kawaii~Chan was especially fond of Kitten because she too was a Meif’wa. She also learned what a Kharagosa was which was new for her since she had never met a bunny person before. Aphmau gave a house that was near Brenden’s which was next to Sasha’s which was in front/close to Emmalyn’s Library. While walking to the little area that held a dozen houses Aphmau and Kawaii~Chan pass by Brenden who was sitting in a chair drinking something, wearing sunglasses, and was petting his hamster Cuddlezilla. 

Aphmau walked into the empty house next to Brenden’s and let Kawaii~Chan take a look at it.

Kawaii~Chan got back from the basement area and squealed in front of Aphmau “Aphmau, it may not be Kawaii~Chan’s version of perfect but it is perfect! Thank you so much for letting Kawaii~Chan have this house! Does Kawaii~Chan need to pay Aphmau~Senpai anything?” 

“We can discuss that later but for now take a look around the shops and buy things for your new house or do whatever you want! I need to go do Lord things ‘kay?”

Kawaii~Chan nodded and Aphmau walked out of the house, closing the door on her way out. When Aphmau walked past Brenden again he was now staring full-on at Kawaii~Chan’s house. 

Aphmau noticed this and stopped in front of Brenden. “Why are you looking at Kawaii~Chan.” 

“That’s her name, it’s really cute.” 

“Kawaii~Chan doesn’t use she/her pronouns. They use they/them.” She noticed that Levin was trying to grab Cuddlezilla “Also can Levin play with Cuddlezilla?” 

“Oh sure.” Brenden and Aphmau both let Levin and Cuddlezilla start playing with each other “And, that’s weird. Why does she use ‘they/them’ pronouns.” 

“Again, Kawaii~Chan isn’t a ‘she’ they use they/them pronouns. Just respect that, and why do you need to know who she is?” 

Brenden sighed “Because she-... they look so beautiful.” 

“Brenden you can barely respect their pronouns.” 

He scoffed “I’ve just never seen someone as beautiful as… them?” 

Aphmau rolled her eyes and sighed “Why don’t you just go ask them how to use their pronouns.” 

Brenden’s eyes went wide “B-But what if Kawaii~Chan doesn’t like me… how do I approach someone as beautiful as that. Does she… Do they need anything since they're new?”

Aphmau sighed but she told Brenden Kawaii~Chan's situation and that they needed a new maid ‘cafe’, she was sure to describe what a ‘cafe’ meant to Kawaii~Chan.” 

Brenden’s face was red after the explanation “I’m good at building stuff, why don’t you let me help build her- their restaurant? You can provide the money and I’ll help with all the actual building. What do they want it to look like?” 

Aphmau thought for a moment “Pink and cute, Kawaii~Chan is all about, pink and cute things.” 

Brenden sighed “Just like them-her- them? Just let me know when you have all the money and if you need to I can also help with that.” Aphmau picked up Levin. 

“Okay, thank you Brenden, and respect Kawaii~Chan’s pronouns.” Brenden nodded his head and Aphmau was off back to her house. 

Aphmau had taken a break and Dale and Brian had offered to take care of Levin in the little playground in Aphmau’s backyard. Because of this Aphmau got time to fix up Levin’s mess of a room and got time to figure out ways to teach Levin basic human things like math and talking. She also read some books and cleaned up her house, she noticed that even though she wasn’t doing a lot she wasn’t taking care of herself even when Zoey was taking care of Levin. 

While cleaning up her house and herself Brian came knocking at her door. Aphmau went to her door and opened it “Hey, what’s wrong? Does Levin need anything?”

“I just got told by a villager that Garroth is trying to stop a fight from happening in the plaza, I feel like you should go help out.” 

Aphmau perked up “Oh my Irene, of course. How is Levin doing by the way?” 

Brian smiled “Levin is doing great, he is so full of energy and is giving my dad a run for his money. I don’t know how Zoey does it.” 

Aphmau huffed “I don’t know either.” She grabbed her bag of things and headed out of her closing it on her way out “Take care, Brian! And tell your dad that he doesn’t have to watch over Levin.” 

Brian waved Aphmau goodbye “Okay! But he just loves children.” Aphmau laughed and walked the stairs down the hill and to the village area where she walked to the plaza which was close by and heard lots of screaming, yelling, and arguing. 

Garroth was standing in between Donna and Kiki, Donna was more violent so he was also trying to stop Donna from punching Kiki. 

“Oh, my gods! What is going on!” Aphmau yelled which got Donna and Kiki’s attention. 

Garroth turned around and walked towards Aphmau who was already close to the scene. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her in whispering into her ear. 

“Donna is hysterical and I’m trying to make this situation from getting any worse.” 

Aphmau’s face was a light pink due to how close Garroth was “What happened?” 

Garroth sighed and she felt the air against her neck and shivered slightly “Logan transformed last night. Kiki came and got me, we quickly carried him to the mines as he was still knocked out. When Donna came over asking where her fiance was,” He groaned “she accused Kiki of ‘stealing her man’. I don’t know what’s going on but I’m trying to make Donna not knock the life out of Kiki.” 

Garroth let go of Aphmau and she sighed “I’ll try my best to calm them down.” 

“Good, I figured you’d be good at ‘women things’ seeing as you are a very… very beautiful woman.” 

Aphmau blushed “Thank you.” She mouthed and stepped close to the two women brushing her fingers against Donna’s hand making her calm down instantly “Donna, chill.” 

Donna rolled her eyes, she wasn’t as angry as before but she was still mad “Kiki’s planning on him staying at a hideout, and when I’m not looking she’s going to elope with him. Someone isn’t  _ that _ nice.” 

Kiki gasped in being hurt which made Donna stick her tongue out. 

Aphmau rolled her eyes “Donna, why would Kiki do that? Kiki has told us before she doesn’t really like guys. She doesn’t feel like dating anyone so why would she date Logan?” 

“I don't know! I bet she kissed and seduced him with her animal ways, men are pigs.” This time Garroth got a little offended and titled his head “You know, you're a real son of a b-” 

“Woah!” Aphmau put her finger over Donna’s mouth making her calm down more. 

“Donna please you have to trust me! I’m not doing anything with Logan! I don't even like guys like him.” Donna rolled her eyes and flipped Kiki off “Please Donna, I don’t feel like explaining my sexuality right now but I don’t like people so easily! It takes a very  _ very  _ long time for me to like someone! I’ve only known Logan for a few months!” 

“Bullshit! You’re a homewrecker!” 

“Donna!” Kiki yelled in defensive “Aphmau, please.” 

Aphmau moved close to Kiki to whisper in her ear “Can I go check up on Logan while you continue to reason with Donna?” 

Kiki sighed “Fine, he is probably awake by now.” 

“Okay.” Aphmau moved away and this time grabbed Donna’s hand to calm her down all the way “Donna, please just listen to Kiki for a second!” 

Donna took a deep breath “Fine.” 

Aphamu nodded and headed down into the mines which were right by the plaza. She walked around in the mines till she saw a little subsection and a werewolf trying not to break everything. 

Logan looked up from Aphmau, his fur was a dirty blonde color like his human hair, he had sharp blinding white teeth and eyes that looked to be all black. He was around 10 ft and very muscular, his fur also looked very soft and touchable. 

“Oh look it’s  _ lord _ Aphmau.” 

Aphmau scoffed “Logan, I don't have time for your sarcasm.” 

He chuckled “I suppose this is how karma has come to get me, by turning me into this, the one thing that I was afraid of.” 

“You’re afraid of werewolves?”

“Yeah, it’s just like a thing that’s always been there.” 

“Hm, I thought that werewolves only turn at night, why are you still one?” 

“I’m not sure how to turn back. I’m scared Donna won’t understand and she’ll hate me.” 

Aphmau felt sympathy for the man that she always bantered with. Her and Logan’s relationship always stayed the same throughout her lordship, always banter but it was lighthearted banter with no real meaning. She sighed and walked over to Logan to hug him, his fur went all in her face “If Donna loves you she’ll understand.” 

Logan scoffed “Sure, ‘love’. Donna didn’t get with me for love,  _ I _ didn’t get with Donna for love. Everything is over for me, my life, my reputation, everything. No one trusts werewolves.” 

Aphmau could tell that Logan was about to cry so she hugged him harder and rubbed his back “Logan you are always welcomed at Phoenix Drop, we can work past this.” 

Logan didn’t say anything for a while before finally speaking up “Never thought I’d be saying this but… thank you Lord Aphmau. Can you tell Donna that I need her tonight? I want her to come here to the mines before the sunset so she can see for herself, if she leaves me,” Logan took a deep breath in “she deserves better.”

Aphmau almost started crying from how sweet Logan was. She pulled away from him “Of course Logan, of course.” 

Logan had tears brimming his eyes “Thank you. I’m going to collect myself for when she comes, thank you Aphmau for being the best Lord, and friend I’ve ever had.”

Aphmau gave Logan one last hug before she headed back up to the surface to find Garroth escorting Donna away while Kiki covered her left eye with her hand and was in pain. Aphmau went over to Kiki’s side. 

“Kiki, what happened?” 

Kiki huffed “Donna isn’t very good at using her words to communicate her negative feelings. Garroth took her away to the guard station.” 

“Do you want me to sock her in the eye for you.” Aphmau was trying to cheer Kiki up as she grabbed her hand and got her to stand on her feet. 

Kiki laughed ‘ke-ke-ke’ “I don’t like violence, I don’t even want to yell at Donna right now. I know what it’s like to feel very protective of someone. I don’t blame her at all, I hope she’s okay.”

“Well, I’m going to take you to the medic house to get you an ice pack and everything so,” Aphmau held Kiki’s hand “let’s go.” 

Kiki smiled and followed Aphmau as they made their way to the medic house, Aphmau guiding Kiki in which direction she needed to go in because even though only one of her eyes was hit both of them were watering and it hurt to open either eye. 

As they walked to the medic house a red chicken stood in the woods near the plaza while a figure in blue armor walked towards it and picked it up. 

Kiki sat in one of the medic beds while Aphmau gave her an ice pack, her eye was already bruising and Aphmau swears she saw some blood. Aphmau looked up at the clock on the wall. 

“Logan asked me to bring Donna to the mines right before the sunset, it’s around four right now, when do you think I should get her?” 

“Not entirely sure, maybe around seven or eight? That’s usually when the sun goes down.” 

“Heh,” Aphmau rubbed her forehead “I don’t usually pay attention to the time and stuff because I usually just do whatever, and when I’m tired I’m tired.” 

Kiki smiled “That sounds like a solid plan. You can leave me here if you want, I’m good on my own and you need to check up on Levin.” 

Aphmau held Kiki’s hand once again “You sure? I can stay here longer if you want.” 

“No no, it’s good Aphmau. I’ll probably stay here for a while and rest and then head over to my farm and take care of the animals.” 

“Okay, how are Sean Connery and the animals?” 

“They’re great. Sean Connery and Cuddlezilla are super cute together and they’re really good friends.” Kiki let go of Aphmau’s hand “Now, go and hang out with your baby.” 

“I do miss that little man.” She grabbed her bag which she put on a chair near Kiki’s bed “Bye Miss. Kiki is careful.” 

Kiki waved goodbye as Aphmau walked away “Bye Aphmau! And I will!”

When Aphmau got to her house she went downstairs and saw a note from Dale that Levin was fed and was asleep right now so, she went to go check and Levin was asleep in his crib but Aphmau didn’t know when he had fallen asleep so she brought the dogs in the house and read a book with the dogs in Levin’s room. It took a while after Aphmau got in the room for Levin to wake up and see the group of dogs sitting at the foot of his crib while his mom read a book. 

Aphmau didn’t notice her son waking up so he had to get her attention “Mama!” Levin happily yelled and Aphmau snapped her head up from her book and to look at her son and smiled. She saved the page in her book and set it down so she could stand up and pick up her son with no hassle. She got Levin dressed in a new outfit that Aphmau had bought for him and let him pick out a dog to hang out with for the rest of the day which wasn’t very long. Levin chose Cookie but that didn’t stop him from hugging and petting all the dogs. Aphmau fed all her dogs a semi-snack because she didn’t know if Dale or Brian had fed them but she wanted to assume so. She got the leash from outside and put it on Cookie. Before she went outside she cut up two apples for her and Levin and put them in her bag along with some of Levin’s toys and her book for herself, after that she grabbed Levin and Cookie and were on their way to find Donna and give her to Logan so she could see his real self. 

While walking to the Guard Station in the corner of her eye she saw a red chicken in the window of Dale and Molly’s house. She stopped in her tracks and went to their window to see if she really saw the chicken and there it was, sitting on the island counter in the kitchen looking like it might cry any second. Aphmau rapidly knocked on the door because she knew that chicken was Cadenza. 

Brian came running to the door and opened it “Oh hey Aphmau, are you okay?” 

Aphmau walked into the house “Where did you find that chicken?” Aphmau asked while Brian closed the door.

“I found it in the woods near the plaza, why?” 

Brain followed Aphmau to the chicken where she looked into the very sad chicken’s eyes “Yeah, that’s my chicken.” 

Molly let a small gasp fall from her lips “Your chicken? I’m so sorry! Brian found this chicken in the woods and thought that it was a wild rare red chicken.” 

“Rare?” Levin giggled at the chicken which made everyone in the house smile. 

“Yes! Rare, there is a myth that if you eat the flesh of a red-feathered chicken you gain immortality, but by all means, if it’s your chicken please take it!” 

Aphmau opened her bag and put the chicken carefully in her bag without closing it so the head of the chicken was popping out of her bag while she wore it making her look very weird. Levin continued to giggle at the chicken and started petting it while Aphmau was holding him and surprisingly the chicken didn’t bite him. 

“Hey Aphmau,” Dale spoke up from his seat at the dinner table “maybe Alexis, Kyle, and Levin can have a little play date together when Kyle and Alexis are older.” Kyle and Alexis were only a few months old so it would make sense why they would want to wait. 

“Oh totally! And Molly tell Emma that I'm going to make you guys a baby shower okay?” 

Molly just laughed “Okay Aphmau, just know that we don’t care if you do it or not. Now have a good day!” 

“Okay, you guys have a good day too. Sorry for barging in.” 

“It’s okay!” Dale waved “Brian shouldn’t have taken a wild chicken from the beginning.” 

“You told me to!” Brian and Dale began arguing and Molly whispered over to Aphmau that she should leave before Dale started fake wrestling with Brian to prove his point. Aphmau left the house and turned her head while still carrying Levin to look at the chicken. 

“What am I going to do with you.” 

“BAWK!” Aphmau shook her head and started walking to the Guard Station before having a lightbulb idea. She took a new direction and headed over to Kawaii~Chan’s house, Kawaii~Chan was a magicks user and hopefully, they could help Aphmau on the Cadenza problem. 

She walked over to the area where Kawaii~Chan’s house was and stopped on her tracks when she saw the pink and white house where Kawaii~Chan’s house used to be. It was the same build as all the other houses but a little bigger and a porch that had a white fence around it and a white arch around it with floral designs on the wood. The windows all had little flower pots right under them were pink flowers were growing. Aphmau walked up to the house and Levin’s face was bright as ever as he stared happily at the pink house, she knocked on the pink door of the house and waited a few minutes until Kawaii~Chan opened the door smiling like she always was. 

“Oh hello, Aphmau~Senpai! Kawaii~Chan hope you don’t mind the remodeling Brenden~Sama and Kawaii~Chan did to the house!”

Aphmau stared over Kawaii~Chan’s shoulder in disbelief, everything in the house was a shade of pink. “Oh um, no you can do whatever you want to your house I just can’t believe how pink it is.” 

Kawaii~Chan giggled “Yeah, Kawaii~Chan loves pink!” She looked at the chicken in Aphmau’s backpack and raised their eyebrow “That chicken isn’t a chicken, is it?” 

“What? How can you tell?” 

“Kawaii~Chan is very good at detecting spirits that are in the wrong body. So that chicken isn’t a chicken.”

Aphmau sighed and explained Cadenza’s situation while Levin played with the ribbon Kawaii~Chan had given him that was on her wrist because he kept staring at it. 

“Oh Kunoku, Kawaii~Chan gets it.” Kawaii~Chan took Cadenza out of Aphmau’s bag “Cadenza, you can understand Kawaii~Chan but Kawaii~Chan can’t understand you, right?”

The chicken nodded and flapped its wings making Levin laugh. Kawaii~Chan frowned “How long have you been like this? Why haven’t you come to Kawaii~Chan?” 

Aphmau shook her head in confusion “Why would she come to you? Also, you just got here.” 

“Kawaii~Chan can fix Cadenza~San!” 

Aphmau’s face lit up “Really!? Oh my, Irene thank you!” 

Kawaii~Chan giggled “Yes! As Kawaii~Chan said, they deal in magicks with spirit, that’s how Kawaii~Chan makes dolls come to life. Kawaii~Chan can also give form to corrupted spirits… however.” 

Kawaii~Chan drifted off biting her lip and Aphmau rolled her eyes “I knew that it was too good to be true.”

“Kawaii~Chan just needs someone who specializes in barrier magicks to help them make a potion. Aphmau~Senpai just has to find someone who does that kind of magicks!” 

Aphmau’s face lit up again “Zoey knows how to do barrier magicks! I remember her telling me!” 

“Really? Zoey~San and her two girls are with Kawaii~Chan right now! Zoey~San, Belladonna~San, and Kitten~San all came to Kawaii~Chan’s to say hi and talk about magicks but Zoey~San never said what type of magicks she was involved with! Kawaii~Chan can do the spell right now!” 

Aphmau sighed due to relief “Thank the gods,” Aphmau then remembered her original task “can we do this later? I need to do something right now and I want to be there when Cadenza turns human.”

Kawaii~Chan smiled “Of course Aphmau~Senpai! I’ll keep Cadenza~San here while you do what you need to do. When do you think you’ll be back?” 

“Soon.” 

Kawaii~Chan nodded and said goodbye to Levin and Aphmau and closed her door so Aphmau could continue what she originally wanted to do, get Donna to Logan before sunset. 

Aphmau made her way to the Guard Station with ease and when she got in the Guard Station she was met with Donna sitting at a table drinking tea while Garroth sat in the seat across from her. 

Garroth noticed Aphmau and walked up to her, saying hi to Levin and caressing his face softly. “I had to bring Donna over here, I needed to get her away from Kiki.” 

Aphmau sighed and looked at Donna “What exactly happened?” 

“Well,” Garroth sighed, “Donna kind of got under Kiki’s skin and Kiki said some words to Donna and Kiki got under Donna’s skin, and I’ve never seen something so vicious.” 

Aphmau laughed “Well I need to take Donna to Logan now so she can see the real him.” 

“Good, I know how to deescalate a situation it was in my guard training but Donan just wouldn't give up. It pains me to see two former friends become such quick enemies.” 

“People do crazy things for love.” Aphmau and Garroth became quiet and Aphmau left the conversation awkwardly and went over to Donna. 

“Hey Aphmau, hey Levin.” 

“Hi Donna, you okay now?” Aphmau let Levin sit down on the table so Donna could play with him because she knew that babies made Donna feel better. 

“I’m such a horrible person.” Donna breathed out while playing with Levin’s hands. 

“Donna, you are not horrible. You just made a mistake.” Aphmau didn’t know how Donna made the mistake though because she remembered touching Donna and making her calm so she didn’t know why Donna punched Kiki.

“Kiki and I have been friends, maybe not too close of friends but we’ve had our small moments. I know she wouldn’t take Logan from me but… I just, I guess I just got ahead of myself. My head wasn’t in the right place.” Aphmau didn’t respond. She just rubbed Donna’s back in comfort “I don’t deserve any of you, Logan, Kiki, Garroth, Dale, Molly, I don’t deserve any of you.” 

“Donna, you can’t say that when you made one mistake. You deserve all those things and more, Kiki has already forgiven you. Also, you need to follow me.” 

Donna looked up at Aphmau with watery eyes “Why?”

Aphmau smiled softly “Just follow me.” 

Aphmau picked Levin back up and grabbed Donna’s hand. Garroth was already gone somewhere in the Guard Station so Aphmau didn’t need to worry about saying goodbye to him. Aphmau walked very fast to the mines so she didn’t miss the sunset because she was so close to messing this whole trip up. When she got to the mines she walked down the stairs with Donn and walked over to where she had last seen Logan and was met with a werewolf that had turned. 

Donna was stunned, at one second she had just seen her fiance and the next she was seeing a werewolf. Donna didn’t know whether to be okay with the werewolf or terrified of it. 

Logan moved closer to Donna “Donna… A week ago I had received a package from a jeweler from O’Khasis. He had specific requirements for getting the jewel I ordered at a discount, being the cheap merchant I am… I obliged. I got the jewel in the end but when I was walking back to my hotel I was attacked in the woods by a… werewolf. It was the same man who was selling the jewel to me and I’m pretty sure he planned to kill me but all it did was bite me before I stabbed it and ran away. 

I don’t expect you to stay with me but, it was…” Logan’s breath hitched “this was for you.” He took a blue diamond ring in the shape of a teardrop out of a chest and handed it to Donna. 

Donna’s jaw dropped and she started crying. “Logan… no matter what form you take, I’ll always love you.” 

Aphmau smiled at the couple and realized that she was probably intruding on a personal moment and quickly got out of the mines. She went back to her own house to feed herself, Levin, and her dogs. After Levin ate his food Aphmau put him to bed and put her dogs outside of his room like guard dogs. She kissed her hand and softly put her hand to the door as a sign of protection over her child. Unbeknown to her, her hand had started glowing and made a glowing white barrier around Levin’s door. She ran out of her house and to Kawaii~Chan’s house even though it was starting to get dark outside, she still had to be there when Cadenza turned back into a human. 

When she got to Kawaii~Chan’s she saw Zoey making and pouring potion while Kawaii~Chan tended to Cadenza to get her ready for the spell. Belladonna and Kitten were nowhere to be seen but maybe they were downstairs in Kawaii~Chan’s house. 

Aphmau took off her bag while Zoey pulled her to the side “Do you think this is going to work?” 

Aphmau furrowed her eyebrows in confusion “What do you mean? You’re a magicks user right?” 

“I am but… it’s been a while since I’ve fussed around with potions. I just hope I didn’t make any mistakes.” 

Aphmau rubbed Zoey’s arm in comfort “Zoey, you’re going to be fine. I knew that you would be a great choice for this ritual okay.” Aphmau didn’t want to tell Zoey that she was also the only barrier magicks user that Aphmau knew so that’s why she chose her.

“You’re right.” Zoey three colorful potions “Belladonna and Kitten said the same thing that I’m a great choice so I should probably believe it at this point.” Her and Aphmau walked over to Kawaii~Chan who had pink candles and pink salt around them in a certain pattern. 

“Hello, Aphmau~Senpai! Belladonna and Kitten are downstairs if you would like to join them.” 

“I’m good Kawaii~Chan, I want to be here when Cadenza turns human.”

“Hmm, well are you two ready to start the transformation ceremony? Thanks to Zoey~Chan, Kawaii~Chan has everything she needs and is ready to begin.” 

“I mean I’m ready.” Zoey set down the three potions next to Kawaii~Chan “Are you?” 

Aphmau thought for a second before walking next to Cadenza “Cadenza, are you ready to be human?”

“BAWK! BAWK!” She flapped her wings and nodded her head rapidly till all three people started laughing and giggling like children. Kawaii~Chan nodded and poured the potions around the circle and placed Cadenza in it. She lit the candles and made Aphmau and Zoey stand around the circle and hold hands with each other and Kawaii~Chan. Kawaii~Chan started reciting some words Aphmau didn’t know but soon enough the candles started getting brighter and brighter and all three people didn’t notice that Aphmau had a faint glow to her body. 

Soon enough everything around Cadenza started glowing and whirling around her like a tornado. No one could see Cadenza anymore and every second the tornado of fire, salt, and potions kept getting taller and taller until it was taller than Kawaii~Chan and Aphmau but was close to Zoey’s height. After a few minutes of Kawaii~Chan reciting words Kawaii~Chan finally finished the ritual and the tornado went down showing a beautiful woman with long thick afro type hair that was ombre from fiery red to a light orange/yellow color. She had dark skin almost resembling the black night sky, along with grey colored eyes with specks of gold. She was wearing a lime green and white dress that went down to her ankles with lace sleeves that went across her shoulders and wrapped around her middle finger and pink shoes that had laces that wrapped around her legs up to her calf. 

Cadenza was examining her body and hands in awe “Oh my Irene.” 

Aphmau put her hand on Cadenza’s shoulder “Cadenza, you’re human.” 

Cadenza looked up to Aphmau with joy in her eyes “You're right… OH MY IRENE YOU’RE RIGHT!” She kissed Aphmau on the lips making Zoey and Kawaii~Chan gasp. She pulled back and started freaking out about being human again “I have two feet, two legs, arms, hands, a mouth. AHHHH! THANK YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!” Kawaii~Chan and Zoey had to calm Cadenza down while Aphmau stood there lightly grazing her lips with her hand in awe. 

Kawaii~Chan had made desserts and treats for everyone and told all of them to get downstairs where Belladonna and Kitten were whispering and arguing. Kawaii~Chan then set down the platter of food on the table downstairs so Cadenza could eat because Kawaii~Chan knew that Cadenza had probably only eaten chicken food this entire time. 

Cadenza was sipping her tea and eating her cake when she finally decided to speak up again. “I’m sorry for… kissing you Aphmau.”

Aphmau laughed awkwardly because in all honesty she liked the kiss and didn’t mind if Cadenza didn’t stop. “It’s okay, don't worry about it. You were excited I don’t blame you.” 

Cadenza smiled and put her tea down “I’m just really happy to be human again.” 

“What about Castor? I thought he was supposed to be helping you.” Aphmau asked, taking a cookie from the platter of food. 

“Castor was helping me but ever since his friend, Doctor Bees, came by all he’s been doing is getting every potion wrong and they’ve been drinking more than usual. I was so tired of waiting I decided to take matters into my own hands. I came here because I’ve heard great things about your deeds in the village of Bright Port. I wasn’t sure if you could change me but… at least you’d be a lead to a possible answer and I am so happy.” 

Everyone at the table melted from how sweet Cadenza was. Cadenza was also very beautiful and Aphmau found it very funny that Belladonna moved closer to Zoey and flashed her wedding ring a lot to show that she and Zoey were married. 

Aphmau didn’t want to ruin the nice moment but she had to tell Cadenza of what was going on in her village “Your father and Kenmur are blaming each other for your disappearance.” 

“They are?” Cadenza looked disappointed and rolled her eyes “Father can be so rash sometimes. I’m going to head back to Meteli as soon as possible to set everyone straight.” Cadenza turned to Aphmau “Aphmau… I’d be honored if you could accompany me if you have the time. I’d feel more comfortable with you there.” 

Aphmau looked around the table, mostly at Zoey because she was the one taking care of her child. Zoey nodded her head and smiled at Aphmau so Aphmau turned back to Cadenza “I haven’t been on a trip in a while beside the occasional visit to the Wolf Tribe to see them so…”Aphmau sighed “I guess I can go, what’s the worse that can happen?” 

Cadenza smiled and held Aphmau’s hand “Splendid! I’m sure I’ll have the courage to stand up to those two with you by my side. Again, I am forever in  _ all _ of your debts for what you have done for me. Thank you.” 

Everyone then began talking and having a good time before Aphmau started getting tired and told the group that she had to retire. She finished her tea and food and went back to get her bag and closed the door of Kawaii~Chan’s house behind her. She then went back to her house passing by the Guard Station where she felt the presence of Garroth which made her feel safe. She got back to her house and got ready for bed, she checked up on Levin and saw that he was okay and not hurt so she went back upstairs but not before grabbing a dog to sleep with her, she chose Thorgi. 

She fell asleep that night happy that she had seen Donna accept Logan for who he is and got Cadenza to turn back into a human. It was a good night. 

Aphmau woke up and got Levin up and her dogs up to eat food and do their morning routine. She got Levin and herself dressed after she fed the dogs and then she fed themselves breakfast. She chose Puma as her dog of the day because Levin liked how fluffy he was and Aphmau just wanted Levin to be happy, she got everything ready like her bag and books and got the leash on Puma and was on her way in the village to see how Cadenza was doing. 

While walking to Cadenza, who she presumed was still at Kawaii~Chan’s, she saw Donna and Kiki talking like old friends at Logan’s booth where he wasn’t at. Aphmau decided to see how they were doing because they were fighting just the other day. While walking to Donna and Kiki she would help Levin walk some by holding his hands and walking with him so when Donna turned her head she started laughing which made Kiki start laughing. 

“So, you guys seem friendly today.” Aphmau picked up Levin and put him on her hip while still holding Puma’s leash. 

Donna giggled “Yeah, I and Kiki got to talking this morning and we got to settle our differences. I also asked her to be one of my bridesmaids!” 

Aphmau gasped “Really! Oh my Irene that’s great!” 

Kiki smiled “Yeah! She also asked Kitten because they’ve been getting along really well.” Puma walked over to Kiki and started cuddling up next to her which Aphmau didn’t object to because he looked really cute. 

“Really? I haven’t seen Belladonna or Kitten recently, I should probably go see them.” 

Donna looked past Aphmau’s shoulder and laughed “Well, you’re in luck because Belladonna and Kitten are right over there.” Donna called the two girls over so Aphmau could say hi to them. 

“Hey guys,” Kitten waved “how are you?” 

“We’ve been just hanging out for the past few days… doing things.” Belladonna finished. 

“Oh cool!” Aphmau exclaimed, “I just got here and learned that Kitten is one of Donna’s bridesmaids!” 

Kitten smiled “Yes, I’m guilty. We’ve gotten close and this morning, while I was walking around Donna, came up to me and said ‘hey, wanna be my bridesmaid!’”

Donna gasped “That is not what I said! It was more like ‘Kitten, I value you as a-”

Kiki cut Donna off “No you would say ‘hey wanna be my bridesmaid.’ don’t lie.” 

“I’m not lying!” Donna then argued with everyone over whether she would say something as informal as that when asking if someone wanted to be a bridesmaid. While arguing everyone was laughing and generally having a good time. In the middle of their conversation-argument, Donna started a separate conversation with Aphmau. 

“What’s up?” Aphmau had let the three other girls have fun with Levin while her and Donna talked. 

“I was thinking since me and Logan are starting to get our bridesmaids and best man I was thinking we could start planning the wedding or buying the stuff needed for it?”

“Oh yeah! I felt so bad when I had to make you guys wait so long so if this is what you want I can buy the things off of the list I made but do you have any requirements are things I need to add?”

“I just want a really big wedding cake, a pretty dress, and it needs to be by the beach or the docks. Is that okay?” 

Aphmau thought for a second “Totally! I can get the parts bought and arranged and then I can ask around to see if anyone can help with the cake and make the dress because I know Molly and Emma work at the bakery right?” 

“Yep! I don’t know of anyone right now that can sew or is a seamstress but I’m sure that there is someone.” 

Aphmau huffed “With the number of people in the village I’m sure that there is someone.” She turned to Levin who was currently being held by Belladonna and giggling “Well, I’m going to go. I need to see if someone in the village is doing okay.” 

“Okay, have a nice day Aphmau.” 

“You too.” Aphmau then nicely took Levin from Belladonna and said bye to the three ladies and was on her way to Kawaii~Chan’s house where hopefully Cadenza was still staying. 

When Aphmau got to the little cul de sac that held Kawaii~Chan’s house she saw Cadenza inspecting Sasha’s old house. She was mostly walking around the front of the house and touching the walls of it like she felt something deeper than just the smooth wood of the walls like she felt emotion.  _ What am I saying? _ Aphmau thought of her weird explanation on why Cadenza was weirdly foundling with the walls of Sasha’s old house which Aphmau still didn’t trust after she turned out to be a Shadow Knight and that ghost thing that happened. Yes, it had been a couple of months but the house still made her feel uneasy, like when Brian was reading about demons oh so long ago and she felt sick to her stomach even though she knew there were no demons in the house or anywhere near. She knew that Sasha wasn’t anywhere to be seen and hasn’t been seen for the past few months but she still felt sick to her stomach about someone being near the house. 

“Hey Cadenza, what are you doing?” Aphmau said while walking over to Cadenza. Aphmau had to admit that Cadenza was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen  _ maybe straight women would even fall for her _ Aphmau thought, she had this weird suspension that since Kawaii~Chan used to own a place where women would have sex that her and Kawaii~Chan did it. Aphmau had no evidence to back this up other than her gut and the fact that Cadenza had a slight glow to her that happened after someone has had sex, well that’s what she read in one of her books. 

The beautiful lady turned her head making her hair bounce on her shoulders “Oh nothing! Just doing whatever, by the way, is there any chance that we could go to Meteli today?” Puma started walking near Cadenza’s legs and started cuddling all over them to make Cadenza start petting him, which she did. 

Aphmau laughed at her dogs “Um, sure I guess. I’m pretty sure I have a ship on the docks and I can use it. Why do you want to go so soon?” 

“I don’t know it just… it just feels right and I need to see father and Kenmur make them stop fighting.” 

“That’s fair, I don’t think the boat ride to Meteli will be very long so I’ll probably be back here in a few hours so…” Aphmau trailed off while thinking if this was going to be fine with what she wanted to do today “Yeah that’s fine I suppose. I can leave Levin off with Garroth because I’m still not comfortable with him going on boats just yet and I can bring Puma because he likes trips.” 

“Okay! Can I follow you? I don’t have any items to pack so I won’t take up your time.” 

“Um, yeah sure you can do that. Aphmau lightly pulled on Puma’s leash to get the dog near her “Well let’s get moving!” 

Cadenza nodded and then followed Aphmau as she made her way to the Guard Station to ask Garroth if he could watch over Levin. Aphmau knew that Garroth would take up the offer because he loved Levin like a son and has stated multiple times to Aphmau that if any time Aphmau couldn’t ask Zoey to babysit he would gladly take the offer. 

Aphmau and Cadenza walked into the Guard Station and Cadenza sat down at the closest table with Puma. “Garroth!” Aphmau called “Can I ask you something?” 

“Up here!” Garroth yelled down from the top floor. Aphmau left Levin down with Cadenza as she climbed up the ladder to the top floor of the Guard Station where Garroth was. Aphmau had done some renovations to the Guard Station over the few months that she constantly took care of Levin and stayed home because she felt like the old Guard station was a little too stuffy and didn’t have enough room. 

Aphmau got up to the top floor and saw Garroth on the balcony watching over the village “Hey, how are you?” Aphmau asked her guard. 

“I’m good,” Garroth turned his head “what did you want to ask me?” 

Aphmau walked next to Garroth and leaned on the balcony like him “I wanted to ask you if you could watch over Levin while I and Cadenza go to Meteli so she can see Hayden and Kenmur.” 

“Wait, Cadenza is that red chicken, right? You finally turned her human?” 

“Yeah! Kawaii~Chan and Zoey help turn her human it was pretty cool how they could use their magicks.” 

“Hm, well yes I can watch over Levin. How long do you think you’ll be out?” 

“I’m not sure seeing as it’s still morning I think I’ll be back sometime after 12? Not sure though.” Aphmau answered Garroth. 

Garroth stopped leaning against the balcony “Well, I’m assuming that Levin is downstairs so I’ll come down there with you.” 

“Okay!” Aphmau started walking until Garroth grabbed her wrist. “Hm?” 

“I just… I just wanted to say thank you for the new Guard Station. I don’t think I ever thanked you.” 

“Oh, no problem Garroth. You deserve this, I felt like your talent didn’t match the building.” Garroth didn’t answer, he just let go of Aphmau’s wrist “Well, let’s go now I’m pretty sure Levin will be happy to see you.”

The duo climbed down the ladder to the first floor to see Cadenza playing with Levin and Puma. Aphmau could tell that Garroth's mood brightened when he saw Puma because Puma was his favorite. Garroth scooped up Levin from Cadenza and began tickling the little boy, both girls saw the imaginary glow that surrounded Levin and Garroth. The two girls then said goodbye to Garroth and Levin and took Puma out of the Guard Station and Cadenza started following Aphmau as she made her way back to her house to get some things for their trip. 

When they got to Aphmau’s house she told Cadenza that she could sit at the dining table while she went downstairs to get something for her trip that she kept in a chest. Cadenza started reading some of the books that Aphmau had left upstairs including lots of books about Hell and Shadow Knights. Cadenza didn’t know why Aphmau had all these Shadow Knight books but she didn’t have the greatest feeling about it while looking through the books she saw a small brown leather journal with purple flowers painted on it, she decided to open the journal and look through it. The more she looked through it the more she found out that it was more a diary than a journal, she saw the first entry on Laurence and how much of a casanova he was and that he wouldn’t stop flirty with Aphmau, she read the diary entry on the first time she met Cadenza… well chicken Cadenza, she read the one about how Aphmau met her child’s mom. Her name was Matilda and she was married to the old Lord of this village. Every time Cadenza read another page she kept getting more and more guilty because she knew she shouldn’t be reading Aphmau’s diary but in all honesty to Cadenza, Aphmau’s life was very exciting and cool. 

She was in the middle of reading a diary entry about Aphmau, Castor, and Laurence all being in Hell together when Cadenza heard footsteps coming up the stairs and she freaked out and threw the book at the wall across from her, hitting the bathroom door. Aphmau’s face was full of confusion when her face popped up over the wall that separated the stairs from everything else in the house. 

“Oh hey, Aphmau.” Cadenza was awkwardly leaning against the dining room table. 

“Hey Cadenza.” Aphmau drew out Cadenza’s name while fixing her knapsack “What were you doing?” Aphmau gave a treat to the Puma and went outside through her back door to feed the other dogs as Cadenza followed. 

“Oh nothing just reading the books you have on your table, it’s fascinating how deep Hell is.” 

“Yeah...yeah, it is.” Aphmau had a deep pain in her stomach as she was reminded of Laurence who was in pain somewhere in Hell and had no way to get out. 

Aphmau finished feeding the dogs and wrote a little note on paper and stuck it to her front door so people knew where she and Cadenza were and that they weren’t kidnapped by anyone. Aphmau wrapped Puma’s leash around her fist and began walking to the docks with Cadenza following not far behind. 

It didn’t take long to set up the boat and get everything ready and get Cadenza comfortable for the trip because the two girls came to an agreement that Aphmau would be the one to sail the ship to Meteli. In the meantime, while Aphmau was sailing to the boat Cadenza started reading the different books that Aphmau had put in her and also started telling Aphmau about herself. 

“Aphmau, do you have a seamstress anywhere in your town?” Cadenza asked while reading a book called  _ Three ways to Midnight _ . 

“Oh no, why?” 

“Well, I’m a seamstress and if you ever needed a seamstress I would be at your service.” 

A lightbulb went off in Aphmau’s head “Have you ever made a wedding dress or bridesmaids dresses?” 

Cadenza perked up “Why? Are you getting married? I don’t see a ring on your hand?” 

Aphmau laughed “No, um... My friend Donna is getting married soon and we don’t have anyone to make her wedding dress.” 

“Aww, well I would be honored to make everyone’s dresses! I’m sure I could make the suits as well but I’ll need a little help for all that.” 

Aphmau stopped Cadenza “What do you mean ‘everyone’?”

“Oh, I  _ mean  _ everyone. I'm amazing at sewing, at least I was the best seamstress back in Meteli so I can assume I’m good here! I can have everything done in a week or so? If I have the help of course because I can’t do  _ everything _ by myself!”

“Oh my, Irene that would be great Cadenza! Thank you so much! I can ask around to see if anyone can help you and if you want to stay at Meteli I can send over the-”

“I’ve been thinking and I would appreciate it greatly if I could move into Phoenix Drop?”

Aphmau snapped her head to Cadenza “Really? I think we have enough room for you so if your dad is okay with it I’m sure we can move you in.” 

“I was thinking of moving into that empty house diagonal from Kawaii~Chan. There is no one in there right?” 

Aphmau felt a weird feeling in her stomach, yeah Sasha’s house was empty but she didn’t feel comfortable letting another person into the house after what happened with Sasha’s ghost. Again, Aphmau knew that Sasha was most likely long gone but it still made Aphmau feel uncomfortable but she bared her teeth and decided to go against her gut feeling. 

“Sure, I’m sure we can move you in today if you need any help?”

“That’s fantastic! Thank you so much Aphmau! I don’t have a lot of things and I can buy my furniture at the stores that you have in your village!” 

“No problem Cadenza, the village will be very happy with you in it.” 

Cadenza smiled and went back to reading her book and Aphmau went back to paying attention to the ocean and where she was going. 

When they got to Meteli it was close to lunchtime so before Aphmau and Cadenza went to meet Hayden and Kenmur they went out to get food and eat. The little diner they went too gave a little doggie treat to Puma and the gigantic dog ended up rolling around on the ground making everyone around Aphmau and Cadenza melt with how cute Puma was. 

“But have you ever eaten duck before?” Aphmau asked as they were finishing up their food. The two girls were having an intense conversation on types of food they thought were weird.

“Why would I ever eat duck? That’s such a weird thing to eat, have you ever eaten a duck?’ 

“What no, but I’ve heard that it tastes like chicken.”

Cadenza gasped, pretending to be offended “That is  _ very _ offensive for I was a chicken!” 

Aphmau started laughing and threw a crumpled up napkin at Cadenza “That’s a stupid thing to get offended over because you’re now a human.” Aphmau slid out of her booth seat and grabbed Puma’s leash “Also who is paying for this because I can pay for it if you want.” 

Cadenza looked at Aphmau like she was stupid “I’m not sure if you were listening to me but,” she patted down the dress she was wearing “I didn’t bring anything with me because I was a chicken for like two weeks.” 

Aphmau pursed her lips and nodded “Right.” She clicked her tongue and got her money out of her knapsack and began walking to the front of the diner with Cadenza right next to her. Aphmau paid for their lunch and they started heading to Hayden’s house so Cadenza could see her father. 

While walking to Hayden’s house Cadenza kept looking around with a confused look on her face. “What’s wrong?” Aphmau asked, turning her head to look at Cadenza. 

“I don’t see Laurence anywhere. He is the head guard here so I would assume he would be somewhere.” 

Aphmau’s stomach dropped. She didn’t know what to say to Cadenza because she didn’t want to tell Cadenza about Laurence because of a. If she cared deeply about Laurence Aphmau was afraid that Cadenza would blame her on him being stuck in Hell and b. She didn’t like remembering leaving Laurence in Hell and how he came back to kill her months later. 

“Laurence? Oh I-I met him once… I wonder what happened to him.” 

“Hm.” Cadenza shrugged her shoulders and turned her head back to look straightforward to Hayden’s house. 

When the two girls got to Hayden’s house they heard lots of commotion and yelling and Aphmau knew that another fight had erupted between Hayden and Kenmur about another stupid subject. Cadenza grabbed the doorknob and the two girls and Puma burst into the house and interrupted Hayden and Kenmur’s fight.

“FATHER!” Cadenza exclaimed, running and jumping into her father’s arms. 

Hayden pulled away and showered Cadenza’s face with kisses “Oh my Irene! You’re back! MY LITTLE GIRL IS BACK!” The little family started crying in each other’s arms making everyone around them start crying with them from how beautiful the scene was.

Ulrich, Kenmur’s guard, walked over to Aphmau and started petting Puma “Glenda is gone.” 

“Glenda? Wait you mean Hayden’s guard?” 

Ulrich nodded his head “After the meeting she just disappeared with no trace and no time to say goodbye. With Laurence gone and Glenda quitting that leaves me by default to be the head guard. I just… so many guards have been lost in the history of Meteli, am I next?” 

“Ulrich,” Aphmau started rubbing Ulrich’s arm in comfort. “you’re not next. You are very strong and you will be fine. Also, Laurence will come back, so you don’t have to be the head guard for long.” 

Ulrich huffed out a laugh and shook his head. He stopped petting Puma and turned to Aphmau “Have you told Cadenza about Laurence? They were adopted siblings before Joh died.” 

“I’m not sure I knew that, or I forgot but…” Aphmau looked at Cadenza with sad eyes and then back at Ulrich “I haven’t told her. I’m scared, to be honest, I don’t know how she’ll react and I don’t want her to be sad or anything.” 

“Hm, well I suggest telling her sooner than later. That is her brother.” 

“I know I know. Let’s just enjoy this happy moment.” 

Ulrich smiled “Of course.” When Ulrich said that Cadenza went in the middle of the room they were in like she was about to tell a speech. 

“Daddy… Kenmur… I’ve been through a lot these past couples of months and I’ve made a very difficult decision. I’ve decided that… I want to live by myself in another village, Aphmau’s village. I know I’ve lived in Meteli for a good portion of my life but, the feeling of heading out on my own and finding my way in the world… it was the best feeling I’ve had in a long time. Please I ask of you, Daddy, to let me move into Phoenix Drop, it’s not too far and you can come to visit whenever.”

“Yeah,” Aphmau walked to Cadenza “she had already talked to me on the boat ride here and I’m okay with her staying at Phoenix Drop with my other villagers.” 

Hayden looked like he had seen a ghost and Kenmur looked like he was about to burst into tears which got Ulrich to pull him away from the situation and comfort the man. 

Hayden took his daughter’s hands and kissed her cheek lightly “Cadenza… the thought of you leaving makes me sick but if this is what you want I can assume we can move you in today?” 

Cadenza’s face lit up and she started jumping up and down “Oh my IRENE! Thank you so much, Daddy! You won’t regret this!” 

“Hm, and Aphmau,” Hayden turned to Aphmau “Thank you so much for bringing my daughter back to her human form.” 

“No problem. Cadenza said that she wouldn’t bring a lot of her stuff and that she would just buy stuff back in Phoenix Drop so we should go to her room.” Aphmau turned to Cadenza to find that she wasn’t there and that she was already coming down the stairs with a box of items from her room and a big pouch of money. 

Hayden and Aphmau stared at Cadenza in shock “How did you do that so fast?” They both exclaimed. 

Cadenza made her way down the stairs and walked over to Aphmau “I’m very fast!” Cadenza kissed Hayden on his cheek and turned back to Aphmau “Daddy, I love you so much! Thank you for doing this for me.” 

Hayden smiled and hugged his daughter one last time “I love you, sweetheart, have fun at Phoenix Drop.” 

Cadenza nodded and grabbed Aphmau’s hand and dragged her out of the house without saying goodbye to Kenmur making Aphmau drag Puma out of the house as well. Cadenza dragged both Aphmau and Puma to the boat to go back home with no stops or pauses. 

Aphmau pulled her hand away from Cadenza as soon as they got to the boat, she was breathing heavily so she placed her hands on her knees to calm herself down “Why are you so eager to leave? We were barely in that room for like ten minutes.” 

Cadenza sighed and placed down her box and went over to Aphmau “I’ve been stuck in Meteli since forever and those few months where I was that chicken and had to survive on my own and fend for myself felt… amazing. Also, Meteli is kinda boring and Phoenix Drop looks exciting to me.” 

Aphmau looked up at Cadenza “You’re very different. I don’t think I’ve met anyone who wanted to run away from their home.” 

Cadenza smiled and went back to her box to pick it up and put it in the boat “Then you don’t exactly know me then! I love Hayden so much but he’s protective and obsessive over me and it drives me crazy sometimes.” Cadenza looked over Aphmau from the boat and her eyes widened. “Now we should go because Hayden is coming and I don’t feel like talking to him.” 

Aphmau looked behind her and saw Hayden and Kenmur making their way to Aphmau and Cadenza. Aphmau shook her head and took Puma into the boat with her as Cadenza started getting the boat ready and Aphmau made sure that Puma and the box of Cadenza’s things were secure. After Cadenza got everything ready Aphmau took the helm of the ship and started sailing off. 

“CADENZA!” Kenmur yelled to the woman he loved “CADENZA WAIT!”

“SWEETHEART!” Hayden also yelled but the two girls were already far away from the village of Meteli and were drowning in the voice of Hayden and Kenmur with their talking and the waves of the ocean. 

It took about 2-4 hours to go back to Phoenix Drop because the winds were pretty strong and made the boat go pretty fast. While on their trip back Cadenza went through her things and reconciled on the memories that she associated with those items. She had a large journal that was filled with pressed flowers, diary entries, drawings, and little notes. She also had a lot of her clothes and garments thrown in the box with her other items without care and all the clothing items were wrinkled and crumpled. There were other things like books, toys, paintings, accessories, and printed photos of Cadenza and her family and friends. It was very cute and Aphmau somewhat felt bad for just sailing away with letting Cadenza’s dad have an actual goodbye but, Cadenza wanted to leave and Aphmau wanted to do what Cadenza wanted.

A man who wears brown and green with a green mask covering his mask sits in a jail cell surrounded by dark red brick that was leaking blood. Every time the man tried falling asleep he would be jolted awake due to his nightmares so his brown eyes were bloodshot and puffy. His clothes were ripped and dirty with circles of blood still being wet on the clothes. 

Sasha stood in front of the jail cell glaring at the weak man, smirking and holding back the urge to laugh at him. Everything that surrounded the two was red, red lighting, red floors, red walls, red liquid spilling from the walls and ceiling, red everything. 

“You’re never getting out of here you know.” Sasha slithered down to the floor to look the man in the eyes. The man did not respond to Sasha taunts “You’re going to die here, again.” The man took off his mask briefly to spit at Sasha and she backed away in disgust wiping some of the spit off of her clothes and flicking her hand to the man to get his spit on him. She groaned and rolled her eyes before walking out of the room with the jail cell and making her way to a balcony. At the balcony stood an empty shell of the man Laurence once was. 

He stalked over thousands of Shadow Knights in training ready to kill anyone if needed. His eyes, even empty with torture, seemed to show hints of sadness for these Shadow Knights. 

Sasha made her way next to Laurence and put her hand on his shoulder, he no longer flinched to this movement. “Laurence, don’t feel bad before you know it you’ll have forgotten about your old life/” 

Laurence still stared blankly at the Shadow Knights “I don’t want to forget. I want to go see her, Sasha,” He turned his head to Sasha “you have to remember who you are.” His monotone voice was all the Sasha could hear and she didn’t like it. 

“Gene showed me how to love, I don’t want to remember my old life. It was filled with misery and betrayal.” 

“Why? Why Sasha? We used to be friends, you have to remember me.” 

Sasha took her hand off of Laurence even though he showed no signs of being violent Sasha knew that a fire was starting in him “Your emotions are everywhere. Your transformation will be complete soon.” Sasha wiggled her hand which was by her side and footsteps behind her and Laurence started up. 

“I don’t want this Sasha, why do I have to stay here? I can’t help it, I want to be with her.” He started to get more violent in his mannerisms, using his hands to talk and scrunching up his face. 

“You can’t be with her dumbass, at least not in the way you want to be with her.” Sasha knew the footsteps were getting louder and louder but Laurence didn’t care, he was starting to raise his voice at the woman “Either way, if you go back you’ll lose control and kill her.” 

Laurence’s once empty eyes were filled with rage “Fuck you.” 

Sasha knew what was about to happen, and she let it happen anyway. In the span of a few seconds, Laurence had unsheathed his sword and grabbed Sasha so his sword was driven through her stomach. No blood came out but she still staggered and fell against the balcony wall and clutched her wound, she looked up at Laurence as the footsteps were getting louder and faster. She knew he would do this, she knew that he still had emotions, she knew all of this because she  _ knew _ him, she knew Laurence. 

As Laurence was being taken away by Shadow Knights while thrashing around and threatening to kill them all Sasha stared at him with joy in her eyes and a smile on her face. Zenix came running up to her to help her with her non-bleeding wound and she knew that Laurence was royally fucked over because of what he did, no matter who you are, no matter what position you have in Hell you don’t fuck with the Kings three wise ones. 

Aphmau and Cadenza got back to Phoenix Drop around 4-5 ish pm. Aphmau and Puma walked Cadenza to her new house to drop off her stuff and she continued to stay with Cadenza as she bought furniture and essential things, like a bed. Cadenza didn’t buy everything she needed right away; she just bought things like a bed, toiletries, a bookcase for the things she already had, and a sewing machine so she could continue her work as a seamstress. 

Aphmau helped Cadenza with assembling most of the furniture like the bookcase and helped her get the sewing machine ready before Aphmau decided that it was time to check up on Levin and see how he was doing with Garroth because she had been worried about her son the entire time she had been back. Cadenza understood and let Aphmau and Puma make their way to the Guard Station while Cadenza finished the last of her bed frame and foot frame. Aphmau and Puma jogged to the Guard Station not because Aphmau thought something bad had happened to her kid because she knew that Garroth would keep Levin safe with his life, it was just that she missed her baby boy so much.

When Aphmau got to the Guard Station she heard lots of talking upstairs so she left Puma on the first floor as she made her way to the second floor where she saw Zoey, Belladonna, Kitten, and Garroth all around Levin cheering him on as he kept trying to stand up. 

Aphmau made her way over to the group and stood next to Garroth who was right in front of Levin and the person he was looking at. When Levin saw Aphmau he smiled and finally got a good balance on his feet, a few seconds after he finally got balance, he started making his way to Aphmau. It was slow and he was stumbling a lot but he was still walking to his mom who he loved dearly. In those few moments Aphmau’s heart filled up with joy and her face brightened up as she saw the smiling face of the baby she loved getting closer and closer to her, she had never been this happy before in her life. 

When Levin thumped down on the floor after making his way to his mom, he started giggling and clapping as everyone around him started clapping. Aphmau picked up her son and started showering his face with kisses and telling him that she loved him so much that it was impossible to show it. All three women and Garroth crowded around Levin and Aphmau congratulating Levin on taking his first few steps and to Aphmau for having such a bright and beautiful son.

“Aphmau! How was your trip with Cadenza?” Kitten asked after everyone had calmed down and gone down to the first floor to just relax. 

Aphmau had Levin on her knee and she was bopping it up and down making him laugh and giggle “It was fine! Cadenza wanted to leave Meteli in a hurry after she said goodbye to her father.” 

“Why would she say goodbye?” Belladonna had this look in her eye like she speculated something bad had happened in Meteli. 

“Oh, she’s just moving into Sasha’s old house. She wanted to move in and who am I to tell her she can’t.” 

Belladonna lightly hit Kitten on the arm and scrunched her eyebrows at her like she was talking to Kitten without actually speaking. Kitten seemed to understand what Belladonna was trying to signal her and immediately her eyebrows scrunched in confusion and her eyes filled with mystery and questions that were unanswered. Aphmau tried to read the two faces of the girls but she was just left with more questions than answers, she didn’t know why they had reacted so strangely to her answer it made her feel a bit uneasy. After a few seconds of silence, the two girls excused themselves but not before Belladonna kissed Zoey on the lips to tell her that she loved her even though she didn’t say it. 

“What was that about?” Aphmau asked Zoey, she slowly stopped the bouncing of her knee due to confusion about what just happened. 

“It’s nothing. It happens a lot, Belladonna and Kitten will talk without really talking and then excuse themselves from whatever they’re doing to go talk about the outside.” Aphmau knew that Zoey was keeping something from her and not telling her something about Belladonna and her best friend Kitten but Aphmau was in no place to intrude on their lives, so she changed the conversation. 

Garroth came out from behind the wall with two drinks for Zoey and Aphmau, Garroth didn’t drink according to him but also according to Dale Garroth was an amazing drunk so Aphmau didn’t know who to believe. 

Garroth sat next to Aphmau to play with Levin and just be near his Lord. “So, did you inform Cadenza about Laurence?” 

Aphmau instantly didn’t feel well “No, sadly. It never really came up in conversation and even if it did I don’t feel it was right to tell her.” 

“Hmm, that’s understandable. If what you told me was right Cadenza has gone through a lot with being stuck as a chicken and not knowing what’s going on in the real world so she would be distraught if you told her about her missing brother.” 

“Their siblings?!” Zoey asked shocked.

“Yes, adopted sorta. Joh, the previous Lord of Meteli adopted both Cadenza and Laurence before Hayden adopted Cadenza, and when Joh died Hayden only adopted Cadenza and not Laurence, for some unknown reason.”

_ I knew they were siblings! _ Aphmau thought “Have you told anyone of Laurence’s reappearance?” 

“No.” Garroth said bluntly, somewhat shocking Aphmau “Besides the few people that you told when the whole Levin thing happened I haven’t informed any villages or even Meteli of Laurence’s reappearance.”

“I don’t mean to intrude on this Laurence situation,” Zoey said intruding, “but why are you so insistent that we forget about Laurence? He is a very sentimental person to Aphmau and she cares about him deeply.” 

Garroth took a deep breath like he was ready to argue with Zoey “I understand that Lord Aphmau cares…  _ deeply _ about Laurence but if more people know that Laurence is now a… Shadow Knight along with Zenix and a few more guards of other villages people are going to go into a frenzy and believe that the King is rising again.” 

“But he is though. I was there in Hell, I know what they're doing.” Aphmau corrected Garroth. 

“Yes my lady, what I mean is we don’t want the  _ villagers  _ to know that the King is rising because then they won’t trust our guards anymore which they have a right to, the guard system is completely bastardized.” 

“You just don’t want people to trust you less?” Zoey guessed. 

“Yes, I hate the guard system as it is and if I could hold the title of a guard without  _ holding _ the title of guard I would do it but sadly I cannot.” Garroth sunk into his chair and let Levin play with his finger. 

“I understand but… we have to go back for Laurence one way or another. I know I keep saying that but we truly need to do that.” 

“My lady we will. We still need to figure out a way for him to get back to the mortal world with having an urge to murder you because you are the last Lord his protected i.e. he now has to kill you.” 

No one responded after Garroth and the room was filled with tension. Everyone mutually decided to stay quiet and not talk anymore after that conversation, Garroth slumped against his chair as Aphmau began bouncing her leg again for Levin. 

“Garroth I was thinking that we could buy the things for Donna’s wedding either tonight or tomorrow.” 

“Oh of course. Do you have a list of the things you want to get for her?” 

Aphmau tried remembering the list that she needed because she had left her notes back at her house and not in the bag that was with her “For the actual wedding we need, about 30 white chairs, a white 10 ft arch that we can put vines on, a white trail of something that Donna can walk on, and just white decorations.” 

“Okay and I assume we can use what we have already to make the after-party?” Garroth asked.

“Yes, I still need to ask Emma, Molly, and Kawaii~Chan to make the cake and Cadenza can make the dresses but she will need help making them.” 

Zoey perked up “I can help Cadenza with the dresses. I’m good at making clothes so I can go to her house tomorrow and see if she’ll need any help.” 

“Thank you so much, Zoey, that means a lot to me. I can go by Kawaii~Chan’s and ask if she’ll help make a wedding cake with Molly and Emma and then I can ask Kiki if she will help with the after-party decorations.” 

“I know that there is a store here that sells party decorations but if you’re looking for  _ good _ decorations I’ll have to buy them from other places which will hopefully come the day after tomorrow.” Garroth put in. 

“How do you know?” Aphmau asked. 

“I’ve needed decorations from this certain village before and they’re pretty quick with their delivery.” 

“Okay well,” Aphmau noticed that Levin was beginning to fall asleep on her knee and everything Aphmau was about to say wiped from her head, “I think I and Levin should go home now. I still need to eat dinner and feed Levin and my dogs.” 

“Okay, I’ll go write a letter and get the things we need for Donna’s wedding. Have a nice night my lady.” 

“Have a nice night Aphmau tell your dogs I said ‘hi’.” 

Aphmau huffed out a laugh as she finished her drink and grabbed Puma’s leash which was right next to her and put it on Puma. “Will do Zoey. Goodnight you two.” Aphmau then left the building and closed the door after her. 

Aphmau made her way to her house, saying hello to a few villagers on her way as the sun slowly started going down and the sunset made her skin a beautiful dark golden color. The orange colors of the sky also made her markings have a faint glow to them which made Levin start staring at his mother with interest on what was happening to her face and body. When Aphmau made her way up the stairs to her house she already heard some of her dogs barking because they had her scent and missed their owner. When she got in the house she put Levin in his kiddy chair and started making him food and when she was done with that and gave him his food she brought Puma outside where the other dogs were and began filling their bowls with dog food for dinner. After all that Aphmau finally started on her food which she made Bacalhau à lagareiro, which was a Portuguese dish that Emmalyn taught Aphmau when she didn’t know what to make for dinner one night and Emmalyn was over helping her with some books. 

After Levin and Aphmau finished their dinners Aphmau got Levin ready for bed and brought him downstairs to go to his room to sleep. When laying him down in his crib Aphmau made eye contact with the music box that Levin’s biological mother had given Aphmau to help Levin fall asleep, she decided to turn the music box on and Levin’s eyes instantly began fluttering with sleepiness.

“I love…. I love you, mama.” Levin said before falling asleep and filling Aphmau’s heart with joy and happiness. 

She kissed Levin’s forehead “Goodnight baby.” She closed the door quietly behind her and then made sure the dogs were all in their respective doggy houses and then began getting herself ready for bed.

The dream that Aphmau had that night was weird. It was two hands, the one on the right was trying to hold hand with the one on the left without making it noticeable and the hand on the left was oblivious to what the right hand was trying to do. As soon as the right hand got it’s pinky around the left hand’s pinky the right hand flinched away and slowly turned into a fist. The hand began clenching and unclenching like it was trying to stop itself from punching whatever had made it flinch. 

The scene then shifted to one beautiful blue eye, almost as beautiful as Garroth’s but instead of being surrounded by tan flesh it was surrounded by pale flesh and the eye on the right was covered by dark black hair that almost seemed like it was a void of emptiness. The blue eye’s iris soon took over the entire eye making it as black as the night but with no stars and no sign of hope, like the person who held that eye had now died and was sucked into the void. 

Aphmau jolted awake, she was sweaty and panting. She quickly got out of her bed and went to the bathroom to turn on the sink and splash water in her face to calm down. She looked in the mirror above her sink and her marks had a faint purple glow to them. She decided to touch the one on her forehead and a jolt of power extruded from her hands and head making her jolt back against the door. When she looked at the mirror again there was no more glowing coming from her markings. 

She didn’t know what had just happened but all she knew was that she needed to wake up Levin to feed him food. She got out of the bathroom and headed downstairs to wake Levin up, when she got there Levin was already awake and trying to get out of his crib. Aphmau laughed at the funny scene and ambled over to Levin. She picked up the active baby and kissed his head making him giggle. She put his bare feet on her bare feet and started walking to make him feel like he was also walking.

She made her way upstairs and when she got to the ground floor of her house she put Levin in his kiddy chair and began making his breakfast which consisted of yogurt, crushed up granola, and fruit. After Aphmau set down Levin’s plate of food he began eating and Aphmau headed outside to feed her dogs. 

“Levin baby! Who should we take out today?” Aphmau asked while pouring out the dog food for Levin. 

“COOKIE!” Levin yelled. 

“Good job Levin!” Aphmau walked into the house and kissed her baby boy again on the head “You are so smart, Levin.” This just made Levin giggle and he continued eating his food. 

Aphmau’s breakfast consisted of yogurt, chia seeds, almond milk, peaches, and plums. Aphmau and Levin ate breakfast while Levin began sputtering nonsense and Aphmau responded with things like ‘wow, really?’ and ‘no way that’s crazy!’. She was just trying to ‘communicate’ with her son even though he wasn’t even talking correctly. At the end of their breakfast, Aphmau put their dishes in the sink and got Levin and herself ready and dressed for the day, Levin was wearing a striped shirt with loose pants that had a string at the waistline so you could tie it and not have your pants fall along with brown shoes. Aphmau decided to wear a purple crop-top that had puffy sleeves that went above her elbow and lacy designs on the front and a long flowy, purple skirt that went down to her ankles along with purple flats and a white floppy hat with a purple ribbon tied around it. 

After she finished getting dressed she got Levin from his room and got Cookie her leash and put it on the dog and brought her inside. Aphmau decided to take her black and brown bag that wrapped across her body and could only fit a few things, so she put snacks for her, Levin, and Cookie in the bag along with one of the books she was reading. She held Levin’s hand to help him walk and held onto Cookie’s leash so she could follow Aphmau as she walked around the village. 

First, she ran into Donna who was walking with Molly and Kiki talking about the wedding. 

“Hey, guys!” Aphmau waved at the three women. 

“Oh hey, darling!” Donna looked down to see Levin standing up with the help of his mom “Oh hey sweet boy, how are you two?” 

“We’re good! You’re talking about the wedding right?” All three girls nodded “Well I just want you to know Donna that we bought what we needed and I was going to ask Kiki if she could help with decorations for the after-party?”

Kiki’s face lit up “Oh of course Aphmau! That would be amazing! We can hold it in the town center, I have some things for chairs and tables if you don’t want to buy stuff.” 

“We were thinking of buying items if you didn’t have them but if you’re all good I don’t think we’ll need to.” 

“Yep! While making the barn into kinda my house I and Brenden made a lot of spare chairs and tables and I’ll just need fabric but I can buy that super cheap at any store around here so I can help with the after-party!” 

Aphmau mentally checked off something on her to-do list “Thank you so much! Now Molly, do you know about the new villager Kawaii~Chan? I was thinking that you, them and Emma could all work together to make food for the wedding? If not that’s cool.” 

“Oh no! I was just talking to Donna telling her that I and Emma could make the wedding food but if that Kawaii~Chan girl wants to help she can!” 

“Good! And uh-” Aphmau cut herself off to correct Molly “Kawaii~Chan uses they/them pronouns! So it would be ‘if that Kawaii~Chan person wants to help, they can.’ Just saying!” 

Molly looked embarrassed “Oh my Irene I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to offend her and I’ll try to get better at using uh… they/them pronouns.”

“Good!” Aphmau mentally checked off another thing on her list “How have you guys been?” 

“We’ve been good!” Kiki answered for the two other girls “We ran into each other this morning and just started talking about the wedding! Donna was thinking of having a bachelorette party and having a honeymoon boat that sails off into the sunset at the end of the wedding, don’t you think it’s beautiful!” 

Aphmau smiled awkwardly at Donna “You didn’t tell me you want any of that when we talked about it a few days ago?” 

“Heh, I just thought of it like two days ago some and Logan already rented out a honeymoon boat that is supposed to be here in two days or tomorrow and with the whole bachelorette party I don’t care if we have it or not,” Donna answered Aphmau. 

Aphmau looked confused in the last part “What is a ‘bachelorette party’?” She asked. 

Molly started smiling with evil intent “Oh my Irene it’s the funniest and best thing ever! So it’s a party that’s a day before the wedding and only the women can attend the party. Usually, we just have a huge sleepover but sometimes one of the women, usually the Maid of Honor rents out these sexy men that have to dance for us! They can dance on you, in front of you, on top of you-” 

“OKAY!” Donna yelled shutting Molly up because all three women beside Molly’s faces were red with embarrassment Molly was talking about this so openly. “We get it, Molly, I’m pretty sure Aphmau has to go ask Kawaii~Chan if they would be okay working with you and Emma which I don’t know why anyone would.” 

“Oh really?” Molly raised her eyebrow at Donna. Kiki knew what was about to happen and her face instantly dropped with shock. 

“Um Aphmau,” She whispered over to the woman “you should probably go now because I’m pretty sure things are going to get ugly.” 

Aphmau looked at Molly and Donna in semi-shock as they started trash talking to each other “Yeah I think that would be a good idea, thanks Kiki.” Kiki smiled and booped Levin’s nose before Aphmau, Levin, and Puma all careened around the three girls. On her way out of the situation, Aphmau grazed her hand against both Molly and Donna making them somewhat calm them down to the point where they weren’t yelling but the two were still mad at each other. 

Aphmau picked up Levin and rested him on her hip “Can you imagine Donna having kids and then Alexis starts playing with Donna’s kids? That’s crazy!” Aphmau exaggerated her sentence to make it seem more fun to Levin. She succeeded in making her sentence funny to Levin because he began giggling and laughing at his mom. 

When Aphmau got to Kawaii~Chan’s house she found the door unlocked and decided to go in “Kawaii~Chan? Aphmau’s here with Levin and my dog Cookie!” Aphmau warned Kawaii~Chan to make sure that Aphmau didn’t walk into a room with Kawaii~Chan naked in it. 

“Down here!” Kawaii~Chan yelled from the bottom floor of the house. Aphmau left Cookie upstairs while she made her way with Levin downstairs into Kawaii~Chan’s main house area. Down here was Kawaii~Chan’s kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and dining room which were all very close to each other almost making the house cramped. Also down in this room was Brenden in a butler suit cleaning up the kitchen while Kawaii~Chan ate desserts. 

“Hey, Kawaii~Chan! What’s going on here?” Aphmau asked, taking a seat next to Kawaii~Chan at their island counter. 

“Hello Aphmau~Senpai, hello Levin~Kun.” Kawaii~Chan booped Levin’s nose “And if you’re questioning Brenden, Kawaii~Chan was wanting to use their magick on making new maids help around the house but Kawaii~Chan had used most of their magick while doing that ritual for Cadenza. Kawaii~Chan just has to rest for a few days and then they’ll get back to business! For the time being Brenden~Kun over here offered to help Kawaii~Chan!”

Brenden turned to Aphmau and smiled brightly “I’m just so nice that I decided to help!” 

Aphmau rolled her eyes at Brenden “Sure whatever.” Brenden pouted and went back to cleaning. Aphmau turned back to Kawaii~Chan “Well, I came over here to ask if you wanted to help Molly and Emma make a wedding cake for Donna’s wedding!” 

Kawaii~Chan gasped “Does Molly~Sama and Emma~Sama own that cute little bakery downtown? Kawaii~Chan has gone there once and thought it was just the cutest thing ever!” 

“So will you help them with the wedding cake and food?” 

“Of course Aphmau~Senpai! I’ve heard about Donna and Logan and they seem so cute! I’d pay to help a loving couple like them but of course, I wouldn’t.” Kawaii~Chan giggled. 

Aphmau’s face brightened and she mentally crossed off another item on her to-do list “Thank you so much Kawaii~Chan, this means the world to me!” Aphmau looked at the assortment of sweets in front of Kawai~Chan “Could I have some food?”

“Help yourself Aphmau~Senpai!” Kawaii~Chan moved the plate of sweets to the middle of the counter so Aphmau could eat the sweets as well. 

The two of them started talking along with Brenden butting in sometimes. Aphmau and Kawaii~Chan didn’t get time to talk after Kawaii~Chan moved in so it was nice for both of them to just relax for a bit and talk about what’s been going on in their lives. Aphmau found out that Brenden had been respecting Kawaii~Chan’s pronouns even more and it made Kawaii~Chan feel more comfortable in this village because they didn’t know if they were going to be accepted due to their recent past. Kawaii~Chan learned about how Aphmau got to be Lord of Phoenix Drop by just being nice and taking care of the village until people started accepting her as Lord, Kawaii~Chan also learned that Aphmau didn’t know anything when it came to be a normal human she just learned how to act like one through the other villagers.

“Oh and by the way Kimi~Chan came home yesterday!” Kawaii~Chan put down her tea that Brenden had made her. 

“Oh really? That was a… while ago.” 

Kawaii~Chan looked embarrassed “Yeah, I did find her a little after I had left but then I um… lost her.” 

Aphmau started having a laughing fit “How do you lose a horse?” Aphmau clutched her stomach “That makes no sense Kawaii~Chan!” 

Kawaii~Chan started laughing as well “I don’t know! I had forgotten to tie her to a post and I woke up the next day and she was gone. It’s not my fault!” 

“Kawaii~Chan it kinda is your fault, you lost a horse.” Brenden but in laughing a bit. 

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT!” Aphmau and Brenden just started laughing again while Kawaii~Chan tried to defend her argument. The three of them then hung out for a while more before Aphmau said that she should probably go back home because she didn’t need to do anything else for today, Kawaii~Chan and Brenden let her go but not before saying goodbye to Levin and Cookie so after they did that Aphmau and Levin said goodbye and left Kawaii~Chan’s house closing the door behind them.

While walking away from Kawaii~Chan’s house and to her own house Aphmau ran into Emmalyn because Cookie started trotting up to the librarian. Emmalyn was writing in a leather journal while sitting at this little public picnic area that Kiki and Brenden made. 

Cookie moved Emmalyn’s journal with her snout to make Emmalyn notice her. “Oh hello Cookie!” Emmalyn said in a higher voice than usual “Hey Aphmau, hey Levin.” She said in her normal voice. 

“Hey, Emmalyn! What are you writing?” Aphmau asked, making her final steps towards Emmalyn.

“Oh, it’s called  _ The Bashful Bren _ …Jeremy.” Emmalyn fixed her statement and covered her face a little with her very long hair that hung down her shoulders. The name that she was first about to say almost sounded like Brenden which got Aphmau more invested in Emmalyn’s book. 

“What were you about to say?” Aphmau asked, raising her eyebrow and smirking slightly. She was trying to get Emmalyn to confess by being sly and clever. 

“Nothing, I meant Jeremy.” Emmalyn started blushing and covering her face more with her hair almost pushing her glasses up above her eye. 

“Oh really?” Aphmau started dragging this topic out “Because I think you meant ‘Brenden’? Or did I hear you wrong?” Aphmau sat down next to Emmalyn on the grass and was giving Emmalyn Aphmau’s ‘flirting’ face which she rarely used. 

Emmalyn’s very pale face started turning bright red “I didn’t mean Brenden and even if I did mean Brenden it would be I would like him which would mean that I like him, but he doesn’t like me.” Emmalyn started getting less confident and started slightly sucking in her stomach. 

“What! If you did mean Brenden then I bet that he would have a crush on you!” Aphmau comforted Emmalyn and slightly rubbed her back while having Levin in her lap playing with her hair. 

“No, I don’t think he would, I know how he acts around women he likes and he never acts that way around me so I don’t know why I even like him,” Emmalyn stated she was being self-deprecating. 

Aphmau lightly shook her head “Emmalyn.” Aphmau put her hand on Emmalyn’s shoulder and tried looking her in the eye but Emmalyn wouldn’t make eye contact with her“You are the most beautiful and strong woman I have ever met. You are so creative and smart and it amazes me how awesome you are with books, I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone as smart with books as you are. Never think bad about yourself.” 

Emmalyn almost started crying “Aw… thank you Aphmau. That-That means a lot to me, no one has ever told me that before.” 

“What do you mean?” Aphmau asked she felt bad for how Emmalyn acted like this was the first time someone had told Emmalyn she was worth something. 

“I just meant-” Emmalyn was cut off by Dale running over to Aphmau like something was wrong.

Aphmau instantly felt dread and her face got pale “Dale? What’s wrong?” Emmalyn took Levin from Aphmau when Aphmau stood up to meet with Dale. 

“Don’t worry, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to get to you as quickly as possible. There is this priest in town that Donna wanted you to meet that supposedly her mother bought to come here.” 

“Really? The wedding isn’t until a few days. I don’t know why a priest would be hired.” 

“I’m not sure either.” Dale agreed “But I’m not sure where to put him and again Donna wants you to meet him so.”

Aphmau looked back at Emmalyn and grabbed Levin and Cookie. She crouched down next to Emmalyn “Can we talk about this later? I have a whole day after this so we can talk.” 

Emmalyn thought for a second “Sure! I think I’ll be by the library so just come by there and we can talk more.” 

Aphmau stood up “Sounds cool! Bye Emmalyn!” She waved goodbye to the bashful woman. 

Levin waved as well “BYE!” 

Emmalyn’s face softened up and she smiled brightly “Bye Levin!” She wiggled her fingers and then looked up at Aphmau “Bye Aphmau have a nice day.” 

“You too!” She turned to Dale “Let’s go see this priest.”

Aphmau followed Dale while holding Levin’s hand to make him walk around, Dale commented on this and told Aphmau that Levin was ‘getting so old’ and ‘do you think he is going to be a guard’ which got Aphmau thinking so many things at once. Aphmau did envision Levin being a very strong wielded man and maybe being a protector but with the danger that Garroth has faced while being a guard, Aphmau wasn’t really on the idea of her baby boy turning out like a guard. When Dale always Levin he made a comment saying that Levin should be a guard which always got Aphmau thinking these terrible situations that Levin might encounter while being a guard, like fighting off an apprentice that you found out is a Shadow Knight and wants to kill you, Aphmau didn’t like thinking that her son might die. Garroth almost died and she didn’t want to risk the idea that Levin could be in Garroth’s position and it made her sick to her stomach. 

While she was thinking so into her son being a guard she didn’t even realize that Dale had already brought her to the priest. Around the priest stood a very excited Donna, a ‘meh’ Logan, and Garroth who seemed very tense. Two guards who looked very intimidating stood behind the priest with their faces showing unlike Garroth’s uniform and more like Zenix’s old uniform, and in those faces, Aphmau saw the eyes of two people ready to gladfully abuse and kill people which made Aphmau uneasy. 

“Hello,” The man had a deep rich voice which matched his mysterious aura that he gave off. “my name is Zane Ro’meave and I assume that you are Lord Aphmau?” He bowed and lowered his white half-balaclava to show his mouth and kissed Aphmau’s hand while looking up at her with his beautiful eyes. His white balaclava had a black cross in the middle, he was wearing a long white tunic with another black cross close to the top, he was also wearing black shoulder armor, white gloves that went to above his elbow stuck to his skin and were underneath black arm armor, finally he was wearing black pants with black boots that went to his thighs that had buckles all over them. His black hair that went down to his neck was covering his right eye but showing his beautiful baby blue eye that was almost as beautiful as Garroth’s. 

Aphmau jerked her hand back “Sorry, I’m not used to being kissed on the hand.”

Zane put a gloved hand on his chest “My apologies it’s a habit.” 

“Hm,” Aphmau looked at the young-looking man, his skin was very pale and the skin at the bottom of his eye was fluttered with small brown freckles “you look very young to be a priest.” 

“ _ High _ Priest actually, I have been a very studious devotee to the Council of O’Khasis and have spent many years in training to earn this position. Don’t be worried if I’m good, I think many people can attest to my greatness.” 

Zane looked down at Aphmau’s feet for a second to see Cookie and Levin and the crease in his forehead showed that he was disgusted by both, Aphmau didn’t see this and went on with her question “I keep hearing so much of O’Khasis but I’m not quite sure what it is, care to tell me?” 

“O'Khasis?” The man asked “Well, It’s a place with amazing amounts of history. It was the ‘Forgotten Kingdom’ as some call it, it was once ruled by ‘The King’ a very long time ago. But when the King was overthrown by Lady Irene and her followers it became a city-state that focused on being a helping hand to villages in need. There is now a council there that acts as a balance of powers to prevent any more monarchies from popping up around the world.”

Aphmau hated the mention of ‘The King’, it always reminded her of Laurence and she didn’t like remembering that night when Laurence decided to be absolute dumbass and sacrifice himself to save Aphmau, Castor, and Cadenza when he could’ve come with them, Aphmau hated to think about it “Oh… so have you heard of, that Shadow Lord?” Aphmau whispered the last part because she didn’t feel like everyone around her needed to know what she said. 

Zane’s eyes changed from wide and filled with shock to soft and filled with laughter in a matter of seconds. He started softly laughing “The ‘Shadow Lord’? That’s just an old legend that people made up to teach children about abusing their powers. Kind of an ‘excuse’ for the King’s behavior kind of thing, I never got it.” Zane adjusted his balaclava due to it moving because of his laughing. 

“What?” She shook her head in confusion. Aphmau was somewhat taken aback, with someone with such a high power as Zane claims he has she was shocked that he didn’t believe in the Shadow Lord “It’s not a legend, it’s the tru-” 

Zane cut Aphmau off with his talking, “Now I and my guards have traveled a very long way from O’Khasis, do you have anywhere for us to stay?” He had this weird look in his eye like he knew what Aphmau was talking about but he refused to believe it was real and was putting on this facade. 

Aphmau was a little offended by how quickly Zane had cut her off from talking, she also felt a little off from Zane like so off that her stomach was feeling a little weird because of the High Priest. “Um yes, we have a small motel near the nice animal farm.” She turned to Dale and started whispering to him “Can you try and give him the worst room in that motel, I don’t like this guy.” 

Dale nodded “Don’t get me wrong, those guys are giving me the chills so I wouldn’t blame you.” Dale agreed with Aphmau. He went over to the High Priest and his two guards to walk him to the small motel that was in the village. Zane towered over everyone besides Logan who was around 6’7 due to becoming a werewolf in the past weeks, this made Aphmau even more scared of Zane and made the feeling in her stomach worse. While Zane was walking away with his guards and Dale Aphmau could see that he was smirking under his half-balaclava and he was slyly squinting at her making Aphmau’s stomach drop even more. 

Garroth’s body started calming down as Zane left and he walked over to Aphmau “My lady, I was meaning to talk to you before… this happened.” 

“Are you okay with this? You seemed weird when I was talking to Zane.” Aphmau’s mood softened when Garroth started talking to her and she was always worried if Garroth showed any signs of not being ok or happy. 

“I’m fine, I just wanted to talk about the village it’s becoming rather… busy? Don’t you think.” Garroth was diverging from the conversation. 

“Yes it truly has, but Garroth is something wrong with Zane?” 

Garroth didn’t have time to tell Aphmau what was going on because Donna came over to Aphmau while attached to Logan’s hip. Aphmau felt the love that radiated between them and it amazed how beautiful their relationship was. 

“Aphmau! I can’t believe how nice my mom is! I can’t believe she got the High Priest from O’Khasis!” exclaimed Donna. 

“Yeah it’s pretty crazy, I don’t think I’ve ever met your mom Donna does she live here?” 

Logan rolled his eyes and sighed “No she doesn’t live here but from what Donna has told me you don’t want her to live here.” Donna slapped his arm and furrowed her eyebrows for saying bad about her mother. 

Both Aphmau and Garroth tilted their heads in confusion. 

Donna noticed this and started explaining her mother’s situation “She’s just obsessed with cats and stuff and lives alone, I had to kinda run away but I told her where I was going and she just… never followed me.” As Donna was explaining this Levin started stumbling between the four of everyone there until Garroth finally picked him up and started playing with him. 

“Dear Irene…” Logan sighed when looking at Levin “He’s so old now, I remember when he was so small.” 

Aphmau smiled at her son “Yeah it’s crazy how his birthday is in a few months.” 

Donna squealed “I just love babies so much! I can’t wait till I and Logan have kids!” Logan’s eyes widened and he looked at Donna in shock, Donna was oblivious to Logan's face so she didn’t understand why Logan started dragging her away from Garroth and Aphmau to talk to her alone on the whole ‘children’ situation. 

Garroth and Aphmau turned back to each other after Logan dragged Donna away. 

“Do you think you would have playdates with Kyle or Alexis?” Garroth asked, lightly tickling Levin’s stomach making his smile a ton. 

“I asked Molly and Emma and they said that they’re cool with it when Kyle and Alexis are older.” Aphmau saw a beautiful purple dagger in Garroth’s sheath that he’s never owned before and she’s never seen before today. She pointed to his sheath getting Garroth’s attention. 

“What is it?” He asked, his voice with a tint of concern. He looked down at his sheath and saw the dagger and his shoulders dropped. 

“What’s that? I’ve never seen it before.” Aphmau asked Garroth. 

Garroth let Levin back down on the ground letting him grab onto his leg as Garroth took out the purple handled knife with a metallic blade “I found it while cleaning the Guard Station, it used to be Zenix’s blade that he twirled in his fingers when he was bored.” He looked up at Aphmau “I miss him so much, he was like a son to me. I haven’t heard anything for him in such a long time I just… I wonder if he’s okay?” Garroth’s voice was getting shaky. 

“Garroth,” She put her hand on Garroth’s arm and Cookie started snuggling against his leg “I know it’s hard and I don’t want to forget Zenix either he was a good person but-” 

Garroth shook his head and put the dagger bag in his sheath. “No, I’m sorry to burden you with this. You have enough on your plate already. The people of Phoenix Drop depend on you.” 

Aphmau tilted her head “Yes I understand that Garroth but I’m worried about you-” 

Garroth cut off Aphmau again trying to change the subject “When do you think we should throw a baby shower for Kyle and Alexis? Obviously after the wedding, but I was thinking it could be more of a get together than a baby shower.” 

Aphmau sighed and she squeezed Garroth’s arm lightly “You’re changing the subject Garroth.” 

Garroth slightly moved his arm away from Aphmau’s hand “My lady, I’m fine. Please don’t worry about me, now do you have any idea for this baby shower that we could do?” 

Aphmau sighed in defeat and let her arm drop to her side and pulled Cookie away from Garroth’s legs “I like your idea, we can hold it in Kiki’s farm once the wedding is over. And Garroth I want you to know that you can always talk to me.” 

Garroth chuckled “Thank you, my lady. I’ll be here on guard and if you ever need someone to walk you home or… have lunch with you I’m here.” 

Aphmau smiled and took Levin’s hand and brought him close to herself instead of Garroth “Okay, I’ll be going over to Emmalyn’s for a while to hang out and just talk to her because I haven’t in a while so please be safe.” 

“I will, my lady.” Garroth waved his hand as Aphmau, Levin, and Cookie walked away.

Before Aphmau could get out of Garroth’s line of sight Aphmau turned around to yell at him “AND I’LL THINK ABOUT LUNCH OKAY!” 

Garroth just gave her a thumbs up and she finally got out of Garroth’s line of sight. He then started to patrol the village again to make sure everyone was safe.

A broken and beaten man sat in a cell wearing all brown and green with a green mask covering the bottom half of his face. His breathing is off a pattern and he could die any second due to the lack of water and food, and the torture. 

Laurence walks up the man in the cell “You know a way out don’t you?” Laurence asks the man, he doesn’t answer. “You know there is some way out, don’t you?” Laurence asks again. 

The man took a deep breath “It… it will kill you.” 

“I’m already dead.” 

“It might kill you… or it will make you feel like death.” The man fixed his statement. 

“Why are you talking to me now?” Laurence asked, “Out of all the time you could’ve talked to me, why now?” Laurence crouched down to get closer to the man. 

“Because… I was once in your position and I know how you feel. I’ll help you.” 

Laurence smiled for the first time in a very long time “Thank you.” 

From outside the cell room was Sasha listening into the two men’s conversation. She was crying as she tried remembering her past before being a Shadow Knight but everything was blurry and the only thing she saw was Gene. 

“Fuck you… fuck you, Laurence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone complains "But copy + pasting is so eAsY!" My chapters are very long and sometimes to copy and paste tool (holding down your mouse button and dragging the mouse) just stops for me (because I think it might be too long) so I have to do it in sections so that takes time. Also, I'm starting school again so this is going to take up a lot of time so that's also going to be why these posts might be a little slowed down but again THAT. DOES. NOT. MEAN. I'M. STOPPING.   
>  I will be continuing this till the end, I will then work on my OWN book with my OWN ocs and then I want to work on the S2 book for MCD in between but I need to finish this one first <3   
> Love you guys lots <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my next few post, I'm not going to be putting notes because I'm lazy. I just want you guys to know I am so grateful for you guys reading my stuff, it really means a lot to me.   
> Love you guys <3 <3

Aphmau spent most of the day with Emmalyn besides when she went to go get lunch and Aphmau decided to take up Garroth’s offer for lunch and she hung out with him for the rest of the day. Over a week and a half Aphmau and some other people in the village got the wedding and the reception did along with the honeymoon boat that Donna wanted. Also during that week and a half Aphmau had found out that Donna’s mother was also the crazy cat lady that Aphmau had met while searching for Levin’s mother, her name is Ursula and she hates Kiki and Kiki hates her because ‘Ursula only cares about cats and that is so ignorant of the other animals in the world.’ Kiki’s words, not Aphmau’s. 

For the actual wedding, there was a long red carpet that went from the bottom of the stairs that went down to the beach to the back of the altar that was made out of white stone. The white wood was used as beams to hold up a gigantic arch that was covered in vines, flowers, and other types of plants. There were 12 chairs on both sides of the aisle so 24 people of Donna and Logan’s choosing could attend the wedding. There were fairy lights everywhere, on the stairs, on the altar, underneath the chairs, and it made everything a beautiful warm color that contrasted against the cool colors of the ocean. 

For the receptions, Kiki, Brenden, and Corey had made a little platform that made the Bride and Grooms taller than everyone to watch over the party. Everything was a variation of the color red, Logan’s favorite color, and Blue, Donna’s favorite color so the table clothes were either red or blue, the flowers on the table and that were placed everywhere were either red or blue, and even the cushions for the chairs were either red or blue. 

Finally for the food, Kawaii~Chan, Emma, and Molly had made a gigantic red and blue wedding cake that was covered in edible red and blue flowers with a wedding topper of Donna and Logan at the top. There was a giant table filled with red and blue food and red and blue drinks that looked beautiful and delicious. You could also tell who made what foods because Kawaii~Chan’s foods were very sweet and cute looking while Molly and Emma’s foods were darker colored and more for meals and not desserts. 

Currently, Aphmau was in her house collecting all of her makeup supplies while Belladonna and Zoey got Levin dressed in his room. All the girls had planned to go over Cadenza’s to get changed into their dresses that Cadenza and Zoey had made. Because today was the day of the wedding. 

Aphmau put the final makeup item in her bag and went downstairs and knocked on Levin’s door “Hey are you guys done I think we should head over now!” Aphmau yelled through the door. 

She heard footsteps and then Zoey opened Levin’s door “We’re done we’re just fixing up Levin’s hair.” Aphmau walked into the room behind Zoey and saw Levin in a little black suit with a light blue bow tie and handkerchief like his beautiful eyes that Aphmau could never get over. 

Belladonna put her last touches to Levin’s hair and gave him to Aphmau for her to gawk at him “Ah! My little boy, you look so handsome!” Aphmau said in a voice higher than usual. 

“Mama!” Levin giggled and hugged Aphmau. All three women melted from how cute Levin was acting. 

Belladonna whipped her hands together and then clapped “Okay well, I think we can go now. I can get the dogs and Zoey can get our bags so I’m pretty sure everything is good to go.” 

“Okay well, I’ll meet you guys outside.” Zoey nodded and Aphmau walked out of Levin’s room and out of her house grabbing her purple purse that she put her snacks and book in for the wedding. When she opened her door Zane stood in front of her about to knock on her door. 

Behind Zane was Garroth crossing his arms tightly as one of Zane’s guards clutched his unmasked check and the other guard was trying to help him. “What’s going on,” Aphmau asked looking past Zane’s shoulder to look at Garroth in worry.

“I’m sorry that we had met like this before the wedding but one of your guards didn’t show the proper respect my guards are used to be receiving. One thing led to another and your guard hit  _ my _ guard in the face with the hilt of his sword.” Zane’s voice dripped out of him like venom.

Aphmau’s eyes widened in shock “What? I’m so sorry he usually doesn’t act like that. Is there anything I can do?” Aphmau didn’t feel like getting the High Priest pissed on the day of the wedding. 

“It seems like it’s been resolved by your guard dropping his sword but I would like to ask of one thing.” Aphmau didn’t respond so Zane took that as a cue to keep talking “I would like your guard to attend the wedding so he may apologize to my guard professionally because I can still sense the tension, your guard will also have to wear formal clothes. No helmet.” 

Aphmau knew that Garroth didn’t like showing his face to anyone and it took a lot out of him to even show his face to Aphmau “I’m sorry but, that’s his choice he doesn’t like showing his face and I won’t force him to do something he doesn’t like.” 

Zane raised his eyebrow like he didn’t know what the word ‘choice’ meant “‘His choice’? I’m sorry but, you are the  _ Lord _ of Phoenix Drop, are you not? You can tell him what to do and he will abide by your rule.” 

Aphmau sighed and adjusted Levin who was resting on her hip “I’m sorry your Grace but, I will not force my guard to do something he doesn’t want to do.” 

Zane took a deep breath and fixed his balaclava “Since my warnings did not endure you to budge I am forced to be blunt. Make him wear formal wear or I refuse to perform Donna’s ceremony. Are we clear?” 

Aphmau let a small gasp escape her lips. She heard Zoey and Belladonna make their way up her stairs so she wanted to make this conversation quick between her and Zane “What do you mean?” 

“You see I am the  _ High Priest  _ of O’Khasis… a very prominent place and very much admired throughout the world. If I were to be put in danger by feeling unsafe then let’s just say the relations of O’Khasis and Phoenix Drop might suffer.” 

Aphmau never had a good feeling about Zane so him threatening to lie about Phoenix Drop made her suspicions stronger. She wanted to tell the guy to ‘fuck off’ but she didn’t want to ruin Donna’s big day so she bared her teeth and took a deep breath “Fine. I’ll make him wear formal wear.” Aphmau looked at Garroth with sad eyes. 

Zane was smirking under his balaclava “Good. You are a reasonable Lord I can tell though it’s obvious you care for your guards, that is a trait I can admire. I apologize, but when it comes to politics, you must understand how these things work. I look forward to seeing you at the wedding.” Zane nodded after he finished his statement and walked away making his guards follow him down the stairs of Aphmau’s house to where Zane was going next.

At the end of this Zoey and Belladonna came out of the house, Belladonna was holding all of the dog's leashes and Zoey was carrying two backpacks. She told the two girls to wait while Aphmau went over to the tense Garroth to see what happened between him and the guard. 

“Garroth,” Aphmau raised her eyebrows in concern “what was that about?” 

Garroth’s breathing was shaky “I’m sorry. I just… I just don’t know what came over me.” Garroth looked like he was panicking. 

Aphmau felt bad for Garroth and she knew that he didn’t act out so she just knew something was wrong. She rubbed Garroth’s arm “It’s okay, they’ll be gone after the wedding.” 

Garroth adjusted his helmet and almost melted into Aphmau’s hand “I understand the importance of a High Priest such as… Zane but, to have someone like him come to a ceremony of a village they’ve never probably even heard of is just… insane.” 

Aphmau nodded her head “Somehow Donna’s mother bought them to come here I still don’t understand it.” She agreed with how insane this situation was. 

“I see. If it’s for Donna, I can deal with them for a few days.” Garroth picked up the diamond sword that he dropped on the ground and put it on his sheath. 

Aphmau decided that now was the best time to tell Garroth what Zane wanted him to do at the wedding tonight. She let Levin walk over to Zoey and Aphmau turned her body slightly to talk to Garroth in somewhat privacy. “We need to talk.”

Garroth tilted his head and turned his body slightly to match Aphmau’s “About what?” He placed his hand on Aphmau’s back. 

Aphmau took a deep breath “Zane wants you to wear formal wear and not your usual guard outfit… helmet included.” 

Garroth started looking off into the distance of the hill of Aphmau’s house. His fingers twitched “I refuse.” 

Aphmau crossed her arms while still holding her small handheld purse and took a breath not looking at Garroth “Garroth… that’s an order.” She never wanted to say those four words to Garroth. 

Garroth’s finger twitched again “Zane is wearing a balaclava to cover his face, isn’t that suspicious of a High Priest.” His voice was getting angrier. 

Aphmau went into the front of Garroth to whisper to him “Garroth, he won’t perform the ceremony for Donna if you don’t.” Her voice was more stern than usual. 

Garroth was silent for a moment. Aphmau looked back at Zoey and Belladonna who were playing with Levin, Belladonna saw Aphmau staring at them and encouraged her to continue talking to Garroth. “Then you can find a new guard.” Garroth spoke up “I refuse to show my face.” 

Belladonna and Zoey snapped their heads up and Aphmau contorted her face in confusion “Garroth?” She felt tears start brimming her eye because she couldn’t imagine a world where Garroth wasn’t her guard. 

Garroth was silent for a moment before slumping his shoulders down and taking a big breath. He moved his head to look at Aphmau in the eyes, even with the helmet on Aphmau knew exactly what Garroth’s face was and she knew that he was feeling immense guilt. “I’m sorry my lady. I would never leave you I just… wouldn’t my face take away from Donna’s wedding? I mean?” he shrugged his shoulders and took off his glove to wipe a tear from Aphmau’s eyes. 

Aphmau looked away as Garroth touched her face with his hand “It’s fine. You can take the day off.” She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

Garroth tilted his head and put his glove back on “You’re relieving me of my duties for the day, even with the wedding.” 

“Yes, I know how much your privacy means to you Garroth.” 

Aphmau could tell Garroth was smiling “Thank you, my lady. This means more than you know. I’ll keep watch from outside the village hidden in a place where no one can see my uniform, thank you. I hope the wedding is beautiful.”

Aphmau nodded and walked over to Zoey and Belladonna picking Levin up and resting him on her hip “Garroth make sure no one tries to steal anything from my house okay?” 

Garroth chuckled and walked over to the group “I’ll try my hardest but you know I’m not the best guard.” 

“HA!” Belladonna yelled, “You’re so full of bullshit!” She started laughing. 

“Garroth is just trying to get compliments okay everyone just walks away and wave, walk away and wave.” Zoey started walking away stupidly and waving away. Belladonna started following in suit but it was more difficult because she had a herd of dogs to control. 

Aphmau was laughing at her two friends as they walked away “Okay have a nice day.” 

“You too my lady.” Aphmau and Levin waved goodbye as they walked away from Garroth following Zoey and Belladonna. 

Zoey, Belladonna, and Aphmau were all walking to Cadenza’s house to get their dresses on. “Where is Kitten? I thought she was supposed to walk with us?” Aphmau asked while holding Levin’s hand to teach him to walk. 

“I think she is already at Cadenza’s,” Zoey answered. 

“Oh yeah!” Belladonna exclaimed right after “She slept over Cadenza’s house to help Cadenza on the last day.” 

“Really? Huh I didn’t know Cadenza was working so hard,” said Aphmau. 

“Yeah, she was working till last night according to Zoey. I think the last dress she made was Emmalyn’s right?” Belladonna raised her eyebrows at Zoey. 

Zoey thought for a second “Uh yeah. I think the last dress that Cadenza was making was Emmalyn’s which is nice.” 

Aphmau butt in “I bet all the dresses are amazing!”

Belladonna nodded her head “All the dresses are so pretty! It’s crazy how they were all made in a week or something.” Zoey adjusted the bag she was carrying on her back. The bag that Zoey was holding contained some toys for the kids to play with, extra clothes in case someone needs to or wants to change, snacks for the dogs and dog food, and finally make up for some of the girls that couldn’t use their makeup.

“What were you and Garroth talking about over back at your house?” Zoey asked Aphmau. 

“Oh just, Garroth didn’t want to show his face at the wedding and Zane said that if he didn’t Zane wouldn’t do the ceremony so I just told Garroth to take the day off.” She responded. 

Belladonna shivered “I’m getting like total creepy vibes off of Zane and I do not like it.” 

Aphmau gasped “Same! When I first met him my stomach just felt terrible!” Aphmau took one of the snacks for Levin out of her bag and gave it to the baby who was now being carried by her. 

“I just felt like bad energy coming from him.” Zoey agreed with both girls. The group walked up to Cadenza’s doors, they heard loads of talking and laughing from inside the house so they assumed that most of the girls were already there. Zoey knocked on the door and a few seconds later Kiki opened the door. 

She was wearing a beautiful peach colored dress that was off the shoulder and went to her knees. She had long black socks on with black shoes that looked very durable and very thick, her hair was in one big braid with strands sticking out to make it look fuller, and finally, she had mostly natural makeup besides red lipstick on. “Hey, guys! You guys can come in!” The group of girls followed Kiki into the house leaving the dogs and Zoey’s two bags upstairs while they went downstairs. 

The girls who were currently getting dresses were Emmalyn, Kitten, and Kawaii~Chan and the girls that were dressed were Cadenza, Kiki, Emma, Molly, and Donna but Aphmau couldn’t see her. Cadenza handed Aphmau, Zoey, and Belladonna their dresses to go change while she held Levin and took care of them while Aphmau was busy changing. The girls that were already dressed were currently doing their makeup and talking to each other. 

“Okay but come on you have to think he’s hot!” Kiki argued. 

Molly rolled her eyes “Kiki, that man is creepy! He never shows his face, it’s weird!” 

“I’ve seen his face,” Kiki muttered and shrugged her shoulders. 

Every girl who wasn’t changing mouths dropped open. Kiki’s face was bright red but her blush hid it so it wasn’t so noticeable. 

“What?” Cadenza asked, almost a whisper “Did you just say you saw his face?” 

Emma moved closer to Kiki “According to O’Khasis, my childhood, the High Priest of O’Khasis has never shown his face in public. So how did you see it?” 

Kiki started stuttering trying to find the right words “D-D-Did I say that-that I saw his… I saw his face? I don’t think I said that.” Even though Kiki’s dark skin didn’t show blush, there was a slight red to her cheeks that was noticeable.

Kitten finished getting changed into her long silky red dress that had a slit in it to show her leg. She gasped and pointed at Kiki like she was guilty of something “YOU KISSED HIM!” 

Everyone gasped in the room including Aphmau, Zoey, and Belladonna. Kiki’s mouth dropped and she turned her head to Kitten “I did not! We were just hanging out!” 

Cadenza started laughing which made her cover her mouth “Kiki you were though! We saw you, you and Zane were behind my house near the woods and you guys kissed!” 

Kiki covered her face in embarrassment “I did not! He is the High Priest, he doesn’t kiss people!” 

Zoey finished changing into her long pastel green colored fluffy dress with her green high heels that had straps that wrapped around her leg to her knee. She went over to Kiki to comfort her and calm her down “Kiki if you did kiss him… was he nice?” 

Everyone was quiet waiting for Kiki to speak. After a minute she finally lifted her head out of her hands and looked up at the group “He was… sweet and I feel like we’ve really connected and maybe if we spend some more time together we can make something.” 

All the girls melted from how cute Kiki was with her and Zane’s story. Kawaii~Chan squealed and started hopping on her feet. 

“Kawaii~Chan loves love! It’s so pretty! Kawaii~Chan can’t wait for their wedding when Kawaii~Chan finds love!” 

Cadenza looked at Zoey “What was it like marrying Belladonna?” Cadenza asked the married woman. 

“Oh, it was amazing!” Zoey remembered, “Belladonna didn’t want a ‘normal’ wedding so instead of us having wedding dresses we had wedding pantsuits.” After Zoey said ‘pantsuits’ Belladonna finished putting on her black pantsuit she was wearing for the wedding. 

Belladonna went over to her wife and kissed her head “Zoey was nervous the entire time and almost puked, Kitten couldn’t stop laughing.” 

Aphmau was getting her hair done by Molly after she finished putting her lilac off the shoulder gown that had seen through long sleeves with stars embroidered on them. “Have you guys seen Donna? Isn’t she supposed to be here?” 

Cadenza looked and walked around the floor until she heard heavy breathing from one of the bathrooms. The girls walked to the bathroom when Cadenza motioned to come over to her. They tried to open the door but it was locked. 

“Donna?” Aphmau asked knocking on the door putting her ear against it “Donna you okay?” 

They heard a click and the door slowly opened to show Donna sitting on a closed toilet with her face red and her eyes puffy with tears. Her hair and makeup were how it normally was but her dress was a big white gown that had pieces of see-through fabric that laid across her shoulders and went down along her body and her shoes had a blocky heel and showed most of her feet and was covered in shiny sparkles. 

Aphmau went on her knees and held Donna’s hand “Donna, what’s going on are you okay?” 

Donna huffed “I just never thought I’d be getting married.” 

“Why? You are so lovable Donna who wouldn’t want to marry you?” This weird shell that’s always been around Aphmau’s heart that grew whenever she was around Donna started breaking away. 

“I’m a total man gawker!” Everyone started giggling of some sort because of Donna “But come on, I see a cute guy and I can  _ not _ talk to him but this time… this time it’s different. Logan is so sweet, so different I just… am I good enough for him considering why I ‘fell’ in love with him in the beginning.”

“Donna, why are you thinking about this right now?” Aphmau asked Donna, caressing her thumb against Donna’s hand. 

“I just want Logan to be happy, have you ever loved someone so much you question everything about yourself. Like you’re not good enough for them.” 

Aphmau knew what Donna was talking about, she has never said that she loved someone but she knew what Donna meant. Aphmau had always felt weird around Donna and always tried to be her best self around her and she never knew why but now she did, she loved Donna, she loved her so much. She would do anything for Donna because she cared about her so much.    
Aphmau sighed because no matter how much she loved Donna she knew what was right in this situation “Donna… Do you truly love Logan.”

“With all my heart.” 

Aphmau almost didn’t want to continue and just leave this conversation, leave Donna, but she knew she couldn’t “Then don’t question it. He wants to be with you. Just stop thinking and be happy with him.” 

Donna almost started crying again and her mouth was slightly opened. “I love you Aphmau.”

Aphmau almost started crying but she sucked it up and stood upbringing Donna with her “I love you too and I love you so much that I know that you should get married right now because we have?” Aphmau looked back at the group of girls to see how long they had till the wedding. 

“We have close to ten minutes till the wedding so we should probably be finishing up now and head out.” 

Donna nodded and Aphmau brought her out of the bathroom and all the girls finished putting their makeup on and fixing up their hair. They got their purses, their bags, and their extra clothes and shoes they needed in case they needed to change. 

Aphmau stood across from Dale who was a little behind Logan because he was his best man. Zane was wearing the outfit that Aphmau had first met him in but in the colors white and gold instead of Black and Gray. All 24 chairs were filled with people from the village, some that Aphmau knew and some that Aphmau didn’t, she assumed that the people she didn’t know we're friends of Logan because Aphmau wanted to assume that she knew all of Donna’s friends but she didn’t know. Molly carried Alexis as the baby girl threw rose petals all over the aisle to make way for the bride and Brian walked beside his mother holding a pillow with two golden wedding bands. Molly and Alexis went to their seats while Brian went to stand next to Aphmau to wait for his cue to give the rings to Logan and Donna. 

As the wedding music started playing she saw Donna walk from the stairs down the beach by herself and onto the aisle to her future husband, Logan. Aphmau almost started crying from how beautiful Donna was in her dress and how beautiful everything was. 

Donna made her way to the altar and held hands with Logan while standing across from him. Aphmau could tell that Logan almost started crying for the same reason Aphmau almost started crying. “We are gathered here today with family and friends to celebrate Donna and Logan’s wedding,” Zane spoke up. 

“These two souls will be joining forever as one in his realm and the next. The bond of eternity will keep them together and in that bond, they shall find the companionship and love.” That was Brian’s cue to give rings to Logan and Donna, after that Brian went to his seat which was next to his mom Molly. 

Logan and Donna held the rings in their hands waiting to put them on each other. Zane slightly turned his body to Logan “Logan Daniells, do you take Donna Fisher to be your lawfully wedded wife?” 

Logan took a shaky breath “I do.” 

Zane slightly turned his body to Donna “And Donna Fisher, do you take Logan Daniells to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

Donna looked back at Aphmau with eyes filled with worry. Aphmau smiled and nodded her head for Donna to do what she wanted to do. Donna took a shaky breath the same as Logan “I do.” They put their rings on each other and then began to say their vows which made almost everyone in the ceremony start crying silently from how beautiful their vows were. 

Zane wasn’t affected by these vows and he continued to do his job “Does anyone object?” Zane looked around the beach, no one said anything “Okay well, it is now my honor to present to you all Mr. and Mrs. Daniells! You may now kiss the bride!”

Donna took Logan’s head and dipped him to kiss him passionately. Everyone cheered and in the forest near the beach Aphmau saw the smiling face of Garroth watching from the sidelines, Aphmau didn’t say anything for Garroth’s sake. 

Donna and Logan lifted their hands in the air “PARTY TIME!” Donna yelled, making everyone cheer again and Kiki guided the big crowd to the village plaza where the reception was taking place. Logan followed behind his beautiful wife smiling so much Aphmau thought he was faking it but she was smiling just the same for the newlywed couple. Zane was the last one to walk to the party. 

Everyone started eating and drinking and dancing when they arrived at the party. They all sat at tables sitting next to who they wanted to sit next to who they wanted but a seat was empty next to Aphmau for Garroth even though she knew he wasn’t coming. 

While everyone was eating and having a good time Logan stood up and clinked his fork against his drinking glass to get everyone’s attention. Everyone turned their heads up to where Logan and Donna were “I just want to thank everyone for coming here!” Logan yelled, “I can’t believe I’m marrying the woman of my dreams and I want to thank Dale.” 

Everyone looked confused and turned their head to Aphmau which got Logan to burst out laughing “I’m kidding! I’m kidding! I love that drunk Dale but I do need to thank Aphmau for basically introducing me to Donna,” Logan pointed his fork to Aphmau “if you had never gotten this village in such good shape I wouldn’t have ever heard about this place and I would have never met my lovely Donna.” 

Aphmau started laughing “You’re welcome! Even though you're a MAJOR JACKASS!” She yelled. 

Logan clutched his chest like he was hurt while everyone was laughing. “You are so mean! There is a reason I never liked you!” 

Aphmau just flipped him off which got him to clutch his chest and fall to his chair faking that he was hurt. Dale then stood up holding a beer bottle even though Molly kept telling Dale to sit down. 

“Ya know… I thought because of Logan’s personality he would be at a Brothel right now but nope! He is with the SECOND most beautiful girl because obviously, my wife is the first.” 

Donna stuck her tongue out at Dale “Jokes on you! My husband is stable in his drinking!” 

A wave of ‘ooh's went across the reception which got Aphmau to stand up “Okay everyone we don’t need Drunk fighting with an insane woman!” 

Donna gasped “APHMAU! That’s so mean!” 

“You thought Kiki was stealing your man, FOR NO REASON!” Everyone started laughing at their banter. 

“THERE WAS A REASON!” Donna yelled back and got Kiki, who was next to Aphmau’s table, pulled Aphmau down to stop Donna and her from fighting. Donna then stood up and got everyone’s attention “No but thank you all for coming to see me marry the man of my dreams.” Logan stood up and kissed Donna and everyone cheered. 

“NOW LET’S PARTY!” Logan yelled which made everyone cheer. 

Kawaii~Chan dragged Brenden out to the dance floor to start dancing but Brenden had no idea how to dance and just stood there while Kawaii~Chan was dancing around him, Aphmau saw Emmalyn drop her head and take a book out of her handbag and began to read it to distract herself from Kawaii~Chan and Brenden... Dale dragged Molly to the dance floor and started dancing around her but he was stumbling around while Molly was just moving her shoulders up and down in a flowing motion. Zane moved in next to Kiki’s table and began talking to her about her knowledge about werewolves, Aphmau saw the love in Zane’s eyes when he looked at Kiki while she talked passionately about her interest but Aphmau still didn’t feel comfortable around Zane but she just wanted Kiki to be happy so she didn’t intrude on their conversation. Emma and Corey were sitting down at their table eating and holding hands just being a loving couple as they stared into each other's eyes. 

Aphmau felt a light tap on her shoulder and she turned her body in the chair to see Garroth in a suit standing behind her “Hello my lady.” 

Aphmau’s eyes widened and she jumped out of her chair to hug him and cling against his neck “Garroth! I didn’t think you were going to come.” She gasped and placed her hands on the sides of Garroth’s face “Your face! Your helmet!” 

Garroth chuckled and took Aphmau’s hands off of his face and held them “I’m sorry about what happened earlier at your house. There are some things about myself that I’m just not ready to deal with myself… if that makes sense.”

A new shell started forming around Aphmau’s heart as she talked to Garroth “Garroth, forget about it. Let’s dance!” 

Garroth chuckled and raised his eyebrow “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? Let’s try this again.” Garroth took one of Aphmau’s hands and kissed it, Aphmau didn’t flinch away “My lady, may I have this dance?” 

“Of course.” 

Garroth smiled “All right, let’s go.” 

Garroth dragged Aphmau out to the dance floor and started dancing with her as the music changed from high tempo to a slow dancing song which got Garroth to teach Aphmau how to slow dance.

Donna leaned over to Logan looking at Garroth and Aphmau slow dance “I know it’s my wedding but… I wouldn’t be mad if Garroth proposed to Aphmau right now.” 

“Really?” Logan raised his eyebrow “You think Garroth would propose? I feel like she would.”

“Don’t make me divorce you the day of our wedding.” Donna laughed. 

Logan rolled his eyes “Hey! I’m just saying Garroth is way too much of a wimp to purpose to her, so she definitely would.” Logan turned his attention to the almost setting sun “Do you think that we should start heading down to the boat?” 

Donna looked at the almost setting sun as well “Yeah, if you want to.” 

Logan nodded and stood up helping Donna up, they slowly made their way down to the dance floor and Donna made her way to Aphmau and Garroth who were slow dancing. 

“Hey Aphmau, we’re going to go on the boat now okay?” 

“Oh yeah! Sure, could I watch you guys leave? I just want to make sure the boat works.” 

Donna looked at Logan to see his answer and he shrugged his shoulders “Sure! Just tell someone to watch over the party.” 

“I can go ask Zoey, Belladonna, and Kitten to watch over the party,” Garroth spoke up.

“That’s cool!” Donna said, “We’re going to head out now!” 

Aphmau nodded and she and Garroth made their way over to Zoey, Belladonna, and Kitten while Donna and Logan made their way down to the beach to get on their white honeymoon boat that was covered in flowers. 

Zoey agreed to watch over the party while Aphmau watched over Donna and Logan to make sure that they were okay and the boat didn’t explode, Aphmau had a fear about that after the Visher incident. Donna and Logan were already on their boat and sailing away when Garroth and Aphmau finally got the dock. 

“Hm. There they go.” Aphmau noted as she and Garroth sat down on the edge of the altar facing the way the boat was going. 

“This was a very nice wedding you threw… unlike some of the other weddings I’ve attended.”

Aphmau laughed “It was okay, I’m just happy everything got here in time.” 

“Hm,” Aphmau was looking out on the ocean as Garroth moved his hand closer to Aphmau’s “I wonder… do you think that we-” Garroth almost got his pinky to touch Aphmau’s when they heard footsteps approaching them. Both of them turned around to see Zane making his way towards them. 

Garroth and Aphmau stood up, Garroth was slightly in front of Aphmau in a protective manner but Aphmau didn’t know why she would need protection. Zane crossed his arms when he got to them “At last… I knew there was something about you.” Garroth’s hands were twitching like he was waiting to grab a sword that wasn’t there “Long time no see… big brother.” 

Aphmau’s jaw dropped “WHAT!?” She yelled in surprise to Garroth whose face was filled with rage and anger. 

Zane raised his eyebrow “What? Shocked to know that Garroth has a family?” 

“I just,” Aphmau didn’t know exactly what was going on “I just wasn’t expecting it to be you of all people.” 

“Well, Lord Aphmau, let me give you some history on your Guard who you claim you know so well.” Zane started looking at Garroth in the eyes “Garroth is the firstborn to the Lord of O’Khasis, I am the lowly second born, and then we have a brother named Vlyad.”

“You don’t get to say Vlyad’s name. You never appreciated him when he was alive.” 

Zane scoffed “Our younger brother Vlyad is gone.”

Aphmau was looking between Garroth and Zane “I’m so sorry but, Garroth is a Lord?!”

Garroth turned his back to Zane and walked back to where Aphmau and he were once sitting.

Zane rolled his eyes “ _ To be _ Lord, to be exact. He’s not Lord yet, as our Father has not passed away, Gods forfend. However, two years ago Garroth was set to inherit the position of Lord, he had been training sometimes as a guard to protect father even though it was against his father’s wishes. Then, a treaty was signed between the City of Scaleswind and O’Khasis...we were about to go to war. Thankfully Father had set up an arranged marriage between the firstborns of our estates.” 

“What?” Aphmau looked back at Garroth “You have a fiance?” She asked her guard. 

“He  _ had _ a fiance. He backed out because he claimed he didn’t ‘love’ her and fled. Father disowned him.” Zane was quiet waiting for Aphmau or Garroth to say something but both their backs were turned away from him “Hm, I’ll give you two some time to talk now. Aphmau, come to me tomorrow morning if you want to know more about your… guard.” Zane walked away from the duo letting them be alone. 

Aphmau went over to where Garroth was standing and put her hand on his shoulder “You’ve been hiding this whole time?” 

Garroth slightly turned his head to Aphmau “I never meant to deceive you.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me anything?” She asked him. 

Garroth looked out to the ocean “I’m not suited to lead others. I’m suited to protect those who can better the happiness of the people around them. I was born to become a Lord… I was not given the choice based on my confidence or abilities. I know I am not a natural-born leader - I’m perfectly okay with that. I do what I’m good at.” 

“What about your fiance?” 

“My fiance?” Garroth turned towards Aphmau “We’ve never even met! My father wanted me to marry someone I don’t even know! Now he sends Zane to do his dirty work to fetch me…” He drifted off for a second and started muttering to himself “Wait, how did Zane know I was here? He couldn’t have just come here because of Donna’s mother… she’s not even?” 

“What are you going to do?” Aphmau asked, holding Garroth’s hands. 

He hesitated “I don’t know. I need some time to think about this.” 

“Why can’t you just ignore Zane and not go back.” 

Garroth huffed “My lady, you do not understand if I don’t confront my father… he’ll do something terrible I fear. The city-state of O’Khasis claimed to be an entity that  _ prevents _ monarchs from coming to power but that’s a boat of lies. O’Khasis runs completely dictated by my father and has more military power than anything you’ve seen.” 

“Maybe you can go into hiding again?” Aphmau knew that was the weakest of options but she didn’t know what Garroth could do. 

“No… No, I’m sure Zane knows that I care for this village and its people. He’ll do something terrible.”

“What? He’s a High Priest! He can’t do terrible things to villages.” Aphmau argued against Garroth. 

“He wouldn’t, he’s just a threatening messenger boy. I still don’t understand! How could he… and all this… this is just all horrible timing… horrible!” Garroth started panicking about this whole situation. 

Aphmau put her hands on Garroth’s face “Garroth, calm down please.” A place in her heart for Garroth was starting to form in her heart. 

“Aphmau, you don’t understand. Being forced to marry someone you don’t even love... I-I just… she’s not the one I…” Garroth faltered as he looked into Aphmau’s beautiful brown eyes. Garroth placed his hands on Aphmau’s and he melted into hers.

“Garroth, just talk to Zane. He is your brother after all.” 

Garroth rolled his eyes “You don’t know my family… they’re not as kind as they may seem.” Garroth sighed “I need some time to think about this my lady, please I don’t want to make any decisions that would hurt you… err… this village. Of course. Now, please I need some time to think, I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” 

Aphmau took her hands off of Garroth’s face and took a deep breath trying to explain what had just happened in her mind. Garroth looked like he was about to cry so Aphmau decided to try and cheer him up “Do you want to walk me home? Or maybe stay at the party for a while longer?” 

Garroth took a deep breath “I can take you to the party but I think I’m going to head back to the Guard Station to sleep and just think about everything.” 

Aphmau nodded “Okay, that sounds fun. I just want you to be okay.”

“Thank you, my lady.” Garroth took Aphmau’s hand and walked slowly with her back to the party just taking in the scenery of the village. Garroth left Aphmau near Zoey, Belladonna, and Kitten who were near all the kids. Aphmau mostly just talked with the three girls while drinking and eating small desserts, she didn’t tell them what had happened at the dock because she was still processing everything and was still worried about Garroth and didn’t know if he was okay. She hung out with Levin a ton and played with the other kids like Alexis and Kyle who were just a little younger than Levin but he was still very different and smarter than the two other kids. 

Towards the end of the party, everyone started leaving and going back home, first, it was Molly and Dale and their two kids, then it was Emma and Corey and her baby, and then Kiki left saying that she needed to do something but Aphmau didn’t have a good feeling on what she was doing. Aphmau, Zoey, Belladonna, and Kitten along with Levin and Aphmau’s dogs were the last ones to leave the party after cleaning up a little bit to make sure the plaza wasn’t a dump when they woke up the next day. Kitten was the one to walk Aphmau’s dogs back to their house while Zoey and Belladonna went back home to go to sleep. Aphmau walked alongside Kitten while helping Levin walk on her feet, she was also carrying the two bags that Zoey was carrying when they got to the wedding. Kitten said goodnight to Aphmau and walked down the stairs and made her way to her house which she shared with Zoey and Belladonna. 

Aphmau went to bed that night very confused and worried about her right-hand guard Garroth. 

Aphmau woke up to the sound of knocking at her door. She made her way out of her bed and fixed her hair a bit before opening the door, at the door was Zoey and Kitten. 

“Oh hey guys, did I sleep in? Normally I wake up pretty early.” 

“Oh no you’re cool, we just wanted to know if you were okay,” Kitten asked. 

“Okay?” Aphmau questioned, “Why would I not be okay?” 

“After you came back from the docks with Garroth you seemed really… dazed so we wanted to ask you if you were okay,” Zoey explained why they were here a little more. 

“Oh, yeah I'm fine, nothing happened I just have to…” Aphmau remembered what Zane said last night “I just have to go see Zane today, do you know where he is?”

“Zane?” Zoey raised her eyebrow and looked at Kitten and then back at Aphmau “Um, I’m pretty sure he’s at Kiki’s farm because he said the motel was ‘disgusting’ and Kiki offered him a room.” 

Kitten groaned “I love Kiki but, she needs to be careful around Zane. I don’t trust him.”

“Yeah, me neither but I still need to talk to him. Also, when do you think we should clean up the beach and the plaza?” 

“I think Brenden and Kawaii~Chan are cleaning up the beach while Cadenza, Kiki, and Molly are cleaning up the plaza so if you want to help you can but you don’t have to,” answered Zoey. 

“Hm,” Aphmau heard the sound of Levin crying “well I guess that’s my cue! I don’t feel safe taking Levin with me while I go talk to Zane so could you guys watch over him after I feed him?” 

“Oh yeah sure!” Zoey exclaimed, “We were also gonna ask if you wanted us to watch over Levin.” 

Aphmau laughed “Okay well you guys can come in.” She left the door open for Zoey and Kitten as she made her way downstairs to get Levin. Zoey closed the door and made herself home with Kitten. 

Aphmau walked back up the stairs holding Levin and put him in his kiddy chair “Where is Belladonna, you guys are always together.” Aphmau asked while preparing Levin’s food. 

“Bella is out doing something, I’m not sure what but I think she is coming back sometime around noon? It’s just simple merchant things.” Zoey answered. 

Aphmau cut up some mangos “Sometimes I forget that you also run a business and you’re not a nanny.” 

Kitten laughed “Aph, I work with her and I forget she is a merchant sometimes.” 

Zoey rolled her eyes “Kitten how can you forget you work with me.” 

“I just said that stupid,” said Kitten. 

Aphmau just smiled as she poured the mangos and other fruits she cut up into a small bowl with yogurt and crushed up granola bits. “I don’t understand how you guys haven’t killed each other already, it truly amazes me.” 

Zoey scoffed “I’m surprised too with this idiot always by my side.” She pointed to Kitten “She’s like a lost puppy without me it’s adorable.” Ki tten rolled her eyes and lightly slapped Zoey’s hand away “Whatever.” She muttered. Kitten looked up at Aphmau “Hey Aphmau, can I ask you about Garroth?” 

A million thoughts went through Aphmau’s head as she wiped the cutting board off “Uh… yeah, what’s up?” 

“You two were dancing last night and… I got a good look at his face and he was smiling, so are you interested in him?”

Aphmau’s face was a light pink and the spot in her heart for Garrot throbbed “What? W-Why?” 

Kitten shrugged “You guys seem close and I feel like you guys would be a cute couple.” 

Aphmau thought for a second, she and Garroth were close but she never thought of their relationship like a couple relationship, maybe she just wasn’t ready with everything going on and Garroth was not ready with what he was dealing with “Hm, I guess? Maybe when things aren’t so complicated right now we could try to be together but right now… right now I have to see Zane.” 

“HA!” Kitten laughed which got a confused reaction out of Zoey. Aphmau just shook her head and grabbed some clothes and then went downstairs to go change and be out of view. 

Aphmau changed into a lilac long one-piece pantsuit and tied a see-through purple scarf around her waist as a belt. She tied her long thick hair back with a purple ribbon and put purple on a tie on sandals that wrapped around her leg. She went back upstairs to see Zoey playing peek-a-boo with Levin, Aphmau started packing a shoulder bag with food, books, and water. She also tied her sheath around her waist and put her beautiful longsword into its sheath showing its handle that was a light pink color and looked like it had small angel wings coming out of it. 

She put her bag around her body and grabbed an apple from her fruit basket “Okay, well I’m going to head out stay safe guys.” 

“We will!” Zoey exclaimed, looking up from Levin to answer Aphmau.

Aphmau nodded and walked out of her house, closing her door as she left. She decided not to take one of her dogs because she didn’t feel comfortable with them around Zane even though they would probably get along with the animals on Kiki’s farm. While making her way down the stairs she did see Brenden taking down the altar and Kawaii~Chan watching from the sand on a picnic blanket, even though Aphmau wanted to see Zane she decided to go down to the beach to say hi to Kawaii~Chan and Brenden. 

Aphmau saw that Kawaii~Chan was wearing a pink and white striped bathing suit bra and pink and white striped bathing suit trunks with their black cat tail right above trunks, their long pink hair was tied up in a bun under a light brown floppy hat with a pink ribbon in the middle and holes for their black cat ears. They were also wearing pink heart-shaped sunglasses, which Aphmau thought tied the whole outfit together. 

“Hey, Kawaii~Chan!” Aphmau held onto her bag “What are you doing?” 

Kawaii~Chan looked up at Aphmau “Oh hello Aphmau~Senpai! Kawaii~Chan is just having a picnic on the beach with Brenden~Kun. By the way Aphmau~Senpai the wedding was amazing! You must plan Kawaii~Chan’s wedding!” 

Aphmau’s eyes widened “You’re having a wedding?” 

“Huh?” Kawaii~Chan tilted their head and then realized what Aphmau said “Oh no, no, no! When Kawaii~Chan  _ does _ get married. There are too many kawaii things and places Kawaii~Chan wants to visit first before Kawaii~Chan settles down and has little Kawaii~Chan’s of their own!” 

“Aww, that’s cute!” Aphmau gawked “So… what’s Brenden doing?” 

Kawaii~Chan rolled their eyes “Well, Kawaii~Chan figured since Aphmau~Senpai worked super-duper hard on the wedding, Kawaii~Chan would come to the beach to help out with cleaning up! But, Brenden~Kun saved a little spot and now he won’t let Kawaii~Chan do any work.” 

“Oh that sucks, do you want me to talk to him?”

Kawaii~Chan shook their head “No, it’s fine! Kawaii~Chan is going to go ask Brenden~Kun to get more food so Kawaii~Chan can work.” Kawaii~Chan looked over to Aphmau’s house “Do you think you’re going to upgrade your house?” 

Aphmau raised her eyebrow and looked over at her house, it was pretty bland just normal wood like every other house but her bottom floor and backyard were the places that she stayed most of the time. After the fight with Zenix, her house got most of the top half blown off of it and Aphmau did want to upgrade it but she wanted to focus more on the other villagers' houses so she just did the same design that her house had before the fight with Zenix. “Uh… I mean I would like to but I can’t right now.” 

Kawaii~Chan looked at Aphmau “Why not?” 

Aphmau shrugged “I don’t have the time with being a Lord and all that.”

Kawaii~Chan was silent for a moment while looking at Aphmau’s house again “I could help rebuild your house. It would take a few weeks because my magick makes things pretty easy.” 

Aphmau’s eyes widened “Really?” She exclaimed, “You would do that for me?” 

“Of course! You take care of everyone in the village but it seems like you forget about yourself.” Kawaii~Chan smiled sweetly “Of course I’ll need some people to help me get materials and just help me in general.” 

“Yeah of course! Emma has a husband named Corey and he is an architect and builds things so he can help you, also Brenden can help you, and I’m sure if you just ask around people will show you where to get things.”

“Hm! Last thing, what’s Aphmau~Senpai’s favorite color?” 

Aphmau rolled her eyes and swayed her dress a little “Purple.” 

Kawaii~Chan giggled “Kawaii~Chan should’ve guessed, I’m just going to relax a little bit now so have a good day Aphmau~Senpai.” 

Aphmau nodded “Okay, have a good day Kawaii~Chan!” 

“You too!” 

Aphmau then waved goodbye to Brenden while he was working and then made her way to Kiki’s farm. Aphmau was almost to Kiki’s farm when she bumped into Belladonna who looked very angry and her steps were full of rage. 

Belladonna’s long peachy hair was in rows and rows of braids then went down to her thighs and the tiny hairs that were near her hairline were in pretty swirly shapes. Her face looked like if you were to ever talk to her she would kick your teeth in. 

Aphmau decided to test her luck “Hey Belladonna, what’s going on? You okay?” 

Belladonna exhaled deeply out of her nose like a bull “I’m just mad, stupid fucking life and it’s stupid fucking mortals.” Aphmau swears that she saw an extra eye on Belladonna’s face but it went away as soon as she saw it. 

“What do you mean ‘mortal’?” asked Aphmau. 

Belladonna realized who she was talking to and her eyes widened “Nothing, everything is fine. Just be careful with what you do, who you talk to, and what you might see. You might fuck everything up.”

“What does that mean?” 

“Nothing, everything is just wrong and unbalanced. Everything is too loud and too bright. I'm surprised Kitten can function. ”The Karagosha looked down at Aphmau “Nothing, I mean nothing. Have a nice day.” Belladonna then stormed away from Aphmau leaving her in a confused mess. Aphmau wanted to go after Belladonna because she knew that something was wrong but Belladonna was mad and Aphmau didn’t want Belladonna to get any madder than she already was. Aphmau decided to ignore it and finally make her way to Kiki’s farm which was only a few feet in front of her. 

Because Kiki’s farm was only a few feet in front of her she saw Zane reading at a table while his two guards were sitting beside him. He was wearing a long black cape that had three golden straps around the upper half of his chest, the cape had golden designs on the hem of it. Aphmau couldn’t tell what he was wearing under the cape but it wrapped around his body and was tucked under his black pants that were tucked into black combat boots, he was also wearing a wide-brimmed black hat. His black balaclava had white cross going down the middle of his outlined mouth. 

Aphmau walked into Kiki’s barn and took a seat across from Zane, putting her shoulder bag on the chair. “Zane.” 

Zane didn’t look up from his book, his black bangs still covering his right eye “Aphmau, you’re here bright and early. Something troubling you?” 

“Have you spoken to Garroth?” 

“Hm, no I’m afraid not. I kind of figured as much.” Zane answered Aphmau’s question. 

Aphmau didn’t feel like playing into Zane’s games anymore and she just wanted Garroth safe and not near this man “You have five minutes to get out of my village.” 

Zane chuckled and put his book down “Now, now. I fear talking to me like that might cause some tension between our villages, do you not think?” He huffed “For a Lord of a puny village you sure do have a big mouth.” 

Aphmau scowled “What do you want exactly?” 

Zane's voice turned sweet and innocent “I just want to take my big brother home, what else? Can’t a younger sibling miss his big brother so much he just wants nothing more than a lovely family reunion?” 

“I don’t trust you and your slimy attitude.” 

Zane’s visible eye turned sour and Aphmau heard the quick sound of a match being lit under the table. The guard to Zane right gave Zane a small lit match and the High Priest threw the match on the ground next to Aphmau lighting the small area next to Aphmau’s chair on fire. Aphmau yelped and quickly sat up and started stomping the fire out but the wood was already dark black. 

Aphmau was breathing heavily while looking at Zane with confused eyes “Why would you do that you psycho?”

“I don’t think you know exactly who you are messing with here, Lord Aphmau. You're lucky none of your villagers were around or I might have my guards use them as… persuasions. Kiki is certainly a lovely hostess to trust me and my guards to stay here unattended.” 

“You’re a monster,” Aphmau said weakly.

“If the rumor is true there is a baby girl around the village, am I right? If so it would be a shame if something happened to her don’t you think?” 

Aphmau’s eyes widened and she slammed her hands against the table “You wouldn’t DARE!” Zane’s two guards snapped up and readied their swords. 

Zane furrowed his eyebrow “Try me. You’ll soon learn the harsh reality of what it means to be a Lord. It’s not all fun and wedding. You have to deal with war, death, and misery. You have to deal with people who have power...and connections with certain people.” 

“Just what the fuck do you want,” Aphmau said harshly. 

“Simple,” Zane raised his hands and let them fall in his lap “I want to take Garroth with me. I’ll let him come back, of course, he just needs to meet his fiance.” 

Aphmau scrunched up her face in confusion “Didn’t he leave her?” 

Zane rolled his visible eye “Oh he left her, but who said he was going to marry her then? The treaty is going to take effect in the next year or so, he has until then to decide exactly what he wants to do. Until then I just want to make sure he goes to visit his fiance, the daughter of the Lord of Scaleswind.”

Aphmau sighed and rubbed her eyes “Why is the world this so important to you?” She was very stressed at this moment because she didn’t want Garroth to do something he didn’t want to do. 

Zane inspected her body language and her attitude “Ooohhh… don’t tell me you…” Zane almost started bursting out in laughter “Don’t tell me you have feelings for my older brother? Do you?” 

Aphmau felt her heartthrob, she did love Garroth but she didn’t know what type of love. She loved Donna, in a more romantic sense, she also loved Laurence but again she didn’t know what type. Aphmau looked up at Zane “I care for him, he is my guard.” 

Zane nodded his head slowly and sat back in his chair “I see. Then don’t worry, your  _ guard _ will come back, and then you’ll have him for a little two years to enjoy him until he has to do his part of the treaty. Why don’t you go and be a good delivery girl and tell him his options, hm?”

Aphmau scowled “You’re a sick person.” 

“Hm, I trust you to do the rest.” Zane looked Aphmau’s short body up and down “You know if you were into me, I’d wed you. Not because of you or anything to do with love, of course, I don’t care for people who talk back to me, but you have the potential to be a good leader… a powerful one at that. Plus, it’s obvious you have people who care for you and I’d love nothing more than to see them suffer.” 

Aphmau was about to say something when Belladonna yelled her name. Aphmau snapped her head around and saw Belladonna running towards her. “APHMAU!” Belladonna yelled again. 

Aphmau ran towards the girl almost knocking them both down “What’s wrong! What’s wrong!” Aphmau repeated herself. 

Belladonna was breathing rapidly “Brian saw something in the woods and I’m not sure if you’re going to be happy or not.” She said through rapid gasps of air. 

_ Maybe this is the weirdness that Belladonna felt  _ Aphmau thought. She didn’t know what to do exactly so she unsheathed her sword and tied her dress in a certain way quickly so she could run quickly “Okay, okay, okay. Calm down take me to Brian.” 

Belladonna nodded and started running and right before Aphmau started following Belladonna she flipped Zane off and heard a very loud and offended gasp. She ran away following Belladonna laughing. She almost forgot about why she was following Belladonna until she saw a very freaked out Kiki and Garroth trying to calm her down, but Aphmau didn’t stop because she knew that the feeling that Belladonna was feeling was the same reason Kiki was freaked out. As Aphmau got closer and closer to Brian and the woods he was near the weird feeling in their gut got deeper and deeper until it felt like she had to puke, which was how Brian looked when Aphmau got to him. 

Aphmau didn’t put her sword away but she switched hands so her dominant hand could be the one to comfort the panicked Brian “Brian are you okay? Is everyone safe?” 

Brian's voice was shaky. “Everything is okay. I saw a purple and red explosion from the woods and everyone around me started looking sick and panicked and then Belladonna called for you.”

Aphmau looked into the forest and felt her stomach drop like she was falling 100 feet from the ground. She patted Brian’s back “Make sure everyone is okay, I and Belladonna will go check this out.” 

“Eugh! Why me?” Belladonna whined as Brian ran away to go tend to the people who were looking sick. 

Aphmau faced Belladonna “Because I don’t know what you are but you are not just a magic-user. You are something else and I don’t know what but it’s something.” 

Belladonna’s bunny ears twitched and her eyes filled with tears but she quickly wiped them away “Okay, okay, I’ll go in there with you.” 

Aphmau nodded and patted Belladonna’s shoulder. Aphmau switched her sword hand so her dominant hand was now holding the sword and the two women began walking into the forest to see what was making everyone so sick and panicked. Belladonna’s arms were in a crossed across her chest and her hands were making a fist and she muttering under her breath while softly pounding her fist against her chest, Aphmau didn’t know what she was doing but all Aphmau knew was the Belladonna was keeping them safe.

They were a few feet deep into the forest when Aphmau’s stomach dropped and Belladonna sprouted about two different eyes on her face, arrows somehow appeared in Belladonna's chest with no blood coming out, and 3 large birds wings on both sides of Belladonna’s body were now floating an inch above her arms. 

Aphmau gasped and almost dropped her sword “WHAT!?” She yelled at Belladonna. 

Belladonna noticed her appearance. “It’s fine, it’s fine, don't worry about it we can worry about it later.” She tried calming Aphmau down.

“How come as soon as I say I think you’re more than just a magicks user you turn into THIS THING!” Aphmau yelled again. 

“I DON’T KNOW!” Belladonna yelled and flailed her arms around “It’s because of whatever that thing is!” Belladonna pointed in front of her to make Aphmau look at what she was seeing. 

Laurence was bleeding from his head, arms, and legs and was breathing very rapidly. He was leaned up against a purple and black Wyvern with red eyes, but Aphmau knew that Ungrth was broken and beaten. 

Aphmau gasped and the two girls ran to Laurence’s side. Aphmau’s heart throbbed as she saw Laurence in such a broken state, she didn’t even know it but like Garroth, there was a place in her heart that was slowly growing for Laurence. 

Belladonna started ripping strips of fabric off of her clothes and putting them on Laurence's wounds, while Aphmau tried to see what was wrong with Ungrth. 

“Aphmau…” Ungrth telepathically said her name weakly. 

“Ungrth? What happened!” She began talking to the Wyvern which got Belladonna’s attention but she didn’t say anything. 

Aphmau could see a small smile on the Wyvern’s mouth “I save him… I-I save… I saved Laurence.” Ungrth’s eyes fluttered. 

“Ungrth don’t you dare leave me, we are going to get you help.” 

“It’s too late Aphmau.” The Wyvern thought weakly again. 

Belladonna looked up from Laurence to look at the Wyvern but her hands were still moving “What did you do? I’ve only seen this once before and...and It didn’t end amazingly.” 

Aphmau was surprised that Belladonna could understand Ungrth but she didn’t dwell on it long because she was trying to save Ungrth. “Ungrth, you are going to make it okay! You are going to be fine.” 

“I had to repay Laurence, he took care of me. I went through realms and me… I became corrupted and forced into this horrid state. It… it hurts but Laurence’s pain was greater and worse, I could hear him calling me.” 

Aphmau’s marks were now glowing a bright purple and her hair was floating. She had a strange urge to touch Ungrth, so she did. Her eyes were pure white as she put her hands on the sides of Ungrht’s face and felt so much pain and sorrow. She wanted to pull her hands away but she forced herself to make them stay there, Ungrth’s skin started to appear his original golden color “Ungrth, you’re not going to die.”

“Yes, he may not die but if you continue that  _ you _ are Aphmau. You aren’t ready.” Belladonna said without looking up from Laurence. 

“What does that mean?” She asked while gritting her teeth.

“It means that I and Kitten are going to have to talk to you after all of this.” Belladonna’s eyes were moving frantically as she looked around Laurence’s body for any more wounds. 

“Wyvern’s don’t die Aphmau… we only slumber for… for eons until we are reborn. Take care Laurence for me will you?” 

Aphmau started crying and sobbing “I don’t want to but…” She pulled her hands away letting the areas on Ungrth’s face that she had turned golden back to a nasty purple and black color “I’ll take care of him in your honor.” 

“T...thank… thank y…. Thank you.” Ungrth’s voice was barely a whisper in Aphmau’s head as the Wyvern fell to the ground and began rotting into the grass making all the greenery around him brighter and more lively. 

Belladonna began sobbing as she picked Laurence up “We need to go to Aphmau.” She said through tears “We need to go.”

Aphmau stared at the grassy floor with tears running down her face. The glowing had gone down, her eyes were no longer white, and her thick black hair was now against her back. She stood up slowly and wiped the tears from her eyes “Okay, let’s go.” Aphmau put her sword back in her sheath and the two girls began running through the forest back to the village to get Laurence some professional medical help.

Gene was yelling and pounding the red brick floor with his fist making his fingers and knuckles break and shatter. Sasha was looking up with her mouth open in shock and anger. 

“FUCK! FUCKING FUCK! THAT MOTHERFUCKING WYVERN TOOK LAURENCE!” Gene yelled and broke his hand some more. 

Sasha closed her mouth and looked down at Gene “He was a nuisance anyway.” 

Gene slowly looked up to Sasha with crazed eyes “It’s not about Laurence being a nuisance.” He slowly stood up as he started yelling “IT’S ABOUT THE FACT THAT HE WAS TAKEN! I’D RATHER HIM DEAD THAN TAKEN SASHA!” Gene slapped Sasha with his broken hand.

Sasha whimpered and grabbed her face “We still have a way out.” 

“NO WE DON’T!” Gene yelled again “NOT SINCE VYLAD FUCKED US OVER! NOW WE ARE STUCK HERE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT LAURENCE BEING ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DIMENSION MEANS!?” 

Sasha didn’t answer, she just started at Gene with scared eyes, not knowing what he would do next to her. 

“IT MEANS HE KNOWS WHAT WE’RE PLANNING YOU DUMB FUCKING BITCH!”

Sasha bit back tears “Gene, baby, please. Calm down, we’ll revive the Shadow Lord without fail.” 

Gene took Sasha’s shoulders making her flinch “Calm is what I’ll be once Laurence and Zenix are well and dead. Zenix is less likely to talk since we went crazy but still, to gain the blessing of the Shadow Lord and just leave as he did… next time I see him he’ll be gone. Let’s just pray that Laurence doesn’t remember what transpired in Hell.” 

Sasha looked at Gene with scared eyes “Vylad was talking with Laurence before the Wyvern thing happened and he was talking about another way out…. Maybe he was being truthful.” 

Gene smiled creepily “Then maybe we should pay a visit to Vylad in his eternal prison.” Gene kissed Sasha passionately, he even dipped the frightened lady. When Gene stopped kissing her and walking away, Sasha was smiling and was back to her insane self. She looked up one last time and flipped off whatever she was staring at and followed Gene to Vylad’s prison. 

A black sphere was stuck to the ‘ceiling’ of Hell. It was littered with purple crystals and was dripping black goop that if a touch would kill anyone. It emitted mystery and sorrow from it like it was filled and made with the souls of the damned that were down in Hell and were being tortured and made into Shadow Knight soldiers. It made everyone in Hell uneasy and no one knew what this weird sphere would mean for them which frightened them even when they were stuck in the worst place to be stuck in. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys<3

Aphmau, Belladonna, and Kitten were all sitting at one of the tables in the downstairs area of the Medic house while Zoey and Donna were tending to Laurence, Garroth was supposed to come to the house any minute now. 

Aphmau sipped her tea in the silence “Kitten, Belladonna told me that you guys need to tell me something.” She looked up “What is it?” 

Kitten snapped her head to Belladonna “You didn’t.” She said softly. 

Belladonna nodded “I feel like it’s time.” 

Kitten rolled her eyes and tried to her best to not hit Belladonna in any way “You stupid bitch! UGH!” She groaned and massaged her temples. 

Aphmau was silent and continued to sip her tea trying to keep her composer. 

Kitten sighed “I don't know how to say this without ruining everything for you but… me and Belladonna are Titans.” 

Aphmau spit her tea out. Somehow she knew what Titans were even though she had never heard that word before “Titans? How do I know that word?” 

“We can’t tell you that but we can tell you that we are Titans. I am l'avenir, The Future. I can tell the future, see the future, and control the future but only if things are going in the way the future did not attend to go.” Aphmau’s eyes were wide with shock. 

“And I am Le présent, The Present. I can see what is happening right now, control what is happening right now, and change what is happening right now which will change the future which is why we work together.” Belladonna nodded to Kitten “We can't do anything for you so please do not ask.” 

“We also don’t want you to think differently about us. When Zoey found out she didn’t want us to do anything for her so we can only hope that you are the same.” 

Aphmau didn’t know what to say, she was shocked. She slowly put her tea down and dragged her hands down her face “I won’t do anything that might change anything and I won’t think of you guys differently but… why are you in Phoenix Drop.” 

“For different reasons, some we cannot tell you but Phoenix Drop will change things and it will need our help,” Belladonna answered. 

“Okay, well where is The Past, um, Le passé?” Aphmau tried speaking french and was pretty good at it even though it was her first try. 

Kitten and Belladonna looked at each other sadly “We don’t know right now.” Kitten answered, “Right now we are trying to figure out where they are and if they are safe or if they even have a human form yet.” 

“Yet?” Aphmau asked. 

“Yes, ‘yet’.” Kitten answered again “That dream you had back then with the three tall figures and l’avenir wasn’t talking, I didn’t have my human form yet and then you made my human form.” 

“But… then how did Zoey know that you were Titans?” 

“I told her when Kitten came into existence.” Belladonna said, “Titans are very confusing and sometimes we mash timelines and time in general without knowing it.” 

“Oh okay. Well… you guys have like a ton of powers because of your Titans?” 

Kitten and Belladonna started laughing “You can say that.” Belladonna said through laughing. 

“Yes, we do. Being a Titans gives us lots of perks.” 

“Hm. okay well-” 

Garroth came through the door at the same time Zoey and Donna came down the stairs. Garroth walked over to Aphmau and hugged her.

Zoey and Donna made their way to the table where everyone was. “So, Laurence is badly wounded but he should be able to make a full recovery,” Zoey informed the group. 

Everyone’s eyes lit up “Really?!” They all exclaimed. 

Donna smiled “Yeah, but…” Her face went sour “But… he’s blind.” Everyone went silent and their faces dropped “According to Zoey, transcending realm barriers without some kind of ritual is unheard of, I'm sure that it’s happened before but there are no documents of anyone surviving it. There are bound to be repercussions and we fear this is one of them.” 

Garroth shook his head in confusion, making his helmet clink against his armor “Can’t you use your magicks to heal him?” 

Aphmau looked back at Belladonna and Kitten with sad eyes, their heads were down in shame as they drank more of their tea. 

“I only know protective spells and that goes for Bella and Kitten as well.” Zoey said “I don’t think you’ve delved into the art, but basic knowledge tells us that living entities can only master one kind of specialty in magicks. Even if I tried to use that to heal him I could do more damage than good.” 

Aphmau thought for a moment in silence “Do you think Kawaii~Chan can help? She deals in spirit magick, right? So maybe that could do something?” 

“It wouldn’t hurt to ask her,” Donan added. 

“Kitten and I can ask her if you want.” Belladonna spoke up and set her tea down.” 

“That would be great Belladonna, thank you.” Garroth thanked the two women who both nodded. 

“By the way Aphmau,” Donna began “Laurence is asking for you.” 

Aphmau tilted her head “Why would he be asking for me?” Aphmau’s heart started to ache. 

“He’s very emotional right now. When he woke up he grabbed my hand thinking it was you but knew right away I was the person he was hoping for. I think you should talk to him.” Donna answered.

Aphmau looked around the group, everyone seemed to tell her to go talk to the weak man. “I will, what about him being a Shadow Knight?” 

“I don’t sense a dark presence in him. It should be safe but I suggest Garroth go with you. I don’t know enough about Shadow Knights to know what he is capable of.” 

Aphmau nodded slowly and tried to make sense of everyone that happened just now. It had only been a few hours since Belladonna and she found Laurence’s body next to Ungrth’s corrupted body and she was still trying to figure everything out. She had been worrying about Laurence since he went missing close to around a year ago, somehow she forgot about him during the wedding and for the first time in a long while he wasn’t in the back of her head. “Thank you two, thank you so much.” She looked behind her to Belladonna and Kitten “I don’t mean to be rude but I would want to be alone when I speak to Laurence if that’s okay.” 

Belladonna and Kitten looked up. “Oh don’t worry. We should probably go over to Kawaii~Chan’s anyway.” The two girls stood up and walked out of their chairs. 

They both hugged Aphmau “Please be okay.” Kitten whispered. 

“He is going to be okay I promise,” Belladonna whispered after and the two girls along with Donn and Zoey left the building, of course, no without saying bye first. 

Aphmau took a deep breath and looked at Garroth who was in the process of taking his helmet off. Underneath the helmet, he had chainmail covering his whole head and underneath the chainmail, he had black balaclava that was protecting his head from the chainmail. You could only see his blue slanted almond, shaped eyes, and the bridge of his nose. With the bottom half of Garroth’s face covered, Aphmau could see the similarities in Garroth and Zane’s faces, it was strange how she never really noticed this before the wedding. 

Garroth blew the hair out of his nose and smiled a little “You are staring my lady, do I have something on my face?” 

Aphmau snapped out of it “Oh no I was going to tell you something but forgot.” 

Garroth nodded and placed his helmet on the table behind them “So. What do you think we should do?” Garroth was mentioning Laurence. 

“We can’t kick him out of the village, he may be a Shadow Knight but… I trust him.” 

Garroth shook his head “Never, my lady if you trust someone  _ I _ trust someone. Laurence also saved your life, I would never cast him aside if he’s in our power to help.” 

“We also aren't’ making him kill himself,” Aphmau said bluntly. 

Garroth now realized why Aphmau didn’t want that new rule in the Guard oath “My lady, that was only if the guard was going to hurt their Lord, Laurence won’t need to do that anytime soon if he is strong enough.” 

“Hm.” Aphmau looked at the stairs “He wants to talk to me… I’m a little scared. I haven’t seen him in so long and I just… I miss him so much, I should’ve done more.” Aphmau’s voice was cracking. 

“My lady,” Garroth took her hands “That wasn’t your fault. He sacrificed himself on his own and he did it with his own will, you didn’t have a say in his actions. If you could’ve done something to get him out of there you would’ve done it by now, I understand how much he means to you, my lady. I will be watching and listening from afar to make sure that if anything goes wrong I will be there to protect you, okay?”

Aphmau took a deep breath “Okay, well let’s go.” Garroth followed behind Aphmau as she made her way up the stairs and to Laurence’s room which was secluded and wasn’t in the main area of the Medic area. When Aphmau was about to open the door Garroth softly grabbed her wrist. Aphmau looked back at Garroth. 

“I know this isn’t the subject of importance but,” Garroth hesitated, “do you think you can ask Laurence about… about Zenix? Could you ask him if he is alive and can be saved? Of course, you don’t have to.”

Aphmau smiled and patted Garroth’s hand “I’ll try, if there is a time to bring it up I’ll bring it up okay?” 

Garroth nodded “Of course.” Garroth let go of Aphmau’s wrist and let her go into the room. 

Aphmau slowly walked into the room, quietly closing the door when she was fully in. She almost started crying at the sight of Laurence sitting in the medical bed with a medical gown. 

Laurence’s eyes were milky white with no pupil, he didn’t have his eyes closed and he was somehow looking directly at Aphmau which made her a little freaked out. His body was deformed in some places either by burn marks or deep scars but he was still very beautiful and Aphmau thought that the scars made him more beautiful, his long bright orange hair that somewhat matched Cadenza was matted and had to be cut in some places because of how gross it was. Laurence’s hands were in a forever shaky state and they seemed to never stay still. 

Aphmau walked to Laurence’s bed and sat down at his side making his body. Aphmau raised her hands to Laurence “It’s just me! It’s just Aphmau.” 

Laurence calmed down a bit and reached for Aphmau’s hand, she let him grab it and he squeezed her hand. “It’s you, I know it.” He had a small smile, the corner of his mouth was stitched up in a zigzag pattern that would cause more scarring. 

Aphmau almost started crying as her heart started aching “Laurence… what happened to you?” Her voice was shaky with sadness. 

“Too much.” He was looking off into the distance and not Aphmau because he couldn’t see her “I cannot describe how much pain both mentally, physically, and spiritually becoming one of them is.” 

Aphmau slowly waved her free hand in front of Laurence’s eyes “You’re blind.” 

“Yes, am I still handsome?” 

Aphmau started laughing “Yes, you are very handsome.” 

“Good.” Laurence started laughing with Aphmau “You know… I’d much rather be here with you and no sight than to be there and be able to see.” 

The laughter died down and the somber mood of the room came back “It was that bad?” 

“Worse than you imagine.” Laurence scoffed “Could we change the subject?” 

“Of course.” Aphmau squeezed Laurence’s hand in reassurance that she was still there with him. 

“Okay, well… where are we? It feels like a weird version of home.” 

“We are in Phoenix Drop, my village. It’s been a while since you were gone, things have expanded, disappeared, and I’m a better Lord than I once was.”

“Ha!” Laurence blurted out “I bet, everything smells nice, you smell nice.” 

“Thank you, that’s very sweet of you Laurence.” 

Laurence’s eyes fluttered and his face became very serious “I became a Shadow Knight against my will. I hung onto my humanity by thinking of you…. I made the mistake of letting Sasha go when Kenmur asked her to be his. I can’t let that happen to you.” 

Aphmau knew what he was about to ask and her heart skipped a beat. For some reason she wanted him to ask her this but she knew that she couldn’t reciprocate those feelings… at least not yet in her life. “Laurence… Laurence I-” 

Laurence cut Aphmau off “I have feelings for you. I don’t think I am in any state to be with you by no means… I don’t know what is going to happen to me. Will I be able to stay like this for a long? Or will I turn? I just wanted you to know that I don’t expect you to have feelings for me that would be selfish. I just want you to know before I lose more than just my sight.” 

Aphmau let out a shaky breath “I’m glad you told me Laurence but I… I can’t return those feelings right now, not now but maybe in the future? Maybe when I’m a better Lord and I’ve had this village under my rule for more than just a year, maybe when I figure out my feelings for other people but, I love you too Laurence just not in the same way.” 

“Heh, thank you for not freaking out about it. Though I can tell you did inside, your grip changed dramatically. It’s okay, again I just want you to know, I’m sure someone else has their set on you, and maybe they can see.” 

Aphmau giggled “Laurence, just rest for now okay?” 

“Yes. You are right, I’m sorry.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I appreciate the honesty, Laurence.” 

“Hmm, goodnight angel,” Laurence said before dozing off. Aphmau slowly and carefully took her hand out of Laurence’s and snuck her way out of the room. Right before twisting the knob of the door to get out, she looked behind her to the sleeping man. 

“I’m glad you’re safe.” She quietly said before making her way out of the room and seeing Garroth standing guard aside the door. 

Garroth turned to Aphmau and his eyes softened “I heard what he said to you.” 

Aphmau decided to tease the always uptight guard “What? Are you upset he beat you to the punch?” 

Aphmau could see that Garroth’s lightly tanned skin got very pink from blushing “What? Don’t be ridiculous! T-That… That’s not… That’s not even a thought that’s crossed my mind.” 

Aphmau began laughing which confused the guard “I was just joking Garroth.” 

Garroth’s eyes went wide “Oh! As was I!” He began awkwardly laughing “I’ve been working on my… uh… joke? Anyway, sorry to ruin the mood my lady but we must discuss Zane.” The two were making their way down the stairs of the Medic house when Garroth dropped the mood. 

Aphmau sighed “I know, I know.” She said and leaned against the table where she and Garroth were at. She then began to explain to Garroth what happened the other day with her meeting with the High Priest. 

Garroth looked very shocked and terrified. He almost fell against the table if it wasn’t for him snapping out of it and catching himself before he dove into the wooden table. 

“Garroth? Are you okay?” 

Garroth looked up at Aphmau with terrified eyes “May we go on a walk and talk about this? I feel very… congested in this house.” 

“Oh! Of course!” Aphmau grabbed her bag and hat and helped Garroth put on his helmet and the two made their way out of the Medic house and started taking a walk while they talked about the High Priest Zane. 

Garroth walked alongside Aphmau as the two made their way around the village “I just can’t believe he threatened Alexis. A baby for Irene’s sake!” 

“I can’t either! If he is brave enough to do that I’m scared of what he might do to the other kids in this village.” They made their way past a few neighboring houses to the Medic House and Bar. 

“He would stoop that low… I know my brother. Zane hides under the protection of the faith of Lady Irene, he’s…” Garroth took a second “I feel sick thinking about this.” 

“What are we going to do?” Aphmau asked, looking at her guard. 

“Kiki told me a while ago that he is leaving in three days so,” Garroth hesitated. “I need to go with him.” 

“What?” Aphmau stopped in her tracks making Garroth stop as well “No! You don’t have to fulfill the treaty for another year or so! It’s stupid that he wants you to go meet your fiance, someone you don’t even want to be with!” 

“I understand but I should still go with him. We have three days to figure something out, I do not want to be forced into marriage. I can’t see how that is something I can live with.” He looked at Aphmau for a second before looking away “If you can think of anything, let me know. For now, I will keep watch of Zane and Laurence. I won’t let Alexis suffer because of me… I won’t let this village suffer because of me.” 

Aphmau took one of Garroth’s hands “Can’t we just, make Zane leave?” 

Garroth sighed “We cannot do anything to Zane. While we are free to act as our village, trying to get rid of Zane is like declaring war on O’Khasis and Scaleswind. Do you know how fast they’d wipe out Phoenix Drop? Let’s just leave it at that for now.” Aphmau let go of Garroth’s hand “My lady if you think of anything let me know okay? I will be going back to the Medic house now, please be safe.” 

Aphmau took a deep breath “I will don’t worry. Have a good day Garroth.”

Garroth bowed “You as well my lady.” Garroth walked away from Aphmau, heading back the way that they came.

Aphmau watched Garroth leave and when she couldn’t see him anymore Aphmau started walking back to her own house. Aphmau walked by many houses and cul de sacs in her village, alleyways, and small parks, water fountains. She never really got to appreciate all the hard work that she and her villagers had done for this once rotting village, she loved her village and would do anything to protect it. 

On her way to her house, she approached a house with blacked-out windows and one of Zane’s guards standing guard in front of the door. Aphmau slowly made a stop in front of the house to ask the guard what was going on. 

“Um excuse me, what is going on here?” 

“This house has been commandeered for the High Priest Zane, as well as some materials from around the village. We hope you don’t mind.” The guard answered nicely. 

“Wel, I do mind. Zane never asked me if he could use this house and I thought he was staying with Kiki.” 

“Zane knew that you would let him do this because you will.” 

“No, I’m not going to-”

“You will let him, for the baby.” The guard threatened. 

Aphmau eyes widened “You can’t threaten me into giving you this house.” 

“But we can kill a baby.” The guard said bluntly.

Aphmau gasped “Fine. But make sure when you leave you fix this house.” 

“Nice doing business with you.” the guard smirked under his balaclava. 

Aphmau flipped the guard off and continued her walk to her house. 

She got to her house and opened the door to see Kawaii~Chan, Brenden, Kiki, Corey, and two other villagers sitting at Aphmau’s dinner table. Kawaii~Chan turned their head and smiled, they walked over to Aphmau hopping on their feet and hugged Aphmau. 

“Hello, Aphmau~Senpai! Zoey~Sama said that Kawaii~Chan and their friends could be in your house while they set up the blueprints for your new house, is that okay?” Kawaii~Chan asked. 

Aphmau was a little bombarded with everyone in her house but she kept her cool “Oh of course! I guess I could stay with Garroth or Zoey while you guys are working on my house.” 

Kawaii~Chan squealed and Aphmau heard a big sigh of relief come from the table “Thank you so much Aphmau~Senpai! Zoey and Levin are downstairs by the way!”

Aphmau nodded and patted Kawaii~Chan on the shoulder before grabbing an apple and swiftly going downstairs, not giving the people at her table a second glance. She calming walked down the stairs and took a few breathers before taking her hat, sword, and bag off and lying down in the middle of the floor and eating her apple. She just laid on the floor and was breathing slowly, calming herself down from everything that had happened today. Her head was empty and her eyes were closed as her body was pressed against the cold hard, stone floor that was her below the ground floor. 

She heard a door opened and closed near her, she assumed it was Zoey coming out of Levin’s room. She heard soft footsteps come close to her and they stopped next to her torso. 

“Aphmau.” Zoey said softly and knelt “Are you okay?” 

Aphmau took a bite out of her apple but she didn’t open her eyes “I’m just… breathing. Everything is a little too much right now.” 

Zoey giggled “That’s part of being a Lord. Things are going to be too much sometimes.” 

“I know.” Aphmau said bluntly, slightly shocking Zoey “It’s just I’m taking a second to calm down. By the way, I might have to stay with you while Kawaii~Chan works on my house, and can Kawaii~Chan fix Laurence’s eyes?” 

“You can stay with me and, Kawaii~Chan said she couldn’t help us but we will find some way to help Laurence. I promise.”

“Thank you. By the way, I feel like we should start the process of getting that baby shower thing started. If we have it in a month or so it can be Levin’s birthday party.” 

Aphmau could feel Zoey smile “Of course. I can start listing things off and I’ll leave you to your meditation, I’ll be in Levin’s room.” 

Aphmau nodded as Zoey went back into Levin’s room to leave Aphmau to herself. Aphmau was still processing everything and she was very stressed from Zane and Laurence, also her heart was in a weird place. Now and then she would get asked something like ‘who do you like?’ Most of the time they meant Garroth but they also meant Laurence when she would be worrying about him, but she didn’t know how to answer these questions. She did love Garroth and she did love Laurence but she didn’t know  _ how _ , she felt something when she was with Garroth she just didn’t know what she was feeling, she felt something when she was around Laurence whether it be before the incident or after she felt something she just didn’t know  _ what _ she felt. She was also still confused about her feelings with Donna or any other woman she was friends with, she did have feelings for Donna but again she didn’t know what those feelings were because she didn’t know anything. She was still understanding how to be a Lord and she only became ‘aware’ around a year ago, everything was too much for her sometimes. She did take a few months to just relax to learn things, take care of her family, and try to learn more about the markings she had and how she could get Laurence out of Hell, but sometimes she still felt lost. 

A few more days have passed and with this lots of things changed, Zane extended his stay and now he was going to be staying a few weeks, Zoey and Aphmau made a full list of everything that they wanted for Levin’s birthday party/ baby shower for Alexis and Kyle, and Aphmau’s new house was finally starting to be built.   
Zane told Aphmau while she was on a walk with her dogs that he would be extending his stay, at first Aphmau immediately declined and told him that he had to leave when he originally said he was going to leave but then she thought about it, if Zane was staying longer as he said then Garroth and Aphmau could have a longer time to think things out and figure out how to make Garroth not leave so, Aphmau told Zane that it was okay but he had to be respectful to her villagers and her village, he didn’t say anything after that.   
While Zoey was making the list for Levin’s birthday party, which took two days, she talked with Aphmau, Garroth, Kiki, and her two roommates Belladonna and Kitten to discuss how they were going to do this. They came up with the idea that they would hold the party in Kiki’s barn since it was very big and the kids might like all the animals and they would have lots of room to play in and it was an easy area to guard because it was enclosed and there was only one entrance, the front. They also talked with Emma and Molly to see if they wanted Kyle and Alexis to be apart of it as well since Aphmau promised them a baby shower and she never delivered, which she kept apologizing for even though they both said it was okay, they said that they would love if Kyle and Alexis were part of this party and if there was any way they could help they would. Aphmau then with Garroth’s help got most of the birthday supplies which included balloons, candles, string lights, the chairs from the wedding which Kitten and Zoey painted blue, the tables which Zoey and Kitten painted blue, and blue glitter to decorate the place. 

Aphmau had been staying at Zoey’s while Kawaii~Chan was planning out Aphmau’s new house and how they would build it with her magic. Three days ago Aphmau found out that Kawaii~Chan and Brenden had finally taken out Aphmau’s entire house and had blocked off the bottom floor, they were also already getting the foundation for her new house which was going to have three floors, the bottom floor, the ground floor, and the third floor which would have two  guest rooms and a room for Levin. The bottom floor was going to be used for storage or if Aphmau ever wanted to use a bunker for safety. 

While walking around the village with Levin who was getting better at walking every day, seeing as in a few weeks it would be August and Levin would be having his party, she passed by Cadenza’s house and realized that she never told Cadenza that her adopted brother was in Phoenix Drop. Even though it had been a few days since Laurence showed up, the thought had never crossed Aphmau’s mind, so Aphmau made a really difficult decision and she knocked on Cadenza’s door. After a minute Cadenza opened the door and smiled at Aphmau. 

“Hey girlie! How are you?” Cadenza asked leaning against her door frame. 

“I’m good! I needed to tell you something.” Aphmau got serious. 

Cadenza raised her eyebrow and got off of the doorframe, standing up straight “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” 

Aphmau lightly shook her head as Levin played with her hand “Laurence, you’re adoptive brother is in Phoenix Drop.” 

Cadenza gasped and her eyes lit up “REALLY! Why is he here? Can I see him?” 

_ I guess she doesn't know  _ Aphmau thought “Yes but, I have to warn you before you see him.” 

Cadenza tilted her head “What do you mean? Is something wrong with him?”

Aphmau took a deep breath “He’s blind Cadenza.”

“Oh.” Cadenza was silent for a moment while she processed this new information “Well, okay. I still want to see him, I don’t think of him differently, I just want to see my brother.”

Aphmau nodded and picked up her son “Okay, well… follow me.” 

Cadenza nodded “Okay, wait a second.” Cadenza quickly grabbed orange sunglasses there were tiny ovals that barely covered her eyes and a blue bucket hat for the heat of today. She showed up back at the door “Let’s go see my Laurence.” Cadenza weakly smiled. 

Cadenza followed Aphmau as they made their way across the village and to the Medic House where Cadenza’s brother was staying. Aphmau didn’t know if she was going to tell Cadenza that Laurence was a Shadow Knight, she was sorta hoping that Laurence would do it himself but then again that’s a lot of pressure to put on someone. Aphmau didn’t know why she never told Cadenza what had happened to Laurence, maybe it never came up in conversation, or maybe Aphmau was just scared to tell anyone she didn’t know exactly because she should’ve told Cadenza but she didn’t. 

Aphmau slowly opened the Medic House door, there was silence. Maybe _ Laurence is sleeping _ Aphmau thought but she didn’t know for sure. Aphmau, while still carrying Levin, led Cadenza to Laurence’s room upstairs which was strangely quiet but then again no one was in there to talk to him. No one was posted at Laurence’s door which gave Aphmau the impression that Garroth was out to get lunch but she didn’t know. 

Aphmau opened the door slowly with her free hand “Hey Laurence, it’s me Aphmau with Cadenza.” Aphmau opened to the door wide. 

Cadenza gasped when she saw Laurence. She rushed to his side, pushing past Aphmau almost knocking her and Levin over. 

“Laurence! Oh my, Menphia!” 

Laurence furrowed his eyebrows “Cadenza? Why are you here?” He asked. 

Cadenza took Laurence’s scared and burnt hand “I live here now. Aphmau, a villager named Zoey, and a villager named Kawaii~Chan turned me human and I moved here.” 

“Oh, well that’s good. I missed you.” 

Cadenza almost started crying “I missed you too.” She looked at Laurence’s face and body “What happened to you, Laur?”

Laurence shook his head “I don’t want to talk about it. Don’t ask.” 

“I...I understand but please at least let me help you. Maybe there is a magicks user that can get your sight back, maybe not here but back at Meteli.”

“Cadenza.” Laurence said bluntly “Please, stop. I am so happy to hear that you are here, you are human again, and that you are safe believe me I truly am. But I have been through too much grief over losing my vision, right now I just want to be happy and being in the care of Aphmau is more than enough. So please, let me be happy for now and try not to focus on the bad in life.”

Cadenza was taken aback “I’m sorry, you’re right. I’m so glad you are safe. Do you plan on going back to Meteli once you’re done recovering in the care of… Aphmau?” 

“I don’t think it’s safe for Meteli for the future Lord if I were to return. I’m planning on staying far from there.” 

“I don’t understand, why wouldn’t it be safe for Meteli if you were to return?” 

Laurence furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head “Did Aphmau not tell you?” Cadenza didn’t answer “I see, Cadenza will you please leave me and Aphmau alone to have a moment?”

Cadenza nodded and let Laurence’s hand go “Of course, take care, Laurence. I’ll be downstairs.” Cadenza stood up and brushed off her dress and ambled out of the room leaving Aphmau at the door. 

Aphmau closed the door behind her and put Levin down so he could crawl and walk around the room while she and Laurence talked. 

Laurence took Aphmau’s hand “You didn’t tell Cadenza I was a Shadow Knight.” 

Aphmau sighed “I didn’t tell her anything, I don’t why though. Maybe because it was to avoid panic?” Aphmau questioned herself. 

“I understand. It’s just, you knew Cadenza and I were very close to each other and I can’t believe she lives here now.”

“Yeah,” Aphmau huffed out a laugh “she left somewhat suddenly, she just packed up her stuff in Meteli and left.” 

“It doesn’t surprise me she’s always been a free spirit. Cadenza and I grew up together, we were adopted together, she’s my little sister. Our father was Joh, the old Lord… the Lord I failed to protect.” 

Aphmau had already heard this story before, she knew this story “Laurence… I’m sorry.” 

Laurence took a shaky breath “I think I should go to bed for now. I’d rather not let those thoughts get to me right now. Thank you for everything Aphmau.”

Aphmau put her hand on Laurence’s cheek “No problem, you can rest now.” Laurence let go of Aphmau’s hand and laid down in the bed. Aphmau picked her baby back up who was making his way to the bed and walked out of the room, leaving Laurence alone to go to sleep. 

Aphmau noticed that Cadenza wasn’t downstairs like she said she was, so Aphmau decided to walk out of the Medic house and she found Cadenza waving goodbye to someone while she was standing a few feet away from the building. 

Aphmau went over to Cadenza “Hey, what’s going on?” 

Cadenza turned “Oh hey! Could I visit Laurence as often as possible?” 

“Oh yeah totally! Just don’t bring up anything from his past.” 

“Of course! I won’t, I know Laurence. He’s strong, he’ll find a way to get through this I’m sure, he’s my big brother.” 

“Yeah, also who were you talking to just now?” Aphmau asked, looking over Cadenza’s shoulder hoping to see the person she was talking to but, to no avail. 

“I was going to take a breather outside when the High Priest came over, I told him about Laurence thinking maybe he could help restore his sight. He said he’d talk to you about it, I would go visit him. He might be able to help Laurence.” 

Aphmau's jaw dropped and her heart was filled with fear “Oh...O-Okay… th-thank you Cadenza. Okay!” Aphmau didn’t want Zane to know about Laurence because she was scared that he might use the broken man as blackmail to stay in the villager longer. 

Cadenza didn’t seem to notice Aphmau's distressed state. “I just want things to go back to normal for Laurence, he deserves that. He’s always been there for Meteli and everyone. Thank you for taking care of him, I’m going to go back inside.” 

“Okay, have a nice day.”

Cadenza smiled “You too!” Cadenza kissed Levin’s head and waved goodbye and then went back into the Medic house, most likely to just be near Laurence. 

Aphmau took a deep breath and picked up Levin and started jogging around the village to try and find Zane to go talk to him about Laurence. Levin kept giggling because he was bouncing up and down due to the jogging and when Aphmau passed by Zoey’s house she decided to drop Levin off at the house because she didn’t feel comfortable taking Levin to Zane. 

After dropping Levin off and adjusting her outfit Aphmau began running around the village trying to find Zane. A few people tried to say hi to her but she ignored them because her mind was set on finding Zane. She found Zane at the plaza sitting in a chair drinking tea while watching one of his guards mine out a section in the plaza concrete floor. Kiki was near Zane because she was letting some of the kids in the village play with the giant hamster that was Sean Connery. 

Aphmau stormed over to Zane who noticed the angry lady and started laughing. 

“You need to stay out of my village affairs,” said Aphmau. 

Zane raised his eyebrow “ ‘Stay out of your village affairs’? My Lord Aphmau, what’s with the accusations? I was simply approached by a villager of Phoenix Drop asking for my help to heal one who has lost his sight… Tell me Lord Aphmau, what caused this person to lose his sight?”

Aphmau scrunched up her face “That is none of your concern,  _ Zane _ .” She said the High Priest’s name like it was a disease. 

“Ohh, come now, I’m sure whatever it is you can tell me. You trust me, don’t you?” 

She scoffed “Not. At. All.” 

“You know since I extended my stay… Maybe I can help find a way to cure this person in your care. After all, it wouldn’t be very kind of me to leave someone in such a state.” Zane squinted his visible eye in an evil fashion “Especially someone who is a… Shadow Knight.” 

Aphmau’s heart dropped “How did you know-”

“Shh.” Zane shushed the Lord “It would be hard to explain to your villagers, huh? Especially after the whole incident with Zenix attacking your village before.” 

“How did you know that? And I thought you didn’t believe in the Shadow Lord.” 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. We can talk another time, right now I’m trying to think of a way to help this poor soul in your care. Just consider what I know when you make your decision on whether Garroth should leave Phoenix Drop or not.” He began to laugh maniacally. 

Aphmau didn’t know what to say to the High Priest so she just groaned and stormed away from the Priest and his guard. Aphmau went back to Zoey’s house and hung out with the three ladies and Levin for the rest of her time just venting to them and telling them her troubles with Zane since they all knew what had happened to Laurence and Zenix Aphmau was comfortable talking to them about it. After dinner Aphmau decided to take a solo walk around the village at night because she just needed to take a breather and be alone for a second. 

While walking around the village she came across the house that Zane had commandeered, she saw a figure that looked to be a guard investigating around the house. Aphmau decided to check out what the figure was, she got in a defensive position putting her fist up so if it wasn’t a guard she could defend herself.

She walked around the corner and scared herself and the figure she was stalking “GARROTH!” she yelled in surprise.

Garroth jumped which made Aphmau jump and the guard turned around the face of his Lord “Aphmau? Shush!” Garroth put his gloved hand over Aphmau’s mouth. 

Aphmau took his hand off of her mouth “Why are you near Zane’s house?” She whispered to her guard. 

“Because I’m always worried every second he is here,” Garroth whispered back. 

Aphmau rolled her eyes “Why can’t we just get rid of him? We can do that, we can tell him to leave.” 

Garroth sighed “Again, my lady, we cannot. Zane has too much influence, O’Khasis has an immense supply of military power and so does Scaleswind. We need to stay on Zane’s good side if he even has one.” 

“Why? We don’t need to do anything that we don’t want to do.” Aphmau retaliated. 

“My lady, you know what he tried to do in Kiki’s house, he has no heart. He’ll use anything at his disposal to get what he wants and he’ll use force to destroy our village if he sees fit. Again, no disrespect to you, but… you don’t know my brother as I do.” 

“How in the world does someone like that come into power!? Aren’t you the oldest?” 

Garroth sighed “I am the oldest but, he’s the most loyal to our father.” 

“Then why doesn't he marry the daughter of Scaleswind?!” 

“It is pure tradition, formalities, and politics. Marrying a firstborn to a second-born is seen as offensive, especially when the firstborn is well and alive. Especially since O’Khasis and Scaleswind are on the brink of war, any wrong move could set those two village-states off.” Garroth explained. 

He noticed how embarrassed Aphmau was for not knowing so he changed the subject “I’m going to patrol this house closely in case Zane is up to anything inside. Remember to keep this information from anyone. If they try to hurt Zane we might not be able to control them, especially if Dale finds out that Zane threatened Alexis.” 

Aphmau took a deep breath “I understand.” Her face was sour and sad.

Garroth lightly lifted Aphmau’s chin with his hand “Lady Aphmau, cheer up! You always look beautiful when you smile. Please try not to worry too much. We’ll find a way to get out of this situation. Right now we just need to play our cards right and very carefully. I’ll stay here, go bring smiles to the other villagers.” 

Aphmau smiled “Okay, please go to bed soon Garroth, I don’t need my right-hand guard getting tired on the job.” 

Garroth chuckled “Of course my lady, have a good night.”

Aphmau grazed her hand against Garroth’s and walked away from him and the mysterious house, heading back to Zoey’s. 

Aphmau was walking over to Kiki’s barn to see how the decoration of the party was going. Today was August 16th and it was her baby boy’s birthday, he was now officially one year old and he was having his birthday party today. 

Aphmau was walking to Kiki’s with her wolf-dog Thorgi who was sniffing everything and very adamant to get to Kiki’s barn. When Aphmau got to Kiki's, Molly and Emma were there as well helping the red headset up tables and putting food on the long stretched out table that signified the ‘end’ of the party. 

“Hey, guys!” Aphmau exclaimed and waved at the three ladies. Thorgi ripped out of Aphmau’s hand and rushed to the barn and he started running around the barn to play with all the animals that were there. 

Kiki and Emma almost fell due to how fast Thorgi was and Aphmau ran after the dog jumping over the fence that was the entrance of the barn. Molly started laughing hysterically and she couldn’t do her job because she was laughing so hard. 

Aphmau had to stop Thorgi before he jumped over the animal pen fence and started  playing with the animals, so she grabbed his collar and brought him over to where the ladies were. 

“Sorry.” Aphmau panted while tightly holding onto Thorgi’s blue-collar.

Kiki was laughing “It’s okay! He’s an animal, that's what they do!”

Emma’s laughter died down but she was still laughing “I’m just glad I didn’t get any food on me!” She lazily pointed to the food she and Kiki were next to. 

Aphmau weakly smiled “Yeah, sorry still. I was just coming over to see how to party decorations were going.” 

“It’s going well! Dale is watching over Alexis and Kyle while we work and Corey works with that Kawaii~Chan person.” Molly explained. While Molly was explaining how the party was going a Kiki’s eyes lit up and she rushed to the back of the barn and up the ladder where her living area was. When she rushed back she was holding around a dozen blue postcards with small lines of writing on them in dried black pen.

Kiki handed seven of the postcards to Aphmau “Okay so, I know that you aren’t really ‘friends’ with everyone in the village but you can give  _ those _ invitations to people you know and then I’ll give the others to people around the village who have kids so Levin can play with people!” 

Aphmau looked at the seven invitations “Thank you! I’ll be sure to tell people about that party.” Aphmau wrapped Thorgi’s leash around her fist “I think I’ll be heading out now because everything looks alright here.” 

The ladies began working again so Aphmau decided to walk away but right before Aphmau was about to walk through the entrance fence Kiki put her hand on Aphmau’s shoulder. 

Aphmau turned around “Hey, are you okay?” 

Kiki looked like she was thinking “Um, lately the forces of nature seem in perfect balance, too perfect. But it also feels like it prevented something horrible from happening… things are slowly feeling normal again, too normal. Does that sound weird?” 

Aphmau hand slightly twitch “I don’t… I don’t know. Belladonna was talking about things like that a few days ago but I mean I kinda feel what you're talking about.” 

“Do you think we should be worried about the party?” asked Kiki. 

Aphmau thought for a moment “No. No, I don’t we need to worry, everything is going to be fine.” Aphmau reassured. 

“You think so?” Kiki asked, worried. 

Aphmau smiled softly “Kiki, everything is going to be fine. I promise.” She reassured.

Kiki sighed “Okay, thanks Aphmau! Have a fun day giving out the invites!” Kiki waved goodbye before heading back into the barn and continued to set up the barn for the birthday party. 

Aphmau ruffled Thorgi’s fur and began walking to her first destination, the Medic House. She knew that she couldn’t just give the invite to Laurence because he can’t see but she just wanted to tell him and maybe leave the invite there so if Donna, or Zoey, or Cadenza go over to his room they will see the invite and remind him… or something like that. Over the last few days Aphmau’s new house was coming along pretty well, Kawaii~Chan got the first floor done and was currently working on the second floor, Aphmau saw tons of tall and little maids with skimpy maid outfits on working on the second floor and Aphmau didn’t know how to feel about that but she trusted Kawaii~Chan and her process. Also, some of her things had been moved into the house again but not major things like her clothes, food, or toiletries but some of her knick-knacks and books had been moved from Zoey’s house to her new house. Even while walking to the Medic House she saw Corey taking a box from Zoey’s house and wheeling in the direction to the new house in a wheelbarrow. 

When Aphmau got to the Medic House she took Thorgi’s leash off and hung it on a rack near the door, letting Thorgi run free on the ground floor. She also took off her shoulder bag and star-shaped sunglasses and put them on the table next to her. She took one of the invites from the pile and headed upstairs and to Laurence’s room. She could hear the sound of slow footsteps so she knocked first instead of just heading into the room.

“Laurence?” Aphmau asked, “Can I come in?” 

“Oh, yeah. I’m just walking around.” Laurence answered. 

Aphmau slowly opened the door and saw Laurence walking slowly near his bed with his hand on the wall next to him to guide him and make sure he didn’t run into anything. He was wearing a grey tracksuit that was a little big on him but it did the job. 

Aphmau went over to Laurence and held his hand. “How are you?” She asked while walking with him. 

“I’m good. Still can’t see but I’m good.” 

Aphmau laughed “I can see that you  _ can’t _ see. HA!” 

Laurence stuck out his tongue “You’re mean, unlike your villagers. I can’t see how you’re their Lord.” 

Aphmau rolled her eyes “Very funny, ha, ha.” Laurence started laughing but stiffed it down to not seem rude “Anyway, I have a question for you.” 

“Shoot.” 

Aphmau then asked him if he would like to attend the birthday party for her son Levin. While she was talking Laurence’s face began to fill with sadness. 

“Aphmau,” Laurence started after Aphmau stopped talking “I don’t think I’d be very fun to be around right now.” 

Aphmau scoffed “Come on Laurence, you need to get out of this room.” 

“I know but, my clothes don’t feel nice and this party might be nice. I don’t want to go out not looking nice.” Laurence argued. 

“Maybe we can ask Cadenza to go shopping with her before the party?” Aphmau asked. 

As soon as Aphmau asked the dark-skinned woman with fiery orange and red hair walked into the room like a cue to play. She was smiling and holding a blue invite like the one Aphmau was going to leave in Laurence’s room. “Oh hey, Cadenza.” 

Cadenza giggled, her coily hair bounced with her shoulders “Seems like I made my trip here at the right time! I heard you guys talking about me when I was about to open the door, I’m like some type of magical clothes genie huh?” 

Aphmau laughed “Yeah I guess so, we were just talking about how you could take Laurence shopping for the party tonight.” 

“Oh my, Irene! I was coming over here to ask Laurence if he wanted to go shopping with me before the party!” 

“Oh wow… look at that. Thank you Cadenza.” Laurence laughed.

“Don’t mention it! It can be like old times!” Cadenza sat down on the nicely made bed in the middle of the back wall and began giggling “Aphmau, even though I and Laurence are siblings I was kinda like his mom! Laurence can’t dress or do his hair for shit! HA!” She cackled. 

Laurence gasped “CADENZA! You can’t say that!” 

Cadenza rolled her eyes and laughed “Look at you, Laurence! Your hair’s a mess and the dye is coming out, do you want me to fix you up and dye your hair back to its original color?”

Aphmau’s jaw dropped and she snapped her head to Cadenza “HIS HAIR IS DYED!? What?!” She exclaimed. Cadenza covered her mouth and Laurence furrowed his brows. 

Cadenza started giggling “I… uh… kind of dyed Laurence hair the day  _ before _ the whole chicken incident happened with Castor, he said he wanted to look different for whatever reason and my hair is nice so, I figured why not this color.” She picked up a strand of her hair and let it fall back into the heap of hair. 

Laurence scoffed and turned his head to his right to ‘look’ at Aphmau “I told her no multiple times but she insisted… I don’t even like this color. You just look like you have your head on fire all the time!” 

Cadenza rolled her eyes “The dye stained his forehead, you should’ve seen it!” The two siblings began laughing hysterically. The room was filled with happiness and laughter and it was the happiest that Aphmau had seen Laurence since he came back from Hell. 

Cadenza’s laughter died down “Now that smile there! That’s that Laurence I remember, come on let’s get you cleaned up.” Cadenza stood up and took Laurence from her arms “Don’t worry Lady Aphmau I’ll have Laurence looking so handsome before the party you’ll barely even recognize him! I’m serious about that too… you’re  _ not _ going to recognize Laurence once I’ve changed his hair back to normal and cut it.” 

“How did you hear about the party? I was supposed to give invitations?” Aphmau said and put the blue invite that she was holding on Laurence’s side table next to an empty plate of food. 

“Oh, I came across Kiki while walking here and she gave me an invite!” 

“Oh, okay. I was just wondering.” 

“Hmmh! I’ll be at the party as well. I have a gift I want to give to little Levin so I’ll see you at the party?” 

Aphmau nodded and went to the door “Well, have a nice time giving Laurence a makeover, I have to give invites to people!” 

“Okay! Bye lady Aphmau!” 

“Bye Aphmau,” Laurence said. 

Aphmau walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She went downstairs and collected her bag and sunglasses and then took Thorgi’s leash off of the rack and put it on the grey wolf. She closed the Medic House door behind her and began meandering out into the village to see who she could give the next invite to. 

While on her walk with her dog she came across Kawaii~Chan talking to Brenden about the structure of something, most likely Aphmau’s new house. Aphmau went over to the duo to give them an invite. 

“Hey, guys! How are you?” 

Kawaii~Chan turned their head and smiled brightly “Oh hello Aphmau~Senpai! Kawaii~Chan is good, we were just talking about the building on your house. Kawaii~Chan thinks that your house is going to be done in a few days.” 

“Oh well, that’s good! How are you, Brenden?” 

“I’m good. Building your house is pretty fun and I get something to fill my time.” Brenden looked at Aphmau’s hand “What’s that?” 

Aphmau raised the invites “These? Oh, these are invites to Levin’s birthday party. He turns one this year.” 

Kawaii~Chan gasped “REALLY!? Kawaii~Chan didn’t even know! Can Kawaii~Chan and Brenden come to the party?” 

Brenden laughed “Kawaii~Chan I’m pretty sure Aphmau went over here to give us an invite. Am I right?” He asked Aphmau.

Aphmau nodded and laughed while she took out a blue invite from the small stack that she had “Yeah, here you go. I hope I see you guys there!” Aphmau gave Brenden and Kawaii~Chan one shared invitation. 

“Oh, you’ll see Kawaii~Chan there alright! How about you Brenden~Kun?” 

Brenden chuckled “I  _ guess _ I can be there, but I’m such a busy man.” Brenden said sarcastically. 

Aphmau smacked Brenden’s arm and rolled his eyes “Yeah right, you are  _ sooo _ busy all the time.” 

Brenden chuckled and looked at the invite “Yeah, I think I can make the party.”

Aphmau smiled “Okay that’s good, I’m going to go now because I have to give more people invites!” She shook the invites in her hand. 

Kawaii~Chan and Brenden nodded “Okay, have a nice day Aphmau~Senpai!” 

“See you at the party!” Brenden waved goodbye. 

Aphmau went around the village giving out invites to the people that she wanted to go, Dale and Molly, Emma and Corey, Emmalyn, Brian, Belladonna and Kitten, and Garroth who she found when she went over to the plaza to see if anyone was there. 

Garroth was standing in a small crater in the middle of the plaza floor looking down into it. Aphmau went over to Garroth to see what he was looking at. 

“What in the world is this?” Garroth muttered to himself before noticing that Aphmau was next to him “Oh! Hello my lady, how are you?” 

Aphmau was looking down where Garroth was looking. There was a small hole that was filled with this black rocky substance with purple accents in it “I’m good, I just wanted to give you this invitation to the party.” 

Garroth took the invite from Aphmau and glazed over it before putting it in his pocket “Thank you, my lady. I have news, we both have a problem and a blessing.” 

Aphmau sighed “What is this time? I feel like it has to do with Zane.” 

Garroth nodded “You are right my lady, Zane hasn’t been seen all day by anyone in the village. I knocked on his door but there was no answer and there’s no way to see what’s going on inside. If we don’t see him for 24 hours we are allowed to break inside to make sure that he’s safe but, maybe he forgot about everything and left.” 

“You think that’s possible?” 

“If there’s an emergency in O’Khasis then yes, but I don’t know. He’s not one to just give up so easily… ever.” 

“Then we can only hope that he did forget everything. I mean if he did just leave I feel like he would tell someone, if not anyone in the village.” Aphmau argued. 

“I understand, but there is also hope in situations like this. By the way, have you thought of anything that might help um… my engagement?” Garroth asked. 

Aphmau went through the thoughts that she had over a few days “What if you faked your death?” She questioned.

“I already faked my death once. There is a reason I always wear this helmet, but O’Khasis still found me and somehow knew I was alive. So that suggestion is out the window.” Garroth elaborated. 

“Oh, what if we open a portal to hell and toss Zane inside then break it?” Aphmau decided to tell Garroth one of her least likely and funniest options. 

Garroth chuckled “Wishful thinking my lady but I’m afraid the demons wouldn’t like something that ugly in their realm and send him back.” 

Aphmau giggled “I mean it was worth a shot.” 

“Of course, but in all seriousness, we cannot harm Zane in any way. Everyone in the village would suffer and possibly even pay due to our rash actions.” The guard reminded. 

Aphmau finally said her last option “What if you pretend you have a girlfriend?”

Garroth’s body tensed up “What? I never… I never- I never thought about… about that.” Garroth stuttered through his words “It c-couldn’t be just any girl though, it would ha-have to be a woman in power, or with ma-magical… magical abilities. If I had someone that had a village of their own then… then yes. Yes, that might work! Bu-But who would we… who would we ask t-to do that?” 

Aphmau took a deep breath and looked up Garroth, “I can pretend to be your girlfriend.” 

Garroth’s body tensed even more “My lady! I couldn’t a-ask you… I could never ask you to… t-to do such a thing!” 

Aphmau’s eyes softened at the panicked guard “Garroth, what other options do we have? If Zane comes back here and takes you away we can’t hurt him and we can’t stall anymore so we’ll just need to say that you’re in love with another woman.” 

Garroth sighed and he took Aphmau’s hands “Look, if you are okay with posing as my girlfriend then I’m all for it but, we need to see what the laws state about this kind of event. Gods forbid there is an execution that they would force you to-” Garroth saw the worried look on Aphmau’s face and changed the subject “Or they might declare war on Phoenix Drop which we know that we can’t handle. 

Every action has repercussions. We need to figure out if this is a route that is possible. If we can we should casually pass this by Zane and see what would happen if it were discovered I had another… another woman in my life.” Garroth explained. 

“You’re right,” Aphmau agreed “we need to know what could happen if we went with that excuse.” 

“If you see Zane ask him what would happen if I had another woman in my life.  _ Do not _ and I repeat,  _ do not _ tell him that I do before you know what the repercussions are. If you do I fear he might do something rash. Okay?” Garroth warned Aphmau. 

“I understand, we always have to be careful.” 

Garroth sighed. He let Aphmau’s hands fall to her sides “Thank you, my lady. I am so sorry to drag you through this mess. I wish it wasn’t even a thing, to begin with. Just when things were starting to get better for me. Just thank you again, my lady.” 

“Of course Garroth, you’re my right-hand guard I would do anything to make sure you’re okay.” She said softly “Now, are you going to be able to attend the birthday party that you helped me plan?” 

Garroth laughed “Of course I am my lady. I should be heading out now, I’ll get someone in the village to patch up this hole and I will see you at the party.” 

Before Aphmau left Garroth gave Thorgi a little dog treat that Garroth kept in one of his pouches on his pants. Aphmau noticed that Thorgi was smiling that entire walk back to Zoey’s house which made Aphmau feel all giddy inside. As she made her way to Zoey’s house she felt a weird emptiness in her stomach, she speculated that it was just the lack of food in her stomach but she didn’t believe herself. Now and then she would get these weird feelings in her stomach like something bad was going to or about to happen, she didn’t know what they meant and most of the time she brushed it off but this time… this time it felt different. Aphmau tried to ignore it for the better because she didn’t want to ruin her son’s birthday party with this weird speculation of hers that something bad was gonna happen, which most likely nothing was going to happen but  _ why _ would anything happen it was a birthday party for Irene’s sake and there was no threat happening at a one-year-olds party. 

When Aphmau got to Zoey’s house she saw that Belladonna had on tight black pants and a pink off the shoulder top that was tucked into her pants, her long pink braids were in two messy buns that had pieces out of the bun and in different directions, she also had big golden hoop earrings and long pink acrylic nails, she was also wearing pink running shoes. Kitten who was right next to Belladonna was wearing a short skirt that clung to her thighs, a white long sleeve shirt that was tucked into the skirt, her hair was down and she had clunky big black shoes on. 

Aphmau was taken aback by their outfits because the party wasn’t for a while but she ignored it and took off Thorgi’s leash to let him be free around the house. Aphmau decided that if Belladonna and Kitten were dressed up it meant Zoey and Levin were dressed up which meant that Aphmau should probably change into the outfit she wanted to wear for the party. When Aphmau went upstairs she saw Zoey’s door open and she was getting Levin into little black shoes for his tiny feet because he was already all dressed up. Aphmau went into her room which she shared with her son and started getting dressed into this pastel purple off the shoulder dress that had pieces of fabric coming out of the top and wrapped around her arms, she also wore a thick purple belt that went under her chest, along with some purple high heels and a shiny necklace. 

Before the party, she was playing with the ‘Birthday Boy’ and hung out with him in Zoey’s backyard while Zoey got things ready like some of the presents, snacks, and some food that they were going to bring. It was hard being a mom and a Lord at times but Aphmau knew how to balance both but sometimes they would come crashing down on her and she had to take a minute to breathe. She didn’t know how Zoey did the things she did and still wanted to do more, it fascinated Aphmau and showed her that you can do whatever you want if you have enough willpower and she hoped that Levin would see that too and be inspired to become whatever he wants whether that be a guard, a carpenter, or even an artist, Aphmau didn’t care as long as her son was happy. She just wanted everyone to be happy. 

It was in the middle of the birthday party when everything went wrong, at least something went wrong. Everyone was having a good time, eating, drinking, talking, and playing with each other and there wasn’t a single worry in the air. Brian even introduced his new dog to the party which got all the kids very excited and happy which just filled the air with even more happiness. Levin loved all of his presents, the clothes, the toys, some food which Aphmau thought was a little weird but when she found out it was from Kawaii~Chan she didn’t mind. Everything was going amazing until Aphmau decided to get another plate of food and refill her cup when Zane came into the party and gave baby girl Alexis something, and then walked off. No one seemed to be worried about this besides Belladonna and Kitten who were in the far corner of the barn and looked very spooked and angry at what just happened. Aphmau decided to not go to the Titans because she knew they wouldn’t tell her anything, so instead, she went to Garroth who was talking to Brian very sternly.

When making her way to Garroth, who was in the front of the barn, she saw what Zane had given Alexis. It was a beautiful amulet that had pink diamonds and crystals all over it and in the middle was a beautiful multicolored gem and even though it looked beautiful it made Aphmau’s stomach feel weak. She rushed over to Garroth who noticed her disarray. 

“My lady, I do not know what just happened but I suggest that you go catch up to Zane. I don’t know what he’s up to but I don’t feel good about it.” 

“Me neither. I’ll try and find him please be safe.” Aphmau said. 

“You as well my lady.” 

Aphmau headed out of the barn and looked around until she saw Zane in the dark while his two guards inspected the woods next to the barn. 

Aphmau stormed over to Zane “What was that?” She asked.

“What? Can’t I give a child a gift without being stared at judgmentally? You need to work on your manner Lord Aphmau.” The way Zane said ‘Lord’ reminded Aphmau of Logan, always being sarcastic. 

“Only if you work on yours.” She debuted. 

Zane scoffed “Touche.” He paused “You look as if you have something on your mind. Is Garroth finally coming to his senses and is going to fulfill his duty as the firstborn to the Lord of O’Khasis?” 

Aphmau remembered the conversation she had with Garroth “Actually, what if I told you Garroth has another love in his life? Huh? What if?” She was acting cocky. 

“Garroth having another woman in his life?” Zane said the question again. He looked down at Aphmau with his visible eye “Let me ask you Lord Aphmau, how would that make  _ you _ feel?” 

Aphmau’s heart skipped a beat “I would be happy for him. He’s my guard and I care for him.” 

Zane rolled his eyes “Of course… of course. Okay, well let’s say that Garroth did have this… other woman in his life. You think I would see him with her all the time… especially at that wedding. Oh, but if I recall Garroth was with  _ you _ at the wedding the entire time. You two were the last ones to see Donna and Logan off, funny that.” 

Aphmau scrunched up her face in confusion “What are you getting at?” 

Aphmau could see that under Zane’s balaclava he was smirking “Let’s say that Garroth, my dear brother whom I care for so intensely, had a girlfriend, fiance, lover, whatever I’d make sure to take very good care of her. She’d probably be a woman in power because otherwise, we could easily rip her and Garroth apart.” Zane squinted his eye devilishly.    
“So let’s say Garroth had this woman, as his brother I’d, of course, be such a gentleman to her. I’d tell her of his previous engagement and congratulate her for having such good taste, after all, Garroth and I are related. Then, maybe I’d take her out on a picnic to get to know her more. A nice picnic alone in the woods, where no one would be able to hear anything if you know… something were to ‘accidentally’ happen to her.” 

As Zane went into detail Aphmau’s face was filled with horror and shock “You… you monster.” 

Zane started laughing maniacally. He snatched Aphmau closer to him by her wrist and brought her to close up to his face “As long as I’m alive Lord Aphmau, Garroth will get married to the daughter of the Lord of Scaleswind. Your pretty little scheming won’t change that unless of course, you were to take my life into your own hands. Heh, you and I should have a picnic sometimes. Without our guards.” One of his guards tapped on his shoulder. Zane threw Aphmau away from him, almost knocking her to the ground. “I need to get my beauty rest now, oh and by the way… you have one more day until I take Garroth.” 

Aphmau groaned loudly and stormed away from Zane and his goons. Aphmau wasn’t walking back to the party and to be honest she didn’ exactly know  _ where _ she was going, she just wanted to get away from this situation. And she knew it was childish to just storm away like that but she couldn’t take Zane anymore and if it wasn’t more Garroth’s constant reminders she probably would’ve killed the High Priest already one way or another. 

While she was storming away she saw Cadenza yelling at someone but she couldn’t see who because there was a building in the way. Aphmau ran up to the black woman with fiery hair to go see what was going on.

“Cadenza, are you okay?” 

Cadenza turned to Aphmau “Oh! Wait just a second.” Cadenza disappeared for a second and came back holding someone who was still behind a building “Introducing the new and improved LAURENCE!” She pulled Laurence out from behind the building. 

Laurence’s hair was a light brown but darker underneath, it was wavy in some places and looked very fluffy overall. He had a few ear piercings and one nose piercing, it looked very edgy but also soft at the same time as everything was clashing together. Finally, he was wearing a white button-up shirt, a blue jacket, brown fingerless gloves that went to his elbows, a brown strap across his body that held an emerald green Jian sword on his back, dark blue pants with a black belt, and black clunky boots. 

“Oh wow.” Aphmau awed “You look… different.” 

Laurence’s eyes were covered with a dark green bandana “Thank you? I hope that’s a compliment.” Laurence said awkwardly. 

“Oh, it is!” Aphmau reassured, “You look amazing.” 

“Thank you.” 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys! Thank you for reading my story! <3

Sasha looked up at the black sphere in the ceiling of the world she lived in. She scoffed. She went back inside the castle and went to the room where they were holding Vlyad, and where Gene was torturing him. 

Gene has just poured water over Vlyad’s face when Sasha came through the door “He still won’t talk?” She asked, going over to her lover. 

Gene spit in the man’s face “He won’t budge. We’ll never know if there’s another way to get out of Hell.” 

Sasha rubbed her lover’s arm “Gene, we don’t have the leverage of having that bitch Aphmau as our target. He’s got nothing to lose.” She said sternly. 

“We were so close to obtaining Levin and his mother. We could have had full control of  Seirei no sho if we sacrificed them, but Vylad  _ had _ to play the hero! Then the whole thing with Zenix that slaughter of those stupid Shadow Knights, UGH! This is why we can’t have soldiers retain their human memories.”

Sasha rolled her eyes “What good is complaining about the past now?” She asked. 

“It seems like everyone is against our mission,” Gene answered. 

“Hm, that is true. But don’t think so negatively all the time! That Wyvern sort of helped us with that dimension rip in the sky.” 

Gene turned to Sasha “Are you thinking we can find a way for us to escape from here through there? If you are, that's insane.”

Sasha giggled insanely “If we do it,” She looked to Vylad and crouched down close to his face “you won’t be able to protect Lord Aphmau!” She spit in his face.

Gene pulled Sasha away from the man and slapped her hard across the face “You don’t get to do SHIT here, okay! Let him rot, don’t do anything unless I tell you to you stupid bitch. He doesn’t even have a chance to save her anyway, even after all he’s done for her she’ll never know he even did those things. Let’s go.” Gene gripped Sasha's arm tightly as he stormed away from the room. 

Aphmau stood in front of Laurence and Cadenza as Cadenza showed off her adoptive brother’s makeover. 

“Well, I’m going to head to the party now. I’m gonna leave you guys alone to get to know each other… again.” Cadenza didn’t let Laurence or Aphmau argue before she scurried away from the two of them in the direction that Aphmau came from. 

“CADENZA!” Laurence yelled but it did nothing, she was already long gone.

“My Irene, she can  _ run _ in heels!” Aphmau said laughing. 

Laurence nodded “She’s always been able to run in heels; it's crazy. Also, please tell me she didn’t dye my hair blue. She was laughing the entire time while dying my hair and she kept telling me to ‘chill’.” Laurence asked. 

Aphmau decided to mess with the blind man “Oh yeah, oh yeah it’s blue. Like all blue.” She covered her mouth so Laurence couldn't hear her giggling. 

Laurence’s body tensed up “Are you serious? I’M GONNA MURDER YOU CADENZA!” He yelled. 

Aphmau put her hand on Laurence’s arm “Laurence. Laurence. Chill! It was just a joke I’m joking.” She began laughing again. 

Laurence groaned “Ugh, Aphmau that’s not very funny.” Laurence huffed out some small bits of laughter “If I’m being all honest I’m slowly starting to get used to this…  _ change _ .” 

Aphmau looked up at Laurence and smiled softly “That’s great Laurence. I’m proud of you, seriously.” 

Laurence hummed “Thanks. Say, would you mind helping me at the party? It’s really hard to walk around and Cadenza just told me to follow her voice. I kind of bumped into a lot of things on the way here.” 

Aphmau held back her laughter and took Laurence’s hand “Of course.” 

Laurence smiled weakly and the two began to walk in the direction of the party until Aphmau halted to a stop. Laurence didn’t know what was going on so he bumped into Aphmau. 

“Zane,” Aphmau said his name like it was a disease. She looked over Zane’s guard’s shoulder and saw Garroth walking very sternly a little while behind Zane and his goons. 

“Lord Aphmau. By the authority of O’Khasis, you are hereby under arrest for espionage.” Zane’s guard announced. 

“WHAT!?” Aphmau yelled, “Why?” Laurence gripped Aphmau’s hand tightly. 

“High Priest Zane has concluded that you are trying to sabotage the treaty marriage between the son of O’Khasis and the daughter of Scaleswind. You will stand trial in the village-state of O’Khasis for your crimes.” Zane’s guard explained. 

“That’s so bullshit! I haven’t done anything!” She yelled in her defense. 

Garroth came up behind the guards and pushed past the one talking to get to Aphmau “What in the seven is going on here? Are you okay my lady?” 

“No, I’m not okay! Zane is accusing me of sabotaging your wedding, which I haven’t been doing!” She yelled at her guard.

Laurence leaned down to her ear “I suggest you calm down before one of Zane feels ‘threatened’.”

Zane smirked “Brother… your Lord is trying to pose as your girlfriend to stop this wedding from happening. Did you have any idea she was up to this? That she would stoop so low as to keep you here?” Aphmau flipped Zane off “She’s under arrest and will be held on trial on the account of trying to start the fires of war again.” 

Garroth put his hand on the hilt of his sword “She is COMPLETELY innocent! If you DARE lay one finger on her-” 

“Now, now brother I’m just trying to do what is lawfully right. We can’t have Lord’s as unjust as her leading villages into espionage.” Zane explained. 

“She didn’t do anything! I would know I'm her right. Hand. Guard.” Garroth chided. 

“But she did. She asked a theoretical question about you having another woman as your lover. Now, exactly why would she even ask a question like that if she wasn’t planning something mischievous? She has no responsible man in her life so of course, she would do anything to get money and power! Well, that’s what I’m going to tell the courts at least.” Zane smirked.

“How dare you say that about my lady!” Garroth argued “She doesn’t need a man in her life to be powerful! She already found out you were an ass without a man’s help.”

“I don’t appreciate you taking that way about my Lord Aphmau.” Laurence butted in “My fiance, Aphmau at most.”   
Aphmau snapped her head at Laurence, Garroth froze in place beside his fingers which were twitching, and Zane was taken aback by this news. 

Garroth shook his head in confusion. 

“What?” Zane asked bluntly. No one answered, Laurence just had a smug look on his face “You can’t be serious? Are you trying to cover up for her? I’m not stupid, I know who you are and I know what has happened to you. Don’t you dare try something like that.” 

Laurence shrugged “What’s the matter, Zane? I’ve heard that name before… aren’t you the High Priest of O’Khasis? I thought those types of people in power don’t believe in the Shadow lord figure? Isn’t it taboo for you to believe in that?” Laurence asked. 

Zane was caught off guard “Well… well yes, but-” 

“You’re trying to take away the love of my life.” Laurence cut off Zane “The only person who brings light into a world that has turned dark for me. The council of Elders in O’Khasis might not be as sympathetic to your plight of trying to accuse Lord Aphmau of something she didn’t do.” 

“Don’t make me destroy you, Laurence. I will not let  _ you _ of all people stand in my way.” Zane threatened. 

Laurence scoffed “Try me, I’d rather you destroy me then let you lay a hand on Lord Aphmau. You don’t understand, I’m not associated with this village nor do I have anything to lose.” 

“I don’t believe this for one second!” Zane turned his head to his big brother “Garroth, dear brother, is this true? Is Laurence going to wed Lord Aphmau? With your blessing?” 

Garroth was quiet, he slowly turned his head to Aphmau, his fingers were slightly twitching. 

“Well, I need an answer.” 

Garroth took a deep breath and turned to Zane “Yes. Lord Aphmau and Laurence have my blessing to get wed.” 

Zane scoffed “Fine. Well, my guards were very quick to jump to conclusions then. I do apologize, my guards tend to act rather brash. Come now, let’s go.” Zane and his guards began to walk away and when Zane was right next to Aphmau he stopped “Oh and Lord Aphmau, I look forward to attending your wedding. Maybe you’ll be kind enough to let me preside over it.”

Aphmau scoffed. Zane shrugged his shoulders and walked away from the group with his guards right next to him. 

Everyone was silent while Zane was walking away and a little while after. They just stood there either being frozen in place of taking in all of what just happened. 

Laurence was the first one to speak up after Zane left “I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to say so I just said that-” 

“You technically saved my lady’s life again. Thank you.” Garroth cut Laurence off. 

“No, I’m sorry. When I heard him talk to her like that, I just… I can’t see him, I don’t know what else to do. I’ve heard great things about the High Priest Zane, I just never imagined him to be… a total jackass.” Laurence explained. 

“Laurence.” Garroth said bluntly “You did what any good guard would do. You protected her, again, and I’m thankful for that.”

“Yeah,” Aphmau joined in “seriously thank you, Laurence. Thank you so much.” Aphmau smiled and rubbed Laurence’s arm. 

“I hope you both know I’m not planning on marrying Lord Aphmau. I just used it as a ruse to get Zane out of her face.” 

“Oh really? Cause I thought we were engaged.” Aphmau joked.

“Hm, I wish Zane had laid a hand on her because then I would’ve been able to say he was hurting her, and I could’ve chopped it right off.” Garroth chimed in.

“HA!” Laurence laughed “My Irene! But you do know what would’ve happened, right? Don’t you remember those three villages?” Both Aphmau and Garroth seemed confused “Their Lord was killed for simply talking back to the Elder Council and was replaced with a fat glutton who does nothing but sit on his ass and do everything he’s told. That cannot happen here, your village is beautiful and it’s blossoming.” Laurence warned. 

“Thank you, Laurence.” Aphmau said “I don’t think we should talk about this anymore, we’ll figure everything out in the morning. Right now let’s just enjoy the party for what it is. Can you not bring this up to anyone in the village? They don’t need to know Zane’s true colors yet.” 

“I understand. Now let’s go have fun!” Laurence said this while shimming his hips “Aren’t I right my smoopsy~poo~Aphmoo?” Laurence did a kissy face. 

Aphmau’s eyes went wide “Oh no, you are  _ not _ doing that! That’s so stupid I hate you!” Aphmau yelled jokingly. 

“HA! You play a pretty good actor Laurence.” Garroth encouraged the blind man. 

Aphmau gasped “Don’t encourage this! Do not encourage this!” Aphmau repeated. 

“That’s what she gets for trying to make me believe my hair was blue.” Laurence smiled devilishly. 

“Oh really?” Aphmau whined. 

Garroth started laughing hysterically “Good! Cause it IS!” Both Garroth and Aphmau started laughing hysterically to the point where they had to support each other from not falling. 

Laurence gasped “You guys are JERKS!” 

The three of them went back to the birthday party so Aphmau could hang out with her son.  The rest of the party went pretty smoothly after that but she was hovering over Alexis and Levin because she didn’t trust Zane and the amulet that he gave Alexis and she was just overall worried that something was going to happen to her son because of the amulet. Laurence got along pretty well with everyone, he mostly hung out around Belladonna and Kitten, Aphmau didn’t know why though she liked to think it was because they were nice ladies. The party wasn’t that long due to most of the invitees being children and they had to either go to school the next day or they were just tired. Aphmau, Garroth, Zoey, and Kiki all stayed after the party to clean up. Belladonna and Kitten took Levin’s presents home, took some of the food homes, took Levin home, and helped Laurence get back into the Medic House because no one really knew where he would be staying or if he would be staying in Phoenix Drop forever. 

It was around ten pm when the group was done cleaning up everything and Kiki told them if there was any more she would clean it up herself. Levin was already asleep when Aphmau got into Zoey’s guest bedroom that she had been staying in so she had to be extra quiet when changing and doing her nightly routine. Aphmau kissed her baby boy goodnight and fell asleep in the queen-sized bed next to the baby crib that Levin was sleeping in. 

Aphmau woke up to Zoey shaking her shoulders “Aphmau, Aphmau, please wake up. Please wake up!” 

Aphmau sat up and rubbed her eyes “Zoey what’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Aphmau’s words were blurring together because of how tired she was “What time is it?” 

“Three am, but that doesn’t matter. There is an unbalanced force in the air, it’s dark very dark. Kitten and Belladonna woke up throwing up and I woke up with a terrible headache. Please check up on everyone, please.” 

Aphmau got out of her bed and went to her baby boy, he was okay he didn’t look bothered or in any danger “Zoey, stay here and protect Levin. Stay safe.” 

Zoey nodded. Aphmau grabbed her diamond sword that was next to her bed and leaned against the wall and ran out of the house hearing sounds of pain and vomiting, most likely from Belladonna and Kitten. Aphmau saw Kawaii~Chan outside of the house on all fours while Brenden comforted her. 

Aphmau knelt next to Kawaii~Chan “Are you okay? Kawaii~Chan please calm down!” 

Kawaii~Chan and was clapping her hands and making weird noises and saying random words in a spastic manner “Aphmau~Senpai, EEP! Kawaii~Ch-Chan is so-sorry! FUCK A DOG! There is at-t-terrible presence, darling than anything- EPP! EEP! Anything K-Kawaii~Chan has ever felt! They can’t even us-us-use their magick-magick-magick!” She kept repeating words and ticking out. 

“Kawaii~Chan, can you please calm down.” 

Kawaii~Chan looked up at Aphmau, she was sobbing “KK-Kawaii~Chan can’t F-F-FUCK A DOG! They can’t control their tics. AH! EEP! EEP!” Kawaii~Chan hit herself in the head “Dark magicks, very p-powerful… CATS!” 

Aphmau stopped Brenden from rubbing Kawaii~Chan’s back, for some reason she felt like Brenden touching them was making Kawaii~Chan’s ticks worse. Aphmau’s hands were vibrating and she saw on her body that her marks were glowing a faint purple “Is there anything I can do Kawaii~Chan? I want to help you.” 

“J-Just find the source! It’s messing with my magicks! EEP! EEP! CATS CATS! You can feel it too Aphmau~Senpai? Can’t you?” 

Aphmau did feel what Kawaii~Chan was talking about but she wasn’t feeling as terrible as Belladonna, Kitten, or Kawaii~Chan, but she did feel whatever was happening and it didn’t feel good. “I think? Everything feels cloudy, I don’t know.”

Kawaii~Chan smiled “Kawaii~Chan k-knows you have magicks Aphmau~Senpai. EPP! FUCK DOGS! CAT CATS CATS! They know you do, you just haven’t t-t-tapped into it yet. J-Just makes it stop-EPP! Make it stop.” 

Aphmau told Brenden that she was going to head out but that he could head inside the house and get water, ice, and a wet towel to put on Kawaii~Chan to help her. Brenden nodded and that was Aphmau’s cue to head out now and try and find where this dark magick was coming from. Aphmau felt where it was coming from; she just didn’t know exactly where so with her sword in hand she closed her eyes and let the feeling of the darkness lead her.

When Aphmau opened her eyes she was in front of Molly and Dale’s house, there was lots of screaming and crying and there was black stone coming out of the front of the house with purple crystals stuck and melted into it. She busted open the door and ran to where the crying and screaming was. 

Molly, Dale, and Brian were in Alexis’s room where a big black stone was engulfing Alexis’s bed and it had the same purple crystals in it like the stone that was in the front house. Dale and Brian were trying to break open the stone with pickaxes but it wasn’t budging and Molly was crying while holding one of Alexis’s baby dolls. 

“Aphmau.” Molly cried out. Aphmau ran to the crying woman and held her hand tightly “This… this THING engulfed Alexis!” 

“Molly, I’m going to do everything I can to help Alexis, do you know what exactly happened?” Aphmau asked, she was trying to stay calm in this terrible time. 

“I heard… I heard crying so I went up-upstairs, and that amulet was making Alexis’s skin black and purple and I threw it on… so I threw on the ground, and then it exploded into this stone and engulfed Alexis!” Molly sobbed. 

Aphmau held Molly’s face “Molly. Look at me. Everything is going to be okay, stay calm. I’m going to save Alexis.” Aphmau felt something inside of her that made her want to go to the village plaza “I’m going to save Alexis, I know what to do. Please stay safe.” 

Molly nodded. Aphmau ran out of Dale and Molly’s house and sprinted to the village plaza. As she made her way to the plaza she noticed that her marks were glowing a very bright purple, her sword was glowing a very bright purple, and her hair was starting to float in the air. She also noticed that the more she got closer to the plaza the more her surroundings became black like the stone and purple like the crystal that was in and around Molly’s house. What Aphmau didn’t notice was that her eyes were turning white and had a faint purple glow around them and that Brian’s new dog, Grey Wind, was running behind her.

When she slid into the plaza everything was covered in the black stone and purple crystals. Zane was standing on an altar holding the amulet that he gave Alexis at Levin’s birthday party, also on the altar was a sleeping Alexis, she naked and covered in red liquid which Aphmau didn’t want to believe was blood.

Aphmau approached the altar but Zane snapped his hand up in a ‘stop’ motion “Not one step further Lord Aphmau!” He yelled “I’m tired of playing these petty mind games. You’re going to wish you never questioned me.” 

Aphmau got in a defensive position to battle anything Zane had coming her way “YOU WON’T WIN THIS ZANE! LET ALEXIS GO SHE’S JUST A BABY!” Aphmau yelled “DON’T DO THIS! PLEASE!” 

Zane smirked, “Witness the TRUE POWER OF THE SHADOW REALM!” Zane yelled and broke the amulet in half over Alexis. A blinding white light emitted from the amulet not letting Aphmau see anything that was going on. When the light subsided Alexis was gone from the altar and now in front of the altar was a woman with light pink, almost blonde hair with a smoothed out face with no features. Eyes bleeding blood looked like they were ripped into the face of this woman, she was also wearing red and black Shadow Knight Armor. She was holding a red long sword connected to a red pendulum blade with a few feet of red fabric. 

Aphmau knew that it was Alexis but she didn’t want to believe it “Alexis?” She whimpered “I can’t… I can’t hurt you. I won’t hurt you!” 

Alexis tilted her head and swung the two weapons in circles. She charged towards Aphmau and started attacking, Aphmau kept dodging Alexis’s advances because she didn’t want to hurt Alexis. This went on for almost two hours until Molly came over to the Plaza. 

Alexis snapped her head to Molly right when she was about to swing at Aphmau with her long sword. Alexis began approaching Molly but was struggling because Aphmau was gripping her legs to stop her from moving. 

Molly was clutching one of Alexis’s stuffed toys “Have you… Have you seen my baby girl Alexis?” 

Alexis tilted her head and a mouth formed in her smooth skin “Ma...Ma...Mama?” Alexis stuttered before blacking out and falling against the stone floor hitting her head with a  _ CRACK.  _

Aphmau and Molly screamed with terror and shock. Molly knelt to the woman. 

Aphmau swung her sword to get it comfortable in her hand “ZANE! You’re going to regret-” Aphmau spun around and saw that Zane was nowhere to be seen. She ran around the plaza and looked around the altar but Zane was gone like the wind. Everything felt like it was happening too fast, it felt like time went forward, time went faster, time did something to Aphmau and it made her feel terrible. 

Aphmau yelled in frustration “ZANE! WHERE ARE YOU!” She would have woken up the entire village with how loud she was. Molly was too busy taking care of the Shadow Knight woman to even care or look at Aphmau’s goddess-like appearance. 

Aphmau sprinted her way to Zane’s house, every step she took it was like she shook the world. You could almost see the smoke coming from her body. She was so mad at Zane, she was filled with fury and she just wanted to stick a sword through the High Priest’s body. 

When she got to Zane’s blacked-out house she kicked open the door and it fell with a  _ CLANK _ . “ZANE! WHERE ARE YOU!” She yelled as she stormed into the house. She was breathing heavily and her entire body hurt for some reason. 

Inside the house was filled with the black stone and the purple crystals, there were also a couple of scattered and intact skeletons, dried blood, and lots of little squishy things that looked like guts. She threw up because of how gross everything was and she fell to the floor on all fours, dropping her sword in the process. Her vomit consisted of blood, black stuff, and purple looking crystals like what was in the house. 

While being on all fours she dropped to the floor clutching her stomach and she was breathing heavily. Everything on her body was still glowing, that didn’t change, but she was in immense pain for some reason and she didn’t know why. She assumed it was because of the black and purple stuff but she didn’t know why exactly it was making her feel this way. 

While being on the floor she rolled to her right and fell through the floor landing on this white platform with purple lights inside of it. Aphmau gasped and groaned in pain as she clutched the side she fell on. She looked to her side and saw a dark blue and dark purple cloud that looked like an adult woman, she had two long braids that went to her ankles, it looked like she was covered in stars and comets, and she was wearing one piece of fabric that covered her entire body. Multiple daggers were pointing towards an empty hole where someone’s heart would usually be. 

Aphmau quickly stood up through the pain and put her fist up in defense. The woman didn’t seem threatening but Aphmau didn’t trust anyone or any _ thing _ right now. Aphmau slowly approached the dark cloud. 

“Please…. Don’t hurt me.” Every word this cloud said sounded like an echo “I don’t want any more pain.” The cloud sounded like it was always in a state of sadness and worry. 

“I will if you don’t start talking.” It hurt to speak but Aphmau pulled through the pain. 

The cloud but it’s a hand up in defense “I just want to go home! I didn’t want to be here, I just wanted to be with my siblings. The man cloaked in white tricked me, I couldn’t see his past I didn’t know!” The cloud cried. 

Aphmau lowered her hands a bit “What are you?” Aphmau asked but quickly corrected herself “Who are you? I meant.” 

“I was someone, I could see things, like the past. Things weren’t always this dark… there was a light one, beautiful tall light. My father.” The cloud looked like it was going to pass out but it didn’t, it was a strange thing. 

“Who is your father?” 

“My father was the original.” The figure cried “He was the light, the stars, … the Sun.” The cloud gasped multiple times. 

“You are not making any sense. I want to help you but I can’t if you don’t make sense.” Aphmau said sternly “I don't know who you are but you are in Zane’s house and I don’t like Zane right now.”

“The man in white-” 

“Zane.” Aphmau corrected. 

The cloud titled its head “Zane, Zane told me I gave the Shadow Lord life. He told me I need to give the Shadow Lord his physical form, he stole my heart. I wasn’t even the one to give him his power, it was my sibling. I don’t know what’s going on, I'm sorry.” The cloud started sobbing and shaking. 

Aphmau lowered her fist all the way, she felt bad for this cloud thing. She could see that everything on her body was slowly losing its glow and her hair was slowly making its way down from the air. She felt like she knew whatever this thing was like it was important to Aphmau’s life and was the reason for the way she is “I believe you. You are safe with me, no one is going to hurt you. And I mean, no one.” 

The cloud smiled “Thank you. I would run but the light hurts, the light burns me and I don’t know why. My father was a star.” The cloud began rambling about its father and how he was a ‘Sun’ which Aphmau did not understand at all. 

“If you remember your father, do you remember who you are at all? You keep mentioning your siblings, do you know who they look like or who they are?” Aphmau asked, she was trying to help this cloud with as much information as possible. 

The cloud went silent for a moment to think “I don’t think so, I just know my siblings are powerful; they can see things that normal highers can’t. Your face looks very familiar, like someone I made once. I don’t know. I’m tired.”   
“I’m going to try and help you, save you anyway. Maybe I can expand this area and make it more livable?” Aphmau questioned. 

The cloud smiled “You are too kind. I don’t think that will be helpful but, over there in that corner if you look closely there is a pouch that has the thing that the man in white wanted most. You should take it. It means a lot to me and maybe if you find my siblings you can give it to them.” 

“Thank you, I’ll come back here and find help but, what is in the pouch?” Aphmau asked. 

“Me…” The cloud echoed 

Aphmau didn’t know if the cloud was being figurative or being literal “You? Is this not your body?” 

The cloud ignored her question “If I’m gone when you come back for me. Thank you for making me feel… hope, it’s been so long since I felt like this. I thought I had forgotten this feeling, thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. I will come back, I promise.” The cloud nodded. Aphmau slowly made her way to the corner that the cloud was talking about, she saw a small wooden chest that had a heart as a lock. When she touched the lock it fell apart in her hands so she could open the chest with ease. 

She hesitated. For some reason it didn’t feel safe to open the chest, she felt like if she opened it she would see bad things, feel bad things, or even do bad things. Even though her gut was telling her not to open the chest she ignored those feelings because she trusted that cloud thing and she opened the chest. 

Inside the chest was a black drawstring pouch that was a little bigger than Aphmau’s hand. When she held the pouch in her hand she felt a weird throbbing sensation coming from the bag like it was a heart or something. She made her way to the area where she fell and looked upwards. 

She could see the roof of Zane’s house so she knew that she hadn’t fallen into some weird dimension rip. There was a wall in front of her so she placed her foot on the wall to see if there was a ladder and there was! She bit down on the strings of the pouch to free her hands and she made her way up the ladder and back into the house where nothing had changed. As soon as she got up into the house and laid down onto the floor to take a breather she heard the sounds of barking, footsteps, and lots of yelling. 

Soon after she heard those noises Garroth, Brian, and Grey Wolf all appeared from around the house and where she had kicked down the front door. Garroth rushed inside the house and helped Aphmau up. 

“Are you okay my lady?” Garroth asked frantically as he checked Aphmau’s face and body. 

“I’m fine.” She held on tightly to the drawstring bag “I threw up though.” She pointed to the puddle of vomit that was near her diamond sword. 

Garroth picked up the sword and put it in his sheath “That’s alright, you are okay that’s all that matters. Grey Wind got me from the Guard Station and Brian from his house and showed us what had happened in the plaza and led us to Zane’s house.”

“Hm, well Zane isn’t here for some reason and there are LOADS of bodies here and I-” Aphmau cut herself off because she was afraid she was going to start crying “And I don’t know where he is and that sucks so much!” Her voice was shaky. 

Garroth hugged Aphmau as Brian began to inspect the house and the bodies laying on the floor “My lady. Please do not worry, we will catch Zane and do whatever it takes to make him pay. I will give you the honors of slicing his head open if we do catch him.”

Aphmau wiped her eyes “Thank you, this is just so disturbing. I knew Zane was a bad person, I just… I didn’t think he would do  _ this _ .” She flailed her arms. 

“Agreed, I wish I had done something sooner but I didn’t. I’ll start searching the perimeter and see if I can get Dale to join. By the way, what is in your hands?” Garroth pointed to the black pouch. 

Aphmau looked behind her and saw that the place where she had dropped through the floor was now caved in and was covered in the purple crystals. “There was this thing, and it gave me this pouch. I’ll look into it more later but right now I’m more focused on getting Zane.” 

Garroth nodded “Of course my lady.” Garroth turned to Brian “Brian, I want you to identify the skeletons. See if you can determine who they are immediate.” 

Brain nodded. 

“Okay my lady, if you need anything please come find me around the village.” 

“Will do.” And with that Garroth left Zane’s house and began his search for the insane High Priest. 

It took a few minutes for Brian to finally speak up. “I-I don’t know if this is a good thing or not Lady Aphmau but, these bodies are not new. They’ve been decaying for a while now.” 

Aphmau sighed, she could think of a few reasons why that was good but she wanted confirmation from Brian “How is that good?” 

“It means that none of these people are our villagers or anyone nearby. Their decay seems to have been from a year ago… or at least somewhere around that time. I’ll see if there are any clues to identify them, but it’s possible these bones were dug up from a grave… there’s dirt composite on them. Keep looking around Lady Aphmau, I suggest looking around the village.” Brian explained. 

“Thank you, Brian. I’ll go look around now. I just wanted to see if those bones were our villagers. Please stay safe in this house, I don’t trust it.” Aphmau said, making her way to the entrance of the house. 

“I will Lady Aphmau, if there is any danger I will probably run from it so don’t worry.” Brian joked.

Aphmau smiled at Brian and shook her head. She made her way out of the house into the village where it seemed like it was always going to be night time. She began her walk around the village. She noticed that everywhere except the plaza, Zane’s house, and Dale and Molly’s house was safe and had no signs of the black stone or purple crystals which Aphmau was ecstatic about. This meant that they would be able to block those few areas to make sure that the weird stuff wouldn’t spread around the village. While she was making her way around the village she looked up to where her new house would be, on the hill looking over the village plaza and the village and saw that her new house was fully built but no one had worked on it. She knew that no one had worked on it because everyone in the village was asleep beside the people in Zoey’s house, the people in Dale’s house, and Garroth and her so it didn’t make any sense on why her house was done. She didn’t know whether to ignore it or not so she just kept it in the back of her mind and continued walking around the village again.

When she made her way around most of the village and she evaluated that everyone was safe and no one was hurt she saw Garroth standing in the middle of the village breathing very deeply. Aphmau sauntered over to the guard to see if he was okay. 

“Garroth, is everything alright? Did you find anything? Did you find Zane?” She asked. 

Garroth shook his head “I should be rejoicing at the fact but… I’m not. I want to get my hands on him and destroy him for what he’s done to Alexis.” 

“You knew that Shadow Knight thing was Alexis?” Aphmau asked, “Molly did know.” 

“I put two and two together. Molly’s baby went missing and this grown woman just called her mama and she looks fairly similar to Dale and Molly so, I guessed.” 

Aphmau nodded “I didn’t want to believe it. But, as much as we want to murder Zane right now we need to focus on getting Alexis better or trying to get her back into her baby form.” 

“Don’t you think I know that? Don’t you think that’s what I’m trying to do here?! How can we hope to get Alexis back to her youth if we don’t have Zane in custody?!” Garroth argued. 

“Garroth chill. I was just saying that we need to focus on Alexis, I’m not saying that you haven’t been trying! We’ve only been looking for what? A few hours!? We should at least look for something else that might help Alexis that doesn’t have to deal with Zane because frankly, I don’t want him here anymore!” Aphmau yelled. She was sick and tired of everything and just wanted things to go back to normal but she knew that wasn’t possible, she knew that you couldn’t go back in time. As she and Garroth argued she could feel the pouch that was still in her hands pulsing like a beating heart and every pulse she got more angry and frustrated. 

“I’m trying!” Garroth yelled “I’m trying so hard to be calm my lady. But I should have never let my feelings get in the way of the safety of this village, that’s on me! Zane came for me! If I had only gone with him right after the wedding instead of ignoring my responsibilities to stay with you, Alexis wouldn’t be like this!” 

Aphmau took a deep breath “Garroth, I understand that you can never be happy with yourself and I hate that so much because you are so  _ SO  _ amazing and I wouldn’t trade you for the world but you have to stop blaming yourself every time something bad happens.” Aphmau’s eyes started getting teary “You stayed here because you are my guard, you stayed here for Phoenix Drop, you stayed here because you don’t want to get married and that’s okay! I should’ve done something, I shouldn’t have followed your rules! We all should’ve done something, I shouldn’t have let him into the village, Kiki shouldn’t have given him a place to stay, Donna shouldn’t have let him be the Priest for the wedding WE ARE ALL GUILTY!” Aphmau was yelling now, her breathing was erratic and tears were coming down her cheeks. 

Garroth was silent, not a sound but the breathing from inside his helmet. His breathing was normal and everything looked normal besides his shoulders which were slightly shaking. “I know I shouldn’t say sorry because you’ll probably get mad at me but… I’m sorry for yelling, I’m sorry for blaming myself, and I’m sorry for not thinking. Zane is a terrible person and we both know that I shouldn’t blame myself for his terrible acts.” Aphmau could tell that Garroth was trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

“Garroth,” Aphmau took Garroth’s hand “we will get Alexis back to normal with or without Zane, I promise. You are a good person and a good guard and you did what you could, that’s all that matters okay?” 

He took a shaky breath “I have to believe that don’t I?” Aphmau smiled and started nodding “Well, I guess we will find a cure with or without Zane and thank you for the compliment, my lady.” 

Aphmau laughed “You’re welcome. Everything is going to be fine. Now let’s get serious. She lifted her hand to show the pouch “What do we do with this… thing.” 

Garroth tilted his head “It’s radiating something that I don’t like.” He looked at Aphmau “I suggest that you keep that thing away from Zoey or Levin or really anyone and try to keep at arm’s length if you’re touching it. I also suggest that I take you back to Zoey’s so you can rest and I can be at ease and know that you are safe and sound.” 

Aphmau rolled her eyes “Oh you are such a gentleman Garroth, truly. I’ll try my best to keep it away from everyone, maybe Zoey knows what it is.” 

Garroth nodded “Maybe.” He brought out his hand “Now, I’m simply trying to make you feel better by taking you home now come one.” 

Aphmau took Garroth’s hand “I do feel a little better with you taking me home. I also need my sword back if you would be so kind.” Aphmau asked sweetly. 

“When we get to the house, I think I would be more of a gentleman if I protected you.” Garroth joked, making Aphmau laugh. They linked arms and made their way to Zoey’s house so Aphmau could get some rest from everything that just happened. Of course, Aphmau and Garroth knew that just walking together wouldn’t make everything alright but they both made each other feel a little better by just being near each other. After dropping Aphmau at Zoey house’s Garroth would go back to the plaza and see if Dale or Molly found anything that might help in the making of the cure to help Alexis or just wake her up. They walked in relative silence besides he occasionally talks about what they were going to do with the village and how they were going to clean everything up. 

It didn’t take long for them to get Zoey’s house since it was fairly close to the middle of the village. Aphmau said goodbye to Garroth as she closed the door. She turned around and saw Kitten and Belladonna leaning against the island counter and eating food. 

“Oh hey, Aphmau.” Belladonna welcomed “Kawaii~Chan is sleeping in one of our extra guest rooms if you were wondering.” 

Kitten sipped some of the tea she was having “I’m guessing you got everything settled? We stopped throwing up around an hour ago. But I still feel worse for wear.” 

Aphmau sauntered over to the counter and jumped up on one of the chairs “Alexis might be a Shadow Knight, Zane is nowhere to be seen, there are old skeletons in his house, and a weird cloud thing gave me what I’m guessing is a heart.” Aphmau slumped the pulsing pouch onto the marble counter. 

Both Belladonna and Kitten jumped “Oh.” Belladonna said surprised “Well that’s something.” 

“Did the cloud thing say anything or did it just throw the pouch at you?” Kitten asked. 

“Yeah, it was talking about its siblings and how it could see the pasttt…. Oh my, Irene.” Aphmau realized who she was talking to “I was talking to  _ your  _ sibling, Le passé.” 

Belladonna and Kitten’s eyes were wide with shock. Belladonna slowly reached for the pouch and opened it. Her eyes were starting to get watery as she looked inside the pouch and gasped. 

“Mother fucker!” Belladonna gasped and covered her mouth “They aren’t dead, they just don’t have a body anymore.” 

Kitten slowly looked into the bag and almost vomited “Okay! Okay! Well! Fuck!” Kitten yelled and covered her mouth. 

Aphmau felt bad for both of the girls. “I’m so sorry guys If I knew I wouldn’t have just left so quick I would’ve stayed and called for someone. I’m so sorry, are you guys going to do anything?” Aphmau closing the bag once again. 

Belladonna uncovered her mouth and turned around to face Aphmau “Don’t feel sorry, we’ve died tons of dozens of times it just hurts every time.” 

Kitten took a deep breath and shrugged “It’s not your fault, you didn’t know girl! And… What are we going to do? Are we going to do anything?” Kitten asked Belladonna. 

“I don’t know, we might not do anything. We did come here in search of La passé but we also came here for another reason so… we technically found La passé. I’m just mad that Zane found them before us and  _ used _ them.” Belladonna was quickly starting to get angry. 

“You guys can see the future and the present right? Why couldn’t you save them using your powers?” Aphmau asked. 

Kitten sighed “We couldn’t use our powers because, for some reason, Zane had something that he was using so that we couldn’t see him and it must be very powerful because we’re more powerful than the  _ gods _ . Maybe some dark magick of some sort, I don’t know!” Kitten yelled which got Belladonna to lightly slap her and point up signifying that someone was sleeping. 

“Are you guys just looking over everything and making sure everything is going in the way it was meant to go?” Aphmau asked out of the blue “Was Zane staying here supposed to happen?” 

Belladonna and Kitten were silent. Aphmau knew what it meant, it meant that it was supposed to happen, everything bad that happened was supposed to happen and did happen because of Belladonna and Kitten and they didn’t want to say that out loud. They were both ashamed of themselves because, in the end, they made Alexis turn into a Shadow Knight, they made Garroth worry for so long, they made Aphmau feel confused all the time because she didn’t know what she was or how she got in Phoenix Drop in the first place and what was her place in this big story of life, this big terrible nightmare that was life. Aphmau wished that none of this was real, she knew that being a Lord was going to be hard she just didn’t know that things like  _ this _ were going to happen. 

Aphmau didn’t let Belladonna or Kitten say anything else; she just stood up from the counter and walked away leaving the pouch on the counter for the two girls to deal with. She quietly made her way up the stairs and to her room which had Levin sleeping in his blue crib which was right next to Aphmau’s bed. She grabbed the music box that she kept from one of the many boxes that were still in the room and placed it on the side table that separated Levin’s bed from hers. She twisted the tiny crank on the back and it began to play music. She got in bed and put the covers over herself and fell asleep to the soothing music of Levin’s music box. 

Two passed and nothing developed in Alexis’s recovery. Soon after Aphmau went to bed that night of the incident Alexis and her family were moved to the Medic House where Zoey, Donna, and Kawai~Chan would be trying to find a cure to revert Alexis into her baby form. Kitten and Belladonna would be taking care of Molly, Dale, and Brian while they stayed at the Medic house while they’re house was being quarantined due to the weird infection of the black stone and purple crystals. Zane’s house and the plaza were also being quarantined due to the massive amounts of the strange stone and crystals as well.    
Aphmau finally moved into her new two-story house with an amazing basement and awesome backyard. Everyone questioned the fact that Kawaii~Chan was only halfway done with the house and then somehow it was fully done but Belladonna put out the suggestion that Zane’s magick might have messed with time and went forward to when the house was fully built and everyone went with that explanation. Her room, along with Levin’s, was upstairs on the second floor across from each other on this short hallway that had two bathrooms with a small square window at the end. There was another guest room that was in another hallway across from Aphmau and Levin’s hallway. The main floor of her house held the kitchen, a dining room, another bathroom, a small living room, and an entrance to the backyard. The backyard was fairly big for the dogs and a small playground for Levin, it also had a wooden bench and a birdbath so you could sit and relax while watching the birds. Finally, the basement was all open and had three rooms, a storage area, and a big living room. 

Aphmau was currently at the Medic house while Brenden took care of Levin so she could watch over everything that was happening and see how her villagers were. 

Aphmau walked over to Dale who was in the living room of the main floor with two teacups “Here you go.” Aphmau handed one to Dale “How are you putting up?” She asked him. 

Dale looked out the window and took a deep breath “If I ever see Zane… I’m going to end him.” Dale threatened “O’Khasis can have my head on the guillotine if I can rip his off.”

Aphmau sighed “Dale, I am total with you but this isn’t the time for vengeance. I think all of us would like to kill Zane but we can’t because we need to focus on Alexis right now,  _ you _ need to focus on Alexis. Right now she needs her dad.” 

Dale slowly turned his head to Aphmau “It’s so hard when the man who cursed your daughter is still running around.” 

“I know, if Levin was cursed instead of Alexis I would want a full search on Levin but the right thing to do would be to put my energy into finding a cure for Levin and taking care of him. That’s what you should do.” Aphmau said, smiling softly and putting her hand on Dale’s shoulder. 

Dale sighed “You’re right.” He took a deep breath “I’ll stop worrying about Zane and start worrying about my daughter, that sounds good.” 

Aphmau patted Dale’s shoulder “That does sound good. I’m going to check up on Alexis if you need any company just call me down okay?” 

Dale nodded “Okay, that’s okay.” 

Aphmau nodded and walked away from Dale, making her way over to the stairs and going upstairs to Alexis’s room which was two doors down from Laurence’s. 

Inside Alexis’s room, Zoey and Kawaii~Chan were working on something magick related while Belladonna was working on physical things like stitching some things on Alexis’s body and tending to some bruises that were on her body as well. Molly was sitting next to Alexis’s bed next to the window behind her looking out of it. 

Aphmau decided to check up on Zoey and Kawaii~Chan first to see how they were doing. Aphmau approached the duo “Hey guys, how are you doing?” 

Kawaii~Chan didn’t look up from their book “Kawaii~Chan is doing fine. Kawaii~Chan found out that the source of magick that everyone was feeling was coming from the necklace that Zane gave Alexis~Sama.” Kawaii~Chan pointed to the necklace that was in a wooden case with a glass window while also flipping a page in their book “Zoey~Sama put a barrier around it so it cannot harm anyone else.” 

“Well, that’s good. What about you Zoey, how are you doing, how's Kitten.” Aphmau asked, taking a sip of her tea. 

“Kitten’s doing fine, she’s helping around the village and seeing if anyone was personally affected by the events.” Zoey turned around and leaned against the table to look at Aphmau “I’m doing fine personally just working a lot. Corey has quarantined his house with Emma and Kyle inside just to be safe and I’m pretty sure Emmalyn is currently looking for an explanation on what the stone and crystals were.” 

Aphmau nodded “That’s good. Is there anything we can do right now?” 

Zoey shook her head “No, not at the moment. Right now we should just research as much as we can and make sure Alexis is comfortable where she is right now. Laurence suggested that we allow her to sleep for as long as we can because she might injure herself from pure shock if she woke up in a state such as the one she is in right now.” 

“That sounds logical. Do you know how Molly is doing?” Aphmau whispered.

Zoey looked to her right where Molly was only a few feet away and sighed “She is being held together by a thread. She’s terrified of what might become of her daughter.”

“Kawaii~Chan suggests that you talk to Molly~Sama, Aphmau~Senpai. Kawaii~Chan feels like you could lift Molly~Sama’s spirits.” Kawaii~Chan spoke up. 

Aphmau nodded and took another sip of her tea “That sounds good. I trust you guys, okay, don’t worry.” 

Kawaii~Chan smiled softly and went back to her book. 

Zoey sighed “Thank you Aphmau, that means a lot. Alexis is going to be okay, I bet my immortality on it.” Zoey smiled. 

Aphmau nodded and let Zoey continue her work with Kawaii~Chan. Over near the bed, Belladonna was finishing up wrapping up Alexis’s arm which looked like it had a weird light purple burn mark on it. Aphmau pulled a chair next to Belladonna. 

“How are we ladies?” Aphmau asked slighting to bring up the happier tones in her voice. 

Molly didn’t answer Aphmau but Belladonna looked to her side to talk to Aphmau “I’m doing fine, Alexis’s body is recovering fairly fast which is weird seeing as most of her wounds were very damaging to her body. Almost all of her wounds have disappeared or healed which I’m not sure what that means but it looks to be good.” 

“If she does wake up, will she be able to function probably or will she need help walking and talking and things like that?” Aphmau asked. 

Belladonna finished wrapping up Alexis’s arm and sat back in her chair “I’m not sure, to be honest. She might still be a baby but have the body of a grown woman so she might not know anything.” 

“Do you think  _ Kitten _ might know the answer?”

Belladonna knew what Aphmau was hinting at and lowered her voice “Aphmau when we told you our secret we told you that we couldn’t help you in any way, you know this.” 

Aphmau sighed “I know, I know. I was just hoping.” 

“Hm.” Belladonna rolled her eyes. 

“You know,” Molly spoke, getting everyone’s attention “just the other day I was wishing that Alexis would grow up fast because she wouldn’t eat properly. Now I just wish she would go back to throwing food across the table.” 

Everyone in the room melted “Molly. She’s still your daughter no matter what.” Belladonna said.

“I know that I’d never turn my back on Alexis. I just want her to be happy. If when she wakes up she’s happy, I will be too. I can put the pain of losing her childhood aside if she is truly happy with who she has become.” 

“Molly, that’s beautiful.” Aphmau said, “Molly, we’re going to do everything we can to get your baby girl back to normal we promise.” 

Molly smiled at the group “Thank you. While you guys are dealing with the heavy-duty stuff I’ll keep praying to Irene because I know she will help us in this time.” 

Belladonna’s hand twitched “Of course, your daughter will have the star of Irene shining over her.” 

Molly smiled and squeezed her daughter’s hand before turning her head to look out the window again. 

Belladonna leaned over to Aphmau “I know this is a very fast change in the subject but I suggest that you go check up on Laurence. He’s been off for the past two days and I feel like you should know.” 

Aphmau nodded “Okay.” Aphmau sipped some of her tea and sat up from her chair to exit the room and go two doors up to Laurence’s room. 

In Laurence’s room, he was faced away from the door with the window behind him open, letting the sun touch his face. Aphmau knocked on the door after walking into the room so alert Laurence of her presence. 

Laurence flinched a bit when Aphmau knocked on the door “Aphmau? It smells like you, along with mint I assume that’s tea.” 

Aphmau laughed and closed the door “You would assume correct, you’ve gotten good at this whole blind situation.” Aphmau sat on the bed with Laurence, taking his hand with her free hand. 

“Hm. Cadenza has been helping me along the way with this… situation. Being blind has increased my other senses, like hearing. I don’t want to say that I can hear through the walls but I want to say that they are very thin, Molly talks to herself a lot.” 

“Heh. I wouldn’t blame her, she’s in a very vulnerable state right now with her daughter.” Aphmau said, “I think if Levin and I were in the position I would do that same thing.” 

“I wasn’t saying it was a bad thing, I was just stating a fact. She talks a lot about being positive and smiling to make sure that when Alexis wakes up she doesn’t get those ‘bad vibes’, it’s very cute.” 

“Has anything else heightened?” 

“Well, I know one thing that hasn’t heightened. My ability to sense new Shadow Knights, Alexis is a Shadow Knight isn’t she?” 

Aphmau pursed her lips and sighed “Yes. I don’t know how but Alexis’s turned into a Shadow Knight, her face hasn’t even gotten back to normal yet so I don’t understand how Molly can be so calm around her.” 

“She’s her daughter, face or no face, she loves her. I’ve only seen a few Shadow Knight’s with no face and those are the ones with no real soul, no real mind, they were just summoned to kill and kill and kill.” Laurence said bluntly like he was about to go into a flashback. 

Aphmau took a sip of her tea and squeezed Laurence’s hand “As soon as Alexis turned into that… Shadow Knight thing she started attacking me. I guess she was ‘summoned’ or something by…  _ him _ .” 

“I don’t know anything about people coming Shadow Knights who aren’t guards or people angry with their deaths, so this is all new to me. But with my experience from Hell, I’ll try to help as much as I can.” 

Aphmau smiled “Laurence, thank you. That means a lot to us and if at any point it’s too much for you just tell us and you can stop working.”

Laurence smiled “Thank you Aphmau. Now, if you could, could you leave my room so I can be in relative silence? I just want things to be quiet for a moment.” 

“Oh.” Aphmau said a little shocked “Of course, anything for you Laurence.” Aphmau squeezed Laurence’s hand and stood up from the bed while drinking some of her tea. 

Once she walked across the floor and got out of the room she closed the door behind her and went over to Alexis’s room. Before opening the door she downed the rest of her tea and held onto the handle of the cup with her two fingers. She opened the door and knocked. 

“Hey, I’m gonna go over to my house to see how Brenden and the dogs are doing okay?” She told the group. 

Kawaii~Chan nodded “Okay Aphmau~Senpai! Kawaii~Chan will make sure no one does anything stupid.” 

Both Belladonna and Zoey rolled their eyes and scoffed. Aphmau laughed “Okay, Kawaii~Chan. You guys are safe.” 

“We will!” Belladonna said before Aphmau shut the door and stalked over to the stairs and went down them to put her teacup away. 

Dale was in the same place he was when Aphmau left him but now he has a book, Aphmau was a little happy at the fact that Dale was reading and doing something productive instead of planning a murder on Zane. 

Aphmau put her cup in the sink and rushed over to her bag and hat which were on a coat rack near the door “I’m going to leave to check up on Levin okay?” Aphmau asked Dale. 

Dale didn’t say anything he just gave her a thumbs up which was her cue that she could leave the building and start heading her way to her house. 

On her way to her house she saw that Cadenza was carrying around a basket filled with sewing supplies and different variations of fabric, Aphmau assumed that it was because she was going to start another project. Brian was also walking around the village but he was carrying an array of flowers and different empty chalices in a basket a little bigger than Cadenza’s, Brian has come to Aphmau a day before and asked her if he could give the bodies found in Zane’s house a place to rest their souls and Aphmau happily allowed him. 

While walking past the plaza which had been quarantined off Aphmau noticed that Kiki was near the sign that told villagers to ‘STOP’. Aphmau went over to the redhead to see why she was near the plaza, where the villagers weren’t supposed to go.

“Hey Kiki, what’s going on?” 

Kiki turned around to show that she was carrying a small hamster that looked fairly similar to Sean Connery “Sean Connery… he just… turned back to normal when I went closer to the black and purple stuff.” 

Aphmau gasped and went for the little hamster “Sean Connery!” She awed “My baby! I haven’t seen you like this in forever!” Aphmau kissed the hamster over and over again. 

Kiki smiled “I’ve never seen anything like this, do you have any reason Sean would have turned back?” asked Kiki. 

Aphmau looked up at Kiki and remembered the weird time-shifting that Zane had done that night to turn Alexis into a Shadow Knight “Zane. Zane’s magick must have had something to do with it.” 

“Zane? Why would Zane have anything to do with this? He’s a sweetheart to me and my animals, we…  _ hung out _ a lot while he was here. I hope he didn’t do any of this.” Kiki said softly, somewhat thinking to herself while also speaking out loud. Aphmau remembered that Zane had stayed with Kiki after the wedding but she didn’t know that they hung out a lot  _ before _ the wedding besides that one time Kiki told the girls that she kissed the High Priest.

Aphmau’s whole body tensed up when she thought of the things that Zane could’ve done to Kiki “Kiki if you  _ ever _ see him again and I mean  _ ever _ do NOT talk to him and stay away from him. That is final.” Aphmau said bluntly. 

Kiki scrunched up her face and looked at Aphmau with disgust “You can’t tell me what to do and who to see! Just because you’re Lord of this village does not mean that you are the Lord of  _ me _ ! UGH!” Kiki stormed away but not before snatching Sean Connery away from Aphmau. 

Aphmau stood there in shock with her hands out where she was holding Sean Connery. She looked to her left to see Kiki still storming away from Aphmau while somehow holding Sean Connery very gently which surprised Aphmau, Kiki wasn’t gentle with her but gentle with animals… huh. Aphmau didn’t know why Kiki had acted this way seeing as usually, she was very kind and sweet to everyone she knew, maybe _ that’s how Zane manipulated her into thinking he was all sweet and kind. _ Aphmau thought. She shook it off and continued her way to her house even though the interaction with Kiki was very strange. 

When Aphmau got to her house she heard noises coming from her backyard so she decided to investigate. She crept her way over to the backyard even though she knew it was probably going to be Brenden and Levin but she still wanted to make sure. 

She jumped out from behind her house and in the view of anyone in the backyard. She ended up scaring Emmalyn and Brenden, Levin and Aphmau’s were the only ones laughing and giggling. 

When Emmalyn noticed it was Aphmau she shot up and rushed towards the woman who was currently climbing over her fence. “Aphmau! I need to tell you something about the things I found!” 

Aphmau fixed her pants from climbing over her short fence “What ‘things’ did you find? I hope it’s about black and purple stuff.” 

Emmalyn nodded frantically “It is! But I just wanted to say that I sadly couldn’t find any information on Alexis but I’ll keep looking.” Aphmau nodded for Emmalyn to continue after a slight pause “So that’s ‘stone’ is an entity that forms when multiple dimensional rips happen in one area. We’ll need Wyvern’s blood, at least that’s what it says, to cure this village of the entity. Have you come across any Wyvern’s in any of your travels?” 

Aphmau remembered Garroth’s Wyvern, Raven, and started smiling “I do actually! I’ll just need confirmation from his owner to see if I can use his blood. Thank you so much Emmalyn for pointing us in the right direction!” 

Emmalyn smiled and pushed up her slightly falling glasses “No problem! If there’s anything else that I find I’ll be sure to tell you immediately okay!” 

“Okay, now,” Aphmau looked past Emmalyn to see Brenden sitting on the grass with Levin “what are you two doing?” 

Brenden smiled “Levin’s doing just alright ma’am! I’m teaching the little boy how to be a MAN!” Brenden giggled making Emmalyn blush slightly “I thought that he had grown a chest hair earlier but turns how it was just a chocolate chip smear from the cookie Kitten gave him when she came by.” 

Aphmau put her hands on her knees “Can you say ‘hi mama’ to me Levin baby?” Aphmau asked her son. 

Everyone was silent while Levin tried gaining his words “H...Hi ma….mama!” Levin giggled making everyone clap and cheer around him. Aphmau went over to her son and kissed his forehead. 

“You’re growing up so fast!” She awed in front of her son. 

“Yeah, he’s also gotten better at walking!” Brenden exclaimed, “He was walking around the slide like an hour before you got here it was pretty cool!” 

Aphmau gasped and kissed her son again “Oh I’m so proud of you Levin! Good job on walking!” 

Levin giggled “Thank… you.” He giggled again. 

Aphmau stopped crouching “Okay well, I need to head out. You two continue to keep Levin safe and be safe as well.” She waved her finger between Brenden and Emmalyn. 

“Okay.” They both said before Aphmau climbed over her fence again and began walking away from her house. 

She was going to walk to the guard station to talk to Garroth about Raven but while she was walking down the staircase that went down to the village out of the corner of her eye she saw Garroth sitting on the beach with his helmet off along with the chainmail and balaclava. Aphmau changed her course and started heading down the staircase that went down to the beach so she could talk to Garroth. 

“This isn't a private moment is it?” Aphmau asked when she got to the foot of the stairs. 

Garroth turned his body to look at Aphmau and laughed “No, I’m just debating over something.” 

Aphmau sat down next to her guard “I’m guessing it has something to do with that paper in your hand.” 

Garroth’s face turned somber as he nodded slowly “It’s from Zane, a letter. I don’t want to read it, I was supposed to be leaving for Scaleswind already so I can only assume what it says.” 

“Do you want me to read it to you?” Aphmau asked.

Garroth gave the letter to his Lord “Don’t read it out loud, just after you're done tell me the good or bad news.” 

Aphmau nodded and opened up the envelope. Inside the envelope was an off white piece of paper with beautiful handwriting on it. The letter read: 

Dearest brother, 

So Sorry I had to leave town immediately, some official business that happens to be more important than the War Pact Marriage Treaty came up from the High Council in O’Khasis. I was summoned home. It disgusts me to say that your engagement has been temporarily put on hold… however don’t think you are out of this. I’m going to hold you to your vows to the daughter of Scaleswind. Until then enjoy the single life, I suppose. 

I wanted to thank you and Lord Aphmau for your incredible hospitality while I stayed in the village of Phoenix Drop. I had more there than I ever have before! I hope you guys aren’t too mad about the whole Alexis incident, you guys are smart so I wouldn’t worry you’ll figure it out. 

Can’t wait to see you again, brother!

Sincerely,

High Priest of O’Khasis, Zane. 

P.S. Give Kiki a goodbye-kiss from me ♥

Aphmau closed the letter and put it back in the opened envelope “Well, Zane is the worst person I’ve ever met but… you’re off the hook for marriage for now.” Aphmau said, smiling and facing Garroth.

Garroth snapped his head to Aphmau with a big smile “Really? Thank the seven! This gives us more time to figure things out!” He hugged Aphmau tightly with her hugging him back with the same force. “It also gives us time to change things back to normal. I’ll be on patrol, for now, we need to be on our guard still. It’s calm and Zane doesn’t like calm nature… keep on your toes, my lady.” 

“Of course, also I have a question,” Aphmau said while Garroth and her stood up from where they were sitting. 

“Shoot,” Garroth said while getting his helmet from beside his sitting spot. 

“Do you know where Raven is? I have something important to involve him.” 

Garroth thought for a second while he put on his balaclava and chainmail making his voice a tad bit muffled “He might be outside the village gats, I believe he and his other Wyvern kin are performing some type of ceremony of which I don’t know. I believe he’ll be easy to find.” 

“Okay thank you! Please be safe while patrolling. I don’t need another person turning into a Shadow Knight.” Aphmau adjusted her bag “Especially if that someone is my right-hand guard.” 

Garroth smiled before putting on his helmet, obscuring most of his face beside a sliver of his eyes “I promise I’ll be safe my lady, I would never leave you for that… Shadow Lord thing.” 

Aphmau smiled with relief “Thank you, now have a good day Garroth.” 

“You as well!” Garroth waved goodbye as Aphmau rushed up the stairs and then back down to the village and ran all her way to the entrance of the village which was a fair way away from her house leaving her exhausted when she got to the entrance which was signified with a small border on either side of this gravel path that went to the village and slowly turned into stone when you got fully into the village. 

Aphmau walked around the woods for a while trying to find Raven and his little gang of Wyverns that were sadly stuck in the mortal world.  _ The mortal world. _ Aphmau thought  _ Why does that sound strange. _ Aphmau felt like she wasn’t supposed to be in the mortal world like she was more than that. Aphmau shook this strange feeling off and focused her mind on trying to find Raven. 

While walking around in the woods for a good twenty minutes she heard the faint sounds of clicking and chirping. She concluded the best idea was to investigate the sounds so she slowed down her pace and sneakily stalked towards the strange chirping and clicking. As she made her way closer to the strange noises she picked up tiny jewels and gems like gold, emerald, and some diamond, so guessed that this was because of the Wyverns and their inability to deny shiny things. 

She moved some tree branches out of her way and saw a small clearing which now held a shrine composed into the shape of two emerald hands holding a small golden plaque that held a small teardrop-shaped that was iridescent and moved like it was alive and trying to ‘swim’ away from whatever it was in. The shrine has purple glowing flowers next to it and different gems and jewels like the ones she found while walking to this clearing. Five Wyverns circled the shrine with Raven, the leader, being in the middle-clicking his tongue with his kin. 

Aphmau slowly stalked up to the group and knelt next to Raven to show her respect for whatever they were praying to. 

“He’s gone.” Aphmau heard Raven say inside her head “Ungrth. He’s gone, we found out yesterday.” 

“I’m sorry.” Aphmau said out loud like she usually did when speaking to Wyverns “He was a good Wyvern to Laurence and he sacrificed himself for a good cause but I’m still so sorry.” She almost started crying, she was experiencing Ungrth’s death all over again it seemed like. 

“It’s quite alright. Us Wyverns must keep our thoughts pure… Ungrth’s thoughts weren’t always pure which is why we exiled him. But, he was loyal to Laurence and we honor loyalty. We made his grave as beautiful as we could to honor such a loyal Wyvern, if he were still alive we would happily welcome him back into the pack with open wings.” 

“I’m so sorry. I wish I could’ve done something but… it hurt me and he refused my help.” Aphmau looked at her hands and said, “I’m sorry.” 

Raven nodded his head “I can tell you have a question in the back of your mind, what is it?” Raven said bluntly wanting to get to the chase on why Aphmau was here. 

Aphmau took a deep breath “I need Wyvern’s blood to save my village from this weird black and purple entity caused by multiple dimensional rips.”

Everything was silent for a weird long moment before laughter erupted in Aphmau’s head as all the Wyvern’s started clicking their tongue and beaks. “That’s rich!” A Wyvern said in her head. 

“What do you mean?” Aphmau asked, looking at all the Wyverns confused. 

“That black and the purple entity you speak of isn’t an entity at all, it  _ is _ the rip and it isn’t because of multiple dimensional rips, that would cause the world to implode if not done properly it was a  _ realm _ rip and you only need a big realm rip for the black and purple stuff to show up. Realm magick can be used in changing the fabric of reality and time we know of and is very dangerous. Few can work realm magick seamlessly, Lady Irene was one of those people.”

“Okay.” Aphmau appreciated the new knowledge but she still needed to know how to get rid of it “How can I stop it from spreading?” She asked.

“Even though lady Irene was seen as someone who made no mistakes, that was very far from the truth. Our Lady had made many mistakes in her past including realm rips, the way she cured this realm rips were by creating a new subsection to realm magicks that could only be activated with a shrine to one of the seven. The shrines were made out of chiseled quartz, five tanzanites, and water in it or surrounding it, and it did NOT include the blood of a Wyvern but the soul of one.” Raven answered. 

“Where in the world am I going to find a Wyvern soul?”

“Speak no further, take Ungrth’s.” Raven pointed his head to the teardrop that seemed to be swimming in place in the golden plaque “We know we would’ve wanted this.”

“How am I going to build this? You sound like you knew I was going to ask these things.” Aphmau told the Wyvern. 

Raven chirped “We have materials in our cave, don’t take more than you need or we’ll hurt you. I sound like I know what you're going to say because I know people.” 

Aphmau shook her head in confusion “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Just know that Wyverns know things. Now take the soul out of the plaque and leave us be to grief.”

Aphmau stood up slowly and crept over to the emerald hands and gold plaque. She didn’t know if there was a certain way to grab this plaque so she carefully grabbed the sides of it and pulled it from the hands until she heard a  _ click _ and it separated itself from the hands. She carefully put the plaque in her bag and walked away from the Wyvern group but not before saying goodbye to Raven and his friends by giving them some of the gems and jewels that she found while walking to the clearing. 

Aphmau continued to walk around the forest trying to find the cave the Raven stayed in to get the items that she needed for the shrine thing that she needed to make. She was starting to get hungry so she promised herself that she would eat after getting the items that she needed. 

After an hour of trying to search, she finally found the cave and slid into the narrow hole that was the entrance to get in. It was the same as when she first went into the cave with all the gems but the only thing different was a few crates that were in a wheelbarrow, Aphmau guessed that those crates held the things that she needed. She went over to the crates and popped them open with her hands to look inside, inside the crates were sixteen quartz stairs, four tanzanite stairs, and one tanzanite block. She started thinking of how she was going to make the shrine and she thought of a three by five rectangle with tanzanite stairs at each corner and then the tanzanite block in the middle of the rectangle. 

She closed the crates back up and grabbed the wheelbarrow and pushed with all her might to get the wheelbarrow out of the cave. All her muscles burned and everything hurt as she pushed and pushed to get the wheelbarrow to the surface which felt it wasn’t going to work until she kicked the wheelbarrow while also pushing and the wheelbarrow zoom forward making Aphmau fall face-first into the dirt that made the entrance of the cave. 

She climbed out of the hole and brushed off most of the dirt on her before fixing her bag and hat and grabbing the wheelbarrow and rolling it away to the village. She didn’t know where she was going to put the shrine but the best place she had in mind was the plaza since it was the place with the most black and purple stuff. 

While walking with this wheelbarrow she grabbed one of the builders that were in the village to help her with this shrine. The two of them walked to the plaza with this wheelbarrow to start building this shrine. 

Aphmau told the builder of what she wanted to build with these materials while they owned the crates and got the crates out of the wheelbarrow and got the materials out of the crates. They started putting these materials near the middle of the plaza where Zane did the ritual with Alexis. The builder got some plaster that they were going to use to glue the quartz and tanzanite together to make sure they didn’t move when they were setting this shrine up. Aphmau also asked for water because she had the idea to put the water around the tanzanite block in the middle. 

The whole building process took about three hours for everything to dry, clean things up, and for things to get in place. After everything was in place Aphmau paid the builder with the money that she kept in her purse and asked him to kindly leave so she could be in peace when she put the plaque on the tanzanite block to finish this whole thing. 

After the builder left with their money, Aphmau stepped up to the shrine and took the plaque out of her bag and put it on the tanzanite block but not before taking a deep breath and praying to whatever was up there that this worked and she could save her village. 

She placed the plaque in the middle of the block and moved away from the shrine. The soul inside the plague started moving around rapidly until it broke free from the plaque and shined brightly, too bright actually so that Aphmau had to cover her eyes and turn away from this shrine. 

After a moment of covering her eyes, she slowly uncovered them and saw that the black stone and purple crystals were no longer but different gems and jewels littered all around the floor of the plaza. Everything was back to normal besides the jewels littered around the floor. Aphmau turned around to see that where the plaque once was there was now a marble statue of someone who looked similar to the Lady Irene statue that was in the church of Scaleswind. Her hands were out in front of her holding the soul in her hands. Everything around this statue was beautiful and glowing and everything felt just ethereal. 

Aphmau’s first thought was  _ Molly’s house _ . She ran to Molly’s house to see if the black stone had changed into jewels like what had happened in the plaza. When Aphmau got to Molly’s house she just felt the glow and happiness she had felt when she was in the plaza so she already had a great suspicion that what had happened in the plaza had happened here. Aphmau kicked down the wood that was blocking Molly’s door so she could get in, she ran upstairs to Alexi’s house and saw that everything in her room was normal now but there were different gems littered all over the floor where the black and purple stuff used to be. Aphmau jumped around in joy because she knew that this meant that Zane’s house was now back to normal and there were no more realm rips. 

“LET’S GO!” Aphmau yelled into nothing and rushed out of the housing with a beaming bright smile. Aphmau had noticed that the marks on her legs and arms were now lightly glowing but it wasn’t something that someone who noticed immediately so she started running over to the Medic House to see if the progress with Alexis had changed. 

While she was running she noticed that many of the people that were outside looked much happier than before and everything just felt… nice. 

Aphmau quickly opened the door of the Medic House and rushed insides throwing her bag and hat off of herself and running up the stairs to get to Alexis’s room. Everyone in the room was either smiling and hugging or surrounding Alexis and crying, like her parents. 

Aphmau was panting “I did it. I stopped it.” She said smiling. 

Zoey stopped hugging Belladonna and Kawaii~Chan to turn to Aphmau “What do you mean? What did you stop?” She asked Aphmau and moved over to grab her hands. 

Aphmau was trying to calm herself down but she was too happy to properly do it “I stopped that black and purple stuff from spreading with a statue of Lady Irene. I came here to check up on Alexis to see how she was. I haven’t eaten since breakfast.” She was so hyper she kept changing the subject like every second. 

Zoey put her hand on Aphmau’s face “Calm down, calm down, calm down.” She repeated, “You need to calm down your hyperventilating.” 

Aphmau was still smiling brightly “I’m sorry, I’m just so happy. How is Alexis?” She asked again. 

“Alexis is fine. She moved a little and mumbled some words and then went limp again, but she’s fine.” 

“Irene?” Belladonna asked, “A statue of Irene did this?” 

Molly looked up, her face was red and her eyes were puffy from tears but she was still smiling “I knew Irene did this. I just knew it, thank you Aphmau thank you for doing this!” 

“No problem. And yes, a statue of Irene… well a certain ‘subsection’ of realm magick did this and stopped the black and purple stuff from spreading around the village.” Aphmau responded to Molly and answered Belladonna’s question. 

Belladonna instantly turned her head to the side and started thinking to herself. Kawaii~Chan went over to Aphmau and hugged her tightly. “Thank you Aphmau~Senpai! Thank you so much!” 

Aphmau brushed her hair out of the way “I didn’t do anything Kawaii~Chan I just built the shrine to get the statue here. That’s all.”

Kawaii~Chan giggled “You still contributed whether or not you did the magic part! So, thank you.” 

Aphmau looked at the far right wall and remembered Laurence. She wanted to see if anything had happened to him while the statue appeared “I’m gonna go check up on Laurence okay? And then I’m probably going to go back home and stay with Levin for a bit, I still need to eat.” 

Zoey and Kawaii~Chan backed off of Aphmau “That’s fine Aphmau~Senpai!” 

“Thank’s okay, just call Kitten over if you need anything.” 

Aphmau nodded and left the room and went two doors up to Laurence’s room to see how he was doing. When she went inside the room she saw Laurence on the ground on all fours like he was in pain but he wasn’t making any noise that would indicate that. Aphmau rushed over to pick Laurence back up and put him on the bed. 

She grabbed him by the arm and slowly helped him up and put him on the bed to sit. He was shaking madly and when Aphmau went to put her hands on his face to calm him down she noticed that his eyes were closed shut. 

“Laurence?” Aphmau asked, “Are you okay?” 

Laurence let out a shaky breath and slowly opened his eyes. Instead of his eyes being a milky white they were now a light red, almost pink, color. Aphmau didn’t know whether this meant that he was going to try and kill her at this moment or that he could see now but he’s eye color changed. 

“Your… eyes,” Aphmau said while slowly taking her hands off of Laurence’s face. 

“I can… I can see you. H-How in the world is this possible? I’m scared.” Laurence said with an exhausted breath. 

“When did this happen?” Aphmau asked while slowly reaching for a sword that wasn’t on her belt.

“J-Just a few minutes ago.” He looked around the room, his face getting paler and paler while looking “I don’t- I can’t- I just want to lay down for a while. This might be temporary.” Laurence slowly laid down in his bed. 

“Okay, that’s fine. I’ll come to check on you later.” 

Laurence nodded as he got under the covers of his bed “This is amazing, I’m just… so scared. But, it feels amazing to see your beautiful face again, you look even more lovely than when I last saw you.” He flirted. 

Aphmau let out a laugh “Laurence, please just rest for now if you need.” 

Laurence was trying to stay awake to see Aphmau’s face longer “You’re right. I’m sorry. I’ll rest until I’ve adjusted to seeing again.” He started drifting off into sleep so Aphmau took that as she could leave the room and go check up on her son now. She closed the door quietly behind her and then rushed down the stairs to grab her bag and hat and then rushed out of the Medic House and happily ran to her house to see how her son was doing. She knew that Levin was a far descendent of Irene’s so she was wondering if something had happened to him when the statue appeared like Alexis, Laurence, … and herself. 

She assumed that the reason she was glowing was because of the amount of magic in the air but in all honesty, she didn’t exactly know and if it was because of Irene maybe she had a weird connection to the lovely lady. Alexis and Laurence were Shadow Knights and Irene had a history with magick and they changed and Aphmau had technically changed by her body glowing so maybe she did have a connection to Irene. Also for some strange reason, the statue in the plaza looked a little bit like Aphmau but her excuse for that was that a lot of people look like Aphmau which was wrong because almost no one in the village was 4’10 and had semi-wide hips. 

There was no screaming when Aphmau got to her house so that was a good thing and so Aphmau’s worry level wasn’t so high. When she went inside she found Emmalyn reading multiple books at Aphmau’s dinner table. 

“Emmalyn, where’s Levin and Brenden? Are they still outside?” She asked. 

Emmalyn looked up from her books “No, they’re in Levin’s room. Just like a few minutes ago, Levin was eating a lot, I don’t know why. Maybe he’s going through a small growth spurt.” 

Aphmau nodded “Also I saved the village.” She said bluntly. 

“What do you mean you saved the village?” Emmalyn asked, pushing up her glasses. 

“There’s an Irene statue in the middle of the plaza and now there’s no more black and purple stuff, there are just jewels. Hopefully, no one in the village has stolen those jewels though.” Aphmau said while smiling. 

Emmalyn gasped and shot up “ARE YOU SERIOUS!?” She yelled and ran over to Aphmau “I need to research this NOW!” She yelled and grabbed her things quickly and then ran out of the house. 

Aphmau stood there near her door in shock and confusion. She looked between the dining table and her door a couple of times before just sighing and walking up the stairs to Levin’s room. She didn’t understand what just happened but all she knew is that she wouldn’t be able to stop Emmalyn to ask what she was doing because she would just push past her. 

She slowly opened Levin’s door and saw Brenden feeding Levin some little yogurt snacks that Aphmau had made for Levin. 

“Brenden. How is everyone?” She asked while walking over to her son and sitting down on the ground with the two. 

Brenden turned his head and smiled “Everythings cool. Levin’s eating a lot and I think he might be going through a growth spurt, I think he might be teething again and getting more teeth.” 

“Hm. Are you cool?” She asked. 

Brenden nodded “Yeah, I’m cool! I’ve already eaten so I’m cool.” 

Aphmau nodded and kissed her baby on the head, she noticed that he was growing more hair than before and it was a slight mix between blonde and brown which Aphmau thought was very cute. She stood up and said bye to Brenden and went downstairs to eat lunch since it was around three pm and she woke up and ate around seven am.

After Aphmau ate lunch she brought Levin with her to go back to the Medic House so she could hang out with her son while also making sure everyone was okay while working on Alexis. She also wanted to check up on Laurence and show Laurence Levin to just show him how he was doing. 

Kitten went over to the Medic House to see how everyone was going, Belladonna then explained everything to her and what had happened with the Irene statue. 

“Oh, yeah I saw Brian and a few other guards head to the plaza with things like wheelbarrows and shovels so I assume it’s because of those gems and stuff,” Kitten said while grabbing an apple in the kitchen and sitting down in the living room with Aphmau and Levin.

“Could you tell me that there was a strange presence or did everything just feel normal?” Aphmau asked while bouncing her leg with Levin on.

“Oh yeah, I felt a difference in the air some like Lady Irene type presence which I haven’t felt in a  _ long _ time.” Kitten answered, “I came over here to see if anyone else felt it too, and then I got explained to me that this statue-like helped everyone.” 

Aphmau turned to Belladonna “Oh, I didn’t tell you guys that Laurence can see now.”

Belladonna shrugged “Laurence awoke like ten minutes ago and we found out that way.” 

Aphmau nodded “How old were you guys when Irene was alive. I know that Zoey’s been around for a while but how long have you guys been around?” She asked. 

“Zoey was like ten when Irene ended the war.” Belladonna said “I and Kitten have been around for a while, as the beginning of Irene while. Like we watched over her while.” 

“Really? Did she know you guys?” 

Kitten shook her head “No, but we knew her.” 

Aphmau looked at Belladonna and Kitten in confusion “How old are you guys?” Aphmau asked the duo. 

They looked at each other and then looked back at Aphmau “A number larger than you can count.” Belladonna and Kitten said at the same time.

Aphmau was in awe at their synchronization but she was also very confused “Okay, anyways. Do you think that realm magick had to do something with the progression of Alexis?” Aphmau asked.

“Alexis’s progress is definitely due to the realm magick, however, the Shadow Knights went under a different name at the time of Irene especially since they were only made after the exile of the Shadow King which happened towards the end of Irene’s reign and it’s a whole mess so it may just be a coincidence but I would like to believe that the magick did help,” Kitten said. 

“Huh, well we’ll make sure that Alexis’s woken then… with or without Irene’s help,” Aphmau said in awe of how much Kitten knew. 

Kitten noticed Aphmau’s shock “Sorry! I bet Irene's magick did help Alexis so this statute will help her immensely.” 

Aphmau nodded “How is Dale?” She asked Belladonna. 

Belladonna snapped at attention “Oh! Um, he’s fine. He seems happier than before which is good. Surprisingly Molly is not by her daughter's side and is at the plaza to pray at the statue which I don’t think she should be doing because of everything happening in there but I can’t stop her and her strong faith.”

“Okay, how is Laurence. I meant to go check up on him after I ate but when I got back here I was just really tired.” Aphmau said, trying to excuse herself from not checking up on Laurence. 

“From what I can tell he’s fine.” answered Belladonna “He woke up and we found out his eyes are now like always a red color and then he went back to sleep. I can only assume his eyes are red because he’s a Shadow Knight but I’m not sure because most Shadow Knight’s eyes don’t change color.” 

Aphmau nodded and kissed Levin’s head “It feels like everything is happening so fast. One second I wake up in this Medic House not knowing where I am and now I’m the lord of a village, it’s crazy.” Aphmau said while holding Levin close to her and kissing his face now and then. 

The three girls sat in relative silence for a few moments after what Aphmau said. Kitten knew that she could say something to brighten Aphmau’s spirits like ‘your future is going to be amazing’ or ‘everything you want is going to happen’ but she couldn’t. That was the difficult part of being all-knowing for Belladonna and Kitten, you knew everything but the only person who you could tell wouldn’t be affected by this or care. Belladonna wanted to tell Aphmau that she could find Zane exact location but she couldn’t because if she did that would change this timeline and the only Kitten knew how that would affect the future of the timeline and if Kitten told her the future of the timeline Belladonna might want to change it so they had to both be quiet with each other while also telling each other everything, it was a hard job to keep. Aphmau wanted to ask both Belladonna and Kitten what was going to happen to her village and what was going on in the world but she knew she couldn’t because she might risk the lives of the people she loved if she tried to change anything, which was hard especially if your life wasn’t going the greatest. 

Everything was feeling great, Laurence got his sight back, Alexis was progressing more, and Levin was growing more but for some reason, Aphmau still had this weird feeling of sadness like it was in the back of her mind and would never go away. She was happy about the things going on around her but she still couldn’t get the stress on her shoulders of being Lord to go away, she still couldn’t get the worry of her son’s safety off her back, and she couldn’t get the heavyweight of love off of her heart. 

Aphmau looked up towards Alexis’s room that she was staying in and sighed. She was mostly thinking about Dale if Molly was at the statue of Irene… why wasn’t he? 

Aphmau turned around in her seat to look back at Belladonna and Kitten who were now sitting side by side and talking to each other in hushed tones. 

“Guys.” Aphmau said, getting both of the girls' attention “Why isn’t Dale at the statute of Irene like Molly? If she believes in her why doesn’t he?” asked Aphmau.

Both girls thought for a moment before Kitten spoke up “Most people in the Ru'aun region believe in Irene so I don’t think it’s not that he doesn’t believe in her, because she was a real person, but he might just not think that she's the goddess that she was.” Kitten answered Aphmau’s question with a guess. 

“I remember Paul, a merchant, talking about that once. He said something like people put her to a higher standard than everyone else and they believe she was more than just a powerful woman or something like that. I've noticed that only men have been saying that.” 

Belladonna laughed “Most men believe that Irene was just a ‘powerful woman’ so they don’t have to believe a goddess was the most powerful person in the world. But, Irene was a real person, a real goddess. I shouldn’t get into details but she was  _ way _ more than just any normal human.” 

“Hm.” Aphmau hummed “She disappeared and never came back right?” She asked.

The two girls hesitated before nodding “Yeah. Irene just like disappeared about making her little realm or dimension thing… she’s never come back though and it’s been like  _ so long _ .” Kitten said while actively avoiding eye contact with Aphmau. 

“Do you think she would’ve come back by now or at least any of the Divine Warriors?” Aphmau asked another question. 

Both girls tensed up in their seats and their eyes went wide, they didn’t look like they didn’t know anything. 

“Uh.” Both girls said at the same time “Who… knows.” They both said again. 

Aphmau started at the suspicious girls for a moment while everything was silent. The two girls squirmed in their seats while still avoiding eye contact with Aphmau, this went on for some time while bad was happening in Aphmau’s life.

Aphmau stood up and gave Levin to Kitten “Okay, that was weird so I’m going to go check up on the plaza and see how Kiki is doing. Okay?” 

“Okay.” The two girls said at the same time which made Belladonna slap Kitten and start yelling at her in hushed tones. 

Aphmau stared weirdly at the girls as she walked away from them to grab an apple from the kitchen and her bag and hat from the coat rack near the door. After putting her bag and hat on she said bye to her son and the two girls on the couch who were currently fighting with each other. Levin was the only one who said bye to her so Aphmau just ignored the other girls and left the building and closed the door behind her. 

First, she was going to talk to Kiki because she had a strange feeling in her stomach that something was wrong with the usually cheerful redhead who turned sour. She wanted to believe that it wasn’t that Aphmau had stepped boundaries that caused Kiki to turn bitchy but it was because of the black and purple stuff so hopefully she was better by now. 

Aphmau made her way to Kiki’s barn, noticing that many guards were now standing outside of Molly’s house, probably protecting it from people who wanted to steal the jewels that were all over her house. It didn’t take long for Aphmau to get to Kiki’s barn because she was familiar with everything in the village so she could run across the village in twenty minutes flat. When she slid across the small bridge that connected Kiki’s barn to the rest of the village she was not expecting a big albino werewolf to be standing near the bridge. 

Aphmau tried stopping herself so she didn’t seem like a threat to this foreign werewolf but when she tried so, ended up falling on her face in the dirt under the nose of the werewolf. She quickly got up and went in a defensive position to show the werewolf that she was ready to fight. 

“Woah, Woah, Woah!” The werewolf barked at Aphmau “Do you not remember me?” The werewolf slowly approached Aphmau making her back up a bit. 

“No, who are you?” She asked. 

The werewolf rolled its eyes “It’s Lowell! From the wolf village!” The werewolf exclaimed. 

Aphmau’s eyes lit up and she dropped her pose “Lowell?” She hugged the werewolf tightly “But how? You look so… different.” 

Lowell laughed and pulled back “I grew up of course, duh! Wolves grow faster than humans. I can’t be a wolf pup forever, you know?” Lowell’s tail was wagging madly. 

Aphmau hugged the werewolf again before pulling away “Your fur is different though. Explain that huh.” 

Lowell laughed again “All wolf pups are usually the same color when they’re born. When we reach our teen years we shed and grow our true colors. Turns out I’m an albino, the first one in a few years.” 

“Wow.” Aphmau snapped back to reality and was instantly confused “wait, why are you here? Shouldn’t you be in Bright Port and stuff?” She asked. 

Lowell’s mood turned a little somber “I need Kiki. I need her to come with me to the Wolf Tribe Village.” He answered 

“Oh, my Irene. Is everything okay? Is Bodolf okay?” 

Lowell shook his head “No, everything is  _ not _ okay. We are currently at war with another wolf tribe village and Bodolf was greatly injured in our most recent run-in with their pack. Bodolf has defended too often from this tribe in recent days and he’s beyond healing from our methods. We need a human healer and Kiki is the only one I know who does not fear us… aside from you.” 

“What about Bright Port?” Aphmau asked, “Are you still fighting with them?” 

Lowell shook his head again but this time it made Aphmau sigh with relief “Thankfully no. Lord Burt and Bodolf came to agree on a peace treaty.” 

Aphmau gasped “That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you guys!” She exclaimed. 

Lowell smiled like a dog “Yeah, thankfully Burt doesn’t have any children because if he did I have a feeling there would be a marriage involved which would be weird for both our tribes.” 

Aphmau laughed “Yeah I can see that. That would be a little uncomfortable.” 

Lowell nodded and giggled “Now that I got you up to date may I speak to Kiki now?” He asked. 

“Oh yeah totally! Could I tag along? I was thinking of checking up on her and then I saw you and stuff.” 

Lowell nodded “I don’t mind.” 

Aphmau smiled and followed Lowell as he made his way to Kiki who was in the upper part of her barn where she stayed. Instead of going up the stairs like a normal person, which is what Aphmau did, Lowell decided to jump up super high and landed on the platform that Kiki’s living space was on. When Aphmau reached the platform Lowell was already with Kiki, who looked very out of it and tired. 

Aphmau made her way over to Kiki “Hey girl.” Aphmau said, “How are you doing?” 

Kiki ignored her and poured all her attention onto Lowell “You look so old! You’re an albino I see.” She sounded like a grandma who hasn’t seen her grandchildren in a while.

Lowell laughed “Yep! The first one in a while!” He quickly turned somber “But… the tribe needs your help Kiki, Bodolf needs your help.” 

“Bodolf...Bodolf needs my help?” she asked. 

Lowell nodded and then explained what has been happening with the war between the rival wolf tribe and Lowell’s world tribe “I understand that you and Bodolf have a weird history, but I also know that before that you guys were amazing friends and I know you both still are.” 

“I...ugh.” She sighed and massaged her temples. 

“Kiki are you okay?” Aphmau asked, “If you aren’t that’s okay.” 

“I’m fine.” She answered “My head just has been hurting for a while. It’s nothing.” 

“Kiki, I hate to be asking this of you when you are in this condition but if I don’t get you to the Wolf Tribe Bodolf might… he might.” Lowell cut himself off. 

Kiki sighed and smiled and the werewolf taking his face in her hands “Lowell, of course, I’ll come to help Bodolf. Just because we have that awkward moment in time doesn’t mean we aren’t friends or that I would not help him. I’ll head for the Wolf Tribe tomorrow, right now I just need rest.” 

Lowell nodded “Thank you Kiki, take care please.” Lowell walked over to Aphmau “Please take care of her because we need her.”   
“Of course I’ll take care of her. It was nice seeing you Lowell.” 

Lowell candidly titled his head “Thank you Aphmau and it was nice seeing you as well. Take care.” Lowell jumped off the platform back down to the floor of the barn and then went on all fours and ran away from the barn by going into the forest to make sure no one saw him. 

Aphmau sat down on Kiki’s bed and held her hand “Do you think you are going to be okay to head to the Wolf Tribe when you’re feeling like this?” Aphmau asked Kiki. 

Kiki sighed “No, I can’t do it by myself. I understand that you probably have a lot on your plate but I would appreciate it if you came with me to go to the Wolf Tribe.” 

Aphmau smiled and squeezed Kiki’s hand like she did when Laurence was blind to reassure him that she was there “Of course Kiki, I’d never turn down such a nice request.” 

Kiki smiled “Thank you Aphmau. I’ll get ready in the morning for our trip, if I were you I would stock up on supplies before we go. If there’s a tribe war going on between two wolf tribes then things might get messy. Though I wish they never fought. They’re all beautiful creatures, maybe we can help bring peace to them.”

Aphmau smiled softly “Maybe we can. For now, though you need rest so please take care of yourself, I have a feeling this is going to be a long trip.” 

Kiki nodded and let go of Aphmau’s hand and slowly laid down on her bed and drifted off to sleep. Aphmau got off of Kiki’s bed and made her way down the ladder and out of the barn so she could run to wherever Garroth was to see how he was doing and inform him of what was happening tomorrow. 

When she got to the plaza her assumption was right and Garroth was there along with a few other guards as they shoveled large portions of gems and jewels into wheelbarrows to get them out of the way. Aphmau made her way to Garroth and hugged him tightly.

“My lady!” Garroth said in shock and pulled away “What are you doing?” 

“Hugging my guard? Can I not do that?” 

Garroth leaned in to whisper to her “It seems unprofessional and shows the other guards your favorites.” 

Aphmau nodded and made an ‘O’ shape with her mouth “Okay, okay. Well, what do you think of the statue?” 

Garroth laughed and shook her head “It’s truly a blessing. With all this money we can improve the village, more than we already have.” 

“How so?” She tilted her head in curiosity.

“We can get more guards to protect the village from… evils. We can also hire a band of traveling builders to help build up the village and our defenses, we can also pay the village more and can cut down on the amount we tax them. What do you think?” Garroth was simply shooting for ideas. 

Aphmau sighed with happiness “I think that sounds amazing. I can show this village how much I love it with this money.” 

“Yes, we really can.” Garroth slightly tilted his head “You look like you have something on your mind. Is something wrong?” 

Aphmau shook her head and then explained everything that was happening with Kik and the Werewolves. 

Garroth nodded his head slowly “I see. My lady, if you need to take Kiki to the Wolf Tribe then by all means please do! Kiki is a villager here and if she needs our help, we can do that. I’ll keep watch over the village and Levin while you’re gone. If anything happens I’ll send Raven to give you a message, okay?” 

“That sounds like a plan! Do you think I need to do anything else like make someone watch over Kiki or bring someone else on our trip or?” 

Garroth thought for a moment “If you truly feel unsafe while taking Kiki to the Wolf Tribe then I suggest bringing Kitten along with you, she can protect you and I do love Belladonna and think she can protect you as well but she is helping Alexis and I find that Kitten is an expert on boats and is very well skilled.”  
“Hm, okay I’ll ask her when I head back to the Medic House. If it isn’t any trouble for you, could you send some food and travel supplies to my boat for my trip tomorrow? I have to worry about packing my clothes along with Levin’s so he can stay at Zoey’s and I have to worry about the dogs as well so this would help a ton.” Aphmau asked her guard. 

Garroth nodded “Of course my lady. Now please go get ready for your trip so you aren’t panicking tomorrow. I’ll be here.” 

Aphmau nodded “Thank you Garroth, if it wasn’t unprofessional I would hug you.” She smiled and skipped away from Garroth leaving him to continue shoveling gems into wheelbarrows while she headed back to the Medic House. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys have a nice day and thank you for reading this far into my story <3 <3

Aphmau woke up the next morning with everything that she needed for this trip in two suitcases, one suitcase was her actual suitcase that she would use all the time, the second suitcase was backup and had backup clothes, back up food, back up anything so if she lost the first suitcase she wouldn’t have to worry. She had asked Kitten yesterday when she went back to the Medic House if she wanted to come along on this trip with herself and Kiki. Kitten sat there in silence for a moment before nodding her head and a bright smile grew on her face. 

Currently, Kiki and Kitten were already on Aphmau’s boat with all their stuff, including Aphmau’s things. Aphmau’s dogs were currently at Zoey’s and Belladonna’s as they took their day off of Alexis and stayed at their house all day, Levin was currently with Laurence and Cadenza and Cadenza promised that if at any moment Zoey wanted to take care of Levin she could. Aphmau was currently at the Medic House along with Molly, Dale, Cadenza, Laurence, and Garroth. 

Aphmau leaned against the wall connecting Alexis’s room to Laurence’s as Dale and Molly sat with their little girl who made baby sounds now and then. 

They had just finished a conversation about Alexis and Irene when Molly perked up and made an ‘OH!’ sound. 

“By the way, Garroth told everyone in the village about your temporary departure. I was wondering if you would give your opinion on an idea I had before you left.” 

Aphmau nodded “I don’t see why you couldn’t.” 

Molly nodded and fully turned her body to face Aphmau better “I was wondering if you would be okay with me making an establishment to Lady Irene. To do that though I would need to seek out a priest who speaks in her name, would that be alright?” 

Aphmau’s body tensed up “No.” She said sharply “Not after Zane, I don’t trust anyone who speaks for Irene right now.” 

Molly thought for a moment before she nodded her head “I didn’t think about that. I got so caught up in all the good that has happened I almost forgot what caused this in the first place. I’ll hold off on my plans until you return and if Alexis wakes up you can bet I’ll have Garroth send you a letter through his Raven immediately! Please be safe Lady Irene and may Irene be with you!” 

Aphmau laughed at Molly’s ignorance of Garroth’s pet Raven. Dale slowly got out of his chair and made his way over to the table where Aphmau was to pour himself some tea, unlike before Dale wasn’t in his guard uniform anymore instead he was wearing a dark blue and yellow shirt with brown slacks and grey shoes. 

“Zoey, Belladonna, and Kawaii~Chan stopped working on Alexis today. Really if they don’t want to work on her they should’ve said something, I can take a hint.” Dale said in a lower voice so Molly couldn’t hear. 

Aphmau opened her mouth in shock “Dale! They just need a break right now they’ve been working nonstop for what four days. They need a break.” 

“Hmph,” He drank some of his tea and sat down in one of the chairs near Aphmau “I can’t think of something positive right now. Something about all this, the fact that Zane is somewhere out there and in power, Bright Port hasn’t contacted us in months, everything just seems… off.” 

“Dale I understand, but we need to stay positive for Alexis, think of her,” Aphmau answered. She didn’t have an explanation for those things and if she was thinking about it, she did feel somewhat off about Bright Port not talking to them in a long while.

Dale gave Aphmau a dead stare “Don’t you think I get that? I’m her father Lord Aphmau. I'm always thinking of her, even if it was Brian I would do that same.” 

“I didn’t say you wouldn’t do the same.”

Dale ignored her and kept talking “The fact that Zane is the High Priest of O’Khasis, not to mention  _ the son _ of the Lord of O’Khasis, do you understand how untouchable he is? I… I also found out recently about Garroth, he’s Zane’s brother.” 

Aphmau didn’t know how recently Dale found this out because she thought it was common knowledge by now but, she was wrong “Is this why you’re mad? Garroth wouldn’t do anything to hurt anyone in the village and he hates Zane just as much as you and I.” 

Dale scoffed “It just sets me off, I trust Garroth more than anything and I know he’s not involved but, as long as Zane has O’Khasis on he sit we would be committing suicide to even touch him. O’Khasis has over twenty villages in their alliance, they’d crush us if we tried anything.” Dale’s expression softened “Lord Aphmau, while you are out do you think you could try to find villages that are not in the alliance of O’Khasis? Just in case…” 

Aphmau raised her eyebrow “Are you suggesting we prepare for War? Because that’s the last thing on my mind just so you know. In seven months I’ll be celebrating my second year of being Lord of Phoenix Drop and I would like it to be on my record that no wars have happened while I was ruling.”

“I’m suggesting we have a backup plan in case Zane comes back. Just think about it Lord Aphmau, safe travels on your journey.” Dale drank some of his tea and went back to his spot next to Alexis. 

Aphmau took a deep breath and walked out of the room and headed downstairs where everyone was hanging out with Levin. She went over to the kitchen to drink some water and talk to Garroth. 

“Hello, my favorite guard who I can’t say is my favorite guard,” Aphmau said while filling a glass of water with cold water from a jar of ice water. 

Garroth laughed “I’m glad to see you are doing well when do you think you are going to be leaving?” 

“Soon.” She answered, “I just want to talk to Laurence and Cadenza and then I’ll probably head for the boat.” 

Garroth nodded as his gloved fingers grazed his shield, which was on the island counter, in a mindless manner “I do not know how to ask this er  _ tell _ you this for I am scared of how you will react.” Garroth was avoiding eye contact with Aphmau for some strange reason. 

Aphmau drank some of her water “What is it? I promise to not react in any bizarre fashion.” 

Garroth looked up in the direction of where Laurence was sitting and took a deep breath before turning his head to Aphmau “It’s about Laurence.” He said in a somewhat hushed tone “I was perfectly fine with him in the village because of his lack of sigh, a sad thing to say, but we cannot forget he is still a Shadow Knight who has yet to… kill a Lord to obtain his true power. I do not fear for your safety around him, I do not think he would go after you consider all the things he has done to protect you and you are a very strong woman but… I don’t know what I’m trying to say here.”

Aphmau smirked, “Are you jealous because he’s my pretend fiance?” She joked. 

Garroth’s body tensed up “W-What?! Not at all. No, I even forgot that was a thing that um… that happened.” 

Aphmau giggled and put her hand on Garroth’s shoulder “I’m just joking around. But, are you scared that he now knows where he’s aiming his sword? Laurence was a very respectable guard when he was a guard in Meteli and if he would be willing to I’d like him to join our little guard force. I don’t Meteli would mind seeing as he renounced his position in the middle of his blindness.” Aphmau said. 

Garroth nodded slowly “I suppose it’s because of that. I do think he would be a good part of our guard force but… it was like having a lion without teeth, the worst it can do is gum you to death. But now the lion has its teeth back and… that scares me. Laurence could rival me in power, he was a respectable guard for a reason. But, what happens if I fail to protect everyone while you’re gone?” He explained. 

Aphmau took a deep breath and drank some of her water “I don’t think he’ll rival the best guard in the game in power but… I’ll talk to Laurence if you want me to. I was going to talk to him before leaving anyway.” 

Garroth sighed “Okay, that wouldn’t hurt I suppose, and thank you but who knows Laurence might best me at my least favorite game.” Garroth chuckled. 

Aphmau lightly slapped Garroth on the arm “You’re an amazing guard Garroth. Now I’m going to talk to Laurence, okay.” 

Garroth nodded “Okay, safe travels on your trip by the way.” 

Aphmau said thank you and left Garroth to go over to the living area to talk to Cadenza, who was currently playing with Levin on the floor and Laurence, who was watching. 

“Hey, guys!” Aphmau said while plopping herself down next to Laurence “How is everyone doing at this time.” she asked. 

Cadenza laughed “I’m doing fine. I’m getting used to seeing Laurence with red eyes and I’ve noticed that your dog cookie likes to follow me a ton, also Levin is adorable.” She bopped Levin’s nose. 

“BOAT! MY BOAT!” Levin yelled happily while making a boat sail in the air with his hands. 

Laurence laughed at the little man “I’m good. It’s great to see you, but I did not know that you had such a rambunctious scamp like Levin here when he came to see me yesterday he was so nice.” 

Aphmau smiled at her son “Yeah, I told him to behave because you had just gotten your sight back and were a little tired.” 

“Ahh. Well, he’s very smart and quite handsome if I do say so myself, I can tell he’s going to be a heartbreaker when he grows up. Like me!” He gave off a silly smile to make Levin laugh, which worked but also got Cadenza to slap Laurence’s leg and Aphmau to roll her eyes. 

“Oh yeah, totally Laurence.” Cadenza said sarcastically “Because you’re just  _ drowning _ in ladies right now. Totally.” 

“Hey! So not fair, I just got better dude you can at least go along with my joke for my feelings!” He yelled at his sister and then turned his attention back on Aphmau “By the way, Garroth told us that you’re going to the Southern Wolf Tribe for a few days give or take.” 

“Oh yeah, I wanted to talk about Garroth.” Aphmau then began to explain to Laurence Garroth’s concerns about him. 

Laurence nodded and looked down “I see. I think Garroth is trying to say he’s afraid I’ll turn into a monster against my own will. I know he means to not offend me and I can see why it might be hard for him to approach me. He’s thanked me more than enough for risking my life to save yours… but, do you think he’s trying to come between our marriage?” Laurence began to laugh at his joke. 

Aphmau shrugged, going along with the joke “He might be insanely jealous!” She laughed. 

Laurence gasped and grabbed Aphmau “I KNEW IT!” He yelled, “I’LL CHALLENGE HIM TO FIST-TO-CUFFS FOR YOUR LOVE!” He yelled again, making both Cadenza and Aphmau start laughing hysterically. 

Laurence calmed down “But in all seriousness, if Garroth is concerned about me I do not mind leaving the village he’s trying so hard to protect. It’s just nice to have a place to call home, you know?” 

Aphmau sighed “Laurence, you can stay as long as you want and even buy or rent a home! But… you ever feel  _ evil, try _ to leave or try your best to keep yourself isolated from everyone.”

Laurence smiled “That was always my plan. I would never put you or your people in danger, I just feel there’s so much I can do here for your village, especially with Zane. I don’t like him at all, Lady Aphmau, something about him seems all too familiar, but I can’t place my finger on it.”

Aphmau went tense “He’s gone now, we need to focus on what’s at hand. Like what house are you going to be buying or renting and where in the world are your things.” 

Cadenza spoke up “He’s things from his old house in Meteli are with me at my house but if he doesn’t feel like living with me that’s fine.” She began to fake cry. 

Laurence rolled his eyes “Cadenza I’m twenty-eight years old I don’t want to live with my sister!” He yelled. 

“So! I’m your sister you should want to live with me stupid!” She yelled back. 

Laurence rolled his eyes “IGNORING CADENZA!” He yelled and turned his attention back to Aphmau “I’ll work with Garroth to see what I can do for the village. If he asks me to leave at any given time I will respect his wishes. Please be safe on your journey Aphmau, I’m not sure what I’d do if something happened to you. Though I know you can take care of yourself.” 

Cadenza rolled her eyes “Stop flirting stupid. But Aphmau I hope you have a really good trip! I know Werewolves can be super scary but I want to think that deep down they’re super sweet.” 

Aphmau laughed and drank the rest of her water and stood up “Yeah, they are pretty nice, and thank you Cadenza I’ll miss you guys a ton.” She went over and kissed her son on the head before muttering ‘bye baby’ to him and walking over to the coat rack to grab her knapsack and get her sword from the counter and putting it in her sheath. 

“Well I hope you guys have a fun time while I’m gone, I’m gonna miss you guys a ton.” She said to everyone in the room as she stood next to the front door. 

“We’re gonna miss you too!” Everyone said at the same time which resulted in everyone bursting out in laughter at how weird that was. 

“Okay, well bye now! Bye Levin, I’ll miss you!” 

“By mama!” Levin waved goodbye before Aphmau said bye one more time and she left the building and rushed her way to the docks where Kitten and Kiki were waiting for her. 

Aphmau ran to her boat while taking short breaks to walk and catch her breath and then she would pick up speed again. When she got to the boat she was exhausted and trying to catch her breath. 

“I need to stop running around everywhere,” Aphmau muttered to herself. She was in good shape but even though she was getting healthier every day she was still exhausted at the end of her runs. 

Kitten was on the mast of Aphmau’s ship smiling brightly “OH HEY APH!” She yelled down “KIKI’S ASLEEP DOWN IN THE BOAT ALREADY!” Kitten slid down the mast of the boat and got to the main deck of the boat. 

Aphmau sucked in a sharp breath and stood up straight to walk to medium-sized and pull herself up “Then shouldn’t you be quiet?” She yelled back at Kitten.

Kitten was silent for a moment before popping her head up behind the hull of the ship “I mean I guess.” She laughed and pulled Aphmau up over the hull.

Aphmau jumped down onto the deck of the ship and took her bag off and threw it near a large couch that was welded into the mast of the ship so you could watch the person steering the ship while also being comfortable.

Aphmau went over to the main deck of the ship “How is Kiki? She didn’t look too well when I talked to her yesterday.” 

“She’s meh. She fell asleep pretty quickly when she got on the ship, she only got to tell me that Emma and Corey were watching her barn before she passed out.” 

Aphmau furrowed her eyebrows in worry “Do you think she’s gonna be okay?” 

Kitten shrugged her shoulders “I don’t know. We’ll have to wait and see and take care of her.” Both girls looked pretty sad at the news that one of their friends wasn’t doing well and they couldn’t do anything about it because they didn’t know why she was acting like this.

Kitten noticed this somber mood and since she didn’t like sadness she put a bright smile on her face and pushed Aphmau away from the helm and grabbed it “No time to be sad! We have to get to Bright Port and see some WEREWOLVES!” she yelled happily making Aphmau start laughing. 

Kitten began steering the ship “You know if we die I’m blaming you.” Aphmau said while taking a seat on the couch that faced the back of Kitten as she steered. 

Kitten laughed “If we die you won’t have anyone to blame it on sucker!” 

Aphmau rolled her eyes and relaxed as she felt the cool ocean breeze against her face as they sailed to the beautiful village of Bright Port. 

As they were sailing off sometimes Aphmau would go up to Kitten to just talk to her more clearly so they didn’t have to yell over the overbearing wind. 

“By the way,” Kitten started as she stood next to Aphmau “Brenden came over to the boat before you and he looked really worried for Kiki, are they dating or something.” 

Aphmau started laughing hysterically at Kitten’s comment “WHAT!?” she yelled in surprise while still laughing. 

“What do you mean ‘What’? It’s a question!” She argued. 

“Kiki’s Brenden’s older sister!” Aphmau said while laughing. 

Kitten gasped and started to fake convulsing “OH MY IRENE! I’m so stupid I’m so stupid I’m so stupid.” Kitten repeated making Aphmau laugh so much she grabbed her stomach in pain. “SHUT UP!” Kitten yelled again. 

“How in the world did you think they were dating? Did no one ever tell you that they were siblings?” Aphmau asked.

Kitten rolled her eyes “I don’t know, does it look like someone told me!” 

“I don’t know! Maybe you’re just  _ that _ stupid.” 

“Oh my, Irene! Shut up!” Kitten said again while rolling her eyes and pretending to be offended. 

Aphmau saw over the hull of the ship that they were near the docks of Bright Port. She went over to the edge of the hull and squinted her eyes due to the sun “Is that Azure?” She asked. As they made their way closer to the docks Aphmau saw a closer look at the figure on the docks “OH MY GODS THAT’S AZURE!” Aphmau exclaimed and started waving her hands frantically as a way of saying hello to Azura. 

“You should probably wake Kiki up since we’re like  _ there _ .” Kitten suggested to Aphmau. 

Aphmau nodded and made her way over to the stairs that went down to the lower part of the ship where Kiki was sleeping soundly. Aphmau went over to Kiki and touched her exposed shoulder to wake her up and retracted her hand just as fast “Holy Irene Kiki you’re burning up!” Aphmau said in shock. 

Kiki stirred awake “Huh? What’s going on?” She slurred her words together from how tired she was. 

“You’re burning up Kiki, are you okay?” 

“Mhm, I’m just a little tired. Are we at Bright Port?” 

Aphmau nodded and helped Kiki sit up “Do you think you’re going to be able to walk to Bright Port?” 

Kiki nodded and stood up and wobbled a bit before regaining her balance “I’m fine! Let’s go to Bright Port!” She said before making her way up the stairs that went to the deck of the ship. Kiki’s eyes had dark circles under them and her face was flushed with light pink. 

Aphmau quickly followed Kiki up the stairs to the deck. When they got to the deck Kitten had already gotten Aphmau’s, Kiki’s, and her things out of a little compartment that was on the boat and put them near the exit of the boat so they can grab their things and go. 

Kitten was currently throwing the anchor overboard so the boat can be docked “Hey Aph, can you pull that string there until the sails are pulled up?” Kitten asked while pointing to a thin white string near the mast of the ship.   
“Sure. Kiki be careful while going off the ship okay?” 

Kiki just nodded as she grabbed her things and got off the boat with the help of Kitten. Aphmau pulled the string towards her as the purple sail of her ship scrunched upwards, the string kept getting harder and harder to pull until Aphmau had to call Kitten over to help her. The two girls did the final two pulls on the string before Kitten tied the string around the mast of the ship so the sail wouldn’t come undone when they were done with everything both Kitten and Aphmau’s muscles burned with pain and soreness already. Aphmau grabbed her bag off of the couch and put it on her before grabbing her suitcase and heading off the boat.

When both Kitten and Aphmau grabbed their suitcases to get off the boat they both groaned in pain which made Azura laugh at the duo. When Aphmau landed her feet on the dock she let go of her suitcases and went for a diving hug for Azura “AZURA!” She yelled, “I’M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!” 

Azura laughed and hugged Aphmau back before pulling away “I’m so happy to see you as well! Who are these young ladies?” Azura pointed towards Kitten and Kiki.

“Oh!” Aphmau said and went over to Kitten who was rolling Aphmau’s suitcases along with her own “This is Kitten, she’s a friend of a friend who’s married to one of my friends.”

Azura raised her eyebrow “Okay? And who's the redhead?” 

“My name is Kiki! I’m heading to the werewolf tribe with these two!” She motioned towards Kitten and Aphmau who were struggling with their suitcases. 

“Oh!” Azura said, “That’s understandable Lowell talked to me before he headed off to Phoenix Drop to make sure I didn’t think he was just some random werewolf, and I knew you would be coming shortly after he returned.” Azura talked to Aphmau. 

“Oh really?” Aphmau asked after she got everything sorted out with her two suitcases which she was now carrying “Is that why you wanted to see me?” 

Azura’s face turned sad “No actually I wanted to tell you that Lord Burt is currently out on business with a village we are on the brink of war with.” 

“What!?” Aphmau said in shock

“Hey look at that statute!” Kitten exclaimed at the same time. 

Azura nodded “Yes there is a new statue and yes, we are at the brink of war with another village.” The guard explained. 

Kitten and Kiki started talking about the statue while Aphmau walked over to Azura with her suitcases to continue talking to her “Is this the same village that The Wolf Tribe is fighting with?” Aphmau asked. 

Azura shook her head “No. The village the Werewolves are at war with is a village of  _ only _ wolves, while we are teetering on the brink of war with a  _ human _ village called Pikoro. A village that is very close to the village of werewolves that are fighting with the Southern Wolf Tribe. Which is kind of funny when you think of it.” Azura rambled on. 

“Where is this going?” Aphmau cut off Azura’s ramble. 

Azura took a deep breath “Lord Burt has not returned from the village of Pikoro. He went there with the intent to preserve peace, but… I don’t know what to do.” 

Aphmau sighed “Why didn’t you go with him? Or even  _ after _ him? Isn’t this how he got lost for two weeks last time?” 

“Before all of this, maybe a few months before all of this the High Priest of O’Khasis, Zane, came to invite Bright Port to the O’Khasis Alliance. Burt respectfully refused, however, this did not sit well with Zane.” 

“How long have you been on the brink of war for?” Aphmau asked. 

Azura teetered her head from side to side while thinking “A few months? Anyway, eventually tensions were high with the village of Pikoro and we were left with no defenses after our guards were ambushed during a training exercise, that’s when Zane stepped in and offered to show Burt how O’Khasis could protect us. Zane issued a couple of guards to stay here in Bright Port and even a ranked guard from the Jury of Nine to guard Burt. Burt accepted but I lost my place at his side over time. I do not blame Burt at well, we needed help.”

Aphmau held back the shiver that Zane’s name caused to appear normal to Azura “First, what’s the Jury of Nine and second, how long has this guarding been going on?” 

“The Jury of Nine are guards who are sworn to protect the Lord of O’Khasis. They all specialize in a form of magicks. Not only that but they are incredibly powerful, terrifyingly powerful. This guarding has been going on for a few months but only a week ago Burt left for Pikoro but he was supposed to be back in two days.” 

“I still don’t get why you can’t just  _ leave Bright Port _ to go to Pikoro to check on Burt?” 

“They’re making sure no one leaves the village and are brainwashing the people into believing that Burt is a terrible Lord and they should overthrow him. I fear that they might have done something to Burt or made the ranked guard  _ hurt _ Burt. I didn’t want to ask this of you but… should you happen by the village of Pikoro could you please check on Lord Burt?” Azura asked. 

Aphmau smiled softly “If I go by there I will Azura, anything for you or Lord Burt. Now, we should be making our way to the Wolf Tribe.” Aphmau laughed. 

Azura nodded her head “Of course and thank you Aphmau. By the way… welcome to Bright Port, you’ll notice things have changed around here including a new place just for you!” Azura’s voice had changed from scared and hushed to bright and cheerful like she was putting on a mask “We’ve made a home just for you I’m positively sure you’ll like it!” Azura handed Aphmau some keys out of her pocket. 

When Aphmau went to grab the keys Azura leaned in and whispered in her ear “Please keep a sharp eye on those Guards from O’Khasis… I don’t trust them.” 

Aphmau nodded and clipped the keys onto her belt “Thank you Azura. Now guys we need to get to our new home and then we can go to the Wolf Tribe.” 

Kitten and Kiki snapped to attention and nodded their heads. The three girls all rolled their suitcases to the entrance of Bright Port where two O’Khasis guards stayed watching. 

“Excuse me?” Kitten said “Do you know where Lord Aphmau’s house is?” she asked one of the guards. 

Aphmau saw both of the guard's smirk as they gave her the stink eye “Of course!” The one guard answered “Take a right, then take a left and then take another right then go down. It’s the closest house to the edge of the cliff.” 

“By the way, there is a mandatory curfew so I suggest you head home now.” The other guard added. 

Kitten nodded and led the two other girls in the direction the guard had told her to go. They passed by the motel that Aphmau stayed in when Aphmau first visited Bright Port which seemed so long now and it gave Aphmau a lot of nostalgia.

It didn’t take long for the group to find Aphmau’s home away from home because it had small purple flowers on the small grassy area around the area and flowerpots under the window seal, it also had a small sign near the door that read: 

Hello Aphmau!

Hope you enjoy your Bright Port Home!

Love, 

Azura ❤

Aphmau unclipped the keys from her belt and unlocked the door of the house so the girls could get inside and make themselves home. The group flooded into the house with Kiki dropping all of her stuff at the door and flopping down on the couch near them. The house was pretty big, the room that they were in held a bookcase, a couch, a bathroom, and stairs leading upwards. The second room was the second big part of the house that held the kitchen, an island counter, and a dining table. Aphmau left her stuff downstairs as she made her way up the stairs that went in a spiral direction up into a watchtower type thing. 

In this watchtower type thing, there were three bedrooms, another bathroom, and a gigantic window that was right across from all of the bedrooms that looked out onto the ocean that circled most of Bright Port. 

Aphmau came back down and helped Kitten bring their, and Kiki’s, stuff upstairs and in their respective rooms which were all pretty much identical in how they were decorated and constructed. 

Kitten came out of her room “Don’t you think it’s funny how there are three rooms and  _ three _ people? I don’t know if I found it funny.” Kitten laughed to herself. 

Aphmau stuck her head out of her room “It’s funny Kitten don’t worry. I’m just more worried at the fact that Zane went after Bright Port and then us like he had a plan.” 

“Well duh, he probably headed over to Phoenix Drop because he heard of the wedding, somehow, and then found out his brother was there and also wanted to get us in his alliance but it didn’t work because he’s a jackass!” Kitten said laughing. 

“How can you always be in such a good mood? You’re like always smiling.” 

Kitten shrugged “I guess it’s just how I am! I try and look at the positive in situations because sometimes the future isn’t always nice and I want people to remember the nice moments before the bad ones.” 

“Huh. Well, thank you for cheering me up about this whole situation.” Aphmau said before heading back into her room. 

Kitten smiled and headed downstairs to make some food for herself. Kiki was asleep for most of the time while Kitten was making food and Aphmau was in her room, they spent the rest of their day inside the house because Kiki kept burning up and Aphmau wasn’t risking anything. 

When Aphmau was getting dinner ready Kitten finally decided to check if Kiki was okay with a thermometer that Garroth had given to them along with some other medical supplies. Kitten found out that Kiki had a fever of 105 𐩑F and was very  _ very _ sick, Aphmau of course started freaking out which caused Kiki to stir awake. 

“Aphmau? Where are we? We need to get to the Wolf Tribe.” Kiki said while her eyes fluttered awake. 

“Kiki, please rest, you're burning up,” Kitten said while getting an ice pack to put on Kiki’s forehead. 

Kiki pushed herself up with her arms “I need to see Boldolf. Boldolf needs me.”

“Kiki just rest.” Aphmau said while gently putting her hands on Kiki’s shoulders “We’ll get you to Boldolf soon.” 

Kiki pushed against Aphmau’s hands as Kitten came back with an ice pack “I can’t he’s… he’s in trouble and him… he… and he needs me.” Kiki was drifting off to sleep while she was talking. 

Kitten put the ice pack on Kiki’s forehead “ _ You  _ need a doctor, so please stop talking.” 

Kiki pushed the ice pack off of her and pushed Kitten and Aphmau off of her “I DON’T NEED A DOCTOR!” She yelled at the duo as she tried to get up out of the couch “I NEED TO SEE BOLDOLF! HE NEEDS ME!” 

Out of the corner of her eyes, Aphmau saw O’Khasis guards start swarming the outside of her house “Kiki, please keep your voice down. We don’t want any trouble with any guards so just keep your voice down.” 

“NO!” She yelled again “EVERYTHING FEELS WRONG! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!” She yelled tears started streaming down her face. Kitten pushed Kiki down on the couch but not as lightly as Aphmau did. 

As Aphmau guessed what would happen, an O'Khasis guard busted into their house to yell at them “Hey! Keep your friend quiet or we’ll take her to our temporary prison here!” He yelled at the group. 

“Excuse me!” Aphmau said walking over to the guard “Do not speak to me  _ or _ my friend like that! Do you know who I am? I’m the Lord of Phoenix Drop.” 

Kitten gave Aphmau a shocked look and went over to her and the guard slightly walked in front of her to show a sign of protection like something Garroth used to do. “You’re so stupid,” Kitten muttered to her friend.

“Lord of Phoenix Drop eh? Come to seek an audience with Lord Burt then, well that’s too bad. Lord Burt is temporarily out on a peace treating signing.” 

“Well, we aren’t here to see Lord Burt.” Kitten spoke for Aphmau “Now can you please leave our home.” 

The guard squinted their eyes at Aphmau “Wait, you’re Lord Aphmau aren’t you? Well, this made my job ten times easier! Zane will reward me handsomely.” 

Aphmau scrunched up her face in confusion “What are you talking about?” she asked. 

The guard looked around before leaning “Well, this is just between me and you guys but… the High Priest Zane has issued a command to all O’Khasis Guards to apprehend you.” 

Both Aphmau and Kitten gasped. “Why!? Under what chargers!?” Aphmau yelled. 

“What do you mean ‘charges’? You should consider yourself a very lucky woman!” The guard laughed.

“Huh?” Both Aphmau and Kitten said along with tilting their heads. 

“High Priest Zane is looking for your hand in marriage. He spoke of how you lost your blind fiance to a vicious attack from a feral werewolf, rest assured any werewolf who is in our presence will wish they never crossed paths with us. Zane said he took a special interest in you since you helped him find his long lost eldest brother Garroth. Zane said it would be a shame to just have one happy wedding when both sons of O'Khasis can wed, isn’t that wonderful of him? You should be honored he picked you.’ 

Aphmau and Kitten’s mouths were wide open in shock. 

Aphmau thought her eyes were going to pop out of her skull “ExcUSE ME!? WHAT?” She yelled. 

“Oh, my Irene. Oh my, Irene. Oh my, Irene.” Kitten was holding back her hysterical laughter. 

“That is a LIE! This isn’t true at all! My fiance is well and alive!” Aphmau yelled. 

The guard started chuckling “I’m pretty sure he’s telling the absolute truth. I was there when the attack happened after all.” 

“What do you mean?” Kitten asked “Her fiance is alive you stupid bi-” Aphmau kneed Kitten in the shin so she wouldn’t talk anymore. 

“I was there, I saw the whole thing. Garroth’s reaction was so sad and Laurence’s reaction was even better, seeing as he lied about being your fiance… I wonder how they would react when they found out about Zane’s marriage proposal.” 

Aphmau arm’s slowly made its way upwards to grab the handle of Aphmau’s sword “You should let me and my friend leave before I strike you down with my sword.” She said bluntly. 

As soon as Aphmau said that two more guards came into Aphmau’s house with their swords ready to attack and kill and their shields out. 

Kitten pushed Aphmau and herself backward to get closer to Kiki “Do not come any closer I’m warning you.” Kitten said right before getting her claws out and hissing. 

“It would be a shame if your sick friend got caught in the crossfire.” The guard in the middle said. 

“You wouldn’t  _ dare _ .” Aphmau threatened to get her hand on the handle of her sword just to be ready. 

“Are you starting to understand how bad it is to talk against Zane? Against the O’Khasis alliance? Well, little Lord, we could crush you in an instant, how many guards do you have? Five? Seven? We have over a hundred at our disposal.” The guard spat “Now are you going to come with us or are we going to have to lock you up with your sick friend until you comply?” 

“Fuck you bitch!” Kitten hissed. 

“I’ll never come with you, you are a monster  _ just _ like Zane,” Aphmau argued. 

The guard rolled his eyes “Suit yourself, but you aren’

t leaving this place until you comply. Also don’t even think of digging your way out of here, we’ve made sure to place the impenetrable bedrockium under your house. Even though I was shocked you came to Bright Port… we’ve been expecting you.” The guard walked out of the house with the two other guards laughing maniacally. 

Kitten sighed and retracted her claws. Aphmau let her hand go off the handle of her sword and dragged her hands down her face. 

Kiki started to speak up again “Aphmau… that guard… Zane… what he said about Zane is… is true? Are you?”

Aphmau quickly shook her head “Not at all! No that’s disgusting my Irene!” Aphmau held down a gag. 

Kiki slowly nodded her head “Oh… okay I see.” 

Kitten tilted her head towards Kiki “Why do you care? Zane’s a terrible person.” 

“Zane was… really sweet to me during the wedding and the days… and the days during his stay. He understands animals… understands animals like I… he understood me. He… He even gave me a promise pendant to signify that he… that he’d come back and visit me when his duties were complete.” Kiki slurred. 

“A pendant?” Aphmau asked, “Can we see it?” 

Kiki nodded and dug in her pocket only to pull out a gold sphere pendant that was attached to a golden chain that had red liquid sloshing around in the sphere. “You can see it but…” After she handed it to Kitten she quickly passed out on the couch. 

“Kiki?” Kitten asked softly “Kiki are okay?” The only response that Kiki gave was the soft snoring coming out of her. 

Kitten stood up and held onto the pendant to show it to Aphmau “It looks like a normal pendant. Do you think Kiki’s fever has something to do with this?”

“I don’t know but I don’t trust it. Put it in a bag or something so it isn’t touching you when we get to the Wolf Tribe tomorrow maybe they can figure out what it is.” 

“ ‘Kay. We still need to eat dinner so you continue that and I’m going to put this pendant away.” 

“Okay, be safe,” Aphmau said before Kitten went upstairs to put the pendant in one of the many knapsacks that she had. Aphmau went back in the kitchen to continue making dinner for the group but Aphmau didn’t know if Kiki was going to eat due to her passing out so she made her food separately. 

The night went pretty smoothly after that. Kitten and Aphmau tried to put the whole guard debacle behind them so they could eat their food without worry that a guard was going to storm in and take Aphmau away to get married to Zane. 

Now and then Kitten would stop eating to tend to Kiki or give her water in this weird coma state that she was in. After eating, Aphmau put a blanket on Kiki while Kitten was getting ready for bed in the downstairs bathroom so Aphmau had to go up to the upstairs bathroom. 

They didn’t say anything but Aphmau and Kitten both went to bed with the worry of what would happen tomorrow with the guards and how they were going to get out of this house to head to the Wolf Tribe. 

Aphmau jolted awake to the sound of yelling, which already wasn’t a good sign on how this day was going to go. She quickly grabbed the sword near her bed and ran downstairs ready to attack anything that was in the house. 

When she got downstairs she saw Kitten with her claws out in front of Kiki who was pushed up against the couch in fear. 

Kiki turned her head to Aphmau “APHMAU!” She yelled “Aphmau Oh my Irene! Get over here!” 

Aphmau rushed to Kitten’s side to find a woman scared and ready to fight everyone. The woman was wearing a red hijab with brown goggles on top. She was wearing a steampunk type outfit that was mostly red and brown and showed no skin besides her face, she was also wearing dark red combat boots with quarter-length socks. She was also wearing iron fist gauntlets that went up to her elbows and were clasped on tightly to the fabric of her sleeves. 

“Who in the world are you!?” Aphmau yelled. 

“Who are you guys! You are in my house!” The woman yelled back. She had mid-tone skin with big lips and almond-shaped eyes. 

“Your house? What do you mean  _ your house _ ?” Kitten asked sarcastically “This house was made for Aphmau, this lady right here!” Kitten pointed to Aphmau. 

The woman got out of her defensive pose and calmed down “Oh really? No has been in this house for a  _ while _ , so I took the liberty of fixing it up before they remodeled it and I had to fix it again. So um… sorry I took your home.” 

Kitten retracted her claws and Aphmau put her sword down. “It’s cool.” Aphmau said “But, who are you? I’m Aphmau the Lord of Phoenix Drop, this is Kitten my friend, and that’s Kiki, my other friend.” The three girls calmed down a bit due to the woman being friendly. 

“Oh, tight! Nice to meet you Lord- wait.” Nicole’s face dropped “You’re a Lord?” 

“Yes I am, why does it matter to you?” Aphmau asked. 

“Are… are you with the O’Khasis Alliance?” The woman asked in a whisper. 

All three girls shook their heads. “Never,” Aphmau said.

“Nope never would allow her to do that,” Kitten said. 

“Not that I know of.” Kiki slurred due to her still being very sick.

The woman sighed of relief “Thank the seven! I was afraid there for a moment.” The woman turned her head to look out the nearest window “Say, you have a-” The woman gasped loud and crouched down to the floor, almost laying down on it. 

“What was that?!” Kitten yelled in surprise and turned her head around rapidly trying to find why the woman looked so scared. 

“Those guards!” The woman whispered “Did they see me? Are they here for me?” She asked frantically. 

“No?” Aphmau said confused “Why would they be here for you? They’re here for me, ugh.” She rolled her eyes. 

The woman looked up but didn’t get off the floor “I ran away from my home and… Lady Menphia help me. My father is going to murder me if he finds out I’m here” 

“Why? Are you in trouble? Do you need help?” Aphmau asked crouching down on the floor and scooting over to the woman. Kitten rolled her eyes and helped Kiki off of the couch and upstairs to change clothes and get ready for whatever was heading their way. 

The woman shook her head “No I’m not in trouble, well if my father finds me I am. But, I ran away from home because… actually you don’t need to know, but just know I ran away from my home a long while ago and people are still looking for me.” The woman answered “But why are they here for you? You seem nice, what have you done?” 

“They’re trying to force me to marry someone by keeping me and my friends here and not letting my sick friend see a doctor.” 

“Oh my… that’s… that’s awful I’m so sorry. Okay well, I don’t know you but I do know a way out of here.” The woman pointed to a hole in the ground near the couch where she was “I punched through the bedrockium with my gauntlets and I can get you and your friends out of here and I think I can get your friend medical help. Do you trust me?”

“Can me and my friends bring some of our things?” Aphmau asked. 

“How much stuff do you have?” 

“We can cut our things short.” 

The woman thought for a second “Okay fine, but don’t bring anything big or noticeable okay?”

Aphmau nodded “Thank you so much.” Aphmau said before racing up to her room and changing as quickly as possible into comfortable clothes. She told everyone that they needed their bare essentials and a week of clothing into one bag because they were leaving right away. 

Kiki was wearing a peach-colored flowy dress with puffy sleeves and was carrying two medium-sized knapsacks, Kitten was wearing a one-piece suit with a crop top and black legging over it with leather knee and arm guards to protect her from whatever was ahead, she was also holding two medium-sized knapsacks, finally, Aphmau was wearing a black one-piece suit that had buttons down the middle and stopped right below her belly button along with a thick purple belt. She also had on thigh-high dark purple boots and dark purple arms guards that went up right below her shoulders and it was strapped to her arm with pieces of leather, she also was carrying two medium-sized knapsacks. 

Aphmau helped Kiki get down the stairs while Kitten raced down the stairs to grab some food to put in her bag. When Aphmau got downstairs she grabbed her diamond sword and placed it in its sheath which was now on her back for easier access. The three girls regrouped at the hole that the woman had made on their floor. 

“Are you ready to go?” The woman asked while she was standing on a ladder in the hole. 

“Yeah, but what’s your name? You answered us.” Kitten pointed out.

The woman smiled “I’m Nicole, nice to meet you.” 

Aphmau smiled “Nice to meet you, Nicole, now let’s go.” 

Nicole nodded and led the ladies down the hole and into this cavern type thing and where Nicole stayed which looked like a house with one room and no walls except stone. After Nicole got everyone in her home she went back to the hole they came out of and refilled it with wood and large rocks she found so the guards wouldn’t know where they were. 

Nicole came back to Aphmau sitting on the floor, Kiki passed out on the nearest bed, and Kitten trying to fix Kiki’s fever with whatever she had. 

Aphmau dragged her hands down her face and looked up at Nicole “Are we going to be safe here?” 

Nicole nodded “Yeah, I mean one time the guards kinda found me and blocked me in this tunnel because they thought I was some monster but that means that no one knows who I am so that’s good!’ 

Aphmau laughed “Yeah I guess.” She looked towards Kiki “Do you think my friend is going to be okay?” She asked Nicole. 

Nicole had a worried look on her face and went over to Kiki to inspect her. Nicole sighed “Honestly I don’t know. Our main priority for her is that we give her medicine, try and lower her fever, and get her to rest so she shouldn’t be wandering around anywhere.” 

“Hmh, that’s not going to happen any time soon.” Kitten muttered and looked up at Nicole “What is this place by the way?” 

Nicole smiled and adjusted her hijab “This is my humble little underground tunnel hub!” She spread her arms wide to show the place “It’s not the nicest but I deal with it. Now tell me, why are you guys in Bright Port knowing about the O’Khasis take-over.” 

Aphmau sighed “We  _ didn’t _ know, like at all. Bright Port hasn’t contacted us in a while so we had no idea this was happening. We only came here to go to the Southern Wolf Tribe; we never wanted this.” She answered.

Nicole sat down in a chair near her “O’Khasis has gone mad with power in recent months like I can't even explain it. All I know is that they're trying to get Scaleswind to join their alliance and… I have a theory that they're trying to bring back the whole monarchy system that Lady Irene demolished those hundreds of years ago.”

Aphmau noticed that Kitten looked visibly uncomfortable “Why would they do that? Why would they try to bring back something so evil?” 

Nicole shrugged her shoulders “Beats me but, they’re desperate to do it.” 

“Is there any way out of here?” Kitten butted into the conversation. 

“Oh? Um, yeah well there  _ was _ a way out here. My main escape route was the area that the guards blocked off and I sent my-” Nicole looked around the little area that was her home “Oh. My. Irene. She’s not here!?” She yelled in shock. 

Aphmau stood up and put her hand on Nicole’s shoulder “What? Who's gone? Is everything okay?” 

Nicole shook her head quickly “NO! Nothing is okay! My baby fox Roxy, I left her to find a way out so I could go pray and,” She groaned “she never came back UGH! Why did I just notice this!” She began to call out the name Roxy. 

“Why do you have a pet fox underground?” Aphmau asked in confusion. 

Kitten laughed and stood up “Foxes are really good underground and can navigate easily. I’m assuming that’s why you had that fox down here, to help you navigate the tunnels and different areas here?” 

Nicole nodded “Yes! And without here I am LOST! I  _ have _ to find her quickly!”

Aphmau and Kitten were quite while Nicole began searching for her pet fox near her living area by turning this over and looking behind things but Roxy was nowhere to be found.

Kitten sighed and put her hand on Nicole’s shoulder “Nicole, how many times have you prayed today?” She asked. 

“Well, I prayed sometime around seven am so I should probably do it soon.” 

“Okay, you can go pray while I go look for your Roxy, I am a cat after all and I do have a good sense of smell.” 

Nicole’s eyes lit up “You would do that?! But wait, you don’t even know these caves? What if you get lost?” 

Kitten taped her nose “Sense of smell, just give me something of hers’s and I can start searching.” 

Nicole smiled brightly and went over to a corner of her home and grabbed a little chew toy and a lantern. Nicole gave the chew toy to Kitten and lit up the lantern with some patches she had in her pocket and then gave it to Kitten. 

After smelling the chew toy Kitten traded it for the lantern that Nicole was holding “Okay, maybe I can even find a way out while doing this.” 

Aphmau smiled “That sounds good! But, please be careful Kitten if you hear any yelling that me calling you okay?” 

Kitten nodded and tied her hair back before heading out into the large cave system that Nicole called her home. 

After about two hours of searching Kitten finally thought that she was getting somewhere. The scent of Roxy’s was getting stronger and stronger as Kitten progressed in the direction she was going in. 

Kitten was getting tired of walking around all over the place and squeezing into places that weren’t supposed to be squeezed into and her body showed that until she heard barking. 

Kitten started running towards the barking. In her way was a large wall of boulders and rocks Kitten sighed and gently put the lantern down on the floor. 

Kitten crossed her arms and started muttering ancient words which started making her hands glow a bright pink color. The glowing started spreading all over her body and on her forehead, a symbol of protection started carving itself in. 

She took a deep breath and her eyes changed to a deep black almost like a black hole that sucked up everything and anything in its path. She went over to the boulders and rocks and pulled her hand back and forcibly punched the boulders so hard that a small hole formed in the middle of the air sucking all of the boulders inside it then disappearing into thin air. 

Kitten’s body quickly went back to normal “That’s how you DO IT!” She yelled into the air “THAT’S. HOW. YOU. DO. IT!” She yelled again and picked the lantern backup while laughing and psyching herself up for nothing. Kitten progressed towards the barking which took a few feet until she felt no ground under her right foot and then suddenly she fell and her ankle felt like it had just fallen off. 

She opened her eyes to see where she was and found herself in a lava-covered hole, with a white fox. 

“Are you Roxy?” Kitten asked. 

The fox's attention perked up towards Kitten. 

“I guess your Roxy.” Kitten pulled the fox towards her and looked at her ankle and sucked in a breath “Gods I’m so stupid.’ she sighed. 

She let her hands graze her ankle and a pink cloud formed over it. Her ankle elongated so far that it was almost touching a pool of lava and when Kitten was just about to scream from how hot the lava was even though she wasn’t even touching the ankle snapped back into place and the pink cloud disappeared. 

Kitten stood up with Roxy and the lantern in her hands and looked around the place “How did you even get down here?” She asked the little fox which only barked. 

Kitten rolled her eyes and climbed her way out of the cave that she was in and made her way up to the surface with an exhausted breath. The fox jumped out of Kitten’s arms and started trotting away. 

Kitten groaned and got up to follow the little fox which was heading in the direction of Nicole’s place. She quickened her pace to walk side by side with the little fox “Do you wanna run to Nicole’s place?” Kitten asked the little fox which stopped in her tracks to look at Kitten and bark happily before running away. 

Kitten gasped and started running after the little fox. Surprisingly it didn’t take too long to get back to the little tunnel hub that Nicole and the others were staying in, of course, it still took more than an hour but to Kitten, it felt like only a few minutes. She was surprised by how this fox was able to easily navigate the tunnels without Roxy’s chew toy; it probably would’ve taken years to find that little fox.

Kitten and the fox slid into the little living area that Nicole was in “Got your fox!” Kitten exclaimed while doing jazz hands with the lantern still in her hand.

Nicole snapped her head and squealed “OH MY IRENE!” She ran over to hug Kitten tightly and pick up Roxy “I missed you so much my little snowball! Thank you so much, Kitten! Thank you!” 

Kitten itched her neck nervously “Don’t mention it! We’re even.” She smiled 

Nicole put Roxy in a little dog bed that was in the corner of her living area “Yeah, I guess so! Well, it’s almost after lunch so I suggest that I make you guys some food!” Nicole advised.

Aphmau opened her mouth in shock “Kitten! When were you going to wake me up?” she questioned. 

Kitten shrugged her shoulders “It’s not like we were going to go anywhere so I was letting you sleep by… shutting off your clock.” 

“Oh my, Irene I hate you.” Aphmau sighed and massaged her temples.

“Hey!” Kitten exclaimed while putting the lantern down on a table near her “I was letting you sleep you should thank me for being nice to you!” 

Aphmau rolled her eyes and started giggling as Kitten sat down in a chair next to Aphmau to wait while Nicole made them lunch and they would try and make a plan to get out of here. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys so much, Idk if I said this already but I won't be putting well thought out notes since I'm trying to get all these chapters published so I can continue writing

Aphmau and Kitten were playing go fish while Nicole was out in the mines looking for a way out. Over the past few days, nothing major had happened, Kiki wasn’t even getting better and they haven’t found an explanation to what in the world is the amulet that Zane gave Kiki. But, they have been getting closer on finding exits to this big cave system to make their way to The Wolf Tribe. 

“Do you think we’re ever going to get out of here?” Aphmau asked Kitten. 

Kitten raised her eyebrow “I bet we’re gonna get out of here. You just have to have faith in Nicole and Roxy.” 

“Yeah, but do you  _ know _ know?” Aphmau asked again. 

Kitten gave Aphmau a dead stare “Aphmau.” She said bluntly. 

“Sorry,” Aphmau said, lowering her eyes. 

Kitten sighed and put her cards down facing the table so Aphmau couldn't see “I can’t tell you anything about the future, you know this.” 

“I know.” Aphmau sighed “I just, I feel like you could help us with your power.” 

“If I told you anything, things might change and you won’t get the outcome that you like.” 

“But then we can just change it again.” 

Kitten rolled her eyes “I don't think you’re getting this.” 

Kitten and Aphmau were about to start arguing when Nicole busted into the tunnel hub with her fox Roxy not far behind her “We found a way out!” She exclaimed. 

Kitten and Aphmau both gasped and shot up to go over to Nicole who was walking towards them. 

Aphmau hugged the hijabi “That’s amazing!” She exclaimed and pulled away “When do you think we should start getting ready to leave.” 

Nicole’s face saddened “But,” 

“I don’t like that.” Kitten interrupted.

Nicole sighed “But, O’Khasis guards are up above it.” Nicole paused “Wait, do you think that maybe we could sneak out through the house? I mean maybe they might have left the house after finding out that you guys were gone!” Nicole suggested. 

Aphmau gasped and smiled “That sounds like a great idea!” 

Kitten shook her head “Nope. I already checked they’re still up there.” 

“When did you go check?” Aphmau asked. 

Kitten ignored her “They have no idea that we’re down here and they don’t know where Aphmau is at all they think she just… left.” 

Nicole sighed and put down the lantern in her hand and picked “That sucks.” She groaned “Well, we can’t take them on by ourselves especially with Kiki sick. They might use her as collateral if they catch us.”

Kitten’s face read sadness and regret “We should… We should wear disguises so they don’t know who we are when we walk out.” 

“What?” 

Nicole gasped “That’s a great idea! If you guys look different they are less likely to attack us!” Nicole ran over to a big brown chest that Aphmau just guessed had supplies in it but, it didn’t. Instead in the chest were different outfits and different types of makeup and hair dye. 

Aphmau shook her head in confusion and went over to Nicole and the chest “Why do you have all this stuff? What do you do with it, you live in the mines.” 

Nicole laughed as Kitten walked over to the chest as well “Do you think what I’m wearing right now is how I look?” Aphmau shrugged “Well it’s not. I’ve been running from my father for months now and I’ve had to adapt to my surroundings. You guys can use the clothing and hair dye I’ve gotten while running.” 

Kitten and Aphmau looked through the chest of things, Aphmau was the only one who seemed a little hesitant. 

“What?” Nicole asked, “Do you not wanna dye your hair?” 

Aphmau shook her head “I’m not all too cool on having red hair.” 

Kitten picked up a box that read ‘purple dye, washes out after a month!’. Kitten tapped Aphmau’s shoulder “You can use this one, it washes out after a month and you like purple.” 

Aphmau took the small box of dye and shrugged “I guess, I mean I do not want to get married to Zane so I guess I have to do this.” She sighed. 

Nicole smiled “That’s the spirit!” She exclaimed and took Aphmau over to a sink with the hair dye “Now Kitten you can look through the chest and find things that you and Kiki can wear and if you want to dye your hair you can okay?” 

Kitten nodded and Nicole started getting to work on Aphmau’s hair. 

Kitten took the passed out Kiki in an area of the tunnel hub where no one could see them and two outfits for them to put on while Nicole was still messing around with Aphmau. The only thing that Kitten could see of Aphmau was that her hair had big pieces of gold jewelry in it and it was in several long sections going down her body almost like a messed up ponytail.

Kitten came out of the secluded area wearing an Egyptian style outfit with off-white puffy pants, a long sleeve shirt with the sleeves getting bigger as they reached her hands, a see-through red cover up with gold designs on it, and a dark pink belt that went over the cover-up and had large fabric tassels that flowed around Kitten’s body. On her face, she wore a white mask that looked like a cat with pink flowers on it that only covered ⅓ of her face. 

Kiki wore a black shirt with white overalls on top that went into shorts. Her hair was up in a bun under a black bucket hat and she had cat-eye sunglasses on that hide her identity to a sort. Kiki also had long dark purple socks that went to the middle of her calf with black and blue high top sneakers.

Kiki was still out of it so as soon as Kiki got dressed Kitten let her go back to sleep on the bed she was on. 

“How are you guys doing?” Kitten asked Nicole and Aphmau who were behind a door to a bathroom, Nicole was probably helping Aphmau put on whatever disguises she had. 

Nicole popped her head out “You have amazing timing because we're done.” Nicole squealed and dragged Aphmau out of the bathroom showing Kitten her disguise. 

Aphmau was wearing a dark purple off the shoulder crop top that had gold accents on it. She had low cut puffy pants like Kitten’s but purple and a tad less puffy and they had a thing see-through purple fabric over the entire thing. Along with her shirt, her pants also had gold accents on them. She had gold jewelry all over her body and her markings that were engraved into her arms were covered with lots of jewelry. She had a thin see-through purple mask that somewhat covered the marks under her eyes and cheeks, and finally, her black hair was positioned to cover the big marking on her forehead and that went down her nose. Her hair was also a blackish-purple mix with gold rings in it. 

“Oh my, Irene! You look amazing!” Kitten exclaimed trying to boost Aphmau’s confidence since she radiated a lack of it. 

“Nicole said that I couldn’t choose anything because they might know it’s me due to my style. The only real thing I could choose was the color.” She was covering her stomach by crossing her arms in front of her body.

Kitten grabbed her friend's arms and slowly pushed them to her side “Aphmau, you are beautiful okay? Now let’s get our shit and strut out there and show those guards that you are NOT Aphmau- wait, what’s your last name?”

Aphmau thought for a second and then blurted out “Shalashaska.”

Nicole and Kitten stared at Aphmau in disbelief for a good minutes before Kitten stood up straight and nodded her head “Okay, well um… that’s a last name.”

“My last name isn’t even that cool,” Nicole muttered. 

Kitten laughed “Well, hopefully when you get married they won’t be taking that name that is a mouthful!” She smiled “Now, let’s go get our stuff, get Kiki, and get out of this whole thing.” 

“Tunnel hub.” Nicole corrected.

“Tunnel hub.” Kitten said quickly after. 

Aphmau sighed and puffed out her chest “Okay. Let’s do this!” She exclaimed and the two other girls cheered. 

Nicole had to pack up some of her things in two knapsacks because she couldn’t take everything she had. Kitten and Aphmau just had to put a few clothes away in bags and get Kiki up so they had to wait for Nicole to be done. 

After Nicole was done she met up with the other girls who were at this entrance thing that Nicole labeled her ‘door’. She had put a leash on Roxy so the little fox wouldn’t run away from the group and leave them to be lost. 

“So if we encounter any guards we’re just gonna act casual, okay?” Kitten told the group. 

“Okay.” Everyone agreed and said at the same time besides Kiki who was passed out, leaning on Kitten. 

They all followed Nicole out of the cave system that they were in with loads of walking and squeezing into things, underthings, and over things. In the end, Aphmau, Kiki, and Kitten’s bodies all had bruises on them either on their arms or torso or legs from all the tough spaces that they had to get into. Kitten’s arm started bleeding due to one of the rocks scratching her and leaving a cut, but it didn’t cause a major setback. She just took a bandage from her bag and wrapped it around her arm till she felt it was okay. 

Nicole had set up orange markers so she wouldn’t get lost again and be sure that no guards would be able to follow them. Aphmau and Kitten had been crushing the candles under their feet after they passed them. They started playing a little game that was simply just ‘get to the candle first’, Kitten was winning. 

While walking Aphmau had noticed that now and then Roxy would nip at the air and then start chewing. Aphmau leaned over to Kitten “What’s Roxy doing?” She whispered. 

Kitten tilted her head at the fox “I think she’s eating flies.” 

Aphmau scrunched up her face in disgust “Gross.” 

Kitten smiled “Oh like you haven’t eaten flies.” She said sarcastically. 

Aphmau rolled her eyes “I hate you and no I haven’t eaten flies. Although I’ve heard that cats do eat different types of animals, maybe they also eat flies.” 

Kitten gasped “You suck and I hate you blocked.” She joked. 

“Wait unblock me please.” Aphmau mockingly pleaded. 

Kitten playfully sighed “Fine, unblocked.” 

Aphmau paused “Bitch.”

Nicole and Aphmau started laughing hysterically while Kitten play slapped Aphmau for being annoying. Kitten kept saying ‘You suck.’ while she lightly slapped Aphmau on the arm, Aphmau just responded with more laughing. 

After an hour of silence which felt like an eternity, Nicole spoke up. 

“So, you guys have any lovers?” Nicole asked while shimming her shoulders up and down. 

Aphmau and Kitten’s faces both went red as they said “No!” very loudly. 

Nicole started laughing “It’s cool guys if you do. I mean I had a lot but they all left me because of my hijab.” 

“Why would someone leave you for your hijab? Also, why do you wear that?” Aphmau asked in pure curiosity. 

Nicole turned around and started walking backward to talk to Aphmau “People leave me because of my hijab either because their parents are scared of me or don’t like hijabis or they want to see my hair and I won’t let them because I’m well… a hijabi. Also, I wear this as a practice of worship to Menphia the Fury, it’s a way of showing modesty and not letting men see us for our bodies. Menphia teaches that men shouldn’t love us for our body but our minds and with modesty men will love us for us, our brains, and not things like our boobs or whatever.” 

“Oh, well that’s more information I didn’t know.” 

Nicole nodded “It’s also a way of being closer to Menphia and showing our devotion, there’s like two reasons for the hijab.” 

Aphmau nodded “But, why would someone be scared of a hijabi?” 

Nicole sighed and her eyes lowered “A long time ago people who worshipped Menphia were labeled as being ‘dangerous’ and ‘feral’ due to us wanting our women to have power and our ways of reforming the government so it’s more people-oriented. Us hijabis started to protest to show that we weren’t dangerous and just wanted equality but those protests soon turned violent due to insiders disrupting the peace and… many non-hijabis died due to those protests either by accident or purpose and even those were oh so long ago people still believe that we’re murderers.” Nicole explained to Aphmau. 

“Oh my Irene, I’m so sorry. I wished I could do something.” Aphmau said.

Nicole shrugged and turned back around “There’s nothing you can do really. This is fear that is rooted deep into our system and ways of life; it's the same for anyone who isn’t white.”

“I’ve never experienced things like that.” Aphmau noted, “I mean I’m not white, I’m Hispanic.” 

“Really?” Kitten questioned, “I didn’t even notice- oh.” She realized something. 

“What?” Aphmau asked, looking between the two girls. 

“You’re white-passing, you get the privilege of people thinking you're white so you don’t have to deal with the struggles of being a person of color like me. The Ro’meave family are also people of color, their father Garte Ro’meave is Chinese but since their mother is so white the only thing that looks Asian on them is their eyes which most people don’t notice.” 

“Garroth is a Ro’meave, right? I knew he was Asian from his eyes. I just didn’t ask because I felt it would be rude.” Kitten confessed. 

“Really? I mean I knew his eyes were a little smaller than everyone but I didn’t know he was Chinese.” Aphmau said. 

Nicole seemed a little tense on the subject of Garroth “White privilege sucks ass and if I could do anything about it I would abolish everything that puts people of color and black people in harm's way and make sure no one has to deal with the shit that I went through.” 

There was an uncomfortable silence after Nicole said that because no one knew how to respond. Kitten and Aphmau both agreed with Nicole but they didn’t know what to say. 

After a few hours of walking and following Nicole, the group started seeing real light. Aphmau ran straight forward and ended up near the edge of the ocean that surrounded most of Bright Port. When she looked around she saw the very edge of the gate that welcomed you into Bright Port. 

Kitten, Kiki, and Nicole got to Aphmau soon after she found where Bright Port was. 

“Okay, so we need to get to The Wolf Tribe now. Aphmau, you know the way right?” Kitten asked Aphmau. 

Aphmau nodded “Yeah I can take us to the tribe. Are you okay with that Nicole?” She asked. 

Nicole seemed visibly uncomfortable. “I’m not cool with going into the tribe, I can wait on the outskirts of the tribe but I’m not cool going into it.”

“Why not?” Aphmau asked, “I’m friends with the werewolves, they won’t hurt you.” She explained. 

“I know but  _ I _ don’t know them like that. I’m sure that they’re lovely but it’s just like a personal thing I have with personal experiences. If I’m comfortable I could meet them but… not right now.” 

Aphmau sighed and put her hand on Nicole’s shoulder “That’s okay, you do whatever you're comfortable with okay?” Nicole nodded “Okay, now let’s go.” Aphmau giggled and began to lead the group to the Southern Wolf Tribe. 

First, they had to climb up the hill that they came out of and they couldn’t walk to the docks to go up the stairs so they had to climb up. Kitten had to throw Kiki over her shoulder because in her condition Kiki wasn’t climbing anything and she could barely walk because of how tired she was. 

Aphmau gripped one of the rocks with her hand and as soon as she did that her foot slipped on one of the rocks she was standing on due to the pressure of her body. Nicole was the one to grab her foot and help her get back up on one of the rocks they were standing on. Aphmau's entire body burned with pain as she inspected the rocks that she could potentially grab and climb on, she would put her foot on one and think it was sturdy and then it would fall apart as soon as she put her weight on it. 

With the extra weight on her Kitten had to take lots of breaks to gather herself and not pass out due to the lack of oxygen in her body and just sheer pain. Kitten’s tail helped in keeping Kiki on her shoulder by wrapping itself around Kiki’s body and Kitten’s shoulder so she wouldn’t slide off. Nicole was the only one who wasn’t dealing with any real struggles than Roxy’s barking which could easily be stopped if you gave her a treat that Nicole kept in her pocket just for Roxy. Nicole had been doing extreme things like climbing hills and mountains for months now due to her running away from her father, which Aphmau still didn’t know why. Aphmau also didn’t know how Nicole broke through the bedrock but she assumed she could’ve because Nicole always wore these iron gauntlets that wrapped around her fingers and fist so it wouldn’t hurt her if she punched something. Aphmau also had noticed that on Nicole’s gauntlets there were strange carvings in the iron, Aphmau had only seen those types of carvings in books of magick that Emmalyn kept in her library. 

When they got to the top of the hill Aphmau and Kitten both collapsed on the grassy ground below them to catch their breath or just relax. 

Nicole was standing above them smiling and readjusting her hijab due to the wind pushing it back and messing with it “Come on guys.” She whined, “We need to get going if we want to get to the Wolf tribe as soon as possible!” Nicole laughed. 

Aphmau and Kitten gave Nicole a dead stare. 

Nicole shuttered “Okay gods, take a break but if the guards come over here and force us over to Bright Port don’t yell at me.” Nicole raised her hands in defense. 

Aphmau groaned and lifted herself off of the ground while her arms were still burning with pain due to the climbing. Kitten had pushed Kiki off of her shoulder so when she lifted herself she grabbed Kiki’s hand and pulled her up as well only for Kiki to lean against her back. 

“I think she’s passed out,” Kitten said while poking Kiki’s cheek. 

Aphmau slapped Kitten’s hand away from Kiki’s face “Then don’t wake her genius! Let her rest and when we get to the Wolf Tribe they can see what’s wrong with her.” 

Kitten rubbed her hand “Fine, let’s get going now.” 

Aphmau nodded and started leading the girls only by her memory to the Wolf Tribe, Aphmau hadn’t been to the Wolf Tribe in a while so she didn’t exactly know if it had moved or if she truly remembered where it was. 

While walking the girls came across a group of guards walking around the big clearing near Bright Port. They all froze in their position. 

“Do we just… walk past them?” Aphmau whispered to the girls. 

Nicole shrugged “I guess so?” Nicole slowly picked up Roxy “If they see that we have an arctic fox, then they will believe that we are miners.” 

Kitten nodded “Let’s just be calm.” 

Aphmau nodded and continued to lead the girls to the tribe until an O’Khasis guard yelled “HALT!” and ran over to the girls. 

“Excuse me, but what are you girls doing heading from the cave system over there?” 

Nicole pushed past Aphmau and Kitten “We’re cave miners. We’ve been camping and mining in the caves.” 

“You don’t look like miners, but I’ve seen worse. I see you have an arctic fox so you must be telling the truth.” 

“Yep! Why would we have an arctic fox if we weren’t miners?” Nicole asked. 

The guard shrugged “By the way, we’re currently looking for fugitives. One of them has long thick black hair, tan skin, and mostly wears the color purple. Another has red hair, is a meif'wa, and wears clothing that a male would usually wear, the last one has red hair in two plait braids, and the last time we saw her she was wearing a peach-colored shirt with a white skirt and sandals. If you see these three and apprehend them there is a $1,000 reward for them  _ alive _ . Be sure to tell your friends.” 

Nicole smiled awkwardly “I will sir! Have a nice day!” 

“Have a nice day as well ladies.” 

Nicole grabbed Aphmau and Kitten’s hand and quickly walked away from the guard and the large clearing that held those O’Khasis guards. 

Once they got into a deep part of the forest Nicole started running and let the two other girls take a moment to breathe. 

Aphmau put her hands on her knees “I swear to Irene I thought I was going to puke.” She laughed. 

Kitten snickered “That was so stupid oh my gods why couldn’t they just… let us be?” 

Nicole rolled her eyes “Because they’re stupid. Now Aph, I suggest that we get to the Wolf Tribe as soon as possible so something like that doesn’t happen again. 

Aphmau stood up “Yeah, yeah that sounds like a good idea.” She nodded to herself and began leading the ladies for the third time to the Wolf Tribe. 

After walking through the forest for almost four hours Aphmau and the girls finally reached the Southern Wolf Tribe. Nicole set her things down next to the outskirts of the tribe while Kitten and Aphmau made their way inside the tribe. 

The houses were empty and no one was walking around the tribe besides one fully grown brown werewolf that stood in the middle of the tribe next to the fire pit. 

Aphmau and Kitten rushed over to the werewolf “Excuse me?” Aphmau asked, “Do you know where everyone is?” 

The werewolf turned its head and its eyes lit up “SISTER APHMAU!” The werewolf exclaimed and gave Aphmau a big hug. 

“What?” Aphmau asked, confused “Who are you?” 

The werewolf pulled back “I’m Kiva silly!” She laughed “I haven’t seen you in so long!” 

Aphmau gasped and gave Kiva another hug “Oh my Irene Kiva! You’re so big!” Aphmau laughed “How did you know it was me?” 

“You can’t fool a werewolf’s nose. I could smell your scent! Also, Lowell said you were coming so I was kind of expecting you.” 

Aphmau nodded “Where is Lowell by the way? Everything seems so empty here.” 

“Lowell took the majority of the village out to defend our hunting grounds against the other Wolf Tribe. I sincerely hope he’s okay since he’s next in line for pack leader, I’m afraid for him.” 

“Where is Bodolf? Is he okay?” 

Kiva nodded “Bodolf is fine, he’s in bad shape but he’s okay. When you see him Aphmau don't be afraid if he looks different. When werewolves are badly injured they turn back into their natural form to try and recover the way nature intended, so he’ll look different.” Kiva paused and sniffed the air before staring at Kiki and gasping “KIKI!?” 

Aphmau turned around “Oh yeah, Kiki she passed out a few miles ago and we don’t know what’s wrong with her. She’s been like this for a few days now.” 

“We need to get into the hut quickly! Follow me!” Kiva led the ladies into one of the many huts with medical supplies in it. 

Kitten laid Kiki down on of the beds that were on the hut and sighed with relief that she didn’t have to deal with the extra weight of a human being. Kiva began grabbing different medical supplies and herbs and began mixing them and rubbing them on different areas of Kiki’s body.

Aphmau and Kitten didn’t know exactly what Kiva was doing but Aphmau trusted Kiva so she let her do her work. 

“I didn’t even feel her presence.” Kiva said while rubbing a paste onto Kiki’s arm “It’s like her scent was different and her presence was just… unseen. Has she come into contact with anything weird recently?” Kiva asked.

Aphmau gasped and dug around in one of Kitten’s bags and pulled out Kiki’s amulet. Aphmau handed it to Kiva “Kiki got this pendant from… someone a while ago. Ever since this  _ someone _ gave her this amulet she’s been acting weird and got sick so I’m assuming that this amulet is the reason she’s sick but I don't know.” Aphmau sighed “I just want Kiki to be okay. If we need to break the amulet for her I will but… she seemed attached to it and I don’t want to hurt her feelings.” 

“I understand Aphmau.” Kiva inspected the pendant for a moment “Something about this pendant is wrong so I think that you are right on your suspicion that this amulet is making Kiki sick but I don’t want to destroy it if it will help us heal Kiki. I’ll keep Kiki here and practice my healing magicks on her, we need her in good condition for herself and Bodolf. Until she recovers you and your friend can roam around the village and make yourself home in one of the huts.”

Aphmau smiled softly “Thank you so much Kiva, this is Kitten by the way and I’ll be sure that she doesn’t break anything.” 

“Hello Kitten, now if it’s not too much will you let me get to work?” Kiva asked nicely. 

“Of course.” Aphmau and Kitten said before walking out of the hut and taking a breather. 

Aphmau sighed “I should probably see how Bodolf and Khira are doing. If you want to get food for dinner and pick out a hut you can.”

Kitten nodded and took Aphmau’s two bags off of her back “I’ll see what I can make for dinner. Be careful when you see Bodolf, werewolves in their natural state can be aggressive.”   
“Okay cool, I’ll be back in a minute,” Aphmau said before Kitten walked away and Aphmau strolled over to the cave where Bodolf and Khira stayed. 

As Aphmau slowly walked into the cave she saw Khira bandaging up Bodolf and wrapping leaves and different herbs on his body. Bodlf didn’t look any different other than his fur color was darker and he was standing on all fours instead of his two hind legs. 

“Khira? How’s everything?” Aphmau asked as she moved towards the two werewolves. 

Khira turned towards Aphmau “Sis… Sister Aphmau!” Khira exclaimed and hugged Aphmau “It is very… It is… It is very good to see you sister Aphmau, I’m afraid Bodolf isn’t here with us mentally to be able to welcome you but you can tell him that you’re here.” 

Aphmau turned her head towards Bodolf and walked over to the werewolf where she began to pet his head “I’m so sorry you’re like this. I promise you’ll get better.” Aphmau thought calmly as she brushed her fingers through Bodolf’s hair and noticed that Bodolf’s heavy painting slowed down and his heartbeat slowed down to a normal pace “There you go.” she whispered and looked up to Khira “I’m so sorry. I wish we got here sooner but O’Khasis guards and things like that.” 

“Hmm, O’Khasis… O’Khasis is…. O’Khasis is a powerful place physically wise but not mentally, they are fragile and if you are strong mentally you can beat them. You are strong Aphmau.” 

Aphmau smiled softly “Thank you Khira, that means a lot to me right now. I'll leave you be now, I and my friend Kitten are just going to be making dinner and staying in one of the huts.” 

Khira nodded “You are… You’re… You are more than welcomed to… to use our community garden for your food. It’s good to see you again sister Aphmau Bodolf will be happy to see you when he recovers.” 

Aphmau smiled and strolled out of the cave and to Kitten, who was in one of the huts near the elder wolf’s big hut which was empty and dark. Aphmau had a strange feeling in her gut because of the darkness and emptiness that was in the elder wolf’s hut, like something was missing from this puzzle piece that was the wolf tribe. Aphmau didn’t know why it made her feel so uneasy, like something bad was going on, something wrong was happening or about to happen because someone so wise and powerful was gone and in his place was left the darkness and emptiness that was the world. 

Aphmau shook her head. She didn’t know why she was thinking those types of things because she usually was a very positive person but at this time she felt low, she felt weak. Because of all the things with Zane, Kiki, and Alexis she just felt terrible and she felt like she couldn’t do anything to help anything like she was just… there. She felt this way when Laurence got taken in Hell, she couldn't do anything to save him because the portal was broken and even if she could get into Hell it would be a suicide mission if Laurence was evil. Even though she was searching through books and researching things on Hell and Shadow Knights she still couldn’t find anything to save or help Laurence and she hated that and it made her feel weak every time she finished a book and hadn’t found anything. 

She took a deep breath and walked over to the hut that Kitten had chosen and told her that they could use the garden that was close to them to make dinner and as soon as she said that Kitten raced out of the hut and started collecting food for them to eat. Aphmau stayed at her house and relaxed while Kitten took a couple of trips to get food for them. 

After preparing and eating dinner it didn’t take long for Aphmau and Kitten to go to sleep and pass out on the beds that were there in the hut. Aphmau’s mind was pretty empty when she went to bed and the only real thing on her mind was her longing for Levin, Zoey, and Garroth because she missed all of them and wanted to see them again after so long. She just missed her village and wanted to go home. 

Later in the afternoon after tending to the small garden that was near Aphmau’s hut she strolled over to the hut that Kiki was staying in and knocked on the wall since there was no door. 

“How is everyone?” She asked while still outside the house. 

Kiva turned towards Aphmau and walked out of the house. “After a few days of working, I think that Kiki will be bright and shining tomorrow if my healing magick worked properly.” 

Aphmau smiled “That’s amazing! Thank you so much Kiva I don’t think I could thank you enough, is there anything that I can do to help you in any way?” Aphmau was more than thankful for Kiva’s magick and the only way she could think of thanking Kiva was to help her in any way shape or form. 

“Help me?” Kiva said in disbelief “Help me? You’ve already done enough for me saving me all those months ago, without you I probably wouldn’t be here today. The only thing I can think of is getting the mold ready to build a concrete wall to protect us from The Eastern Wolf Tribe. I don’t want to involve you in any of our affairs, but if you see to help your wolf brothers and sister that is what you can do.” 

Aphmau nodded “Thank you so much Kiva, I’ll get Kitten and start making those molds with what we can find. I’m thinking of making a line of wood a few feet high and then doing the same thing but a little farther out so when we pour the concrete and pull back the wood it’s thick.” 

Kiva smiled “That sounds like a great idea.” Right before Aphmau walked away to get Kitten and tell her the idea of the wall mold Kiva grabbed her wrist “I forgot that Khira needs to speak with you about Kiki and the pendant in the wolf cave. I’m not suited for that type of conversation because I am too young.” 

Aphmau nodded, for some reason she didn’t feel like what Khira was going to her was good news. Kiva let Aphmau’s wrist go before she sauntered away to the wolf case where Khira was waiting for her. 

When Aphmau got in the wolf cave Khira was pacing around the entrance of the cave while fidgeting with her paws. Khira’s attention turned away from her paws and to Aphmau “Aphmau I… I… Aphmau I don’t even know where to begin on how to tell you about Kiki’s condition, it’s sick and twisted one for sure.” 

Aphmau raised her eyebrow in confusion “Kiva said that she was going to be fine tomorrow why are telling me this now? Is she not going to be okay?” Aphmau interrogated Khira. 

“Kiki is… Kiki… Kiki is going to be okay and she will be totally… totally… totally fine tomorrow but, the reason  _ why _ she was sick is terrible and I’m not sure you can handle this.” 

Aphmau took a deep breath “I’ll be fine, I’ve heard lots of things from different places so I don’t think this will faze me.” 

Khira nodded “I-I-I didn’t tell you earlier in Kiki’s stay here because… because I only found out last night, but Kiki was… Kiki was… Kiki was carrying a pendant known as the… known as the Birth Pendant. It was an an-ancient Zonaralian relic that has the power of birthing-birthing children. Long ago they were a tribe that consisted only of human women and they kept it as such. For many centuries… For… For many centuries both men and women of the normal human world wondered how they reproduce with only women…. People thought… people thought… people thought that they got rid of the baby boys when born, but they… But they were very wrong in this thinking. The Zonaralian tribe was not… was not that cruel.    
Our tribes were… Our tribes were very keen with each other from our ancestors that speak of them. Hence why I know this, this… this relic… this relic is the most prominent of all that talk and it was the reason the Zonaralian tribe was so prominent and big.” 

Aphmau nodded and thought for a moment to process all of this information “Okay… so is? Is Kiki pregnant because of that pendant?” Aphmau asked with her mouth hanging open. 

Khira nodded slowly “In the most… the most… in the most simple of terms, yes. From what I… what I… from what I understand our ancestors believed that this relic was a gift from the sacred protector Esmund. Esmund gifted them the pendant and when pricked with the blood of a male and female it would produce female kin in the form of an egg. This pendant is an egg and that egg belongs to Kiki.” 

Aphmau was silent in disbelief to all of this news “I can't… wow okay.” Aphmau was speechless. 

Khira softly nodded “I know… I know it is… I know it is very hard to believe. There was a small scar wound on the tip of Kiki’s finger so I can only… I can only assume that she pricked her finger and then began to feel the heavy symptoms of pregnancy. But… I don’t…. But I don’t know the male who would have given this to… do you know any male that would’ve made Kiki’s pregnant with this pendant.” 

Aphmau knew exactly who this mysterious male was and it made her blood boil “The High Priest of O’Khasis… Zane Ro’meave.” Aphmau said, talking through her teeth. 

Khira’s eyes slowly widened in fear “Keep… keep that… KEEP THAT MONSTER WAY FROM HERE!” She yelled in fear.

Aphmau shook her head in confusion and backed away a bit scared that Khira was going to lash out on her “Have you met him? Khira please calm down.” 

Khira was now hyperventilating and her stutter was worse “Zane… Zane… Zane Ro-Ro’meave is a terrible… is a terrible person. The entire… the entire wolf tribe… the entire wolf tribe believes that he started… we believe that he started this whole tribal… he started this tribal war.” 

“I wouldn’t doubt that it wasn’t him, he’s a terrible person anyway but are you sure that he would start a full-on war. With me, he’s only poked at the idea.” Aphmau said. 

“Yes, if not him… if… if not him then a man clothed in white… with a… with a similar scent to… a similar scent to him. We cannot confirm if it… if it was his face or not but… for him to do this to Kiki? What intention… What intention does he have with her? Does he… Does he mean to take her… mean to take her magick away or put it… or put it into a new life.” Khira rambled. 

“What would Zane want with animal and healing magick? He’s a terrifying dude I don’t think he would need to speak to animals to get his way and I think don’t think anyone is stupid enough to hurt him.” 

Khira raised her eyebrow “You don’t know much about… about our… about our magick system here in this world do you?” she asked. 

Aphmau shook her head. 

Khira sighed “To make it… to make it simple everyone is born with a special magick. If they… if they discover it or not is up to them and their life experience and willpower. I can’t tell you more than that it gets... It gets complicated from there.” 

Aphmau nodded “What are we going to do about Kiki? If the father is Zane I don’t think Kiki had any knowledge that Zane was trying to impregnate her but she did say that she and Zane were somewhat in a relationship. I just want the best for Kiki because as one of my villagers I care deeply for her.” 

“This decision… this decision… This decision is up to you. If you… if you choose to tell her about her child in the pendant born of her blood… or not, that is up… that is up to you. Most people would not take the news of this very lightly, but as long as I have known Kiki I know she is a strong, compassionate human. She would raise the child as her own just as she did many of our cubs and other animals.” 

Aphmau nodded and for a split second, she caught a glimpse of Bodolf resting in the cave. Aphmau had always wondered what was up with Kiki and Bodolf and what their exact history was and it wasn’t her total right to know but she was still curious “What is with Kiki and Bodolf? I mean she’s said that they have a difficult history but…  _ why _ do they have a difficult history?” 

Khira was silent and her eyes turned sad and full of regret “Long ago, Bodolf cared very deeply for Kiki. If not for me… she would be the one at Bodolf’s side right now. I feel as if Kiki has told you this but, it’s a story for another time. Now sister Aphmau, allow me to continue to tend to Bodolf. I will make sure he is well for when Kiki wakes from her illness.” 

Aphmau nodded “Of course. Have a nice day Khira!” She backed away from the cave and Khira knowing that she hit a nerve for Khira. Aphmau didn’t feel like she needed to check up on Kiki because she felt that Kiva was okay taking care of Kiki on her own so Aphmau went over to the little hut that Kitten and her shared. 

Aphmau knocked on the wood of the hut “Hey I got a job for us.” 

Kitten whined “Do you ever take a break? Like ever?” 

Aphmau pursed her lips “I took a break for over nine months so now I’m ready to work again.” 

Kitten laughed “Good POINT!” She got up and walked by Aphmau’s side as she went into a hut that was filled with supplies for building things. Aphmau grabbed loads of wooden planks and nails and threw them outside the hut “What are we doing exactly?” asked Kitten. 

Aphmau took the last of the wood and nails and pushed them outside and grabbed two hammers “We are going to be building a wall mold for when the werewolves make a wall.” Aphmau also grabbed two shovels. 

Aphmau instructed Kitten to help her carry the bucket of nails and wooden blanks over to the edge of the elder wolf’s house while Aphmau carried a load of planks, two hammers, and two shovels. 

“So what do we do first?” Kitten said while dropping the wooden planks and setting down the bucket of nails “I’m guessing we dig out some of the grass and as the edge of those long holes we put the wooden planks so when the concrete is poured in it will be in the grass but also above the grass?” Kitten asked. 

Aphmau furrowed her eyebrows “Are you reading my mind?” She asked in shock. 

Kitten gave her a dead stare “Nope, just a guess.” 

Aphmau pursed her lips in nodded “Well, let’s get to work babie!” She yelled and grabbed the shovel. 

Kitten groaned and followed Aphmau with her shovel and started digging out a rectangular hole from the hill a few feet away from the elder wolf’s house to the other hill. This took several hours to get all the dirt out and away from the hole so it wouldn’t fall back in and then they had to smooth down the sides of the hole so the concrete would have dirt pieces in it when poured in. Aphmau had the idea of laying down the wooden planks horizontally to the ground so they can get more coverage and they would just nail another plank on top to make it taller. Kitten took the outer edge while Aphmau took the inner edge of the hole so they could get more work done. 

They had to take a break so they could eat lunch and check up on Nicole who wasn’t at the site where they had left her but they assumed that she had gone to go pray somewhere quiet. Having a quick lunch of the foods from the community garden they went back to work but this time they put on gloves so their hands wouldn’t hurt as badly when they grabbed massive amounts of wood and nails. 

It took a while for them to finally get to the edge of the elder wolf’s house and when they did they had to go back in the supplies hut to get more wooden planks because they were running out. 

Kitten noticed something while looking out on the horizon that was in front of her as she was on this ledge. She noticed two figures, one with bright blue hair and a beige and off white fabric guard uniform and the other with long brown hair and a winter coat. The figure with long brown hair and the winter coat looked strangely familiar to Donna but Kitten doubted herself because it could because it was starting to get dark but she still wanted to tell Aphmau about it. 

She jumped over the rectangular hole and went over to Aphmau’s side “Hey, there’s two people down there and I wanted you to go check it out.” 

Aphmau stomped hammering a nail in and shook her head in confusion “Why would someone be out in the open like that? It's like what? Nine pm?”

Kitten shrugged her shoulders and took Aphmau over to where she had seen the two people. 

When the two people noticed that Aphmau and Kitten were there they one of them started flailing their arms about and yelling ‘HELP! HELP US!’ 

Aphmau slid down the hillside with Kitten calling after her as she ran towards the people in need. 

“APHMAU YOU’RE SO STUPID!” Kitten yelled as she slid down to Aphmau and was already making her way towards the two people. 

As Aphmau and Kitten ran towards the people the man with blue hair got ready to attack them before the woman with long brown hair slapped his hands down and ran towards Aphmau and Kitten. 

“SWEETIES!” The woman yelled in a deep southern accent before tackling both Aphmau and Kitten to the ground while also hugging them. 

“DONNA!?” Aphmau and Kitten both yelled in shock as they backed away from Donna to get a better look at her. 

“Oh, my Irene Donna are you okay?” Kitten said while putting her fingers through Donna’s hair “You look so different and… cold!” 

Donna started sobbing “I haven’t seen you in so long…. I missed you so much darlings.” She caressed both Aphmau and Kitten's faces. 

“Donna, what happened to you?” Aphmau asked while hugging Donna tightly. 

“We were taken hostage… we…” She broke down in sobs again. 

“Donna it’s not safe here I don’t trust us being out here. We need to get to the wolf tribe.” Kitten told Donna. 

“The Wolf Tribe?!” The man with blue hair asked in shock “Are you crazy!?” 

“Yes.” Kitten said bluntly “Trust us.” 

Donna wiped her tears and took a deep breath “I trust you.” 

“Okay let’s go now,” Aphmau said and helped pick Donna up and guided her and her blue-haired friend up the hill to the wolf tribe and into the hut that Aphmau and Kitten shared. 

Aphmau sat them down at the table near the front window while Kitten prepared them tea and food. Aphmau got blankets from a chest that was in their house and gave it to Donna and her friend to get warm.

Kitten came over after a few minutes with a tray filled with food and tea from the group to eat and drink. 

Everyone was silent as they took their food and tea and began to drink it until Aphmau spoke up and looked up at Donna and took her hand into hers. 

“Donna… what happened to Logan and you?” She asked with sad eyes. 

Donna sighed as her lip quivered “We weren’t expecting to be gone long. One night from our honeymoon… as Logan transformed into his werewolf form he had a wave of sadness come over him. He questioned his humanity, his curse, even if he was good enough to be wed to me. He was still not over the fact that he was turned and has to live with the same fate every night.” 

“I remember he was concerned about that. I would’ve thought with you by his side he would’ve come over it by now I mean… being an animal hybrid isn’t that bad if you think about it.” Kitten said as her ears went down by her head as a sign of nervousness. 

“I thought the same thing so I suggested that for the remainder of our honeymoon we go together on a pilgrimage to discover more about his new heritage. We hiked, we visited places where werewolves had lived, we camped, and we embraced his werewolf side. It was truly magical but then Logan got the urge one night to talk to his kind. When we approached the tribe we were very comfortable with all the knowledge that we had discovered but then…” Donna’s lip quivered and she sucked in a breath to stop her from crying. 

“Donna.” Aphmau said quietly and squeezed Donna’s hand “What happened then?” 

Donna's breathing was unsteady “They weren’t the same as him, they were different in look and, according to Logan, scent. They took us, prisoner, for… goodness knows how long - we were captive underground so we couldn’t tell time. That’s where we met Dante here… he was helping us survive there. Then they finally let us go when someone named The High Priest petitioned all humans on his behalf to be released… thankfully the werewolf compiled but they…” A tear went down Donna’s cheek “but they kept Logan because he wasn’t completely human!” She began sobbing. 

Aphmau’s heart squeezed “Donna, we’re going to get him back no matter what. I promise.” 

Donna sobbed in her hands “He did nothing wrong! It’s just because he’s different they kept him!” 

“They must think he’s with this wolf tribe here if he looks like them.” Kitten noted, “We can try and work something out.” 

Donna kept sobbing into her hands as Kitten comforted her. 

Aphmau took Donna’s blue-haired friend outside so they could talk without disturbing Donna as she went through this breakdown “Who are you exactly?” Aphmau asked the young boy. She was holding onto his arm very tightly. 

The boy squirmed under her tight grip “My name is Dante Zhou. Donna has spoken to the world of you as I assume that you are Lord Aphmau of Phoenix Drop.” 

Aphmau let her grip go on the boy “Why are you with Donna? You could’ve run away from her at any time? Did you know I was here?” Aphmau didn’t trust the stranger.

Dante shook his head “I did not know you were here. I grew very close to Donna and Logan in captivity and I wanted to make sure Donna was safe. It’s a shame they had to visit the Eastern Wolf Tribe at such a time. Tensions are very high there.” 

“Were Donn and Logan hurt at all during their captivity?” She asked. 

Dante shook his head “I mean… not Donna at least. Logan, he… he fought bravely to protect Donna I’ll say that much. He also helped me in my time of need, for that I am in his debt.” 

Aphmau looked down at Dante’s side. He was wearing a white and blue guard uniform with a small chest plate, shoulder protection, and knee protection. He was wearing brown boots that went up to the middle of his calves and brown straps that went across his body and around his waist that held two sheaths on either side of his hips that held two swords “From your uniform I’m guessing you’re a guard?” 

Dante looked Asian like Kawaii~Chan and Aphmau could tell that from the monolid eyes, the straight nose, the mouth, and the shape of his face. 

Dante nodded “Yes, I am a guard. I just left training and am seeking a village to call my home. At least, that’s what I was trying to do until I stumbled into the wrong village. What luck eh? Anyway, Donna is in a bad mental condition and it seems she’s the type with a frail mind when it comes to captivity. She needs rest and I need to go back for Logan.” 

“Excuse me? You’re not going alone, if you’re going to save Logan it’s going to be with the company of me and my friend Kitten.” 

Dante’s face went red “You? Y-You umm… but you can’t… but you...umm.” 

“What’s wrong? Are you not comfortable with women accompanying you on your trip.” Aphmau said with her hand on her hip. 

Dante shook his head “No not at all! I’m just not used to fighting with anyone by my side, especially a… a Lord. That means I’d be responsible for your life and me… I haven’t even found my village yet. This is… wow okay… this is a lot of pressure. Do Lords even pick up a sword for their village? I don’t know…” 

Aphmau smiled “This one does. I would happily accept you into my village with open arms with you so please join my small guard guild.” 

Dante’s eyes filled with happiness and a smile grew on his face. He puffed out his chest “So be then! I’ll protect you to the best of my strength, you have my word.” 

Aphmau nodded and patted the young man’s shoulder “Now, you need rest. We can head out in the morning, I’d like my guards to be well-rested before they go on a big adventure, if that’s okay with you.” Dante nodded his head in agreement “Great! Then we’ll head out first thing in the morning! I’ll take you and Donna to a different hut so you don’t have to hear Kitten snoring.”

Dante laughed as Aphmau and he went back into the house to grab Donna, the tray of food, and blankets and put them in the hut next to theirs so Donna can rest her head and Dante can get ready for the trip tomorrow. 

Right after Aphmau and Kitten had gotten ready for bed they heart fast-paced footsteps coming to their hut. 

Nicole and her pet fox Roxy ran inside the home panting “There was a small wolf pack down in the valley and they looked different than the ones in this tribe.” 

Aphmau rushed over to Nicole and hugged her “Are you okay? Is Roxy okay?” 

Nicole pulled back and took a deep breath “I’m fine she’s fine… we’re fine. When the wolf pack saw us they… they ran away.” 

“Where did they run away to?” Kitten asked while looking out one of the windows. 

“They were in the middle of the valley and then went straight forward into the forest behind this tribe.” She sat down in one of the chairs at the dining table. “Can I sleep with you guys tonight? I don’t feel comfortable out in the woods.” Nicole asked. 

Aphmau laughed and put her hand on her head “Yeah sure you can stay here tonight. Do you think we need to warn Khira?” Aphmau asked Kitten. 

Kitten shook her head “No I don’t think so if they ran away we’ll just have to make sure that we're careful when we head towards the Eastern tribe.” 

Aphmau nodded “Now everyone goes to bed, I’m tired!” She clapped her hands and snuffed out the candle that was lighting up their hut so the girls could go to bed in the dark. 

Aphmau woke up the next morning earlier than everyone and headed off to the communal baths that were in a heated cave near the wolf cave. After drying off and getting dressed she was about to go back into her hut to get ready for the trip but she stopped when she was direct across the cave that held the portal to hell. She stared at it for a while with a weird feeling in her gut before she took a deep breath, took her things, and went over to the cave room to see if anything had happened to the portal that was making her feel this way. 

The reason why she was so set off about this feeling was that she knew that the portal emitted evil energy that made people feel weird and feel bad about themselves but this feeling was different. It was a feeling of change and that’s what scared her the most because she didn’t know  _ what _ had changed and usually she would want to never be near that portal again after what had happened to Laurence but her curiosity was bigger than her logic. 

She crept into the cave room with slow footsteps because she felt like if she did something wrong or not careful enough something bad was going to happen. 

She turned a corner and stared directly into the empty center of the portal to hell. The only thing different in the portal room beside the aura around it was small flowers with silver petals, a purple center, and a black stem. The flowers seemed to seep into the ground unlike normal flowers, also unlike normal flowers Aphmau could see the roots of the flower that looked less like roots and more like human veins that were bumping something into this portal. 

She bit her lip as she carefully put her things on the ground and crept towards the flowers. She crouched down low to get a closer look at the flowers and even though everything in her body was telling her not to touch the flowers… she did. She poked the silver petal of one of the flowers and it stung her like a bee. She fell back from the flower and sucked on her finger to soothe the throbbing, she then quickly stood up and walked back to her things and picked them up with her free hand. 

She looked down as her finger and it had a small white whole where the flower stung her, almost like her blood was white. 

_ That’s stupid. _ She thought  _ Why would I be bleeding white? _ She shook her head and walked back to the hut where she originally was going to go before she was stopped by the energy that the portal emitted. 

She ate some food from the garden that was near the hut and drank some tea before she started practicing with her sword and working out in the field near the elder wolf’s house. During those few months that she stayed in Phoenix Drop and took care of Levin non-stop, she began working out with Garroth and letting him train her on how to use a sword efficiently because she felt that she would need to use her sword more in the future. She had more of a triangle body shape and she was 4’11 so she worked out mostly for her abs and hips, not to get them thinner but to get them more muscular because she felt that those parts of her body could help her if she had an advantage. She always worked on her arms since she was training with her sword and for more fluid sword movements you would need to work on your arms and Garroth had taught her that she needed to work on one arm at a time and then both to get used to different styles of holding a sword. 

She worked out for a couple of hours and worked up a good sweat until she felt that she was good for the day, also her body felt like it would crumble if she did anymore. 

While walking back to her hut she noticed that Dante was also working out with his two rusty looking katanas that would give you an infection if you were cut. Aphmau also noticed that everyone in her hut was waking up or already awake and eating breakfast.

She talked for a moment with Kitten and Nicole before Nicole said that she wanted to make sure no one had stolen anything from her campsite on the outskirts of the wolf tribe and Aphmau wanted to go check up on Kiki because Kiva said that she would be fully recovered today. 

Aphmau stuck her tongue out as she walked out of the hut and away from Kitten who simply rolled her eyes and ate some of her breakfast. 

Aphmau strolled over to Kiki’s hut and crept inside. When she got inside she noticed Kiki holding the pendant close to her heart, Aphmau cringed at this site because she didn’t know if that was the safest idea seeing as they didn’t know what the pendant could do. Aphmau knocked on the wall of the hut to notify Kiki that she was in the room with her. 

KIki snapped her head and wiped her eyes like she had been crying “Oh hey Aphmau. I woke up a few minutes ago and I noticed that we were in the wolf tribe so that’s good.” 

Aphmau nodded and walked over to Kiki and hugged her “I didn’t know if you were going to be okay or not.” Aphmau held back the tears in her eyes. 

Kiki hugged Aphmau before laughing and pulling back “Well I’m okay now! Why did we come here to the wolf tribe in the first place?” She asked, tilting her head as well. 

“So you could help heal Bodolf but I need to speak with you first.” 

Kiki's eyes went wide “Is Bodolf okay? Does he need any help?” Kiki tried to push Aphmau away but she just pushed back. 

“Bodolf is okay and fine but I need to talk to you.” Kiki calmed down and looked at Aphmau to go on “It’s about your pendant, did you prick your finger on it at any time?” 

Kiki furrowed her eyebrows as she thought and then nodded at Aphmau “I did actually! Zane was showing it to me when we woke up the morning before the birthday party and telling me how it was an ancient relic that he stumbled upon. When I held the pendant there was a small hole in the center, I glazed my finger over the hole and something pricked my finger. I thought it was weird, but it’s an ancient relic after all but Zane still felt bad and told me he shouldn’t have shown it to me in the first place. Something about it drew me to it and Zane knew I loved it so he gave it to me before he disappeared as his promise to come back. But… I thought I told you all of this.” Kiki explained. 

Aphmau took a deep breath before she started explaining the history behind the pendant and the theory that Khira and her had about the pendant and how it might’ve been the reason Kiki was sick. Aphmau also explained to Kiki how the pendant was holding an egg and that technically Kiki was pregnant. During all of this explaining, Kiki’s eyes began to light up slowly but it was still noticeable like she was happy about all of this.

“Do you understand… any of that?” Aphmau laughed. 

KIki thought for a moment with a small smile on her face “So… by pricking my finger my blood infused into this pendant and produced a small egg that will soon produce a baby? That’s right, right?” 

Aphmau sighed with relief “Basically. What do you want to do with it now?” 

Kiki looked down at the pendant in her hands “Can you please tell me… is Zane the male whose blood was… was also taken?” 

“It’s possible but Kiki, Zane is a bad person who did bad things.” 

Kiki slightly scrunched up her face “No he’s not. I  _ know _ him and he was sweet and kind to me and I truly feel like I love him. He didn’t even know what this pendant did exactly so he didn’t know that this would happen.” 

“Kiki I-” Aphmau wanted to tell her about what he did to Alexis and what he did to Bright Port but Aphmau knew that Kiki saw him in a certain way and she wouldn’t let go of that certain way until she was proven false by Zane himself. “Kiki if Zane’s blood is in that relic are you going to keep it?” 

Kiki smiled “Whether or not Zane’s blood is in here I was going to keep it anyway. This is my child, I’ve always wanted a baby, the way you cared and held Levin I…. I care so much for every being on this planet and to be able to have the opportunity to give someone else my love and teach them to love nature. This is amazing.” Kiki’s smile was beaming brightly. 

Aphmau had a slight smile on her face “So you’re okay with this? All of it?” 

Kiki nodded “Of course I’m okay with all of this! I promise to take care of this child even if it’s Zane’s or not… it’s mine. I already love it err… or her? This relic only births females right?” 

Aphmau shrugged “I think so, from what I got from Khira that’s how the Zonaralian tribe stayed with all females.” 

Kiki laughed and got off the bed “Regardless of its gender… I love it. Thank you for letting me know Aphmau, I’ll have to start thinking of a name. I can’t wait till I can hold the baby!” Kiki hugged Aphmau tightly and put the pendant on a necklace that she was already wearing “I really must be getting to Bodolf now, I plan to stay here in the wolf tribe for a while if that’s okay with you?” 

Aphmau smiled “That’s okay Kiki, I’m going to be heading out with a few people and I probably won’t be back in a while so you can stay here for as long as you like.” 

KIki nodded “When you go back to Phoenix Drop can you tell Emma that I’m sorry I’m extending my stay here but, this tribe and Bodolf needs me.” 

“That’s okay Kiki, I bet she won’t mind if it’s for a good cause. Now get to Bodolf. I'm going to prepare for my  _ other _ trip.” 

Kiki laughed and ran out of the hut and to the wolf cave where Bodolf was staying. Aphmau walked out of the hut and saw Kitten standing next to the wolf cave. As soon as Kiki said hi to Kitten and entered the cave Kitten started walking back to the hut she stayed in. 

Aphmau went over to Kitten “You got dressed fast. What were you doing over at the cave?” Aphmau asked walking side by side with Kitten.

Kitten laughed “I get dressed fast it’s just a thing I do. And, I was going over there to see if I could help in any way but I didn’t want to intrude, I feel bad for Khira.” 

Aphmau scrunched up her face in confusion “What do you mean? Is it because Bodolf is injured you feel bad for her?” 

Kitten shook her head “No, I can tell that Khira is jealous of Kiki and Bodolf relationship especially since Bodolf has hidden feelings for Kiki.” Kitten sighed “Khira would do anything for Bodolf and puts him first so she wants him to be happier and be with Kiki.” 

“But… doesn’t she love him as well? Why would she want him to be with Kiki if she loved him?” Aphmau questioned. 

“As I said, she puts him first because she loves him she’s stuck in this weird loop of her wanting Bodolf to be with her but also wanting him to be happy with Kiki.”

Aphmau stopped outside her and Kitten’s hut “That is… super sad and depressing. How did you find this out, did you talk with her?” 

Kitten shook her head “Nope, observation.” She said before walking into the hut and packing up her clothes for the trip tomorrow. Aphmau had told Kitten, Donna, and Nicole of her trip today so they all knew where she was if she went missing. “By the way, the blue-haired loser wants us to tame horses so I suggest that we pack up and then tame those horses.” 

Aphmau began laughing as she walked into the hut “ ‘Loser’? Do you already hate him?” 

Kitten scoffed and rolled her eyes. “He’s annoying. I talked to him after I got dressed and he’s so… push over. Like he’ll do anything and everything just to please someone.”

“HA! And that’s annoying? How is being a pushover annoying?” 

Kitten stood up straight and looked at Aphmau who was putting away some of the clothes that she had taken out of her bag “I’m not sure… it just is. Also, he took our swords and is sharpening them for the trip.”

Aphmau sighed “Do we need to use our swords for this trip? Why don’t we just talk to the werewolves.” 

“Because,” Kitten shoved the last of her things in her knapsack “the world is a scary place and sometimes you can’t always talk things out. Sometimes violence is the answer or cleverness. Cleverness and violence are sometimes the answer instead of talking it out.” 

Aphmau put the last of her things in her bag “I don’t see why the world is like this. Didn’t Irene make it better or something?” 

Kitten laughed “Irene and the Divine Warriors  _ help _ make the world a better place but they didn’t solve everything. In some places and some people are still evil and want to kill and want to hurt people for different reasons… mostly for power.” 

Aphmau shivered. She remembered Zane’s whole reason for threatening Aphmau and Garroth… power. All Zane wanted was power and to get power and he would do anything to acquire that power, he was a sick man and Aphmau never thought someone could be that sick and twisted. 

Kitten took Aphmau and her bags outside the hut to get them easier when they left. Kitten and Aphmau then tidied up their hut, after they were done Kitten went down to the valley with some apples, hay, and pumpkin seeds to tame some horses for their trip while Aphmau went over to Dante and Donna’s hut to see how Dante was doing and if he was ready to leave. 

While walking over to Dante Aphmau noticed Nicole was talking to Kiva. She knew that Nicole had some weird fear over Werewolves. She was scared to learn why Nicole was  _ near _ a werewolf. Aphmau carefully walked over to the two girls and noticed that Roxy was running in between and around Kiva’s legs. 

Nicole seemed to be enjoying herself while talking to Kiva so Aphmau stopped being so tense and calmed her body “Hey guys, what are you two talking about?” Aphmau said as she stopped next to Nicole. 

Nicole stopped laughing and turned her attention to Aphmau “We're talking about the time I once caused an entire row of people to fall like dominos.” Nicole laughed again. 

“For someone so scared of werewolves I’m surprised that I and her got along!” Kiva laughed. 

“Oh yeah!” Nicole said “ I was walking back to the trip to tell you guys that no one stole from my tent when Roxy ran over to Kiva and I was ready to fight her out of fear but… Roxy was playing with her! I and she started talking and we started getting along!” Nicole laughed. 

Aphmau awed “That’s so sweet! I’m glad that you got over your fear. I came over here because I was afraid that something had happened between you and Kiva.” 

Nicole laughed “No. Umm… by the way you told me last night that you were heading out with the blue-haired dude and Kitten to find your friend's husband. Are you forgetting something?”

Aphmau thought for a moment “No? Am I forgetting you?” 

Nicole gave her a dead stare “No not me! Who’s going to protect the village when you’re gone huh? Who?” 

Aphmau looked at Nicole like she was stupid “I’m pretty sure that Kiva and Khira can take care of themselves. They’re werewolves for Irene’s sake!” Aphmau laughed. 

Kiva nodded “Nicole was talking to me about this and, yes me and Khira are very strong due to our werewolf-ness but we are both healers and caretakers. There is a reason Lowell didn’t take us with the rest of the village to fight.” 

Nicole nodded “See! That’s why I’m going to stay here and take care of this tribe while I’m gone!” 

Aphmau tilted her head “Where did all this heroism come from Miss. Nicole?” 

“It’s what I do! I’ve always protected people and now I’m just protecting werewolves! There's a reason I always wear my iron gloves!” She raised her hands to show Aphmau what she was wearing. 

“I don’t think I ever asked you where they’re from?” 

“They’re a weapon of my mother and her lineage. They’re very powerful ancient relics passed through her family. Anyway, good luck with finding your friend's husband. I hope you guys are safe.” 

“Thank you, Nicole. I hope you guys are safe here.” Aphmau looked towards Dante who was working on her sword “I should probably be heading over to the ‘blue-haired dude’ because we’re going to be leaving soon.” 

Nicole and Kiva nodded and said goodbye to Aphmau as she let them be. 

The hammer hit against the diamond sword that was bright orange due to it being heated up. Sparks flew from the contact and landed on the grass near Dante and burnt the few places it touched. The metal hammer then began to hit the sword over and over again until it’s point was sharper than sharp. Inside a bucket near Dante’s legs and the anvil held the iron sword that Kitten barely used but still kept if she couldn't use her magick. 

Aphmau’s throat filled with fear as she made her way over to Dante, she didn’t know if this was a safe idea for Dante who had no protection whatsoever. She tapped on Dante’s shoulder and he whipped his head to look at her. 

“Oh hey, Aphmau!” Said Dante. “Sorry I took your sword if you were looking for it.” Dante handed Aphmau a sword handle first so she didn’t burn herself. “I was just making them sharp and making them look nicer for our trip today.” 

Aphmau didn’t put her sword inside her sheath in fear that it would burn through the leather so she just held onto it. The heat radiated from the tip of the sword, making Aphmau want to drop it but out of respect for the tribe’s grass and the fear of being embarrassed in front of Dante she held onto the sword “Thank you. I came over to see if you were ready to leave? Kitten and I already packed up our things and Kitten headed down over to the valley to tame some horses.” 

Dante's eyes lowered and his face went a light pink “I’m not good with animals.” He said. It looked like he was remembering an embarrassing memory of his that either dealt with horses or animals in general. “I’m already done with your guys' weapons so I’ll probably just meet you guys over near the valley when you guys are done taming horses.” 

Aphmau nodded. She caught a glimpse of her sword and it seemed to have cooled down in the seconds that Dante had handed it to her. Aphmau hadn’t felt any different when holding the sword so she ruled out her powers for making it cool but she still didn’t know how it cooled down so fast. She shrugged off the weird incident and put her sword away “Well, I guess me and Kitten will meet you down at the valley. Our things are near our hut so if you want to leave as soon as you get down I suggest that you grab those on your way down.” 

Dante nodded. Aphmau smiled and walked away from Dante, making her way over to the ledge of the werewolf tribe. The evening sun was warm against her face and the wind blew through her hair, she closed her eyes for a second and took a couple of breaths before opening them back up again and crouching down onto the ground to slide down the hillside. 

Her hand lightly gripped the dirt as she slid down, her shoes gliding smoothly against the dirt. The dirt began to fill under her nails as she went down the hill and the underside of her left pant left began to smudge with rough dirt. The dirt, unlike with her shoes, was rough and painful under her butt and leg and so every second she was sliding down the hill there was some variation of pain whether it is small or not she still acknowledged it.

The ground was soft under her feet from the morning dew. She lifted her hand over her eyes to protect her from the blinding sun that was in her face. Kitten was a few feet in front of Aphmau, holding pumpkin seeds in her hands while two horses stood in front of her sniffing at the seeds. 

One horse was tall and lean, being all black and shiny with a white diamond on its forehead. Its body glistened in the sun. The other horse was brown with white spots covering its body in a seemingly symmetric way, it’s mane flowed in the wind as it started nibbling on the pumpkin seeds Kitten was holding. 

Aphmau crept over to Kitten to not disturb the horses in any way, making them run away from them and losing their chance to tame a horse. 

“Kitten!” She whispered, “How’s it going?”

Kitten’s eyes went over to Aphmau but her head stayed in the same place “I’m good!” She whispered back “Can you come over here and start petting the horses so they can be like… cool with us?” She asked. 

Aphmau nodded and crept her way over to the two beautiful horses. She carefully went in between both of the horses and raised her hands to set them down gently on the sides of both horses and started petting the two gently. 

The horses neighed but nothing more and went on to eat all the seeds in Kitten’s hands. After the horses ate all of the seeds Kitten slowly raised her hands and started the pet the muzzles of both horses. The horses made some sounds, almost like purring, and then Kitten paused. 

Kitten raised her hands off of the horses and moved to her left where the brown and white spotted horse was. “Take your hands off the horse and walk away to the other side.” She told Aphmau was pointing to the outer side of the black horse.

Aphmau did what she was told and watched as Kitten used her tail to climb onto the brown horse. She lowered herself down and began shushing the horse to tell it that everything was okay. The horse neighed and then pureed back at Kitten showing her that it wasn’t going to buck her off. 

Kitten sat up and fist pumped to herself in a repeated motion “Yes!” She quietly yelled. She turned towards Aphmau “Okay now you get on the other one.” She told Aphmau. 

Aphmau widened her eyes in shock “Are you kidding me?” she asked “This thing’s like twice my size!” She flailed her arms around the horse.

Kitten rolled her eyes “They’re both twice your size, Aph. You’re 4’10, okay? I can’t do anything about that.” 

Aphmau sighed “Can you at least  _ help _ me, god!” Aphmau said in defeat. 

Kitten laughed and slid off her horse and told it to stay still, feeding it an apple to sweeten the deal. She went over to Aphmau’s side and told her to put her hands on the horse. 

Aphmau did as told and Kitten then placed her hands on both of Aphmau’s knees and lifted her. Aphmau as first yelped from shock at how strong Kitten was then took her leg away from Kitten’s hand and threw it over the horse. 

The black horse neighed in annoyance and Aphmau quickly lowered herself against the horse's body whispering to it to not throw her off. She ran her hands through the horse's mane and soon it made the same noises that Kitten’s horse made when she tamed it. 

Aphmau quickly sat up and cheered to herself “I did! I tamed a horse!” 

Kitten clapped her hands and bounced on the balls of her feet “I’m so proud of you!” She exclaimed. 

Aphmau looked up towards the wolf tribe and saw Dante holding three brown saddles and three small blankets thrown over his shoulder. He looked to be staring in awe at Aphmau and her horse. His hair was flowing to the side as he stood on the ledge. 

Aphmau took her hands off of the horse’s neck to wave her arms “DANTE!” She yelled, “COME ON LET’S GET GOING!” 

Kitten turned around and looked around for a moment before spotting Dante as well “DANTE THROW DOWN THE HORSE STUFF AND GET  _ OUR _ THINGS!” Kitten yelled towards the guard. 

Dante nodded his head quickly and threw down the saddles and blankets, they slid down the hill faster than Aphmau did but that was probably because they did have to worry if they were going to fall seeing as they were inanimate. 

The woven blankets landed at the end of the hill while the three saddles bounced once in different places, one of them landing on the other. 

Kitten bounced on her feet before sprinting towards the items, which weren’t that far away, and started throwing some of the items towards Aphmau and carrying others to the site where the horses were. 

When Kitten came back she was only holding one of the saddles while she was also holding all three of the woven blankets which had different patterns on them but all consisted of red, yellow, and blue. 

Kitten told Aphmau to get off of the horse. Aphmau followed and slowly slid down the horse’s side with some help from Kitten so she wouldn’t hurt herself, Kitten then threw on the woven blankets on her horse and then grabbed one of the saddles and buckled it under the horse’s stomach. She positioned it so it was close to the horse's neck but in the middle of its spine. 

Kitten then did the same thing with the blanket and saddle to her horse but she positioned the saddle not so close to the neck like Aphmau’s. 

Behind Aphmau were the sound of falling dirt and someone sliding down that falling dirt. She turned around to see where the noise was coming from, behind her was Dante sliding down the dirt hill that Aphmau had slid down when coming down to see Kitten. Dante was holding all four of the bags that were outside of Aphmau’s hut, two of them were on his arm while the other two were on his back collecting some dirt. Down by the end of the hill, there was a large blue duffle bag that looked to be soft and comfortable, it’s straps were all buckled and it had two black leather handles to grab on to. 

Behind Aphmau, Kitten was trying to tame another horse that was the inverted colors of Kitten’s horse, all white with brown spots. She was trying to tame a horse with an apple that she had grabbed before she went down to the valley, surprisingly the horse didn’t take long to tame. She didn’t even need to get on it’s back. Kitten quickly put the last woven blanket and saddle on top of the horse for Dante, it was shorter than the other two horses but Kitten didn’t think that Dante was going to mind that much. 

After Dante was done sliding he grabbed the blue and black duffle bag and waved at Aphmau, running over to the two girls to give them their bags and start heading East where the werewolves had come from that Nicole spotted last night.

Dante handed the two bags on his arms to Aphmau letting her clip them onto the horse's saddle and then putting her foot through the stirrup and pushing herself up to get on the saddle. She grabbed the reins of the horses and slowly started learning the basics of riding a horse by herself. 

Dante then went over to Kitten and gave her bags letting her do the same as Aphmau but she knew how to ride a horse. She let her horse trot while Dante was getting on his horse and clipping on his duffle bag onto the saddle. 

Kitten looked towards Aphmau, who was struggling with her horse, and trotted over to her “You having a hard time?” she asked the Lord. 

All Aphmau did was look at her with scared eyes for Kitten to start teaching Aphmau the  _ actual _ basics of riding a horse to get her to point a to point b. After a few minutes of Kitten teaching Aphmau Dante told the girls that they should start heading East for their trip, the two girls agreed and started following Dante as he led them to Logan. 

While riding, Aphmau had been looking at the different sites around them, mostly trees, but then she came across some area of land that seemed to be lost in her memories. They rode through a forest and passed by a metal door framed by wooden planks that were stuck inside a mountain. 

_Oh my, Irene._ Aphmau thought _Zenix._ Aphmau didn’t mention it to the other two but she began softly crying to herself as she remembered the moment where she found out Zenix had betrayed her, betrayed Garroth, betrayed Phoenix Drop. She didn’t know Zenix that well but everyone in the village of Phoenix Drop meant a lot to her and when she remember what Zenix had done, tricked her, harmed Garroth, harmed Emmalyn, destroyed her village, almost killed Kawaii~Chan, killed almost all of Kawaii~Chan’s maids it’s made her… it made her feel a lot of things but mostly sadness. She wished that things didn’t have to be the way that they are and she wished that Zenix was back at Phoenix Drop being Garroth apprentice- she wished that _she_ was back at Phoenix Drop and she didn’t have to deal with evil werewolves that most likely wanted to kill Logan or just being different, it sucked. The world was a certain way, the world was terrible and Aphmau wished that she could do something to change that but she had nothing but a small village and some very determined and strong-minded villagers, which proved to do nothing in this type of world. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use Grammarly to edit my writing and sometimes I don't pay attention to what I'm editing so if anything seems off or weird that's Grammarly being stupid so you can either tell me what's wrong with it or just ignore it. btw love you guys for coming this far into my story <3

After five hours of just riding their horses and looking at the different sites in front of them, Kitten stopped Dante and Aphmau. Her ears were perked up and her tail was somewhat straight in a diagonal position, her hand on Aphmau’s arm and her other hand was on Dante’s horse. 

She was sniffing the air and seemed very worried “I think we should make a tent by the river and stay here for a while.” She told Dante and Aphmau. 

Aphmau and Dante both looked confused but Aphmau was only one to ask “Why? Is something wrong?” 

Kitten shook her head and slid off her horse “No, I just… I just don’t trust it.” 

Aphmau tilted her head in confusion “What do you mean you don’t trust it?” Aphmau got off of her horse following Kitten near a tree next to this river that they had just crossed so they could tie their horses there. Dante was following not far behind while still being on his horse. 

“That path, I don’t trust it.” She said while tying up her horse next to Aphmau. 

Dante scoffed “Why don’t you trust the path? I know where I’m going, I know I went this way.” Dante was refusing to get off of his horse even though two of his group members were tying up their horses and weren’t planning on going any further. 

“Will you just listen to me.” Kitten snapped and walked away from Aphmau and going over to Dante’s horse to unclip his duffle bag. 

“Hey!” Dante protested “That’s my bag, don't go in it!” He slid off his horse and went to go smack Kitten’s hand away from his bag before she grabbed him by the wrist and poked him with her sharp claws making his hand flinch away. 

Dante walked away from Kitten with scared eyes while taking his horse’s reins and tying them to the tree-like Aphmau and Kitten. While Dante was doing that, Kitten had grabbed two big sheets of fabric and two retractable wooden poles out of the bag and started making a makeshift tent. 

Aphmau walked over to Kitten and without a single word she began to help the meif'wa with the tent, Dante was over in the shade of the tree sulking and massaging his hand with small cuts on it due to Kitten’s claws. 

Aphmau and Kitten first started by pulling the poles out to their true size and planting them into the ground across from each other in a straight line. The dirt was packed together well so it was hard to drive the poles into the ground but after some intense pushing Aphmau finally got it in. After that they took one of the fabric sheets, which was a pretty orange color, and laid it down between the two poles, then after they positioned the fabric correctly they draped the second sheet of fabric over the two poles to make the roof of the tent. 

Kitten and Aphmau took their bags from their horses and threw inside the large tent that they had made. Dante was still sulking under the tree with his horse tied up next to him. Aphmau went over to Dante and extended her hand towards him.

“Kitten is just looking out for us. She doesn’t mean any harm.” Aphmau said to Dante. 

“I don’t like it when people doubt me, it makes me feel stupid.” 

“She’s not doubting you, she understands that you know where you’re going, she just needs to collect herself for a quick minute.” 

Dante took a moment before he grabbed Aphmau’s hand and she pulled him upwards and brought him over to the orange tent that they had made. Dante grabbed his duffle bag and went inside the tent after Aphmau, Kitten was looking through a small map that she had in her bag and was writing on it with a pen that she also kept. Her hair had been put up in a small bun and she had a small tin foil plate with a small sandwich on it and some apples that she had. 

The tent was barely lit up and the only thing lighting it up was a lantern in the middle of the tent that had the hazard of falling over and lighting everything on fire, and, the sunlight which only came through the entrance of the tent but didn’t help them. Dante started taking different types of food out of duffle bag that had been wrapped in tinfoil for everyone to eat, Aphmau had just taken a book that she was reading out of her bag and was reading it to kill time because they had no idea how long they were going to be staying at this campsite. Dante started unwrapping the noisy foil away from the food and was laying them out on top of the tinfoil to not get the fabric that they were sitting on dirty. 

They sat in relative silence while eating their lunch, Aphmau was reading her book, Kitten was working on something relating to the map she was using, and Dante was fiddling with his thumbs. 

After their lunch, Dante had crumpled all the tinfoil into a big ball and shoved it into his bag. He looked at Kitten and Aphmau and then turned back around and took out two snow outfits, both white with some blue stripes. 

“Here.” He said and handed the two outfits to Kitten and Aphmau. Kitten took her outfit in silence and placed it next to her, not looking away from the map. 

Aphmau raised her eyebrow and took the snow outfit carefully “What’s this?” Aphmau asked. 

Dante shook his head “The Eastern Wolf Tribe is in a very cold climate you’ll need one of these.” 

Aphmau nodded “Do you need one?”

Dante shook his head “No, my guard uniform is made for all climates like all guard uniforms.”

“Okay, but if you need one I’m glad to share with you.” Aphmau smiled.

Dante was silent for a moment “Honestly in all my years of guard training I don’t think I’ve met a Lord as caring and sweet as you.”

Kitten laughed “Stop flirting dude, she already has like two love interests.” 

Aphmau choked “Excuse me!?” She yelled in shock to Kitten.

Kitten looked up at Aphmau like she hadn’t done anything wrong “What? Am I wrong though? Am I wrong?” She asked and waved her hands around. 

Aphmau rolled her eyes “You are  _ so _ wrong! I don’t have any love interest!” 

Kitten’s jaw dropped “Really? None? Wow, I wonder how Garroth and Laurence are going to feel.” 

Both Dante and Aphmau gasped, for different reasons. Aphmau slapped Dante which made him laugh and rub his arm. 

“Garroth and Laurence are not my love interest! They are my friends that I care for a lot.”

Both Dante and Kitten ‘Ohed’ and covered their mouths with their fist like they had been hurt.

“Friends!?” Dante said in a high pitch voice “Dear Esmund! I’m glad that those two dudes aren’t here or they would’ve been hurt.” Dante laughed. 

“What? They would not be hurt if I told them they were my friends! They know that they are my friends.” 

“Tch,” Kitten shrugged, “fine then but their eyes say differently.” 

Dante gasped while Aphmau scrunched up her face in confusion. 

“What does that even mean?” She asked. 

Kitten shrugged and didn’t answer Aphmau. 

“What does that mean, Kitten!” She repeated her question. 

Kitten shrugged again and continued to not answer Aphmau’s question. Dante started laughing so hard that he laid down on the floor and clutched his stomach while Aphmau looked offended and went off on Kitten calling her rude for not answering her but Kitten just retaliated by shrugging her shoulders and saying ‘whatever’ at any chance she got.

For the rest of the night Kitten was distracted from her map and even put it away so she could bond with the other two in the tent. They talked about the different Lords that Dante has met, Kitten life before Phoenix drop minus the Titan part, and Aphmau’s life as a Lord and how she was currently dealing with it. They talked about the world, funny things and not so funny things, and some serious things dealing with what they were going to do when they reached the Eastern Wolf Tribe and how they were going to get Logan out of his prison. 

They all woke up around the same time. Dante got out breakfast and the group ate outside their tent because they wanted to see the morning sun and didn’t want to be cooped up anymore in the stuffy tent. 

After eating breakfast Kitten took the clothes that Dante had given her and went behind the tent to get dressed because the tent had no door for privacy. While Kitten was getting dressed Aphmau was untying her horse and clipping her two bags onto the saddle of the horse while also admiring the warm and lovely sun that was starting to rise. It was a charming sight so Aphmau while holding onto her horse, went out a little past the tent and sat in the grass to soak up the sun rays and calm herself before their dangerous trip to the Eastern Wolf Tribe. No one in the group was ready for what they were going to find when they went East but they all hoped that the werewolves would be understandable and let Logan go, but that wasn’t going to happen. 

After Kitten had gotten dressed in her winter outfit, which, consisted of, thick grey leggings, grey furry boots with fur on the inside, and a large white winter coat with blue stripes on it and fur around the lining of the hoodie, along with a small light blue beanie she went over to Aphmau who was sitting down in the grass and told her that she can get changed now. 

Aphmau quickly got up and handed her horse’s reins to Kitten. She went over to the tent and grabbed her winter outfit and went behind the tent-like what Kitten had done. 

They had decided that they were going to leave the tent here because from what Kitten gathered from her map and Dante’s knowledge of where the wolf tribe was they didn’t have a long way to go and if they needed to they could always go back to this camp. Dante’s reasoning for keeping the tent here was simple if the wolves try and come and find them they might think that the group is still near the campsite when they were long gone, Kitten didn’t totally agree with his reasoning but she went along with it anyway, and Aphmau didn’t really care what she did she just wanted to get Logan back safe and sound in the arms of Donna in their cozy little home back in Phoenix Drop. 

The thought of Phoenix Drop made Aphmau long for it more, she missed her home, Levin, her guards, everyone, and everything in Phoenix Drop, and even though she had been on long trips before for some reason this one felt different. It felt like she was truly away from her home instead of knowing that her home was only a boat ride away.

_ Maybe it’s the danger. _ Aphmau thought  _ Maybe the danger is making me feel this way. _ That was the only reason she had onto why she was feeling this way, and it wasn’t very logical. 

When Aphmau was done getting dressed in her winter outfit, which was identical to Kitten’s, she went over to her horse which was next to Kitten and put her foot through the stirrup of her saddle and pushed herself on top of the saddle. Dante was already on his horse looking in the direction that they were going, Kitten was along on her horse but she was clipping on her bags. 

Dante got everyone’s attention and the two girls trotted over to his horse. He then pointed in the direction that they were going to go and told them where they were going to go. 

The two girls nodded. Dante clapped his hands and gripped the reins of his horse and the group was off on their way to the Eastern Wolf Tribe. 

The cold wind was harsh against Aphmau’s face and the snow slapped against her legs as it whipped past her. The weather was harsh and unforgiving as it slowed down the group from their trip. Aphmau had to whip her reins multiple times to make her horse go faster but every time the wind would just push them back even harder. 

“LOOK!” Aphmau yelled through the wind “SHELTER!” 

The two others looked in the direction that Aphmau was pointing. Towards their left was a gigantic castle with a big stone wall covering everything but a staircase that went to the entrance of the castle. The entire castle was a dirty grey color with vines and different plant life growing on the decaying shelter. On the sides of the entrance were two gigantic towers that had red paint chipping from the top, next to the towers in the middle was another area on top of the entrance that held a balcony and three gigantic windows. 

“WE SHOULDN’T GO IN THERE!” Kiki yelled at Aphmau “WE DON’T KNOW WHAT’S IN THERE!” 

The wind was pushing harder than ever and Aphmau was having a hard time keeping her horse in the same place. 

“WE DON’T HAVE A CHOICE!” Dante yelled pointing to his right. To Dante’s right was a medium-sized pack of werewolves with thick grey fur, yellow eyes, and gigantic teeth that came out the sides of their mouths. 

Aphmau gasped “DO YOU THINK WE CAN TALK TO THEM? MAYBE THEY HAVE LOGAN!” 

“I’M SORRY TO SAY THIS BUT THAT’S VERY STUPID!” Dante yelled back. 

The werewolves noticed them and started slowing making their way to the group. Dante yelled at the group one more time to go. Kitten hesitated, she looked at the castle one more time before sucking in a breath, squeezing her eyes shut, and galloping to the castle with Aphmau and Dante not far behind her. 

When the group started galloping towards the castle the pack of werewolves picked up their pace and were now running towards the group. 

Aphmau whipped the reins of her horse multiple times as they made their way up the stairs of the entrance to the castle. Through the thick snow cloud that surrounded all of them, Aphmau could see that one door of the castle was ominously open. Aphmau’s mind went through so many possibilities of why that door was open, maybe there was a murderer, Zane, more werewolves, homeless people living there but at the last second Aphmau forgot all those things as her horse slid past Kitten and Dante into the house. Aphmau’s hands were glowing a faint purple and she remembered her powers, something with her powers had made her horse go faster than Dante and Kitten’s to get her into the house. 

Aphmau quickly jumped off her horse at the same time that Dante and Kitten made their way into the house. The werewolves were at the entrance of the large wall that surrounded the house. Aphmau’s heart was thumping so loud that she could hear it in her ears, her heart might explode, she was so nervous. 

Dante and Kitten jumped off their horses and with the help of Aphmau’s magick, which no one noticed, they closed the door shut, Aphmau turned her body and pushed against the door with her shoulder which made the task a bit easier. Aphmau’s eyes were squeezed shut and her teeth were clenched together so she didn’t see when Dante backed up a tad bit to slam his body into the door to close it all the way. Kitten then found a wooden plank that when dropped down across the door landed in a small ledge that a silver piece of metal made so it was harder to open the door.

There was pounding and barking at the door when they pushed the wooden plank down. Aphmau slid down against the door while Dante leaned against the door and Kitten started walking around in a small circle. 

Aphmau’s hands raised off of her face and she looked at the two other people in her group. Dante's eyes were wide with fear and his chest was expanding rapidly as if he was having a panic attack, snow was throughout his hair and his blue eyelashes looked white, and his skin was paler than usual. Kitten had her hands through her hair on the side of her head with her eyes closed. She breathed in through her nose and then out her mouth while walking in a small circle, like Dante, snow was all in her hair, tail, and cat ears. The skin that was showing on Kitten had snow spots on it so it looked like she had more vitiligo spots. 

Aphmau didn’t get up in her spot as she asked the group a question “Is everyone okay?” 

Dante and Kitten paused their actions to look at Aphmau like she was stupid. 

“No, not really.” Kitten said, “I’m currently trying to stop my heart from exploding.” 

Dante huffed out a laugh “I thought I was going to die, like actually.” 

Aphmau let out a breath, she saw it come from her mouth and dissipate into the air because everything was so cold “I’m glad we have shelter.” She turned to look at Dante “You never told us there was this big castle.” 

Dante looked like he had seen a dead body “Because I didn’t  _ know _ that there was this big castle. This was  _ not _ here when Donna and I escaped from the same direction.”

Kitten turned her body away from the group and kept silent while Aphmau scrunched her face up in confusion. 

“What do you mean? Castle doesn't appear out of nowhere.”

“Well, this one sure did,” Dante argued. 

“Maybe you just missed it when you were running away.” 

Dante looked at Aphmau like she was stupid “I think I would see something  _ this _ big, I’m pretty sure I would remember it.” Dante turned his head to look around his surroundings “In any case, I don’t think the werewolves will be coming through here any time now.”

Kitten sucked in a breath and turned around “This place looks empty. Maybe even haunted. Oooooooo.” She wiggled her fingers.” 

Dante rolled his eyes “Are afraid?” He scoffed. 

Kitten pursed her lips “Oh yeah. I’m too afraid right now.” She rolled her eyes and walked over to her horse to tie it to a wooden pole next to her. 

There was a staircase in the middle of the room that separated into two staircases that went into two different directions. The two different staircases were small areas of the room with a wooden pole in the middle of both holding two burning torches. Next to the main staircase were two black poles with a torch on top of both poles. Next to Aphmau were two boarded-up doors, on the opposite wall from Aphmau was the same thing. In the middle of the back wall, there was a weird tapestry design that was framed by the two staircases. 

On the tapestry was a big simple flower with a side profile with red petals and golden stem with golden leaves, next to the flower were two horizontal grey rectangles with a vertical rectangle coming out the middle of both. Above the flower was a red and gold pattern of fabric with pointed ends. And there were cobwebs  _ everywhere. _

“Aphmau, please tell me if you are ever scared. You’re the first Lord I’ve ever  _ actually _ protected and I want to make sure I do this right… or as best as I can think of how to.” 

“Dude.” Kitten said and walked over to Dante slapping her hand on his shoulder “You’re doing fine. Just be yourself dude and everything is going to be fine.” 

Dante’s eyes started brimming with tears but he held them down “That means a lot, thanks.” 

“Dante I’ve seen a lot of guards and you’re doing better than most I’ve seen.” Aphmau said to reassure Dante.” 

“Thank Lord Aphmau. Now I’m going to ask you, ladies, respectfully if you can remain here. I want to try to find another way out… the wolves may be guarding the castle and are waiting for us to come out. I don’t know who or… what is in this castle, but I want to make sure it’s safe. I’ll try to find someone if anyone lives here. Do you two mind if you wait here?”

Kitten and Aphmau shook their heads.

“Normally I would go myself but, you’re a new guard. I’m putting my trust in you.” Kitten was silent. 

Dante nodded and put his hand on one of his katanas “Thank you. I’ll scout the area now.” Dante walked up the stairs away from the girls and looked to his left, then right and went up the right side of the stairs and disappeared into the dark. 

To Aphmau’s right, Kitten’s back was facing her and her shoulder was slightly shaking as if she was crying. The sound of sniffling and caught breaths also came from Kitten and filled Aphmau’s heart with worry. She stood up against the large wooden door and slowly made her way over to Kitten and put her hand on her shoulder. 

Kitten’s body tensed up and she went quiet “Do you need help with tying up Dante and your horses?” she asked while still facing away from Aphmau. 

“No, I want to know if you’re okay. You seem like you’re crying.” 

Kitten scoffed and wiped her eyes before quickly turning around to face Aphmau. Her face was a light red, her eyes were red and glossy and her nose was bright red and puffy around the sides. “I’m not crying.” Her voice cracked at the last word and she held back a sob. 

“Kitten.” Aphmau awed “You can talk to me.” 

“But I can’t.” Tears started coming down Kitten’s eyes “I really can’t and it sucks.”

“Why? Did someone tell you something? What’s ever going on I’m gonna help you okay.” 

Kitten squeezed her eyes shut, she fell into Aphmau’s shoulder and started to sob. She clung onto Aphmau’s coat as she slowly fell onto the floor with Aphmau following behind her and cradling her into her lap. Aphmau rocked and soothed Kitten as she was sobbing, her shoulders were shaking violently and her breathing was unstable. Aphmau kept repeating to Kitten that everything was going to be okay and she was going to get through this but Kitten kept on sobbing and crying.

Aphmau lifted Kitten’s head to face her, snot was dripping out of her nose slowly and her cheeks were warm and wet with tears “Kitten, I can get a sleeping bag from Dante’s and you can take a nap? Is that okay?” Aphmau talked to Kitten in the voice that she used when Levin would get cranky. 

Kitten gasped for breath and nodded. 

Aphmau slowly moved Kitten’s head to the floor and stood up, walking over to Dante’s duffle bag which she kindly unclipped from his horse. She plopped the duffle bag on the floor and unzipped it, she then began looking through the bag for a sleeping bag. She didn’t know if Dante had a sleeping bag but he had an entire tent inside his bag so Aphmau’s expectations were high. 

After going through his bag for a minute, Aphmau finally found a grey and white sleeping bag with a pillow sewn into it. Aphmau pulled it out of the bag and walked back over to Kitten who was still crying but not as harshly. She laid the sleeping out next to her and Kitten moved inside it. 

“I’m sorry.” She cried silently. 

Aphmau gave Kitten soft eyes “It’s okay, you’re okay. Just rest please and when you wake up everything is going to be okay.” 

Kitten sniffled and turned on her side, her breathing started slowing down as she started drifting off to sleep. Aphmau stood up and walked away from Kitten to go over to her horse and tie it up under the left staircase. 

There was a soft thud above her head, Aphmau looked up to see if anything hit against the roof but there was nothing that she could see. Aphmau’s mind began filling with worry for Dante, her gut was telling her to go look for him so she unsheathed her sword and made her way up the main staircase.

When she made up to the platform that divided the main staircase she looked to her left, it was boarded up with an excessive amount of wood and glue. She raised her eyebrow in confusion and kept going upwards with the right staircase where Dante had gone. There was a single torch on the wall that didn’t help with the overwhelming darkness that covered the right tower of the castle they were in. Aphmau slowly walked up the spiral staircase, everything was cold, silent, and empty. Aphmau could hear every single step that she took and every creak that she didn’t make from the decay of the castle. 

Aphmau looked to her right and saw that there was a small opening in the stone wall that was lit up from the inside by again, a single torch. Aphmau squeezed her body through the opening and walked into a dirty library that had bookcases as high as the ceiling.

The shine of her sword that came from the torch helped her in her journey through this library that was a maze in Aphmau’s eyes.

Aphmau first turned right and pressed up against a wall which made her go right again and slowly crept towards the back wall which held a small lecture which held an old letter. When Aphmau touched the letter to pick it up the side that she held crumbled in her hand into dust. She flinched her hand away and wiped the dust on her snowsuit. She bent down over the letter and with the help of her sword, she read the letter out loud. 

“It has come to my attention that his power is growing at such a rapid rate that I can no longer control it.” The letter stated “I heard you could deal with that kind of thing. I don’t care what you do to him, my wife and I just want our son back. Use magicks or whatever you call it. I don’t care. Sincerely Edward Cocolotl.” 

_ Fun. _ Aphmau thought  _ We have to deal with an unstable magicks user. _ Aphmau sighed and progressed forward in the maze library. Aphmau went left and pressed herself against the right wall so she wouldn’t get lost. She had to turn again when she reached a gigantic blacked-out window. She went through a small spacing in between bookcases and found a small wooden chest in front of her, she knelt next to the chest and heaved it open. 

Inside the chest were piles of ash and two letters which were both burnt on the sides and ripped in some places. These letters Aphmau could grab so she picked both of them up and read the first one she saw out loud again.

The letter was short and simple “How is he doing?” The letter started “You haven’t responded to any of our messengers. We are getting worried. Please respond soon. Sincerely Edward Cocolotl.” 

_ Same dude. _ Aphmau thought and brought the bottom letter upfront so she could read it. 

The second letter was more burnt up and ripped than the last one and was very aggressive towards the reader “YOU MONSTER!” The letter read “HOW DARE YOU! I had no idea you would do this! I’m sending every single one of my guards after you and I will find you and will make you pay for this! FUCK YOU!” There was no signature but down in her gut, she knew it was from the same Edward Cocolotl. 

She carefully put the letters back in the ashy chest after feeling very uncomfortable with the message of the last letter. She stood back up and made her way out of the library maze with another right turn. 

She walked into this child looking room with toys scattered everywhere and adorable drawings all over the walls. Aphmau’s head turned in front of her and she gasped. 

Dante was slumped over against the back wall of the child’s room, his body looked to have no bruises but he was surrounded with red and black candles that were burning a deep purple color. 

Aphmau slid over to Dante without touching any of the candles flawlessly and put her hands on the sides of Dane’s face “DANTE! DANTE WAKE UP!” She shook the passed out man’s head. 

“Gene,” Dane muttered and Aphmau quickly retracted her hands away from his face. 

“Gene?” She asked in fear. 

A door slammed closed behind Aphmau and she snapped her head backward to see what had slammed the door. 

Aphmau said nothing in fear as a floating figure in black moved over to her. 

The creature had no mouth but still made a laughing sound and was able to say “What is your greatest fear I wonder?” The creature whined, “Let’s take a look and see!”

“What?” Aphmau said in confusion before a splitting headache popped into her head and she fell to the ground in pain. 

The scene changed to show Aphmau’s village, Phoenix Drop, on fire, first the plaza, then the library, then the homes of her villagers. Then the scene changed again to show Levin’s toddler body burning in a fire that was surrounding his room, Zoey and Belladonna were screaming on the floor of Aphmau’s house as their bodies burned into the wooden floor, and Laurence was screaming as his skin was melting off into the fire along with Garroth’s body who was right next to him. 

Aphmau yelled in pain and squeezed her eyes shut “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” She cried to the creature. 

The creature spoke again “Losing those you love?” The creature paused “Gods you are so predictable! Not like him, do you want to see his fear?” 

“NO! I don’t!” She cried but the creature ignored her and another splitting headache appeared and she clenched her teeth in pain. 

The scene changed once more to show a man who looked similar to Gene cutting open Dante’s throat which was already spewing out blood. Dante’s arms were gone and one of his legs. 

“I HATE YOU!” The man yelled at Dante as he slowly moved his dagger across Dante’s throat “I NEVER LOVED YOU!” He yelled again as he punched the dagger through Dante’s throat and laughed maniacally.

Aphmau screamed in pain “WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!” She yelled toward the creature. 

“He’s a fun one to mess with!” The creature whined, “He has so much… suppressed pain!” 

“Let us go you monster!” Aphmau yelled again but she was met with more pain. She fell against the floor as she felt cool liquid come from her eyes and nose.

Aphmau’s hand and body slowly started glowing a light purple and she felt her hair start to float slowly. She pushed through the pain in her head and made her way upwards, she stumbled up as more liquid poured for her ears and nose making her feel light-headed. 

Aphmau lifted her hand, the energy was flowing through her hand like pin needles. She drew her hand backward before throwing it towards the creature but as soon as the energy was about to hit the creature Aphmau passed out against the floor hitting her head with a loud  _ THUD! _

The creature floated above Aphmau “Two new toys, they know you. Their feelings are so… strong for you.” The creature looked down at its victim “Time to put on a show!”

A diamond sword covered in blood came through the middle of the two large wooden doors that were the entrance to the castle. The sword hit the wooden plank that was across the two doors upwards for one of the doors to be pushed open. 

Laurence and Garroth made their way into the castle with blood splattered all over them. They didn’t spot Kitten under the staircase as they made their way to the start of the main staircase. 

“Do you think she’s here?” Laurence asked.

Garroth shrugged “Khira and Nicole said that they headed this way almost a day ago.” 

“True.” Laurence agreed. 

Aphmau stirred awake next to Dante in a tinted glass box. She pushed against Dante’s body to stand up, Aphmau’s head was almost an inch away from the top of the glass box she had to crouch a little to make sure she didn’t touch it at all because she didn’t trust it.

She lightly shook Dane’s body which didn’t wake him up at all and just positioned his body in a different way. Aphmau sighed and started looking around the glass box until she spotted Laurence and Garroth below her at the start of the main staircase. 

She gasped and shouted her guards' name and pounding against the glass with her fist but they didn’t notice her, Aphmau could hear them though.

“There are three horses in here so Kitten, Aphmau, and the blue-haired dude must've come in here for shelter from those werewolves,” Garroth said. 

“Do you think we should split up and look- what’s that,” Laurence said pointing towards the two moving figures that were coming down the stairs. 

“Aphmau?” Garroth said in a questioning tone. 

Aphmau looked in the direction that Laurence and Garroth were looking in and saw herself and Dante coming down the stairs to only holding hands at the platform at the bottom of both stairs. 

“What?” She said to herself. 

“Hey buddy what are you doing with our lady?” Laurence said while pointing his sword at the fake Aphmau and Dante.

“My lady, what are you doing?” Garroth asked in a more respective tone. 

“That’s not me.” Aphmau said in shock “That’s no me. OH MY IRENE THAT’S NOT ME! GARROTH! LAURENCE!” She yelled and began pounding against the glass with her fist again. 

“Laurence… their holding hands… their…” Garroth's sentence faltered as he gripped Laurence’s arm. 

Laurence snatched his arm away from Garroth “BUD! APHMAU!” Laurence yelled, “What in the world are you two doing I- don’t you kiss.” Laurence muttered the last part. 

“She’s… she’s gonna kiss him,” Garroth said in defeat.

“Are you kidding me Aphmau?! You don’t even know him!” Laurence’s voice was starting to get more aggressive. 

Everything then seemed to happen in slow motion. As fake Aphmau and Fake Dante were about to kiss Laurence ran towards them with Garroth quickly following him when he realized what he was about to do. When Laurence was about to tackle the fake Dante Garroth punched him in the face and tackled Laurence to the ground making Laurence’s sword slice the fake Dante. Aphmau and Dante then fell to the floor with a loud  _ CRACK! _ As they broke the floorboards and probably some minor bones. 

Aphmau’s wrist was in immense pain along with her foot as she stumbled up and lurched up the main staircase to stop Garroth and Laurence from fighting each other.

Where fake Dane and fake Aphmau were supposed to be sat a little crying child that was a light blue color. 

“STOP!” Aphmau yelled in frustration towards Garroth who was atop Laurence with his fist raised and Laurence who was choking Garroth on the floor.

The two paused and then quickly stood up to hug Aphmau tightly. Aphmau stumbled back a bit from the force of the two men hugging her. 

Aphmau laughed and hugged the two men back “What just happened?” She asked. 

“I have no idea, but… you’re safe,” Garroth said.

“You almost kissed a man,” Laurence said making Aphmau hit him with her good hand. 

She caught a glimpse of the crying child and moved away from the two men to crouch down next to this crying child. 

“I’m so sorry!” The child cried “I’m so sorry, please don’t hurt me.”

_ It’s just a child. _ Aphmau thought and sighed before sitting down on the ground and pulled the blue child into her lap “It’s okay, everything is going to be okay.” 

The child looked up at Aphmau and sniffled “You… even after what I did to you?” 

Aphmau smiled “Can I know who you are?” She asked. 

The child began softly crying again “I’m sorry for what I did. I just… I just want people to know how I feel every day. I’m so lonely and scared.” 

“Shh. Can I know who you are?” She asked. 

Behind Aphmau, Dante was starting to stir awake. 

The child gasped for a small breath “I’m Malachi Cocolotl. I’m a… I’m dead, I don’t know how long I’ve been a ghost, but it’s been a very long time. I moved this castle across the world trying to find my parents who sent me here to control my… my ‘gift’.” The child sniffled. 

Aphmau’s heart started beating fast when Malachi told her that he was dead but she kept holding him “What do you mean ‘gift’?” She asked. 

“I don’t know what it is. I can see people’s fears and show them to the person… I’ve always been able to, even when I was alive. I could tell what was most important to people this way. I promise I never wanted to hurt anyone! But… when Dr. Thomas saw he couldn’t help me he… he got so mad he pushed me off the balcony in frustration. When I woke up I was like this and I… I haven’t been able to leave because no one ever came back to get me.” The child began crying on Aphmau's shoulder like what Kitten had done. 

_ Kitten. _ Aphmau thought “Where is Kitten?” She asked aloud. 

Like magic, as soon as Aphmau said that Kitten helped Dante stumble up the stairs. Her eyes were red and puffy with tears falling down her cheeks, Dante looked like his foot was broken along with his leg. 

“I’m here.” She sniffled “I’m here.” 

“My lady, this is the man you kissed. Who is he?” 

Aphmau stood up, placing the crying Malachi on her hip as she did with Levin when she wanted to carry him around “I didn’t kiss him. That wasn’t me!” She told the boys. 

Dante looked up at Aphmau and gasped “Aphmau! That child is a specter, get away from him.” 

“What? No! He’s a child. I'm not gonna run away from a child.” She caressed the child's head. She was still a little confused about how she could touch the dead child but she went with the weirdness anyway. 

Laurence stood up to Dante “She can do whatever she wants, now Garroth, and I want to have a few words with  _ you _ ! What were you doing putting your lips on our lady.” Laurence poked Dante’s chest making Kitten slap his hand away while giving him a dead stare. 

“I don’t want to talk to him,” Garroth muttered to himself. 

Aphmau rolled her eyes “Do you two not listen!? I didn’t kiss him! Oh my, Irene.” 

“God Laurence!” Kitten said, “That child shows people their fears okay, that child  _ was _ Dante and Aphmau and for some reason you two have a fear of Aphmau kissing another man!” Kitten said angrily.

Laurence and Garroth both went quiet and their bodies tensed up. 

“Well… now that we got that settled… who are these people?” Dante asked, pointing at Garroth and Laurence. 

Aphmau sighed and rubbed her eyes “Can we like… set up a small camp with sleeping bags I just-” She groaned and went down the stairs to the main floor of the castle. 

The group didn’t close the castle door even though it was cold because they needed more light in the castle. They had set up a small camp sit under the left staircase were Aphmau’s horse was being tied up, Dante had gotten a small fire going and had laid out some sleeping bags like Kitten’s who moved her’s over under the left staircase. 

Kitten explained to Aphmau that the reason why she was crying was that she knew what was going to happen to Aphmau and Dante and she felt so bad that she couldn’t help she started crying. Aphmau then reassured her that she didn’t care and Kitten had to do her job as the Titan of the Future and if that meant she knew things that Aphmau couldn’t know that was fine with her. 

Garroth and Laurence’s horses were brought inside the castle and were tied up under the right staircase where Kitten’s horse was, Dante’s horse on the other hand didn’t need to be tied up because it was so well behaved. 

Malachi was playing with Kitten with some toys from Malachi’s room while Aphmau, Dante, Laurence, and Garroth were all talking and laughing near the fire. 

“I’m glad that we have more allies on this trip, I’m happy that your guards came.” Dante said, “This should make Logan’s rescue easier.” 

“Yes, it should. I’m just confused on  _ why _ my guards are here, huh?” She pursed her lips at Garroth and Laurence. 

Garroth sighed “Laurence and I feared for your safety at the wolf village after we got a strange letter from Azura that wasn’t sent by their usual way of transporting letters. In that letter, Azura informed us about everything and we headed straight for Bright Port, we had to take a secret passage that Azura had found to lead us to the wolf village without being caught by… by O’Khasis guards. After we got to the wolf tribe we talked to Donna and Kiki and they told us everything, we set out today and found this castle and werewolves blocking the entrance and we took care of them and now… well here we are.” Garroth explained. 

“I thought that you had put the moves on my Lord dude,” Laurence said to Dante. He then turned to Aphmau and his expression got a bit serious “Malachi is… he seems dangerous, what do you think you’re going to do with him?” 

Aphmau sighed “I can’t leave him here. I’m abandoning him like that Dr. Thomas did, I’m taking him with me.” 

Laurence nodded “I can’t help but feel sympathy for him as I was an orphan.” Laurence smiled “And hey, Garroth took care of Levin why don’t I take care of Malachi? Eh?” 

“Oh, my Irene,” Aphmau muttered and rolled her eyes. Garroth and Dante started laughing at Laurence. 

“What? It’s only fair! Two guards, two kids? It’s perfect!” 

“Oh, my gods.” Aphmau laughed. 

Later that night when the group was heading off to bed Aphmau went over to Malachi’s sleeping bag and told him the news.

“So I have… I have a family again.” 

Aphmau nodded “Yeah! You’re gonna have a brother named Levin, you’re gonna have so many pets, you’re gonna have like… three aunts.” Aphmau was thinking of Zoey, Belladonna, and Kitten “And you’re gonna have me! Along with Laurence and Garroth… mostly Laurence for you.” Aphmau laughed. 

A tear rolled down Malachi’s cheek “Thank you… thank you so much.” 

Aphmau didn’t want to cry in front of this child so she kissed his forehead and told him to go to sleep before she went over to her sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep not ready for whatever was going to happen tomorrow. 

The next day Aphmau and Kitten, along with Malachi, went up to Malachi’s room to pick out toys and drawings he wanted to keep with him before he left his home. They also looked for things to keep the toys and drawings in because Dante’s duffle bag was full of things and Kitten and Aphmau’s bag were filled with things. They find out a little child-sized bag for Malachi to put all his things that he wanted in. 

Dante, Garroth, and Laurence were out looking for different ways to approach the Eastern Wolf Tribe to save Logan by looking at Kitten’s map that she brought with her and testing out different mechanics on  _ how _ they would get  _ inside _ the tribe. 

The group waited until night because they thought that not only would it be better to get Logan out at night when the werewolves were hopefully sleeping but Kitten told the group that Malachi probably hasn’t seen the sun in a very long time and it would be better for him if he was introduced into the world at night. The group agreed with Kitten on her statement. 

Later that night Aphmau was the last one to get all her things ready so she had to stay in the castle for a moment while everyone went outside and Malachi could leave the castle. 

Garroth knocked on the castle door “My lady… I hate to be the one to tell you this but there’s an issue with Malachi.” 

Aphmau snapped her head towards Garroth and went over to him “What do you mean there's a problem is he okay?” 

“Malachi can’t… he can’t leave this castle.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Garroth sighed “Kitten and I believe that his soul is so spiritually attached to this place that he can’t leave. He’s saying he wants to leave and come with us, he’s even crying about it saying he doesn’t want to be alone. He just can’t walk past the castle walls.” 

Aphmau looked past Garroth’s shoulder, Malachi was sitting in Laurence’s lap at the edge of the staircase that went to the doors of the castle while crying and sobbing into his shoulder while Laurence hugged him. “What do we do? Is there  _ anything _ that we can do?” 

Garroth shrugged “I don’t know. I’m not a Monk or a Priest that specializes in this kind of stuff. I came over here because Malachi and Kitten want to see you.” 

Aphmau looked back at her horse and then back at Garroth “Okay, can you grab my horse?”

Garroth nodded “Of course my lady.” He walked past Aphmau as Aphmau down the staircase down to Kitten and Dante who were talking and right next to Laurence and Malachi down on the snow. Laurence was wearing thick pants and a large snow jacket like both Kitten and Aphmau so she didn’t have to worry about him and Malachi didn’t seem to be affected by the snow. 

“This is horrible.” Aphmau said when she walked out to Dante and Kitten “Have you thought of anything that we can do?” 

“I’m thinking that we get a Monk or a Priest, a priest would be easier because Monks are vagabonds while Pries usually stay in one place.” 

“Vagabond is like someone who moves around a ton right?” Aphmau asked. 

Dante and Kitten nodded. “Yeah, Monks are self-taught wonders of the land while Priests usually are taught, and preach in the same area. They are different religions that Monks and Priest follow but they are both taught the same thing.” Dante answered. 

“Did you and Donna see any churches when you guys were running away?” 

Dante shook his head “No, but… I mean the only solution we could try to take for the time being wanders the fields and see if we can find anyone who can help us.” 

“Okay, but what are we going to do when we get that Monk or Priest. I’m not well versed in what they do exactly.” 

Kitten laughed “From the amount of reading you do I’m surprised you haven’t learned the secret of the universe.” 

Aphmau flicked Kitten’s arm. 

Kitten laughed again “Sorry, Monks and Priest can do exorcisms from the body and items. If we find a Monk or Priest we can exorcise Malachi out of this house.” 

“Do they have to have a certain religion they follow to work on Malachi? Like I know his parents and his worship or practiced the religion of the Aztecs since they are Aztecs. So do we need an Aztec Priest or something?” 

Kitten shook her head “No like I said Priest and Monks are taught the same thing but can practice different religions so as long as we find one that can do exorcism we’re good!” 

Aphmau nodded “Okay, I’m gonna talk to Malachi real quick and we’ll devise a plan after okay?” Dante and Kitten nodded and then went back to talking on what they were going to do. 

The snow crunched around and under Aphmau as she sat down in the wet and cold snow next to Laurence and Malachi. She grabbed Laurence’s freehand “Hey, is he okay?” She nodded her head towards Malachi. 

Malachi lifted his head off Laurence’s shoulder “I’m so sorry Aphmau!” He cried “I want to go with you, I do but it hurts every time I poke my arm through!”

Aphmau’s heart clenched as she lifted her hand off of Laurence’s and wiped Malachi’s tears with her thumb “I’m not going to leave you, Malachi, we’re going to find a way to fix this problem and then you can come live with me and your brother and your new dogs.” Aphmau smiled as she reassured Malachi that everything was going to be okay. 

“What’s wrong with me? Why am I like this?” He started crying again into Laurence’s shoulder. 

“What do you think we do Aph?” Laurence asked while rubbing Malachi’s back. 

“Kitten’s suggesting an exorcism from the castle. She’s the only one with magick so I trust her.” 

Laurence nodded “She might be right. I know I came looking for you but… you have Garroth and Kitten and if we can’t find a way for Malachi to leave I’d like to have your permission to stay behind and be with him.” 

Aphmau smiled softly “Of course Laurence, I wouldn’t stop you from doing what you want.” 

Laurence smiled “You hear the Malachi? We’re gonna perform an exorcism to get you out of the castle. Yaaay!” Laurence cheered softly. 

Malachi took his head off Laurence's shoulder “Will that… will that work? Really?” 

Laurence and Aphmau nodded. “We’ll need to find a Priest or Monk first to do that so Laurence is going to stay with you while we look.” 

Malachi wiped his own tears “Just… please come back for okay? I don’t want it to be like my parents when I was young and they left me. Promise you’ll come back for me.” 

“Promise.” 

Malachi smiled and tightly hugged Laurence’s neck. 

Aphmau helped Laurence stand up while also helping herself by pushing against Laurence to get herself up. Behind her, Garroth was holding Aphmau’s horse while talking to Kitten with Dante third-wheeling the conversation. 

Dante turned his head to see Laurence and Aphmau and smiled “Looks like we’re ready to head out to find a Monk or Priest!” He clapped his hands together. 

“Who this ‘we’, huh?” Laurence asked while placing Malachi down on the snow and letting him hold his finger. 

“Well, we are all going to find a Monk or Priest while Kitten watches Malachi.” 

Kitten looked at him offendedly “Excuse me?” 

“Are you a guard?” Garroth asked suspected. 

“Umm.” Dante looked at Laurence, Kitten, Garroth with fear in his eyes “Y-Yes sir I’m a new guard fresh out of training, my name is Dante Zhou.” 

“I don’t think you ever told Dante your guy’s names?” Aphmau asked Laurence and Garroth. 

“Ha! I’ll do it! This is lover boy 1” She pointed at Garroth “And this is lover boy 2.” She pointed at Laurence. 

Garroth’s body tensed “My name Garroth Ro- nope and that’s Laurence Zvahl. Kitten is stupid.” 

“Shut up.” Kitten retorted.

“Wait oh my Esmund! Are you  _ the _ Garroth Ro’meave and Laurence Zvhal?” Dante said with his eyes wide “Oh my Esmund! You guys were in the top of the class for your year, you both made it to the successor list! If a member of the Jury of Nine happened to fall either one of you would replace them. You guys were so amazing!”

“I never knew that!” Aphmau put her hands on her hips and stared between Laurence and Garroth. 

“HA! Finally! About time someone recognized me. I forgot that you made that list too, that means you like crazy strong. We should spar sometime.” Laurence elbowed Garroth. 

“I’d love to, but let's not let Dante here slide. Dante if you’re a new guard shoulder you have a sword and shield combo like every other new guard?” He pointed towards the shield on his back and tapped the sword in his sheath. 

“My style of fighting is more suited towards this weapon set and as a Japanese man I was taught to use this type of weaponry.” 

“Oh cool, aren’t you Asian Garroth? Why don’t you use some Asian type sword.” 

Even through his helmet, Aphmau knew that Garroth was giving Laurence a dead stare “I do have a Unggeom which is a single-edged longsword and mostly used by Koreans which I am one. But, my father didn’t like embracing his heritage and was very happy when his blonde hair and blue eyes transferred over to me, unlike my brothers. It made me look more… white.” 

Everyone was silent after Garroth spilled some of his childhood out. 

“Oh well um, the more time we waste on talking the less time we have to get Malachi out of here and save Logan so let’s go.” 

Laurence nodded “Okay cool. Aphmau, Dante, Garroth, and Kitten I advised that you guys head in four separate directions South, West, North, and East, and if you don’t see anything for a few miles come back and report it here. Worst case is I stay here while you guys save Logan.” 

The group nodded and got on their horses. 

“I’ll go South,” Aphmau called out. 

“West,” Garroth called. 

“East I guess,” Dante said. 

“And I get North, cool.” Kitten laughed and positioned herself correctly on her horse before Aphmau galloped out of the castle walls and into their respective directions. 

The wind and snow slapped against Aphmau’s face and body as she looked around the snowy area to where anyone signs of life besides animals could be. She had spotted some Eastern werewolves in the trees only moments before and the heavy wind and snow weren’t helping her from getting away.

Aphmau’s hands were hurting from how hard she was gripping her horse's reins. A harsh pain filled her back, liquid dripped down her back and she fell to the snowy floor. Aphmau quickly unsheathed her sword and turned around to spot a furious werewolf prowling over to its prey. She got up and sliced the werewolf’s neck open splattering blood all over her body. 

“WHY!?” She yelled at the twitching werewolf body “I WANT TO BE NICE TO YOU BUT YOU’RE MAKING IT SO HARD!” she yelled on her knees before weakly getting back on her horse and spotting a mostly empty mountain. 

Aphmau looked around the area that she was in for about an hour, before climbing up the mountain she spotted with her horse. She couldn’t patch herself up since she didn’t have any medical supplies so she just tied a blanket around her back and put her jacket back on. She had been scouting the valley below her while on the mountain to play it safe after she was thinking about going down the mountain but spotted three Eastern werewolves who were sniffing with their noses tilted upwards.

She held onto her horse's reins as she walked around the surface of the mountain “Do you think we’ll find anything?” Aphmau asked her horse. Her horse neighed as a response. 

“I wish you could talk,” Aphmau said to her horse and fed it an apple. The horse just neighs again. 

Aphmau’s eye caught a glimpse of what looked to be a snowy owl. She slowly approached the animal while holding the regions of her horse. 

As she got closer to the animals to find her guess to be correct and that it was an owl. She crouched down letting go of her horse’s reins to put her hands under the tiny owl. When she lifted the owl it freaked out and fell back on the snowy floor, Aphmau saw that one of the owl’s wings were crooked. 

“Aww, is your wing okay?” She asked the owl. Taking off her hand to expose it to the icy cold weather she lightly touched the owl’s wing, her hand started glowing a faint purple and she felt the crooked wing slowly going back to normal. 

Her horse screamed out and galloped away from Aphmau and the little owl in the middle of Aphmau’s healing process. Aphmau’s head snapped back to see why the horse ran away from her, a pack of wolves started surrounding Aphmau and this little owl. 

“Please no.” She whimpered “I can’t.” Her hand slowly made its way to Aphmau’s sword which was back in its sheath. 

The wolf growled making Aphmau flinch and her hand moved away from her sword “Please don’t do this.” The wolves began to sniff the air and growled louder at Aphmau, she knew why they were growling at her “I didn’t mean to kill one of them. They were attacking me!” She yelled in defense. 

Three of the werewolves on her left feel to the ground with blood spilling out of their bodies. A man with no shirt, a black jacket, ripped black pants, black boots, a red bandana covering his eyes, and tan skin that wasn’t being affected by the hard weather. 

The man then began to kill all of the werewolves surrounding Aphmau leaving their carcasses in the same circle that they were in when they surrounded Aphmau. 

He stabbed the last werewolf in the chest and turned towards Aphmau, covered in blood and breathing heavily. 

“Were you bitten?” He's husky and deep. 

Aphmau wiped the blood from her face with her glove “Who are you? Why in the world would you do this.” 

He walked over the dead werewolf “Were you bitten?” The man asked again, snatching Aphmau’s arm pulling her upwards.

She slapped his hand away “No! I wasn’t bitten.” She yelled in the man's face “Who are you?”

The man scoffed “I’m glad for once I don’t have to sit around and wait for someone to turn. You better be careful out there. The Eastern Werewolf tribe has gone through a major population boom for some unknown reason.” 

“For your information, I am very careful also don’t tell me what to do.” 

The man fixed his bandana, his black sword was almost half his size but he managed to fix it into his sheath behind his back. “Sure you are, you shouldn’t let little owls distract you from your surroundings if that is the case. That little guy there has been nothing but tro--”

The sound of werewolves howling exploded into the air. 

Aphmau and the man looked around but spotted no werewolves. The man looked back at Aphmau “They’re calling for their tribe. I must go now.” The man turned around ready to leave.

“Wait.” Said abruptly. 

The man turned back around to look at Aphmau. 

“Do you know where the nearest village is?” 

The man nodded “Head South for a few more miles and you’ll see a small campsite with people.” The man said before fleeing off into the night not letting Aphmau say ‘goodbye’ or ‘thank you’. 

Aphmau stood there frozen in place. She didn’t know who that man was but all she knew was that he saved her life and she didn’t even get to say thank you. She looked down at the little owl and slowly picked it up, this time it didn’t freak out and she hugged it against her chest with her hands “I don’t have a horse so you’re going to be my animal campaign.” She told the owl and headed off in the direction that the strange man told her to go. 

_ I shouldn’t trust him. _ She thought  _ But he was nice. _ She knew how much of a wrong decision it was trusting a mysterious man who had just killed a small pack of werewolves was but deep down in her gut she trusted this man. 

The fact that the blood from her blanket had now stuck to her skin and one of her hands was exposed to the cold weather wasn’t helping her trip at all but, she kept thinking of Malachi and how happy he would be when she found a Monk or Priest and they set him free. She knew that at this point in her small trip that she wasn’t going to find a Monk or Priest anywhere. 

As she pressed forward she saw the faint warm glow of a hanging lantern that outlined a small cottage. Aphmau’s heart filled with glee as she picked up speed and was soon running towards the small cottage. She ran through tree leaves and bushes until she reached the small pathway that went to the house. 

An old-looking woman with frizzy grey hair was walking towards the small house, she was wearing a blue dress that feathered out towards the end while wearing a small white corset and pink heeled shoes. She walked next to a horse that looked fairly similar to Aphmau’s horse. 

Aphmau stepped onto the path “Excuse me?” She asked the woman. 

The woman turned around and gasped “Oh my! Are you okay?” She raced towards Aphmau. 

Aphmau almost started crying “I’m okay I’m okay, just hurt badly.” Aphmau turned around a little to show the woman her back. 

The woman gasped again “Poor thing! Where in the world are you coming from?”

“Bright Port.” 

“Oh my, what are you doing out here? Get inside. Get inside.” She lightly grabbed Aphmau’s hand and brought her into the small cottage, setting her down on the couch before grabbing tea and soup that she already had ready. The woman then grabbed a wet cloth for Aphmau to wipe off the blood before going outside for a bit then coming back inside to take care of Aphmau. 

Aphmau slowly took her jacket off and untied the blanket from her back peeling it away from her skin. She placed the small snowy owl in her jacket so Mira wouldn’t see it. Three large claw marks were a deep red color and the skin around them was red.

The woman gasped once more and took the slightly bloodied cloth “My dear, turn around for me.” Aphmau did as told and turned around to face her back towards the woman. 

The women's nimble fingers lifted Aphmau’s shirt carefully before applying the wet cloth to Aphmau’s wounds. The sting was only temporary as the wounds got used to the slight pressure and wetness of the cloth, Aphmau could feel the wounds that felt weirdly warm cooling down and feeling better from only the water. 

“My name is Mira by the way.” The old woman said “Yours?” She asked. 

Aphmau held back a gasp from the pressure that Mira applied to her back “My name is Aphmau Shalashaska, the Lord of Phoenix Drop. It’s a small village but it’s getting bigger.” 

The old woman laughed “I can’t believe I’m currently tending to the wounds of a Lord, it’s crazy!” 

“Heh, thank you for this.” 

The coldness of medical gel was applied to Aphmau’s back making her hold back a gasp “No problem sweetheart! I’m happy to help anytime.” The stickiness of medical tape then wrapped around Aphmau’s back over her wounds. 

Aphmau grabbed one of the warm teacups that Mira had laid out in front of her and began drinking the warm mint tea. 

“Those markings are something, how did you get them?” Mira asked Aphmau after putting her shirt back down. 

“My wounds? Eastern werewolves attacked me-” 

“No, I assumed that those werewolves attacked you I mean those  _ other _ markings. The pretty ones that go around your entire back and as I can see, your face.” Mira laughed. 

“Oh, I don’t know how I got them, I just… got them.” 

“Well, they’re very pretty.” Mira stood up “You can eat and drink what you want I’ll get you another shirt to wear.” 

Aphamu nodded and took another sip of her tea as Mira walked away from Aphmau and went into one of the rooms that were in Mira’s house. Aphmau ate some of the soup that Mira had laid out that tasted somewhat of mushroom soup which Aphmau didn’t enjoy but she ate what she had. 

Mira came out of one of the rooms holding a blue long sleeve shirt. She handed it to Aphmau before sitting back down on the couch and grabbing a teacup for herself “Now, what are you doing here in our little camp here?” 

Aphmau looked at the woman questioningly as she put the blue shirt on top of her already existing shirt which she didn’t take off. “What do you mean camp? I thought that this was some type of village.” 

Mira shook her head and drank some of the tea before answering Aphmau “Oh no, have you heard of traveling camps?” Aphmau shook her head “Well, there are many campsites like this one where vagabonds from every trade come and go as they please. Only a few people ever stay stationary at a camp even then sometimes camp owners trade sites so they can travel.” 

“Huh, that sounds… tiring.” Aphmau cringed. 

“To a Lord such as yourself I’m sure it does but… unlike you, we’re free to rule and work together. Not many people are nice you're very lucky you ran into me when you did. Now, why are you here?” Mira asked again. 

“Oh, I’m trying to find a Monk or Priest that can perform an exorcism to get something out of a house,” Aphmau explained. 

The woman's eyes lit up “We have a Monk in our little campsite here! He is a bit… crazy though, he also has a hard time getting people to sign for him, also he talks a lot, and has crazy hair.” 

“Wow, that dude sounds… interesting.” Aphmau laughed. 

“He’s not so bad once you get to know him, but he’s the only Monk that works for cheap. Plus not many Monks come out here, if you want to hire him you can go look for him in the camp just follow the gravel path.” 

Aphmau nodded “By the way, did you happen to come across a horse by any chance?” Aphmau said as she stood up from the couch and grabbed her gigantic snow jacket. Her back screamed with pain but she didn’t mention that to Mira. 

“Oh! Yes, I did actually! If it is your horse your welcome to take it off the fence post I tied it to. It was nice meeting you Lord Aphmau.”

Aphmau smiled while putting on her jacket and putting the small snowy owl into one of the inside pockets of her jacket “It was nice meeting you too Mira. Maybe I’ll see you again.” Aphmau said before walking out of the house and waving goodbye to the nice old lady. 

Aphmau walked out of the house and cold harsh weather slapped her in the face. Her hair whipped violently around in the air as she tried her hardest to put her long thick hair in the small hoodie that was on her jacket. She managed to do the task and get her hair inside the hood and then put the hood on. Her eye caught the horse tied to the fence post that was in front of Mira’s house, Aphmau walked over to the horse and saw the two knapsacks that Aphmau had clipped onto her house. 

“Why in the world did you run away!” She talked through her teeth “You were supposed to protect me!” She joked as she untied the horse from the fence post and fed it some food from one of her bags. Shen progressed forward down the gravel path while holding the reins to her horse, which she still didn’t have a name for. 

When she made it into camp she immediately knew which person was the Monk. He was bald with the tattoo of a flower covering most of his head surface. He was wearing loose-fitting clothes that seemed to fall off his body. He was singing a song on his guitar so a couple of children were playing tag. He had deep cyan colored eyes and bushy brown eyebrows. 

Aphmau approached the Monk with her horse “Hello, are you a Monk?” She asked the man. 

The man's face lit up “You are in luck! Did you know I was a Monk? Oh yes! Oh yes! I am the best.” 

“Oh, my Irene.” Aphmau cringed “Please don’t… please don’t tell me you speak in rhyme.” Aphmau rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. 

“Hm? No, I don’t but I can if you won’t!” the man strummed his guitar.

Aphmau sighed and cringed again “Irene you should’ve let me die back there oh my gods.” She muttered to herself. 

“Now, sugar tree what can I do for thee?” The man asked. 

Aphmau sighed, she then explained to the Monk Malachi’s predicament and how she wanted the little ghost child to come with her. 

“Oh yes, I see… you mean to set the childfree. Well, that is indeed something I can do… for just the right amount which will be between me and you.” The man rhymed. 

Aphmau rolled her eyes “How much do you charge?” She asked. 

“350.” 

“350!? Excuse me?” 

“That’s how much. Don’t blame me, blame the trees.” 

“I’m going to kill myself,” Aphmau said before digging through one of her bags and finding her small purse which she kept her money in and counted $350. After counting the money she handed it to the Monk. 

“Wow! You’re able to pay me now? Well then… let’s do it! Lead the way, quickly let’s move it!” The man got out of his chair and swung the guitar over his back. 

Aphmau sighed and got on her horse, the man followed right after and climbed on behind Aphmau lightly holding onto her waist to make sure he didn’t fall off.

Right before whipped the reins of her horse “What’s your name? I never asked.” 

The man nodded “My name is Damian, but I’m not a Mesopotamian!” The man laughed. 

Aphmau sighed and whipped the reins of her horse. Her horse galloped through the harsh snow with ease, unlike before. The weather was a tad less harsh then it was when she left Malachi’s castle so she was happy about that. She had a strange feeling about Damian that she didn’t like but she wanted to believe that someone like him didn’t have any harsh or bad intentions. 

The falling snow tickled Aphmau’s face as it landed on her eyelashes and nose, it was nothing like before when she could barely get her horse through the snow. As Aphmau made it through the snow on her horse she saw the faint outline of Malachi’s castle and her heart filled with glee that she got back within two hours. 

She pointed towards the castle “Damian! That’s the castle over there!” 

Damian looked over Aphmau’s shoulder and smiled “It looks big! I can’t imagine a child living there!” Damian yelled through the snow. 

“I know right!” Aphmau said, “You’re gonna meet Malachi in a second!” She wiped the reins again to tell her horse to continue. 

Aphmau’s horse slid in front of the large staircase that went to the entrance of the castle. The blurry image of all her friends crowded around each other while the small Malachi stood in the middle came into Aphmau’s view as her horse made it up the snowy staircase. 

“Aphmau? APHMAU!” Kitten yelled and ran to her friend. 

Aphmau stopped her horse and jumped off her horse so she could hug Kitten tightly “You guys have no idea what I went through.” Aphmau laughed. 

She was soon joined by Garroth and Laurence who hugged Aphmau as well, Laurence lips lightly grazed Aphmau’s neck making her body tense and her face a light red. 

Dante picked Malachi up and walked over to Aphmau “We thought you had died.” Dante said. 

Kitten stopped hugging to slap Dante’s arm “Why would you say that stupid!” 

“Well, I wanted her to know!” Dante argued. 

The sound of snow crunching came from behind Aphmau. 

The group looked behind Aphmau as she turned around. “Damian.” Aphmau said and turned around to look at the group “This is Damian, the Monk.” 

A smile spread across Malachi’s face “You got a Monk. I knew you could do it!” Malachi said. 

“I and Laurence were very worried about you Aphmau and... What happened to your jacket?” Garroth asked touching the parts of the jacket where the Eastern Werewolf had scratched Aphmau. 

Aphmau shuttered “I can tell you guys later right now we have somewhere to be and an exorcism to get out of the way.” 

Damian had a slight smile on his face “Malachi… I finally found you.” He looked at Malachi with a devilish grin. 

Dante’s grip on Malachi tightened. 

“I’ve searched for you for years and years and now… I’ve finally found you and your castle.” Damian wasn’t rhyming anymore. His hands started making a circle shape in the air “Let’s do this.” 

“What?!” Aphmau said. 

Kitten moved in front of the group with her hands outstretched “No one freak outlet he does his thing!” 

Damian’s hands started glowing as his hands moved faster and faster until everything turned and bright yellow color. He whipped his hands backward, the bright yellow color consumed everything.

Malachi fell out of Dante’s hands as he screamed in pain. Laurence ran towards Damian but Kitten punched him in the face “DON’T!” She yelled. 

Laurence fell backward as he grabbed his nose, Aphmau ran to Laurence’s side “Kitten what the hell!?” 

Damian put his hands up in defense as everything went back to its normal color “My name is Damian Yale, a far descendant of Thomas Yale the man who knocked you off the balcony and killed you almost ten decades ago. I and my family have been searching for you for a very  _ very _ long time.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Monk use powers like that,” Dante said aggressively. 

“I’m not a Monk, nor has anyone in my family ever been. I’m a magical and spiritual therapist like Thomas Yale.” 

“What did you do?” Aphmau asked. 

“I set him free, I never came here to hurt him and I can tell that many people have hurt you before but… I would never hurt someone who wants to just be free.” Damian turned his attention to the little boy who was getting up from his screaming fit. Damian crouched down on the snow to talk to Malachi “You died over nine hundred years ago at the hands of my ancestor Thomas. Your power made you a magicks user and that made people scared as magicks were a new concept to many people. Your parents sent you to Thomas to cure you due to your power causing many nightmares in the village your parents were Lords in, if they didn’t send you here then they might’ve had to execute you.” 

Malachi looked like he was about to start sobbing. 

“They only wanted to help you control your power, Malachi. They loved you so much, Thomas wanted nothing more than to help you as well. Being around you though… it made him insane with his fears and he soon began to fear you. In the process of losing his mind, he shoved you not knowing that the balcony was behind you.” 

Malachi looked at Aphmau with tears in his eyes then back at Damian “Is this… is this true?” 

Damian nodded “Your parents sought out a magicks user who cursed my entire family tree. We were cursed to always hear the screams and crying that you produced when you died but now… now everything feels right and I hope you feel it too.” Damian smiled and lightly hugged the small child before standing up and looking at the group. 

“I’m sorry.” Kitten said “I hope you have a nice lift now that this curse is gone from you. I wish I had told you sooner Damian.” Kitten smiled. 

Damian nodded “Malachi be free now. I am sorry for what happened to you, I wish I would have been there to save you. At least now I can deliver you from your fears. Goodbye.” Damian smiled and threw his guitar in front of it and began to strum a song while walking away from the group and disappearing into the snowy land. 

The group stood there in silence as they watched Damian leave while strumming his guitar. Dante had grabbed Malachi and was now holding the little ghost child in his arms. 

“I just want to go to bed.” Malachi quietly cried. 

“Kitten, why the hell did you punch me!?” Laurence said in shock “You did that nothing!” 

Kitten stared at Laurence “You were gonna hurt him dumbass! If you hurt him Malachi wouldn’t have been set free.” 

“Did you know that Damian dude?” Aphmau asked. 

Kitten took a deep breath “No, he knew me though.” 

“What?” Garroth questioned. 

Dante stood next to the group with Malachi in his arms “Malachi is tired right now and I think we should go to sleep and then go to the Eastern Wolf Tribe in the morning.” 

“The morning?” Garroth asked, “Do you think that’s the best option with Malachi.” 

“I don’t know but we need to save Logan as soon as possible so we should head out in the morning.” 

“Malachi, do you feel okay?” Aphmau asked, “Are you okay after all this.” 

Malachi sniffled “I’m just really tired. I have a new family now so that’s all that matters.” 

Aphmau stood up and kissed Malachi’s head “Okay, I love you Malachi you can go to bed now.” 

Dante nodded and took Malachi inside the castle he once called home. Aphmau turned to her group. 

“Let’s all go to bed. I’ll take care of your nose Laurence and then tomorrow we can go out and find Logan.” Aphmau said.

The group nodded “I just need to pass out.” Kitten laughed. 

“By the way,” Aphmau dug inside her jacket pocket and took out the snowy owl who seemed to be doing better “I have an owl.” 

The group just looked at her weird before shrugging and going along with it.

The group went inside the castle to get ready to go to bed. Aphmau took some of Dante’s medical supplies and wrapped up his nose and put cream and ice on the area where it was starting to bruise or red.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is a little shorter than the rest but I hope you guys still like it <3

Aphmau’s arms stuck to her side as she stared at the wooden ceiling. The feeling of sleep long gone from her body as the feeling of dread and anxiety-filled its place. Though Zane, Zenix, Kiki, and Nicole filled her mind, she worried about her friends and Zenix and she worried about Zane’s next move once he realized that she was long gone from the village of Bright Port and wasn’t heading back there for a long time. Aphmau sighed as she picked herself up out of the sleeping bag and outside the castle to feel the cold air moving around her body. 

She had thought about Zenix in a very long time and the fact that they passed by the place where she found out he had betrayed Phoenix Drop was terrifying. Zenix had been wiped from her memory since she never wanted to experience those feelings of death and dread ever again. 

The sound of crunchy snow came behind her, Aphmau turned around to see who was sneaking up on her. 

“Garroth?” She asked and walked a few feet towards him “What are you doing out here, it’s cold.” Garroth’s golden curls flowed in the wind, he was in normal clothes for once like a sweater, thick sweatpants, and a blue shirt. He had his sheath on though along with his sword somethings you just couldn’t give away. 

Garroth huffed out a laugh “I could ask you the same thing. Is there something on your mind my lady?” 

Aphmau took a deep breath “Yes, actually there is something on my mind.” 

“Feel free to confide in me, my lady. Is this something you can talk about? I understand that we haven’t been able to talk a lot since we arrived.” Garroth’s fingers grazed Aphmau’s. 

“Zane wants to marry me and I don’t know why.” Aphmau looked down at the white snow. 

Garroth’s finger twitched and his body language read angry “He… he wouldn’t. I refuse to let him do this to you! This is absolute madness!”

“Why is he doing this? I can understand he might just want to mess with us or try and scare me but… marriage? I just don’t get it.” 

“Zane doesn’t love people… I should know that so we can cross that off the list. Zane had reasons behind what he does and he never moves without a purpose. He’s either wanting to get to me through you.” 

“Why would marrying me benefit him in getting you? That doesn’t make any sense, I’m so sick of Zane at this point I would mind killing him I swear to Irene.” 

“I am as well my lady… I no longer think of him as my brother. He’s a manipulator and he’s doing this for some type of profit. I… I care about you Aphmau and he knows I would never let you marry him so he’s threatening me.” 

“Why did you run away from O’Khasis in the first place?” The thought of Garroth’s family got Aphmau’s gears turning. Why would someone with a family just run away unless the family was terrible? 

“You know the answer already. I was being forced into marriage and I didn’t want to be, it’s simple.” Garroth answered, obviously uncomfortable with how this conversation was going.

“I don’t think a symbol of peace becoming a tyrant is very simple Garroth,” Laurence said, he was leaning against the open door of the castle. 

Garroth only turned his head to the side “Excuse me?” He asked.

“You heard me,” Laurence said as he walked towards Garroth who was now fully facing him. Laurence was also wearing normal clothes for the first time in front of Aphmau, long brown pants with a white button-up collared shirt. His hair was in a small man bun with parts of his bangs sticking out. Laurence’s sheath and sword were also on him.

“Laurence I thought you were asleep? What are you doing here?” Aphmau asked as she crossed her arms across her body. 

“All good guards sleep with one eye open. Now Garroth, were you ever going to let Aphmau know?” Laurence turned his attention back to Garroth. 

“She doesn’t need to know anything.” 

“What don’t I need to know? Is it about your family?” Aphmau questioned. Laurence’s sheath was on along with having his sword in it like he was preparing for a fight. Garroth’s body was tense all over and his hand was slightly hovering over the handle of his sword. 

“It’s his father.” Laurence chided. 

“It doesn't affect-” 

Laurence’s hand clapped against his side “Do  _ not _ fucking say that it doesn’t affect her because it’s about to affect everyone! If we don’t all know about it it’s going to sting a lot worse when things go south.” Laurence stared directing into Garroth’s eyes. 

Garroth was quiet. 

“When will you wake up? They are allying an ALLIANCE! of villages. How long before the lovely land of O’Khasis will convince that alliance to make them overseer, then an actual monarchy!? Huh?” Laurence yelled in Garroth’s face. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. That won’t happen, I won’t let it happen.” Garroth’s fingers twitched over his sword. His voice was cracking like he was losing his strength and confidence. 

“But it’s already happening! You can’t stop ANYTHING GARROTH! They’ve swarmed Bright Port and imposed a FUCKING CURFEW! How long till Bright Port falls under their pressure and Phoenix Drop is next huh?” Laurence yelled. 

“WILL YOU SHUT IT LAURENCE!” Garroth yelled “YOU DO NOT GET TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! You have  _ no _ idea what you're talking about and you better stop before you get yourself hurt.” Garroth threatened. 

“Don’t you dare talk to me like I’m some apprentice guard to you. From what I learned you have such a good reputation with those.” Venom seemed to drip out of Laurence’s mouth. 

Garroth’s breath hitched as Aphmau gasped and covered her mouth. 

Garroth unsheathed his sword at the same time Laurence did. Right before their swords clashed Laurence dove under and swiped Garroth’s head down bringing him to the ground. Laurence had the upper hand as he pressed his emerald sword down on Garroth’s throat as Garroth’s sword blocked the attack. Garroth kicked Laurence’s stomach knocking him to the ground with a groan, Garroth got on top of Laurence bringing his sword down an inch above his throat.

“If you wanted to fight me Garroth you could’ve just said so.” Laurence teased. 

Garroth lowered the sword, letting the sharpest point lightly touch Laurence’s Adam's apple. 

“Will you two stop it!” Aphmau screamed and kicked Garroth’s sword out of his hand making his hand flinch into a fist shape ready to punch Aphmau right before his body realized that Aphmau had kicked his hand “I’m not having the two men I care about to kill each other!” She gave a disapproving look at both of the men. 

Garroth stood up over Laurence not bothering to help him up. Garroth went over to grab his sword as Laurence stood up and brushed himself off. 

Aphmau stood her ground as the two men collected themselves, she was breathing heavily and she felt tears collect in her eyes. 

Laurence hit his shoulder against Garroth as he was walking past him “You shouldn’t be seen like…  _ this _ in front of Aphmau. I’m going back inside, take this time to cool off and talk to Aphmau. Lord to Lord.” Laurence hissed out before walking back into the castle and going back to their area of the castle. 

Garroth’s breathing was heavy and his shoulders were slightly shaking as he looked down at the snow, clenching and unclenching his fist. 

Aphmau walked over to Garroth and held one of his hands. He was crying “Garroth… Garroth look at me.” She lifted his chin with her finger but he just looked down again at the snow as tears fell from his eyes. 

“Laurence is right.” He said weakly as Aphmau embraced him in a hug “Gods Laurence is right.” 

Apmau rubbed her friends back “What is he right about?” She could feel Garroth’s erratic heartbeat and her light brown face flushed. 

“I shouldn’t have lost my temper. My lady, I’m so sorry.” Garroth said on Aphmau's shoulder.

Aphmau pulled away and lifted Garroth’s chin so he could look at her, Garroth looked down at the 4’11 woman and a small smile showed on his face. “Garroth it’s okay, I’m not mad at you at all. You shouldn’t have lost your temper, yes but you just wanted to keep me safe. Right?” 

Garroth nodded “I want you to be safe I… I want everyone in Phoenix Drop to be safe and the possibility of war is… isn’t safe.” 

Aphmau put her hands on Garroth’s face “I understand. As your Lord, I should know if we need to prepare for war but as your friend… thank you for trying to protect me.” She smiled. 

Garroth wiped his tears and took a deep breath “My father is Garte Ro’meave, he is the Lord of O’Khasis as you know. When I was younger my father was caring and wise, I looked up to him even and dreamed of becoming a Lord like him. One day… he fell very ill, he had a near-death experience is what the doctors said. After that day he changed… dramatically. He no longer cared about his people, only the pursuit of power.” Garroth explained “Zane was very young and impressionable around this time and he began to take those horrible traits that my father gained. Zane had already exhibited traits of being a young psychopath so this didn’t help.” 

“Garroth I’m… I’m so sorry I didn’t know.” Aphmau said, shocked. 

Garroth spilled out more of his life to Aphmau “One day I decided I wanted to take a break, I got out of O’Khasis by attending the Guard Training Academy under the guise that I was training to serve my father. When I completed my training and was about to go home I received a letter from my father telling me that upon my arrival I was to engage the daughter of Scaleswind for a peace treaty between the two village-states. I was horrified at this so I… I faked my death and ran away.” 

“Garroth. There was so much more than I expected. I'm so sorry your father was a total  _ jerkface _ .” Aphmau said 

Garroth laughed “My lady you don’t have to say anything, I’m afraid my actions have caused a major rift in our future. Zane knows where I am, therefore our father knows where I am. O’Khasis is seeking to make my father king of the land… which means that things won’t be the same in our village.” Garroth held Aphmau’s hands. 

“Why in the world is this in your hands? You shouldn’t have to carry all that weight.” 

Garroth sighed “He feels that I should take the throne of O’Khasis to stop my father from continuing this pointless war. He’s right.” 

“Garroth…” 

“I don’t want to do it but, I have to.” 

“We can find another way! It doesn’t always have to be the worst option.” Aphmau exclaimed. 

“If you think of another way please let me know. But after we save Logan and make our return to Phoenix Drop I think it would… I think it would be the best thing if I go to O’Khasis to speak with my father.” 

“Then I and Laurence are going with you. I know that you guys just had a fight but I don’t think he would want you to do this on your own. I don’t want you to do this on your own.” Aphmau said sternly. 

Garroth let go of Aphmau’s hand in shock “My lady, I don’t want anything bad to happen to you  _ or _ Laurence. I’m very fortunate that whatever made Zane have to return home but, our luck will run out soon. It always does.” 

“We’re still going with you.” Aphmau crossed her arms.

“I cannot stop you though I wish I could. Let’s put this conversation aside right now, if you two decide to come with me when this is done we can discuss it then. For now, I’m going to cool down out here.” 

Aphmau smiled and let her hands fall to her side “Of course. Please come inside when you feel okay and comfortable talking to Laurence.” 

“Thank you my lady for listening to me. Your beautiful smile always makes me feel better. Now please… get some sleep for tomorrow.” 

Aphmau nodded and hugged Garroth one more time before heading inside the castle where she saw Laurence sitting down in his sleeping bag with his head between his knees. 

Aphmau sat down next to him in her sleep bag and playfully sighed. “I think at this point I’m amazing at consoling people.” 

Laurence’s shoulders shook with laughter “Gods…” He picked his head up “I’m so stupid.” 

“Ehhh… only sometimes.” She laughed.

Laurence pretended like he had been shot in the chest “Ouch!” The two laughed before Laurence went to have a serious face on “I thought. Since I became a Shadow Knight I’ve become more… impatient and think less. I’m always waiting for something to happen and I can get angry easily… It’s hard to describe.”

Aphmau rubbed her face “Sometimes I forget your Shadow Knight. You act no differently. Besides that time when you were blind.” 

Laurence barked out a laugh “Sometimes it feels like I’m still blind. My transformation wasn’t complete though… to fulfill your Shadow Knight destiny you have to kill someone very close to you or a good handful of innocent people.” Laurence said it like it was nothing.

“Wow that’s… oh my Irene that’s terrible.” 

Laurence laughed “Yeah! You wanna know the worst part… you’re always aware of what you're doing. You can be such a good person at heart but that power it messes with your head so much. All you can do is stand and watch as your body does what your mind tells it  _ not _ to do. That’s why your friend Zenix lost control.” 

Aphmau gasped and grabbed Laurence’s arm “You know Zenix!?” 

Laurence nodded “Yeah. He was a Shadow Knight before me, the others would talk of him in such a positive way but he was the worst person ever. He was so powerful they gave him a fleet of Shadow Knights to control, he led them to slaughter villages far to the West. He then turned on his fleet, killing all of them and leaving no trace. Some Shadow Knights think that he ate them for more power, he then went completely crazy and now the Shadow Knight considers him a traitor.”

Aphmau’s eyes were glossy as her hand slowly fell off Laurence's arm “Not Zenix…”

Laurence intertwined his fingers with Aphmau’s “Hey, he’s not a concern right now. Our only concern right now is that I’m a major jerk and need to apologize to Garroth.” 

Aphmau laughed “Yeah, you guys were just mad at each other when you're mad you say things you wouldn’t usually say.” 

“I don’t I’ve ever seen you mad,” Laurence noted. 

“Because I don’t get mad at people. I don’t want people to look at me in this bad light, I want everyone to be happy.” She answered. 

“That’s not good though.” Laurence said with worried eyes “Sometimes you need to yell at people and tell them what's what.” 

Aphmau paused. She sighed and caught a glimpse of Dante sleeping “Dante’s sleeping like a baby.” She laughed “I’m surprised everyone slept through you and Garroth fighting.” 

Laurence giggled “Kitten and Dante aren’t very good guards then.” 

Aphmau barked out a laugh which was followed by her covering her mouth with her hand which made the two start laughing again. 

Garroth knocked on the wall behind Laurence and Aphmau softly “Hey.” He said quietly while looking towards the floor “I owe you an apology, Laurence.” 

Laurence turned around in his sleeping bag to look at Garroth from the floor “Bro, it’s me who should be saying sorry.” 

“But you're right about what you said. You were just worried about not only Phoenix Drop but Meteli as well.” Garroth looked up at Laurence.

_ I almost forgot Meteli existed. _ Aphmau thought  _ It’s been a while since I’ve been there. _

“Well, it’s what a guard does, worry. I know what Phoenix Drop means to you and I should’ve considered that before yelling at you bro.” 

“Yes but-” 

Dante banged his fist on the wooden floor and shot up in his sleeping bag “ARE YOU TWO GOING TO JUST POINT OUT THE OBVIOUS? DEAR ESMUND!” He yelled, “IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU GUYS ARE GONNA KISS LIKE WHAT THE FUCK!?”

Laurence collapsed on the floor as a result of laughing so hard, Garroth had to use the wall for support to stop himself from falling, and Aphmau grabbed her stomach in pain from how much she was laughing. 

“Dante.” Laurence said through laughing “Dante please oh my gods.” 

“I thought...I thought you were asleep dude!” Aphmau laughed “Why are you awake!?” 

“I’m  _ trying _ to sleep with one eye open here! No guard truly sleeps.” 

Garroth let out a squeak from how hard he was laughing “Dante if you ever do that again I swear.” He interrupted himself with his laughing “I swear I’m going to murder you.” 

“Can you guys just say sorry and go to sleep already, GODS!” Dante forcefully turned on his side away from the group laughing. 

“Okay… okay.” Laurence said while slowly getting up “Okay, Garroth I’m sorry.” 

Garroth took a deep breath “I’m…” Garroth covered his mouth with his fist to stop him from laughing “I’m sorry, sorry as well.” 

Aphmau clapped her hands “Yay! Now kiss the bride!” she joked. 

Laurence caressed Garroth’s face “Will you?” He said in a loving tone. 

Garroth gave him a deadpan look and moved his hand away “No.” He said bluntly and walked over to his sleeping bag to leave Laurence to pretend to be hurt. 

Aphmau, Garroth, and Laurence then all fell asleep one after another. 

Later that morning Malachi was left with Aphmau, Kitten, and the snowy owl which Malachi called ‘Owly’. The boys were outside getting things packed up like their backpacks, the sleeping bags, food, and with Malachi’s permission they were allowed to go through the castle and see if they needed anything. So far the only thing that the boys found were a ton of different big backpacks that they could put more things in which was good for them if they found valuable items on their trip. 

Kitten paused for a moment from playing with Malachi and Owly to look at Aphmau. She nudged the Hispanic woman “You know, maybe you should check upstairs.” 

Aphmau gave Kitten and confused look “What do you mean?” 

“I mean the boys didn’t go upstairs so maybe you should it wouldn’t hurt would it?” 

Aphmau shrugged “I guess not. Are you gonna take care of Malachi?” 

“I can take care of myself,” Malachi said matter of factly. 

Aphmau laughed “Yeah I understand but, your gonna look over Malachi right?” She asked again. 

Kitten nodded “I’m a cool dude.” 

Aphmau nodded and ruffled Malachi’s hair before she stood up and walked away from the group. She went up the main staircase and took a right into the big stone pillar, she went all the way up to the top of the pillar where she emerged at the top of it and could see almost the entire castle and miles forward. While scouting the area at the top of the watchtower the edge of what looked like someone standing on a balcony came into view. The balcony was at the back of the castle so Aphmau rushed down the pillar and to one of the openings that looked like it led to the back of the castle. 

When she reached a bordered off the door that looked to lead to the balcony she tore the wood off and the door pushed open under her fingers. 

In front of her was a wooden desk with a multitude of papers, books, and pens spread across the desk. The chair that sat behind the desk was worn and had multiple tears and rips in it, some spots were even moldy and caked in dirt. Two rusty guard statues sat behind the desk like they were guarding it. 

Aphmau's hand grazed the desk as she looked through the papers, they were all handwritten and the message of almost all of them was about magick and learning how to adapt to it. To her right, the entire wall was a gigantic bookcase with all the books about magick and different magick users. 

“They tried huh,” Aphmau said to herself as she put the paper done back on the desk. She looked to her left where two wooden doors hung off their hinges and were slowly rotting and decaying away. Aphmau carefully walked through the doors, snow-filled the small balcony floor, two decaying wooden benches sat across from each other and a rusty black and golden telescope stood next to the edge of the balcony. 

There was a small hole in the fencing in the middle of the balcony where the fence was broken with sharp edges on either side of where the hole was. Aphmau walked over to the hole and placed her hand on the existing fencing and looked down. Aphmau didn’t make any noise, her eyes started watering and her breath hitched. 

The bloodied body of what looked to be Malachi laid in the middle of the snowy floor beneath the balcony. The snow around the body was a deep red color like after all this time the body never decayed so Thomas could remember what he did. The body was in a weird position like all the bones in the body broke as soon as he hit the floor. 

“I’m sorry.” Aphmau snapped her head around to see someone sitting on one of the wooden benches. He had brown curly hair, turquoise eyes, and a somber face. He was in a white button-up shirt with a brown jacket over it, long brown pants, long white socks, and black shoes. He had a very feminine face like his eyelashes and lips looked very ladylike, he also had tons of piercings and tattoos all over his body. 

Aphmau stood there entranced instead of screaming her head off “Who are you?” 

“I’m just… I’m so sorry.” The man said again “I think you know who I am.” 

“Thomas Yale.” Aphmau said slowly “You killed Malachi.” 

The man had red tears streaming down his face almost like blood but not the consistency “I hope he has a good home now. I miss him.” 

“He will, he has me and my best friend Laurence.” Aphmau responded, “I hope he can forgive you one day.” 

Thomas smiled “I hope so too. Thank you by the way.” His voice was small and faint, Aphmau could barely hear it.

“It’s okay, rest easy now.” She smiled. 

“Thank you.” He said again before his body dissipated into the air. 

Aphmau let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She looked around the area one more time before heading back inside the room saying a mental goodbye to it and heading back down the stone watchtower, she passed by the dark library and walked down the right staircase to head down the main staircase. Her body was cold and scared for some reason even though the ghost or whatever of Thomas Yale didn’t want to hurt her. 

“I hate you by the way,” Aphmau said as she passed by Kitten and Malachi. 

“What why?” Kitten asked with a worried look. 

“I just do.” She said before walking out into the cold air. Garroth, Laurance, and Dante stood around in a circle talking to each other while holding onto their horses with each having three bags on them. The boys all had their guard uniforms on, it showed who had more money in their village, Garroth’s uniform was shiny, it always looked brand new, and it looked very professional. Laurance’s looked more casual, it looked like an adventure outfit, it could easily get torn or ripped. Dante’s looked very handmade, some small tears in it were sewn back together with thread that didn’t match, and there were small patches of fabric that didn’t match the rest of the uniform. 

“Hey, are we ready to go.” 

Dante turned his head “Oh yeah if you just grab Kitten and Malachi I can get your guys' horse's over here.” 

Aphmau nodded and headed back into the castle to grab Malachi and Kitten, Malachi put all his toys and crayons in one of the many backpacks the boys found and the group headed outside the find Dante pulling to horses out from the trees that lined the pathway. 

The group all got on their respective horses, with Malachi sitting in front of Aphmau, and followed Dante into the SouthEast direction. 

The boys had been bickering for half an hour while Aphmau was walking around the camp in circles just trying to calm herself down. Kitten was sitting under a makeshift tent with Malachi playing with his toys. 

“We had one ONE direction to go in! How could you get lost?! HOW!?” Laurance yelled. 

“Well forgive me if I wasn’t paying close enough attention to direction WHILE I WAS FLEEING FOR MY LIFE AND PROTECTING DONNA!” 

“You two need to calm down.” Garroth said, “We’ll find a way to the Wolf tribe, I’m sure we can’t be too far.” 

“Who’s side are you on, Garroth?” Laurance said, “I thought you would have my back.” 

“I’m on Aphmau’s side and from the looks of it she doesn’t seem concerned with your petty squabble,” Garroth answered. 

“Garroth is correct!” she called out to the boys. 

“See,” Garroth said matter of factly.

Laurance lightly pushed Garroth’s arm “I’m also on Aphmau’s side! I just don’t want her out in the cold any longer than she needs to be. Aphmau you should cuddle up next to me.” Laurance winked. Garroth’s body went tense. 

“Aww that’s sweet Laurance, but no.” She smiled and patted Laurance’s back. 

Laurance smiled and rolled his eyes “One day you’ll love me.” 

Aphmau scoffed. 

“She can… she can take care of herself, Laurance.” Garroth stuttered. 

“What? Jealous Garroth? It’s okay you can cuddle with the horses.” Kitten barked out a laugh. 

“I’m gonna make your faces cuddle with the ground,” Dante said. 

“Woow. Big talk coming from a guard who just finished training school.” Kitten laughed. 

“Why are you in this conversation, you're not even a guard.” Dante shook his hands in front of him. 

“Shut up,” Kitten said bluntly and rolled her eyes at him. 

“ENOUGH!” Garroth yelled making everyone flinch and pause. “We need to find some high ground and try to find anything.”

“By the way, I was just joking about Aph being delicate.” Laurance punched Garroth’s arm. 

The guard sighed “I know.” He said deadpan. 

“You guys are funny!” Malachi laughed. 

Aphmau looked up to find a hill near the camp that she could climb. “There’s a hill over there.” Aphmau pointed out “I can go over there and look around if that’s okay?” 

Garroth looked in the direction Aphmau was pointing in “Oh I guess so, please be careful my lady.” 

Aphmau smiled and zipped up her jacket “I will!” She smiled then ran through the heavy snow to the hill. There was a tree on top of the hill that flayed outwards and had little to no leaves on it, Aphmau climbed up the hill and grabbed onto some of the tree branches to pull herself upwards.

Aphmau could see everything from a 50-foot radius and she could see the small campsite that Garroth and Dante had set up while Laurance had walked around the campsite yelling at Dante for getting them lost. Aphmau held onto one of the tree branches as she leaned forward to see more of the land in front of her. She the faintest line of smoke that looked to be from a campfire out in the distance. 

Aphmau stood on the mountain grabbing onto one of the tree branches as she took a few moments to breathe while she let the cold air caress her face and whisper into her ear. Her breathing calmed down and her heartbeat stopped beating so rapidly as it was when Dante told the group that they were lost. 

“Aphmau.” 

“AH!” Aphmau yelled and almost slipped.

Dante quickly grabbed Aphmau and helped her stand up. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you I just came up here because you’ve been up here for like an hour.”

“Oh really? I didn’t even notice.” Aphmau wiped the snow off of herself. 

“Have you found anything?” Dante asked, taking his hands off Aphmau. 

Aphmau shook her head “Not really. What about you guys?” 

Dante shook his head as well “I’m sorry I got us lost. Laurance is super harsh with his wording but he’s telling the truth, I should’ve been paying attention.” 

“Dante, it’s not your fault. You were protecting Donna and yourself and I’m happy you did that.” She smiled. 

Dante had a small smile growing on his face “Thank you Aphmau.” His smile quickly dropped as he took his katanas out “Is that a Wyvern?!”

Aphmau turned around and saw a small golden Wyvern fly over near the camp “I think that’s Raven.” Aphmau hadn’t seen Raven in so long that her heart was filled with joy. 

“That’s not a Raven Lord Aphmau, that’s a Wyvern. They’ve been sealed in their realm for so long, but why is it here? We need to save the others.” 

“What? No!” Aphmau tried grabbing Dante’s arm but he was already sliding down the hill with his katanas ready for a fight. Aphmau groaned and slid down the hill following closely behind Dante as he ran over to the camel through the snow, stepping over the footprints that Aphmau had driven into the snow before.

Garroth was sitting down on the snow reading a letter with Raven sitting in his lap. Malachi was staring at the Wyvern with wide eyes as Kitten educated the small child on what a Wyvern was, Laurance was just standing there in shock and confusion. 

“Garroth what in the world are you doing with that Wyvern?!” 

Garroth looked up at Dante “Hm? OH! You haven’t met Raven yet!” Aphmau could tell that Garroth was smiling under his helmet. 

“That is not a raven that is a Wyvern!” Dante yelled, “What is up with you people!?” 

“No, no, no.” Garroth stood up and put Raven on his shoulder “This is Raven, my Wyvern. He delivers messages for me and he’s been by my side for a very long time now.” 

“Hi, Raven.” Aphmau waved. 

“Hello, one who can speak our language,” Raven said telepathically. 

Aphmau hummed “So why is the oh so grouchy Raven here?” 

Garroth handed Aphmau the letter “Belladonna and Zoey sent us a letter. So far there are no O’Khasis guards there.” 

“Can you read it out loud?” Laurance asked, “Garroth refused when I asked him.” 

Aphmau laughed “Sure. OH! Did you happen to see the Eastern Wolf Tribe when flying over here?” Aphmau asked the Wyvern. 

Wyvern nodded. The camp area filled with sighs of relief and ‘YES!’s all around.

“Good! Now we have a path to go but now the letter!” Aphmau took a deep breath 

“Dear Garroth and Aphmau, 

We hope this letter finds you both well. We wanted to give you an update on Phoenix drop, I’m sure your main person of concern is  Belladonna Levin and of course, he’s doing amazing! His walking is so much better and is saying complete sentences (of course you can’t understand some words but that’s fine!). I’m sure by the time you guys get back home he’ll be able to tell you everything he did while you were gone. 

Alexis has good and bad news, first off she’s getting smaller and as I’m writing this she looks about nine years old! The necklace accidentally got smashed while we were working and we think that might have made her get smaller but we aren’t quite sure. The bad news is that when I was visiting Kiki’s barn to let Levin play with Sean Connery I noticed that there was some gunk in his fur, it was stubborn to get it out but I eventually did and found out that it has the same magical properties that were on the necklace that Alexis had! I sent it to a fellow magicks user a few weeks ago but haven’t gotten anything back but  I’m we’re keeping our hopes up!

Besides those two things, everything is fairly normal! Dale and Brian have been doing an amazing time keeping everyone safe, even though Dale gets drunk like 6 out of 10 times while working. 

With lots AND LOTS of love, 

Zoey and Belladonna.” 

“Aww, that's cute.” Kitten awed “I miss them so much.” 

“I know Kitten but we’re gonna save Logan and then get back home.” 

Kitten smiled and turned away from Aphmau to what looked like wipe her eyes. 

Aphmau handed the letter back to Garroth for him to put in one of their many bags. 

“Wyvern didn’t have anything that we can write them back with so I guess we’re just leaving them hanging.” 

“That sucks.” Aphmau said, “But we need to get going, I miss Levin.” 

“I think we  _ all _ miss Levin,” Laurance said while untying the tent. 

Aphmau smacked Laurance’s arm while helping him untie the tent “I hate you. Did you know that?” 

“I know that means that you love me, you don’t have to hide it.” He joked. 

Aphmau scoffed. 

The group got the tent packed up and got on their horses with Malachi holding onto Owly while being in front of Aphmau on her horse. The group then followed Raven over to where Aphmau had seen that line of campfire smoke. 

They didn’t want to go too close to the Eastern Wolf Tribe in fear that they would be caught so they stuck their horses far away enough that if the Werewolves saw them they wouldn’t think anything of it. 

Garroth said goodbye to Raven and the group was now standing in a small bunch of trees starting at the large tribe. Unlike the Southern Wolf tribe that usually walked on their hind legs, the Eastern Wolf tribe was always on all fours like normal wolfs, but larger. 

Aphmau places Malachi on her hip as she and Kitten walk over to the group of boys who were stalking the werewolves. 

“So what’s our plan?” Kitten whispered. 

“I thought Dante had one?” Garroth whispered. 

“Uhhh.” 

Laurance groaned “This is just amazing isn’t it.” 

“Dante! You’re the one who knows this place inside and out.” Kitten whisper-yelled. 

“You're a cat!” Dante argued back. 

“What the fuck does that have to do with ANYTHING!” 

“You can like smell around and tell us where to go.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense you stupid stupid boy!”

Dante quietly gasped “I am not a _boy_! I am a _man_.” 

Laurance slapped Dante and Kitten’s hands getting yelps out of both of them “Will you two shut up! Dante, why don’t you have a plan?” 

“I don’t know where anything is. We were kept  _ underground _ for Esmund’s sake! The only time we got to see the actual village was when we were released.” 

“Didn’t you try and get Logan out while you guys were released?” Aphmau asked. 

“What do you think we’re doing now?” Dante said. 

“Don’t get an attitude with me. I’m trying to help.” 

“Well, what have you done?” 

“Excuse me?” Aphmau gave Dante the look of death. 

“Uhh,” Malachi spoke up “Back in the castle when I used to terrorize people I used to go invisible so maybe I can go into the tribe and look around.”

“What!?” 

“That’s genius!” 

“No!” 

“Uhh.” 

“YES!” 

“We can get the job done quicker if we do this, please mo- Aphmau,” Malachi begged. 

“I’m not letting you go into such a dangerous situation! You could get hurt.” 

“He’s a ghost,” Laurance said deadpan. 

“Yeah but back in the castle you were still able to hurt him with your sword,” Aphmau argued. 

“Please Aphmau!” Dante pleaded.

“What are you guys listening to yourself? This is a child and those wolves almost killed me when I was trying to mind Damian.” 

“Aphmau.” Laurance grabbed Aphmau’s hands gently “If Malachi gets you I’m am legally allowing you to murder me.” 

Aphmau’s face felt hot “Laurance if Malachi gets hurt I’m going to murder all of you.”

“I’ll let you kill me,” Garroth said. 

“Ditto.” Dante agreed. 

“I disagree with this whole thing but I’d let you kill me.” 

Aphmau sighed and pulled her hands away from Laurance to drag them down her face “Fine if Malachi gets hurt I’m murdering all of you.” She turned towards Malachi “Malachi for the love of all things holy please be safe.” 

Malachi smiled and hugged Aphmau’s legs tightly “Thank you so much! I’ll make you proud!” Malachi pulled away from Aphmau and tightened his fist by his side till slowly but surely his body started disappearing. 

“Love you!” He said right before his entire body disappeared into nothingness. 

Aphmau could see the smallest outline of footprints that moved towards the wolf tribe. 

“Dear Irene, I just hope he’s safe.” Aphmau clasped her hands together. 

“Aphmau.” Kitten hissed and tapped her shoulder with her claws. 

“What?” She turned around. A pack of werewolves was surrounding the back of Aphmau’s group so they couldn’t leave. They were all growling and had their claws out and tails straight up with their fur standing up.

“I hate everything,” Aphmau said before the werewolves attacked the group and she was knocked unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it means a lot to me <3 (also I don't usually ask for this but it would be really sweet if you guys left kudos because it means you really like my work <3)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got this chapter to copy + paste all the way through yayyyy we're getting therrrrrreeeeee

Aphmau started waking up and shook her head to get herself more awake. She was sitting on her knees with her hands tied behind her back and her entire body hurting, she could feel sticky blood trickling down her forehead and her nose. She looked around and saw wooden stairs going up to a wooden throne that held a large Eastern Wolf, next to the throne were two large piles of bones.

Aphmau looked behind her to see Garroth, Dante, and Laurance all sitting on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs and blood all over themselves. 

“Where’s… where’s Kitten?” Aphmau whispered with a hoarse throat. 

“Kitten isn’t here because she kept trying to attack the wolves,” Garroth answered.

Aphmau turned back around “Who… who in the world… are you?” She asked the wolf of the throne. 

The wolf sniffed around Aphmau “You smell of the Southerns. Tell me, are you a werewolf?” The wolf had a deep dark voice that shook the entire tribe. 

Aphmau lightly shook her head “I’m not a southern wolf but I am a friend of theirs.” 

The wolf started laughing “You’re their ‘friend’? How?” The entire room filled with laughter then stopped with a sharp cut “That means they’ve gone soft. Just like their tribe. A pitiful number of wolves.” 

Aphmau sighed “Please, I’m just trying to get Logan. Logan Daniells.” 

“LOGAN DANIELLS?!” The wolf barked “You mean the southern’s SPY!? Puny human-wolf thought he could hide his transformation from us, little did he know! He then claimed to have relationship with pure human female, impossible, humans do not care for us wolves. The only human we trust is the most respected high priest.” 

“Zane…” Aphmau and the boys said the name was a deadly disease.

“Yes, that is his human name here we call him Alpha Human. He commands great army and gives us the power to multiply our people in numbers! Now we are even stronger than before! We take over all hunting grounds and smash out the other wolf tribes.” 

“Why in the world would you want to do that? Why can’t you just share hunting grounds!?” Aphmau yelled “Why do you need so much power?” 

The wolf growled “For centuries our tribe has been the runt of the werewolf tribes. We get measly hunting grounds and other tribes let us starve, our children go hungry! Now we are the ALPHA! And THEY WILL SUFFER! Throw these humans into the cells!” The werewolf yelled before a werewolf took Aphmau by her restraints and threw her over their shoulder. Three other werewolves did the same thing to Garroth, Laurance, and Dante. 

“LET ME GO!” Aphmau screamed at the top of her lungs and struggled and kicked the werewolf “I JUST WANT TO HELP MY FRIEND! YOU GUYS ARE MONSTERS!” 

The werewolves ignored Aphmau as she continued to kick and struggle in the werewolf’s grip. 

“My lady please, calm down. We’ll find a way out of this.” Garroth said. 

“Stupid helmet man.” The werewolf that was carrying Garroth said “Me no like stupid helmet.” The werewolf took his free arm and picked Garroth’s head up to rip the Koren’s helmet off ignoring the guard’s pleads to keep it on.

Garroth groaned and let his head fall, letting the chainmail that covered his balaclava slowly fall off his head until the werewolf that was holding Dante grabbed the chainmail off Garroth’s head. 

“Give back my friend's helmet!” Laurence kicked his captor “You guys are such JERKS!” 

“Laurance, I don’t care about my helmet,” Garroth said calmly.

“Yeah but I care!” Laurance yelled back. 

The group went down a small flight of stairs down into a large concrete room that held multiple jail cells. The room was dark and cold, two torches in the room barely lit anything up.

Aphmau was grabbed by her waist and thrown into the cell through the small window, she was then grabbed again and her restraints were cut off. The same thing happened to the boys but they were harsher. 

Aphmau lifted her hand to her skull, everything felt sticky and wet. When she lowered her hand back down her fingers were covered with red blood. 

“Aphmau are you okay?” Laurance asked. 

Aphmau looked up at the cell across from her “Uh, yeah I think so.” 

“Do you remember anything that happened before you passed out?” Laurance asked, holding onto the metal bars preventing the boys from getting out. 

“No, I assumed that the wolves just… attacked.” 

“Well they did but you fought back.” Dante said in a panicked tone “Your eyes were white and the weird markings on your skin were glowing purple. Your hair was even floating.”

“I don’t even remember that…” Aphmau went quite “Are you guys okay?” 

“Yes.” Garroth and Laurance said. 

“No!” Dante’s voice cracked “There’s no way to get out of here and I’m not doing this again.” 

“Well, there has to be a way out of here.” Garroth said, “There’s always a way out of jail cells.” 

Laurance raised his eyebrow at Garroth “How many jail cells have you been in?” 

“That’s none of your concern.” Garroth pulled off his black balaclava with a sigh of relief as he shook his hair free and let his curls frame his face. He had been growing a light beard across his face and it was showing. “Sorry I thought I was going to die with that on.”

“Kitten?” Aphmau called out “KITTEN!” 

“What!” She heard from the other side of the room “I’m right here!” She stuck her arm out of the window so the group could see where she was. Kitten was on the right side of the room with everyone on the left side of the room, but she was still on the same side as the boy’s cell. 

“Could you try and get us out?”

“NOPE!” she yelled angrily “The stupid prison guard is a magicks user and would kick our asses!” 

“What about you?” Garroth asked, “You’re an experienced magicks user.” 

“I wouldn’t be able to do anything with the size of that dude.” She answered. 

“But you-” 

“Aphmau.” Kitten said bluntly “No.” 

“Fine whatever. We still need to think of a plan.” 

“Aphmau?” Said a hoarse voice. 

“My Kul' Zak will you shut up!” whined a more feminine voice. 

Aphmau turned around, behind her a woman with mid-tone skin, bright orange hair in two plait braids, and dark red eyes. She was wearing a black dress that flowed down to the floor and had a slit in it to show one of her legs, clear ankle boots that had black bottoms, and tattoos all over her skin. 

On the other side of the room sat a dirty looking man with long blonde hair and a beard. He was wearing big brown snow outfits that were caked in blood and dirt 

“Aphmau?” the man said again with a weak voice. 

“Logan?” Aphmau said faintly before everything clicked “HOLY IRENE! LOGAN!” Aphmau slid over to Logan on her knees and hugged the weak and sick man. 

“Logan oh my god. Donna is so worried I was- god we were all worried for you.” 

A small smile spread across Logan’s face “You were the last person I expected to risk their neck for me. I guess Donna’s safe?” 

Aphmau nodded and cradled Logan’s face “She's perfectly fine, she’s worried sick about you. Also, you  _ know _ I would come and save the absolute worst dude in my village.” 

Logan let out a small laugh “I’m glad she’s safe. I’m sorry to have you… dragged into this. You have a village… to protect after all… even if you are… terrible at it.” Logan was starting to fall asleep in Aphmau’s hands. 

“Excuse you I am the best Lord in the entire world. You just refuse to see it.” She joked. 

Logan smiled widely “You’ve come a long way Aph, I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. We’re gonna find a way out of here I promise.” 

Logan nodded “Good luck, this place is impossible… to… escape. I’m thankful… Lucinda is keeping me… alive. She’s been… I need to sleep.” 

“Of course,” Aphmau said before pulling her hands away from Logan’s face and he started falling asleep where he sat. 

Aphmau turned her head back to the woman with the beautiful curvy body and long legs “I guess you’re Lucinda.” Aphmau said while standing up and walking the short distance over to her. 

The woman nodded “Lucinda Galilahi, is this your first time being in captivity? You seem very delicate.” Her voice was smooth and seducing without even trying to be. 

“I’m stronger than I look. You better watch your tongue.” Aphmau threatened. 

“Oooo.” Lucinda put her hands up in defense “Tough one, eh? Come on, I can see you got a kind heart. A perfect ingredient for any witches brew might I add.” 

Aphmau quickly covered her chest with her hands “You- I- … you can’t have my heart.” She said quickly. 

Lucinda laughed “Calm down. I don’t want to put in your head that Native Ru'auns are evil people. HA!” 

“Huh?” Aphmau said, tilting her head. 

“A Native Ru’aun. Do you not know what that is?” 

Aphmau shook her head. 

“Wow, the education system failed us, didn't it.” Lucinda crossed her arms “Well, Native Ru’auns are indigenous people of Ru’aun which kinda means that we were here first before people colonized here. I am part of the Meskwaki tribe, we are commonly known for being witches, we aren’t like normal magicks users.” 

“Oh, and being think that Native Ru’auns are evil people?” 

Lucinda nodded “But we’re not. Now that you got your education out of the way, what’s your name?”

“Oh! My name is Aphmau Shalashaska.” 

“Ahh, Hispanic I see. You don’t usually see Hispanics out here.”

“Well, I’m a Lord and Logan is one of my villagers. I’m trying to save him.” 

Lucinda nodded “How noble. It’s rare a Lord travels to save a villager of their own. They usually leave it to their guards… who I’m assuming are those three idiots and that cute cat lady in those other cells.”

“Kitten isn’t one of my guards, just a friend.” 

“Sup!” Kitten yelled, “Lucinda’s a pretty name.” Kitten fluttered her fingers towards the witch. 

Lucinda smirked “Well, you guys will have to make yourself home. We’ll be here for a long time.” 

“Is there any way to get out of here?” Aphmau sat against the cold metal bars of the cell. “I mean it shouldn’t be that hard to get out.” 

Lucinda gave Aphmau a deadpan stare “Darling I had a plan but the last time I tried getting out they took my owl familiar. Without my owl familiar I’m not as strong as I can be. So without him… we’re stuck.” 

Aphmau groaned “Oh! By the way whatever your pronouns?” 

“What?” 

“I mean I know that sometimes people don’t go by her or him so… what do you go by?” Aphmau smiled. She had remembered Kawaii~Chan and how the meif’wa went by they/them pronouns so she wanted to make sure she didn’t misgender anyone else.

Lucinda looked like she was about to cry “I go by she/her pronouns. Thank you so much for asking, that makes me feel so much better.” The witch smiled. 

“Lucky for you I like girls!” Kitten yelled. 

“Oh, my Irene shut up!” Dante yelled at Kitten. 

“Don’t tell me to shut up! You shut up!” 

Dante and Kitten started yelling insults at each other and arguing. 

“My lady, do I have permission to kill myself using the stone walls?” Garroth asked on his knees. 

Aphmau laughed and turned around while still sitting on the floor “No I don’t permit you. I don’t want to lose a guard.” 

“I understand.” Garroth smiled and laid on the floor with his arms spread out and his eyes closed. 

Dante and Kitten went quiet after a few more minutes of yelling at each other. The group eventually went silent as they sat or laid in their cells, they couldn’t come up with a plan so they didn’t know what to do. 

After almost an hour of doing nothing but thinking to themselves, Laurance spoke up “Aphmau didn’t Malachi find a little owl out in the snow?” 

Aphmau gasped “Oh my Irene! Owly!” Aphmau snapped her head towards Lucinda “I think I might know where your owl is. MALACHI!” Aphmau yelled. Laurance joined in on the yelling by calling out to Malachi as well. 

“MALACHI WE’RE IN HERE!” Aphmau called out “GET OVER HERE!” 

Malachi appeared in front of Aphmau outside of the jail cell. Aphmau gasped and jumped back a bit. 

“Malachi!” she smiled. 

“Sorry I scared you. I’m tired.” 

Malachi hugged Aphmau’s neck through the small window “Malachi, what happened? Are you okay?” 

Malachi shrugged “Not really, I phased through the barrier without being detected but it hurt.” 

“Aw Malachi if it hurt you didn’t have to do that.” 

“Well, you were calling for me so I had to.” 

Aphmau thought for a second “True. Anyway, do you have Owly? I need him.” 

Malachi nodded and made his hands into a tight fist and squeezed his eyes shut. The small body of Owly started appearing on the ground and soon the entire thing showed up. Malachi went back to normal and smiled “Here he is!” 

“Can you put him through the window?” Aphmau asked. Behind Aphmau Lucinda was squealing happily while hopping on the floor. 

Malachi nodded and picked up Owly off the floor and put him through the small window that Malachi was hugging Aphmau through. Aphmau grabbed Owly and with a smiling face handed him to Lucinda. 

“AHH!” Lucinda screamed and hugged on tightly to Owly “Bigglesworth I missed you so much!” 

“Bigglesworth?” Aphmau and Malachi questioned “Huh?” 

“Yes!” Lucinda kissed the owl “This is Bigglesworth my owl. Did you… Did that specter child save him?”

“I saved him but my son Malachi has been taking care of him.” 

“Son?” Lucinda asked then shrugged “Eh, I’ve seen weirder relationships in the spirit world anyway. I just want to thank you! This changed literally everything especially since we have a ghost who can phase through that barrier!” 

Malachi was now near the boys' cells talking to Laurance.

“Uh, Malachi gets hurt when he phases through the barrier. I don’t want him doing anything that is getting him hurt.”

“Well of course he’s gonna get hurt, no one should phase through a barrier, human or spirit. But we’re going to need him to do it one more time. For now, he should rest and I need to spend more time with Bigglesworth to get my chakras in line. There’s some soup if you're hungry, now LET’S SLEEP!” Lucinda clapped her hands together making everyone snap to attention. 

Malachi walked over to Aphmau’s cell “I don’t know where to sleep.” 

Aphmau thought for a moment “Can you climb through the window?” 

Malachi paused “I think so.” Malachi jumped up and slid headfirst through the window and into the jail cell “Hello!” He laughed as Aphmau grabbed him. 

“Okay Malachi, let’s sleep now.” She kissed the boy’s hair as she laid against the cold stone floor and drifted off to sleep. 

Aphmau woke up to Lucinda tapping on her shoulder while crouching over her. The Hispanic rubbed her eyes and looked into Lucinda’s red eyes “Hello.” 

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” 

Aphmau sat up, Malachi was no longer by her side but next to Logan’s playing with his hair while he was passed out. “Morning? I assumed that we were going to do this whole shebang at night.” 

“You slept past the night and now we can’t get out. Also, the wolves came in and took those three guards and slit their throats.” Lucinda said calmly. 

“WHAT!?” Aphmau screamed, she snapped her head to the right and saw Garroth, Laurance, and Dante well and fine in their cell. Aphmau shot up and slapped Lucinda in the arm “DON’T DO THAT TO ME!” She yelled with the sound of Kitten laughing behind her. 

“Don’t laugh at me!” Aphmau yelled at Kitten who was laughing in the other cell “I thought they were dead!”

Kitten sucked in a breath “I told her to do that!” She said through laughs “I- hahahha!” 

“That wasn’t nice,” Dante told Kitten. 

“Haven’t you learned your lesson about talking to Kitten already?” Laurance asked. Dante looked down at the ground. 

“HA!” Lucinda barked out a laugh “That was amazing, good job Kitten!” 

Aphmau groaned “You are such a jerk you know that right.” She growled.

Lucinda shrugged and grabbed a bowl of liquid from a makeshift shelf she made “Now, you need to drink this. It’s spider eyes soup and I would never let you sleep in for this, this is my only way out.” 

Aphmau pushed the soup away “Ew! No, it smells bad and I’m pretty sure somethings living in there.”

“Well, tough luck sweetheart you’re gonna need to eat up. You need to eat this because it’s part of our plan now, open up!” 

Lucinda grabbed Aphmau’s jaw and opened it, she then poured some of the dark and slimy liquid into Aphmau’s mouth and then shut her mouth so she could swallow. 

Aphmau backed away and spit some of the liquid out “Oh my Irene! That’s disgusting!” She yelled and stuck out her tongue. 

“Hey!” Laurance yelled, “What are you doing over there to Aphmau!” 

“My lady are you okay?” Garroth asked. The blood on Laurance’s and Garroth’s face was dried and some areas on their skin that had cuts were covered with ripped pieces of fabric. 

“As you can see, she’s fine.” Lucinda deadpanned “Why wouldn’t she be okay? Do you not trust me?” 

“Unlike Aphmau no, no I do not trust her,” Laurance answered. 

“I DO!” 

“Shut up Kitten!” Laurance yelled at the cell next to his. 

Lucinda turned her attention back to Aphmau “Now, I need to perform a ritual on you.”

“Why me!? Why can’t it be you, you’re the person doing all of this!” Aphmau argued, “Why is it always me.” 

“If it’s me the barrier magicks user will  _ know _ it’s me because of my aura or scent of whatever. Second I need to be close to the subject, I’m not doing it on a child and Logan can barely move.” She nodded her head over to Logan and Malachi.

Aphmau groaned “Okay, I get it. Sorry, I’m just tired.” 

“No problem girl!” The Native smiled “I would be angry as well if I woke up in the middle of the night and then someone forced fed me gross soup.” Lucinda adjusted one of her braids to make it look more symmetrical than the other one. 

Aphmau took a deep breath and massaged her temples before smiling at her son “Malachi, you okay?”

Malachi nodded “I’m okay mom! I just hope you're gonna be safe.” The ghost boy smiled as he continued to unbraid and rebraid Logan’s long hair. Logan’s hair was caked in dirt and blood and some of the strands were in big clumps that Malachi couldn’t braid, it was truly a very sad sight for Aphmau to look at. She wished that none of this had ever happened but she couldn’t go back in time to fix anything because she didn’t have the power. 

Aphmau’s heart clenched tightly as the word ‘mom’ repeated itself in Aphmau’s head “I’m gonna be fine Malachi.” She turned her attention back to Lucinda “Now, what else is there to do I want to get this over with.” She shook her hands out by her side and smiled at the beautiful woman. 

Lucinda nodded “You and your son are cute.” She smiled and took a crescent moon charm off of the makeshift shelf that she made and handed it to Aphmau. Lucinda’s voice made Aphmau’s heart skip a beat every time she heard it. She didn’t know if she was attracted to the witch or this happened to everyone, she hoped it was the latter.

“Just a suggestion but could you tell us what your plan is?” Kitten asked, “I feel like we should all be in the loop.” She was leaning against the 

Lucinda sighed and put her hand on her hip “Well, the spider eye soup that Aphmau here just ate has a powerful essence of wolf inside it. It’s gonna give her the power to turn into one of their own so she can walk around unnoticed and get that staff.”

“What’s the moon charm gotta do with it?” Laurance asked.

“Squeeze it,” Lucinda told Aphmau. 

The Hispanic looked at the woman weirdly “What do you mean?” 

“What do you mean ‘what do you mean’? Squeeze the charm, it’s not going to bite you oh my Kul'Zak.” Lucinda laughed to herself and rolled her eyes. 

Aphmau hesitated before moving the charm into the middle of her palm and squeezing her hand into a tight fist making the sharp points of the charm press into her skin. 

Aphmau’s body shrunk slowly into itself with seemingly no pain as her body contorted and grew massive amounts of short fur. Her hands turned into paws and her face grew longer and smaller. Her hearing became more advanced along with her sense of smell. Aphmau was much shorter than everyone, even Malachi. Her heart pounded in fear as she didn’t know what was happening to herself. 

Aphmau looked up at Lucinda and instead of words she barked like a dog and gasped to herself. 

Lucinda put her hands on her knees and tilted her head at the woman “Good job, it worked.” 

Aphmau began to bark loudly and repeatedly as the words she wanted to say and scream at Lucinda only turned into barks and growls. 

Lucinda rolled her eyes “Don’t worry, it’s gonna last just make sure that soup stays in your stomach.”

‘You mean when I poop?’ Aphmau said which translated into a confused whimper. 

“What did you do to my lady?!” Garroth angrily asked Lucinda has his knuckles turned white as his grip tightened against the metal bars. 

Lucinda rolled her eyes “Calm down lover boy, your lady is fine. She’s gonna be back to normal when either the magick just wears off cause it’s not that great or she poops it out.” 

“Gross.” Dante cringed. 

“Hey! No one said magick was pretty.” She turned her attention back to Aphmau “Now, your job little lady is to get the staff that’s an orange pole that’s holding a purple crystal ball that looks like it holds the universe. After you have that if you haven’t changed by then I can use the staff to change you but, with the staff, you can unlock the cell doors and we can get out of here.” 

Aphmau barked. 

“How is she gonna get out?” Malachi asked, “Do I need to phase her through?” 

Lucinda shook her head and grabbed Aphmau from underneath, picking her up. “Malachi I have a job for you but we won’t need your phasing or anything.” Lucinda then dropped Aphmau outside of the window of the jail cell placing her in the hallway between both of the cells. 

Lucinda then went back to herself and grabbed a small bowl with clear liquid “Now, stay still.” she then sprinkled the clear liquid all over Aphmau’s wolf body making her smell like the other Eastern Wolves. 

Aphmau shook her body, getting the excess liquid off her. “Now get us that staff!” Kitten exclaimed happily before twiddling her thumbs again. Aphmau barked and raced out of the holding cell area. She climbed up the stairs that were in the middle of the big rectangular room and headed up back into the cold air. 

Behind her was a giant stone building that looked to be where most of the female werewolves stayed. Two feminine looking werewolves were talking to each other about Zane and a female human. They were skeptical about Alpha humans next visit and they were planning on killing Zane if he didn’t give them the information they wanted about this female human, deep down inside Aphmau she knew who the female human was she just didn’t want to admit it to keep her dignity and forgetting that Zane wanted to marry her out of sheer power. Aphmau continued around the wolf tribe, looking into all the huts and homes that could’ve homed the staff that they needed. 

Every hut she went inside held no magick staff but loads and loads of food and bones for the wolves to eat and chew on. Aphmau was beginning to lose hope in finding this staff as she searched more and more for this item that seemed to not exist. 

Aphmau walked into the last hut that she hadn’t searched and found signs of magick. There was a small painting of a moon on the left side of the wall and a small painting of the sun on the right side of the wall in the hut. In the middle of the hut stood a small empty cauldron, Aphmau jumped on boxes to look down into the cauldron where she found a big wooden chest. She carefully opened the chest with her wolf paws and found the orange and purple staff that Lucinda was talking about, she grabbed the staff with her wolf paws and raced out of the hut making sure no wolf spotted her. No wolf seemed to think anything suspicious of a werewolf cub with no mother running around the tribe. 

The thought of horses came to her head and with the staff being held to her body with her tail she raced over to where her group had kept their horses. She wanted to make sure that the horses were still there for when they escaped this hell of a tribe. She went over to the horses and found that all of them were in the same place that Aphmau and the group had left them. 

Garroth’s horse came over to Aphmau “Sup.” He said. 

“What? You can talk?” Aphmau asked in barks. 

The horse nodded “I’m an animal, you're an animal, you can understand me. The black horse over there,” Garroth’s horse nodded to Aphmau’s horse “is mute and won’t say a word to anyone. I wouldn’t mind if you ate him.” 

Aphmau gasped as Dante’s horse head-butted Garroth’s horse in the stomach “Don’t say that!” Dante’s horse yelled, “That’s mean!” 

Aphmau’s body slowly began contorting again as she grew taller and lost her fur. Her hearing slowly went back to normal along with her sense of smell and sight. Her paws turned into normal hands and her hind legs turned into her normal human legs. The cold air nipped at Aphmau’s face as she turned back into a human with no pain. She heard a  _ thump _ behind her and snapped around seeing that since she no longer had a tail the staff had fallen into the soft snow. She picked up the staff with her gloved hand and looked around to make sure that no werewolves saw her. She gripped tightly onto the staff and ran over to the staircase that went down underground to the holding cells. 

She stopped at a big wooden chest at the end of the stairs and grabbed her sword and bags “GUYS! GUYS!” She yelled and slid into the middle of the hallway where everyone could see her “I got it!” 

She went over to the three cells and opened all of the doors with the levers that were right next to them. Everyone got out of their cells and got their things out of the wooden chest that was at the end of the stairs. 

“Hey,” Laurance paused “Your back to normal. What’s up with that?” 

Aphmau shrugged as she took her sheath from her bag and buckled it across her body “I was over near our horses and suddenly I was back to normal.” 

“I was worried that this was going to happen.” Lucinde said as she was holding Logan “The ingredients I used weren't the best and the spell could’ve naturally worn off but thankfully you weren’t in front of any wolves when this happened.”

“Yeah, thank Irene. I didn’t know if I was going to make it without them seeing me but here we are.” Aphmau stuck her sword inside her sheath on her back. 

The group shuffled around for a moment getting everyone situated, Garroth ended up getting Logan thrown over his shoulder since he was the strongest out of the group Aphmau had volunteered but she had Malachi and Bigglesworth to take care of. 

The group took one last minute to make sure they had all their things before sprinting out of the jail room and running over to their horses. Kitten offered Lucinda to ride with her, the Native accepted and jumped on behind Kitten softly grabbing onto her waist making Kitten’s face red. 

Lucinda guided the group through the icy land to a place where they would be safe from any danger that would harm them. 

The group made their way through a dark pine forest that was warmer than where the Eastern Wolf Tribe was located. She brought them over to a small clearing in the forest that held a gravel pathway and a tall uneven house that looked like it was being held together by very nails and glue. The house was bigger on top than it was towards the bottom of the house. 

_ It looks like a watchtower. _ Aphmau thought as she slowed her horse down to a trot. The house's theme consisted of dark brown, grey, a red-orange, and some light brown thrown in there. There was a curvy chimney at the very top of the house that blew out smoke now and then. There was a small entrance that went into a spiral staircase up into the house. 

The group stopped their horses right outside the house as they stared in awe. 

“Where are we?” Garroth asked with his helmet back on his head. 

Lucinda jumped off Kitten’s horse and took Bigglesworth from Malachi “This is mine and Bigglesworth’s home.” 

“Hey!” Malachi whined and slid off the horse as Aphmau also got off the tall black horse and tied it to a fence post where everyone was tying their horse. 

“What are we doing here?” Aphmau asked, “I was thinking more of a village that we were going to.” 

“Same.” Laurance agreed. 

“Logan over there is in no shape to travel.” She nodded her head over to Garroth who was taking Logan’s body off his horse “He has a high fever and cuts all over his body. If we were to go any further to a village I don’t think Logan would’ve made it.” 

“No offense,” Dante started and walked over to Lucinda “but are you a medical witch?” 

“No offense but are you?” 

“Ohhh.” Kitten and Laurance said while covering their mouths with their fist. 

Aphmau slapped both of their arms and gave them a disapproving look. 

“That’s what I thought.” Lucinda said matter of factly “I’m probably the closest thing we have to a doctor or healing magicks user unless Kitten here has a secret.”

Kitten shook her head “The only secret I have is that I’m madly in love with you.” she flirted. 

Lucinda smirked and looked back at the group “I can get him fixed up as best as I can, it might take a day or two. You guys can make yourself home here, my home is your home just don’t go touching things.” 

Laurance nudged Dante “I guess she told you.” He whispered. 

Dante pushed Laurance away. 

“With all due respect Lucinda I don’t want us to just barge into your home so we’ll stay out here.” 

Lucinda nodded and took Logan from Garroth “You guys can do whatever you want. I’ll be up in my tower.” 

“I’m gonna go with the lady.” Kitten snapped her fingers and followed Lucinda up the stairs into the tall tower of a house. 

“God I hate both of you,” Dante said to Laurance who was quietly giggling to himself. 

“Whatever dude, you’re just made a girl told you what's up.” Laurance nudged Dante again making the Asian pushed Laurance again but harder so he fell to the ground. 

Garroth’s hand grazed Aphmau’s “My lady are you okay? Did anything happen to you?” 

Aphmau shook her head “I think I just need some medicine and bandages and I’ll be good.” She smiled “Garroth please don’t worry about me I’m fine.” 

“I know my lady. I’m your guard. I'm always supposed to be worried about you. That’s why I suggested that I and Laurance go after you.” 

“And I’m happy you guys did but I can take care of myself Garroth.” 

“Your well-being is always in my concern my lady. The last time you ventured out so far away from the village Zenx appeared and he could’ve hurt you. I would’ve never forgiven myself if he did hurt you, to know that the monster I somehow helped to create-” 

“Garroth.” Aphmau snapped “You did not help Zenix to be a Shadow Knight. From what I heard from Laurance he’s always been a Shadow Knight, he fooled all of us.” 

“I understand but, I trained him every day and pushed him so hard. I liked to think that I helped him be a better man but… maybe I made him a better Shadow Knight. When we… when we fought his moves were… I-” Garroth's voice cracked and his breathing hitched.

“Garroth, you know that you can’t blame yourself. You had nothing to do with Zenix’s betrayal and I never want you to think that you did.” Aphmau squeezed Garroth’s gloved hand as a sign of comfort and reassurance. 

“I know my lady it just hurt sometimes. What matters is that I’m here with you now, let’s make sure that Logan recovers quickly so we can head back home. I’m sure little Levin will want to see you soon.” Garroth squeezed Aphmau’s hand back. 

“Garroth,” Aphmau turned around. Laurance was facing Garroth with worry in his eyes “Zenix was never your fault, even if you think he didn’t he loved you like a father. I knew Zenix, he never wanted to turn but at least he turned before he met you.” 

Garroth didn’t answer but his breathing came to a slow stop as his hand fell from Aphmau’s. He nodded, turned around, and walked away from the group near the horses. 

Aphmau walked over to Laurance “I wish he would understand that just because he knew Zenix doesn’t mean his betrayal was his fault.” Aphmau sniffled. In the few months that she knew Zenix had come close to him, she liked to think of him as a son. She was a motherly figure to him, hopefully, he saw her as a mother to him. 

“Garroth is a man of honor and pride. Honor isn’t bad but pride can be dangerous. Don’t get me wrong everyone has pride in themselves but, Garroth… What he’s most proud of is the people he cares for. He invests too much of himself into them and while I don’t believe that to be a bad thing, he invests  _ all _ of himself into them, which  _ is _ a bad thing.” Laurance explained to Aphmau. Aphmau knew that if Garroth did one thing wrong like almost letting Zenix win he would think about it for months on end, doubting himself and making himself believe he isn’t worthy of being a guard or protecting people anymore. Aphmau guesses that with what Garroth told her about his father Garte, this self-confidence thing came from his childhood which is so sad to think about.

“I know, I feel bad for him. Sometimes I wish he would just get it and understand that this wasn’t his fault, Irene!” She groaned and put her face in her hands. 

“If he keeps so many people close to his heart he’s gonna start crumbling.” 

“I know, I know.” 

Laurance took Aphmau’s hands away from her face making her look at him. He smiled softly “I’m not a cold-hearted monster Aph, even though what I said made me sound like one. I’m just saying that if someone close to Garroth, like Zenix, ever attacks you Garroth cannot stutter… if he does it could cost you your life. Trust me, when it comes to you I would not falter.” 

Aphmau’s face was a lit pink “Laurance, you're too brash.”

Laurance laughed “You know how I feel about you Aph. Maybe someday you can return those feelings but until then I understand you have priorities, lucky for you I am a very patient man.” Aphmau slapped Laurance’s arm “Let’s not dilly-dally anymore! We need to set up camp! I have a feeling we’re going to be here for at least a couple of days, can you see if Dante has anything I’m gonna clear this area of poison ivy.”

Aphmau tilted her head in confusion “What’s poison ivy?”

Laurance pointed the green spiky plant near his feet “Poison ivy is a plant that if you touch it you get a rash.” 

“Oh. Okay well, I’m gonna go far away from that and go over to Dante!” She clapped her hands and skipped before walking over to Dante. Laurance snapped his fingers into finger guns and pretended to shoot them at Aphmau before taking out his sword to deal with the ivy. 

Dante was grumbling and muttering to himself while he was picking various berries from different berry bushes around Lucinda’s home. 

“No offense.” He mocked Lucinda’s voice “If she weren’t a woman I swear to Esmund.” 

Aphmau snuck up on Dante while he was picking the berries and crossed her arms “Are you… mocking her?” She asked with her eyebrow raised. 

Dante jumped and threw all the berries in the air but somehow caught all of them with only a few falling on the floor “APHMAU! My Esmund! don't sneak up on me like that!” 

Aphmau covered her mouth to not show her laughing “Aren’t you a guard? You’re supposed to be ready for these types of things.” 

“Really? I’m supposed to be ready for my friend scaring me.” Dante put his fist on his hips. 

Aphmau shrugged “Who knows. Also ‘friend’? I thought I was your Lord.” 

“O-Oh right, I didn’t think you were being serious about that though, you didn’t clarify.” Dante had taken his hands off his hips and was now in a more vulnerable position like he was scared. 

“Huh, well now I’m going to clarify it. Dante Zhou, would you like to be a guard of Phoenix Drop.” Her lips curled into a smile as she saw that man’s eyes begin to fill with happiness and panic. 

“Are you sure? Even with what happened back at Malachi’s castle? You’re okay with me being a full-time guard?” 

Aphmau nodded and took Dante’s hands which were filled with berries “Dante if you are uncomfortable with me being your Lord that’s okay but I would appreciate it if you thought about it.” 

Dante let out a shaky breath and he looked up at Aphmau “I’ll think about it. Thank you so much for this offer, it’s awesome! Just thank you so much.” Dante hugged Aphmau tightly then pulled away with a smile. 

“Oh! By the way, do you have stuff that we can use for a camp or something? I came over here for that.” 

Dante paused for a second before slowly nodded “Yeah I think I do, check in the duffle bag on my horse or in any of the bags that we got from the castle. I got most of my stuff from the werewolf tribe back South so hopefully, they got stuff.” 

Aphmau nodded and hugged Dante one last time before heading over to the horses. With the help of Garroth, she got most of the camping supplies out of the different bags that they packed. After a few hours of setting up a few campsites and getting food ready the group ate their breakfast seeing as it was almost six am. It took them about five hours to get from the Eastern Wolf Tribe to Lucinda’s home and the group had already fallen asleep so their sleep schedule was going to be messed up after this whole adventure. Aphmau looked around the group and for a slight second she felt comfort, her heart had been beating rapidly ever since she woke up with her hands tied behind her back while she was on her knees. Her breathing never calmed down but for a split second while the sun slowly came up above the horizon and started warming everything up she felt calm complete comfort, the only thing missing was Levin, her home, Phoenix Drop. She wanted to close her eyes and for everything to go back to normal but sadly this wasn’t possible, she knew that she had powers but she knew her powers couldn’t make things go back to normal. She wished that she had never let Visher stay on the boat alone, she wished that he was at the party, she wished Garroth wasn’t in danger with her being by his side, she just wished she had never woke up in the forest with that strange man looking at her from behind the trees. 

The memory of that man frightened her, sent her chills down her back because somehow he was always in her life even though she had never known him. She could always feel his eyes on her, whether she be completely alone or in a large group of people she felt his eyes. She completely forgot what color his eyes were but she always saw them, felt them, somehow she heard him blink. She didn’t know why she woke up in that forest that one day and it amazed her how that day was the day that so many people’s lives would change. She always wondered why the markings on her body had appeared, everyone had told her that they were fine and it didn’t make her any different but that didn’t change the fact that these markings just appeared on her body with no warning with nothing… poof. She wondered a lot of things about her, her powers, her background, her markings, but deep down in her heart, she knew that she would never learn what these things meant to her and it made her unsettled but it comforted her knowing that there was something in her life that would be stable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys so much!! <3


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was definitely shorter than most but do not worry because I have a chapter ( idk which one) that is 45 PAGES LONG! what? I don't understand how I wrote for that long. Anyway <3 you guys so much!

Aphmau finished her sandwich and looked at an empty spot in the grass next to Malachi and a thought popped into her head “Wait where’s Kitten.” 

Laurance started laughing “Oh my Irene! We’ve been eating for how long and you just noticed this!?” 

Aphmau shrugged and wiped her lips “I don’t know!” Aphmau stood up and wiped the crumbs of her food off her “I’m gonna go check on her, see how's she’s doing.” 

“I’m pretty sure she’s with Lucinda so can you ask her how Logan’s doing?” Dante asked. 

Aphmau nodded. She walked over to the entrance to the house and went up the spiral staircase. She entered a small room with only a few potions stands, books, and papers lying around but it was too small to hold Lucinda or Logan so she progressed further up the staircase. She walked a few more minutes up the stairs till she reached a gigantic room that radiated magic. Right next to the staircase was a small red table with a purple cloth over it and a marble bowl and ash in it, behind her, was a large shelf filled with different herbs, liquids, and candles. In front of her was another large shelf but this one was filled with jars, some empty, some filled and closed off with candle wax. 

She walked the final few steps up the staircase so she could reach the actual floor of the building, the wood creaked under her footsteps, she went over to the grey carpet right next to her to stop the constant creaking under her feet. Right next to the jar shelf was another spiral staircase that continued to go upwards in the building, right next to those stairs was a large birdcage with Bigglesworth inside it playing with different plastic toys and some wooden toys. There were multiple small tables, some filled with clear pebbles with symbols on them, some with books and some were empty but at ash and scratches all over. Lucinda was on the left side of the room holding a brown stick with vines wrapped around it and a small crystal wrapped on top of it, she was standing over a lectern with a book open on it, a cauldron filled with water, and two large containers sticking from the bottom of the floor to the top of the ceiling filled with green and purple liquid. 

In the middle of the back wall was a small staircase going upwards into a small room, Aphmau could only see the bottom of Logan’s feet on a small bed that barely fit his large frame. Lucinda has two legs that look very similar to Kitten’s wrapped around her waist while two arms that looked similar to Kitten’s were around her neck. 

“Lucinda?” Aphmau asked, making whoever was in front of Lucinda to jump and fall to the floor. Lucinda quickly wiped her mouth and leaned against the table she was standing over with her hand on her hip. 

Kitten jolted upwards, wiping her mouth and crossing her arms “Oh hey Aph.” She nodded with her lips pursed. 

“What were you guys doing?” Aphmau asked, tilting her head. 

“Nothing.” Lucinda and Kitten said at the same time. 

Aphmau looked between the two cautiously “Oh...kay?” Aphmau gave the two a confused looked. 

“So…” Lucinda said nervously “How are your boyfriends doing?” 

Kitten stifled a laugh and looked away from Aphmau to not show her smile. 

“What do you mean boyfriends? You mean my guards?” 

“I sense a ton of love energy coming from them, mostly the two tall ones. If I could I would bottle up that energy.” 

“Well, as I said, they’re my guards, especially Laurance and Garroth. They’ve been my guards for a while now.” 

Lucinda shrugged “That could be what I’m feeling, I guess I could be seeing it wrong. It could be a feeling of protectiveness instead of actual love, eh.” 

Aphmau waved her hands “Okay, whatever. How is Logan? How long do you think we have until we can leave?” 

Lucinda and Kitten’s moods dropped. Kitten slowly walked over to Logan while Lucinda took one of the bottles that were next to her. She took a bottle with an egg in it that had red stuff all over the yolk. 

“I did an egg ritual for Logan, it’s a way to find out how a person is holding up curses or not. An egg with nothing on it means that a person’s life is gonna be fine they don’t have anything to worry about but… an egg with all this red stuff on it means well, they’re probably going to die in a bit.” 

Aphmau’s eyes widened “WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING TO ME FOR! GO HELP HIM!” Aphmau screamed in Lucinda's face. 

Lucinda grabbed Aphmau’s wrist “I must talk to you!” She yelled back “I can save him, I really can but, ugh look princess I need you to get your hands dirty for me.” 

“Why could you just say that from the beginning and not scare me like that! Also, don’t call me princess.” 

“Because I want you to know the severity of the situation! Now, I need an Eldritch Eye. I use it to see through the skin and find the broken bones to repair them, but getting one is going to be a tough task.” 

Aphmau sighed “Go on.” 

Lucinda let go of Aphmau’s wrist and took a deep breath “I need you to kill an Eldritch Queen, now thankfully the Queens aren’t too much trouble like the Eldritch King, but they’re still a problem in themselves. The Queen’s eyes are the most potent to enchant and I need just  _ one _ eye. There are nests underground you can find.” The Native explained. 

“A nest? I don’t think I can fit inside a nest.” Aphmau chided. 

Lucinda scoffed “Don’t worry Eldritch crabs are big like… humongous so their tunnels are too. There’s a nest nearby that you can search through, I don’t think it has a King Eldritch crab either so you should be good.” 

“Okay, can I take my guards with me or?” 

“No. If there  _ is _ a King Eldritch crab inside that nest he’ll sense their presence. Don’t ask me how, but something about pheromones and hormones? Not sure, I’m not an animal specialist.” 

Aphmau nodded and smiled to herself remembering Kiki and her beautiful smile that was always contagious “Is there anything that I’ll need? A special sword, a potion, a certain type of armor?” 

Lucinda paused before going over to the shelf near the staircase Aphmau came out of and looked around. She grabbed a small bowl of herbs, she went over to Aphmau and took some of the herbs in her hand “Close your eyes for a second.” 

Aphmau did as told, Lucinda then began to take the herbs in her hand and rub them around Aphmau’s eyes and on her eyelids. The herbs were smooth against Aphmau’s skin and smelled of lavender and roses, and Aphmau’s skin was tinglingly after the herbs were put on her face. 

Lucinda took her hand off Aphmau’s face letting her open her eyes “Okay, that’s all you’ll need besides your sword or whatever.” Lucinda said, putting away the bowl of herbs and putting the herbs in her hand back in the bowl. 

“What exactly did you do?” 

“Nightingale. It’s an herb that is used for seeing in the dark, when you go in that tunnel cave thing you’ll be able to see properly.” 

“So, I just go now?” Aphmau asked.

Lucinda nodded “I can’t go with you because I need to take care of Logan. Now go start killing those crabs missy!” Lucinda smiled before going back to her lectern and cauldron. 

Aphmau rolled her eyes before heading back down the spiral staircase to the forest where the group had their camp. 

The boys had just finished eating and Malachi was nowhere to be seen. 

_ He’s probably playing somewhere. _ Aphmau thought as she passed by the group “Oh hey by the way I got to do something.” She told the boys.

Laurance raised his eyebrow at Aphmau “Can we come with?” 

Aphmau shook her head “It’s more of a loner thing I need to do.” 

Laurance nodded “Well be safe.” 

“Be safe my lady.” 

“What the other two said.” 

Aphmau giggled “Okay thanks, guys. I’ll be sure to stay safe.” she laughed to herself and continued to walk down the gravel and dirt pathway from Lucinda’s house. Lucinda hadn’t told Aphmau where she needed to go but her gut told her that she should follow this path and it would lead her in the right direction. 

She continued down the path until Malachi appeared in front of her. 

“HOLY SHIT!” Aphmau jumped severely feet in the air in fear. 

“Hey, mom! Where are you going?” 

Aphmau stared at Malachi with wide eyes while clutching her chest “Malachi! Please don’t scare me like that.” Aphmau sighed and rubbed her eyes before fixing her posture. 

“Sorry, I just want to know where you were going.” 

Aphmau took a deep breath “I’m going on an adventure. You can’t come with me because I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“Oh,” Malachi said sadly, looking down at the floor. 

Aphmau’s heart clenched. She lifted Malachi’s chin with her finger “I have an important mission for you though.” 

Malachi’s eyes widened and a smile grew on his face “Really? What is it? Am I going to do something cool?” 

Aphmau smiled and nodded “Yep! You’re going to stay here and if I don’t come back in a few hours run back to Laurance and tell the boys that you need to save me.” 

“Where will you be though?” 

“I’ll be in a large tunnel, almost like a very long cave,” Aphmau answered. 

“Oh, okay! You go on your adventure mom I’ll stay here!” Malachi nodded. 

Aphmau kissed the top of Malachi’s head “Good. I love you, be safe.” 

“You too!” Malachi smiled and waved goodbye as Aphmau walked away from the ghost child and progressed down the gravel path. 

She unsheathed her sword and gripped the handle to be prepared for whatever she was about to face. She looked down at the symbol on her palm and felt a strange sense of calm like her powers were working on herself. 

_ Maybe I can calm them down instead of fighting. _ Aphmau thought to herself. She made a fist out of her hand and squeezed tightly.  _ I'm not gonna fight anything. _ Her hand fell back down to her side as she looked at the scenery, everything was a dark brown or a dark green beside the somehow contrasting gravel pathway. There were pine needles everywhere and leaves all over the hard ground, the air was cool unlike the weather back at the Eastern Wolf Tribe, Aphmau blamed the sun feeling it’s warmness all over her face. She pushed back her hood with her free hand and felt her long thick black hair fall her back, she shook her head to make sure all the hair fell and wasn’t stuck somehow. She tucked the hair in her face behind her ear and spotted a large cave. 

“What?” She said to herself and started slowly sneaking over to the large cave, large red and black crab-like creatures were crawling all over the walls of the cave and eating different colored meat. All the creatures had a single blue eye in the middle of their body sticking out of the upper torso. 

_ Those are the Eldritch Crabs. _ Aphmau thought  _ Well, now or never. _ Aphmau took a deep breath and stuck her hand out. The marking on her hand and the markings all over her began to glow a bright purple, she progressed into the large cave and thought strongly about calming features, things, activities, and calming down the crab creatures. Her hands began to glow brighter, the crab creatures began to slow down in their movements, the ones that were about to attack Aphmau simply laid down on the ground and fell asleep. Some still acknowledged that Aphmau was there in their presence but almost all of them had forgotten that Aphmau was in the cave with them. Aphmau stepped over the crabs and had to go on her tippy toes to make sure she didn’t touch them and wake them up.

When she walked through a new part of the cave and Eldritch Crabs came running up to her about to attack, their running would start slowing down and lay down on the cold stone floor. Some that were on the roof of the cave would fall harshly because they were so tired from Aphmau’s powers. 

Aphmau snuck her way into a gigantic cave part, there were piles of bones, meat, slim, and eggs. Inside the cave was a gigantic Eldritch Crab with a gigantic blue eye on its head instead of the torso, the crab had cravings all over its body along with scars and dried wounds with dark blood. Aphmau gripped her sword tighter. 

“I don’t want to hurt you!” She yelled at the crab. Deep down inside Aphmau, she knew that it was the Eldritch Queen Crab, the crab slowly turned around to face Aphmau with its gigantic claws and terrifying face. It had two large horns coming down the mouth making them look like a large bony mustache, and under the horns were a single row of sharp teeth that led down to multiple tongues that were all dripping out the mouth. “I don’t want to hurt you but I need your eye!” Aphmau yelled again. 

The crab queen screamed at Aphmau with a terrifying roar that shook Aphmau to her core. 

“Fine. Let’s do this.” Aphmau put her hand out in front of her as she felt the power surge through her body. She slid under the crab queen and sliced one of its four legs. The crab started slowing down but was fast enough to clip Aphmau’s legs with its claw making it start bleeding. Aphmau ran to the other side of the cave and took a few quick breaths before feeling the power surge through herself again and the crab queen started slowing down again. This time Aphmau took her sword and sliced the queen’s leg and a multitude of its tongues. The queen started cutting Aphmau’s with its claws and slapping Aphmau’s to the ground with it’s remaining tongues, Aphmau then gripped her sword tightly before slicing open one of the queen’s claws making the queen roar out in pain and let Aphmau go long enough for her to crawl away from the queen and collect herself. 

She ripped off some fabric from her jacket and extra shirt to wrap up the places on her body that were bleeding and needed healing. She wiped the blood off her face with her free hand and took a deep breath, the queen was still roaring out in pain making Aphmau’s head and ears throb. 

Aphmau took this time to stick her sword right underneath the large blue eye on the queen’s head. She pulled out the sword quickly for the queen to not get her but not quick enough for the blood of the queen to miss her, the blood was a dark green and was all over Aphmau’s face and body. Aphmau’s hair started floating upwards and her body started glowing profusely, her sword grew larger than her own body and the handle grew small golden wings. She slid under the queen's stomach with her sword pointing upwards, cutting open the queen’s entire torso letting all its guts and bones slowly fall to the ground. 

Aphmau pressed her body against the back wall behind the queen, her knuckles were turning white from how tightly she was gripping onto the sword. The fabric that she had wrapped around the bloody parts of her body was wet and soaked in bright white blood which was not what Aphmau was expecting. She limped over in front of the Queen whose eye never shut closed but now had a cloudy white over the bright blue, Aphmau knew that the queen was dead because she felt it in her gut that this creature was no longer among the living. Aphmau limped over to the Queen’s body and swung her sword to slice the eye of the body, the eye fell off the body and rolled on the floor bumping Aphmau’s foot. 

Aphmau stuck her bloody sword back in her sheath before carefully picking up the cloudy eyeball. She took a deep breath and began to lurch out of the cave with the large eyeball in hand, she tiptoed around the sleeping Eldritch crabs and snuck around the cave making sure she didn’t wake any crabs because she did not feel like fighting. 

When she reached the outside world she let go of a breath she didn’t know she was holding in, she stumbled out of the cave almost dropping the eyeball and stepping on it. She jumped up and took a deep breath before following the gravel pathway back to Lucinda’s home. 

When she was a few feet in front of Lucinda’s house Aphmau rubbed the dried blood off her face and body and unwrapped the fabric from the bleeding parts of her body which had seemingly dried and only looked like normal scratches that she got from the Eastern Wolf Tribe. She shook her head and lurched over to Lucinda’s house, the boys were nowhere to be seen and Malachi was playing outside with Bigglesworth oblivious to the world around him and that owl. Aphmau made her way slowly up the staircase and to Lucinda’s living area where she was holding Logan. 

“Got it,” Aphmau said bluntly and threw the eyeball at Lucinda who turned around at just the right time to catch it. 

“Oh my, Irene!” Kitten yelled when she realized Aphmau’s appearance “You look like shit!”

Aphmau gave Kitten a deadpan stare “Yeah I know. Now you need me to do more killing?” 

Lucinda shook her head and smiled at Aphmau “For a princess, you're pretty tough. Your boyfriends are out finding some fruits and whatever, I don’t eat that shit so I didn’t have any. Now you can go rest.” 

“Aph comes over here I’ll come to wrap you up.” Kitten took Aphmau’s arm and brought her over to a part of the room that she hadn’t noticed when she went up to the room the first time. She took bandages and antibiotics and put them on the places that looked like wounds or scratches or anything that looked like it hurt. 

Kitten told Aphmau that Laurance had tried cutting up poison ivy with his sword because it was in the way of the ‘perfect romantic spot’ and accidentally got the ivy all over him. The boys were now on their way to find more poison ivy cure since Lucinda didn’t have any. 

By the end of the talk almost Aphmau’s entire body was bandaged, it was mostly on her legs and head since the Werewolves had messed her up pretty good but Kitten informed her that Aphmau almost killed an entire pack of werewolves so that made Aphmau feel better about herself. 

“I just wanted to ask, what’s up with you and Lucinda?” 

Kitten froze, her face was dusted with a light pink “Uhh… what do you mean?” 

“I mean I’m pretty sure I saw your legs and arms wrapped around Lucinda. What’s that about?” Aphmau smirked knowing what she was doing.

Kitten slowly looked up at Aphmau “So maybe I kinda… me and Lucinda… you know.” She made her two hands kiss each other. 

“Ahhh, okay I get it. So I’m going to head downstairs to our camp and spend the rest of the day doing nothing.” 

A smile crept up on Kitten’s face “Sounds like a plan. I’m probably going to stay up here.” 

Aphmau pushed herself up “Of course you are.” She said smugly before walking away from the meif’wa and taking the stairs down to the camp.

Everyone around Aphmau was asleep as she sat in her sleeping bag, the only sound around her was the soft snoring of Malachi whose head was by her feet. Aphmau had her knees tucked tightly with her arms wrapped around them, her head was laying against her knees as a million thoughts ran through her mind. She was thinking mostly about O’Khasis and how it was slowly taking over everything that Aphmau once knew, maybe one day they would try and take over Phoenix Drop. She didn’t want to think about the possibility of war but Dale and Garroth had both mentioned that Aphmau should prepare for war, it was terrible, she never wanted to think about the war she never wanted to think about death she had killed enough things in her life. The first time she tried killing someone she wasn’t even in control of her body and that someone was trying to kill her. 

She would wonder now and then why in the world Dante had said Gene’s name when he was passed out at Malachi’s castle, she also wondered who that man was when she was shown Dante’s greatest fear. It made her feel sick to remember the blood coming out of Dante’s body when the man who looked like Gene slit his throat. 

Aphmau shivered, she never liked thinking about their first night at Malachi’s castle. That was the worst night, she never wanted to see her greatest fear picturized again. 

Some tapped on Aphmau’s foot. She looked up, it was Garroth, he was awake and was now sitting up with his sleeping bag covering his lower half showing he almost see-through white t-shirt that covered his chest. His curls were all over the place and he was squinting with a small smile on his lips. 

“My lady this seems like a common occurrence.” He whispered. 

“What?” She asked quietly. 

“Me finding you awake in the middle of the night. I think you might have some serious sleeping issues.” Garroth moved his body closer to Aphmau. 

The Hispanic softly laughed “I think I do, I was just thinking about things.” 

“Thinking about what things?” 

Aphmau paused, one side she didn’t want to worry Garroth about her  _ worries _ about O’Khasis, and on the other side, she wanted to stay truthful to Garroth. She chose the safer route “I’m just missing Levin. I haven’t seen him in so long I miss his cute face with those blue eyes and blonde… blonde hair.” Aphmau saw that Garroth was staring longingly at Aphmau with a small smile on his face and with his eyes no longer squinted. 

Garroth realized Aphmau was looking back at him so he quickly turned his head as his face went a light pink “I’m sure that Levin misses you as much as you miss him. One your first real trip when looking for Levin’s mother he asked for you all the time, I’m pretty sure I was the one to teach him to call you ‘mama’.” 

“You're so sweet Garroth. I can’t believe we’re so far away from Phoenix Drop, I never thought I was going to have to leave that place. I wish things were so evil.” Aphmau’s mood slowly dropped as she remembered what led up to them leaving, Zane, Kiki’s sickness, and the war between the two wolf tribes. 

_ So much evil. _ Aphmau thought. 

“Well, I’ve been thinking about… about things too,” Garroth said, unannounced to Aphmau Garroth’s hand was slowly creeping up to her hand. 

“I’m all ears Garroth, I don’t have anything else to say so… go off.” Aphmau smiled brightly. 

Garroth scrunched up his knees under his chin while still creeping his hand towards Aphmau “Well… I uh… I wanted to… I-I wanted to tell you.” 

Aphmau looked at Garroth with a puzzlingly look “Garroth you can tell me anything you know that right?” 

Garroth nodded “I was just thinking that your,” Garroth took a deep breath “your smile brightens up a room and I notice it all the time your… wait bright… Bright Port!” Garroth yelled then quickly covered his mouth realizing his mistake. Garroth’s hand was already on Aphmau’s.

Aphmau frantically looked around to make sure no one was awake while holding Garroth’s hand back “What about Bright port? Also quiet!” Aphmau whispered. 

“I almost forgot about Bright Port.” Garroth slowly uncovered his mouth. 

“I forgot everything just now,” Aphmau said randomly. 

“What?” 

“What?” 

The two were silently looking at each other with skeptical looks. Garroth shook his head and continued talking “My lady did Azura ever tell you of Lord Burt and the things that happened to Bright Port?” Garroth asked. 

“Well I know what happened to Bright Port, O’Khasis guards took over. I think Lord Burt hadn’t been seen for over a few months or something?” Aphmau answered. 

Garroth nodded “Something like that, Bright Port was on the brink of war with Pikoro, O’Khasis came in and tried to help, Burt refused, Burt then went on a peace treaty meeting over in Pikoro but never came back, O’Khasis guards then took over saying that they would protect the village while they were gone.” 

“Yeah I know but what about that? Did you just want to remind me to make sure I knew?” Aphmau questioned, “I don’t see the point of this and why you freaked out.” 

“Azura asked me if I could, could I and Laurance visit Pikoro if we passed by it.” 

“She asked me the same thing when me, Kiki, and Kitten arrived at Bright Port. I didn’t think that I would be passing by it anytime soon so I kinda forgot about it because the werewolves and Kiki were my top priority.” 

“Well I could be wrong but my family and I have traveled almost all of Ru’aun, along with some Ly’ all my family’s history came from but that doesn’t matter. If I remember correctly Pikoro might be near here.” 

“Really!?” Aphmau smiled brightly “That means we could check and see if Burt is there and okay.” 

“Exactly.” Garroth squeezed Aphmau’s hand happily “Although, I’m afraid that Zane might have something to do with this since he probably controls the army and the guards and the Jury.” 

“Zane might be holding Burt to make him join the alliance after all Burt did refuse O'Khasis’ help and Zane might not like that.” 

“Zane of course wouldn’t like that. Zane could force Burt to join the alliance and then be able to make a camp near  _ our _ land since our land is very close to Bright Port…. He could invade.”

Shuffling came from the other side of the tent “If anything we should make our alliance.” Laurance said, he was facing Aphmau and Garroth but unlike Garroth Laurance had no shirt on.

Aphmau and Garroth jumped “My Irene Laurance!” 

“Laurance!” Garroth scolded “What are you doing?” 

“Listening to you guys. You make think you're quiet Garroth but you are the exact opposite, you might want to fix that for future reference.” 

“Why are you listening to us?” Garroth ignored Laurance. 

“Because I hear everything.” Laurance wiggled his fingers near his ears “But in all seriousness Aph, O’Khasis is now starting to pose a real threat to our world and it’s only going to get worse the longer we do nothing about it. I understand that you are a pacifist and will not partake in any conflict, but you shouldn’t think of it like that. Instead, think of it as counting our eggs before they hatch.”

“How would we manage to have our alliance? I’ve only been a Lord for a year, I can’t ally.” Aphmau asked. 

“Easy. We save Lord Burt and get Bright Port on our side. Then we ask Cadenza to help us get Meteli on our side, then we go for the big fish: Scaleswind.” Laurance repositioned himself so his entire bare chest was showing, making Aphmau’s face a red color. 

“Excuse me?!” Garroth asked in disbelief. 

“What? Doesn’t O’Khasis fear Scaleswind?” Laurance tilted his head.

“Why would O’Khasis fear Scaleswind? Isn’t Scaleswind smaller than O’Khasis?” Aphmau asked. 

“Scaleswind is the home of our beautiful Lady Irene and messing with the home of a godly figure would prompt any sane village to go to war with O’Khasis.” Aphmau had learned recently that Laurance was of Aztec heritage like Malachi and that’s why Laurance felt so protective over him along with the orphan thing. Now that she was looking at him, deeply tanned skin, dark hair, and dark eyes she could see how he was similar to the photos of Malachi that she had seen when he was alive. 

“That’s correct but still, we cannot go for Scaleswind we don’t know anyone from there. It helps if we know people from the village or city-village.” Garroth chided. 

“Yeah but Phoenix Drop is amazing, Aphmau is amazing, she’ll be able to persuade them easily.”

“That’s sweet Laurance, but I don’t think I can persuade a Lord who's probably been here forever. Again I have only been a Lord for a year.” 

“But I know you can do this Aphmau if you can kill about a medium-sized pack of werewolves you can do anything. Especially with your weird floating hair white eye powers you have.” 

No one opposed the idea, Aphmau especially went quiet. She didn’t think that Laurance had remembered the whole power using things that happened at the Werewolf tribe and she didn’t want anyone to remember. 

“Fine.” Aphmau said “We wake up at sunrise hopefully, stock up on supplies and head for Pikoro village. Logan can recover here and we'll go save Lord Burt.” 

Laurance smiled “Now let’s go to sleep. Especially you ‘smooth moves’ Garroth.” Laurance laughed at his joke and pushed Garroth’s shoulder. 

It was dark but Aphmau could see a light pink spread across Garroth’s face “I don’t even know what you're talking about.” 

Laurance just smiled smugly before turning around in his sleeping bag to no longer face the duo. 

Garroth sighed and ran his hands down his face. 

“Do you think this is a good idea?” Aphmau whispered at Garroth getting her face real close to his. 

“It saddens me to say this but yes… it is a good idea. I don’t know the state of O’Khasis since I haven’t been there in so long but, it would be best if we had a backup plan in case O’Khasis tried to do anything… rash.” 

Aphmau never wanted war but she would rather have war than the ones that she loved die, she’d rather have war than see that state of the world crumbles into dust because of O’Khasis. Aphmau sighed “Then let’s do this.” 

Garroth smiled “Then it’s a plan. You should get some sleep my lady, we’ll head out first thing in the morning. Good night.” 

“Good night Garroth.” Aphmau smiled before laying back down in her sleeping bag without the harassment of her head. Her talk with Laurance and Garroth did leave her feeling sad at the thought of war but she was glad she talked to them, somehow they read her mind and talked about what she was really worried about. 

She was glad she had her guards. She was glad she had her friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually ask this of you guys but it would be really sweet if you left kudos because it shows me that you really like this book and that makes me feel happy <3


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So pretty ironic, I'm pretty fucking sure THIS was the 45-page chapter because holy shit it took me an ENTIRE DAY to edit this along with my internet being a slow loser. Anyway, I hope that you guys like this chapter and even though it may belong I hope you read all the way to the end.

Aphmau woke up to Malachi pushing on her shoulder “Hey mom!” He exclaimed, “Dante told me to wake you up!” The tiniest hint of orange was showing through the trees with the blue sky and white fluffy clouds. 

Aphmau sat up and rubbed her eyes to wake herself up. The smell of the morning dew ran through the air, the sounds of birds chirping and people talking filled the area they were in, and the sigh of Malachi smiling filled Aphmau’s heart with glee. 

Aphmau ruffled Malachi’s hair “Good Morning. Did you have breakfast?”

Malachi nodded “Dante said that he made you food so he wanted me to get you.” 

Aphmau nodded and yawned before standing out of her sleeping bag, adjusting her outfit she was sleeping in and went over to where Dante was. 

Dante was sitting by the stairs of Lucinda’s entrance eating a sandwich while holding another in his off-hand. Dante caught Aphmau and smiled with food in his mouth “Hey Lord Aphmau!” He exclaimed. 

Aphmau smiled back “Hey Dante, is that my sandwich?” She asked, “Hope you know that I don’t eat meat, or eggs… or dairy.” 

Dante nodded “Garroth told me while I was making it! I tried to find things that Garroth calls ‘vegan friendly’, so hopefully, you like it!” Dante outstretched his hand for Aphmau to grab. 

Aphmau hesitantly grabbed the sandwich, inside the sandwich consisted of things like seeds, kale, and different berries. Aphmau didn’t know where Dante had found any of these things but she went along with it, she ate the sandwich. It wasn’t great but she also didn’t think that there was anything else, she didn’t suspect that Lucinda was a vegan.

“So the other two dudes told me that we’re heading toward Pikoro village.” 

Aphmau nodded “Yeah we’re going to save a Lord.” 

“Oh well… good thing it’s not my Lord,” Dante said while avoiding eye contact with Aphmau.

She tilted her head in confusion “Your… Lord?” She paused then gasped “Oh my Irene! Dante!” Aphmau clapped her hands together while still holding the sandwich and bouncing up and down. 

A smile slowly grew on his face “I accept your offer to serve under your name, my Lord.” 

Aphmau squealed “I’m so happy! Did you tell the others?” 

Dante shook his head “I want to tell you first then I would tell them. Was that an okay way to tell you?” 

“It was a surprise, but yes it was okay. Also, make sure to tell the boys soon, Garroth will happily accept you into his small family with Laurance.” 

“Well that’s good, I was kinda scared about how they would react. I’m just so intimidated by them.” 

Aphmau laughed as a response “Oh by the way, where are Garroth and Laurance? I want to talk to them before we leave and group up.” 

Dante thought for a moment “Uh, I’m pretty sure Laurance is over near the horses while Garroth is up in Lucinda’s house talking to her about some necklace or whatever.” 

Aphmau nodded “Okay cool.” She turned around to check on Malachi, he was playing with owly in the camp tent enjoying himself. “Can you watch over Malachi and just make sure he doesn’t hurt himself or whatever?” 

Dante nodded “You do you Aphmau, I’ll be here.” 

Aphmau smiled one last time before taking a bite of her sandwich while also walking over to Laurance, her legs were feeling much better than they felt yesterday as well as her arms and head. 

Laurance was petting his horse while checking the bag clipped to the horse at the same time. This time he had a shirt on since he didn’t pack any clothes for the trip, unlike Aphmau who was prepared from the start he was in the same clothes he was in when she encountered him the first time at Malachi’s castle. His hair had gotten longer and was now a little past his shoulders and somehow even though the group hadn't showered in weeks Laurance’s hair was beautiful. 

_ It’s always beautiful. _ Aphmau thought while taking another bite of her sandwich. The ground felt soft under her feet as she moved over to Laurance “Sup.” She waved, getting Laurance’s attention away from his bag. 

“Oh hey.” He smiled back, his eyes darted down quickly before looking back up “You don’t have shoes on.” 

Aphmau looked down at her feet and wiggled her toes “Yep! I’ll put them on later, right now I’m talking to you.” 

Laurance pretended to be shocked “I matter more than your shoes!?” Laurance put his hand on his head and leaned backward “I feel so honored.” 

Aphmau jokingly slapped him in the shoulder “I’ll leave and put my shoes on if you don’t stop being stupid.” 

Laurance gasped “Anything but that!” He broke down in laughter before he could put on more of an act. 

Aphmau giggled while rolling her eyes “Whatever.” She softly smiled at Laurance “How do you feel about our plan?” 

Laurance suddenly got very serious. “I’m worried about Burt mostly. A visit to discuss ‘peace’ should not take longer than two days, let alone a month.” 

“That’s what I was saying! I mean if he’s been gone for longer than a month you should probably see if your Lord is okay, but Azura said she couldn’t which makes no sense.” Aphmau agreed. 

“I’m sure Azura told you about the Jury of Nine guard that was escorting him to Pikoro?” Laurance asked. 

“Yeah she did but I don’t see how that matters. You still check up on your Lord, hopefully, you would do that for me.” Aphmau answered. 

“Oh in a heartbeat Aph but Azura follow the rules unlike me. If a Jury of Nine guards is doing  _ anything _ with your Lord, guarding, whatever you have to step down from the head guard position. Doing that means that you are a normal guard now and you can’t do anything without your Lord’s permission.” 

“Besides the normal, I’m guessing.” Aphmau assumed. 

Laurance nodded “The Jury of Nine has been around forever and I never really liked this whole head guard stepping down but it’s how it works. I bet Xavier didn’t plan it to be like that but maybe there were like new rules over the years.” Laurance was just ranting at this point. 

“Xavier? Is Xavier the guard who went with Burt? What?” Aphmau was severely confused about this conversation.

Laurance shook his head while laughing “Oh no, Xavier is the creator of the Jury of Nine along with the basic guard system we have today. He was known as the Guard of Light and deeply admired Irene and was also nicknamed ‘The Lover Guard’ which I find sweet.” 

“Huh, you seem to know a lot about Xavier. Were you best friends with him?” Aphmau joked. 

“Well duh.” Laurance joked “But no I just seriously admire the dude, he's like my biggest idol. Xavier was Irene’s guard even before she was proclaimed a goddess by other people, along with a few other people but he was like the main dude. After Irene brought peace to the land many people wanted to marry her, assassinate her, glorify her, you name it. Xavier established the Jury of Nine to pass judgment on anyone who dared to speak with her with both pure and malicious intent. More Lords came about so Xavier being the awesome dude that he is set up the first Guard Academy to teach those with hearts pure to protect. There are many statues dedicated to him, like the one in Bright Port!”

“What? Rally? I had forgotten that Bright Port had that statue, are you sure that’s him though? I mean I’m not doubting you or anything but, the statue back at Bright Port didn’t even show the dudes face.” 

“No statue of Xavier has ever shown his face. They are usually depicted in a white stone like marble since he mostly wore his white armor to fights and war.” 

“White? Wouldn’t it get dirty all the time.” Aphmau asked while taking another bite of her sandwich, almost finishing it. 

Laurance nodded in agreement “Yes it would but that’s what he wanted. He was a very humble and sweet man from different sources but he was very gruesome in the fighting world. He wore white so at the end of his battle the blood would show on the armor and that's his way of saying ‘hey I’m better than all of you.’.”

“Oh.” Aphmau said with shock “Gross. But why was he called the ‘Guard of Love’ or whatever if he was so gruesome.” Aphmau asked while finishing her sandwich. 

Laurance scratched his neck nervously “Well, he was known for falling deeply in love with Lady Irene but according to most sources she uh… she didn’t love him back. Sounds familiar.” He nervously laughed. 

Aphmau softly groaned through her teeth “Yeah…. Ha… ha.” 

Laurance burst out in laughter “I’m just yanking your chain Aph! But yeah, he was super in love with her for the longest time, but her heart belonged to her people. She did eventually marry but due to her popularity, she kept it a secret to protect not only herself but her family. If or not she married Xavier is one of the greatest mysteries of today.” Laurance explained. 

“It’s kinda sad having to keep your family a secret for your whole marriage.” Aphmau felt a sadness in her heart “I don’t think I could do that.” 

“Same, if I was with you I would want  _ everyone _ to know about us.” Laurance brightly smiled.

Aphmau nervously laughed while her face went a light pink “I hate you you know that right?” She asked. 

Laurance hummed “Your face is super cute when you’re feeling awkward. I love it!” 

Aphmau rolled her eyes “Whatever, I hate you. This original conversation was about the Jury of Nine. Why should I be scared of the Jury of Nine?” She asked.

“Well  _ you _ shouldn’t be scared of the Jury of Nine because you’re like crazy strong but the Jury of Nine has seemed to become very corrupt in recent years. If one of the guards is protecting the Lord of Bright Port then the guy might be strong enough to take down me, Garroth, Dante,  _ and _ Kitten. We should just play it incredibly cool and try to avoid any type of fighting with this guy, your pacifist nature might come in handy here. At least until we can make sure the Lord of Bright Port is okay, anyway I’m ready to head out when you are.” 

“Very funny but if the dude is stronger than all of you including Kitten who is super strong with her defense magick then I don’t think that I can beat him.” Aphmau corrected.

“I know but… deep down inside me and I can tell that you're supposed to be strong. Your powers are something I’ve never seen before I-” 

“Can you stop mentioning my powers?” Aphmau bounty asked. 

“What? Why?” 

“I just don’t like talking about them, I don’t know how I got them and I’m pretty sure I’m not supposed to have them. They feel familiar in a sense.” Aphmau explained, clenching and unclenching the fist at her side.

“Oh. Well if you don’t want me talking about it I won’t. Garroth’s up in Lucinda’s tower thing if you need him, I feel like we should be going soon.” 

Aphmau nodded “Thank you, Laurance, I’ll see you in a second.” She smiled and rubbed Laurance’s shoulder before walking away and making her way up into Lucinda’s home. 

When she got into the living area Garroth was holding onto a purple amulet attached to a bracelet string while talking to Kitten who was grinding something in a marble bowl. Lucinda was over by where Logan was, the top of her hair indicated that she was probably sitting down since Aphmau could only see a little bit of the Native Ru’aun which was a surprise seeing as she was so tall. 

Aphmau walked up the last bit of stairs and stepped onto the old wood floor of Lucinda’s home, Garroth and Kitten turned their heads to see who was in the room. 

Kitten’s grew a smile on her face “Hey Aph! How are you?” She asked while waving Aphmau over. 

“I’m doing good, I’m just grabbing Garroth so we can leave. Do you want to come with us?” 

Kitten shrugged “I mean I could.” She turned her head “LUCINDA! DO YOU STILL NEED MY HELP?” Kitten yelled in the direction Lucidan was. 

Silence. 

“Uhhh NO, I’M OKAY!” Lucida yelled back. 

Kitten turned her attention back to Aphmau “I can go.” 

“Is she like your mother?” Garroth asked, “Why do you have to ask her for permission?” 

“Well, I’m a good assistant. I’ve been helping Lucinda heal Logan who is going to make a full recovery.” Kitten smiled. 

Aphmau gasped “Really!?” Kitten nodded. Aphmau turned her attention to Lucinda “THANK YOU LUCINDA!” She yelled. 

Lucinda stood up so Aphmau could see her waist and up “NO PROBLEM!” She yelled before walking down the staircase and over to the group “I used the Eldritch eye to see the broken bones and fixed them, pretty easy.” 

“I don’t know how you find that easy but okay.” Aphmau said, “By the way do you know where Pikoro village is?” 

“I already asked that my lady, it’s down the gravel path,” Garroth answered. 

“What?” Aphmau asked, “But the gravel pathway goes down to that gigantic nest or whatever.” 

“Yeah but you just stopped there.” Lucinda corrected “If you continue down the path you would see that Pikoro village is at the end of that path. It’s pretty far though so I don’t know why you would want to go there.” 

“According to Garroth over here they need to save the Lord of Bright Port.” Kitten answered. 

“Bright Port? What is the Lord of Bright Port doing over here?” Lucinda asked with her hand on her hip. 

“Bright Port was on the brink of war with Pikoro, O’Khasis then came over and was like ‘hey we can help you.’ but Burt, the Lord of Bright Port, refused. Burt then decided that he should go over to Pikoro to settle peace with the Lord, O’khasis was then like ‘hey we can prove ourselves by giving you a Jury of Nine to escort you and protect your village while you're gone.’ Burt I guess was okay with that and left with the Jury of Nine guard, this happened a few months ago. Bright Port is now overrun with O’Khasis guards and we think that the Jury of Nine guards somehow hurt Burt in some way or O’khasis is holding Burt hostage until he agrees to join their alliance.” Aphmau explained the whole reason why the group is going to Pikoro.

Lucinda looked like she was about to cry while barely holding Kitten’s hand “You trust me enough to tell me your plan.” 

“I would have told it a different way but we trust you Lucinda of course we would tell you our plan,” Garroth said. This shocked Aphmau. Aphmau had always thought that Garroth was the one to never trust strangers but he had told Lucinda a person they had only known for a day that he trusted her.

“Thank you. Usually, people don’t trust Natives so that means a lot to me.” Lucinda rubbed her nose “But please be wary, the village of Pikoro is not fond of  _ any _ type of magic user, even if it helps them.” 

“What? Why?” Garroth asked. 

“That’s insane, how do they not trust magicks users, that’s insane,” Aphmau said. 

Lucinda nodded her head in agreement “I know right, you’d think in this day and age people would realize magicks users aren’t all evil but Pikoro sticks to the olden days and ‘normal’ human activity.” 

“Are you saying this because of me?” Kitten asked. Lucinda nodded. “Well I’ll just have to make sure no one tries to fight me, I can’t control my defense magicks when someone punches me so.”

“How long do you think it’s going to take Logan to fully recover, like when will he be able to move on his own?” Garroth asked. 

Lucinda shrugged “I want to say one more day but you can never truly be sure. It all depends on the person, I feel like Logan is a strong person and will recover quickly.”

“Well, that’s good.” Garroth and Aphmau said at the same time which resulted in them both softly laugh at each other. 

“I just want you guys to be safe.” Lucinda said, “Because if you aren’t safe I’ll come over there and kill all of you.” 

“Well, then I should tell you the plan so you can decide if it’s safe or not.” Garroth joked.

Lucinda rolled her eyes “Whatever.” 

“You already thought of a plan? How?” Aphmau asked. 

“I’m a fast thinker, but Aphmau we might need you to go before us or just alone.” 

“I’m going with Aphmau. I don’t care what you say.” Kitten interjected. 

Garroth sighed “Fine, Kitten and Aphmau I think that you guys are going to have to go alone into that village.” 

“Why can’t you guys go?” Aphmau asked. 

“I’m sure at this point O’Khasis guards will be able to recognize me and Laurance, I mean I wear the same armor all the time and you can feel the difference between a Shadow Knight and an actual person so they’ll know.” 

“What about Dante?” 

“I was getting to that Kitten.” Garroth said through his teeth “You guys could bring Dante but he doesn’t have any extra clothes unlike you two, bringing a guard with you might make people think you are important, that makes O’Khasis guards think.” 

“Oh. But how do you know that O’Khasis guards are there? I mean we have no evidence that they are there.” Aphmau asked. 

“O’Khasis guards are sure to be there if a Jury of Nine is there. Even if there aren’t there we should still be cautious and let you go alone so people don’t suspect anything.” Garroth answered. 

“Aph think about it, O’Khasis guards are  _ going _ to be there,” Kitten said.

“Yeah, I was just trying to think of the best situation. But we’re never in the best situation.” Aphmau said sadly. 

Garroth noticed this and put his hand on Aphmau’s shoulder “My lady, don’t think that. Every question is a good question, I like that you think positively. It’s a good way to not let the bad of a situation get to you.” Garroth reassured Aphmau. 

“Oh! Tell her the thing that I made you!” Lucinda suggested. 

“Oh right!” Garroth took his hand off Aphmau and gave her the bracelet “Do you remember that amulet I gave you when you went off to find Levin’s mother?” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I broke it or something when Zenix attacked me,” Aphmau said glossing her thumb over the purple amulet. 

“Well, I got Lucida to make another one.” He showed off his wrist to Aphmau, he had a bracelet similar to Aphmau’s “Once you are aware of Lord Burt’s position through the amulet. If you are in any trouble tell me and I will come to you.” 

Aphmau slid the bracelet on her wrist and tightened it, the string that was holding it together rubbed against her skin like a weird leather and the metal that held the amulet was cold against Aphmau’s skin. “Thank you Garroth.” She turned her attention to Kitten “We should go now.” 

Kitten nodded her head in agreement and the group headed down the stairs beside Lucinda who stayed up in her tower to watch over Logan. Laurance, Dante, and Malachi were all in a small huddle outside Lucinda’s home when the group got downstairs. 

Kitten told the boys that she and Aphmau had to head out alone to Pikoro and explained Garroth’s plan. 

While Kitten was explaining the plan Malachi went over to his mother and tugged on her pants “Why can’t I go with you mom, I’m a ghost so they won’t be able to do anything to me.”

Aphmau let Malachi hold her finger “The village of Pikoro doesn’t like magicks users. Even if you are a ghost I don’t want to risk anything, you can stay here with Laurance.” 

Malachi sighed and let go of Aphmau’s finger “I mean Laurance is cool and all but I want to go with you but… I get it. I’m okay.” 

Aphmau smiled and ruffled Malachi’s hair making him giggle “That’s all I ever want.” Aphmau turned her attention to Kitten who stopped explaining the plan and was just talking to the boys now “Kitten, are you ready?” 

“Hm? Oh yeah. Now boys be careful and I don’t want to hear any horror stories.” Kitten pointed her finger at Laurance and Dante.

Dante groaned “Fine mom.” 

“Okay, mom we won’t.” 

Kitten giggled and walked over to the horses with Aphmau, Malachi had already attached himself to Laurance’s leg when Aphmau turned her head around to look at him. 

The girl mounted their horses, said their goodbyes, and rode off following the gravel pathway. 

The trip to Pikoro village took the entire day, sixteen hours of just riding. They, of course, stopped for a while to eat the food that they had but they spent just sixteen hours of riding on their horses going to Pikoro village, Aphmau was about to give up when the sun started going down but she pushed through it and told herself that she had to keep going if it meant saving a fellow Lord.

She thought it was funny that the first time she met Lord Burt he had been kidnapped and now she was saving him from his potential kidnapper that was the Jury of Nine. She mentioned this to Kitten and the two started laughing and making jokes about the situation for hours, she knew that Kitten was only doing this to make this situation seem positive. Aphmau knew that Kitten had seen Aphmau while they were riding, she knew that Kitten knew that Aphmau was about to give up. Kitten even reminded Aphmau that she probably change her clothes if they wanted to be seen as normal people when they walked into the village, she ended up having to wear the outfit that Dante had given her when they went on their trip to the Eastern Wolf Village because Aphmau found out the wolves had taken her clothes, Kitten wore the same thing all the time even to bed because she hadn’t packed that when Nicole told them they had to sneak out of the cave system and only bring their most valuable stuff. 

The girls approached Pikoro village sometime around 10 pm, when they got there they were both very sluggish and just wanted to fall asleep. They tied their horses outside of the village onto a tree where they could quickly escape if needed, so they took their most valuable bag, put it on, and headed to the gates of Pikoro. 

At the gates of Pikoro were two large O’Khasis guards, Kitten had tied bandannas on both her and Aphmau’s faces so there was even less of a chance that they would be caught. The O’Khasis guards turned towards the duo. 

“Are you two travelers?” One of the guards asked. 

Kitten nodded “Yes we are.” 

“Well, there’s a curfew out. Follow me.” The guard instructed. 

Kitten shrugged and grabbed Aphmau’s hand before following the guard. 

The village was large, not like Scaleswind large but more like Bright Port Large. The village, from what Aphmau could see, was more of circle shape with a gigantic water fountain in the middle that looked almost brand new, the houses were tall and big so multiple people could live in one home, like what she had seen at Bright Port, Azura had called them apartments. There was a small farm with sleeping animals, a large bar, a blacksmith, multiple small wells, and multiple light fixtures. Everything was beautiful, the small gardens, the grass that was getting a little too tall, even the houses that looked abandoned and no one wanted to buy them, everything was beautiful. They took a few more turns in this large village and reached a hotel. The name of the hotel was  The Home outside Home. which Aphmau’s thought was very cute.

The guard opened the door for the two ladies and let them inside before saying goodbye and walking away. The Hotel receptionist was a small old man who wore a plaid shirt with brown overalls and an adorable smile.

“Hello, how many rooms?” The old man’s voice was sweet and kind the feeling of safety wash over Aphmau.

“Is there a single room with two beds or a big bed so we can sleep in one room?” Aphmau asked. 

“Aww, you want to sleep in the same room as me? Laurance would be jealous.” Kitten joked making Aphmau slap her in the arm.

The old man chuckled “Yes we do have a room like that. Room three.” The man reached behind the counter for a moment and grabbed a key with a small wooden rectangle attached to it that had the number three on it. “It’s $20.” 

Aphmau reached into her bag and grabbed out a small pouch of money, she took out $20 and put the pouch back along with zipping up her bag. “Here’s $20.” Aphmau gave the man the money with a smile.

“Thank you.” The man took the money and put it inside a metal box on the counter “Enjoy your stay, even with the stupid guards taking over.” 

Aphmau laughed “Thank you, sir, have a nice night.” 

“You too.” the man said before Aphmau took Kitten over to the staircase at the left that went up to the second floor of the hotel and seemingly the only other floor. The floor was lined with a long continuous red carpet that showed only the tiniest bit of wood on either side of the carpet. They walked down the long hallway to find their room which wasn’t even the last room in the hallway, surprisingly this hotel was very large even though it only had two floors. The girls unlocked the door to their room and were met with a wave of red. 

The lighting of the room was red, the large bed was pink and white, the pillows were heart-shaped and ranged from red to white, the chairs at the foot of the bed were pink with a red wooden table. Everything in the room was red from the light fixtures to the carpet. 

Aphmau and Kitten’s mouths were both wide open. 

“I think that he thought that we were a couple,” Kitten said with shock. 

“He thought that we were a couple.” Aphmau agreed. 

“I mean at least he’s an ally.” Kitten shrugged and walked into the room. 

“I mean I guess,” Aphmau muttered before walking into the room as well. It wasn’t like a murder type red that the lighting was it was more romantic than murderous which Aphmau was thankful for. The closet that they had was pink along with the small dining table that was near a large window that was tinted pink. 

Kitten walked into the bathroom and started laughing “Everything is just heart-shaped.” She laughed. The table next to the bed that Aphmau had originally thought was a circle showed itself to also be a heart like everything else in the room. 

Aphmau and Kitten started laughing hysterically as they looked around the room and set their bags down, they were making jokes, laughing at each other and at anything they saw in this room.

They both flopped down onto the bed so they could relax after getting ready for bed. Aphmau tapped onto the amulet on her bracelet “Garroth? Are you awake?” 

There was silence for a moment before the sound of shuffling and groaning came from the amulet “Yes I’m awake my lady.”

“Did we wake you?” Kitten asked. 

“No no, we ate dinner an hour ago. I’m awake.” Garroth’s yawned. 

“Yeah sure, but we’re in a hotel now in Pikoro so we’re safe. But you were right, there O’Khasis guards here.” Aphmau said. 

“What? Did they recognize you?” Garroth asked with worry in his voice. 

“No, they didn’t.” Kitten answered, “Aphmau’s hair is still purple and we both have bandannas on our faces from my bag so I think that has something to do with it.” 

“Well, I’m glad you're safe. Lucinda added something more to the amulet that I forgot to tell you about if you break your amulet mine will also break so only do this if you are in extreme danger. Now please rest my lady.”

“What about me?” Kitten asked. 

“.... And Kitten.” Garroth said before the amulet’s light glow turned off and no more sound came from it. 

“I guess he’s done.” Kitten joked “I’m tired let’s go to bed.” 

Aphmau yawned “Yeah I’m tired so let’s go.” 

Kitten snuggled under the covers of the bed as Aphmau stood and turned off the red lights letting the darkness take over. She went under the covers and turned towards Kitten. 

“Aww, do you wanna look at me while I sleep?” Kitten said in a baby voice. 

“I hate you like I don’t why I’m friends with you,” Aphmau said deadpan. 

Kitten just turned her back towards Aphmau while laughing maniacally. 

It didn’t take long for Aphmau to fall asleep since the ride to Pikoro made her pretty tired already.

That night though she had a dream, she hadn’t had a dream in so long it scared her at first. She wasn’t there in her dream, her body wasn’t there but she could feel how scared she was. 

Zane was standing in front of a statue of a woman that looked similar to Aphmau, black hair, tan skin, brown eyes. But this woman had hair down to her feet, gigantic light blue wings, along with a single white cloth that wrapped around her body. A long white shawl with blue lining stayed on her head and went down to her feet. 

Zane had no mask on and his bangs were out of his hair, his right eye was a cloudy white, like Laurance’s eyes when he was blind. His face under his mouth was… insane, he had deep scars that went from his nostril from the corner of his mouth, a cleft lip, and vitiligo around his mouth. He was sobbing, violently sobbing as he stood in front of the statute with his hands claps together like he was saying a prayer when he opened his mouth to gasp for air his tongue was split in two at the end like a snake but it didn’t look intentional like he was born like that. He was incredibly disfigured all around his mouth. Aphmau was surprised that Kiki kissed him. 

“I’m so sorry father.” Zane sobbed “I will kill for you, cry for you, I will make sure that you have all the power in the world. I’m so… so sorry father.” Zane looked younger than when Aphmau met him, the Zane that she knew had no emotions and would never sob to his father. This Zane was different. 

Aphmau only noticed how similar Zane was to his brother, they had both monolid eyes, both had fairly flat faces, their faces were both on the more feminine side with their chins being rounded, and their lips were both big.

“Good.” A deep, smooth voice said. 

Zane started sobbing more and gasped for more air like he was choking on nothing. 

A man with blue hooded eyes, light olive skin, thin lips, blonde hair, a muscular frame walked into the scene putting his hand on Zane’s shoulder. His attire was beautiful, a white shirt under a grey coat with white splotches all over it like paint, thick lace was draped over the shoulders, tied around his neck like a scarf, and lining the collar of the coat. A thick brown belt was tightly wrapped around his waist, with straight grey pants that came down to his ankles that had the same white splotches that the coat had. A brown sheath was attached to the belt which held a long sword with a very fancy handle, he wore white gloves with thick lace that covered it and went around his thumbs and in between his pointer fingers and middle fingers.

He didn’t look evil, he looked kind and caring, he even wore some makeup. Red eyeshadow and his thin lips looked like they had lip gloss on them. He looked beautiful, not cruel. Aphmau had no idea why Zane was sobbing because his father was talking, it made no sense. 

“I’m sorry your brother is gone, Zane. I know you never meant to kill him.” Garte said. 

“Father but… I didn’t kill him. Garroth did-” Garte slapped his hand over Zane’s mouth. 

“ _ You _ killed your brother. Garroth did  _ nothing _ wrong. You understand me.” Garte hissed. 

Zane nodded his head while he sobbed harder. “I’m sorry.” Zane said in a muffled tone “I’m so sorry.” He cried.

“Good.” Garte said before unclasping his hand from Zane’s mouth. Zane’s knees buckled like he was going to fall and start sobbing on the floor but he stood his ground and gasped for more air. 

“Can I go now?” Zane sobbed. 

Garte thought for a moment “No, stare at Irene. Tell her your sins.”

Aphmau jolted up in a cold sweat. 

Kitten snapped around from her place in the bathroom “Oh hey, are you okay?” Kitten asked while putting an earring in. She was wearing a blue dress that went down to her knees and had no sleeves, a light lace fabric was wrapped around her chest and covered her shoulders, she had a turtleneck collar that had a gold lining and lace coming out of the top. There were light pink roses embroidered onto either side of her collar bone area along with two ribbons on two sides on the skirt part of the dress that went outwards. 

Aphmau wheezed “Where did you get that?” She asked while wiping the sweat off her brow. 

She finally put the earring in “I went downstairs to see if they had breakfast and the old man who was super sweet told us he wanted to give our money back since he told me that the guards are forcing people here and he doesn’t want people forced into his hotel. I refused and told him that you would want him to keep the money-” 

“Which I did so thank you.” Aphmau weakly smiled. 

“Yeah, so the man was like ‘let me do something for you two’ so he brought out two dresses one blue and the other green. He was like ‘your clothes don’t match the weather here and my wife wanted to give these dresses away so here you go’. So we now have dresses.” Kitten nodded to the folded dress on the table at the foot of the bed. 

“That’s so sweet. Did you get breakfast?” Aphmau asked stepping out of bed to grab her toothbrush from her bag. 

“Yes, on the dining table.” Kitten pointed to two plates and two glasses, one glass, and one plate was empty while the other was full. “And there's toothpaste in here if you need it.” 

“Gotcha. When did this all happen?” Aphmau asked as she made her way into the bathroom next to Kitten. 

“Like… an hour ago. It’s only seven am right now so we’re okay.” 

Aphmau nodded and took the toothpaste to put on her toothbrush. She began brushing her teeth as Kitten fixed her unbrushed hair then went over to the closet to get her backpack.

Aphmau finished brushing her teeth and tried to tame her hair only for it to go back to how it was. She sighed in defeat as she realized that the only way she could fix her hair was to take a shower which this hotel seemingly didn’t have. 

“You’d think a hotel like this would have a shower.” Aphmau sighed as she walked out of the bathroom with her toothbrush. 

“Pretty sure this hotel had public showers which  _ suck _ . So I don’t think you’ll be going there anytime soon.” Kitten said, “Trust me.” 

“Oh, I trust you.” Aphmau said as she put her toothbrush in her backpack “I’m not going in a public shower that sounds gross.” Aphmau went over to the small dining table and sat down. 

“Yeah, so what’s our plan for today?” Kitten asked as she plopped herself down on the bed. 

“I’m not sure.” Aphmau said as she began to eat the scrambled eggs in front of her “We can just try and get as much information as we can.”

“Do you think we should split up or stay together?” 

“Split up defeatedly. If we’re ever in trouble we can just scream for the other.” 

“True.” Kitten said, “We can meet back up around twelve or something to eat lunch?” 

“Then we can report to Garroth when we’re eating.” Aphmau finished the last of her eggs. 

“Sounds like a plan- holy Irene you ate that fast,” Kitten noted the empty plate at Aphmau’s hands. 

“It’s how I work.” Aphmau laughed before standing up drinking some of the orange juice in the glass cup next to her and going over to the small table at the foot of the bed to grab the folded green dress. 

Aphmau went into the bathroom to change into the green dress that went to her ankles and was tight around the torso but puffed out when it reached her waist, having a wavy but circular hem. The thin belt around her waist was white and was sewn into the dress like the four white buttons in a scare under the white sailor color that was lined with red thread. The dress came with short white gloves that went only a few inches past her waist like how Kitten’s dress came with earrings. 

She came out of the bathrooms and jokingly started showing off her dress with silly poses. Kitten rolled her eyes but was also laughing, Aphmau took her bag from where she left it near the closet door “So I guess we go now?” Aphmau asked Kitten. 

Kitten stood off the bed “Yep! Let’s go!” She clapped her hands together. Aphmau followed Kitten out the door of their hotel room, shutting the lights off and heading down the long hallway to the stairs. They made their way over to the receptionist table where the old man was drinking and sipping his coffee. 

The old man gasped and fixed his glasses “You two look so beautiful! I’m glad I gave you the dresses, Amethyst! Sweetheart!” The old man yelled at his wife. 

An old with long grey hair, red eyes, and tan skin walked out of a door on the far right wall. She was wearing a long blue dress with a red polka-dotted apron. “Yes, Abraham?” The woman said who then noticed Aphmau and Kitten. 

“Amethyst I gave them your dresses! This is my beautiful wife Amethyst.” 

Amethyst gasped and slowly walked over to Aphmau and Kitten in shock who then held Aphmau’s hands “My word, you ladies look so beautiful. I always imagined some fine beautiful ladies wearing my dresses.” 

“Really?” Aphmau asked, “You think that I am the person you always imagined wearing one of your dresses?” 

“Oh yes!” Amethyst said with joy “You are so beautiful and never let anyone say otherwise. And you, my dear friend,” She turned her attention towards Kitten “You are just as beautiful as this woman over here. You two are so beautiful I feel like I’m going to blind myself if I keep looking at you two.” The old woman laughed. 

“Aww thank you.” Kitten smiled “You’re so sweet!” 

“I wish we could talk more but we need to head out and do things,” Aphmau said. 

“Oh, I understand!” Amethyst let go of Aphmau’s hands “Has Abraham told you about what you should know before wandering around Pikoro?” She asked. 

Kitten and Aphmau both shook their heads.

“I was going to my darling but I want to show you the dresses,” Abraham said. 

“What do we need to know?” Aphmau questioned. 

“Well, tensions are very high in our village. Our Lord, Lord Luke, has gone to Bright Port to discuss a matter of peace with the Lord there and hasn’t been back for quite a few weeks. Because of that, the guards of O’Khasis have been free to do as they please.” Abraham explained. 

“I thought Burt went t _ here _ to discuss peace not the other way around,” Kitten whispered.

“I know, keep that in mind.” Aphmau whispered back “Really? But why do the guards get to take over?” Aphmau knew why the guards took over but she was playing dumb to get as much information as she could get. 

“Well normally the head guard of Pikoro, Altaf, would have some say in what happens, but since there are so many O’Khasis guards here they have pretty much threatened our people  _ and _ guards into submission… things are very grim.” 

“Oh my, that terrifying I’m so sorry.” Aphmau sympathized with the village.

“Is your head guard here?” Kitten asked. 

Abraham nodded “Yes he is, but one of the Jury of Nine, Jeffory Morcos, also known as Jeffory the Golden heart escorted our Lord to Bright Port then came back. Common practice says that the head guard submits their position to a member of the Jury of Nine or something like that. I don’t understand all that guard nonsense if I’m being honest.” 

“Yeah I don’t understand it either so you're not alone.” Aphmau laughed. 

“Next thing you know there are werewolves all over the outskirts of town. Seeing as you’re a traveler I suspect that you’ve already seen them.” Amethyst said. 

Aphmau shivered as Kitten nervously laughed “Yeah something like that.” Kitten said. 

“Hm, not fun.” Aphmau looked down. 

“Aww well, I’m glad that you got out of that encounter alive.” Abraham smiled. 

Kitten gasped “By the way have you seen a man with a brown beard and red robes? He wears red robes right?” Kitten whispered to Aphmau. 

Aphmau nodded “Yeah I think that’s like he official Lord uniform.” 

“You don’t have that,” Kitten whispered back. 

“Yeah so? I’m not a normal Lord, I’ve never seen a female Lord so that’s something.” 

“True.” 

“Red robes? Sounds like Lord clothes to me no one around here really wears red that boldly unless they are important. I’m sure I would’ve noted someone like that but if I hear any news I’ll be sure to let you know.” 

“Thank you so much Abraham and thank you Amethyst for these beautiful dresses.” Aphmau smiled. 

“Aww no problem, take care girls!” Amethyst waved. 

“Take care.” Abraham sipped his coffee before Aphmau and Kitten walked out of the hotel. 

“I can go left, you can go right,” Kitten said. 

Aphmau nodded “Sounds like a plan. Be safe.” Aphmau said. 

“I will!” Kitten yelled as she and Aphmau walked away from each other. 

Aphmau asked around the village for a couple of hours, always getting answers that led to nowhere. “You should ask Meredith, she owns the dance studio.” “You should go ask Brian, he owns the farm.” “You should ask Dale, he lives in that apartment over there.” None of these people knew anything about what was happening in the village or if they had seen a man with a long brown beard and red robes, it was frustrating. Most of the people though said if you wanted to know where a missing person was, go to the bar, they always have the answers. It was almost noon, it was almost lunch, Aphmau decided that she might try and get information so she headed to the huge bar that she had seen. 

The bullet door swung under Aphmau’s touch, the bar had an orange glow to it. The walls were stacked high with liquor and the entire room smelled of drunk people and alcohol, there was a second floor which consisted of people only eating actual food while the bottom floor was filled with alcoholics seeing as it was almost noon and people were already drunk.

Aphmau sighed and took a seat at the large bar that was there, she took off her white gloves and shoved them into her dress near the bra section. 

The bartender slid over to Aphmau “Sup sweetheart whatcha need?” The woman had short brown hair that was curled up at the ends, a pink headband that had two long hairs peeking out of it to frame her face, and brown skin like Belladonna’s. 

“Uhh, do you have anything that doesn’t have alcohol in it? I just came here for answers.” Aphmau responded. 

“Oh of course sweetheart. We have a virgin raspberry mojito that’s very famous with children.” The bartender suggested. 

“You guys have children here?” Aphmau questioned. 

The beautiful woman laughed “I know right but now and then children come in here with their alcoholic parents and I get to give them some joy with these drinks so, raspberry mojito?” 

Aphmau nodded her head “Sure, by the way, have you seen a man with a long brown beard and red robes?” 

“Red robes?” The bartender asked while making Aphmau’s drink “That’s like Lord attire, why are you looking for a Lord?” 

“He’s a friend of mine and he’s been missing for months. I think he might be here.” Aphmau answered. 

“Well, I don’t think anyone here knows where a Lord might be. So you might have to keep looking.” 

Aphmau looked down at the table in defeat. 

“Aww, I’m sorry sweetheart.” The bartender before putting the drink down next to Aphmau on top of a napkin with numbers on it “The names Embrea by the way.” The woman smiled and began bartending other people. 

Aphmau took the drink off the napkin and began sipping on it with the metal straw that Embrea gave her in the drink, she noticed that the numbers on the napkin were a phone number that had a little heart next to it. Embrea had tried hitting on her, Aphmau's face went a light pink as she sipped on her virgin drink.

The sound of feet and a cane came towards her as she sipped away at her drink. She turned around a man with short brown hair, a long brown stubble beard, green eyes, and deep tan skin was standing behind him. He had a full set of armor, with the shoulder pieces, knee pieces, and a diamond piece in the middle were all green metal besides the diamond piece. He was supporting his weight with a green metal cane that had a dragon carved into the handle. 

“Hello, young lady.” The man said, “I’m Jeffory Morcos.” 

_ Shit. _ Aphmau thought “Uhh, I’m Maria. I’m new in town.” 

“I can see that. Is there anything this Jury of Nine guard can do for you?” Jeffory asked. 

Aphmau played dumb “Jury of Nine? Really?” She batted her eyelashes. 

Jeffory nodded “Impressed? I’m quite strong, and wouldn’t you say… good looking?” 

Aphmau snorted “Don’t flatter yourself Jeffory. I’ve seen better.” 

Jeffory clasps his chest like he was hurt “A feisty one. Not too bad miss maria, would you give me the honor of treating you to lunch? I’d love to get to know more about you.” 

Aphmau looked at the clock at 11:20 pm, she looked back at Jeffory “Sure, but it’s not a date.” 

“Never was,” Jeffory smirked. He took out his free hand for Aphmau to grab. 

Aphmau sighed and took her drink before taking Jeffory’s hand and heading up the staircase to the second floor. He guided her to a free table and sat her down before he left to get their food. At this bar there was only food, food lined up all along the counter for anyone to grab, Jeffory took two plates and paid the man at the counter who didn’t look as attractive as Embrea. 

Jeffory came back with a plate of small sushi rolls and a bowl of purple yogurt with purple fruits in it. He set the plate of sushi in front of Aphmau with chopsticks while he took the purple yogurt.

“So Maria,” He sat down “What brings you to Pikoro Village?” 

Aphmau picked up the chopsticks, struggling with them for a moment before slowly getting the hang of them “Just passing by.” She had seen Garroth and Kawaii~Chan both eat with chopsticks before, they had also both taught Aphmau on how to use them so she didn’t need to worry about looking like a fool in front of Jeffory. 

“Really? Well, this is not time to casually stroll by this place. As you can see the city is taken over by O’Khasis guards.” Jeffory explained. 

“How come? Also, why are you eating a bowl of yogurt?” Aphmau pointed out. 

Jeffory laughed “It’s a smoothie bowl, way not as healthy as yogurt but it tastes better. About the O’Khasis, the High Priest of O’Khasis ordered them to be here… quite a mess if you ask me. Though I’m in no position to question that little jerk.”

“Oh? You don’t like the High Priest? I would assume someone who works under him.” Aphmau asked. 

“Oh no, I hate the dude. I’m probably the only guard who doesn’t suck his dick all the time. I mean don’t get me started on my theory about how Lillian is sucking his dick.” 

Aphmau almost choked on her sushi “Wow okay.” Aphmau laughed “I would never expect a Jury of Nine guard to say that. I guess I need to stop assuming things.”

Jeffory laughed “I probably shouldn’t be talking like that, I mean I do have someone looking up to me as a guard.” 

“What do you mean? Do you have a kid or something” 

The man nodded “Yes I do.” He nervously smiled as he took out a small leather book from one of his pockets. “I have this super sweet little girl. She’s the most adorable thing you ever did see. Here, let me show you a picture of her.” He took out a small picture from the leather booklet before putting it back into his pocket. 

The picture had a little girl with pale skin, ginger hair, and green eyes like her father. She was wearing a white shirt under a plaid dress with thin straps whole holding a weaved basket with flowers in. Her two front teeth were missing but she was still smiling brightly. 

“Awwww, she’s so cute!” Aphmau squealed “I wish I took pictures of my boys.” 

“You have kids?” Jeffory looked up at Aphmau. 

Aphmau almost forgot that she had been putting on an act “Oh yeah, two, both adopted. I got Levin first, he has blonde hair, blue eyes then I got Malachi, he has brown hair and green eyes both so beautiful and amazing.” 

“Aw, they sound so cute. Abigail is the light of my life, I love her more than money, fame, and even life itself. I got her a dog for Christmas last year because I wanted her to have some company while I’m gone on my trips.” 

“Well doesn’t she have her mom?” Aphmau asked. 

Jeffory looked down “Uh she uhh… cheated on me. That’s why Abbey doesn’t look like me a whole lot, I then remarried to a man named David but that didn’t work out.” 

“I’m so sorry.” Aphmau softened up her guard “I didn’t know I shouldn’t have asked.” 

“No, it’s okay. You have the right to answer, I mean most people who suspect.” Jeffory made sure she didn’t feel awkward. 

“Still I shouldn’t have assumed. My best friend and nanny of my kids is married to a woman who's also my best friend. My other friend is non-binary so at this point, I shouldn’t assume things.” Aphmau told the man. 

“Wow, you must have some cool friends, my daughter’s best friend is trans I think? He went from a girl to a boy and likes being called Max.” 

“Oh cool, I don’t think I’ve met a trans person yet. Maybe I have though and just didn’t know.” Aphmau said. 

“That could be a possibility.” Jeffory looked at the clock upon the wall “Oh! I should get back to my guard duty. That water fountain isn’t going to guard itself. Take care, Maria.” Jeffory stood up from his seat while taking his bowl “If you're ever in O’Khasis look me up. I’d love to introduce you to my daughter.” 

“See you later Jeffory!” Aphmau waved goodbye to the Jury of Nine guard as he gave the bowl back to the man at the counter before walking down the stairs and making his way out of the bar. 

Aphmau took a few more minutes to eat the rest of her sushi before giving it back to the man at the counter and walking out of the bar. She made her way back to the hotel where Kitten was patiently waiting at the foot of the stairs twiddling her thumbs. 

“Kitten!” Aphmau waved at the other girl “I got stuff!” 

Kitten smiled and jolted upwards to grab Aphmau’s hand “You better have a good explanation on why you didn’t meet here for lunch by the way.” 

“I do, I promise,” Aphmau said as Kitten dragged her up the hotel stairs and to their hotel room that they stayed in. 

Kitten sat down Aphmau on the bed “Tell me everything because I didn’t get anything.” 

“Wait I want to speak to Garroth as well.” Aphmau brought the amulet up to her mouth “Garroth! Garroth are you there?” 

“Yes my lady what’s wrong?” Garroth said quickly. 

“Nothing but I got information.” 

“Oh, my Irene just spit it out already!” Kitten whined. 

“Shut up!” Aphmau scolded Kitten “Okay, I met a Jury of Nine Jeffory the Golden Heart. He told me that he was guarding the water fountain so that has to mean something, he also hates Zane which is a good thing.” 

“You met Jeffory?” Garroth asked, “I knew him when I was a child; he's been in the Jury of Nine for a very long time, I remember when he married David.” 

“Hm, maybe we can sneak out at night when it’s dark so we can get near the fountain without the guards seeing us.” Kitten suggested. 

“Garroth, you and the boys can create a distraction for us to get close to the fountain,” Aphmau told her guard. 

“Sounds like a plan my lady, I’ll tell Dante and Laurance. Please be safe my lady and let the veil of darkness protect you.” Garroth said. 

“You forgot me again.” Kitten pointed out. 

Garroth groaned “Please be safe Kitten, just all of you be safe, please. I’ll contact you later tonight when we get close. Goodbye.” 

“Goodbye Gar-” 

“Bye lover boy!” Kitten screamed into the amulet before hitting with her hand making the amulet stop glowing. 

Aphmau slapped Kitten’s arm “What is wrong with you!” 

“What? Did you want to say bye to him?” 

Aphmau rolled her eyes and pushed Kitten off the bed making her roll to the floor while laughing hysterically. 

The girls stayed in their room until nightfall, Abraham and Amethyst were very kind and gave Kitten and Aphmau snacks and drinks to stay awake until their friends came. Also at that time, they told the hotel keepers their names, their real names, since Aphmau decided that they wouldn’t do anything.

They didn’t tell Amethyst or Abraham their plan because they weren’t exactly sure they would agree so they just told them that their friends would be coming to Pikoro and they had to wait for them. Innocent enough. 

Amethyst stood next to one of the second-floor windows “Kitten, have you noticed that when our Lord went away to Bright Port those O’Khasis guards came here.” 

“Yes, do you think they have something to do with it?” Kitten asked. 

Amethyst shrugged as Abraham came up the stairs with a tray that had two cups “I just don’t trust them, it’s too convenient.” 

Kitten turned around and took one of the cups from Abraham “Do you agree with your wife?” Kitten asked. 

“Of course I do.” Abraham handed the last cup to his wife “I think that the entire take over was planned by O’Khasis, never trust big cities.”

“I never have,” Kitten smirked. 

Abraham laughed “Good for you! By the way, you should probably check on your friend over there, Aphmau, she's been sitting at that window for a little too long.”

Kitten nodded and took a sip of the hot coffee she took “I’ll do that, thank you for the coffee by the way.” 

“Anything for the guest.” He smiled. 

Kitten headed down the stairs over to the front window where Aphmau was playing with her bracelet with a cold cup of coffee next to her feet. 

Kitten sighed and sat down next to her friend on the window seal. 

“What’s going on?” Kitten asked. 

Aphmau sighed and stopped playing with the bracelet “What if they don’t come? What if the O’Khasis guards already caught them, Garroth hasn’t been talking to me.” Aphmau complained. 

“Aph,” Kitten put her hand on Aphmau’s shoulder “you don’t have to worry about anything. Garroth and the boys are probably on their way over here, and let’s be honest it took us around sixteen hours to get here.” 

“Yeah but we stopped for Lunch so without that like 3 hour stopping period where we ate, I changed, and we talked we could’ve been here in thirteen hours so they should be here by now.” 

“Aph, why are you so worried?” Kitten asked. 

“Because I’m just worried I don’t like this. I don’t like this whole thing because what if someone gets hurt.”

“Aph you have to realize that no matter what, someone is going to get hurt. Someone is always going to get hurt, that's how these things go.” Kitten told Aphmau. 

“I just hate it. I know it’s going to happen. I just hate it, I know that you’ve been through stuff and I know that you can be numb to this but I don’t know who I am. I probably came into existence only a year ago, Kitten! I haven’t even killed someone yet, I can’t deal with that type of stuff.” Aphmau scolded Kitten. 

“Aph I know that-” 

“But you don’t! If you did you wouldn’t say stupid stuff like that! I know people are going to get hurt and sadly I can’t do anything about and that’s sucks I don’t want that to happen and I swear to anything holy-” 

“My lady?” Garroth said through the amulet “Are you there?” He was whispering. 

Aphmau stopped yelling at Kitten and lifted her bracelet to her mouth “I’m here, we’re here.” 

Kitten’s eyes were wide with shock “Uh yeah I’m here.” 

“Good, now this isn’t the most mature of plans but Laurance suggested we throw eggs at the guards to get them to chase us. We’ll do this one by one and attempt to lead them in different directions, this will not only separate them but give us a chance to make sure the guards closest to you move away.” 

“Eggs?” Aphmau giggled “You guys couldn’t think of anything else?” 

“Hey! And yes we couldn’t think of anything else that didn’t involve us getting far enough for us to run away. It’s innocent enough, keep a lookout for the eggs and then move.” 

“Are you guys here?” Kitten asked nervously. 

“Yes we are, Laurance is outside the hotel, Dante is near the entrance, and I’m near the tavern,” Garroth said. 

“Good luck, please be safe,” Aphmau said. 

“Good luck to you too my lady.” 

“Forgot me, lover boy,” Kitten noted. 

“Good luck… good luck to you as well Kitten,” Garroth said before the amulet went dim and no more sound came from it. Aphmau let her arm fall to her lap, she kept looking out the window to see if she could see Laurance or any eggs. 

Kitten sipped her coffee “You know I didn’t mean anything bad.” 

Aphmau sighed “I know I’m just… I’ve been thinking about myself lately and I honestly don’t know who I am or where I came from.” 

“But you will one day, I know that.” 

“How though?” 

“I can see the future, I shouldn’t be telling you this but you’re going to know who you are one day. Maybe not now, maybe not this year but I promise you that you will know who you are.” Kitten reassured Aphmau, putting her hand on her shoulder and smiling softly. 

“Thanks, Kitten, that means a lot to me. Thanks for risking the future.” Aphmau laughed. 

“Anything for you Aph, one day I’ll even tell you my real name.” 

Aphmau gasped “I knew that Kitten wasn’t your real name! It’s so convenient you're a meif’wa and your name is Kitten!”

“Whatever! Bella gave me the nickname shut up!” Kitten laughed. 

_ SPLAT! _

Aphmau and Kitten snapped their heads towards the window where an O’Khasis guard was wiping a broken egg off his head. The guard groaned which was followed by him and another guard running past the window and chasing after whoever threw the egg. 

Aphmau grabbed Kitten’s hand and squeezed it tightly as more egg splatters popped up over the village. 

“We need to go now! Like now!” Kitten jolted up, bringing Aphmau with her and dragging her outside the hotel. They snuck over to the Water fountain, having to duck some eggs in the process and sneak past running O’Khasis guards.

On top of the fountain was a statue of a muscular man with curly hair, hooded eyes, a large gold shield with points at the top, and a full set of armor, and a large double Hwando that was connected with a curved metal bar wrapped in leather for easy grip. The statue had a weird sense of familiarity to it like when she looked at it she felt a warm feeling in her chest that made her feel happy. 

Kitten and Aphmau were crouching as they snuck around the fountain trying to find any way of getting in.

“Do we just swim?” Aphmau asked as her hand was grazing the concrete wall that held in the water.

“I don’t think so, I know that there's a way under. Aphmau checked the statue for anything.” Kitten whispered as she searched the ground around the fountain. 

Aphmau nodded and carefully stood up to look around the statue and feel around on the areas she could reach. Her fingers grazed over an unnatural bump on the base of the stone statue, the bump was circular like it was a button. 

Aphmau let a small gasp escape her lips  _ A button! _ She thought and pressed down on the bump. The bump went down into the base of the statute with a soft  _ click _ . 

The sound of a drain erected from the bottom of the fountain as the water started disappearing into the floor showing off a long set of wooden planks that were jammed into the concrete sides making a staircase for the duo to go down. 

Kitten gasped and jolted up “You found an entrance!” She whispered happily “Let’s go! Let’s go!” 

“I know! I know!” Aphmau slapped Kitten’s arm away as they went into the empty water fountain and stepped onto the wooden planks one by one keeping their hands on the wall to feel a little bit safer. As they went down the steps, they saw more light coming from an entrance in the stone wall. 

The water that was drained from the fountain came from a hole in the wall and was going down in a hole two other water sources were going down. Aphmau and Kitten carefully avoided the blue water afraid of getting caught in the stream and going down into the dark pit. They went left towards the light of torches on the wall, on the left wall was a stone button with a sign above it saying: 

Guards! Fill Fountain back up  when you get here!

Aphmau shrugged and pressed the stone button, behind Aphmau and Kitten was the sound of a door closing and water filling up. 

Kitten snapped around “Well, we’re stuck in here. Guess we have no other choice but to look around.” She shrugged and turned back around to Aphmau who was facing her. 

“I never thought I’d been looking in a sewer for a Lord in a green sailor dress.” Aphmau joked.

“I’d never thought I’d be in a sewer. Period.” Kitten laughed “Well, I guess we'll start looking.” 

Aphmau took Kitten’s hand to make sure one didn’t get lost as they looked around the long sewer hallway they were in. A line of water was blocking them from getting to the other wall of the sewer so they just stayed on the left side without worry of falling in the gross water. There were small rooms that were blocked off with cobwebs and metal bars that looked to be jail cells but the girls didn’t know for sure. 

They walked through a small doorway into another section of the sewer that was darker and only had three torches that Aphmau could see. This section wasn’t as long as the last one but they had to choose between where they were going to turn. The left turn was a dead end while the right turn had light coming out of it. 

Aphmau sighed “We have to jump over the water.” 

Kitten groaned and took a deep breath “I don’t want to do this.” 

“Oh really? You’re usually the one being ‘Let’s go! Let’s go!” 

“That doesn’t mean I want to do this!” Kitten argued. 

“Just do it! I’m not doing it first.” Aphmau said. 

“Why does it matter if I go first?” 

“Because I’ll know if I can jump across. If you fall, I know we can’t make it.” 

Kitten squinted at Aphmau “You’re so mean.” 

“Hey, if you hurt me I’m a Lord. I’ll tell Garroth to go crazy on you.” Aphmau jokingly threatened. 

Kitten gasped “You wouldn’t.” 

“I so would! You don’t know me!” Aphmau laughed. 

Kitten crossed her arms “fine whatever, move.” She lightly pushed Aphmau out of the way and took a deep breath before crouching down then jumping over the water and grabbing the stones on the wall in front of her. She pressed her body against the wall as she hyperventilated.

Aphmau had her hands over her mouth in a shocked manner “Are you okay?” She asked.

Kitten slowly turned around “Yeah, I’m fine. Okay now come over, I’ll try and catch you.” 

“You promise?” Aphmau asked nervously. 

Kitten nodded “Promise.” 

Aphmau sighed and pressed her body against the wall before running the very short distance and jumping over the water from Kitten to wrap her hands around Aphmau and hug her tight as they backed into the stone wall. 

Aphmau started breathing heavily as Kitten slowly let her go. 

“You okay?”

Aphmau looked up at Kitten and slowly nodded, trying to calm herself down “Okay let’s uh… let’s go now.” Aphmau put her hand on her rising chest “I thought I was going to fall in.” She laughed. 

Kitten barked out a laugh “I thought I was going to fall into! Good thing I’m a cat and I can jump far.” Kitten said smugly. 

“Cat’s can jump far? I didn’t know that.” Aphmau held onto Kitten’s hand. 

“Yeah, it’s like a small thing in the many things I can do as a meif’wa.” 

“Oh cool,” Aphmau said. 

They talked some more as they walked down the hallway that seemed to be longer than the first one they went through, they were struck again with two different turns that they could take but this one was easier because the left one was a dead end while the right one had light coming out of it. They kept going straight, this hallway was longer than the last one, it was tiring. Water dripped from the ceiling and the few torches that gave off an ominous vibe that Aphmau didn’t feel comfortable with. Her chest felt tighter and tighter as they progressed down the sewer and towards a lighter area. 

“Do you think that the Lord might be in here?” Aphmau asked, “I mean we’ve been looking for a good while and we’ve seen nothing.” 

“Wouldn’t it be funny if Burt was back at the start and was in those weird jail cell looking rooms.” Kitten joked. 

“If he is, I'm killing you, you know that.” Aphmau threatened. 

“Oh, I would die right then and there if he…. What’s that?” Kitten pointed to a small empty doorway on the left wall that had orange light coming from it. The floor of the room was dark purple and at the end of the room, there was a short wall of purple stone with fire on it. 

“That’s what I was feeling,” Aphmau said to herself. 

“What were you feeling?” Kitten asked. 

“A weird darkness feeling. Like how I felt when I first went through the portal to hell all that time ago, it’s overwhelming.” Aphmau answered. 

Kitten didn’t respond; she just jumped over to where the doorway was, Aphmau soon followed behind. The two took a deep breath before entering the room and gasping out of shock. 

The short wall of stone with fire on it was a big altar with two people on it. Kitten and Aphmau raced over to the altar to see Lord Burt on the right side and the left was a man with puffy pants, no shirt, metal black and yellow cuffs around his wrist, and a grey beard with no hair on his head. The cuffs were more of an accessory than a holding method. Kitten jumped over the fire and landed right over Lord Burt, she went on her knees and started shaking Burt’s shoulders. 

“Come on, wake up! Wake up!” She yelled at the Lord. 

Aphmau stomped out the fire on the other man’s side so she didn’t have to jump over it. She shook the mysterious man's legs “Kitten I think this might be Lord Luke, the Lord of Pikoro.” 

“Is he waking up?” Kitten looked up at Aphmau with worried eyes. 

“He-” Aphmau shook the man one more time “He’s not waking up. How’s Burt.” 

“No waking up eith- WATCH OUT!” Kitten yelled. 

Aphmau moved back away as a random man from her left lunged himself at her. The man rolled to the floor then quickly standing up again with his knee’s bent. 

“Jeffory!?” Aphmau yelled before the man lunged at her again but this time she kicked the man away but he grabbed her foot and brought her down to the ground. 

She kicked the man’s hand away and got on top of him long enough for her to snatch his sword before he rolled her off of him and stood up. He ran towards Aphmau again but this time she swept his legs off the ground by kicking them with her leg and stepping on the man’s chest and bringing the tip of his sword down to his throat like Garroth had done to Laurance at Malachi’s castle. 

“Jeffory what are you doing here?” Aphmau asked in shock as she looked between him and Kitten who was still on the altar bed and staring at Aphmau in shock. 

“Doing my job… Lord Aphmau.” 

“What.” Aphmau softened her grip when Jeffory said her real name that he swiped the sword from her hands and kicked her off of him, hitting her head against the purple stone. 

Aphmau groaned and pushed Jeffory off of her, her hands were glowing a bright purple color along with the markings all over her body “Why are you doing this!?” She screamed at the man as he backed away from her with a limp “You know this is wrong!” 

“None of this is wrong Aphmau, NONE OF THIS! And by the way, I’m not some stupid O’Khasis guard, I knew it was you from the start. Now, will you please stop fighting me so I can give you to Zane.” 

Aphmau’s heart dropped “You're a monster.” She said before charging at Jeffory and punching him in the face with her glowing hands making him smack against the stone wall. She took him by the collar of his armor and threw him back into the middle of the room with her straddling him, stepping on his neck with her knee, and holding his arms down by holding onto his wrist. 

“You surprise me Aphmau, most of the lords I mean are assholes who sit on their ass all day.” Jeffory’s face was beaten and he had a missing tooth. 

“I’m not like other Lords. I don’t like fighting.” 

Jeffory made a weak laugh “Really? To me, you don’t look like a pacifist.” 

“Well, you don’t know a lot of things about me then.” 

“How can a Jury of Nine guard have a limp?” Kitten asked at the wrong time. 

Jeffory tilted his head “My limp doesn’t affect my fighting methods. And I wouldn’t suggest staying on those altars for long, they suck the life out of you.” 

“What’s your plan?” Aphmau asked Jeffory as she tightened her grip on his wrist. 

“Why would I tell you?” Jeffory asked. 

“Because if you don’t me and the lady Aphmau will rip out your rib cage and then stab you with them.” Kitten threatened. 

Jeffory’s face was very calm “Oh Aphmau, you don’t have the guts to do that.” 

Aphmau pressed her knee harder on Jeffory’s neck and pushed his wrist down into the ground as her hair started to float in the air “I say again, you don’t know a lot of things about me.” 

Jeffory’s face turned into panic as the air supply was cutting off and his wrist felt like snapping “FINE!” He yelled, making Aphmau lift her knee a little and stop pressing Jeffory’s wrist down into the stone “Fine, we were… we were going to sacrifice Lord Luke and Lord Burt to get their essence… their power. We were going to give that to either Zane or Garte. They will bring justice into the world.” 

“So you… you aren’t working with the Shadow Knights,” Aphmau asked. 

“He never was.” Kitten said, “Zane’s working with the Shadow Knights but he’s not giving them power.” 

“How do you know that?” Aphmau asked. 

“I know a lot of things. I also know that Jeffory’s daughter Abigail is going to become a beautiful girl who’s an assassin that gives back to the people. She kills the rich and distributes their wealth, Aphmau you’ll work with her in killing an evil king.” Tears started coming down Kitten’s face “Jeffory she’s so beautiful, she is just a good person and she’ll love and laugh and she’ll live her life.” 

Tears were brimming in Jeffory’s eyes “How… how? Who are you?” 

Kitten’s lip quivered “My name is L'avenir, you saw me in a dream once telling you that you should be careful of the marriage you have with your wife.” 

“You’re… You’re the future.” 

“Yes, your daughter is going to be so amazing but you need to let us go. You need to let us take these Lords.” Kitten begged. 

Tears were streaming out the outer corners of Jeffory’s face “What would your daughter think if she knew her Daddy was killing the innocent.” Aphmau added. 

Jeffory bared his teeth and groaned trying to get out of Aphmau’s grip before breaking down in sobs “I never wanted this job. I’m so sorry.” He cried which reminded her of her dream of Zane. 

“If you want to fix this, let us go.” Aphmau said, “In the long run your daughter will thank you.” 

Jeffory gasped for air between his sobs “Take them.” He said “Take them, if you turn right then head straight there's a door that leads outside of town. Take them before I change my mind.” 

Aphmau let go of Jeffory “Are you being serious?” 

“Yes, now go!” he yelled. 

Aphmau quickly got off Jeffory and picked up the Lord of Pikoro, throwing him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

Kitten did the same thing with Burt but not before picking Jeffory up by his hand “Thank you, and if you tell anyone I’m L'avenir I’ll gut you.” 

Jeffory nodded “My lips are sealed, Kitten. And Aphmau,” Aphmau turned to face him “I’m trusting in you to take over, to become a better Lord than everyone else.”

Aphmau softly smiled “Thank you, I’ll be sure if I ever go to O’Khasis I find you.” 

“If you make an alliance against O’Khasis I would happily be a spy for you.” 

Aphmau laughed “Thank you, Jeffory Morcos. Thank you.” Aphmau said before nodding at Kitten and the two of them running out of the room and in the direction that Jeffory told them to go. 

Lord Luke was heavy against Aphmau’s shoulder making it burn in pain as she counted to run towards the metal door in front of her. 

“What if he’s lying?” Kitten asked, “What if O'Khasis guards are waiting for us?” 

“Well if he is, we’ll take down the guards and if I ever go to O’Khasis I’m killing him,” Aphmau said. 

Kitten laughed as she ran behind Aphmau. 

When they reached the metal door Aphmau kicked it down since there was no way to get through since they had no weapons. 

Aphmau ran through the metal door with Kitten following close behind. 

“You know, now would be a good time to have weapons,” Aphmau said. 

Kitten groaned in annoyance “Okay I’m sorry! I didn’t know that we needed them so I didn’t think we should’ve brought them. I'm sorry!” 

The duo reached a metal ladder going up to a hatch door. The two groaned with frustration. 

“Can’t climb a ladder  _ and _ carry a dude!” Aphmau yelled. 

“I’ll go first, I’ll see if we can do this.” Aphmau moved to the side so Kitten could get to the ladder. She adjusted how Burt was on her shoulder and put her foot on the first step, she squeezed Burt between her arm and chest so he stayed in place as he pulled herself up the ladder. She paused “It’s doable. Just squeeze the dude between your arm and chest and I’m pretty sure you can do it.” 

“What if I can’t?” Aphmau asked. 

“Just do it, I believe in you.” Kitten said before she began climbing up the ladder again. 

Aphmau took a deep breath before she went over to the ladder and did what Kitten told her to do. Lord Luke was a little more square-shaped in the torso area so it was harder to squeeze him between her arm and chest but she managed to do it. 

Kitten pushed the trapdoor upwards making it fling upward, hitting the ground harshly. She pulled herself upwards out into the open air and fell to the grassy floor of the woods. 

Aphmau did the same thing but she got up quickly. Aphmau pulled Kitten up by grabbing her hand and pulling her upwards getting close to her face. 

_ THWISH! _

_ THUCK! _

Blood spirited out from Kitten’s arm as she fell to her knee, letting Burt drop to the ground as she grabbed her left arm in pain. 

“KITTEN!” Aphmau yelled. She looked up to see Two O’Khasis guards behind them, one with a bow and the other with a sword. 

“My lady? My lady!” Aphmau heard come from behind the guards. 

A diamond sword was driven into the stomach of the O’Khasis guard with a bow, coming out the other end with blood spurting everywhere. The sword pulled from the guard's stomach as quick as lightning and stuck the other guard in the arm. 

Aphmau was then pushed backward as Garroth hugged her tightly making the Lord of Pikoro fall off her shoulder. 

“My lady are you okay?” Garroth put his hands on Aphmau’s face. 

“Kitten. Kitten’s hurt. I can talk later Garroth.” She rubbed her thumb over Garroth’s hand before pulling away and going over to Kitten who had her head on the ground as she continued to grip her arm with the arrow in it.

“Do I pull it out?” Aphmau asked Garroth as she began to rib fabric off her dress to wrap around Kitten’s arm. 

Garroth nodded “Don’t be slow, be quick and gentle. As soon as you get the arrow out wrap the arm up and apply pressure.” Garroth was now on his knees next to Aphmau as he took off his helmet, chainmail, and balaclava and started ripping some of the balaclava apart for more fabric. 

Aphmau nodded “Kitten this is going to hurt bad.” 

“I know, just do it.” Kitten groaned. 

Aphmau wrapped her fist around the shaft of the arrow, she took a deep breath before pulling the arrow out of her arm in a swift movement splattering blood over her chest, the floor, and Kitten’s back. She immediately wrapped the wound up as Kitten screamed and groaned in pain, Aphmau placed her hand over the fabric she just tied over the wound and began to apply slight pressure. 

Garroth then tied a pierced of his balaclava above the wounds tightly to make sure that most of the blood that wasn’t helping the wound would be cut off from the wound. 

“I’ll take Burt, you’ll take the Lord of Pikoro and I can carry Kitten,” Garroth said as it began to rain. 

“Are you kidding me!?” Aphmau yelled, “I’m killing everyone!” She yelled into the sky.” 

“My lady,” Garroth took Aphmau's face close to his “please calm down. We’re going to get back to Lucinda’s and take care of the Lords and Kitten.” 

“But why did it have to rain,” Aphmau whined. 

“Because you look beautiful when it rains.” Garroth and Aphmau’s faces went a light pink. 

“Thank you Garroth, that’s sweet. Now let’s get to my horse and ride back to Lucinda’s.” 

“Of course,” Garroth said before taking Burt’s body and throwing him over his shoulder, Aphmau did the same with Luke. 

Garroth was about to grab Kitten and pick her up but she slapped his hand away and stood up on her own “I can walk by myself!” She yelled before walking in front of Garroth and Aphmau as they navigated their way through the woods and to the tree that Kitten and Aphmau had tied their horses to. Garroth’s horse was fairly close by and was next to Dante and Laurance who were both on their horses. 

Kitten and Aphmau untied their horses before mounting them, Aphmau put Lord Luke’s body in front of her to make sure he didn’t fall off while she was riding while Garroth had a buckle on his horse and buckled Burt to the back of his horse. 

Aphmau started riding down the gravel pathway with the group following right behind her as they made their way to Lucinda’s house.

Burt and Luke were on the second floor above Lucinda’s workshop where Logan and Malachi were staying. Aphmau was sitting in a chair next to Burt’s bed with her elbows on her knees and her fingers intertwined on her mouth as she thought about the events that had happened while she was in Pikoro.

Lucinda was sitting cross-legged with a circle of black candles surrounding her, she had her eyes closed and her hand on her knee in an ‘okay’ symbol. 

“Can you do anything?” Aphmau asked, she was still in the sailor outfit that Amethyst had given her and the gloves were covered in blood so she had to take them off. 

“I… I don’t think I can.” Lucida said as she opened her eyes and slumped over. 

“What? Why not? Aren’t you a magicks user.” Aphmau said. 

“No I’m not a magicks user, I’m a witch. There’s a difference, magick is one power unless you're any of the divines, and that power comes from within you. Witchcraft is more with the soul, I need to put my mind into it, I need to put my energy into witchcraft, it doesn’t just come within me.” Lucinda explained. 

“My friend is a witch but… she seems more like a magicks user with that explanation,” Aphmau said. 

“Lots of people can be confused about the difference between witchcraft and magicks users. It happens all the time.”

“Hm, why can’t you wake them? I feel like Burt and Luke should’ve woken up because they aren’t on the altars anymore.” Aphmau’s heart clenched because she didn’t know the solution to this problem. 

“They’re using magicks a dark kind, Shadow- wait… did you just say, Luke? Like The LORD OF PIKORO VILLAGE LUKE! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!” Lucinda jolted upwards, blowing all of the fire out of the candles “GET HIM AWAY FROM ME! HE’LL THINK THAT I KIDNAPPED HIM!” Lucinda stepped over the candles and backed away near the stairs. 

“Lucinda calm down! I’ll take the blame, I’ll take the blame! Just get back here!” Aphmau stood up from her chair and put her hands up towards the Native. 

“No! You don’t understand.” Lucinda hissed then groaned “How did I not recognize him at first!? This is horrible, it’s cuz HE HAS THAT STUPID BEARD UGH!” Lucinda was talking to herself. 

“LUCINDA!” Aphmau screamed, getting Lucinda’s attention “What is wrong? Why are you like this?” 

Lucinda gave Aphmau a death stare “He’s. My. Father.”

Aphmau gasped “Are you being serious? Oh my, Irene.” She was covering her mouth with her hands.

“Why in the world would I be joking about the LORD of PIKORO VILLAGE being my  **_FATHER!_ ** ” Lucinda screamed and clenched her fist “I  _ hate _ him I want him DEAD! He threw me out when he found out my mother was teaching my witchcraft. Remember when I said Pikoro hates all things magick? They consider witchcraft a type of magicks like ignorant PEOPLE!”

Aphmau slowly let her hands pull away from her mouth “Lucinda I’m… I’m so sorry.” 

“Look,” Lucinda’s voice was calm “I don’t want him here, I don’t want him around me. Take him back to the village or whatever. I don’t care. He pretty much disowned me.” 

“Lucinda?” An old voice came from behind Aphmau. Lord Luke was sitting up in his bed rubbing his eyes “Is it you Lucinda?” 

Aphmau gasped “Lucinda.” Aphmau turned her head to see Lucinda with tears falling down her chin. 

“Lucinda, my baby girl-”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ .” Lucinda hissed and stormed to Luke “Don’t you dare call me your baby girl! You are the worst person in the entire world. I hope to see you rot away in hell, I never want to see you again I never NEVER want to see you here or around me.” 

“Lucinda, I did so I didn’t have to execute you.” Luke tried to reason for his actions. 

“Does it look like I give care?! Does it look like I care! You threw me out, out in the woods my mother couldn’t even find me, I WAS THREE LUKE! THREE YEARS OLD!” Lucinda screamed “You have no reason to justify your actions, you were the  _ Lord! _ You made the rules whether or not the people liked it! You didn’t have to execute me, you didn’t have to throw me out.” 

“I LOVED YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING!” Luke yelled, “THE PEOPLE WOULD’VE RIOTED IF THEY KNEW I HAD A WITCH FOR A DAUGHTER I COULDN’T DO ANYTHING!” 

“Who. Cares. You were the LORD! You could’ve banished the people who rioted you would have shown them how witchcraft or magicks wasn’t dangerous but you didn’t! You didn’t and you banished me! A three-year-old! You banished my mother! Your wife!”

“Lucinda, that doesn’t mean I don’t love you! I loved you, I  _ love _ you. You mean the world to me you  _ are _ my world! Then I didn’t know I could’ve changed the people’s opinions but now I do. I know I shouldn’t have banished you and I’m sorry about that.” Luke pleaded “But please, please forgive me.” 

“Twenty-seven years…. Twenty-seven years I was alone, fending for myself. I don’t think I can ever forgive you but I’m happy you realize your mistakes. Hopefully, you can change the rules of Pikoro and let me live there once again.” 

Aphmau had backed away from Lucinda and her father at this point since she felt like an intrusion on their conversation. Lucinda and her father continued to talk and argue as Aphmau walked down the stairs to Lucinda’s workshop where Malachi was crying while holding Bigglesworth in his arms. 

Aphmau rushed over to Malachi’s side “Malachi honey what’s wrong?” Aphmau put her hands on the sides of Malachi’s face. 

“I… I heard Lucinda yelling with her… with her father and it’s so sad. I can feel how she’s feeling, my parents abandoned me like how Lucinda’s father abandoned her. I… I feel so bad for her.” 

“Aww, baby.” Aphmau hugged Malachi “Baby it’s okay. Lucinda’s a strong woman and she can take on her father, I know it’s hard seeing her like this with what you went through.” 

“Is she… is she going to be okay?” Malachi asked. 

Aphmau pulled away while still holding onto the sides of Malachi’s face “She’s going to be sad for a while obviously but she’s going to get through it I promise. Just know that if you ever feel sad about what your parents did to you, you can always cry to me. I’m your mother.” 

Malachi laughed “Thanks mom, that means a lot to me. Could I… can I be left alone for a while though, I just want to calm myself down.” 

“Of course baby,” Aphmau said before kissing Malachi’s head and walking away from her son to let him calm down by himself as he wanted. 

As she walked down the spiral staircase she came across Laurance who was sitting with his legs dangling off the small platform right above the entrance of Lucinda’s house. Aphmau stopped herself and sat down on the stairs “What’s going on with you?” She asked Laurance. 

“You know how you said that you found the Lord’s on altars with red bedding, purple stone, and fire?” Aphmau nodded “Well, that’s one way a Shadow Knight ritual is performed.” 

“Jeffory,” Aphmau’s heart filled with dread, “Jeffory told us that they were going to suck the power or something out of them and give it to Garte or Zane.”

Laurance shrugged “I guess it’s the same process? I mean after the King killed me I woke up feeling weak around an altar that looked like that. But I don’t know, you need a Shadow Knight to perform a ceremony like that.”

“Do you think there’s a Shadow Knight in Pikoro? I mean I didn’t feel any darkness there besides those altars so…” Aphmau said. 

“Do you feel darkness when you're near me?” Laurance asked. 

“I mean… of course. Only like a tiny feeling in my stomach though it’s not overwhelmingly obvious.” Aphmau held Laurance’s hand “I don’t feel anything bad when I near you Laurance, I didn’t mean it like that.” 

Laurance softly smiled “I know you don’t mean anything bad it’s just… I always forget that part of me sometimes. I always forget that I  _ am _ a Shadow Knight, I don’t know how.” 

Aphmau rubbed Laurance’s hand “What should we do if there is a Shadow Knight in Pikoro?” 

“Protect Luke, be updated if there are any murders, and just do nothing. If they aren’t hurting anyone right now we can’t do anything.” Laurance said, “We just watch and see what happens.” 

Aphmau sighed as Aphmau’s hand fell from Laurance’s “I’m going to talk to the other two and see how they're doing.” 

“Umbrella’s are at the door.” 

“I know,” Aphmau said as she stood up and walked down the rest of the stairs before grabbing a closed black umbrella from the back corner of the room. She opened the umbrella and walked out into the pouring rain. 

Garroth was wearing his sleepwear and a black mask that only left his eyes and up showing since he didn’t want to wear his balaclava. He and Dante, who was wearing the guard uniform that he always wore, were sitting in the tent with a sleeping Kitten behind them. 

Garroth looked up from his seat in the ten “Any news?”

Aphmau quickly closed her umbrella and sat in the tent “Lord Luke, the Lord of Pikoro, is awake.” 

“Really?!” Dante exclaimed, “That’s great!” 

“Yeah but Burt hasn’t woken up yet which worries me. If Luke has woken why hasn’t Burt.” Aphmau said. 

“Well, hopefully, Azura can help.” Garroth casually said. 

“Azura’s coming?” Aphmau asked, “I didn’t know this.” 

“When you guys left for Pikoro Raven stopped by and said that he had a letter from Azura asking us how we were doing, I sent a letter back telling her that we’re trying to find Burt in Pikoro and just now,” He reached behind him near the dead fire to grab and piece of paper and handed it to Aphmau “Raven came back and gave me this from Azura which is her telling us that she’s coming.” 

Aphmau read the letter to herself. 

Dear Garroth, 

I’m glad that you’re searching for Burt, I hope that he’s there and that this search wasn’t for nothing. Bright Port has been the same since Aphmau arrived but now they’re on a manhunt for her, Kitten, and Kiki. From what I know Kiki is still in the Southern Wolf Tribe safe and sound, I believe that the Bodolf is starting to heal again but I do not know for certain. 

I have decided to sneak away from Bright and head to Pikoro to see Burt for myself. Hopefully, I will be able to find you and find Burt, I will come in a few days depending on how fast my horse is willing to go.

Love, 

Azura

Aphmau found the last part weird “Love? Why did she put love?” Aphmau asked. 

“Azura had feelings for me back in the guard academy I went to. I denied but we stayed good friends, obviously things were weird but I feel like she’s never stopped having those feelings for me.” Garroth explained. 

“Really? Dang, I can’t wait till someone has feelings for me.” Dante smiled. 

Aphmau snorted while Garroth’s eyes went wide with shock. 

“Dante, I bet someone will have feelings for you soon.” Aphmau said sweetly “Maybe Garroth has feelings for you.” 

“What!?” Garroth yelled and snapped his head towards Aphmau who started laughing loudly. 

“Whatever.” Dante rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sorry Dante,” Garroth said.

“Why are you sorry?” Aphmau questioned, “You didn’t do anything.” 

“I’m sorry for  _ you _ .” Garroth pointed his finger at Aphmau who jokingly gasped. 

“How dare you?” She laughed. 

“I’m still in awe of how Jeffory let you go so easily,” Dante said out of the blue. 

Aphmau’s laughter died down and Garroth raised his eyebrow at Dante. 

“What?” Garroth asked. 

“Sorry, it just came into my mind. It’s just so crazy to me.” Dante apologized. 

Aphmau sighed and rubbed the back of her head “It wasn’t so easy.” She said somberly “We fought for a while before I got the upper hand and restrained him, he made me hit my head pretty sure I’m surprised it’s not bleeding.” 

“Oh, why did he let you go?” Dante asked. 

“Kitten mentioned his daughter, he has a little girl named Abigail, and Kitten got him to let us go by talking about his daughter.” Aphmau explained, “He started crying and everything.”

“I guess he does have a golden heart after all,” Garroth muttered. 

“What? That’s his Jury of Nine title right?” Aphmau asked. 

Garroth nodded “Jeffory the Golden Heart, each member has their title, Lillian the Silver Scythe, Ivy the Venom Scissors, Katelyn the Fire Fist, Ivan the Ice Hammer, Anthony the Poisonous Kunai, Oberon the Morning Star, Scorpio the Dead Bow, and Janus the Silver Death.” The guard explained. 

“What does Jeffory’s title mean? The rest are pretty easy to understand, it’s their weapons right?” Aphmau asked. 

“Yes. Jeffory’s title is a little gruesome but his weapon is a golden glaive and the way he finishes off his enemies is by stabbing them through the heart. He’s also known to be very sweet.” Garroth explained, “It’s very contradicting.” 

“Yes, it is, wow. I mean he was very sweet to me when we talked at that bar but when he fought me he did lung a lot towards me, maybe to stab… stab my heart.” 

“I’m surprised that he told you about his daughter, the Jury of Nine are supposed to leave their family and personal lives behind when they get the job.” Dante said, “So this is very interesting, are you sure he was telling the truth.” 

Aphmau knew that she could just tell Garroth and Dante about Kitten being L'avenir but Aphmau knew that by telling them about Kitten more and more people would start finding out that these Titans exist and that there are people higher than the Divine Warriors. “I mean he had pictures and when Kitten mentioned his daughter he started crying. I want to believe he was telling the truth he let us go for Irene’s sake.” 

“Did he say anything else when you guys talked or were it just like, getting to ‘know’ each other.” Dante put air quotes for the word ‘know’. 

“He said something about hating Zane and how most of the Jury is ‘sucking his dick’,” Aphmau answered. 

“Maybe he let you go because he wants to leave the Jury? I mean that could be a reason why he let you go.” Dante said. 

“That could be why, I’m just surprised how something like the Jury of Nine can get corrupt. I would think that they follow what's right.” Aphmau said sadly. 

“Well if Zane is the leader of this group then with the power he has of being a Ro’meave and being The High Priest then he can make them do anything.” Garroth said, “He could threaten them, bribe them, really he can do anything to make them do what he wants.” 

“I find that sick.” Aphmau yawned. 

Garroth raised his eyebrow “My lady did you sleep at all when you were waiting for us?”

Aphmau shook her head “I was too nervous to fall asleep. I need to.” 

“Well, you can. I’m sure that nothing’s going to happen when you fall asleep my lady and if something does I’ll alert you as quickly as I can.” Garroth said. 

Aphmau nodded “Okay, that sounds like a good idea.” Aphmau yawned before moving past Garroth and Dante and going in her sleeping bag “Goodnight Garroth, goodnight Dante.” 

“Goodnight My lady.” 

“Goodnight Lord Aphmau.” 

Azura was at Lucinda’s a week later, now Aphmau did sleep for a week but she did sleep for almost two days which was surprising since she had gotten a good amount of sleep the past few days so her sleeping for almost two days was quite a surprise. 

Burt still hadn’t woken up in the week that the group was waiting for Azura, no reports of murder or harm had come up from Pikoro so Laurance had no reason to go over there and start calling out random people for being Shadow Knights. 

Logan was now up and walking around, he woke up from his coma a few days ago and was very confused about where he was and what was doing there. The group decided that they would leave the day that Azura came because they thought that if Azura was there Burt was sure to wake up. 

Aphmau was making her way up to the second floor of Lucinda’s home to talk to Lord Luke who wanted to stay up there so he didn’t disrupt Lucinda while she worked on her things. 

“Lord Luke?” Aphmau asked as she made her way up the stairs. 

“Lord Aphmau!” The man said happily “How are you doing today?” The man asked and walked his way over to the stairs where Aphmau was and walked her over to his bed. 

“I’m doing good. I didn’t know that you knew my name.” Aphmau laughed and sat in a chair near Luke’s bed. 

“Oh of course I know your name.” The Lord exclaimed, “My daughter tells me of your bravery and I’ve heard your name being talked about in my village before.” 

“Really? Wow. Well, I am a few questions for you if you’re willing to answer them.” Aphmau asked. 

Luke nodded “go ahead.” 

“Do you remember what happened to you at all?” 

Luke shook his head “No I don’t, it hasn’t even felt like a few months from what Lucinda tells me. I was in a carriage to Bright Port and next thing I know I’m here.” Luke answered, “I shouldn’t have trusted that High Priest Zane, I just know it’s him.” 

“Did he talk to you at all? What did he say?” Aphmau asked. 

“He never talked to me in person but he sent me letters. He wanted Bright Port and Pikroro to make peace in the name of O' Khasis and swear our loyalty to him. I wanted to make peace with Bright Port but not under the name of anyone, I know that… I know that it’s not in the best interest of my people if I join an alliance with such a big city-village.” Luke answered. 

“How did the Jury of Nine come into this?” 

“Well, I refused the offer that O’Khasis gave me and they said ‘let us show you our loyalty to  _ you _ by giving you a Jury of Nine guard to protect you.’ I of course took the offer. I shouldn’t have.” 

“I see one more thing before I let you do your things but… how’s your vision,” Aphmau remembered when Laurance came back from hell that he was completely blind and that was only cured when she put the Irene statue in the plaza. 

“It was a little blurry at the start but I’m starting to see normal again. What does that mean?” Luke asked.

A small smile formed on Aphmau’s lips “It means nothing, I was just asking because I learned from… books that people who come encounter with altars have a hard time seeing for a while.” 

“Oh well, I’m okay now. Thank you Lord Aphmau for saving me, us I mean.” He motioned towards Burt “ Rest assured that Pikoro will always be in your favor for your actions.” Luke smiled. 

“Thank you, Lord Luke. I’ll let you do whatever you need to do now, I should see if a friend is here.” 

“Okay, goodbye now.” 

Aphmau smiled and waved as she walked away from the Lord “Goodbye!” 

She walked down the spiral staircase to the bottom of the house where Garroth was sitting at the foot of the stairs along with Laurance while Dante sat at a new campfire outside the tent with his legs crossed and eyes closed. 

“Hey, guys.” She said as she stepped in front of Garroth and Laurance and turned around to face them “What are you guys talking about?”

“We’re talking about how Azura used to have a mega big crush on this guy right here.” Laurance pushed Garroth's shoulder. Laurance’s guard outfit had taken some damage and it was showing it now, she just hoped that he would get a new one when they got back to Phoenix Drop. 

“Laurance she did not have a ‘mega big crush’ on me. She just liked me.” Garroth corrected his friend. Garroth was now wearing his normal guard uniform which had some obvious dents in it “Aphmau already knows this we talked about it with Dante.” 

“Yeah we did, it was really funny to find out.” Aphmau laughed. 

“Was it funny because you can’t imagine Garroth with anyone?” Laurance joked which got him a soft kick from Aphmau. 

“Don’t say that! That’s mean, I just didn’t expect Azura of all people to have a crush on Garroth. I was expecting  _ you _ to have a crush on Garroth.” She poked Laurance’s chest. 

Laurance gasped “I mean he is kinda cute.” Laurance twirled his short hair while fluttering his eyes at Garroth. 

Garroth pushed him “Why don’t you have a crush on someone else. I don’t like people.” 

“Are you being homophobic Garroth?” Laurance asked in an offended manner. 

Garroth’s face got red “What!? No! I support all people I… I don’t care if you like me Laurance I was just saying that I’m not… I don’t… I don’t like men.” 

Laurance and Aphmau started laughing at Garroth’s nervous attitude. 

“Garroth he’s just joking with you.” Aphmau lightly kicked her guard “We know that you're not homophobic, I feel like we would’ve found out already.” 

“Oh,” Garroth said and looked down in shame.

“So serious talk now, do you think we should ask Azura if Bright Port will join our alliance or should we wait for Burt to wake up?” Laurance asked. 

“I was wanting to talk to you guys about that,” Dante said from behind Aphmau. 

Aphmau jumped and clutched her chest “My Irene Dante! Don’t scare me like that!” 

“Sorry, sorry I just heard you guys talk about that and I had some concerns,” Dante said nervously. 

Aphmau let her hand fall off her chest “What do you mean? Do you think somethings going to go wrong?” 

Dante shrugged “I mean history has taught us that any time villages come together there’s always conflict.” 

“Like… inside the alliance?” Aphmau asked. 

Dante shook his head “No they against other villages, war. I know that we’re doing this to protect ourselves from O’Khasis and whatnot but I just have a bad feeling about this. After all, that’s the way the King became  _ king _ .” 

“What? You mean the evil Shadow Knight King became King because of alliances?” Aphmau asked the boys.

“I mean kinda.” Laurance answered “No one's sure how the King  _ became _ the king but most people assume that he became king through being very popular in an alliance. Irene then had to defeat him because that power of being ‘king’ went to his head and he became an  _ actual _ King.” The Azectain explained. 

“Well if Aphmau’s going to be the leader of this alliance I’m fully confident that she won’t turn into some evil Queen,” Garroth said. 

“Thank you Garroth and Laurance about your question. I feel like we should ask Azura. We need to get our alliance together as quickly as possible, O’Khasis is just getting bigger and bigger, and to be honest, it’s terrifying.” Aphmau answered. 

“Okay, then we’re going with that. When Azura gets here we can ask her if Bright Port can join the alliance.” Laurance said with a clap of his hands. 

“Didn’t you say something about a Shadow Knight potentially being in Pikoro? Don’t you think that we should check that out?” Dante asked. 

Laurance shrugged “I mentioned this to Kitten yesterday and she said something about an old woman named Amethyst. She said she got a weird feeling around her and her eyes were red like mine.” 

“Lucinda’s eyes are red.” Dante noted, “Do you think she might be a Shadow Knight?” 

Garroth shook his head “Lucinda has a more bright red tone in her eyes while Laurance has a more deep and dark red.” 

“Awww Garroth are you looking into my eyes?” 

Garroth pushed Laurance and rolled his eyes.

“By the way where is Kitten?” Aphmau asked. 

“Kitten is right here!” Kitten stomped her feet right behind Dante making him and Aphmau jump. 

Aphmau turned her body so she could look at everyone “Kitten where were you?” Aphmau asked. 

“Talking to our lovely friend Amethyst.” She smiled brightly. 

“When did you leave?” Garroth asked. 

“I uhh… ” She gave panicked eyes to Aphmau. Aphmau guessed that fast travel was one of Kitten’s many powers as a titan. Aphmau did care if she went through a portal, time travel, or anything she just wanted to protect her friend’s secret. 

“It doesn’t matter how Kitten got there or when she left.” Aphmau said quickly “I just want to know if Amethyst can help us.” 

“You’re right.” Garroth agreed “Since this Amethyst woman isn’t here I can only assume that she can’t help us.” 

Kitten sadly nodded “She is a Shadow Knight, a very well respected one at least, and she did use her powers to help put the Lords in a coma but there was help from a lady that I don’t know.” 

“So?” Dante asked. 

“She can’t do it on her own. She needs help from someone who specializes in the magicks that the lady used, but she said she didn’t know what type of magicks it was.” Kitten answered. She then gave Aphmau a look that said ‘I need to tell you something’ which gave Aphmau a weird feeling in her stomach. 

“Uh, well I suggest that we all go upstairs and I and Kitten will wait for Azura down here so we can be ready when she comes over,” Aphmau advised. 

“Are you sure?” Laurance asked, “We can wait here.” 

“You heard the lady lover boy.” Kitten joked “Get up and go up!” 

Laurance rolled his eyes and fake scoffed “Whatever cat girl.” Laurance led the boys up the stairs and to the living areas of Lucinda’s home. 

Aphmau took Kitten’s hands since she looked like she was about to break down in tears “What’s wrong? What did Amethyst tell you?” She asked. 

Kitten’s lip quivered “She told me that a very pale lady with long hair and black blood dripping for her helped her do the whole energy collecting ritual. That’s how you described Le passé, my sister.” 

“Oh my Irene, I thought she died?” 

“I thought she did too! I mean me and Belladonna gave her a proper Titan burial with her heart and everything but Zane he… he still has her. She’s still in his grasp.” Small tears went down her cheeks. 

“Kitten, we’re going to save her. I can promise you that.” Aphmau hugged Kitten tightly as she cried on her shoulder. 

“I know that she’s a titan and can do anything she wants but... I know that Zane is doing something to her to make her stay.” She cried. 

“Maybe it’s… I don’t want to say this but… maybe it’s the heart? She doesn’t have her heart and she looked pretty terrible when I saw her last so maybe he’s keeping her because he has no heart?” Aphmau suggested.

Kitten pulled back and wiped her tears “I’ve never heard of a titan without a heart so maybe… maybe that’s it. She’s just a shell of herself without her heart so she’s staying with him because maybe… maybe he gives her something like a heart?” 

“So we need to give her heart back.” Aphmau smiled softly at Kitten “We’re going to save her I promise.” 

Kitten smiled “Thank you Aph, I just need to cry for a second about this. I haven’t seen her in so long.” 

“I know, we can tell Belladonna about this when we get home. After that, we can think of a plan to save Le passé.” Aphmau told Kitten.

Kitten smiled “Thank you Aph, now let’s wait for Azura!” 

The duo waited for Azura for about an hour. The sun was beautiful and bright, it matched the bright blue sky that captivated Aphmau’s eyes. The flowers were beautiful and smelled amazing as the fragrance wafted through the air. The wind was cool against Aphmau’s face in the perfect way unlike when they were at the Eastern Wolf Tribe which gave Aphmau shivers every time she thought about it. She took deep breaths to take in the fresh air around Lucinda’s house that seemed to be better than the air near Pikoro or Malachi’s castle. Sound of a horse’s hooves walking against the grass got louder and louder as the seconds went on until Azura on a beautiful brown horse was right in front of Aphmau and Kitten. 

“Hey girls.” She smiled “Where can I tie my horse.” 

Aphmau and Kitten stood up and showed Azura that she could tie her horse anywhere, she chose to tie her horse right next to the horse where there was a small pole support beam in the small entrance area of the house. 

“Azura how are you?” Aphmau hugged the woman after she got herself situated. 

“I’m good.” She was wearing yellow pants that puffed out towards the end, tucked into green boots that were also leg protectors, a metal belt around her waist that had a piece of white fabric hanging down in front of her crotch, a yellow lightly fitted shirt that connected to shoulder and arm shields, and green gloves. She had a brown sheath connected to her belt with a golden shield attached to her back.

“That’s good, that’s good.” Aphmau was so happy to see Azura that she couldn’t talk. “Let’s go upstairs so you can see Burt.” 

Azura nodded “That sounds like a good idea. Hey Kitten.” 

“Sup.” Kitten smiled and led Azura and Aphmau up to the second floor of Lucinda’s home where Luke and Burt were staying and where the group was sitting around and talking about the situation. 

Azura’s breath hitched when she saw Burt “He… he looks the same as when… as when he left.” 

Aphmau rubbed Azura’s back and brought her closer to the group. Kitten walked over to Lucinda and sneakily held her hand. 

“How long has he been out?” Azura asked.

“We presume ever since he left Bright Port,” Laurance answered. 

“I mean, I was leaving for Bright Port when I was knocked out and that was a few months. He’s probably been out the same time as I’ve been knocked out.” Luke said.

“Hello, Lord Luke by the way.” Azura smiled “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Luke nodded “It’s a pleasure to meet you too Azura, Burt talked about you in his letters.” 

Azura smiled “How did you wake up Lord Luke?” She asked. 

“I’m not sure.” The man pondered “I felt a very strong presence, like a deep feeling in my stomach and then I woke up. I’m sure it was Lucinda.” The Lord smiled at his daughter who sighed as a response. 

“Despite how horrible you treated me.” 

“Despite how much she may not love me I felt her.” 

“It’s love,” Garroth said out of nowhere making everyone look at him weirdly. “I mean Lord Luke loves his daughter, Lucinda I believe still has a tiny shred of love for her Father. He felt… he felt her love.” 

“I mean, this sounds cheesy I know but, my love for Aphmau kept me going while I was in hell. I know this isn’t the same thing but the ritual that was happening to Burt and Luke sounds a lot like a Shadow Knight ritual done to most Shadow Knights.” Laurance said.

Azura sighed and went over to Lord Burt’s bed and went on her knees to be at his height. She took his hand into her hers “Burt I know that I would never say this as your guard but I…. I love you more than anything.” 

Burt didn’t move, his fingers twitched but he had been doing that all day. His eyes stayed closed and his breathing stayed calm. 

“It… It didn’t work?” Aphmau asked. 

“I thought that would do it,” Dante said. 

“Kiss me.” Kitten suggested getting a weird look out of Azura “What? I mean it always works in books and stuff, it wouldn’t hurt to try.” 

“I can… I can give it a shot.” Azura’s face was red, she held back her long blond hair. She reached over and kissed Burt’s lips. 

Nothing happened. 

“Dang! I was sure that was it.” Kitten exclaimed. 

“Azura do you  _ love _ Burt?” Aphmau asked. 

“Well, of course, I love Burt, I am his guard,” Azura answered. 

Garroth took a deep breath “Azura do you love Burt the way that you loved December 23, 1992.” 

Azura let a small gasp escape her lips “The day I… no, I don’t love him that like, I love him a sense to protect him more than anything.” 

“Well, Amethyst can’t do anything to help us so… what do we have?” Dante asked. 

“Nothing,” Lucinda said softly, turning the atmosphere of the room sour. 

“I’ll take Lord Burt back to Bright Port and try the help of any magicks user, doctors, witch, shaman, anyone.” 

“I’m so sorry Azura.” Aphmau said softly as the female guard backed away from Burt’s bed and stood next to the group “If you need any help from us please do not hesitate to call.” 

“It’s not your fault Aphmau, it’s mine. I follow the rules too much and I should’ve followed Burt. I don’t know what I was thinking. I thank you for taking the time of your life to help get Lord Burt back to me, it means so much.” Azura held onto Aphmau's hand by her finger. 

“I understand if you refuse but I am thinking of allying, a backup in case things go South with O’Khasis.” Aphmau said, “Would Bright Port, like to join?” 

Azura softly smiled “Bright Port would be happy to join the uh… what is it called?” 

“The uh?” Aphmau turned her head towards Kitten. 

Kitten rolled her eyes “Phoenix Alliance.” She mouthed. 

“The Phoenix Alliance,” Aphmau answered Azura. 

“Bright Port would be happy to join The Phoenix Alliance, consider us a temporary member until Lord Burt can have an official say in the matter,” Azura said with a smile. 

“Pikoro will also like to join The Phoenix Alliance if that’s okay?” Lord Luke asked. 

Aphmau nodded with a bright smile “Of course you can join. Thank you so much.” 

“I will take Burt now.” Azura said “Safe travels Lord Aphmau.” Azura carefully threw Burt over her shoulder and said bye to everyone as she walked down the spiral staircase to her horse. 

“The Phoenix Alliance is a nice name,” Dante said. 

“It sounds strong.” Lucinda added, “Phoenix’s are known to be in large groups that stay together no matter what, they are unlike any other bird.” 

“I’m positive that Lord Burt will join once he wakes my lady.” Garroth said as he stood up from his chair “Now we’ve already packed all of our things so I suggest that we should get ready to leave?” 

Laurence and Dante nodded. 

Aphmau turned to Lucinda “I guess this is goodbye, huh?” 

Lucinda sadly nodded and stood up from her seat, letting go of Kitten’s hand to hug Aphmau tightly “I’m going to miss you Aphmau, you may be a princess but you sure are a strong one.” 

Aphmau laughed “Thank you, and you may be a very rude witch but I’m sure you’ll stay in my mind forever.” 

Lucinda pulled back “This was the most fun I’ve had in a long time. Maybe once I’m done changing laws with my dad and take back Pikoro by its balls I’ll come to visit you in Phoenix drop.” 

Aphmau wiped the tears brewing in her eyes “That sounds like a plan.” 

“Bye Lucinda.” Dante hugged the witch “You’re mean.” 

Lucinda barked out a laugh as Laurance was the next one to hug her “I think you making fun of Dante was the funniest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Dante kicked the underside of Laurance’s knees making his legs buckle. Dante started laughing until Laurance started chasing him down the stairs. 

Garroth hugged Lucinda next “I’ve never met a witch before Miss. Lucinda. I’m sure to remember you.” 

“I’m sure to remember you too, lover boy.”

Malachi popped out of nowhere next to Lucinda’s feet scaring everyone in the room “Bye Lucinda!” 

“HOLY ESMUND! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!” Lucinda screamed. 

“I can turn invisible! I just wanted to say thank you for being so nice to me.” 

Lucinda crouched down and ruffled Malachi’s hair “No problem little dude. I hope I see you soon.” 

Malachi laughed and turned invisible again with only the pitter-patter of his small feet against the wooden floor telling the group where he was. 

Kitten stood up and was the last one to say goodbye to Lucinda. 

“You know where to find me, you know how to contact me, and talk to me.” Kitten said, “I’m gonna miss you, Luci.” 

“I’m gonna miss you too, Kitty,” Lucinda said before kissing Kitten and hugging her before the trio walked away from Lucinda letting her do what she wanted with her father. Malachi was waiting for them at their horses which were waiting for them in front of Lucinda’s home. The tent that they stayed in was already packed away in Dante’s duffle bag and the second campfire that they had made was put out with water. Logan was sitting on Dante’s horse while Dante was holding the reins waiting for the cue to get on.

“Hey, Logan,” Aphmau said happily because she was excited to see him alive and well. 

“Hello  _ Lord _ Aphmau, I don’t think I should even call you a Lord since you almost let me DIE!” Logan said exaggeratedly.

“Oh shush.” Aphmau said and waved her hand away from Logan “You’re just mad that a girl saved you.” 

A crow of ‘ooohhh’ erupted from the group as Logan rolled his eyes and flipped Aphmau off as she stuck her tongue out at him.

“So do you guys think I’ll like Phoenix Drop?” Dante asked. 

“Oh yeah.” 

“Totally.” 

“Of course.”

“Meh” 

“Dante you’re going to love it,” Aphmau said. 

“So… Let’s get on these horses!” Kitten yelled making everyone laugh. 

Aphmau pulled Malachi up on her horse and put him between her legs, Kitten got on her horse, then Laurance, then Dante, then Garroth who got in front of Logan. 

Aphmau said one last goodbye to Lucinda’s house and Pikoro before starting in front of the group and leading them off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading all the way to the end! I know that this book is long but I promise that it won't go on forever after I finish this book I'll be disappearing for a thousand years and then come back to write the second season of MCD a;ldjflaksd anyway thank you so much for reading and I love you lots <3


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH!! We're all caught it! So now after every chapter, I will be uploading it to Ao3 which might take some time because I write my chapters pretty long. Remember that I am not giving up on this project and I will finish it to the end.   
> Also, remember that I love you so much for reading my story <3

The group had been riding nonstop for a couple of hours and had decided to stop for the night when they were about to reach the Eastern Wolf Tribe. They wanted to have a full night's rest before riding past the place that had imprisoned them.

Aphmau had woken up earlier than everyone else and was sitting on the grass looking at the sky as it slowly turned from an orange to a blue. She was left alone to her thought as she heard the soft sounds of shuffling and snoring in the makeshift tent they had made since they didn’t want to make a full out one. The birds were chirping and the air was starting to get warmer as the sun slowly got up into the sky. The sailor dress that Aphmau was wearing was dirty from the dirt, sewer water, and some blood, she didn’t know where the blood came from and it worried her a bit. She had decided that the act of changing into her sleepwear and then into her outfit was boring so she just decided to be like everyone else and stay in her clothes that she wore all the time. 

The sounds of animals walking and eating warmed Aphmau’s heart, she felt safe knowing that she wasn’t alone. She did have everyone in the tent but, she was the only one awake, she wasn’t alone in that sense.

She was reminiscing on the events that had happened on her trip, some good, some terrible bad, some okay. She adopted Malachi which was amazing and she wishes the best for him but she also got bag injured and imprisoned by the Eastern Wolf Tribe which was terrible and she wishes that she could completely forget about it but she couldn’t, it was always in her mind. The image of Burt and Luke was also burned into her head, she had never wanted to hurt Jeffory but the fact that he was a part of a bigger plan to drain Burt and Luke of their energy made her so mad to the point that she fought him. 

The sound of grass crunching appeared behind her, she turned around to see Dante rubbing his eyes and sitting down next to Aphmau. He had a bed head and he was lines of his face from sleeping on the ground. 

“Hello Lord Aphmau,” Dante said calmly as he played with the grass. 

“What are you doing up so early?” Aphmau asked the new guard. 

“I could be asking you the same thing.” Dante smiled softly. 

“I’m excited to get home, I can’t wait to see my son, my friends, my dogs. Dear Irene, I miss Thorgi so much.” Aphmau laughed and rubbed her eyes. 

“It must be nice to be able to get back to a… home.” Dante’s eyes were starting to water. 

“Did I say something?” Aphmau asked, “If I did I’m sorry.” 

Dante shook his head “I just had a bad dream about bad memories, long story.” 

“Well, we’ve got a while until the others wake up. Wanna tell me?” 

“You’d want me to vent to you about my terrible past?” Dante raised his eyebrow at Aphmau. 

Aphmau nodded “You are now my guard, you are now going to be living in Phoenix Drop. But if you don’t want to tell me then that’s okay, just because I’m your Lord I don’t have to know everything.” 

“It’s a long story, you’ve been warned.” 

“I get it, I’ll be right here the whole time,” Aphmau said and rubbed Dante’s back. 

Dante took a deep breath before explaining his past “I was twelve years old, my older brother had become the head guard of our village Ulphis and my parents couldn’t have been more proud to see their son, a knight in shining armor. You can imagine I was in my older brother’s shadow a lot, even so, I looked up to him. He was a great person but, he had his faults that he didn’t allow the world to see. Behind closed doors he’s mind… it was different than others, he said that he saw demons and eyeballs on the walls, no one knew what he was talking about so no one did anything. I believed that even though his brain was different he was still the noble knight I knew and loved, I always looked past his faults, I just wanted someone to look up to.” Dante’s voice was calm and soothing, it gave Aphmau a weird feeling in her stomach like Dante was about to murder her he sounded so calm. She let him go one even though she felt like saying something.    
“One day my older brother discovered he had an amazing talent… the ability to wipe memories and change them - a kind of magicks - a very scary trait for someone who hides behind a mask. He has to get close to the forehead of someone who’s memory he’s trying to altar…. Going on, one day he fell madly in love with the lord's daughter, but she rejected him. Heartbroken he made the attempt to break into her room and change her memories so she’d fall in love with him. He was caught in the act and sentenced to death by the Lord of the village. Before he was executed he swore vengeance in death.” 

Aphmau’s mind began clicking as she remembered details about what she found out while they were together. She stayed silent and continued to rub Dante’s back as he got deeper into the story and got more on the edge of crying. 

“Our family was so ashamed of him, he was exposed to have schizophrenia and autism, two things no one knew how to cure. We found out that he had major sensory issues with his armor and would have small breakdowns in between shifts. People started thinking that was the reason he tried to change her mind because he was crazy, but it’s just stupid for people to think that.” Dante’s lip quivered and his breath was shaky “We… we were planning to leave the village one night when we heard… we… we heard screaming… it was him, he returned from the dead. My older brother was a… monster. He went after the Lord and slew him and then achieved his true power.” 

_ Gene. His brother is Gene, I know Gene. Gene tried to kill me, Gene was in Dante’s greatest fear, Dante is scared of Gene killing him, I know Gene. _ Aphmau’s mind raced 100 miles per hour and she couldn’t stop it. The only word she could think of was Gene, Gene, Gene. 

“My older brother which I loved unconditionally was a Shadow Knight. I thought he was dead but he wasn’t, he had come back and was thirsty for blood. After he killed the Lord he went on to erase the memories of everyone in the village, including my… my parents. But the cruelest thing… the cruelest thing he did,” Dante was now crying as he continued to talk “he allowed me… to keep  _ my _ memory of the incident… he-he looked at me… and s-said ‘Someone needs to remember.’ be-before… before running off. He even… he even erased the memory of me from everyone… even my… even my parents.” Dante stuttered. Aphmau hugged Dante tight and reminded him that she was still here and everything was going to be okay.

“Dante, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” Aphmau rubbed her guard’s back in comfort. 

“I didn’t even know… what to do… what to do. How could  _ I _ convince my mother and father who… who had zero…  _ zero _ memory of me that I was their son? I… I couldn’t, so I… I let. My uncle in another village… he took me in after I told him what had happened, he raised me. Ever since that day I swore vengeance on my brother, Gene.”

A red flashing light went off in Aphmau’s head and her brain moved faster than her body “I know Gene.” She said quickly. 

Dante went quiet and slowly pulled away from Aphmau’s body “What do you mean you know Gene, how do you know my brother?” 

Aphmau slowly backed away from Dante “I… I met him when trying to heal my friend Brandon and Garroth from wounds that they had. He… he tried killing me so I… I stabbed him.” 

Dante, had a hint of happiness in his eyes “Did he die?” 

Aphmau shook her head “No when I came back to where I had stabbed him the body was gone. He’s in my nightmares now and then.” 

“I hate him, I’m glad you tried to kill him. I wished he died.” Dante said blankly with no emotion. 

“Dante, what do you hope to accomplish by being my guard if you want to seek vengeance on your brother?” Aphmau asked. 

Dante slowly turned his head towards Aphmau “I’m not going to lie to you. When the time comes, if allowed to see my brother and finish what he started… I’ll take it before I protect you. If you would still have me as your guard after knowing that… then I’ll gladly stay, however, I can leave as well.” 

Aphmau took a deep breath and thought about her options. She had become close to Dante and didn’t want him to be alone but she didn’t know how she felt about his goal of killing his brother. She took a deep breath and looked up at Dante with a soft smile “I understand Dante, we all have different goals. You can stay with me.”

Dante had a small smile on his lips “Thank you Lord Aphmau, since Hell has been sealed off for quite some time, I don’t see me finding him anytime soon.” 

“Hm,” The sky was in the middle of transitioning from orange to blue, “I think people are going to start waking up,” Aphmau said. 

“You are right my lady,” Garroth said as he put on his mask and walked over to Aphmau and Dante. 

“Sup guys.” Logan said as he struggled off the floor and over to Garroth “Hey Dante?” 

Dante looked at Logan “Yeah?” 

Logan pointed in front of him “Where’s your horse?” 

“Hm?” Dante looked in front of him and jolted up “I DIDN’T TIE UP MY HORSE!” Dante ran straight in front of him to try and see if he could catch his horse. 

Logan, Garroth, and Aphmau all started laughing making the last three people in the tent wake up from all the noise. 

“What’s going on?” Malachi asked as he slowly made his way into Aphmau’s lap. 

“Dante forgot to tie his horse and he’s running after it now,” Garroth answered. 

“I heard hooves in the middle of the night but I just thought it was a random horse.” Laurance yawned. 

“If you heard hoofs why didn’t you say anything?” Kitten asked.

“I thought it was a random horse!” Laurance said in defense. 

The group collectively decided to start eating breakfast because Logan shrugged off Dante and walked over to the bag that they had food in. 

The group sat around and waited for Dante while they ate their food, Laurance was shooting weird glances at Aphmau the entire breakfast that made her feel off in some way. Did he hear what Dante said? Is something going on in the group that she doesn’t know about? Is Laurance just being Laurance? She didn’t know what was going on with this dude. 

“My Lady,” Garroth said while facing away from the group so he could eat his food in semi-privacy while eating “we’re going to have to pass by the Eastern Wolf tribe, are you okay with that?” 

Aphmau shrugged “I mean it of course brings back bad memories, to all of us, but I think I can handle it. If that’s the only route then we have to take it no matter what.”

“There is another path but if we pass by the wolf tribe it would get us to our destination faster,” Logan said. 

“I hope Dante finds his horse, I don’t think my mom’s horse has enough room,” Malachi said. 

“If Dante can’t find his horse I’ll let him ride on mine.” Kitten volunteered. 

“Aww Kitten, that’s the first time you’ve been nice to Dante.” Laurance laughed. 

“I’m gonna get him alone on my horse so I can kill him.” Kitten finished. 

“There she is.” Aphmau laughed and caught another glimpse of Laurance looking at her weird. “Laurance, can we speak alone?” She asked. 

Laurance raised his eyebrow at Aphmau “Why?” 

“Because,” Aphmau said as she lifted Malachi off of her, placing him on the seat next to her and standing up to walk away from the group. Laurance followed her with curiousness on his face.

Aphmau took Laurance’s hand and pulled him in front of her “Is something wrong? What’s up with you looking at me all weirdly?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“You know what I’m talking about, the weird glances you’ve been giving me. Is something going on? If so am I allowed knowing?” 

Laurance sighed “You’re probably going to be weirded out but I heard what Dante told you this morning.” 

Aphmau’s eyes went wide “You are just always listening in on conversations aren’t you?” 

Laurance chuckled “I mean I am your guard, I need to protect you always. I heard you were awake and Dante was also awake and I wanted to make sure that nothing happened to you… and that Dante didn’t make any moves on you.” 

Aphmau softly slapped Laurance “You need to stop thinking everyone is going to make a move on me. Dante doesn’t like me.” 

“You never know, maybe he’s the quiet type about that stuff.” Laurance joked. 

Aphmau rolled her eyes “Just know that I trust him okay, whether or not his brother tried to kill me and is a Shadow Knight.” 

“I know, I know. It's funny, I uh… I knew Gene when I was in hell, he kinda taught me the ropes along with Sasha.” Laurance said, “He was the leader of the Shadow Knights.” 

“Is Dante right?” Aphmau asked, “Are the Shadow Knights trapped in Hell?” 

Laurance nodded “I’m pretty sure that the only portal to hell was in the Southern Wolf Tribe, and it’s broken.”

“Oh look who didn’t find his horse!” Logan laughed loudly. 

Dante was hanging his head as he walked towards the group and sat down on the floor with them as they ate “I couldn’t find him.” 

“Welp I need to keep my word, you can ride with me.” Kitten sighed in defeat as Laurance and Aphmau walked back to the group. 

“Really? You would do that for me?” Dante’s eyes lit up. 

Kitten rolled her eyes “I don’t want to.” 

“So are we ready to leave?” Garroth turned back around and adjusted his mask. 

Malachi shoved the last bit of his food in his mouth “Yep!” He said. Aphmau laughed and ruffled Malachi’s hair. 

“Then let’s go.” She said, “Kitten help me with the tent.” 

Kitten groaned as she stood up from the floor and helped Aphmau untie their makeshift tent from the tree while everyone got themselves ready for the long ride home. Garroth and Laurance helped as well by taking the sleeping bags and rolling them up to put in the extra backpacks since Dante’s duffle bag went away along with his horse. Logan didn’t have to do much since he was still recovering from his coma so he just sat and played with Malachi while digging their leftover food in the ground for some animal to eat. Dante sat on the ground looking up at the blue sky and regretting his life choices. 

Kitten and Aphmau finished packing up the tent, Laurance and Garroth finished packing up the blankets and sleeping bags, Logan and Malachi finished digging their food into the ground, and Dante didn’t have a choice if he was done regretting his life choices because Kitten grabbed his hand and pulled him off the ground. 

Garroth led the group in the right direction they needed to go to reach Bright Port. The air started getting colder and Aphmau was starting to wish she had the winter outfit that Dante gave her, she could see the snow start to flood the floor as they progressed forward and she felt the soft feeling of snow falling onto her face and exposed body parts. Her body was getting colder and colder as time progressed, her hands were starting to feel numb and her head was starting to hurt, the bloodstains on her gloves didn’t help her head either as she just kept remembering how she hit her head when she was in Pikoro. She was sure that she should’ve started bleeding but somehow she didn’t, it was just a bruise now but she knew deep down that wasn’t right, Aphmau knew that she should’ve been dead. 

Her heart began to start palpitating as they got closer to the wolf tribe that imprisoned them, she could feel it deep down that they were getting closer and even though she told Garroth she was going to be fine she wasn’t entirely telling the truth and she shouldn’t have done that. The faint smell of burning fur and flesh wafted through the air, going into Aphmau’s nostrils and making her cough. 

Dante looked back around at her “You okay?” He yelled through the wind.

Aphmau nodded “I’m fine!” She held back the feeling of the throwing up, she could see it on Kitten’s face that she was feeling the same way. Logan’s face was pale and he looked like he was about to pass out as he sat behind Garroth, his hand was covering his mouth he was sure not to throw up on Garroth. 

The smell began to be overwhelming as they progressed and soon everyone in the group looked like they were about to pass out or vomit. 

Dante pinched his nose close “What in the world is that smell?!” 

“That,” Laurance said we dread, he pointed his finger in front of him to a burning Eastern Wolf Tribe that was about 10 seconds away from crumbling to ash. 

The group skidded to a stop in front of the tribe and stared at it in horror. Kitten’s face was the only one that was blank, no emotion, it was almost as scary as the sight in front of them. 

“We need to check if anyone’s alive.” Aphmau slid off her horse with the snow crunching under her feet. 

“I’m coming with you,” Logan said as she did the same thing as Aphmau. 

“Why?” Aphmau took her sword from her sheath.

“Because I want to.” Logan smiled but had no emotion in his eyes “I want to be as kind as you.” 

Kitten scoffed “Yeah sure.”

Logan flipped the meif’wa off while he walked over to Aphmau. 

“Please be safe my lady.” Garroth said, “We will be right here waiting for you.” 

“Don’t get killed please.” Dante said, “I just got you like my new Lord.” 

“I’ll try.” Aphmau said, “Let’s go.” She said to Logan and the duo began looking for the tribe for any sign of life. 

The sky slowly turning a deep purple didn’t help with the atmosphere of the area either. Blood was seeping into the snow and body parts were all over the place, huts were burned or in the process of burning along with some wolf bodies, and the smell of rotting flesh was all over the place and filling Aphmau’s nose. She came across many bodies, all dead, there was no sign of life anywhere, she had no idea what had done this to this many werewolves. She was thinking Zane but she hadn’t heard any reports of him in the area so that was out of the question, it gave her a deep feeling in her stomach that made her want to throw up and not because of the smell. 

Aphmau stood in front of the place where the Alpha wolf had spoken to her while she and her friends were tied up, she felt a pain in her heart as she remembered the events that went down here. Logan stood next to her a few seconds later. 

“I think he’s breathing?” Logan pointed towards the alpha werewolf who was severely hurt right next to his throne of bones. 

The alpha werewolf’s chest was barely moving but it was moving all right, Aphmau slowly walked over to the werewolf with Logan by her side, she knelt near the dying werewolf and placed her hand on its chest. 

Like lightning, the werewolf jabbed it’s claw into Aphmau’s shoulder making her gasp out in pain as her eyes started watering, Logan backed away in fear. 

“Fools.” The alpha whispered, “We were… fools.” 

Aphmau’s breathing was heavy as warm, wet blood dripped down her shoulder “What… what do you… mean?” 

“We asked… for more… power. Alpha human says… we greedy… kill everyone.” The Alpha wheezed. 

“What do… Logan, what do we do?” Aphmau asked. 

Logan stared at the scene in horror “I don’t know. We… leave him.” 

Aphmau’s heart clenched “We can’t leave him.” 

The alpha’s claw fell from Aphmau’s shoulder letting more blood drip out of the several small wounds “Too late… for me. Take… son… he in… jail.” The alpha whispered once more, wheezing out a breath and going still. 

Aphmau clenched her shoulder and let tears fall from her eyes onto the cold floor. Logan went to her side and strugglingly tore a piece of fabric from his winter outfit and wrapped it around Aphmau’s arm. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Logan asked. 

Aphmau held onto Logan as she stood up “I’m fine.” She took a deep breath “I’m fine, let’s… let’s check out the jail.” 

Logan nodded and grabbed Aphmau’s sword before walking by her side as they made their way towards the jail. 

They walked down the stone stairs, walked past the wooden chest, and looked on the left side of the room where they found no sign of a werewolf son. They walked to the other side of the room to find a small werewolf pup cowering in the corner of the jail cell that Aphmau was kept in. The jail cell was wide open and somehow no one had caught this wolf pup yet. 

Aphmau and Logan slowly walked into the jail cell while looking at this wolf pup, his face was terrified but he was still growling at them. It was a sad sight to see. Aphmau put her sword away and knelt in front of the pup.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.” She gently stuck her hand out for the pup to sniff but instead, it bit her erecting a yelp from her. 

Logan put his hand on Aphmau’s shoulder and slowly turned into his werewolf form, he knelt in front of the pup like Aphmau had done but this time the pup started sniffing Logan. 

“Your father wanted Aphmau to take care of you,” Logan said. 

“Da… Daddy.” The little pup said, his voice was small and tiny like Levin’s. It made Aphmau miss home even more. 

“Yes, Aphmau will take care of you.” Logan turned his head towards Aphmau “I’m going to go back to the group. I need to save my energy.” 

Aphmau nodded and massaged her hand where the pup had bit it “Okay that’s cool. Please be safe.” 

Logan turned back into his human form and nodded, he walked out of the jail and escaped Aphmau’s vision.

Aphmau turned her attention back to the wolf pup “I’m sorry about your dad.” 

“Dad?” 

“Dad is gone… far far away,” Aphmau said sadly. 

The wolf pup looked down “You… you daddy now?”

Aphmau nodded “Yes, I am your dad now. What is your name?” 

“YIP! NAME YIP!” The wolf pup said excitedly.

Aphmau had a small smile on her face “Okay Yip, do you want to come with Aphmau?” 

Yip seemed to have forgotten that his dad was dead and was now smiling a weird dog smile “Home! New home! Aph... Aph home!” 

Aphmau laughed and carefully picked up Yip “You’re going to love it back home.” 

“New home!” Yip yelled in Aphmau’s arms. Aphmau took the pup out of the jail and out of the holding room, her nose filled back up with the smell of burning flesh and fur but Yip didn’t seem to notice the smell. The snow crunched under her feet and left her with a weird sensation of calming even though she was in the middle of a massacre. The sky was almost all a light purple beside the tiny streaks of orange that the sun was leaving behind. 

She could see in the far distance the group sitting on the horses and Logan getting up on Garroth’s horse. She waved her hand at the group and smiled brightly, pointing to the wolf pup she had in her arms. 

“What’s that?” Kitten yelled. 

Aphmau held up the pup in the air “A wolf!” 

“WHAT!?” Everyone yelled beside Logan who knew what was going on. 

Aphmau ran the rest of the way over to the group where she held up the pup out towards them with a bright smile. 

“What’s… what’s your name?” Laurance asked. 

“Name Yip!” the wolf pup exclaimed. 

“Well, I can’t ride with him. Someone’s riding with him.” Aphmau smiled. 

Laurance sighed “I can take him, come here.” Laurance outstretched his arms and did grabby hands to Yip. 

Aphmau laughed as she gave Yip to Laurance. He took him and placed the baby wolf in his lap. 

“Well, Phoenix Drop is getting bigger every day. You have a very big heart, my lady.” Garroth said with his helmet up. 

Aphmau got on her horse and smiled “Thank you Garroth, let’s head out now.” 

Garroth nodded and whipped his reins, he led the group straight forward in the direction to Bright Port. 

They rode through the night and into the morning with the wind and weather just getting harsher. Malachi’s castle was seemingly gone, with no trace left behind Aphmau would’ve assumed that since Malachi wasn’t in there to move it the house wouldn’t move anymore but it had just disappeared. A small smile appeared on Malachi’s lips as they passed by where his castle used to be, it filled Aphmau’s heart with joy that this little boy was finally free from the prison that he never wanted. 

The moon made a pathway for them as they grew closer to the Southern Wolf Tribe, they were so close to their home. Aphmau could almost taste it. She was beginning to lose feeling in her hands from holding onto the reins for so long but if losing the feeling in her hands meant she could see her baby boy Levin and her dogs she would willingly do so. Malachi had fallen asleep on the horse, his face was squished against the mane and would bop up and down with the horse's neck as she ran through the snow. 

After long hours and working their way through the new day the snow was beginning to fall away and melt away, they were getting closer to Bright Port. Aphmau’s shoulder was healing quickly and she felt that when they got to the wolf tribe that her shoulder would be fully healed. She was beginning to see a pattern in her weird healing patterns, they were all quick. She never really was hunting for long, they all healed pretty quickly and she could start doing things again, she noticed this heavily when the Eastern wolf clawed through her back it had seemingly healed in less than a few days.

The air was warmer and Aphmau’s body didn’t feel so numb now. In the far distance, she could see the faintest outline of the wolf tribe, making her heart fill with joy and happiness. After all this time she was so close to home, she could almost taste it, she was so excited to see Levin and to hug him. She wondered how Levin would act when seeing Malachi and being told he’s his new brother, Aphmau only hoped the best for the two boys. Aphmau also didn’t know how the wolf tribe was going to react to Yip since he was a child of the Alpha of the Eastern Wolf Tribe, she wondered if the wolf tribe knew what had happened to the Eastern Wolf Tribe, she wondered how long ago did the massacre happen. Maybe it happened as soon as they left, maybe it happened as soon as they left Lucinda’s, Aphmau didn't know and that worried her. 

The huts of the wolf village were getting closer and closer, she could smell the certain werewolf scent that Aphmau smelt as soon as she was close to Bright Port. She hoped that Nicole and Kiki were good on their own, she hoped that Donna hadn’t gone crazy yet without Logan. Her heart did flips when she thought about what would happen when Donna and Logan reconnected, she was so happy for them and she wished that their honeymoon hadn’t taken such a dark turn. 

The group slowed down when they got to the vast valley below the hill of the wolf tribe. The sky was a beautiful blue and the clouds were a perfect white, Aphmau wanted to jump into them and snuggle up close. They looked so fluffy. 

Aphmau’s throat tightened as she looked up at the hill ahead of them, so much had caused her to go to Bright Port, so much had caused her to come back. She was just happy that was back, she was ready to drop dead. 

The blurry image of Nicole sat atop the hill next to a concrete wall that Aphmau and Kitten had help start. A blurry white blob sat next to Nicole, probably Roxy. Aphmau was glad about what she saw that nothing terrible had happened to Nicole while she was gone, Nicole was so sweet and caring to her that she wanted nothing bad to happen to her ever. 

“Aphmau!?” Nicole screamed in joy “APHMAU IS THAT YOU!?” Nicole jolted up and waved her hands. 

Nicole’s screaming woke up Malachi and almost brought Aphmau to tears “It’s me!” Aphmau yelled back “I’m happy you’re alive!” 

Nicole squealed and spun around with Roxy in her arms. She gasped “Did you find Logan!?” 

Logan looked up and smiled “I’m pretty sure they found me!” Logan yelled while pointing at himself. 

Nicole gasped again “You have no idea how much Donna missed you!” she yelled, “She’s going to be ecstatic when she sees you!” 

Dante rode up to Garroth “Do you think we’ll be able to make it up the hill?” He asked. 

Garroth looked around for a moment before pointing to a walkable part in the large hill “We can go over there.” Garroth motioned his hand for the group to follow him “Follow me.” 

Aphmau ran towards Nicole and gave her an overwhelming hug. She hugged her tight and Nicole returned the action. 

“I thought you were dead, you were gone for so long,” Nicole said. 

“Really?” Aphmau laughed “I didn’t think we were gone that long, maybe like a day or two.” 

Nicole lightly slapped Aphmau “Oh right!” She scoffed. 

“How are we going to get in if there’s a large tone wall right here?” Logan asked as he held the reins to Aphmau’s horse.

“Oh!” Nicole laughed “don’t worry there’s a door over there.” Nicole pointed behind her. She showed the group where the large iron door was on the edge of the stone wall for easy access in and out of the wolf tribe. Aphmau’s heartfelt warm when she walked into the tribe, she felt safe. 

Her eye caught Kiki sitting outside her hut holding her pendant that Zane had given her. Aphmau gasped and ran towards Kiki, sliding down to the floor to hug the animal caregiver tightly. 

Kiki was caught off guard, jumping from the sudden movements and almost hitting Aphmau in the stomach with her knee before realizing it was her friend. Kiki gasped and tightly hugged Aphmau before pulling away and putting her hands on the sides of Aphma’s face. The pendant had fallen on her lap softly. 

“Aphmau I thought you were dead!” Kiki smiled “Oh I’m so happy you’re here!” 

“I’m so happy I’m here too!” Aphmau looked up at the sky as her stomach made a noise “I feel like we’ll be staying here tonight.” 

KIki laughed and hugged Aphmau again “Are you thinking of leaving tomorrow?” She asked. 

“I wanted to get home as quickly as possible so yes, how is everyone? Bodolf, Kiva, Khira, your pendant.” Aphmau asked. 

“Oh!” Kiki grabbed the pendant from her lap so Aphmau could look at it “My pendant is just fine, it’s getting warmer and warmer every day though which I think might mean it’s growing but I’m not sure. Bodolf is getting so much better and he’s talking again which is so nice, Khira is doing good as well, and Kiva is also good! We recently found out that someone slaughtered all of the Eastern Wolf Tribe, we aren’t sure who did it but… they are terrible people. I hope they get what they deserve.” Kiki explained what had happened in the tribe since Aphmau was gone. 

Aphmau wanted to tell Kiki that it was probably Zane but she knew how happy Kiki was when she found out she might have Zane’s baby “I know, Logan, and I saved a pup named Yip from the tribe. Laurance has it.” 

Kiki gasped “Really!? Can I see it?” 

Aphmau nodded “Of course!” She grabbed Kiki’s hand and helped her up while also helping herself. 

Kiki squealed “I can wait to see the little guy! I’ll be sure to make food for everyone tonight!” She yelled as she ran away from Aphmau towards Laurance who was near the entrance of the portal to hell. 

Aphmau walked over to Kitten who was sitting next to the fire pit in the middle of the tribe “God I’m so cold.” Kitten muttered as she rubbed her hands together. 

Aphmau sat down next to her and let the warmness of the fire engulf her. 

“Hey, Aph are we going to be heading to Phoenix Drop today?” Kitten asked. 

Aphmau shook her head “Nope, I’m tired and I want to go to bed.”

Kitten laughed “Same, I just want to eat first.” 

“Kiki said she was going to make stuff for all of us,” Aphmau said and caught a glimpse of Donna and Logan hugging each other tightly while on the floor and crying into each other’s shoulders. 

“Thank Irene, I need food in me.” Kitten laughed to herself. 

Aphmau smiled at the sight of Donna and Logan “I’m happy Logan and Donna are back, I missed them.” 

Kitten turned her head towards the couple “Yeah, they are so cute.” 

“They are.” 

The two sat in silence as they listened to the crackle of the fire, the woodland animals, and people having conversations. The sky was slowly turning a lilac purple that made Aphmau’s heart sing. 

Kitten leaned up against Aphmau’s side, the small touches made Aphmau feel safe, she missed things like this, hugs, soft touches, they had some sort of nostalgic feeling for her. She didn’t know why she had these nostalgic feelings towards soft touches but she missed them dearly.

Kiki ran past the duo while holding Yip in her arms “I’M GONNA MAKE DINNER NOW!” She said quickly. 

Laurance ran quickly behind her yelling at her to give him back the pup. 

Aphmau and Kitten laughed at the scene, falling to the floor and grabbing onto each other's arms. 

Garroth and Dante sat down next to the fire after disappearing once they entered the stone walls. The group talked as Kiki made their food, Laurance eventually sat down next to Garroth with a look of defeat on his face. Logan and Donna joined the group when Kiki was about ready with the food and was about to bring it out. 

Malachi and Nicole came over when Kiki was serving the food and sat down next to Aphmau and Kitten, Malachi had been playing with Roxy while Nicole was supervising them. 

The group ate and talked about what they’re going to tell their friends back at Phoenix Drop, Aphmau knew that she was going to blatantly tell everyone what happened since she trusted them with this information. They talked about what they might see when they go to Phoenix Drop, how their friends will welcome them back, how they’ll be once they finally get settled in their homes. Kiki thought about Brenden moving in with her so she could have extra help with the baby once it hatches, Kiki then had to explain to the boys what she meant by that. 

This started a conversation on whether or not you would want to have an egg baby or a normal baby. 

“Okay wait I’m confused, are we talking about like an egg EGG baby, like a chicken or are we talking about what Kiki has?” Logan asked. 

“Like a chicken.” Garroth answered, “Which I don’t see why that would ever be an answer, it’s just extra work.” 

“But it would be so cool!” Dante said. 

“How would it be cool? It’s not cool having an  _ egg _ come out of your body.” Aphmau said. 

“Well I’m not a woman so of course having an egg come out of your body wouldn’t be nice but like imagine telling people your baby, is an egg. That would be so cool!” Dante said in defense.

“Wasn’t there a lady who gave birth to rabbits or something like a few years ago?” Kitten asked while she bit into her food. 

Nicole gasped “I saw that in the newspaper!” 

“I’m pretty sure people found out she was faking it though.” Donna said, “I think she was shoving rabbits into her… who ha.” 

Garroth rubbed her eyes “What has this conversation come to.” He laughed sadly. 

“Well, I agree with Dante, having an egg baby would be pretty cool,” Laurance said. 

“NO, IT WOULDN’T!” Garroth yelled. 

The group talked for a few more hours until Malachi started falling asleep in Aphmau’s lap, Kiva came out of the wolf cave to tell the group that they could sleep wherever they wanted. One by one the group split off into different huts, Aphmau and Kitten slept in the hut that they had slept in when they first arrived in the wolf tribe, along with the addition of Yip and Malachi. Garroth, Laurance, and Dante all slept in the hut closest to Aphmau’s, Donna and Logan slept together in a hut further away from everyone, and Nicole slept with Roxy and Kiki like they had been doing since Aphmau was gone. 

Aphmau woke up the next morning with Kitten drinking coffee and Malachi playing with Yip. 

Aphmau sat up, rubbed her eyes, and yawned “How late did I wake up?” 

“Oh not late at all, it’s seven am. Malachi and Yip woke me up, also Garroth and Dante are said to have left somewhere by Lowell.” Kitten informed the Lord. 

“Oh good…. Wait Lowell is here?” Aphmau asked.

Kitten nodded “Yeah, he’s that white werewolf right?” Aphmau nodded “He’s over in that wolf cave thing, you can go talk to him.” 

Aphmau whipped the covers off her legs and hopped off the bed “Well, of course, I’m going to talk to him! I haven’t talked to him in forever!” Aphmau brushed off her sailor dress before running over to the wolf cave. The grass was wet and cushiony under her feet as she ran, it was slippery and wet in between her toes making every step feel ticklish. 

Aphmau slid into the cave, her feet scratching against the loose rocks on the floor. Khira and Lowell turned their heads to Aphmau, both grew a small smile on their faces. Bodolf, who was still in his natural form, was the only one that didn’t look at Aphmau, his eyes were dilated and he was panting like a dog. 

“Aphmau!” Lowell said with a bright smile and walked over to Aphmau to hug the small woman.

“Lowell!” Aphmau hugged back “I haven’t seen you in forever! How are you?” She asked. 

Lowell pulled back “I’m good, I’m good! I’m so happy to see you Aphmau.” 

“I am… I-I… I am happy to see you as well sister Aphmau.” Khira stuttered with a smile “Bodolf is… is… Bodolf is getting better every day. You can talk… t-talk to him if you want.” 

Aphmau hesitated before going in front of Bodolf and placing her hand on the side of his warm neck, his fur was soft and fluffy, it was nice between Aphmau’s fingers. “Hey, Bodolf. How are you?” 

Bodolf nodded his head “Good!” he smiled. 

Aphmau laughed “That’s good. I’m leaving today sadly, I need to head back to my home.” 

“I… I understand. I wish… that you could stay but, you’ve done… more for us than I could… ever ask for. I am honored… to call you sister.” Bodolf's speech was tired, he seemed to always be tired because of his recovery. 

“Thank you Bodolf, I need to wake my friends now. Please be safe, all of you.” Aphmau looked up at Lowell and Khira.

Lowell and Khira nodded in respect. 

“Have a safe trip Aphmau.” Lowell waved with his paw. 

“L...Let the sun a-a-and moon… and moon guide… guide you.” Khira stuttered. 

Aphmau gave Bodolf some quickly calming magick from her hand before saying her goodbyes to the wolves and heading out of the cave. When she walked out Donna and Logan were already up and ready with Nicole and Kiki who was talking about her pendant. 

Kitten had an arms load of bags that she was carrying to the center of the wolf tribe, right next to the fire pit. Malachi, Yip, and Roxy were all chasing each other and playing children's games that made everyone’s heart melt. 

Laurance, Dante, and Garroth were nowhere to be seen but a strange feeling in her stomach told her that Laurance wasn’t with the others. 

“Aphmau!” Kiki called over, snapping Aphmau out of her thoughts, she waved the Lord over so she could talk to her. “How did the talk with Bodolf go?” She asked. 

“Oh, it went fine.” Aphmau answered, “It’s tough seeing him like that but I know that he will get better.” 

“Aww, that’s so sweet! Kiki was just telling me about your son Levin.” Nicole said. 

“Oh my, Irene I’m probably going to burst out in tears when I see him. I’m scared of how he’ll react to Malachi.” Aphmau rubbed her forehead. 

“Aww,” Kiki put her hand on Aphmau’s shoulder “Aphmau… Levin and Malachi are going to be the perfect friends, or brothers if you’re adopting him.” 

Aphmau nodded “I decided that when I first really met Malachi, I hope Levin isn’t scared when he sees him.” 

“Levin’s seen much worse Aph, I mean he’s met two Shadow Knights and his family was taken away from him. Levin can’t be scared about anything.” Kiki reassured.

Aphmau laughed “You’re right. I don’t know what I’m worried about.”

“Oh, by the way, I saw Garroth and Dante run out of the wolf tribe. They were headed in the direction of the water so I don’t know what you’ll do with that information.” Nicole said. 

Aphmau shook her head in confusion “Why would they be there? Aren’t there O’Khasis guards over there?” Nicole shrugged. Aphmau sighed “Guess I need to check up on them, like children.”

“Oh!” Nicole remembered something “I got all your suitcases back there over near the Elder Wolf’s hut if you want them.” 

Aphmau’s eyes lit up “Thank you so much, Nicole! I’ll go change after I see what Garroth and Dante are doing, thank you so much!” Aphmau skipped away from the girls towards the water. Aphmau was ecstatic to have her clothes back, now she did love her sailor dress but she just wanted her purple clothes back. 

There were no O’Khasis guards, the stone land ahead of Aphmau was empty besides the occasional animal prancing around. The tall mast of a ship stuck out from where she was, she could see the big white sail flowing in the wind, and the small voices of two men came from under the land she was on. She tilted her head in confusion and furrowed her eyebrows but she went on, as she went on the image of the boat got more clear… it was her boat. The boat that she had docked at Bright Port and hadn’t gotten back because she left, the voices became familiar to be Garroth and Dante’s… they got her boat back even with the horde of O’Khasis guards in Bright Port. A bright smile grew on Aphmau’s face. 

“Guys!” She awed and looked down to see Garroth and Dante looking at her while next to the rope ladder that got you on the boat “How in the world did you get my boat back?”

Dante widened his eyes and looked at Garroth with worry “We uh… we just…” 

“We just got it, took it.” Garroth said, “We decided to go since there are so many people and we need a… boat.”

Aphmau nodded “When did you guys wake up? It’s only seven.” 

“Five am sadly, Garroth wanted this boat,” Dante said. 

“It was your idea.” Garroth rebutted “Anway, I would appreciate it if you told everyone that there was a boat and that we’re heading home today.” Garroth said.

Aphmau nodded “Thank you so much for getting my boat back, I honestly thought we were going to ride our horses all the way there and go on some strange path.” Aphmau laughed. 

“I don’t think I could go through that,” Dante said. 

“Well just thank you guys so much. I’ll go round up everyone now.” 

Garroth and Dante nodded. 

Aphmau skipped and ran back to the wolf tribe. Logan gave Aphmau a strange look as she panted into the tribe. 

“Guys! We have a boat over there near the water, we’re heading out as soon as everyone gets over there.” Aphmau said as she walked closer to the center of the wolf tribe. 

Everyone cheered that they were finally going back home to Phoenix Drop. 

Kitten dropped two suitcases to clap. Aphmau gasped and went over to the suitcases. 

“Is this my suitcase?” She asked, pointing to one of the big suitcases. 

Kitten nodded “Pretty sure. I already changed.” Kitten showed off her outfit which consisted of a flowy button-up shirt, brown pants, and dark brown boots. 

Aphmau took her suitcase “Well I’m going to change. I better see everyone out of here when I’m done.” 

Kitten flicked her hands away from her forehead “Aye, aye Captain.” She laughed and picked up one of the suitcases, picked up one of the bags, and headed towards the water. 

Aphmau went into the hut that she and Kitten stayed in to get changed. It took her around 20 minutes to get changed because while she was getting changed she got distracted about her hair and tried to brush through it with her hands but she would need a very long shower and a very good brush to tame the  _ thing _ on her head. 

She put on black leggings, a light purple skirt, a dark purple shirt with a large collar, and black combat boots. She put knee pads and her sheath on just in case she were to come in contact with any danger, she slid her sword into his leather sheath and her outfit was done.

When she walked out of the hut with her suitcase everyone in her group was no longer in the village, but it didn’t feel like it. Her gut drew her towards the portal room which scared her, was someone in here? If so, what were they doing in there, did she have to be prepared to fight? 

Aphmau made her way over to the cave and left her suitcase at the entrance, she kept her hand on the handle of her sword so she could be ready for anything. When she walked into the main room Laurance was sitting on the stairs that led to the Portal just looking at it, he was stuck there in place.

Aphmau let her hand fall from her sword’s handle “Laurance? What are you doing?” She asked and sat down beside him. 

“It feels like it’s been forever since I went in there.” Laurance said quietly “So long.” 

“Laurance… I’m sorry for what happened to do that day.” 

“It’s not your fault, it was never your fault. It was my choice, I died when I chose to stay there. It feels like a distant memory sometimes.” Laurance said. 

Aphmau stayed silent as she grabbed Laurance’s hand and rubbed it with her thumb. 

“Do you think the wolves will try and reconstruct it?” Laurance asked, turning his head to Aphmau. 

“No, they know what’s on the other side. They wouldn’t mess with that type of stuff again.” Aphmau answered. 

“I love you Aphmau.” Laurance looked at Aphmau. 

“I know.” She smiled softly “I know.” 

“I don’t want you to forget that, even when I’m married to a different woman and you’re married to a different man… I still love you forever.” 

“Laurance, I love you too just… not in the way you want me to.” Aphmau rubbed Laurance's hand “I can’t do that type of stuff right now.” 

Laurance nodded “I understand Aphmau, I hope that I’ll always be in your heart.” 

Aphmau laughed “Of course Laurance-” 

“My lady.” Garroth was poking his head out of the hallway “Are you ready to go?” 

“Garroth! It was getting good!” Laurance yelled and stood up to walk over to the guard. 

Aphmau laughed as she did the same thing “Wow Laurance, and I was telling you my true feelings.”

“Yeah, you’re true feelings that you love me so much you would  ditch Garroth.” Laurance winked. 

“What.” 

“HA! As if!” Aphmau laughed.

“But in all seriousness Garroth,” Laurance placed his hand on Garroth’s shoulder “You need to start telling Aphmau things or I’m gonna take her from you.” Laurance patted Garroth on the shoulder before walking out of the portal room. 

“Huh? Do you need to tell me something Garroth?” Aphmau asked with a smile. 

“I uh… Laurance is just… just talking about t-things he thinks he… he knows about me.” Garroth stuttered. 

“What does he know about you?” She asked, tilting her head. 

Garroth froze “Uh… that I… like having… conversations with you.” He sucked in a breath through his teeth. 

Aphmau gave Garroth a skeptical look “Okay? Whatever you say Garroth, I like having conversations with you as well. Now we need to get on that boat.”

“Yes indeed we do my lady, let’s head out,” Garroth said happily and walked out of the room with Aphmau. Aphmau suitcase was gone so she assumed that Laurance had taken it, they actual saw Laurance not too far ahead of them since he had left the room right before them, they both had a mutual agreement not to bother him since Aphmau told Garroth that Laurance might be having a hard time right now with the whole Shadow Knight deal going on. 

When they reached the boat everyone was on it besides Laurance who was getting on and Nicole who was waiting on the docs with Roxy in her arms. Aphmau told Garroth that he could get on the boat while she talked to Nicole. 

“Uh… hey Aph so I realized while I was heading over here that I’m not a citizen of Phoenix Drop so-” 

“Nicole you are more than welcome to stay in Phoneix Drop, we can get you a house and everything if you want.” Aphmau cut Nicole off. 

Nicole smiled brought and adjusted her hijab before hugging Aphmau tightly with Roxy in her arms “I can just buy new clothes there I don’t need my old clothes.” Nicole said excitedly and got on the boat with Aphmau following behind. 

Kitten got behind the wheel of the boat, Laurance and Garroth pulled the anchor up and they were on their way back to Phoenix Drop. 

They started seeing the Phoenix Drop docks around noon, Zoey, Belladonna, Levin, Cadenza, and all of Aphmau’s dogs were waiting for them at the docks. 

Apmau squealed happily as she waved at the group of people on the docks and blew kisses at them, she was so excited to see Levin that she could almost cry. She took Malachi and picked him up so she could show him, Levin. 

“You see that little blond boy next to that very tall kharagosa lady? That’s your little brother Levin, you guys are going to get along so well!” Aphmau kissed Malachi’s cheek. 

The ghost child giggled “Do you think so? I can’t wait to meet him!” 

“I know so.” 

As soon as they docked the boat Aphmau jumped down with Malachi following close behind, she slid down on her knees and hugged Levin tightly. 

“Oh, my baby boy.” She showered him in kisses “Mommy missed you so much.” 

“I miss mommy!” Levin said while she hugged him. 

Aphmau looked back and saw Malachi nervously watching them while he twiddled his thumbs. She moved over and motioned for Malachi to near them. 

“Levin, this is Malachi. Malachi, this is Levin.” Aphmau introduced them. 

“Hi, Levin… I guess I’m your big brother now.” Malachi said nervously. 

“.....Cool! You look cool, let’s play!” Levin exclaimed, Malachi’s face lit up and he held Levin’s hand as he ran around the beach with him. 

Aphmau pushed herself upwards and hugged Belladonna and Zoey tightly “I missed you guys so much.” She muttered. 

“I missed you more.” Zoey hugged back. 

“I thought you were dead,” Belladonna said, she received a light slap from Zoey quickly after. 

Aphmau laughed and wiped her tears “Dear Irene, how did you know we were going to be here?” She asked. 

“Well…” Zoey started. 

“I told them!” Kitten yelled from behind Aphmau, Aphmau turned around to see everyone caring their bags and Kitten holding two suitcases she slid Aphmau’s to her “Raven came by with a letter and I took before anyone could see it and I sent them a letter back.” 

Aphmau grabbed her suitcase and turned back around “I’m just glad to be home.” She laughed. 

Zoey laughed “Yeah I bet, we were expecting you to be home around night so the surprise could work out better but we can do lunchtime.” 

“Surprise?” Kiki asked, “There’s a surprise?” 

Cadenza nodded “Yep! In the plaza, you guys just have to follow us and then we can partay!!” 

Everyone followed the girls besides Aphmau who stayed behind a bit to give all her dogs the love that they deserved. “I missed you guys more than anything. I’m sorry you couldn’t come. I just didn’t want you guys to be put in danger. Next time if I know it’s going to be a safe trip I’ll bring you guys along I promise.” 

“Mom!” Malachi yelled from the top of the stairs with Levin “Are you coming up here?” 

Aphmau smiled at the boys “Yes! You go up, I'll be there in a second!” Aphmau stood up and snapped her fingers so she could get her dog's attention and they could start following her. 

The staircases to the plaza brought Aphmau back with memories, she missed Phoenix Drop so much, she missed her home. 

The plaza was decked out in colorful lights, food, tables and chairs, music, and people. The Irene statue glowed even without a spotlight on it, it looked as magical as ever. Everything was so beautiful, all Aphmau’s friends were here along with some other people that she didn’t exactly know but had met them once while she was on one of her walks throughout the village. Everyone had dropped their bags out by the entrance to the plaza so Aphmau followed in suit, she went into the party to then hang out with everyone else and party till their feet hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, SHUT UP if I spelled my own species wrong I'm LAZY and don't want to look up how to spell it okay!   
>  Anyway love you so much and thank you for reading1 <3


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading my story I swear to god I just found out that someone read through all 26 chapters and I started crying. You guys mean so much to me and I'm so happy you are reading my story!   
> We are almost done btw! I'm ep.80 in the actual series so that means that we only have 20 more episodes to go until we are at ep. 100 and I usually do two or more episodes to a chapter so we're probably going to be in the mid-30s when we're done which isn't that much more!

Aphmau was making breakfast for Levin and Malachi in her kitchen while they sat at the dinner table talking and playing like brothers. The smell of pancakes wafted through the air as she put the two pancakes on two different plates, she dribbled blueberries and syrup on the pancakes before giving it to her children. 

“Thanks!” Levin exclaimed and started eating the pancake with his fork. 

“Thank you, mom.” Malachi smiled and started eating the pancake.

Aphmau smiled and took her coffee from the kitchen table and drank it. Out of the corner of her eye, Garroth was standing outside her light purple door ready to knock on it. She smiled and went over to the door to open it. 

Garroth fist was up when she opened the door “Oh. Hello my lady, how are you doing this morning?” Garroth asked letting his hand fall to his side. 

“I’m fine, I just finished making Malachi and Levin breakfast. How are you?” 

“I’m tired, I don’t think I’ve slept that long in ages.” He laughed “I hope you aren’t feeling the same way.” 

Aphmau laughed “Well, my coffee is helping me stay awake. I think if Levin didn’t crawl his way into my room I don’t think I would’ve woken up.” 

“Well, I wanted to come over because we should talk and meet at the guard station with the others and no not the new one the old one,” Garroth said.

Aphmau took a sip of her coffee “I still can’t believe that in two months they built an entirely new guard tower it’s insane.” She took a glimpse of the large wooden and stone guard tower on the far side of their land towards the water near the beach. 

“Did they also tell you about what they did to Zane’s house?” Garroth asked. 

“Oh no, I just obviously saw the new guard tower and asked about it.” She told the guard “What did they do to the house?” 

“Well since Zane’s house just left a bad taste in everyone’s mouth, especially the people that lived near there, they turned it into a beautiful park with beautiful flowers.” 

“Aww well, that’s beautiful. I’ll head to the guard station in a second. I just need to get Malachi and Levin dressed and drop them off at Zoey’s, okay?” Aphmau asked.

Garroth nodded “That's okay my lady. I’ll be waiting for you at the station.” Garroth said before bowing slightly to Aphmau then walking away down the stairs and to the guard station. 

Aphmau closed her door and went back to her sons who were finished with their pancakes “You guys are going to hang out with Zoey while I do adult things with Garroth.” Aphmau told the boys. 

Malachi wiped his mouth with a napkin “Okay that’s cool.” He jumped out of the chair. 

“What are you doing?” Levin asked as he got himself out of his chair. 

Aphmau let Levin hold onto her hand as she explained what she was going to do “Mommy has to speak with Garroth, Laurance, and the new man Dante for some adult things.”

“Are adult things fun?” Levin asked as they made their way up the stairs with Malachi in front of them. 

Aphmau shook her head “No, no they are not fun at all.” 

“Oh…. Will Zoey be fun?” Levin asked. 

“Don’t you know Zoey?” Malachi asked, looking back at the boy and his mother. 

Levin started giggling “Oh yeah…” 

Aphmau rolled her eyes and opened the door to Malachi and Levin’s room where she changed Levin out of his P.Js and into normal clothes. Malachi picked up some toys around the room and put them into a bag so he could play with them while at Zoey’s. 

“Do you think I’m going to like Zoey?” Malachi asked while zipping up the backpack. 

“Well of course.” Aphmau said while sliding a shirt over Levin’s head “She’s nice and sweet, didn’t you meet her at the party?” 

“No, I only met Belladonna… who's Zoey’s wife right?” Malachi asked.

Aphmau nodded and ruffled Levin’s hair “Yep! Well, you’re going to like Zoey a lot. She's nice.”

Malachi smiled and took Levin’s hand “I hope so, what does she look like?” 

Aphmau took Levin’s music box and walked out with the two boys “She’s an elf with long blonde hair and wears a lot of green. She’s also very pale.” 

Malachi nodded and walked down the stairs while holding Levin’s hand “I don’t think I asked you this but… you’re Hispanic right?” He asked Aphmau. 

“Yep.” 

“Then how is Levin white?” Malachi asked nervously. 

Aphmau laughed as they reached the end of the stairs “I found Levin at my doorstep one night. He’s been with me ever since.” Aphmau grabbed a small backpack with her things and put her sword in her sheath “Are you ready to see Zoey?” She asked Levin. 

Levin nodded while jumping up and down. 

“Okay then let’s head out.” she grabbed Levin and Malachi’s hands and headed out to Zoey’s. They passed by the plaza, walked back a few blocks of shops and houses, and finally reached Zoey’s house who was on the path towards Kiki’s barn. Aphmau decided that after she talked to Garroth that she would see how Kiki was doing with her egg baby. 

Aphmau knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer the door. A lock clicked, and a nob twist where Belladonna appeared behind the door. 

“Oh hey Aph.” Belladonna smiled “How’s it going?”

“Everything’s cool, I just need to drop Malachi and Levin off since I’m going to a meeting with the guards,” Aphmau said. 

“Oh okay, um Zoey’s over at the new guard tower with Kitten to help paint it so I can take care of them if you want?” Belladonna asked. 

“Oh yeah! I don’t mind, I just want someone to watch them so I don’t have to bring them to the meeting where we might talk about W-A-R.” Aphmau explained.

“Ohhh, okay. Well kids we’re going to have a fun time with aunty Belladonna!” 

Levin clapped his hands and ran into the house with Malachi walking behind him laughing at his brother. Belladonna said goodbye to Aphmau before closing the door and playing with the boys. Aphmau smiled and waved goodbye to her sons before walking away from the house and heading her way to the old guard station where Garroth was waiting for her. 

When she walked into the guard station, which was very close to the new park that used to be Zane’s house, she saw Garroth standing at a table with Laurance and Dante sitting. Dante had new armor with a new guard outfit, only his arms and knees and below were covered in armor, he had a fitted black bodysuit going down to his thighs in separate pieces, his leggings were black and were tucked into dark red boots that went up to the middle of his lower legs. Laurance wasn’t in a guard uniform, rather in casual clothes since supposedly he wasn’t doing anything today.

Laurance noticed Aphmau standing by the door and his face lit up “Aphmau! Hey, what’s up!” Brian appeared from behind the hallway holding a sandwich and water. 

“Oh hey, Aphmau!” Brain said while going over to the table where everyone else was.

Aphmau sat down at the table next to Dante “Where’s Dale? Shouldn't he be here being the right-hand man and all that?” 

The guards looked at Aphmau nervously “Did he… did he not tell you?” Laurance asked. 

Aphmau shook her head “Told me what?” 

Laurance nodded “Okay well, Garroth start talking.” 

“What.” 

“Oh right.” Garroth said, “I want to start by asking Aphmau if you have seen Alexis yet?” 

“No sadly, I didn’t see Molly or Dale at the party last night so I couldn’t talk to them. I should go check on her after this.” Aphmau explained. 

“Hm well she’s doing much better and I bet Molly and Dale will be ecstatic to see you again my lady. We should get serious now… O’Khasis serious.” The room got silent with a heavy wave of fear and uncomfortableness washing over everyone “ Dale told me at the party that Zane never stopped by Phoenix Drop to try and finish up the marriage pact or remind us of it. While this is a good thing this could also mean two terrible things, either O’Khasis finally occupied Scaleswind or they’re planning something far worse. To which I have no idea as to what it could be.” The guard explained. 

“What do we propose we do?” Dante asked. 

“Well, we have nothing.” Laurance said, “I mean we don’t know what they are doing so for now we should just really plan and keep training out men.” 

“I have a suggestion to who we should add to our guard force,” Aphmau said. Garroth nodded in her direction for her to keep going “Oh! Nicole, while I was with Nicole I found her to be a very clever and strong-willed person. She has been running from her family for a good while now and she’s said before that’s a great fighter.” 

Garroth laughed “I’ve already asked her my lady and she happily agreed. Right now she is currently training in the woods with another guard. And Laurance is right we should just train for now… I assume that word of the Phoenix Alliance has already spread across the regions by now so we should expect villages to either join us or destroy us.” 

“I know that this a pretty stupid question but… why doesn’t Aphmau just have a meeting with O’Khasis and try and settle everything out?” Brian asked, taking a bit of his sandwich. 

“Aphmau would have to have the meeting inside the walls of O’Khasis and I don’t think with how their government is right now I don’t think they would be so nice to us. No offense Garroth.” Laurance told Brian.

“So they could just lock me up for stepping into O’Khasis?” Aphmau asked with shock on her face. 

“Well, my lady you are, technically, a criminal by trying to stop the marriage treaty and refusing to marry Zane. You have the potential of being arrested and given to O’Khasis if you step into a random village and tell them your name.” Garroth explained. 

Aphmau sighed and slumped down into her chair “Why is the world like this?” She asked mindlessly. 

“No said being Lord was going to be fun Lady Aphmau.” Brian said, “It’s hard and difficult, I learned that in guard school.” 

Aphmau smiled softly “I understand Brian. I just don’t understand how some people can be so corrupt.” A strange feeling erupted in her stomach and mind… like somehow this had happened before “I don’t understand how the brain can do that.” 

“Well no matter what if my Father is corrupt and declares war on us… we’ll win.” Garroth said, “I’ll make sure we’ll win.” 

“Oh look at you.” Laurance said in a funny voice “Head man Garroth is going to protect us all, I’m just falling head over heels!” 

“Oh shush.” Garroth said “You’re just jealous you aren’t the head guard anymore. I’m happy for Meteli they no longer have to deal with you.” 

Laurance gasped and slammed his hand on the table “I was the  _ best _ head guard there was!” 

“Oh really? So whose name was above yours in the guard listing?” Garroth asked Laurance. 

“That meant nothing, okay we were young. We’ve changed now, I’m better than you now.” Laurance. 

Aphmau barked out a laugh which she quickly covered by slapping her hand over her mouth. Garroth started laughing at Laurance who had his mouth wide open in shock at Aphmau’s response. 

“How dare you! I would win a fight with Garroth, he’s old and I'm young.” Laurance said in defense. 

“Aren’t you guys the same age?” Dante asked. 

“Shut up Dante!” Laurance yelled. 

“When I was guard training a few kids talked about how they wanted to be like Laurance Zvhal when they were older,” Brian added. 

“HA! HA take that Garroth!” Laurance pointed and laughed at Garroth who crossed his hands. 

“Yeah, those are  _ kids _ ! Children have no brains, that’s probably why they look up to you, you’re like them.” Garroth rebutted. 

Laurance gasped again, “How dare you!”

Garroth and Laurance started jokingly fighting each other with Dante and Brian joining in on the fight to keep it going. Aphmau, who found the scene very entertaining, wanted to see how Alexis was doing; she sneakily walked out of the guard station without anyone noticing she was gone. She made her way over to Molly and Dale’s house which had been renewed possibly because the weird void entity that engulfed Alexis had been there and like Zane’s house it left a bad taste in everyone’s mouth. 

It took a while for Aphmau to reach Molly’s house but when she did she knocked on the door which quickly opened showing a very mature looking Molly. 

Molly gasped and dove to hug Aphmau tightly “Lady Aphmau! I’ve missed you so much!” She pulled away “I’m so sorry that I couldn’t make it to the party but I was very tired after helping make the party and I just wanted to stay inside.” 

“Oh, Molly don’t worry! I’m just happy to see you know.” Aphmau walked into the house with Molly by her side “How is everyone?” 

“Oh everyone’s amazing, Brian is getting better as a guard every day, I’m doing more things that I wouldn’t normally do and… has Dale told you yet?” Molly asked with a soft expression. 

“I’ve already gotten asked that and I still don’t know what they’re talking about. So no Dale hasn’t told me anything I haven’t seen him since I left two months ago.” Aphmau told Molly. 

“Okay well, I’m pretty sure that Dale is over at the beach making it bigger or something so I would suggest talking to him,” Molly said while pouring herself tea. 

“Okay, I’ll put that on my list. I’m going over to Kiki’s barn to see how she's doing, I also came over here to ask you how Alexis is doing.” Aphmau said. 

A smile spread across Molly’s face “Oh Aphmau she’s just… she's my little girl again.” 

Aphmau softly gasped “She’s back to normal!? When did this happen? Can I see her?”

Molly nodded and took Aphmau’s hand as she took her upstairs where there were now more rooms than just Alexis’s. Molly opened Alexis’ door where she was sleeping under a blanket, her hair was a sandy blonde and had a small pink bow tied in it. 

Aphmau gasped and knelt to the sleeping girl “Molly… she’s so beautiful.” 

Molly nodded “I know right. She still hasn’t woken up though.” 

“Oh,” Aphmau turned her head back to Molly “what have you been doing to try and wake her up?” 

“Doing what we’ve been doing since the beginning, smiling and praying to Lady Irene. That’s the only thing we can do.” Molly answered. 

A strange feeling arose in Aphmau’s gut. She stood up and put her hand on Molly’s arm “She’s going to wake up Molly, I know she will.” 

Molly smiled and hugged Aphmau one last time “I missed you so much Lord Aphmau, I’m glad you’re back.” 

Aphmau pulled away “I’m glad I’m back too.” Aphmau and Molly hung out for a while talking about Aphmau’s adventures while away from Phoenix Drop, they had tea and some snacks and Molly even talked about how Alexis had been saying some words like ‘love’ and ‘toy’ and things like that. Molly showed the Lord how strong she had gotten by helping build the park, making the plaza bigger, and expanding the village by making some clearings. While Molly was talking Aphmau thought about how she had also gotten stronger, her body stayed the same with her lower half being chubbier but most of the ‘chub’ was muscle and when she flexed she could the muscles in her arms and stomach getting for defined, it made Aphmau feel happier for some reason. She knew that she was already healthy with her body but the fact that she could now fight for her village made her heart fill up with joy more than ever, she was also very happy that her body shape stayed the same since she liked how her body looked.

Molly was finishing up her second cup of tea when Aphmau decided that she wanted to check up on Kiki and see how she was doing with her egg baby. 

Molly smiled at Aphmau as she made her way to the door “Have a fun day Lord Aphmau.” 

“You too Molly!” Aphmau said before walking out of the house and closing the door behind her. 

Aphmau stopped by Kiki’s barn to see how she was doing and found her to be fixing up her living area on the top part of the barn to better suit her new baby when it comes. She and Aphmau talked for a while about the baby and what she’s been doing today before Kiki said that she needed to get some things and should probably head out now. Aphmau respected her wishes and left Kiki to do her duties as a new mother, Aphmau was still uncomfortable with the possibility of Kiki’s baby being Zane’s baby but she kept reminding herself that if Kiki was happy with that she had to be happy with that. It still struck her that Kiki had fallen in love with someone as evil as Zane, from what she told Aphmau and the other girls Zane was sweet and caring to Kiki but… the Zane that Aphmau knew and the Zane that Garroth talked about would never treat someone with so much care so maybe Zane did love Kiki or he was simply putting on a mask. 

While she was walking out of Kiki’s barn she remembered that last night at the party Kawaii~Chan was telling her that they were thinking of making permanent maids like the ones they had back at their maid cafe. The ones that helped build Aphmau’s house were only temporary and went away in a week. She fixed her course and started heading off to see Kawaii~Chan see how they were doing and if they summoned those maids yet. She also diverged off her course because originally she was going to pick up Malachi and Levin but she wanted Malachi to hang out with Levin more since he was going to be living with them. 

She passed by Nicole moving some boxes into her new house with the help of Emma and Corey while Kyle was playing with Roxy. Aphmau guessed that Nicole was moving into a vacant house, Aphmau didn’t know if she was renting it or buying it but either way, Aphmau was happy that Nicole was getting so used to Phoenix Drop already. 

The smell of sugar wafted into her nostrils as Aphmau got in the cul-de-sac that Kawaii~Chan lived in. Their pink house shined brightly in the morning sun, it made Kawaii~Chan’s house look even pinker which seemed impossible. Aphmau walked up the stairs that led up to Kawaii~Chan’s house and knocked on the door. 

It took a few seconds but the door finally opened to show a smiling Kawaii~Chan. Kawaii~Chan gasped and hugged Aphmau “Aphmau~Senpai it’s so good to see you!” She pulled away “What are you doing this lovely morning?” 

“I’m just seeing how everyone is doing. I wanted to stop by to see if you’ve summoned those maids yet.” Aphmau answered. 

“Oh! Yes, Kawaii~Chan just did the ceremony, so said that you had to miss it but if you want to look at them you can.” 

“I’d love that,” Aphmau said. Kawaii~Chan brought Aphmau into their perfectly pink house and took her downstairs where Kawaii~Chan lived mostly. On a white table on the right side of the large room were three human-looking doll maids that were frozen in place. Aphmau knew that these weren’t real people but dolls that Kawaii~Chan reanimated to act like people. 

Kawaii~Chan squealed as they hopped on the balls of their feet, their tail wagging happily “How do you like them Aphmau~Senpai?” 

The maid closest to Aphmau had blue hair and was wearing rough fabric pants, a big jacket, a white crop top shirt, and chunky white shoes. The middle maid had long pink hair and was wearing a long-sleeve black crop top, grey cargo pants, and black boots. The last maid and the one farthest away from Aphmau had brown pixie cut hair wearing a white shirt, grey overalls, and black heels. They were all in different poses and all looked beautiful. 

“They look Amazing Kawaii~Chan. When did you make these?” Aphmau asked. 

Kawaii~Chan sat down at the dining table that she had “A few minutes ago, Kawaii~Chan needs to teach them how to walk but Kawaii~Chan hasn’t created permanent maids in so long so Kawaii~Chan is going to have to wait till Kawaii~Chan can get all rested.” 

Aphmau knew that she was going to do nothing today besides hanging out with her sons and see what Dale was doing since he probably needed to tell her something. A light bulb went off in Aphmau’s head as she looked at the maids “I could teach them how to walk if you want.” 

Kawaii~Chan gasped “Really!? You would do that for me?” They asked. 

Aphmau turned her head towards Kawaii~Chan “I mean yeah, I’m not going to do anything today besides hanging out with Levin and Malachi so I have time to spare.” 

“That means so much Kawaii~Chan, Aphmau~Senpai! Thank you!” Kawaii~Chan went over to a jar in her kitchen and took out three small pouches of sugar and handed them to Aphmau before sitting back down at the dining table. 

“What are these supposed to do?” Aphmau asked as she rolled the pouches in her hand. 

“Give them to the maids and they’ll wake up and start trying to follow you.” Kawaii~Chan explained, “Just be careful with them though, they’re like toddlers.” 

“Oh, okay.” Aphmau shrugged and walked over to the tall maids, they were slightly taller than Aphmau but they still looked very mature. She handed them each a small pouch of sugar and backed away to see the scene unfold. 

The human-dolls woke mechanically, it was like they were robots coming to life. They hoped of the table and stared at Aphmau with a small smile. They shook their bodies and were no longer moving like robots, they were more human-like and acted like Kawaii~Chan’s old maids. 

“Hello!” The pink-haired one said, “How are you today ma'am?” The maid asked. 

Kawaii~Chan whispered over to Aphmau “Tell them your name and then ask them their name and pronouns.” 

“They have their names and pronouns?” Aphmau whispered back. 

“Well yeah, they have a mind of their own now,” Kawaii~Chan answered. 

Aphmau nodded and turned her attention back to the maids “My name is Aphmau Shalashaska, what are your names and pronouns.”

“OH!” The maid on the far right yelled “My name is Elizabeth and my pronouns are whatever I’m feeling!” The maid exclaimed. 

The middle maid then answered, “My name is Willam and my pronouns are he/him.” The maid smiled. 

The one on the far left answered last “My name is Lizzy and my pronouns are he/him.” 

“Ooh, two boys. That hasn’t happened in a while.” Kawaii~Chan noted. 

“The maids can be boys?” Aphmau asked. 

“The maids can be whatever they want to be! Now kids, Aphmau~Senpai here is going to take you around the village to teach you how to walk, or get your joints moving.” Kawaii~Chan explained. 

All three maids nodded and turned their attention to Aphmau who was staring in awe at the human-dolls. 

Aphmau flinched when she realized the maids were looking at her “Oh yeah, well I guess we should be heading out.” The maids pocketed the pouches of sugar and Aphmau turned her head to Kawaii~Chan “Have a nice day Kawaii~Chan I’ll bring them back I promise.” 

Kawaii~Chan giggled “Kawaii~Chan knows you will Aphmau~Senpai!” 

Aphmau waved goodbye and took the maids up the stairs and out the bright pink house that Kawaii~Chan lived in. She didn’t know exactly where she wanted to go so she took it upon herself to walk around the village for a while just teaching the maids how to walk and be humans, it was a very rigorous task. The maids kept tripping over themselves or just going stiff and almost falling on their faces, Aphmau didn’t know that it was  _ actually _ going to be like training toddlers how to walk but somehow it was. 

While walking throughout the village she stopped at the plaza to get some lunch from any food merchants who were selling. The plaza was loud as usual but she was able to pinpoint two of her friends who were either yelling at each other or just yelling in general. She paid the food merchant, took her food, and walked over to the yelling of Donna and Logan. 

Donna was holding a letter in her hand and Logan had Yip clawing at his leg. Donna was groaning and saying that this was the worst day in her life while Logan was trying to comfort her, scold her, and yell at Yiip all at the same time. Aphmau stood in front of the couple in fear as they continued to groan and yell at each other. 

Aphmau took a deep breath before talking to the couple “So what happened? Tell me.” 

Donna looked up at Aphmau, first with a weird expression because of the three maids behind her, then with a normal expression as she shrugged it off “My mother is visiting Phoenix Drop and I either have to tell her not to come, tell her about Logan being a werewolf, or hide Logan-” 

“I’m not hiding from your mother Donna! That’s not an option.” Logan argued. 

“Why can’t you just tell your mom that Logan’s a werewolf?” Aphmau asked. 

Donna gave Aphmau a confused look “Do you know my mother?” 

Aphmau thought for a moment before making an ‘O’ shape with her mouth “I forgot, crazy cat lady yeah. Maybe just tell her?” 

“That’s a stupid idea.” Logan said bluntly before scolding Yip for clawing at his leg. 

“I can’t just tell her! And I don’t want to tell my mother to just not come, she’ll hate me!” Donna said. 

“Isn’t your mother crazy? I don’t think her hating you will do anything to you.” Aphmau added.

Donna sighed “I know, I know… I just don’t want my mom to hate Logan.” 

“YIP STOP!” Logan yelled. 

The wolf pup whimpered and backed away before sitting down at Logan’s feet.

“What is going on with you two?” Aphmau asked. 

“Yip keeps asking me to ‘teach him how to be a werewolf’ but I’m not sure he heard me when I said, I DON’T LIKE CHILDREN!” Logan yelled at Yip again. 

“Stop yelling at the poor thing! It’s probably traumatized from what happened to it.” Donna told Logan. 

“I’ll make it even more traumatized.” 

“LOGAN!” Aphmau and Donna both yelled at the werewolf man. 

Logan scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

Donna turned her head towards Aphmau and covered the side of her face with the letter so Logan couldn’t see what she was saying. “I want to adopt Yip.” Donna mouthed towards Aphmau. 

Aphmau let a small gasp escape her lips “You should!” She whispered. 

“Hey Aph, what are those things behind you?” Logan asked, interrupting Donna and Aphmau’s conversation that he didn’t know was happening. 

“Oh.” Aphmau turned her head to make sure that the maids were still there, which they were “These are Kawaii~Chan’s maids that they made out of… dolls. It’s weird I know.” 

“Hm, what can they do?” Logan asked. 

“Well from what I know from Kawaii~Chan’s old maids, they can do basically anything you want.” Aphmau said. 

“Can I have one?” Logan asked with a greedy smile. 

“What? No! These are Kawaii~Chan’s I’m not going to give them away if she doesn’t know.” Aphmau said. 

“Pshhh, that’s stupid.” 

“Your stupid.” Aphmau chided. 

“Oh my god will you two shut it!” Donna laughed at the two. 

Aphmau rolled her eyes “Well besides fighting over Donna’s crazy mother, what are you guys going to do today?” 

“Well, just the same old same old. I want to redecorate the house though.” Donna answered “I mean I feel like I need something new in my life.” 

“You already got two things new when you found out I was a werewolf and then got PTSD from being held hostage.” Logan said.

Donna shivered “Worst thing ever, I still get nightmares from it. But they aren’t like flashbacks or anything it’s like twisted and sick versions of what happened.” 

“Oh my Irene Donna that’s terrible.” Aphmau said with worry in her face. 

“Yeah, I can’t sleep some nights but I’m getting through it.” Donna said with a smile on her face “Now what are you doing today?” She asked as Aphmau started eating her lunch. 

Aphmau shrugged “I need to talk to Dale because everyone’s been like ‘has Dale talked to you yet?’ and I’m like ‘no what does he need to tell me’ and they like move on to a different subject, I also still need to pick up Malachi and Levin from Zoey’s. After that I’ll drop these maids off at Kawaii~Chan’s.” 

“Eventful.” Logan said “Does Malachi have a bed yet?” Logan asked. 

Aphmau shook her head “When I was gone Zoey got Levin a new bed but she didn’t know Malachi was coming so he’s been sleeping in Malachi’s room.” 

“You should make him a bed!” Donna suggested. 

Aphmau got a lightbulb idea “Oh I so should! I can ask Dale to help me since I’m going over to him and then with the help of the maids I can build his section of the room and then when I pick Levin and Malachi back up.” 

“That’s what I was thinking, so you could surprise Malachi and all. I bet without much that kid adores you and Levin he would start sobbing at the sight of his own bed.” Logan said with a chuckle. 

“Aww that would be so cute though!” Donna awed. 

“I guess, so I should probably go talk with Dale. Molly said he’s at the beach and I don’t know how long he’ll be there so I’m going to head out now.” 

“Have a nice day Aphmau!” Donna smiled and waved goodbye. 

“Bye Aph.” Logan waved goodbye as Aphmau nodded and walked away from the couple with the maids following behind her. 

She walked the short distance over to the beach where there was a new boardwalk and more beach area for people to hang out on. Dale was sitting on the boardwalk while his feet were dipped in the water, he was wearing a red plaid shirt with blue jeans rolled up to his calves. 

Aphmau told the maids to wait on the sand while she sat next to the father and watched the waves and the beautiful blue sky. 

“Everyone’s been asking me if you’ve told me something yet. So what do you need to tell me?” Aphmau asked as she criss-crossed her legs. 

Dale sighed and continued to look at the sky “While you were away on your trip I quit my position as Garroth’s right-hand man. I should’ve waited until you were back but in all honesty it was a personal matter, I feel as if I missed my son’s own life by sending him away to the guard academy and when Alexis became an adult I never wanted to experience that ever again.” 

“Dale… “ Aphmau put her hand on Dale’s shoulder “I’m proud of you for thinking of your family first. That’s a difficult thing to do and I’m glad you did it.”

Dale's eyes filled with tears but he held them back and turned his head before Aphmau could see “Thank you Lord Aphmau, thank you.” 

The two were silent for a while, just watching the pure white clouds float across the blue sky and listen to the waves lightly slapping against the beams of the boardwalk. 

Aphmau let her hand fall off Dale’s shoulder “Do you want to do something with me?” She asked. 

“What would that something entail?” Dale asked. 

“I want to give Malachi his own bed along with his own section of the room that him and Levin share.” Aphmau said “You wanna help me with that.” 

“If it means I can officially meet your new son Malachi and help my Lord, of course.” Dale said with a calming smile. 

Aphmau squealed and jolted upwards, bringing Dale up with her “Let’s get going!” 

Aphmau and Dale sipped their drinks after working on Malachi and Levin’s room, it took most of the day to get all the supplies needed for the room but in the end they got what they wanted, a room for  _ both _ Levin and Malachi. The three maids sat on the floor playing a game with their fingers since they didn’t eat food besides sugar. 

Dale looked at his watch and placed the empty glass of whiskey on the counter “I think it’s time for me to head out Lord Aphmau.” Dale said. 

Aphmau stuck out her bottom lip “Well it was nice hanging out with you Dale. And please next time you do something like quit the guard form don’t stress out over telling me.” 

Dale laughed while picking up his belt of tools “I won’t, Lord Aphmau. Either way I don’t think anything like that will ever happen again.” 

Aphmau checked the clock on her wall and smiled softly “I should get going to Kawaii~Chan’s and then pickup Levin and Malachi.” She said which got the maids to stand up slowly like normal humans. They had helped in the making of Malachi’s section of the room and also freaked out Dale by using their weird pocket bodies to carry around the new toys that Aphmau got.

“Have a nice day my Lord. Please tell what Malachi’s reaction was.” Dale said as he left the house. 

“I will!” Aphmau said right before the door closed behind Dale. 

She finished her drink and placed both her and Dale’s glasses in the sink, unlike Dale Aphmau didn’t like alcohol so her glass was filled with something Kiki called ‘Milk Tea’. She grabbed her bag and let the maids hold on to her as she made her way out of her house and started her course to Kawaii~Chan’s house. 

The maids were getting better at walking so they didn’t feel the need to depend on Aphmau to walk. 

When she got to Kawaii~Chan’s house, which was unlocked, she heard the voice of Dante. Curious, she went downstairs to see Kawaii~Chan and Dante having a friendly conversation while eating food. 

Kawaii~Chan noticed Aphmau and a smile grew on their face “Aphmau~Senpai! How are you and the dolls?” They asked. 

The maids went over to the table, where Aphmau first saw them on, and sat on it. “They were fine, they helped with some things in my house and we just walked around the village.” Aphmau answered. 

“Kawaii~Chan and Dante~Kun were just talking about Kawaii~Chan’s maids. He wants one so he can train with it, we just decided to talk more.” 

“Oh cool, well I need to get going and pick up Levin and Malachi from Zoey’s. Have a nice day guys.” Aphmau waved goodbye after dropping the maids off. 

“Goodbye Lord Aphmau.” 

“Bye Aphmau~Senpai!” 

After closing Kawaii~Chan’s door, Aphmau booked it in the direction of Zoey’s house so she could show Malachi his new section of the room and feed the kids, as well as herself dinner. Garroth spotted Aphmau and was about to ask her a question before she bolted past him leaving him in more confusion and shock. 

She quickly knocked on Zoey’s door where she waited a few seconds before Kitten and Zoey opened the door with a smile. Aphmau quickly explained that she wanted to get home as quickly as possible so she could show Malachi his surprise. 

Zoey and Kitten moved aside so Aphmau could get her boys and head home. She didn’t run as fast because she didn’t want to tire out the boys before they ate dinner but she did speed walk with them holding her hands. They were giggling too much to realize what was going on. 

The walk back home wasn’t too tiring but by the end Levin was clinging to Aphmau’s body like a koala while Malachi was walking sluggishly behind. She opened the door and brought the boys upstairs. 

“Now boys,” She stood outside Levin and Malachi’s room “I let you stay at Zoey’s for longer than expected because I was making you something in your room. I hope you like it.” Aphmau opened the door and let the boys head inside. 

Malachi and Levin ran into the room, the room was redoracted with blues and greens, there was a new carpet that was made out of fluffy balls, they had ribbons and streamers all around the room, they had a new bed frame which was aqua with new bed sheets that had snowmen and flowers all over them. Their beds were connected with a small bridge that you could step on to get to the other bed, they had a new play area with all their toys, it was a truly beautiful sight to the boys. 

Tears fell from Malachi’s eyes, Aphmau quickly knelt down and hugged the ghost boy “Honey, what’s wrong?” Aphmau rubbed his back as Levin ran to the new bed and started jumping up and down. 

The ghost boy sniffled “I had been living in that dark castle for so long it… it’s nice to see I have a normal room now. Thank you so much mom.” 

Aphmau awed and hugged the boy tightly “I love you so much Malachi.” 

“I love you too.” 

“Mommy! Why brother crying?” Levin jumped down on the bed and sat with his legs crossed.

Aphmau wiped her eyes of happy tears and stood up “Sometimes people have so much happiness in their heart that it spills out.” She explained. 

“Oh. So Mali happy crying?” Levin asked. 

Aphmau nodded “Yes he’s very  _ very _ happy. Now I’ll be downstairs making dinner, yell if you need me. I love you both so very much.” 

“LOVE YOU TOO!” Levin yelled. 

“Love you mom.”

* * *

One night after Aphmau had fallen asleep a large crashing sound erupted from the village, jolting Aphmau awake. 

“AH!” She screamed and jumped out of her bed “WHAT!?” She snatched her sword from her table side and ran to Malachi and Levin’s room where they were still sleeping. Aphmau sighed and walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind her before heading down the stairs and checking on her dogs. 

After she knew that her dogs were safe she took Thorgi with her to check out the sound more and make sure everyone in the village was okay. She ran out of the house with Thorgi on her tail and ran into Dante who was running towards Aphmau’s house. 

“Lord Aphmau! Are you okay?” Dante skidded to a stop, grabbing Aphmau’s arms. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine. What was that sound?” She asked “Is everyone okay?” 

“We don’t know what that sound was, Garroth and Laurance split up and told me to check up on you. It sounded like cannons going off.” Dante said with worry. 

“Cannons!? What do you mean cannons?” Aphmau yelled and started running with Dante and Thorgi behind her. 

“I’m just telling you!” Dante yelled in defense “It’s probably not true!” 

“Then why would you say that?!” 

“I don’t know!” 

Aphmau and Dante ran to the guard station where Laurance was currently running to. Laurance halted to a stop making Aphmau stop abruptly and Dante crashing into Aphmau. 

Laurance went over to Aphmau and held her hands “Aph, are you okay? Are the boys okay?” 

“The boys are fine. I just want to know where that sound came from. Dante said it could be cannons.” Aphmau said. 

“Dante!” Laurance slapped the guard in the arm. 

“I was just saying stuff! I didn’t mean to scare her!” Dante argued.

“Five months…” Laurance groaned “Five months free of this ridiculousness, I guess the world just doesn’t like us.”

“Where’s Garroth?” Aphmau asked. 

“We all split up to see where that sound came from, he went towards the entrance, I went towards the shops, and Dante went to you.” 

“Well I guess you didn’t find anything, I’m gonna go over to the cul-de-sac. You guys please just keep looking-” Aphmau said.

A loud crashing noise erupted throughout the village. 

“I’m going!” Aphmau yelled “Go!” 

“Of course.” Dante said. 

“Please be safe my lady.” Laurance said before the group split up and Aphmau with Thorgi headed to the cul-de-sac.

Thorgi started barking while Aphmau and him ran towards the cul-de-sac, like he knew there was something up ahead. Aphmau twirled the sword in her hand and was prepared to fight. 

She slid to the entrance of the cul-de-sac and took a deep breath. Thorgi started barking madly at the sky. Aphmau raised her eyebrow in confusion and turned her head towards the sky. 

Out in the far distance, separated from the land, was a small island with a house on top of it. Right behind the tall house was a yellow glowing giant that looked like constellations. 

“What the HELL?” Aphmau screamed in surprise. The giant moved between the land of Phoenix Drop and the island, it placed its hands on both of the lands and slowly moved its hands to the middle where it’s body was. As the giant moved it’s hands a bridge started forming from the small islands to the mainland, the bridge was colorful like a rainbow but also clear at the same time, it shined in the moonlight making the water below it turn into beautiful colors. 

At the same time a figure came out of the house and blew a kiss at the giant Aphmau heard running footsteps approach her. Right before she was able to see the giant disappear she turned around to see Garroth running up to her, Thorgi ran towards Garroth and jumped on him. 

“My lady! I saw a giant in the distance and came running, is everything okay?” Garroth asked. 

“I’m not sure. That giant thing moved a house?” Aphmau turned her attention back to the house and the bridge where the figure that came out of the house was now running down the bridge towards Garroth and Aphmau. 

The figure was running with a pep in their step and long orange hair in two braids whipping in the wind as they ran, they were wearing a long black dress with a slit on both sides to show their long legs. 

“Lu...Lucinda?” Aphmau whispered to herself and squinted at the figure who became more clear as they ran towards Aphmau “Oh my Irene! It’s Lucinda!” 

“What!?” Garroth said in shock. 

Lucinda ran to the end of the bridge and smiled widely, sliding to a stop and almost falling on her face. “APHMAU!” Lucinda squealed and gave Aphmau a diving hug almost making her lose her balance. 

“Lucinda! What in the world are you doing here?” Aph asked, hugging the witch tighter before pulling away to get a clear look at this woman. She looked more mature, more happy.

“I wanted to move in with you guys! I wanted to move to Phoenix Drop, is that not okay? You seem mad.” Lucinda cringed. 

“The only reason anyone would be upset with you moving in Lucinda is if we thought we were under attack, which we thought we were.” Garroth said with annoyance in his voice. 

“Oh I’m so sorry! I summoned a star giant to move my house and they didn’t quite as correctly as I wanted them to so it made a noise. I’m so sorry.” Lucinda apologized. 

Aphmau sighed and laughed to herself “It’s fine Lucinda. What happened to Pikoro and changing the laws and getting better with your father?” She asked. 

The witch rolled her eyes “My relationship with my father isn’t going to get any better than it is right now since he abandoned me, I’m just happy he didn’t deadname me.” 

“Deadname?” Aphmau asked. 

“That’s like a trans’ person's birth name or something like that, right?” Garrroth asked. 

Lucinda nodded “Yeah, I’m just glad that he called me Lucinda.” 

“Your trans?” Aphmau asked. 

“Yeah, it’s not a big deal or anything It’s just who I am.” Lucinda said with nervousness in her voice. Aphmau nodded and let Lucinda continue on with her story “Anyway, Pikoro wasn’t very nice to the whole changing laws thing and practically kicked me out even though I was the Lord’s daughter. They also found out where I lived so I had to get out of there as soon as possible before they found out even more about me.” She rolled her eyes and scoffed. 

“Well I’m just glad that you made it here safe. Welcome to Phoenix Drop I guess!” Aphmau waved her hands in the air. 

“I suggest that you become acquainted with the town and the people inside so you understand the community rules and things like that.” Garroth said “You can of course do that in the morning if you wish.” 

“I can show you around if you want, or you can just wander around the village getting used to it if you want.” Aphmau said with a smile. 

“That be great! I can’t wait to meet all of you!” Lucinda said and looked back at her house before looking back at the duo “I’ve got to get back now, I’m sure bigglesworth is waiting for me!” 

“Okay Lucinda! You do you, have a nice night.” 

“Goodnight Lucinda.” 

“Goodnight guys! We’ll talk more tomorrow!” She said as she ran down the bridge back to her house on the small island. 

Aphmau rubbed her temples “It’s been five months since stuff like this has happened, why couldn’t we have more.” 

Garroth laughed and put his sword back in his sheath “I suggested that we head back to the Guard station, hopefully the others are fine and went back there.” 

Aphmau sighed and ran her fingers through Thorgi’s fur “Yeah, let’s do this.”

Aphmau and Garroth jokingly linked arms as they walked back to the guard station. As they walked back they saw the small shadows of Dante and Laurance waiting for them while either having an intense conversation or arguing, Thorgi ran ahead of them and started wagging his tail and barking at the two guards who gave him lots of love. 

It didn’t take long for them to reach the guard station since they were walking pretty fast so they didn’t have to worry about Dante or Laurance getting worried about them. Garroth told them that it was only Lucinda moving her house on a small island near the mainland and that it made a lot of noise, he also had to explain that things like star giants actually exist and aren’t myths. 

They talked for a few more minutes before Dante and Garroth said their farewells and retreated back into the guard station where Aphmau found out that the guards live there, Laurance stayed behind. 

Laurance moved Aphmau behead hair behind her ear “I need to tell you something.” 

“Spill.” 

Laurance’s movements were subtle but he was moving closer to Aphmau and slowly “Did you know that you look really beautiful in the moonlight.” He’s eyes were pretty and looked like a red ocean, they looked like blood, Aphmau could get lost in them. 

A light pink color washed over her face “Thank you Laurance, that’s very sweet.” 

He started leaning in closer, his lips were a light pink color but his teeth were sharp “I need to tell you something…” 

Aphmau caught her breath, she was scared that if she let it go he would bite her, hurt her, or love her. Warm air went around her neck as he moved his head down making her eyes flutter, she had never been in a situation like this. 

He quickly blew out air making Aphmau jump and Laurance looked back at her with seducing eyes “You had a ladybug on your shoulder.”

“UGH!” She slapped Laurance’s arm “Don’t do that! It’s not nice.” 

Laurance burst out in laughter “Oh my love, if you could only see your face.” 

Aphmau raised her eyebrow “You’re bringing back the ‘my love’ thing?” 

“Oh. I didn’t even realize I said that, sorry.” 

Aphmau shrugged “No big deal, now did you actually want to tell me something or were you just messing with me?” 

Laurance chuckled “I did want to talk to you, I’m perfectly fine with Lucinda being here. It's just that witches are very territorial, it’s just a trait they have. We have a few witches here, mainly Kawaii~Chan but I’m still afraid that conflict might happen between them.” 

“Don’t be! Kawaii~Chan is a sweet person, they would never fight someone just because it’s their territory.” Aphmau reassured Laurance “Everything is going to be fine and even so, Lucinda doesn’t even  _ live _ on the mainland so it’s fine.” 

Laurance nodded and scratched the back of his neck “You’re right, you’re right I don’t know why I was worried.” 

Aphmau smiled and squeezed Laurance’s arm “Well I’m going to go back to bed. It’s like five am and I’m a Lord that does Lord things.”

Laurance laughed “Okay Aph, have a nice night.” 

“You too Laurance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, my chapters aren't too long and if they are please PLEASE tell me so I can try and shorten them in any way I can! I also sadly won't be posting as often since I can only really write on the weekends since my mom has decided to turn off the wifi at 10 during school days (mon-thurs) so please be patient with me :) <3 <3


	28. A treehouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh, this chapter isn't just a number OOOOOO, the next chapter isn't going to have a number either OOOOOO!! I hope this chapter isn't too long, it only really took me a day to write it so I don't think it's that long <3

Aphmau woke up to the smell of breakfast, it worried for a second since A. she was asleep, and B. the only other people in the house were her two sons who were practically toddlers. She rubbed her eyes and got out of her bed, she changed into a purple dress that went down to her mid-thighs, stylish knee pads, and brown boots. She walked out of the room and walked down the stairs to see Malachi and Levin eating breakfast and Zoey, Kitten, and Belladonna all laughing and talking while making food. 

“Do you guys just live at my house now?” Aphmau laughed and went over to the table to kiss her son’s good morning. 

“Yep!” Kitten exclaimed while sipping her coffee. 

“Oh!” Zoey took an open letter from the counter and handed it to Aphmau “Raven came over here with a letter and I told him I would give it to you.” 

“I hope the construction isn’t bothering him or his wyvern friends,” Aphmau said as she began to read the letter. 

“Oh no, I asked that and he said that everything was fine and if things weren’t he would simply pluck out the people’s eyes,” Belladonna said with a smile and flipped a pancake. 

"Wait how did you know what Raven said?" Zoey asked. 

"Uhhh... because I did. Zoey I'm a Titian if you didn't know." Belladonna said. 

Zoey gasped "What? I did not know that."

Aphmau rolled her eyes and put her attention on the letter. It was from Cadenza and read: 

Dear Lady Aphmau, 

I originally wanted you to come over so I could show you a surprise I made but I’ve sadly become very sick! I’m sure it’s just a common cold put out of respect for the village. I'll be quarantining myself in my house, I’ll make another letter or just simply head over to your house and I’m all better and want to show you the surprise. I just needed to tell you in case I was on the route of one of your daily walks around the village :). Please take care, Lady Aphmau, and have a nice day!

Love, 

Cadenza.

“Aww, I hope she’s okay.” Aphmau folded the letter and put it back on the counter “I was going to go visit her today which is pretty funny.” 

“Are you going to do anything today?” Belladonna asked, “If you aren’t I have like a hundred ideas of what we could be doing.” 

“I need to be going over to Lucinda’s in a hot second so I can only stay around for a little bit more,” Kitten said while looking at the clock on the wall. 

Aphmau awed “You already got back to Lucinda? That’s so cute.” 

“Yeah.” Kitten laughed nervously and blushed “I saw her house this morning when waking up and like _ran_ over there. We’re supposed to be hanging out today.” 

“Isn’t Lucinda that chick who you guys stayed with when in Pikoro or something?” Belladonna asked while giving Aphmau a pancake. 

Aphmau thanked her “Yeah, she came back last night because she wanted to move here.” She began digging into her pancake. 

“I’m still shunned that she was able to move her entire house.” Zoey laughed and sat down at the table. 

“She said that she got some help from a ‘star giant’ or something like that. It’s still all crazy to me.” Aphmau answered. 

“Ohhh, witches and star giants are like two peas in a pod. Star giants gave the first witch, whose name was Rowan, their first see into witchism. Being a witch is a more spiritual thing and so you have to be like _into_ your soul to be able to be a witch.” Kitten explained. 

“Do witches worship gods, like Irene and stuff?” Aphmau asked. 

“I mean yeah most do but others don’t.” Belladonna said, “There are even some witches who worshiped the older gods, like the other titans besides just Kunoku.” 

“Oh, I’m pretty sure Kawaii~Chan worships Kunoku,” Aphmau said. 

“Most meif'wa have a choice when they go through puberty, ‘Who do you want to worship when you are older? Kunoku or Lune.’ Most chose Kunoku since Lune has to do with blood sacrifices and stuff like that.” Belladonna said. 

“Oh my god, that’s terrible! Why would you want to worship blood sacrificing god.” Aphmau cringed.

“Oh, but it isn’t like that at all!” Zoey corrected “The people who choose Lune are more than happy to sacrifice themselves and the cultural region of people worshipping Lune is very big. The people of Lune understand that they have a role to play to make sure that their god is strong and powerful so when the end of times comes, she’ll be ready.” the elf explained. 

“The Aztecs also had something like that, most people thought they were savages because they did the whole ‘blood for the blood god’ thing but they were very sophisticated and paved the way for most of Ly’all and Gal’ruk,” Kitten said. 

“Okay, what is Gal’ruk and Ly’all?” Aphmau asked. 

“Ly’all is the birthplace of Esmund the Protector and Gal’ruk is the birthplace of Enki the Keeper,” Zoey said.

“Oh okay.” Aphmau finished her pancakes and coffee which Belladonna also made and talked with the group for a while. 

A knock at the door alerted Aphmau, Kitten stood up from her chair and opened to show Lucinda at the door holding bread. 

“LUCINDA!” Malachi exclaimed and jumped out of his chair to hug the witch. 

“Oh god!” Lucinda wheezed and Malachi smacked into her. 

“Malachi!” Aphmau yelled and stood up from her chair to go over to the scene. Lucinda patted Malachi’s back and he let go of the woman. 

Aphmau knelt to her son “You can’t just hug someone at full force like Mali.” 

“Oh it’s fine Aph, or should I say… _Lord_ Aphmau.” Lucinda laughed. 

Aphmau rolled her eyes and stood up, ruffling Malachi’s hair before he ran back to the table to continue talking to Zoey and Belladonna. 

“What are you doing here?” Kitten asked, “I didn’t leave you hanging did I?” 

Lucinda shook her head “I didn’t even know you were over here Kitty, I thought you were still back at your house.” Lucinda laughed “I just came over here and I wanted to give Aph here a thank you gift. It’s bread.”

“Ooo, what kind?” Aphmau asked. 

“Pumpkin! I just love all things pumpkin so I make a lot of pumpkin bread.” 

“Oh my, Irene! I love Pumpkin bread!” Zoey exclaimed, making Belladonna’s knees buckle as she started laughing. 

“Uh okay.” Lucinda awkwardly laughed. 

“I’m sorry it’s a joke between us.” Zoey laughed and wiped her eyes from the tears of laughing so hard “Please come in so we can enjoy this _pumpkin bread_.” 

Belladonna just started laughing harder till she was on the floor and clutching her stomach. 

“I don’t know them by the way. They just walked into this house.” Kitten said with shame in her voice. 

Lucinda laughed and handed the bread to Aphmau “You don’t have to show me around Aph by the way. I was gonna let Kitten do it.” 

“Oh okay, that’s fine! I don’t mind at all you do what you want to do Lucinda!” Aphmau smiled and took a sniff of the bread “This smells amazing oh my Irene.” 

“Has anyone told you that you are the nicest person in the entire world?” Lucinda asked. 

“I’m sure I have-” 

“YOU!” A high pitched voice yelled from the side making Lucinda, Kitten, and Aphmau turn their heads to the left. 

Kawaii~Chan was standing at the edge of Aphmau’s stairs while pointing their finger at Lucinda with an angry face and their tail standing straight up. “Why are you here!?” Kawaii~Chan asked angrily. 

“Why am I here? Why in the world are _you_ here?” Lucinda clapped back and stormed over to Kawaii~Chan. Aphmau and Kitten quickly followed in fear that something bad was going to happen. 

“Kawaii~Chan is here because they live here! Now explain why you are here Lucinda~Kun!” Kawaii~Chan yelled. 

“How did you not hear that noise last night?” Aphmau asked, “it sounded like an actual canon.” 

“Kawaii~Chan is a heavy sleeper Aphmau~Senpai. Now tell Kawaii~Chan!” 

Lucinda rolled her eyes “I moved genius, please don’t tell me this is your new hotspot for your strip club.” 

“IT’S CALLED A MAID CAFE!” 

“Aye!” Belladonna yelled from behind the group with her finger pointed at Kawaii~Chan and Lucinda “Stop it! Explain why in the world you guys are fighting!” Belladonna yelling has the same effect on everyone that Garroth had when he yelled. 

“Kawaii~Chan had a maid cafe in Du’sung when Lucinda~Kun here burst into their maid cafe and yelled that she had a _better_ maid cafe right across from Kawaii~Chan’s!” Kawaii~Chan explained. 

Aphmau and Kitten stared at Lucinda with judging eyes. 

“Look, I was a competitive person okay. I wasn’t expecting a life long feud behind them and me.” Lucinda explained. 

“When the Lord of our village Ulphis told us that because of our fighting only one maid cafe could stand. Kawaii~Chan and Lucinda~Kun fought and might’ve made a ton of destruction.” Kawaii~Chan finished her story. 

“Excuse me? I’m not letting anything like that happen in _my_ village.” Aphmau said. 

“You don’t have a choice.” Lucinda said before slapping Kawaii~Chan on the arm and sprinting away “I’LL FIGHT YOU AT THE BEACH!”

“YOU’RE ON!” Kitten yelled before sprinting away after Lucinda. 

“What!?” Aphmau said in shock of what just happened. 

“Guess we’re going to the beach,” Kitten said blandly before walking down the stairs. 

“I can watch the kids, Zoey, be the referee,” Belladonna said. 

“Okay, love you.” 

“Love you too.” Belladonna kissed Zoey before walking back into the house and Zoey taking Aphmau’s hand and dragging her to the beach. 

“I don’t like this, I don’t like this at all,” Aphmau said. 

“Yeah no one likes witch fights but it’s a common occurrence in the world of magic.” Zoey sighed. 

“This is so stupid.” 

Zoey laughed “Oh by the way have you thought of something you want to do today?” 

“I’ve been thinking of making Levin and Malachi a treehouse, I mean the playground in the backyard is cool and all-”

“But you want something cooler.” 

Aphmau nodded “I just don’t know where to put it.” 

“Malachi told me a while ago that he likes the ocean.” 

“Oh, he told me that too! It was when I brought them down to the beach and we saw dolphins.” Aphmau said, “Do you think I should build them a treehouse looking over the ocean?” 

“Yep!” 

“I don’t think any of the trees are tall enough for that,” Aphmau said sadly.

Zoey thought for a moment before her eyes lit up like a lightbulb went off in her head “I have an idea but we can do it after this whole fight.” 

“Okay.” they reached the beach where Kitten just sat down on the grass, Kawaii~Chan and Lucinda were sitting across from each other with their legs crossed and their hands in an ‘okay’ symbol on their knees. Aphmau and Zoey sat behind Kitten so they could be a little safer. 

Lucinda was making patterns in the sand with strange lettering around them while Kawaii~Chan was murmuring something to themself while pressing their hands deep into the sand, slowly getting them covered. Both witches' eyes were closed. 

“So what do we have to do?” Aphmau whispered over to Zoey. 

“Just count to ten, like a duel.” Zoey turned her attention to the witches “Okay kids, are we all ready?” 

Lucinda and Kawaii~Chan both nodded. 

“Okay. Let’s do this, 10,” 

“You’re about to see where Kawaii~Chan’s dolls come from,” Kawaii~Chan exclaimed to Aphmau. 

“9. 8.” 

“You’re about to see the true power of a Native Ru’aun,” Lucinda smirked. 

“7. 6.” 

“Beat her into the ground!” Kitten encouraged her girlfriend. 

“Please don’t!” 

  1. 4.” 



“Just be safe!” Aphmau yelled again. 

“3. 2… 1!” Zoey yelled and pulled Aphmau and Kitten backward. 

Lucinda and Kawaii~Chan’s eyes snapped over as ghostly images of dead bodies rose from the sand around Kawaii~Chan and a glowing person with wings and blue tears running their eyes rose from the patterns that Lucinda drew in the sand. The small army of ghosts and the gigantic winged person started fighting. 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?” Kitten screamed in shock. 

“What? What is going?” Aphmau asked in confusion. For some strange reason, she felt a weird connection to the giant winged lady and some of the people in Kawaii~Chan’s ghost army. 

“That angle thing is the asteroid the Kunoku had sex with to produce the LITERAL EARTH!” Kitten screamed. 

“WHAT!?” Aphmau yelled. 

Everything was deafening, to the demonic painful screaming of the ghost and the flaps of the winged person everything was too much. During this time Lucinda and Kawaii~Chan remained unharmed and it only looked as if they had terrible migraines. The winged person kept grabbing the ghosts and ripping their head’s off, making their bodies disappear into vapor, the ghost would start biting and chewing on the winged person’s legs and wings as black veins started coming from the bite marks. Kawaii~Chan slowly brought her hands up from under the sand, as she was doing that the army of ghosts began clustering together and pushing their bodies together. Lucinda was doing the same thing but she was slowly putting her hands together, as she was doing that the giant winged person was putting their wings in front of them as they began to shine brightly. 

The ghost and winged person stopped fighting each other for a second so Kawaii~Chan and Lucinda could put their hands all the way up before they started yelling. The ghosts started shining brightly and screaming with Kawaii~Chan while the winged person started digging their feet into the sand while a ball of light formed in the middle of their body. 

Kawaii~Chan and Lucinda pushed their hands outwards making the winged person and army of ghosts clash into each making a gigantic wave of light and a loud explosion.

When Aphmau opened her eyes back up Lucinda was struggling to get up as her back was pressed against the hill that held Aphmau’s house. Kawaii~Chan was struggling to sit up as she lay against the sand. 

“Oh my, Irene! Luci!” Kitten jumped up and went over to Lucinda while Aphmau ran over to Kawaii~Chan. There was a good-sized hole in the sand that was a result of the collision. 

Aphmau and Kitten got Lucinda and Kawaii~Chan to meet where Aphmau was sitting so they could talk. 

“I guess…” Lucinda started standing up straight “it was a tie.” 

“It’s always been a tie Lucinda~Kun. Kawaii~Chan is glad that you’ve gotten more mature in your powers.” Kawaii~Chan smiled as she stood up straight. 

Lucinda smiled and put her hand out for Kawaii~Chan to shake “One day we’ll finally find out who is the better witch.” 

Kawaii~Chan shook Lucinda’s hand “One day.” 

“Aww, cute.” Zoey smiled. 

Lucinda kissed Kitten on the cheek “You wanna take me around the village now?” she asked the meif’wa. 

Kitten nodded “Of course.” She and Lucinda made their way up the stairs away from the group. 

“Well,” Kawaii~Chan wiped off their outfit “Kawaii~Chan guesses that they should head back to their house.” they smiled. 

“Why did you come over to my house in the first place?” Aphmau asked. 

“Oh, witches can feel each other’s energy’s Kawaii~Chan felt Lucinda~Kun’s so they wanted to head over to see what was happening,” Kawaii~Chan explained. 

“Oh, are you going to be okay? I mean after the fight and all?” Aphmau asked.

“Kawaii~Chan is going to be fine Aphmau~Senpai! They’ve been in many fights before and this one will be their last, have a nice day Aphmau~Senpai and Zoey~Kun.” Kawaii~Chan nodded her head at the ladies and walked away. 

“Well, let me show you how we can build a treehouse,” Zoey said. 

“Okay. Race you!” Aphmau bolted off towards the house. 

“What? Wait!” Zoey ran after the Lord not wanting to lose the race. 

Aphmau and Zoey ran past Kawaii~Chan and almost tripped many times when running up the stairs. It was a tie in the end as they both slid in front of the house doors and burst inside to see Belladonna playing with both Malachi and Levin on the floor.

Zoey tagged Aphmau and told her to wait while she went downstairs. They had kinda turned the downstairs part of Aphmau’s house into a training magick facility where Zoey practiced different potions and Aphmau tried to channel her powers so she knew that this treehouse was going to come out of something magical. 

She sat down on the floor next to Malachi and Levin “Do you guys wanna know what we’re going to do today?” Aphmau asked the boys. 

“YES! YES!” Levin cheered while Malachi just nodded his head with a bright smile on his face. 

“We are going to build a treehouse for you guys! It’s going to look over the ocean!” Aphmau exclaimed. 

“A TREEHOUSE!?” Malachi exclaimed “Oh my Irene! I haven’t been to a treehouse in so long, I could die. AGAIN!” 

“A treehouse? Like… like a squirrel?” Levin asked with a confused look. 

Belladonna covered her mouth so Levin couldn’t see her laughing. Aphmau smiled and looked at her baby boy with a weak smile “No not like a squirrel. It’s going to be a place where you can play games and stuff like that.” Aphmau explained. 

“Game? We can play games?” A smile grew on Levin’s face “Games! Games! Games!” 

Zoey came back upstairs holding a plastic pot with a tree sapling in it, the sapling had a faint glow to it. Aphmau stood up so Zoey could hand the pot. 

“What is this?” Aphmau asked as she inspected the sapling. 

“It’s a sacred tree sapling. These are very rare and are only found from my home in the forest of Yggdrasil. It’s one of the two that I have reserves.” 

“Zoey…” Belladonna said with sadness. 

Aphmau laughed softly “Zoey I… I can’t accept this-” 

“No. You will accept it, I left that part of my life far behind me. I need to move on, seeing this tree grow in a new place will make this place feel more like home to me. Please… take it.” 

“Zoey… thank you so much. Really.” 

“No problem, these trees are meant to hold homes so there will already be a built-in staircase for this treehouse. Just make sure that you surround it with water.” Zoey smiled “Take care of it.” 

Aphmau nodded “I will, I promise.” She turned her attention towards the boys “Now, who wants to help mommy build a treehouse?” 

“ME!” The boys yelled and jolted up. Aphmau laughed and brought the boys downstairs but not before thanking Zoey one more time. Zoey told her that it was no big deal and sat on the floor with Belladonna, making sure to kiss her cheek. 

Aphmau told the boys to grab materials that they could carry like, tools and a bucket and Aphmau would carry the rest. She put most of the stuff in her big backpack that she carried and told the boys to go upstairs and grab toys that they wanted to stay in the treehouse. After the boys got what they wanted they headed outside the house and followed Aphmau to where she wanted to build the treehouse. They went down the other side of the hill that didn’t have a staircase and made it down to the bottom without someone falling on their face, they then walked past a sandy beach area that only that one dock since no one really went over there and they only really went over to the beach that had a staircase going to it, they then walked through the woods for a couple of minutes before reaching a small clearing that was raised above the water so if you fell off the edge the only bad thing that would happen would be that you fell into the water. 

The boys put their materials down and sat on the floor wiping the sweat off their faces. Aphmau had to help the boys walk to the clearing so she was surprised that they were tired and not her. She knew that she would have to make a path for the boys so they didn’t get lost when going to the treehouse but she doubted that they would be going here alone since they were so little right now. She dropped the large wooden planks that she carried on the floor and dropped the backpack filled with tools and materials that the boys couldn’t carry. 

“Okay, can someone get me water from the beach, or do you guys want me to go alone?” She asked the boys, she was surprisingly hyper deposit the long walk that they did. 

Levin wobbled up and grabbed the bucket “Can I come with mommy?” He asked. 

“Of course baby.” Aphmau took Levin’s hand “Malachi are you okay with staying here?” She asked.

Malachi nodded “I promise I won’t go anywhere!” 

“Okay, I’m trusting you. Don’t break my trust.” 

Malachi nodded. Aphmau and Levin walked through the woods before reaching the woods and grabbing some of the water from the ocean, she didn’t know if this was good or not for the tree but she guessed that any water would do. She and Levin grabbed a hefty amount so they wouldn’t have to go back for more she knew that they would have to. Since the bucket was too heavy for Levin to hold she took the bucket into her arms and offered to carry it. He did put his arm under the bucket to make him feel like he was holding but most of the heavy work was Aphmau. 

Her muscles burned as she walked back to the clearing, the water sloshed in the bucket with the fear that it would slosh all over her and get her wet. She also didn’t want to go back to the beach to get more water because it would delay the process of building the treehouse. 

When she got back Malachi had already dug out a small ditch with an area of dirt in the middle for the tree sapling. Aphmau’s heart filled with joy that he was helping with the project, she put the bucket down and went over to grab the sapling that she put down. She took the sapling out of the bucket and stood in the ditch. 

“Malachi honey can you make a small place for the sapling to stay in?” She asked. 

“Yeah, I just didn’t know if you wanted me to do it yet.” He said right before he cupped out some dirt with his hands and made a small pivot for the plant. She roughed up the soil to make the transition easier and she placed the plant in the pivot, she placed more dirt to make sure that there was no emptiness between the ground and the plant. She stood up and carried the bucket over to the plant where she told the boys to move back before pouring the water in the ditch surrounding the plant. Surprisingly the water didn’t soak into the soil, rather it stayed there and soaked into the middle part of the ditch like the plant was drawing the water to it. Aphmau took the boy's hands and backed away from the area to make sure that whatever happened didn’t hurt the boys by accident. 

They sat on the group staring at the ditch waiting for something to happen, the area started making a buzzing noise as well as a popping noise. After a while of the popping and buzzing noises, the group around the plant started shaking lightly, it wasn’t noticeable unless you stared at the plant for a while but it was happening. The last thing that happened was that the water that was sucked into the middle portion of the ditch got spit out and was filling up the ditch. 

A large tree popped out from where the ditch one was shocking everyone. It was about fifty feet tall and cast a large shadow on everything below it making everywhere Aphmau was dark. On the other hand, the tree was stunning, the trunk was very large and the sticking out branches seemed to be in the perfect place, the leaves were all different shades of green with one leaf always being different from the other, flowers started blooming at the bottom of the tree and all in the leaves making it even more stunning. The flowers emitted and golden light from the middle making everything that was once shadowy and dark, shiny, and light. 

The boys were in absolute shock at the tree with their mouths hanging wide open. 

“That… was…” Malachi said. 

“AMAZING! AMAZING!” Levin yelled and jumped up and down. 

Aphmau laughed and stood up, taking a good look at the large tree in shock “My Irene, thank you, Zoey.” She turned her attention back to the boys “Are you guys okay with playing with your toys while mommy built the treehouse?” 

Malachi and Levin nodded happily “We can do that!” Malachi exclaimed. 

“Treehouse! Treehouse! Treehouse!” Levin jumped up and down. 

Aphmau smiled and took an ax that was poking out of her backpack, out and began hacking away a door in the middle of the trunk so the boys could get in. She had to turn her face away to make sure that nothing flew in her face and poke her eye. The ax was heavy in her arms and with the burning feeling she had when carrying the bucket hacking away a door didn’t help her body at all, surprisingly her legs were the worst since she had to keep her ground every time she took the ax out of the wood so she didn’t slip. When she got an outline of the door out she lazily threw the ax at her bag and readied herself for what she was going to do next, she began kicking at the wood that was inside the outline so she could have an entrance. She made sure to switch legs every other kick so she wouldn’t tire out just one leg and the rest of the building would be terrible, every kick the wood was getting looser and looser until finally, she kicked the large wooden area down. 

She bounced on the balls of her feet before taking a deep breath and kicking as hard as she could, realising the breath to match her kick. The wood fell with a _THUD!_ Scarring both Malachi and Levin. She went inside the trunk of the tree to pick up the piece of wood and bring it outside, the inside of the tree was nicely lit up with strings of flowers wrapping around the inside of the tree and making it glow. The built-in stairs that Zoey was talking about where planks over branches that were wrapped together to make planks. Aphmau stared at the inside as she picked up the wooden plank that was leaning against a sturdy wooden pole, that went all the way up to the top of the tree so no one would fall off the stairs, and pushed it outside of the tree and making sure it wasn’t near the entrance by pushing it on the floor then pushing it away and throwing it over the other side of the clearing. The ditch that used to surround the tree was now filled with a light blue colored grass that was much softer than the regular dirt. 

She grabbed her backpack and the wooden planks and walked into the trunk to make her way to the top. She didn’t want to have the treehouse at the exact top so hopefully, there was an area that wouldn’t be so high but still looked over the ocean for Malachi. The branches were curving and curling under Aphmau’s shoes and pressing into her feet but every time she looked down the branches were still, she didn't know if she was imagining this or the tree had a mind of its own. 

The wooden planks were heavy against her arms and it seems like her backpack was getting weighed down. 

She stopped walking up the stairs when she reached an open area in the tree that was looking out to the ocean, the walk to this area wasn’t so bad and she assumed that the boys would be able to walk this far to reach this area, it was perfect. The area already had some wooden areas sticking out she didn’t need to worry about using all the wooden planks that she had, she places the planks on the floor and took her backpack off to grab a hammer and the container of nails she was going to use, she also grabbed some wood glue to make sure that everything was extra secure. She began building out a deck with the wooden planks and nailing them to the already existing wood and themselves, when she nailed two planks together she would glue them together. She did this for almost an hour, nailing planks together, gluing them, then waiting for them to dry until she had a big enough platform for the boys to do whatever they wanted. She then began to break the planks up into pickets so she could make a guard so the boys wouldn’t fall off and kill themselves. This took little more than an hour to get the leftover planks into pickets and rails to guard the edges of the treehouse. 

She then started building the fence nailing down the pickets to the wooden planks but hammering the nail at an angle to get both the picket and the plank, she then glued the picket to the bottom of the blank and did that to surround the entire treehouse edge, she also did this to the entrance of the treehouse area beside the stairs part to make sure that no one would fall over and down the staircase.

When she was done with the fence she had worked for about four hours. She was tired and just wanted to lay down but she saw that there was an uneven area in one of the pickets and decided to step over the fence to reach the edge of the planks and glued down the picket to the plank and pressed down, crouched down on the floor to make sure that the glue was _in_ the picket and plank. When she looked down the tree at the floor and ocean she saw Garroth standing at the foot of the tree inspecting it. 

“Garroth? Garroth!” Aphmau waved down at the guard. 

“My lady?” Garroth yelled back in confusion “What are you doing up there?” He asked. 

“Making a treehouse for Malachi and Levin! How are they by the way?” She asked. 

Garroth leaned back and looked behind the tree before looking back up at Aphmau “The boys are fine, just running around and playing.” 

“Good! Why are you here?” She asked. 

“Well, Emma noticed that there was a strangely large tree in the far distance and I said I would go check it out.” Garroth said, “I was not expecting to see you here my lady.” 

“Well, here I am!” Aphmau laughed “I’ll be down there in a second to grab the boys and bring them up here.” 

Garroth nodded and tilted his head up at Aphmau “Oh, my lady your skirt is caught on the fence.” 

“Hm?” Aphmau turned her head to see that her skirt had gotten caught on the side of one of the pickets since she hadn’t sanded them down. She took her hand off the picket she was holding and pulling her skirt out of the fence pushing herself backward off the planks. The air rushed past her and the first thing she thought of was screaming and _I’m_ _going to die_. She scrunched her body up from how scared she was. 

She felt a hard hit on her back near her neck and her hips. She wasn’t falling anymore so she stopped screaming and slowly opened her eyes to find Garroth holding her bridal style while breathing heavily. She thought that she was about to cry but inside she wrapped her arm around Garroth’s neck and hugged him tightly. 

“Garroth…” Aphmau wheezed “Garroth thank you so much thank you, thank you, thank you.” her breathing was fast. 

Garroth placed Aphmau upright and put his hands on the sides of her face “My lady are you okay? Are you hurt?” His blue eyes were staring deeply into her brown ones. 

“I’m fine. I’m fine, my back just hurts… a lot.” Aphmau weakly laughed to make the situation not so tense. 

Garroth put his hand on Aphmau’s pressed and softly pressed into it making her lightly arch her back “I’m sorry, we can get you to a doctor if you feel you need one.” Garroth said.

“No, no I’ll make it.” Aphmau held his hand away from her back and squeezed it in comfort. 

“That was so cool!” Levin exclaimed from behind the duo, making them turn around. 

“That was awesome! Can we go in the treehouse now?” 

“Can Garroth come too!” Levin asked. 

Garroth chuckled and took his helmet off, holding it on his waist “Sure, I can play with you guys.” 

Aphmau smiled “you know you don’t have to.” 

“No, I want to.” Garroth pulled off his balaclava, his golden curls fell down his face “Now let’s get to playing!” Garroth exclaimed and stuffed his balaclava in his helmet and ran off with the boys. 

Aphmau rolled her eyes and went over to the entrance of the treehouse. The boys were already running up the stairs while holding their toys and with Garroth walking behind them to make sure that they didn’t fall. 

Garroth and Aphmau had a conversation while the boys played with their toys. Aphmau and Garroth were sitting facing the ocean while the boys were behind them doing what they wanted. 

“Do you think that you’ll always wear your helmet?” Aphmau asked. 

Garroth tilted his head “I’m not so sure, I mean everyone knows that my name is Garroth Ro’meave and I’m the heir to the O’Khasis throne and so my identity isn’t secret anymore.”

“But it just matters if you are comfortable or not with it.” Aphmau said, “If you aren’t I understand.” 

“I'm fine with you seeing my face, I’m sure I’m fine with other people seeing it.” Garroth smiled “I’ll make the decision, later on, not right now of course.” 

Aphmau turned her head to see Levin and Malachi lazily playing with the toys. Her heart clenched as she watched the sleepy boys “Are you boys tired?” Aphmau asked sweetly. 

Malachi and Levin softly nodded, Malachi rubbed his eyes and Levin yawned. 

Garroth chuckled and the duo stood up to grab the boys and start heading down the tree. 

Aphmau tucked the toy boys into their beds, Garroth had left a few minutes ago to give Aphmau privacy with the boys. She kissed their heads, told them goodnight, and walked out of their rooms and went downstairs to have time to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading my story and if you just want it to end already don't worry we're getting there (although I hope you don't want it to end already because I worked really hard on this story hahaha). A certain Jury of Nine member is going to be coming next chapter and she is going to RUIN Aphmau's bisexual heart, but will she end with her? Or will she not? Who knows. heheheh


	29. Someone New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short but I didn't really know how to continue it, hope you guys still like though! (also the chapters as numbers will sadly be going back next chapter <3)

Aphmau was reading a book to herself after putting the boys to sleep when Laurance burst into the house. Aphmau screamed, dropping her book in the process.

“We have a PROBLEM!”

Aphmau quickly picked her book back up and placed it on the table with her bookmark in it and rushed over to Laurance, she placed her hands on the sides of his face to calm him down “Laurance. Breath. And if you ever do that to me again I will kill you.” 

Laurance took a deep breath “Look out your window.” He said bluntly. 

Aphmau raised her eyebrow in confusion and turned her head to her kitchen window where she saw a large ship with bright blue sales slowly docking itself on her land “Oh my Irene. Please do not tell me that’s what I think it is.” 

“It is.” 

Aphmau groaned loudly and pressed her palms against her eyes “Five months. Five months without _this_! I’m supposed to be celebrating my second year of being a Lord in a few days.” 

“I know Aph, I and Diante were moving our things guard stuff into the guard tower when we saw that. Garroth and Dante are already down there waiting for the Captain.” Laurance explained softly “I’m so sorry.”

Aphmau shakily sighed in defeat and smiled softly “I know, being a Lord means dealing with this stuff. Um, can someone watch over Levin and Malachi like Brian or something? I don’t feel comfortable with them here alone.” 

“Of course, Brian is over in the guard tower. I can quickly get him, I suggest that you head down to the beach so you can meet up with Garroth and Dante.” Laurance said. 

“Do you think I need to bring my sword?” Aphmau asked. 

Laurance shook his head “Garroth, Dante, and I should be the only ones with a showable sword. This isn’t to bring you down or make the men in charge but with meetings like this it is deemed rude if the people in the meeting have showable swords.” 

“So, like a dagger or something like that?” 

“Yes, maybe hid it in your boot so again, no weapon is notable.” Laurance suggested, “And Aph, I’ll be sure to make your second year of being a Lord as memorable as possible since this is happening.” 

Aphmau smiled softly and rubbed her thumb on Laurance’s cheek “Thank you, Laurance, that means a lot to me.” She grabbed a dagger from under the table that she was sitting at and hid it in her boot. Laurance and her walked out the door and made their way to the beach with Laurance diverging to head over to the Guard tower to grab Brian.

Garroth and Dane were standing on the beach with Garroth yelling at someone. A feminine looking person jumped down from a rope ladder on the O’Khasis ship with their two O’Khasis guards following behind, feeling of power erected from every step, their hips moved from side-to-side catching Aphmau’s eyes in a trance. They had long light blue hair in a high pony-tail with braids on the sides, their eyes were a deep grey with their eyelids lowered making them seem chill and tired. 

“I asked to see with your Lord. Not the Head Guard.” They said. They were wearing a tight black bodysuit that was long-sleeved and went a little up to her neck, over the black bodysuit they were wearing an iron ribbed-chest plate with a diamond triangle in the middle of it, ribbed iron gauntlets that had orange claws and ombre to the color black to match the bodysuit, iron shoulder pads with blue lining, ribbed armor that covered right above her elbow but not to her shoulder all the way, ribbed thigh armor, and ribbed lower leg protection including her feet. The last thing that Aphmau noticed was that she was wearing a long, thick loincloth that was buttoned to the sides of her hips, and that had a blue stripe down the middle with white covering the rest.

“Before you get her, you address me,” Garroth said bluntly. 

The person barked out a laugh “Just because you’re the son of the Lord of O’Khasis doesn’t mean that I would hesitate to pull your tongue from your-”

“Hey!” Aphmau yelled and went down to the stranger and Garroth “That is no way to speak to him.” 

“Oh, my Irene, my humble of apologies. A beautiful and young lady like yourself should not have seen that exchange of words, might I ask you who you might be?” The stranger asked. 

Aphmau’s heart fluttered at the stranger's compliment “Can you tell me who you are first?” Aphmau asked. 

“Oh of course. My name is Lady Katelyn Alarie, also known as Katelyn the Fire Fist elite member of the Jury of Nine. I come from the village of O’Khasis to discuss business with the Lord of Phoenix Drop.” The stranger smiled, their skin was very pale, paler than Garroth. 

“Well then hello, I’m Aphmau Sh-” Dante was slightly shaking his head at her to stop saying her last name “Uh, my name is Aphmau Lord of Phoenix Drop.” Aphmau smiled softly. 

Katelyn’s voice was like Belladonna’s, smooth and always professional but Katelyn’s was a little deeper “I knew I was speaking to a woman of power from the moment I laid eyes on you.” Katelyn winked “Do you think that perhaps you and I could discuss what I have to say in private? Say, on my ship?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t feel comfortable going aboard,” Aphmau said. 

“Understandable. After all, why be at sea when we are perfectly fine here on land. Then I seek an audience with you wherever you feel comfortable. No guards, just you and me.” 

“Shit.” She heard a voice mumble behind her, she turned her head a little to see Laurance who had just gotten back from telling Brian to go to her house run away back to her house probably to warn the guard. 

“That’s… fine. Follow me to my house.” Aphmau said nervously. 

“After you.” 

Aphmau nodded and began walking to her house with Garroth and Dante by her side and Katelyn with her two guards by her side.

Garroth leaned over to Aphmau to whisper something to her “Where are Levin and Malachi?” 

“In my house, Brian is watching over them,” Aphmau whispered back. 

“Okay, we will be right outside if things go south, my lady,” Garroth assured. 

“Thank you.” She mouthed. 

She watched up on the hill as Laurance frantically ran out of Aphmau’s house and stood guard by her door not to seem suspicious, she didn’t know if Katelyn would be mad if she found out that there was a guard in the house but she hoped not. 

They reached the top of the hill where Garroth stood position across from Laurance guarding the other door on Aphmau’s house and where Dante took position near the staircase. Aphmau opened the door for the Lady Katelyn and walked in behind her, the Jury of Nine member sat at Aphmau’s dining table while Aphmau grabbed the pot of hot tea from the stove and took two teacups from the cabinet where she poured the contents into the cups, she placed the cups on two saucers and went over to the lady Katelyn. She gave her a cup of tea and sat down to drink. 

A spiky golden septum ring had appeared on Katelyn’s nose, she must have hidden it from the guards.“This is a very lovely home you have here Lord Aphmau. I also see you have a playground outside - you have children?” Katelyn asked, blowing on her tea to cool it down. 

Aphmau took two sugar cubes from the small jar on the table and dropped them in her tea, she didn’t want Katelyn to use anything against her if things went south so she ignored the question “Can we go straight to business please?” she asked. She wanted to ask about the septum ring but she found that it would be rude to do so. 

“Of course. I’ve heard from many a source, namely the High Priest, that you are currently the apple of his eye. He’s talked about marrying you for quite some time now.” Katelyn sipped her tea. 

Aphmau’s heart dropped “Are you… are you here to take me with you?” She asked nervously. 

Katelyn huffed out a laugh “That’s very accusatory Lord Aphmau, I’m a little offended, but I don’t blame you. O’Khasis hasn’t been on the ‘good’ side of villages that are outside our allegiance. In short: No, I’m not here to take you to the High Priest, as a fellow woman I hate forced marriages and if someone were to take you to marry Zane forcibly that wouldn’t be me.” Katelyn’s looked up at Aphmau with her half-opened eyelids “Garroth on the other hand… is another story.” 

Aphmau rolled her shoulder’s back, since for some reason when Katelyn looked at her like that, butterflies erupted in her stomach. She quickly got back to what Katelyn had said, “I’m not letting you take him, I’m not making him do something he doesn’t want to do.”

“Well do not fret Lord Aphmau, for Lord Garte of O’Khasis is busy with the current war on Scaleswind and isn’t concerned with Garroth at all.” Katelyn smiled with her lips. 

“Why are they at war?” Aphmau asked. 

“Well, the youngest brother of the Von Ronsenburg family was murdered by O’Khasis guards. A brawl happened and well… blood was everywhere, it’s a small war that probably won’t be resolved until the murder is solved. Not even a marriage can heal a wound like that.” Katelyn explained. 

“That’s terrible,” Aphmau said sadly, she knew that war was never the answer to something but if another village had killed Levin or Malachi she would go to war with the snap of her fingers. 

“It is, but that’s not the reason I’m here. I need to ask you a few questions about a member of the Jury of Nine… I’m sure you’ve met him, Jeffory the Golden Heart?” Katelyn asked. 

_Shit._

“Um, yes. I met him in a bar in Pikoro.” Aphmau said. Jeffory probably told them that she and Kitten were there, hopefully he didn’t say too much.

“I see. Did you… speak with him?” 

Aphmau nodded “We talked over lunch, he was very sweet.” 

“Did you… go to a hotel room with him?” 

“What? No.” Aphmau was taken aback “We only spoke during lunch I don’t know why you would think that.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m just trying to figure out what exactly he was doing when he allowed two suspects of war to escape their holding cells.” Katelyn sat back in her chair.

_Shit._

“Why are you trying to figure that out?” 

“Because he’s branded as a traitor to the Jury of Nine and O’Khasis. He’s currently waiting to go on trial. I am just trying to figure out what happened, was he slacking on his job? Chatting up beautiful women at a tavern? Play with puppies? …. Or maybe, he allowed someone to take the prisoners while he turned a blind eye?” 

_SHIT!_

Aphmau’s heart was racing and she tried to avoid eye contact with the woman. “I just had dinner with him at the tavern and then we parted ways. That’s it.”

“Hm, is there anything else?” 

Aphmau shook her head “That’s all I know of Jeffory.” 

“Very well.” She downed the rest of her tea “That’s all I wanted to ask, now with your permission Lord Aphmau I would like to stay docked here in Phoenix Drop while I continue my investigation. I know that it’s an uncanny request but there are people in Bright Port I’d like to question and I don’t have permission to stay there just yet. May I remain here, I promise we will not be a burden to you as I'm sure Zane was.” 

Aphmau groaned inside her head, she knew that if she declined she might have bad blood with a Jury of Nine member but she also didn’t want her to stay here. She sighed and looked up at Katelyn “You may stay but if I ask you to leave at any time you must.” 

Katelyn clapped her hands together and smiled brightly, her canine teeth were extra sharp and gave her an intimidating but sweet look “I completely under and fully can honor that request.” She stood up from her chair, Aphmau followed in suit “Thank you for your time. I will be on my ship with my guards if you need me.” 

Aphmau smiled “Thank you for being so kind Lady Katelyn, have a nice day.” 

Aphmau followed Katelyn out the door and stayed at her door until she knew that Katelyn and her guards were out of earshot. 

She sighed deeply and hunched her back “I feel like I’m going to throw up.” 

Laurance chuckled “Well please don’t get it on my boots, they’re new.” 

“Really?” Aphmau looked down at the guard’s black shiny boots “Oh wow they look nice.” 

She heard footsteps behind her, Brian was walking down the stairs and making his way over to the door “I think I did throw up.”

This time Aphmau laughed and smiled brightly. 

“Well, what did she want with you?” Garroth asked. 

“Jeffory is being held on trial for letting Burt and Luke come with me and Kitten. Also, Scaleswind and O’Khasis are at war because an O’Khasis guard murdered the youngest Von Ronsenburg, son.” Aphmau explained, “She is trying to find out why he let Burt and Luke go, she doesn’t know that he let them go with us.”

“Oh, my Irene.” Brian said, “I hope Lord Borya is okay.” 

“Borya?” Aphmau asked. 

“That’s the name of the lord of Scaleswind. Lord Borya Von Ronsenburg of Scaleswind.” Garroth said. 

“That’s a long name.” Aphmau laughed.

“It is, but we’ll need to stay quiet on the Jeffory thing. If we don’t he’ll be executed.” Garroth said. 

“What? Is there any other way to help him?” Aphmau asked. 

Garroth sadly shook his head “No, unless we out ourselves and tell them that you were the ones that took the Lord and lied to say that Jeffory didn’t help you but that would simply put you in trouble.” 

“Where is she staying?” Laurance asked. 

“I said that she can stay at the docks but if I tell her to leave she has to,” Aphmau said. 

Garroth groaned “I wish we could just tell her to fuck off.” 

Laurance snorted. 

“Garroth!” Aphmau scolded and slapped his armor.

“Sorry, it’s just your second year of becoming a Lord in a few days, and with this whole thing it just...makes it worse.” Garroth apologized for his rude behavior.

“To make you guys feel a little better, with O’Khasis at war Katelyn probably won’t try anything since she’s probably dealing with the effects of war as well,” Dante said. 

“Well, that does make me feel better.” Aphmau smiled softly “Oh, I was wondering why her Jury of Nine title is ‘Fire Fist’.” 

“OH!” Dante perked up “She’s my favorite Jury of Nine member because of her title, basically she fights with her fist and her choice of weapon is her Pugilist Knuckles which are melted into her armor. It’s said that she punches so fast that her fist turns to fire and she can melt swords.” 

“Oh wow, Jeffory didn’t have any special power like that,” Aphmau said in shock. 

“Oh, he does!” Dante said excitedly “Jeffory’s glaive can make and control the winds.” 

“Really!? He didn’t use that when he fought me.” 

“Maybe you were too strong.” Laurance suggested, “Or maybe he simply didn’t use his glaive’s wind power.”

“Huh, well that’s new information.” Aphmau laughed “Well um, I want to go walk around the village and make sure that everything is cool with everyone and explain the gigantic ship.” 

“Would you like me to watch over Malachi and Levin still, Lady Aphmau?” Brian asked. 

“Yes thank you, if they wake up you can either play with them, get me, or get Zoey I don’t mind,” Aphmau answered. 

Brian nodded “Have a nice day Lady Aphmau.” He said before running back upstairs. 

“I need to head over to Nicole’s, she challenged me to a fight yesterday and if I lose I have to clean her house for a week,” Dante said. 

“Oohh, I’m watching that.” Laurance said, “Have a nice day Aph.” Laurance said as he and Dante walked down the stone stairs to the rest of the village. 

Aphmau turned her attention to Garroth “And then there were two.” She laughed. 

Garroth rolled his eyes “I have an off day today because someone offered to take my shift. I’ll probably be staying up here guarding your house if that is okay with you my lady.” 

“Of course it is Garroth.” Aphmau smiled “Well I’m going to be heading out, be safe.” 

“You too.” 

Aphmau nodded and walked to the back of her house to grab one of her dogs, she didn’t have Levin or Malachi to choose which dog so she closed her and waved her hand around, she stopped her hand and opened her eyes to see that she was pointing at Cookie who usually stayed at Cadenza’s but she was here with her now. 

Aphmau stepped over her fence and grabbed a pink leash from the wall of leashes and clipped it to Cookie's collar, she carried the german shepherd over the fence and laid her on the ground where Cookie popped right back up and was ready to go. Aphmau wrapped the lease around her hand once and was ready to go, heading down the stairs and turning right when she reached the plaza. 

As usual, the plaza was filled with people but she always made a bee-line to her favorite merchant and nurse, Donna and Logan. As usual, she heard yelling from the merchant booth but this time it was accompanied by a whiny old lady voice that was also yelling with Donna and Logan. 

When Aphmau got a clear look at the people around the booth her stomach dropped and she wanted to turn around and forget this ever happened, while giving people the items that they bought Logan was yelling at Donna’s mother Urla about houses. Donna was also yelling at the woman about houses while also thanking people for buying their stuff. 

Aphmau caught Donna’s eye and her scowl quickly turned into a smile “Aphmau!” She exclaimed. 

Aphmau softly groaned and went over to the booth to talk to the couple and the mother “I thought that Urla here already came to Phoenix Drop.” Aphmau said through a smile. 

“Well, she’s back again. Yay.” Donna gave Aphmau eyes that read ‘help’. 

“Lord Aphmau, why in the world does my daughter not have a house?” Urla asked with her eye wide.

“What? They do have a-” 

“Why do you have that mangy mutt?” Urla asked, backing away from Aphmau. 

“Because she’s my dog, also Donna and Logan _do_ have a house,” Aphmau answered. 

“That’s what I’ve been saying for the past HOUR!” Some gave Logan some money “Thank you buying, come back next time.” 

“Then have I been staying in that small motel? Hmm?” Urla asked matter of factly. 

“Because we don’t want you living with us Urla!” Logan yelled. 

Aphmau rolled her eyes and went over to Donna’s side of the booth to talk to her “I’m guessing you haven’t told mother Urla that Logan is a… were-w-o-l-f.” Aphmau asked. 

Donna whined “I don’t know how Aphmau! She’ll disown me.” 

“You don’t need mothers. They are too overrated.” Aphmau joked. 

Donna let out a laugh of struggle “I wish. I _wish_!” 

“Where is Yip by the way?” Aphmau asked. 

Donna pointed down to the floor of the booth. Aphmau looked over the railing and saw Yip sitting by Donna’s feet while Logan threw a small ball at him and then Yip threw it back just high enough for Urla to not see. 

“He’s getting close to Yip and I think I’m getting close to convincing Logan to adopt him,” Donna whispered with a smile. 

Aphmau awed “Donnaa, that’s so good! I’m sure that Logan will be more than happy to adopt Yip.” 

“I know right!” Donna giggled “Now do you have any small weapon or any poison that I could use to murder my mother?” 

Aphmau sucked in a breath through her teeth “I don’t think so sorry, I mean I have a dagger in my boot but people will see.” 

“Dang, maybe I smother her in her sleep.” Donna joked. 

“I won’t say anything if you go to court.” 

“Oh, there won’t be a body for someone to call in.” 

Aphmau slapped a hand over her mouth to stop her from laughing so loud she made a scene “The first… the first thing I thought was that you were going to eat the body.” She laughed. 

“AHHH! Aphmau! Aphmau! Why? Why?” Donna shook her hands near her chest while laughing loudly making a few people stare at her but she didn’t make much of a scene. 

Aphmau started laughing loudly with Donna “I’m so sorry, I just...I’m sorry.” 

“I just… I just need to wait it out till she leaves.” Donna smiled.

“I can make her leave you know, I am the Lord of this village,” Aphmau suggested. 

Donna shook her head “No, no it’s fine. It’s fine, I don’t want to seem rude to my mother. I mean at least she isn’t living with me you know?” 

Aphmau nodded and rubbed Donna’s shoulder “Everythings going to be fine. I should go now, I wanna see how Alexis is doing and that whole situation.” 

“Oh! I’m pretty sure that Molly, Dale, and Alexis are over in Lucinda’s home since Lucinda found a way to cure her.”

Aphmau let a small gasp escape from her lips “Really? Oh my Irene that’s amazing!” 

“I’m not so sure that she found an exact way to cure but she’s found something,” Donna said. 

“Well, I guess I need to head over there, bye Donna.” She went over to Logan and tapped his shoulder “Bye loser.” 

“Bye Aph!” Donna said sweetly. 

“Bye terrible Lord.” 

Aphmau rolled her eyes and pointed her finger at Urla “Hey, Urla. Stop yelling at Donna and Logan or I send Cookie on you.” 

Urla gasped and backed away from Aphmau with a shocked look on her face. Logan and Donna started laughing at Urla while Aphmau walked away to head to Lucinda’s house.

She went over to the cul-de-sac and walked diagonally past one of the houses and walked towards the rainbow bridge that connected Lucinda’s house to the mainland of Phoenix Drop. The water under the bridge turned different colors as the sun shone through the bridge to the water, it was sparkling and made Aphmau happy. 

Cookie was especially happy and was barking at the sparkles and the bridge and started barking at it and jumping up and down making Aphmau’s heart fill with joy.

She made it to the end of the bridge and walked into the house and walked up the spiral staircase to see Lucinda and Bigglesworth over near one of Lucinda’s many cauldrons making some type of concoction. 

“Lucinda!” Aphmau said as she reached the top and stepped onto the wooden floor “I heard a rumor that you’ve gotten away to cure Alexis.” 

Lucinda laughed and turned around to look at Aphmau “I mean, I think I do. Molly told me that the whole reason she’s like this is that you guys think that a necklace that Zane gave her made her go like… evil.” 

“Yeah, someone broke that necklace though. I’m not sure who but I know that necklace is broken.” Aphmau said as she walked over to Lucinda and Bigglesworth who started playing with Cookie.

“Yeah and because of the necklace breaking, the curse is slowly breaking away from her and I might be able to dispel it,” Lucinda said. 

“Oh, that’s so amazing! When do you think you’ll be able to wake her?” Aphmau asked. 

Lucinda shrugged “I’m not so sure, it could take up from a few days to a couple of weeks. I need to connect my soul with her and since she’s sleeping yes it will be easier but the curse is just… blocking everything out.” 

“Well, as long as you're working. Is it like a specific curse or a bunch of curses bundled together.” 

“All curses have names, like Numquidnon which makes you not be able to speak, Eritplaga in genereoriri which will either make your entire family sick or your entire family die depending on how intense you do the curse. Most of these have to do with jars, they are called sour jars but they can also be cursed objects like dolls, necklaces, and other objects.” Lucinda explained. 

“Dang, I don’t know anything about magicks or whatever so I don’t know any of this.” Aphmau said, “I should know seeing as my best friend is an elf who uses magick.”

Lucinda laughed “It’s fine, not a lot of people understand magicks even though half the population is born with some type of magicks.” 

“A werewolf named Kihra told me that everyone is born with magicks, is that not correct?” Aphmau asked. 

“No, you are either born with magicks or not. If you are born with it you can choose whether to use your powers or not, I was not but both my parents are, my Father has never embraced his magick and my mom uses it in her witchcraft. She taught me witchcraft because she wanted me to experience magick.” Lucinda explained. 

“Hm, how is your mother both a magicks user and witch?” Aphmau asked. 

“My mother has earth magicks and can control the ground beneath her to do what she wants. She is more a nature witch and her soul is connected to the forest she lives in. Her magicks and witchcraft style go hand and hand.” 

“Oh, what type of witch are you?” 

Lucinda laughed and scratched the back of her neck “I know it may not seem like it but I’m a kitchen witch. I put most of my magicks into food like if I want to give someone a curse I’ll put the curse in some food and give it to them if I want to give myself some good energy or some good luck I’ll put that into food and eat it.” 

Aphmau gasped “Did that banana bread have magick in it?” 

Lucinda nodded “I hope you ate it, I put some good luck energy in it. I know that I shouldn’t give someone something with magicks in it but I just really wanted to be nice and I didn’t know if you were going to decline it or not.”

“Aww, I would never decline something that you gave me as long as it’s good.” Aphmau said and looked up at the clock on Lucinda’s wall “Well, I don’t think I need to check up on anyone else, Kawaii~Chan is making Dante’s spar partner, Nicole and Dante are fighting with Laurance watching, Emmalyn is out in Meteli, Kiki is probably watching over her baby so I think I’m done for the day.” 

“Okay, we'll have a nice day Aph, thanks for checking up on me. I will cure Alexis I promise.” Lucinda smiled. 

Aphmau put her hand on Lucinda’s shoulder “I know you will, I trust you.” Lucinda smiled softly and Aphmau let her hand fall from Lucinda’s shoulder and she called Cookie to her side.

She waved goodbye to Lucinda and walked down the spiral stairs with Cookie by her side. She walked down the rainbow bridge, walked through the village, and went up the stone staircase that led up to her house. The giant ship docked near the beach gave her a strange feeling in her stomach making her want to throw up. 

She took a deep breath and tried ignoring the ship, she made her way to her house, Garroth was no longer at her door so she guessed that he had something to do, she walked through the door, unclipped the leash from Cookie’s collar, and opened the backyard door to let her go outside. She grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on her kitchen counter and walked up the stairs to find Brian no longer in her house but Belladonna was now in her house reading the boys a story. 

Aphmau opened the door and knocked on the wood while eating into her apple “Hey guys.” 

Belladonna looked up from the book “Hey Aph, Brian got me like close to an hour ago because the boys woke up and both Kitten and Zoey were out selling stuff.” 

Malachi and Levin were already hugging Aphmau’s legs “Hi mommy!” Levin exclaimed. 

“Hey mom, Belladonna was reading us a story about an evil Queen who slowly starts becoming good,” Malachi said. 

“Oh really? Is it good?” Aphmau asked. 

“Of course it’s good I chose it,” Belladonna said matter of factly. 

“Oh yeah duh. I should’ve guessed that.” Aphmau rolled her eyes. 

Belladonna laughed and folded that corner of the book as a bookmark and stood up and put the book back on the shelf near the door. “Well, I guess I’m going to head out now, have a nice day Aph.” 

“Have a nice day.” Aphmau patted her friends back as she walked through the doorway and out of Aphmau’s house. 

Aphmau talked with the boys for a few more minutes and then took them downstairs to hang out with them, she then made them and herself lunch. 

She took the boys to bed almost an hour after dinner which was past their bedtime but Aphmau was just happy to spend more time with them after what happened. She wanted to believe that Katelyn didn’t have evil intentions but Aphmau didn’t have such a clean record with people who worked for O’Khasis, she wished that she did. She wished that Zane was a stronger man and didn’t take his father’s abuse so hard, she wished that Garte was a better man and didn’t decide that torturing your child into becoming a loyal servant was a good idea. She felt bad for Zane and she wished that she could help him but she knew that there was no helping that broken soul, you can always fix a mirror but you’ll always see the cracks, and sooner or later that mirror will just break again. 

She wished the best for Zane and she hoped to see him get better one day but she knew that the only way Zane was going to get better was if he died, that was a gruesome thought but it was something that she knew deep down in her heart. She wondered what Garroth’s brother was like, if he didn’t die then maybe things would’ve changed. She found it crazy that small things like not saying hello to a person or not high fiving them could lead to their death, she knew that something like that had happened in her life once. Maybe Logan didn’t make fun of her Lordship and that led to Laurance getting trapped in Hell, maybe Garroth didn’t talk to her one day and that somehow led to Donna and Logan getting held hostage by the Eastern werewolves, maybe Zoey was supposed to come to the village earlier and that ended up leading to Aphmau finding out Zenix betrayed them and having to fight the guard.

She wondered how different her life would be if small little things like saying ‘hello’ didn’t happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the end is kinda bad I was really tired and didn't know how to end it. Thank you so much for reading my story it means a lot to me and I know that the next chapter is ch. 30 but I promise we won't be going on forever <3  
> Love you guys so muchhhhh


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooooo we hit the thirties oooooooooooo don't worry as I always say, this book isn't going to be going on forever. I feel like the next few chapters are going to be loooonngg to make sure you guys are hating me for having a lot of chapters.  
> ALSO RACIST REMARKS TOWARDS AZTECS AND LANTIXS!!!!

Today was the day, the day that Aphmau celebrated her second year of lordship. She didn’t want anything big like last year where they held a really big party in Kiki’s barn and partied till it was the next year, no, Aphmau just wanted a chill day with her friends and family where she didn’t have to worry about anything or anyone. 

Zoey, Belladonna, Kitten, and Lucinda had already made it great by sneaking into Aphmau’s house when she was asleep and decorated the house like a birthday party. When she woke up they scared her half to death by screaming so loud Scaleswind probably heard. At seven in the morning, she was eating chocolate crepes along with a cake that Belladonna and Kitten had made, Lucinda had given Aphmau a small book of spells to make her weapons stronger, and Zoey had given Aphmau a framed picture that someone took at Donna’s wedding of everyone together. 

Katelyn or the O’Khasis guards hadn’t been bothering but they did have a slip up when an O’Khasis guard was found walking near the staircase of Aphmau’s house with no supervision and Dale threatened to snap his head off. Which made Aphmau feel honored but she didn’t want a group of O’Khasis guards snapping off  _ Dale’s _ head. 

It was today out of all days when Aphmau had a certain Jury of Nine member knocking at her door. 

Lucinda was teaching Aphmau how to use some of the spells in the spellbook when Aphmau’s doorbell went off, she jokingly sighed and got up to open the door where she found Lady Katelyn with two O’Khasis guards by her sides, she was carrying a leather suitcase. 

“Hello, Lady Aphmau.” She smiled. 

“Hello, Lady Katelyn,” Aphmau responded. 

Katelyn looked over Aphmau’s shoulder “I see that you are holding a party, for whom I may ask?” 

“It’s my second year as a Lord here, we’re celebrating,” Aphmau said happily, she was happy to admit that it was her second year as a Lord, she was proud. 

“Second year? Oh my with how mature you are I would assume that it’s been your fiftieth year.” Katelyn laughed “But anyway, I have a gift, not for you sadly if I knew that it was your second year as a Lord I would’ve bought something. This gift is for your guards.” 

“My guards? What do I owe you for these gifts?” Aphmau asked. 

“Oh, nothing at all. It’s a symbol of my gratitude for allowing me to stay here while I await word from Bright Port.” Katelyn handed the hefty leather suitcase to Aphmau. 

“Bright Port still hasn’t accepted your request, that’s strange,” Aphmau questioned. 

“I know right, but Lord Burt is under a sickness so I wouldn’t blame them for taking some time to accept my request,” Katelyn answered. 

Aphmau nodded “Uh… what is  _ in _ the suitcase?” 

“Oh right! Not to offend you or anything but your guards are poorly uniformed, Garroth is in the oldest O’Khasis Guard-In-Training uniform ever, Laurence doesn’t even wear a uniform, and the blue-haired man is in literal rags.” Katelyn said, “It’s a sad sight.” 

Aphmau laughed to hide the pain that Katelyn just made fun of her most trusted guards “Um, wait you know Laurance?” 

Katelyn nodded and looked at Aphmau like she was stupid “Of course I know Laurance. Any guard who makes the Jury of NIne waiting list is well known to any member of the Jury of Nine. Phoenix Drop is very lucky to have  _ two _ guards who are on that list, usually, villages only have one… or none.” 

“Hm, I didn’t know that it was that special. Well anyway, thank you for the gifts Katelyn gives. It means a lot.” Aphmau said.

Katelyn smiled softly “It means a lot to me that you accepted the gift, if you ever want to come on the ship just signal the captain of the ship. I would love to have you for dinner one day.” She winked “Let’s go, men.” 

The men grunted and followed Katelyn as they walked down the stairs of Aphmau’s hill and went their way to the O’Khasis ship docked on Aphmau’s land. 

Aphmau brought the suitcase inside and closed the door. “Well, I need to deliver a suitcase of new guard armor for Dante, Laurance, and Garroth.”

“New guard armor?” Zoey asked, “Why would she want to give up new guard armor?” 

“She’s taking us out from the inside in. She’s gonna kill the guards with that armor.” Belladonna said. 

“ _ BELLADONNA! _ ” Kitten yelled and smacked her best friend’s arm. 

Lucinda laughed “I mean don’t feel any bad energies coming from that bag. It’s probably safe.” 

“Probably?” Aphmau asked. 

“I can’t sense everything,” Lucinda said in defense. 

Aphmau shrugged “Does anyone have anything that I can like… roll this in so I don’t have you carry it around?” 

“Nope, and why not carry it? It’s good for your muscles.” Zoey answered. 

“I hate you.” 

“That’s mean mommy!” Levin laughed. 

Aphmau rolled her eyes and jokingly gasped, putting her hand on her hip “Is it? I did not know that!” 

“Really? How not?” Malachi asked. 

Kitten whispered something in his ear and he made a face like he got the joke. 

“It is!” Levin giggled “It’s a mean thing to say!” 

“Well, I’ll be sure not to say it anymore!” Aphmau went over and ruffled up Levin’s hair with the suitcase in her hand. “Well, I guess I’ll see you guys in a few, don’t have too much fun without me.” 

“We won't! Zoey and Belladonna aren’t fun anyway.” Malachi said. 

“HEY!” Belladonna and Zoey both said in the offense. 

Malachi started giggling hysterically with Levin who joined in. 

Aphmau rolled her eyes and picked the suitcase to carry it in her arms, she said goodbye to her sons and the girls and walked out of the house. 

She made her way to the guard tower that was close to the edge of the land that Aphmau owned, the guard tower wasn’t that far from her house but her arms were still getting a good workout from carrying the heavy suitcase of armor. It still made her wonder why in the world Katelyn would want to give her new armor, was she planning an attack, and wanted to give Aphmau the benefit of the doubt, or was she being a nice person who wanted the best for Aphmau. She reached the guard tower and sighed, knowing that she was going to have to climb up many stairs to reach where the boys were.

By the time she got up to the top, where the boys were either playing a board game or sitting on the ledges of the window watching over the village, she was out of breath and struggling to stay upright. Laurance noticed that Aphmau was struggling and quickly ran to her side to help her with the suitcase which got him by surprise from how heavy it was. 

“What is in this thing?” Laurance asked as the boys went over to the middle of the room to see what Aphmau had. 

“New guard uniforms for you three!” Aphmau exclaimed, “Katelyn dropped them off a few minutes ago.” 

“Why didn’t she just drop them off at the guard tower?” Dante asked as Aphmau opened the luggage. 

Aphmau shrugged “Maybe she doesn’t like you guys.” 

“I can see that,” Laurance said. 

Dante started laughing. When she opened the suitcase the sides plopped open and hit the floor quickly, three sets of guard armor sat on the floor of the suitcase ready to be plucked. 

“Well, I guess we take it. What did Katelyn tell you to give her for this armor?” Garroth asked. 

“Noting, I even asked her that. She said that she was giving it as a type of generosity gift.” Aphmau answered. 

Garroth took the set of guard armor that had a blue feather on top of the helmet and had blue as the main color of the outfit, he rubbed the chainmail between his gloved hands while thinking. Laurance and Dante had already run downstairs to go change in the changing rooms that they had in the tower without saying ‘thank you’ or anything. 

“There’s money in that chest over there.” Garroth nodded his head to the large wooden chest near the left window “Give her as much money as you think these guard uniforms are worth. I can feel the metal infused into the fabric. It's very nice armor.” 

“Only the best for my best.” Aphmau smiled. 

Garroth nodded and went downstairs into the changing room with his set of armor. 

Aphmau went over to the chest and took out a little over two-hundred dollars for the three sets of armor, Aphmau knew that armor must’ve cost a lot of money so she wanted to be nice and give Katelyn a good amount of money. 

Aphmau waited around twenty minutes for the boys to show what their armor looked like and she knew that most of that time wasn’t changing she had heard yelling and screaming from downstairs which gave Aphmau the impression that they were fooling around. Aphmau didn’t mind that they were fooling around, she was happy that they got along so easily she just didn’t want to wait around all day to see the new armor.

Aphmau sat on the window ledge, dangling her legs out the side of it while looking out on the beautiful village that she called her home.

“Ahem.” She heard Garroth's voice behind her. 

She turned around to see the boys in three identical guard uniforms but with different colored tunics that went down to their mid-thighs in a point shape towards the end and split when it reached the hip. They had black pants tucked into black boots that went right below their knees, chainmail that went a little below the tunic with sleeves that went outwards, and more chainmail at the neck making it fold over, under the chainmail was a tight white tunic that stopped where the chainmail stopped but connected itself with straps to go down to the hand, covering all knuckles of the hand and a thick leather belt. 

Garroth’s tunic was a deep blue, Laurance’s green, and Dante’s red, it surprisingly matches their weapons which Aphmau found cute. Instead of Garroth wearing a helmet like he usually did he was wearing one of his black masks but this one had chains connecting from the ears to the middle of the mask, the helmet that went with the armor was on his hip as he was holding it. 

“You guys look amazing!” Aphmau exclaimed and bounced on her feet “The tunics match your weapon colors! That’s so cool!” 

“I wanted the red one but Dante pointed that out and punched me in the arm,” Laurance said rubbing his arm sadly. 

“It was right there in our faces, red isn’t even your color,” Dante argued. 

“We aren’t book characters, we don’t have assigned colors!” Laurance yelled.

“My assigned color is purple, it’s my favorite.” Aphmau smiled. 

“I know,” Laurance said happily and went back to arguing with Dante. 

Aphmau noticed that Garroth quite as he looked at the armor, his eyes were red and brimming with tears. Aphmau went over to the head guard and held his hand. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked. 

“My uh… my brother designed this armor when he was younger,” Garroth answered. 

“Zane made this armor?” Aphmau asked in shock. 

“What? No, my other younger brother, the one that died. He always wanted to be a designer and he designed this set of armor, I remember because I had the original concert taped to my wall. I just don’t understand why they would make it, when did they make it? I won’t turn it down but it’s just… strange, I feel like he’s with me.” Garroth said. 

“Garroth… of course, he’s always with you even when you think he’s not. I’m glad that your brother got his designs made into a real thing.” 

“Thank you, my lady. Now did you get the amount of money you wanted to give her?” Garroth asked, changing the subject.

Aphmau nodded “Do you want me to bring it onboard?” 

Garroth quickly shook his head, his curls moving faster than his head “No, I don’t want you going anywhere near her ship without an escort. I don’t feel comfortable knowing you are surrounded by O’Khasis guards.” 

“I can make her come out of the boat, I don’t think she'll mind-”

Laurance slid over and butted himself into the conversation “Hey Aph, do you think this set of armor looks so nice you might be able to fall in love with me?” 

Aphmau’s hand fell from Garroth’s and she placed on her hip “Nice try casanova, you’d have to look a little bit nicer for that.” Aphmau smugly smiled. 

He groaned “So close. Maybe next time I’ll wear nothing and then you’ll fall head over heels for me.” He winked “You’ll be begging me to get married on the spot.” 

“No one wants to see your bare ass, Laurance,” Dante said as he slapped Laurance’s shoulder. 

Aphmau rolled her eyes “Oh Laurance you are oh, so right can we just get married now.” 

Laurance scoffed and went over to the table with the board game on it “Too late, my heart is already taken by… this table. You should have loved me when you had the chance.” 

Aphmau went over and placed her hands on the table, leaning on it “Too bad, I was about to ask Garroth to marry us.” 

Garroth stuttered “What?” 

Laurance stood there stunned “Are you… are you being serious right now? Because if so I was joking about the table thing.”

Aphmau cackled and slammed her hands on the table “JOKES ON YOU! NOW I’M IN LOVE WITH THE TABLE!” 

Laurance gasped “What! You can’t do that! I saw it first!” 

Aphmau flipped her hand to her forehead and pretended to be sad “Fine I guess… you can have them.” 

The two of them started giggling like madmen and grabbing onto each other’s shoulders so they didn’t fall to the floor. Garroth rolled his eyes at the duo and scoffed at how immature they were being. 

“I feel like I’m going insane from how stupid that was,” Dante said with his hands on his temples as he laughed. 

“I went insane a long time ago Dante, it was the day I met Laurance,” Garroth said calmly. 

“Hey! I’m not that bad.” Laurance argued “I’m a joy to be around. A sweet TREAT!” 

Dante burst out laughing leaving Garroth the only one to have a straight face, he took a deep breath and sighed in defeat as the people around her were dying from laughter. 

Aphmau tried to collect herself and took a few deep breaths to seem like a normal person “Well this is a very fun way to continue my celebratory day.” 

“OH!” Garroth yelled and quickly went downstairs leaving everyone in a confused state. He came back a few seconds later holding a small gray wooden box. “I got this for you… for your second… second year as a Lord.” Garroth stuttered. 

“Oh I got you something as well, Dante forgot to get you something so he wrote his name on the card.” Laurance laughed and headed downstairs. 

“Hey! I just didn’t know, I’ve been your guard for only like a few days okay I don’t know everything.” Dante joked. 

“A few days?!” Aphmau asked and put her hands on the wooden box Garroth was holding. The locket was a little metal heart which she flipped up and unlocked the box, she lifted the top and inside was a purple chain necklace that had the word ‘ANGEL’ in rhinestones and with every letter being separated by five links each. Aphmau gasped and scooped up the necklace. 

“Garroth… this is amazing.” Aphmau smiled softly as the rhinestones shone in the sunlight leaking into the guard tower. 

A small smile grew on his face “Thank you, my lady. I had it made for you yesterday by the jewelsmith in town, I wanted to get a necklace that represented how I see you.” 

“You see me as an angel? That’s so sweet.” She moved her hair to the side and clipped on the necklace, it didn’t match her outfit that consisted of a short length, light purple romper, knee-high armor infused boots, and fingerless gloves that went to her elbow. She still loved it anyway and it made her feel warm that Garroth got her such a beautiful gift. 

“Hope my gift is as good,” Laurance said nervously and handed Aphmau a small box and a dark purple card. 

She took the items and flipped the card over which read: 

Dear Love (ha), 

I hope that this second year of being Lord has been as great as possible, I hope you can have many more like it. I hope that I am also in those many more years as lord. 

I love you Lady Aphmau, always know that. 

Love,

Laurance (AND DANTE!)

“Aww Laurance, this is cute. Oh yeah and thank you as well, Dante.” Aphmau laughed. 

Laurance barked out a laugh and slapped Dante’s arm with the back of his hand. 

Aphmau rolled her eyes and opened the box to find a carefully rolled up flower crown, she unrolled the flower crown and placed it on her head “This is beautiful Laurance… and Dante.” 

“Wow, okay you don’t have to rub it in,” Dante said, rolling his eyes. 

Laurance laughed “I had Lucinda cast a forever spell on it so the flowers will never wilt.” 

“Awww, guyssss. You are the sweetest people ever.” Aphmau whined and opened her arms for a group hug. 

The boys went in but flinched at the sound of Brian calling Aphmau’s name from the bottom of the guard tower. She raised her eyebrow in confusion and put the two boxes and the card down on the table next to her and went down the stairs to see Brian in a panicked state. 

“Oh my Irene, Brian what’s wrong? What happened?” Aphmau ran down the rest of the stairs and put her hands on Brian’s shoulders to calm him down. 

“Cadenza… Cadenza she’s… it’s an emergency.” Brain said out of breath. 

“What happened to Cadenza?” Laurance asked as he appeared right behind Aphmau, scaring her. 

“I didn’t even realize you were there,” Aphmau whispered. 

“She just needs you Lady Aphmau, she’s very frantic right now.” 

“That’s all I need,” Laurance said bolting out of the guard tower and in the direction of Cadenza’s house. 

“LAURENCE!” Aphmau yelled and ran after the guard leaving everyone behind. 

While she was running after Laurance Nicole stopped her by running out in the middle of the path and putting her hands out. Aphmau slid to a stop, almost hitting into Nicole. 

“Nicole! What are you doing?” Aphmau asked. 

“Well… I was informed by a little bird that it’s your second year as Lord so I decided to get you a gift.” Nicole smiled, her hijab was red as usual and framed her face perfectly. 

Aphmau bounced on her feet and looked over Nicole’s shoulder, Laurance was getting further and further away from Aphmau. She groaned quietly and put her attention back to Nicole “What did you want to give me?”

Aphmau hadn’t noticed it but there was a medium-sized red paper bag at Nicole's feet, she picked up the bag and handed it to Aphmau with a smile. Aphmau looked at the bag questioningly, she nodded her head and opened the bag to see two sets of brass knuckles with spikes on the ends and that connected at the wrist to a chain that went around the wrist. 

“Aww Nicole, this is so sweet. Thank you!” 

Nicole smiled “Thanks, I wanted to get you something but I don’t know what you like so I got something that everyone likes… self-defense weapons.” 

Aphmau hugged Nicole “I do like them. Now I need to run, have a nice day.” 

“Oh. By Aph!” Nicole yelled as Aphmau bolted off in the direction of Cadenza’s house with the bag in her hand, holding onto the white paper straps at the top. 

She slid on her feet and almost slipped past the cul-de-sac but she pushed herself back up and ran into Cadenza’s house which had its door open and was filled with cries of pain. Aphmau left the red paper bag at the door and ran downstairs to see Cadenza on the floor gripping onto a tear-soaked letter while crying her heart out and Laurance also on the floor trying to comfort his adoptive sister. 

“Cadenza!” Aphmau went on her knees to Cadenza and hugged her side “Oh my Irene Cadenza what’s wrong?” 

Cadenza gasped for air “Aphmau...Aphmau he’s dead!” She gasped “Oh he’s dead!” She sobbed harder. 

“Cadenza, who's dead?” Laurance asked, “I need you to calm down so we can understand what you’re saying.” 

Cadenza shakily lifted the letter out in front of her and started reading it “Dear… Dear Cadenza, I’m sorry to say but your father… your father has been found de… dead.” She sobbed “I can’t, he’s dead Laurence. Hayden is dead.” 

Laurence’s eyes filled with shock and he was left speechless as his eyes filled with tears and his lip started quivering “Hayden… he…”

“Cadenza, honey I’m so sorry.” Aphmau rubbed her friends back. 

“I shouldn’t have left… I should never have left… I should've been there!” She cried “I’m a horrible daughter, I just left. I packed up my things and left so quickly and now… and now he’s…” She cried into Laurence’s arm. 

“Pinch me,” Laurance mumbled. 

“What?” Aphmau asked. 

“Pinch me. Please?” 

Aphmau pinched the guard and when she was done he started crying “It’s not a dream.” He whispered. 

“Cadenza… why don’t… why don’t you go to Meteli?” Aphmau asked. 

Cadenza picked her head up “Meteli? I don’t know… his things… they’ll all remind me of Hayden.” 

“It would be good to see his things one more time, for… cleansing and all that.” Aphmau squeezed Cadenza’s shoulder. 

“Maybe he’s… maybe he's alive? Maybe they got the wrong person.” Cadenza said and wiped the tears from her eyes “Maybe I should go, Laurance… would you go?” 

Laurance thought for a moment “I think I would… it would be nice to see his things and maybe if he… is gone then maybe you can give him a proper burial.” 

She sniffed and nodded “Okay… yeah… yeah I can do that. Can you guys give me an hour or so to pack?” She asked as she lifted herself with the help of Laurance and Aphmau. 

Aphmau nodded “Yeah we can do that. I think we both need to pack, I’m guessing we’re probably going to be staying there a few days.” 

Cadenza nodded and her lip quivered “Thank you.” 

Laurance and Aphmau nodded and left Cadenza to pack up her things. Aphmau picked up the red paper bag on her way out and wiped her eyes free of tears, Laurance did the same. 

“Irene… I can’t believe he’s gone.” Laurance sniffed. 

“I never really knew him, I and Garroth had a few meetings with him about trades and merchants and such but I never knew him,” Aphmau said as she took a deep breath. 

The silence was deafening, it seemed as if no animals were making noise and the streets were empty. The skies were gray and matched the mood of the duo as they walked down the pathway. 

“Do you think he was murdered?” Laurance asked after a while of no talking. 

Aphmau shrugged “I want to think he passed away peacefully but with how other Lords are getting killed I don’t think that’s what happened.” 

“I forgot that was still happening,” Laurance admitted. 

“Yeah, a month ago or something another Lord was murdered and the village had to be abandoned because of the chaos it was causing,” Aphmau said sadly and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

Laurance tapped Aphmau’s arm when they reached the guard station to tell her that he was going in to pack up “We can meet back at Cadenza’s alright?” He asked. 

Apmau nodded “That sounds fine to me.” 

Laurance nodded and walked into the guard station as Aphmau continued walking to her house to pack up clothes for a few days. 

She came across Garroth who was at the foot of the guard tower and ran up to her to ask her what had happened. 

“Are you okay my lady? What was wrong with Cadenza? Did it gets sorted?” 

“Um… Hayden, Cadenza’s adoptive father, was found dead. We don’t know all the details.” Aphmau explained. 

“Oh, my seven… that’s… I’m so sorry. That’s horrible I… wow.” Garroth said, stunned.

“Do you think that… Katelyn has anything to do with it? I mean she did show up and now Hayden is dead.” Aphmau suggested. 

“I don’t think that she would do that.” Garroth said, “Also we shouldn’t go around pointing fingers until we have some solid evidence.” 

“True.” Aphmau sighed “I’m worried for both Cadenza and Laurance, I feel like he’s hiding his emotions.”

“Of course he is.” Garroth stated, “Most guards I see hide their true emotions when a partner or someone close to them dies, it’s a sad thought but it happens all the time.” 

“That’s terrible.” Aphmau said, “Why do they do that?” 

“We are taught to be strong, physically, and mentally. Crying is a sign of weakness, a way for an enemy to get in. If we cry… we are killed.” 

“Oh,” Aphmau said awkwardly. 

Garroth coughed and continued the conversation “Anyway, I won’t be able to come with you, my lady. I’m sure you know already that if a head guard leaves the Jury of Nine member staying will be able to take over.”

“I thought it was just they could talk over no matter what? I don’t understand guard rules.” Aphmau laughed in defeat. 

Garroth smiled softly “They are very old rules used in the times of Lady Irene, very confusing times. I’m sure as long as my father and Zane are at the head of the council those rules won’t be changing anytime soon. I digress, there is an old path that leads to Meteli, it will take a long time but I don’t want you going in the water with Katelyn there.”

“Okay, does Laurance know where it is?” Aphmau asked. 

“Yes, all Meteli guards are taught the path since it goes to a lot of different villages so I assume that he’ll know.” The guard answered.

“Well, be safe Garroth, and take care of the village while I’m gone.” Aphmau smiled. 

“You be safe too my lady, have a nice trip,” Garroth said. 

Aphmau nodded and went the rest of the way to her house. Back in her house Everyone was still there and hanging out with each other while Levin and Malachi played and ran around the house. 

“Oh look who we have here.” Belladonna said as she sipped her drink “Where did you go, Bright Port?” 

“Lord Hayden died,” Aphmau said bluntly. 

“Oh shit,” Belladonna said and averted her eyes. 

“Oh no, how are Cadenza and Laurence?” Zoey asked. 

“Both bad, but Cadenza is way worse and just a wreck,” Aphmau said sadly as she closed the door to her house. 

“I hope that he finds a nice place in Mictlan or aids the sun god Kunoku in ruling the universe,” Malachi said somberly. 

Kitten softly smiled “I know that Kunoku would gladly have Hayden as one of his many assistants in ruling the universe. Irene knows he needs it.” She mumbled the last part. 

“Are you going to Meteli?” Belladonna asked. 

Aphmau nodded “Yeah, I’m going to head over there with Laurance and Cadenza since she wants to see Hayden’s house and things one more time.” 

“Okay well get to it no one is stopping you.” Lucinda laughed. 

Aphmau huffed and went up the stairs and into her room to pack up a bag of stuff to stay at Meteli. She hoped that she wouldn’t be staying there for two months as she did on her last trip, she didn’t even mean for it to be two months, and the thought of her last trip sent shivers down her spine. She had nightmares of what had happened to her at the Eastern Wolf Tribe and even though she hadn’t been through a fraction of what Logan went through she can’t shake it off her mind, she remembered all the blood, the bruising, the hitting it was terrible. She had nightmares of her time in Pikoro, they blended sometimes with what had happened with Gene and Zenix and the dead bodies that she’s seen throughout her reign as Lord. She was used to seeing only red in her dreams and waking up drenched in sweat and out of breath, she hid the fact that she was always thinking of the dead bodies, the blood, the stabbing it never left her mind but she never showed it. She knew that she should tell someone but she assumed that she would simply drag everyone down. In a way, she knew how guards felt when they had to hide their emotions but she tried to stuff that part of herself deep down. 

She looked down at her bag filled with items and sighed, she didn’t know what was going to come out of this trip but hopefully, it was a good one, helping Cadenza and Laurance grief over Hayden’s death. She zipped up the bag, put it on her back, and set off downstairs. She had thrown the paper bag into her recycle bin since she had put the brass knuckles in her bag in case things happened. The purple communication bracelet Garroth had given her, she had tied around her wrist.

“Oh hey Aph, I‘ve been thinking and if Katelyn ever tried to fight us I don’t think she’d be able to do it,” Belladonna said. 

Aphmau looked at the kharagosa in a confused manner “What do you mean?” 

“Well, even though that ship is like… massive, they would have to come out in a line so our guards could easily take them out unless they have bows but O’Khasis guards are known to go more into a brute force type situation and they aren’t the smartest if I’m being honest so we can take them out from as soon as they step out of the boat.” 

“And why are you thinking of battle strategies?” asked Aphmau. 

Belladonna shrugged “I’m pretty sure everyone feels off so why not just think of ways to take down the enemy.” 

“Oh I just found this out but Aphmau did you know that Belladonna came up with the idea of the guard tower?” Lucinda asked. 

“What? You did? No way.” Aphmau smiled. 

“Yep. They were talking about the possibility of war and I was like ‘guard towers would be a good thing to build at every corner of the village so we can build a gate at the front and we can be ready for water attacks’.” 

“Dang, do you just always have battle strategies running through your head?” Aphmau asked. 

“You’d be surprised at what goes through Belladonna’s head daily.” Zoey said, “One day she randomly said to me “You know that toddlers have the capacity of being murder machines but they are too stupid to realize it.”

“Wow.” Lucinda said in shock “I was not expecting that at all. I don’t think I would ever hear someone say that.” 

Aphmau laughed and raked her hands through her hair, sighing “I guess I should go now.” She stopped Malachi and Levin who were playing tag around the table and kissed their heads both. 

“Where is Mommy going?” Levin asked. 

“On a really short trip, probably only a few days. I’ll be back though I promise.’ Aphmau answered and ruffled Levin’s hair.

Levin went silent for a moment before slowly nodding “Okay! Love you!” He pecked Aphmau’s arm with a kiss. 

Aphmau laughed and hugged her boys one last time before saying bye to the girls and heading out with her backpack on and her sword on her hip. She went into her backyard and took Cookie and Jiggy since she knew that Cookie was Cadenza’s favorite and she hadn’t walked with Jiggy in a while. She knew that bringing her dogs on the trip could potentially end badly but she wanted to risk it since she loved her dogs so much. 

While walking she went by Kiki’s barn to grab three horses to make their trip to Meteli easier since they couldn’t go by water. After taking the three horses she made her way back to Cadenza’s house where Laurance was waiting on the doorstep with his chin on his hands and tapping his feet on the grass, a very adorable sight to see. 

“Laurance.” Aphmau called out “Is she ready to leave?” 

Laurance shrugged and stood up, he had a big backpack on his shoulders and took one of the horses from Aphmau “I haven’t checked. I was waiting for you.” 

“Well, I can head in and get her. Garroth doesn’t want us to use a boat so he told us to use a path that connected Meteli and Phoenix Drop? I thought they were two separate lands.” Aphmau said.

“Oh yeah, it’s called the path of trades. Meteli used to be in trade with Phoenix Drop then the Lord died and we were left empty for a few months and then you came along.” Laurance smiled “I know where it is so I can guide us.” 

“Good.” Aphmau handed him the reins of her horse to hold “Now hold my horse while I go get her.” She just told Cookie and Jiggy to sit still while she went in.   
“Will do.” The guard responded as Aphmau went into Cadenza’s house. When she went downstairs, Cadenza was zipping up her bag while sniffing and wiping tears from her eyes. Aphmau quietly went down the stairs and went behind Cadenza. 

“You okay?” she asked softly. 

Cadenza turned around while holding the bag and took a quivering breath “I don’t want to talk right now if that’s fine.” 

“That’s fine Cadenza, we’re going to be taking a pathway to Meteli and not a boat since an O’Khasis ship is on the water. We brought you a horse.” Aphmau smiled. 

“Thank you, we can go now if you want.” 

“Of course yeah, let’s go.” Cadenza and her went upstairs and out the house, Cadenza closing the door on the way out. A small smile appeared on her lips when she spotted Cookie and she went over to pet the dog. The three got on their horses with Cookie and Jiggy following side by side Aphmau’s horse as Laurance led them out of the village. 

They went through the forest and passed by Ungrth’s grave that the wyvern group had made for him, it ignited some unwanted feelings from both Aphmau and Laurance. Laurance stared silently at the grave and pausing for a moment before shaking his head and continuing on the trip. After riding through the forest for a few minutes they came across a gravel path that was uneven and built into the dirt to make it look more natural, it went as far as the eye could see so Aphmau knew that it was going to take them a while to reach Meteli which wasn’t great but she would do anything for her friends. 

They made a quick stop around noon to eat lunch and try to get more under the semi-cold air since it was around February and they just got done having winter but somehow it was still cold. After eating and taking a quick break to cuddle with the dogs they went back on their horses and continued to make their way to Meteli. 

They reached Meteli a little before eight which was a good time to see how Kenmur and Ulrich were doing and get a motel or hotel room to stay in. 

When they galloped into the swampy village everything was still, deafening, empty. Like the people of Meteli knew how terrible of a day it was and wanted to simply make it worse. 

Cookie and Jiggy started barking and running away from the group prompting Aphmau to jump off her horse and race after the dogs only to find Ulrich walking around the village doing his job as a guard. 

“Ulrich!” Aphmau exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

“Aphmau? What in the world are you doing here?” Ulrich asked as he ran his fingers through Jiggy and Cookie’s coats. 

“Cadenza got a letter from Kenmur saying that her father was… dead. I and Laurance came to be with her while she grieves.” 

“Oh.” Ulrich said sadly and straightened up “Hayden died a few days ago I’m surprised the letter got there so late. I feel incredibly sorry for Cadenza and I understand that she should be left alone to herself but Kenmur needs to see her.” 

“About what?” Laurance asked from Behind Aphmau. He was holding Aphmau’s horse’s reins and his while Cadenza held hers, looking at the ground with a numb expression. 

“Business with how the future of Meteli will be.” He turned his attention to Cadenza “Dear, would it be okay if you talked with Kenmur for a while. You can be left alone afterward.” 

Cadenza slowly nodded giving Ulrich the sign that it was okay “I’ll show you where to put your horses and then you can follow me to Kenmur’s house. By the way, it’s nice to see you Laurance and Aphmau.” Ulrich smiled softly. 

”It’s nice to see you too.” Aphmau said. 

“Same here,” Laurance answered. 

Aphmau closed the door to Kenmur’s house as Cadenza sat down in a chair across from Kenmur who had papers upon papers on his table and every surface in his house. 

“Well, aren’t you looking good, Laurance. How’s Phoenix Drop been treating you?” Kenmur asked. 

“Oh terrible, they’re all racist,” Laurance said sarcastically. 

“Hey!” Aphmau snapped, “That’s not true.” 

Kenmur chuckled “How are you Lord Aphmau? I assume that Phoenix is also racist to you?” 

Aphmau rolled her eyes “I’m good, and no. No one is racist and if they were I would kick them out.” 

Kenmur nodded “Good Lord, good Lord.” he huffed out a laugh “Well I assume that you got my letter Cadenza.” 

She said nothing. 

“Well, I just want you to know that the time that Hayden was Lord was an amazing time. He was more than nice to everyone in the village and I’m sure you would be proud of him.” He took a deep breath “Hayden’s throat was slit on the fifteenth of February while sleeping.” 

“Who was guarding him?” Laurance asked. His eyes were empty and sad. 

“Gale, the new head guard and the right-hand guard to Hayden,” Kenmur responded. 

“Dang, you guys chose Gale of all people.” Laurance scoffed “I really would’ve chosen Alexandra.” 

Kenmur smiled softly “I know right, but I digress, Cadenza since you are of legal age to take over as Lord you have a decision on your hands. But you have to choose in one week.” 

“Kenmur, chill.” Aphmau said. 

“Excuse me?” Kenmur asked. 

“Chill, her father just died, she just got the letter telling her that Hayden is gone and you're giving her a time limit to see if she wants to be Lord.” Aphmau scolded. 

“I understand that it can be stressful-” 

“It’s not just ‘stressful’ Kenmur. It’s been hours since she found out you could’ve told her I don’t know a day or two after she came back.” Aphmau said angrily. 

“Aph.” Laurance stopped her and shook his head slightly. 

“No, this stupid. Why would you think that this was a good idea? Has it ever come across to you what grief is and how different people take it differently.” Aphmau ignored Laurance’s suggestion to stop talking. 

“I’m… I’m sorry.” Kenmur looked down “I understand this is a difficult time, I should’ve put that into consideration. As a temporary Lord I won’t put the time limit, I bet the court will hate my guts but I don’t care. I want the best for you Cadenza.” 

“Do we have any clues to who did it?” Laurance asked, trying to change the subject. 

“Yes… only a shred of evidence though a um, a chicken feather was found around Hayden’s bed.” Kenmur said, “You know what that means Laurance.” 

“Castor?” Aphmau asked “How in the world would Castor kill someone? Why in the world would he kill someone?” 

Kenmur shrugged “The clues point to him, he’s always been off.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything though. You’re simply prosecuting someone who has a mental illness simply for their mental illness.” Aphmau said. 

“Are we allowed to put ourselves in the investigation?” Laurance asked, “I would like to ask Castor some questions.” 

Kenmur thought for a moment before sighing “Fine, there has been one too many incidents that lead to that man being the main culprit. The village of Meteli grows tired of this.” 

“You’ll have an answer tomorrow. Right now we need to eat and go to sleep.” Aphmau answered. 

“Very well, Ulrich can escort you to the finest hotel we have. Rest well my sweet Cadenza.” Kenmur smiled softly. 

Cadenza stood up and walked out of the house with Cookie following right behind. Ulrich led the group to one of Meteli’s hotels where they checked in and put all their stuff away. 

The group decided to go out to eat to maybe let off some stress and hangout without the worry of who killed Hayden and Hayden’s death looming over them. 

Laurance slid two plates in front of Cadenza and Aphmau and shimmed into the booth holding his plate of food, he had already changed into casual clothes instead of his new armor. 

He raked his fingers through his hair and sighed “I know I shouldn’t bring this up but, Castor would never kill anyone. He’s been through too much to ever kill someone.” 

“What happened to him?” Aphmau asked, “I always wondered why he went crazy.” 

“We’re still not sure but it was the day that Sasa died. We were running away, Sasha had just fallen into the lava when an arrow was shot and hit him straight in the head. Surprisingly the man had not died but he was getting a nasty red and black infection from the arrow that his red bandana now hides, every day the infection got grosser, and every day that man started acting more and more insane. Not fun.” Laurance explained. 

“Yeah no kidding, I feel so bad for him. I feel bad for making fun of him now.” Aphmau laughed nervously. 

“No one knows so they just think he’s crazy due to drinking. It’s fine I guess, I just don’t understand how someone like him could do that.” Laurance started eating his food. 

“He didn’t.” Aphmau stuck a fork filled with food in her mouth. 

Aphmau woke up the next morning before the sunrise when no was awake beside the dogs and she only heard the sounds of the wind moving through the trees. She got changed into brown leggings, a long purple shirt, and black running shoes. She wrapped her sheath around her body and stuck her sword in it just to be careful since she didn’t trust Meteli right now. She ran around the village for a few miles with Jiggy and Cookie by her side, ran through the woods and back, practiced her fighting skills on an old tree making her knuckles and knees hurt from out many times she hit the poor tree, practiced her sword fighting skills, ran some more, meditated, and ate breakfast. The time that she was eating breakfast was around the time everyone started waking up, first Laurance then, Cadenza.

The first thing that Cadenza did when she woke up was head downstairs without saying a word and heading down to the cafe to get some food. The first thing that Laurance did was get changed. 

“So do you want to head over to Castor’s first to ask him some questions?” Laurance asked behind the bathroom door as Aphmu ate her eggs. 

“I was thinking of Gale since he is the head guard and was watching over Hayden the night he… died.” Aphmau awkwardly said. 

“I still can’t believe he’s gone.” Laurance said as he opened the door to show him in the guard uniform Katelyn gave him “It just feels so surreal.” 

Aphmau stopped eating to go over to Laurance and rub his back “Are you okay?” She asked. 

“I don’t know really, everything kinda feels numb.” He sniffled. 

Aphmau hugged the guard tightly “We’re going to find who did this, you’re going to be able to sleep easy.” 

Laurance hugged her back and wiped his eyes “Thanks Aph, it’s so weird.” 

“You can cry, you know that right,” Aphmau reassured. 

“I know, I know. One day I’ll cry in your arms and it will be very romantic.” Laurance made a kissy face towards Aphmau. 

She rolled her eyes and finished her eyes, throwing the paper plate and plastic fork in the recyclable “Do you think we should grab Cadenza?” 

“I don’t think she’s in any mood to talk to anyone right now,” Laurance said as he grabbed his sword and shield. 

“Okay, we’ll just tell her where we’re going.”

The two nodded and went out of the hotel room, downstairs, and told Cadenza what they were doing for the day. After telling Cadenza what they were doing and leaving her with the dogs, Laurance led Aphmau over to the guard station where Aphmau met the whitest dude she’s ever met before. 

He had blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, toned muscles. When you thought of the word white you thought of this guy. His movements were fluid like he never stuttered or hesitated, he was confident, he didn’t look like he would ever kill anyone. 

“Gale!” Laurence said with his arms open in a friendly manner “How are you?” 

Gale turned around, looking Aphmau up and down and giving her a strange look before his face snapped into a smile “I’m good! Just being a head guard and all.” He had a deep southern accent, something close to Donna’s but a male. 

“Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Aphmau Shalashaska Lord of Phoenix Drop.” She stuck out her hand for Gale to shake. 

Gale gave Aphmau a slightly disgusted look “You’re the Lord of Phoenix Drop? I didn’t know they let people like you rule.” 

“What?” Aphmau asked. 

“Anyway, why are you here Laurance?” Gale ignored Aphmau. 

“We are helping with the investigation of Hayden’s murder. So, what were you doing the night that Hayden got murdered.” Laurance asked. 

Gale thought for a moment, he was in a white shirt with a black vest over it, his pants were silk and dark navy along with his boots. He had a rapier sword hanging around his waist in his black leather sheath. “I was asleep as was Hayden. I sensed a noise coming from his house and I quickly headed there, however whoever executed his assassination was faster than any guard could respond to… the- what are you doing?” Gale asked Aphmau. 

She was taking notes on a notebook that she had found with a random pen she got on a desk next to her “What? I’m taking notes since we need to remember stuff.” 

“Okay… anyway, the only thing I could pull from the culprit was a chicken feather.” Gale finished his explanation. 

“How could you let this happen?” Laurance asked, “As a guard, you are supposed to protect your Lord no matter what, it doesn’t seem like you were protecting him at all.” 

“I beg your pardon?” Gale asked. 

“You heard me,” Laurance said. 

“I sure did Savage.” Gale hissed. 

“Excuse me?” Aphmau looked up from her notes.

“You heard me, beaner.” Gale hissed again. 

“This would’ve never happened under my watch.” Laurance snapped “What is wrong with you?” 

“Nothing is wrong with me, and from what I see you resigned your position as head guard of Meteli. So to say that this wouldn’t have happened under your watch is completely irrational.” Gale said. 

“What’s irrational is how calm you’re being!” Laurance yelled. 

“I’m not going to panic or yell, that would send the people into a frenzy.” Gale responded “I have done everything I need to do with the investigation. I plan on putting the Chicken Shaman in jail.” 

“His name is Castor and that’s completely stupid.” Aphmau said, “You have no evidence besides a chicken feather and for Irene’s sake that could’ve been planted there as false evidence.” 

“Get out of my building, and if you dare let the Chicken Shaman go free so help me I will declare Phoenix Drop as an accessory to the Lord’s murder,” Gale said with his eyes wide. 

Aphmau scoffed and dragged Laurance out of the guard station, taking the notepad and pen with her. 

“This is stupid.” Laurance muttered, “This is so stupid.”

“I don’t like him, at all. Why did they choose him to be the head guard?” Aphmau asked. 

“He’s always been like this, nice and kinda on the outside but as soon as someone not white enters his vision he turns into a completely different person,” Laurance explained. 

“Was Hayden of a different race?” Aphmau asked. 

“I think he was black and Indian mix. Why?” Laurance responded. 

“Motive, what if Gale killed Hayden for being a person of color?” Aphmau said as she jotted down something in her notebook“I mean from what we just saw I don’t think he wouldn’t kill Hayden.” 

Laurance sighed while dragging his hands down his face “Can we just go visit Castor?” He laughed “I want to forget what Gale just called me.” 

“Yeah we can do that, it would be nice to see him.” Aphmau agreed. 

The two decided not to take their horses and walk their way to the Chicken Shamon’s. They walked through the woods, onto a path that was a slightly darker green than the regular grass, made their way across a broken-down bridge, and walked onto Castor’s land. As usual, there were chickens everywhere, there were so many eggs that every two steps that Aphmau took she stepped on an egg. 

They stood in front of the stairs leading to Castor’s door. 

“CAS-TOR!” Aphmau yelled. 

No answer from the man, the only noise was the loud yelling of the chickens. 

Aphmau sighed “I don’t know why I thought this would be a good idea.” 

“You love him.” Laurance elbowed Aphmau lightly. 

“I wish I didn’t.” She called and rubbed her eyes “CAS-TOR!” She yelled again. 

This time the sound of crashing and struggle erupted from the house, an angry drunk Chicken Shamon came walking out of the house. He was stumbling down the stairs and looked like he was in pain, he wore black sunglasses to hide the obvious hangover and his red bandana was no longer on his head.

“Laurence!” Castor hugged the guard “Oh, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you, looking as Laurence-y as ever!” 

“Hm, it’s good to see you too Castor I-” 

Castor cut Laurance off “Oh and if it isn’t the terrible chicken house builder I once hired.” 

“Fist, rude. Secondly, I have a name.” Aphmau said. 

“Well guess what? I don’t care! I only care if you’ve improved on your house building.” Castor said. 

“Well jokes on you, I have improved my house-building skills.” 

“Surprising,” Castor muttered. 

Aphmau laughed to herself “Anyways, we came here to ask you some questions about someone who went… missing recently.”

“Hmm.” Casor thought for a moment “I don’t think I’ve seen anything, is the missing person Cadenza? I haven’t seen that poor girl in so long I wonder if she’s turned back into a human.” 

Aphmau cringed “Cadenza is perfectly fine, she’s turned back to human. We just wanted to ask you what you’ve been doing for the past few days.”

“Oh, I’ve been making homes for my people! I-”

Aphmau looked around on the empty land “Um, where?” 

Castor gave Aphmau a death stare “Don’t interrupt me while I’m talking to you about what I’ve been doing!”

Aphmau and Laurance stifled down a laugh. 

“Okay sorry, sorry. Didn’t mean to.” Aphmau apologized. 

“Thank you, now after Sasha came in and  _ slaughtered _ my people, ruthlessly I’ve had a hard time getting my people’s population up. Especially with my lucky bandana gone!” Castor exclaimed “But I’ve been doing pretty good! Now I am just protecting my people… until they can protect themselves.” 

“What… What in the world does that mean?” Laurance asked. 

“Ooohhh, nothing. Nothing at all, so are you here to help me again?” Castor asked. 

“What!? No!” Aphmau protested. 

“Ah, good, I need more houses for my people. Thanks for asking!” Castor said, ignoring Aphmau completely. 

“No, no, that’s not what I said at all-” 

Laurance cut Aphmau off by grabbing her hands “Aph, please take the request.” Laurance whispered as he got close to Aphmau, making her face all red “I want to make sense of what Castor was doing when Hayden was murdered.” 

Aphmau looked away from Laurance’s beautiful red eyes and groaned “You’re smooth moves aren’t getting you anywhere but fine.” 

Laurance smirked and bowed down to lay a soft kiss upon Aphmau’s hand, making her face turn redder “I am forever in your debt, my love.” He huffed out a small laugh. 

Aphmau rolled her eyes “Whatever.” 

The guard turned his attention towards Castor “Am I allowed to step into your home and ask you a few questions, Castor?” 

“Sure Laurance! I haven’t done the whole human talking thing in a while so this will be nice!” Castor clapped his hands together happily “Now, terrible house builder, you will find your materials in the chest over….” His words faded into nothing when telling Aphmau where to find the chest of materials.” 

Aphmau looked around the empty land while Castor dragged Laurance into his home. “I don’t… what? There’s no… I- There’s no chest! I don’t have a chest!” Aphmau yelled as Castor shoved the guard into his home. 

“That sounds like a personal problem to me!” He yelled before closing the door on Aphmau leaving her to fend for herself.

She stomped her foot on the ground and groaned. She looked around for a while until she found a large pile of discarded materials behind the Chicken Shaman’s house along with some tools that looked worse for wear but it was the best she could use since she didn't have anything else. While struggling to build the chicken house she endured many cuts from the terrible wood and rusted nails that by the end of the project her entire hand was covered with bandages that she sneakily stole from the Chicken Shaman along with some antibiotic material to make sure the wounds wouldn’t get infected. 

It took a while for her to finish the house since she had to use multiple different pieces of wood and sometimes had to twist the wire together to make her windows since there wasn’t enough already twisted wire. She had to build the inside of the coup which was somehow worse than building the outside, the bedding was even worse since she had no hay and had to rip up grass from the ground and rip leaves off of trees that she could barely reach. 

When she brushed her, wounded hands, off and backed away a lightbulb went off in her head when she remembered who exactly she was making this chicken coup for. The last time when she had built chicken houses Castor didn’t like them because the chickens didn’t like them so decided that if the chicken’s like it Castor would like it. She carefully went up to a group of chickens with her arms wide and snatched up a whole group and put them in the house and quickly snapped the door shut. She backed away from her contraption as her stomach growled, she sighed at the thought that she had been making this stupid chicken house for so long that she might’ve missed lunch. She didn’t know what Laurance and Castor were talking about but she hoped that her hard work wasn’t for nothing and they got information about the murder. 

“CAS-TOR!” Aphmau called out “I built the chicken house!” 

Castor and Laurance came out of the house smelling of alcohol, which Aphmau didn’t mind but she was a little disappointed that Laurance was drinking on the job. 

Castor stood in front of the chicken house with a blank expression “Oh. My. God!” He yelled. 

“I know, it’s amazing.” Aphmau flattered herself, making Laurance nudge her.

“Have you built a prison for CHICKENS!?” Castor yelled at Aphmau. “What is wrong with you? Oh Keithburt, why are you in this terrible house of a prison?” 

Aphmau gritted her teeth “Actually, your chickens are in there so that means that like the house. Because they are in there.” 

“Oh right of course…. Where in your black haired mind are prisons a  _ complement _ !?” Castor screamed. 

“It’s very cozy and has a lot of rooms.” Aphmau knew this was a lie but she just wanted to get this whole ordeal over with.

“Oh yes, and the big chickens are suffocating the smaller ones because they want to,” Castor said sarcastically. “You, young lady, are no chicken house builder so once again to show you how to build a chicken house.” 

Aphmau sighed while Laurance stifled back a laugh. Laurance leaned over to Aphmau “Is this what you had to deal with when you first came to Meteli?” He asked.

Aphmau nodded “I never thought I would have to deal with it again.” 

Castor was now carrying an assortment of items, including fireworks and dynamite. The man started building a very dangerous chicken house, basically copying off Aphmau but with fewer nails and more jabbing wood pieces into each other, he placed the pieces of dynamite with the strings facing outwards and he placed the fireworks jammed into the wood pieces just high enough for the strings to be exposed. 

Aphmau nudged Laurance “Do you have a lighter?” She whispered. 

Laurance dug in his pocket till he took out steel lighter and handed it to Aphmau “What are you going to do?” He asked. 

“You’ll see,” Aphmau said as she moved closer to the house the Chicken Shaman was building. 

“Aphmau don’t.” Laurance whispered while laughing “It’s not worth it.” 

“Shush!” She whisper-yelled and flipped the lighter open, the flame bright and small but held lots of power. 

“This is a very cool house,” Aphmau said as she moved the lighter closer to the fireworks and dynamite, she lit the explosives on fire and ran away as quickly as she could with Laurance following in suit.

“Thank you… what… what’s that sound? OH NO!” Castor ran to duck and cover but he wasn’t fast enough for the chickens. 

The fireworks went off and exploded the sky with colors of red and purple while the dynamite exploded the ground with colors of orange and yellow. Bits of wood and wire flew all over the place along with some body parts of the chickens around the house, it was almost beautiful, who knew the art of destruction was so pretty. She wanted to feel bad for doing that to Castor but she felt it was justified after the hell that he had put her through with building stupid chicken houses, turning Cadenza into a chicken, and him being the reason Laurance died and came back as a Shadow Knight. 

Castor gasped loudly as he stared upon the massacre of his chicken people “Why did I have to build with explosives!?” He cried. 

Aphmau and Laurance stifled a laugh to try and not hurt Castor’s feelings. 

“God, you are a terrible person,” Laurance whispered to Aphmau. 

“You’re my accomplice, so you’re going to court with me.” Aphmau joked. 

Laurance rolled his eyes “As I’d snitch.” 

Aphmau snickered and the duo went over to the grieving Castor. “Well,” Aphmau said “that doesn’t look like a very good chicken house. My house on the other hand is still intact and is keeping all the chicken’s safe.” 

“Wow.” Laurance mouthed. 

Castor sniffled and looked as if nothing had happened. “I guess, but you’re going to thank me one day for teaching you how to build houses.” 

“Of course Castor, you are so kind and humble for teaching me the ways of the Chicken Shaman. Thank you.” Aphmau said as she clasped her hands together. 

Castor smiled brightly, his teeth a spectacle of something that even children would be afraid of, but it was sweet “You are welcome, chicken house builder. Now I must be on my way making potions and whatnot. Have a nice day and Laurance… keep being Laurance.” 

Laurance nodded “Thank you, Castor, I will continue being Laurance.” 

Castor nodded and headed back inside his house with a hoard of chickens following behind. 

Aphmau sighed and turned to Laurance “Please tell me you got any information from that man.” 

“It couldn’t have been Castor, I don’t care what Gale or Kenmur say, it's not him. He’s been working on potions, spells, and all witchcraft things that I know would take a long time. There’s no way in that time that he left his house to kill Hayden.” Laurance explained.

“Well, that’s amazing!” Aphmau exclaimed, “I knew he didn’t have anything to do with it, god why are Kenmur and Gale so dense?” 

Laurance shrugged his shoulders “I don’t know, but now we have evidence to support Castor’s innocence. Do you think someone is trying to frame Castor?” 

“Of course, I mean he’s vulnerable people can use him as bait.” Aphmau said, “God, not to sound rude but Meteli has gotten messed up since you left.” 

“Yeah, I mean me and Cadenza were the only ones that cared for Castor, we left, and Castor is now being framed for murder. I, a person of color, left my position as a head guard and now the most racist bitch is the head guard. I mean Hayden, a person of color, is now dead since the two most ethnic people left.” Laurance said in anger “It’s screwed.”

“Has Meteli always been like this?” She asked. 

“I mean, Meteli is a well known white person village so yeah but they hid it since I and Cadenza were in a high position of power. Now we’re gone and they can be who they are.” Laurance said. 

“God, hopefully when we find how killed Hayden we can always tell Meteli to get it’s life straight.” Aphmau laughed. 

Laurance rolled his eyes and smiled “Well, besides that I thought we could catch something to eat? All Castor gave me was alcohol and no food.” 

“Yeah, yeah we can do that.” 

“Good.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I offended you by saying Hayden was a black and Indian "mix" please tell me and educate me on how I can change the wording <3 Love you guys lots!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooooooo! oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm getting into the 90s episodes!!! and if you guys know what happens during the 90s episode OOOO BOY! I'm going to make every Garroth stan CRY I'm going to make everyONE cry! THERE WILL BE TEARS ALL THE TEARS! I will end you ( but I also love you guys so much <3 <3 <3

Aphmau and Laurance were finishing up their lunch while Aphmau showed Laurance the gift that Nicole had gotten her. 

“I still find it funny she gave you spiked brass knuckles.” Laurance wiped his mouth with a napkin “Like what kind of gift is that.”

Aphmau laughed and slipped the brass knuckles on, snapping the wrist band together “I have no idea but they look pretty.” 

The diner door rang and Aphmau looked up from the table to see who walked through the door. Ulrich was standing at the entrance with his eyebrows furrowed and a frown on his lips. He stormed over to Laurance and Aphmau's table and picked Laurance up by his collar. 

“You said Castor was innocent!” He yelled, “You said he was innocent and now Cadenza is gone and a Castor’s bandana was found at the scene.” He let Laurance fall. 

“Ulrich, what in the world are you talking about? Castor lost his bandana.” Aphmau yelled back.

“Then why is it in Cadenza’s room and she’s  _ MISSING!? _ ” Ulrich screamed. 

“Calm down!” Laurance yelled “My Irene, calm down Ulrich! When did Cadenza go missing?”

“About thirty minutes ago,” Ulrich answered. People were beginning to crowd around the trio.

“We were just at Castor’s thirty minutes ago.” Laurance elaborated “We would’ve seen him leave the area.” 

“Well, I guess your eyes need fixing. I’m arresting Castor.” Ulrich deadpanned. 

“What!? No, you can’t!” Aphmau yelled, “He didn’t do anything!” She grabbed onto his arm. 

“Yes. He. Did.” Ulrich flung Aphmau away and stormed away from the duo, with Laurance helping Aphmau regaining her balance and the two running after the guard. When Ulrich spotted them running after him he bolted away in the direction that Aphmau and Laurance had just come back from. She didn’t know why Ulrich and everyone else of Meteli was so ready to arrest Castor, it didn’t make any sense. Yeah, the dude was insane and talked to his chickens on a weird basis but that didn’t make him a bad dude. She hoped that if Cadenza had to be the Lord, she hoped that she would change their mindset because Aphmau knew that wanting justice for Hayden’s death wasn’t why everyone wanted Castor arrested. 

They ran into the forest and down the dark green pathway that seemed to melt into the ground, Ulrich was still in front of them, so close yet so far. Every time Aphmau reached her arm out he got farther away like some mind game was being played with her. 

When they reached Castor’s home Aphmau was in the position to tackle Ulrich but he punched her in the face with his arm making her fly backward and slam against the grassy floor, the softness of the dirt cushioned her fall. 

Castor came out of his house to figure out what all the noise was and was greeted with Laurance climbing on top of Ulrich while trying to bring him down to the group for punching his Lord. Ulrich threw Laurance off of him and stormed over to Castor who met him at the end of the staircase with his hoard of chickens. 

“Well, what is the meaning of this Ulrich?” Castor asked while he rubbed his temples. 

“Castor, by the village of Meteli, I hereby place you under arrest for the kidnapping of Cadenza Zvahl and the murder of Hayden Bobal, Lord of Meteli,” Ulrich said loudly. 

“What!?” Castor said in shock “What do you mean?” 

“You know what I mean Castor.” Ulrich deadpanned. 

Castor’s eyes seemed to feel normal as tears started brimming in his eyes, his way of words changed and he no longer seemed like the crazy guy on the outskirts of town “I would never hurt Cadenza in any way, shape, or form. She’s like a daughter to me and I would especially never hurt her father. I don’t know what you think of me but this is not it!” 

Ulrich rolled his eyes and took out a long piece of rope and turned Castor around so Ulrich was facing the Chicken Shaman's back, he began tying the piece of rope around Castor’s wrist.

“Ulrich you can’t do this! You know this isn’t the man who killed the Lord.” Aphmau said angrily as she stood behind him rubbing her cheek where she had hit him while Laurance stood beside her, ready to arm his sword.

“Can I at least know how I am the culprit of this kidnapping and murder?” Castor asked as Ulrich tightened the rope on his wrist. 

“We found your bandana in Cadenza’s room and a feather in Hayden’s bed,” Ulrich said.

“What? I lost my bandana a few days ago while I was taking my annual bathing shower.” Castor was brought down from his staircase and grabbed by the shoulder as Ulrich led him away. 

Laurance gasped and gripped onto Aphmau’s arm “Castor! Where do you take your annual baths?” he asked as the man got farther and farther away. 

“Down by the river!” Castor yelled before Ulrich kneed him knee pit making his legs buckle, the guard muttered something into the Chicken Shaman’s ear making him shut up. 

Aphmau turned her attention to Laurance “So we just head over to the river? I mean someone must’ve taken it and planted it at the scene but that doesn’t mean part of it couldn’t still be there.” She asked as she turned her head to see a river a few feet away from them going in two different directions “Huh.” 

“Yes, we should do it quickly before Gale decides that Castor needs to be executed.” Laurance looked over at the river and sighed “We’re splitting up I guess.” 

Aphmau looked back at where she last saw Castor and Ulrich, they were already long gone, she sighed, she knew that Castor did not deserve any of this and she wanted to find a way to get him justice even if that meant potentially getting in danger. “Screw it, we need to split up. I can to my left.” She suggested. 

Laurance nodded in agreement “Yeah, that’s fine. Can you fight?” 

Aphmau huffed “That’s a stupid question to ask you know.” 

The guard tapped Aphmau’s arm “Just messing with you. Be safe please.” 

“You too, I don’t want to see your bleeding body coming down the river.” Aphmau laughed. 

Laurance rolled his eyes and the two split up in different directions. Aphmau explored the rough terrain of the forest on the edge of the river, she climbed up hills to see better and to see if she could find anything that reminded her of Castor. Leaves and bushes brushed against her body as she squeezed past narrow spaces, her shoes got wet as she walked closer to the river and the water on the edge seeped into her shoes making everything a little less comfortable. She followed in the direction of the stream, deep down inside of her she knew that she was going the right way but she was always ready for her name to be called and her having to run back to Laurance when he found Castor’s actual red bandana. She didn’t even know how his bandana got in Cadenza’s room in the first place, she didn’t even know how Cadenza got kidnapped without Aphmau and Laurance finding out immediately. If she was in Kenmur or Ulrich’s shoes she would know that two pieces of evidence don’t mean that castor is the culprit she wondered if Belladonna had any idea about crime-solving, maybe she would be able to convince them. She wondered if Gale also had a play in this, he did say that he was going to put Castor in jail no matter what so maybe along with his racism he was also ableist, amazing. She didn’t know she could hate someone so much that wasn’t Zane. 

As she went further along the river the smell of alcohol became more noticeable, this sparked Aphmau’s interest. She knew that half the time that she talked to Castor he was off his rockers drunk so the stench of alcohol must mean that he was in that area and if he was in that area something of his red bandana must be there. She hoped her feet and sprinted towards the putrid smell, she didn’t know how people like alcohol, she had tried it once and started gagging. The wind ran through her hair, cooling her scalp as her thick black hair flowed in the wind, she looked like a damsel in distress running away from the villain. She slid to a stop as she spotted a hammock between two trees with empty glasses with booze and wine next to it. Under the hammock was a red splotch of color, she didn’t know what it was bright red. She walked leisurely over to the hammock and bent down to pick up the red splotch of color to find that it was fabric, ripped fabric nonetheless. 

The piece of fabric smelled like Mahogany, she turned her head to see Mahogany trees across the river. She sighed and stuffed the fabric into one of the pockets on her pants “Why is it always me.” She whispered to herself and started making her way to the Mahogany forest in front of her. She crossed the river by simply jumping over it, only getting the tiniest bit of her shoe wet, she brushed herself off and continued into the forest where she decided to say ‘screw it’ and started yelling for Cadenza. Who knew maybe Cadenza was in this forest somewhere not because she was kidnapped but because she wanted to run away. 

As she passed by a tree the frustration of not finding anything that could help Castor in his case rushed over her and she kicked the trunk of a tree next to her which, instead of sounding filled and thick it sounded thin and hollow. She raised her eyebrow at the tree and instead of kicking it she went over and knocked on it like a door, it sounded like a door. She gasped and ran her hands all along the tree trunk trying to find something that would open this secret door, it wasn’t until she found an irregular bump in the wood that the door was able to open. 

She looked down that whole that the secret door showed, it went down into a cave system similar to the one that Nicole stayed in when Aphmau had to escape Bright Port. The hole down to the cave got warmer as she made her way down and the sound of fire crackling got louder. The bad thoughts were circling her head and everything just felt terrible. 

_ Shadow Knight. _ She thought. Every time she had a feeling of dread and her stomach decided to drop to the floor, it was always shadow knights. 

She took a deep breath, readied her fist, and slowly made her way down the cave system. The longer she was in the cave the deeper her stomach fell and the faster her heartbeat.

Then the yelling came, frustrated and angry yelling, Aphmau could feel all her hate gravitate towards the yelling. She rounded a corner and gasped, Cadenza was on an altar similar to the ones Burt and Luke were on, in Pikoro and there was a woman covered in blood with long unkempt black hair above Cadenza with a dagger in her hand. 

The woman was screaming at Cadenza in frustration “I DIDN’T WANT TO DO THIS! I WANTED TO BE A GOOD GUARD.” She yelled “but I am not… NOT! GOING TO KILL MYSELF TO PROTECT YOUR FATHER, FUCK THAT SHIT!” She brought the dagger above her head ready to bring it down on Cadenza. 

Aphmau gasped and the first thing she thought to herself was to throw. She felt an energy surge through her right hand and like lightning, she threw her hand like there was a baseball in her hand at the woman. In mid-air that power she had thrown shapeshifted into a spear and went straight through the woman’s head leaving a perfect hole in the middle. 

The dagger fell to the ground as the woman dropped to her knees, blood and brains poured out of the hole in her head. Her skull banged against the concrete and Aphmau heard a loud  _ CRACK! _ She winced at the woman but realized what she was here to do and ran over to Cadenza, jumping over the woman. 

“Cadenza! Cadenza!” Aphmau yelled while shaking the woman awake. 

Cadenza squirmed under Aphmau’s grip and her eyes shot open as she jolted upwards, her breathing was heavy and she looked as white as a sheet “Aphmau? Aphmau!” Cadenza hugged her friend “Oh Aphmau, daddy… he’s… he’s in the wall.” Cadenza weakly pointed to a wall on the far left of the cave, Aphmau turned, on that side of the wall there was an area that was different from the rest of the wall, more cracks, more clean looking.

Aphmau pushed Cadenza’s coily hair behind her ear and put her hands on the side of the woman’s face, the fire made Cadenza’s face glow showing the beauty of her dark skin “We were worried sick, what happened?” She asked. 

“Glenda she… she took me, she wanted to sacrifice me. Can you please just get my daddy.” Tears start brimming along with Cadenza’s eyes. 

Aphmau nodded and hugged Cadenza tightly before running to the strange area in the far right left wall. With all her strength she kicked down the cracked stone, it crumbled down into a dark lit room with a strange lump against the side of a wall. 

Aphmau walked into the room and gasped loudly as she saw the decaying body of Hayden Bobal with his throat slit. Aphmau tripped backward, a strange purple light coming from her feet, zooming through the floor and surrounding Hayden. The Lord’s body started becoming more lively and the wound in the middle of his throat was closing up, soon it simply looked like he was sleeping against the stone wall. 

Aphmau pushed herself up, ignoring the harsh pain in her back from falling on the rocks, she stared at the strange scene as Hayden’s chest started moving up and down a sign that he was breathing. 

The man jolted awake with a large gasp, clutching his chest like he might have a heart attack. Aphmau rushed over to the man and helped him get up. 

“Where am I?” He asked. 

“You’re in a cave system,” Aphmau answered as she helped the man collect himself. 

“What… what happened to me?” He asked.

Aphmau caught herself, she didn’t want to say that he was dead and she just brought him back to life but she also didn’t want to leave him in the dark “You uh… Shadow Knight stuff, bad things with Shadow Knights.” Aphmau left it at that. She brought the man out of the dark room and over to Cadenza where they hugged tightly and cried in each other's arms. 

Aphmau looked next to the altar and picked up the fallen dagger, she inspected it, the metal part was wavy with dried blood on the side, presumably from Hayden’s death. She looked closely at the handle as she read the initials “Gale W.” Her teeth grinded, she knew that Gale had something to do with Hayden’s death and now she was 100% positive Gale killed him because she just got the most damning evidence in the history of evidence. 

A tap on Aphmau’s shoulder prompted her to turn around, Cadenza and Hayden were standing behind Aphmau ready to leave and head back to Meteli. Aphmau nodded and started leading them out of the cave, holding onto the dagger while they told their stories. 

Hayden told Aphmau fragments of what had happened to him since he didn’t remember all of it, all he knew was that he was sleeping one night when he heard a crash from the other side of his bedroom. That’s when he sat up to see what happened when he felt cold metal against his throat being held by a cloaked figure but he remembered the color of the culprit's hair, blonde. Cadenza’s story was more in detail, she had been staying in her room all day since she didn’t want to be bothered by anyone when Glenda, Hayden’s old guard, came into the room acting all sympathetic towards Cadenza and what had happened. That’s when Glenda choked Cadenza out and, from what she knows, jumped out the window with the black woman on her shoulder. When Cadenza woke up she was in a paralysis state where she knew what was going on but she couldn’t move her body, she could feel the bad energy coming from Glenda and knew instantly that she was a Shadow Knight, she could also feel her father’s soul near her so that’s how she knew that her father was in the wall. 

Glenda must’ve become a Shadow Knight after or maybe even during her guardianship with Hayden, it reminded her of Zenix. Zenix had been hiding his true identity from Garroth and even might’ve helped with the murder of Malik, which by now was very confusing as she had heard stories that Zenix killed the Lords or that strange man in green and brown had also somehow helped, she had no idea how Malik died at this point. Aphmau knew that in some cases if you weren’t a magicks user you had to use a sacrifice to open a portal to hell so maybe that was what Glenda was doing with Cadenza or Hayden, Aphmau hadn’t seen a portal to hell so maybe Glenda was just trying to kill the Lord and the Lord’s daughter. 

Laurance was waiting at Castor’s house when Aphmau, Cadenza, and Hayden saw him. Cadenza squealed and ran over to her brother to hug him tightly, Hayden walked over and hugged his technical son. 

“God, what happened? Where were you two?” The guard asked. 

“They were in a cave, also I need to show you this,” Aphmau said as she went over to the group and showed Laurance the dagger that was used to potentially murder Hayden. 

Laurance carefully took it into his hands and stared at the name on the dagger “God, I knew it was him. We need to go now if we don’t want to see Castor’s dying body in the middle of the village.” 

“What!?” Cadenza said in shock “What are you guys talking about?” 

“Castor was being framed for the murder of Lord Hayden and the kidnapping of you. Everything thinks it’s Castor and I’m pretty sure they are trying to murder him right now.” Laurance explained. 

“Well then let’s go, I need to get my legs moving after being passed out for so long,” Hayden said.

Laurance and Aphmau took that as a sign to bolt towards the village with Cadenza and Hayden right behind them. They jumped over bushes, ducked under trees, and slid past animals in their way. 

When they got to the village there was a huge guillotine in the middle of the village, Castor’s head was in the restraints as tears streamed down his face, Gale and Ulrich stood on either side of the guillotine, Gale was more than happy to let that rope go and let Castor’s head roll to the floor. 

Aphmau pushed herself straight as she and Laurance halted to a stop. “HEY!” Laurance yelled, getting everyone’s attention as Hayden and Cadenza came right behind them, shocking everyone and making both Ulrich and Gale’s faces turn red.

“Gale Weathers, god what a white RACIST ABLEIST name!” Laurance yelled and showed the public the dagger pointing to the name on the handle “My lovely Lord here found this dagger with the blood of Hayden Bobal Lord of Meteli.” 

Everyone gasped and turned their attention towards Gale who had the fires of hell in his eyes “You don’t know what you're talking about!” He hissed.

“Oh, I think he does!” Aphmau yelled, “Because guess what gale?” She asked she didn’t let him answer “We charge you with being a redneck White bread, chicken shit motherfucker! Castor wasn’t the one who kidnapped Cadenza either, it was Gale Hayden’s ex guard!” 

Gale looked like he was about to explode “You know what! People like you aren’t supposed to exist! People like Castor aren’t supposed to exist! You are a savage! A disgusting race of humans and you can’t stop me because so help me Shad I will kill every disabled person if it means that the superior race gets to live!” Gale let go of the rope. Everything thing seemed to happen in slow motion, the blade started falling towards Castor’s neck, Gale started running away, Aphmau and Laurance realized what was going on and began heading towards the guillotine and ready to try and stop Castor’s unjustified death when a leg kicked Gale down from the wooden stage and to the concrete floor and a hand grabbed the rising rope. 

Ulrich stood in front of the ground, heavy breathing, and the thought of regret in his eyes. Laurance put his knee on Gale's chest as his face pressed against the rough concrete floor. 

“I’m so sorry.” Ulrich said to Aphmau and Laurance “I’m so sorry, I was blinded by the law. I’m told to do something and I do it.” His voice cracked, it was like he was about to cry.

Aphmau looked up at Ulrich “I’m not sure I’m the person you should be apologizing to.” 

Ulrich turned his head towards Castor and unlocked the restraint while still holding onto the rope. Castor sat up away from the guillotine letting Ulrich let go of the rope and letting the blade drop. The guard helped the Chicken Shaman up and averted his eyes. “Castor I… I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have thought you were the culprit when we only had a few pieces of evidence. I’m sorry.” 

Castor slapped his hand on Ulrich’s shoulder “Apology accepted! Just get me a jug of booze, my bandana, and money!” 

Ulrich took a deep breath “God why did I ever think it was you. You are so stupid.” Ulrich motioned his hand to follow him and led the Chicken Shaman to get what he wanted. 

A guard came over to Laurance and Aphmau and picked Gale up. “He’s going to be in jail for a very  _ very _ long time.” 

Aphmau nodded “Thank you so much.” 

“No problem Lord Aphmau.” The guard walked away with a grumbling Gale by his side. 

A tap on Aphmau's shoulder made her turn around, Hayden was standing there with a smile on his face “Lady Aphmau, thank you so much for rescuing me and my daughter. And thank you Laurance for also trying your hardest to make sure that Castor wouldn’t be executed.” 

“No problem Lord Hayden.” Laurance bowed his head in respect. 

“I’m not sure if this is the right time to ask but… would Meteli like to join the Phoenix Alliance?” Aphmau asked Hayden. 

“The Phoenix Alliance?” Hayden repeated, “Are you the leader of this Alliance.” 

“There is no official leader in this Alliance, It’s all a collective group types thing,” Aphmau answered. 

“Ah, are you intending to protect those who are in this alliance?” Hayden asked.

“Only when needed, we are a family,” Aphmau said with a smile. 

Hayden thought for a moment before a smile spread across his face “Consider Meteli a part of the Phoenix Alliance then! Now if you don’t mind I would like to spend some alone time with my daughter, have a nice rest of the day, and seriously… thank you so much.” 

“Of course.” Aphmau said, “And by the way Cadenza I don’t expect you to come back to Phoenix Drop with us tomorrow so do you know where that surprise you wanted to give me.” 

“Oh my, Irene!” Cadenza gasped “I completely forgot about that, I’m so sorry. The surprise I made for you is in a chest downstairs where my sewing stuff is.” 

Aphmau nodded “Okay, thanks Cadenza. Have a nice day.” 

Cadenza giggled as she walked away with her father “Have a good day Aph!” She waved goodbye. 

Aphmau and Laurance waved goodbye at the daughter and father as they made their way to Hayden’s house to have some time as father and daughter.

Laurance nudged Aphmau to get her attention “Do you think that when we get back to Phoenix Drop we should probably protect Cadenza?” He asked. 

Aphmau tilted her head in confusion “Why would we need to do that?” 

“Because from what Cadenza told me while we were running Glenda tried to use her as a sacrifice. Most portals to hell when using sacrifices need very special people, usual people with powers concerning the dead. Like a medium.” Laurance explained.

“Do you think that Glenda will try and go after Cadenza again?” Aphmau asked, “If so then yes we should protect Cadenza once she gets back to Phoenix Drop.” 

Laurance nodded “If Glenda tells the other Shadow Knights then more people than just Glenda would want to go after Cadenza.” 

“We also shouldn’t tell anyone of Cadenza’s powers, I’m not trying to say anyone could be a spy but like that old woman back in Pikoro. She was forced to help O’Khasis, maybe there is a Shadow Knight in our village and they are forced to tell information.” Aphmau advised. 

“Good idea, so we don’t tell anyone. Not even Garroth or Dante?” The guard asked. 

“Not even them if we want to keep Cadenza safe,” Aphmau answered, making eye contact with Laurance to show him that she was serious. 

“Okay.” Laurance yawned “We should get dinner and head to bed, do you want to head out in the morning?” 

“Gods, I swear it’s been only like a few minutes.” Aphmau laughed. 

“Hey, it was like a couple of hours for us to look for Castor’s bandana which I’m still mad that you got there first. I would’ve been labeled a hero.” Laurance flexed his muscles. 

Aphmau pushed past him while laughing “Oh like you aren’t already my hero.” She fluttered her eyelashes as Laurance joined her on a walk to a restaurant. 

Laurance rolled his eyes and lightly pushed Aphmau’s arm prompting her to start laughing loudly.

The next morning Aphmau and Laurance woke up early so they could get to Phoenix Drop possible before noon if they were fast enough. They packed up their things and got the dogs ready for their trip. 

Aphmau dropped off Cadenza’s items while Laurance got the horses ready for the trip. When she went over to the stables she was greeted with a smiling Laurance who was holding a leather pouch. Aphmau asked what it was and an ecstatic Laurance told her that Hayden had gifted him and Aphmau over $2,000 worth in jewels. Aphmau and Laurance immediately started theorizing on what Phoenix Drop could do with this type of money but they decided to push that back and start getting on with their journey. They hopped on their horses and started riding away, with Jiggy and Puma right behind jogging along. 

As they were approaching the village of Phoenix Drop Laurance stopped his horse. The only reason Aphmau noticed was that she was ranting to him about how stupid Castor was when she no longer heard the hooves of Laurance’s horse walking against the dirt so she turned around to see what was up. She went over to Laurance and his horse “Hey, what’s up.” 

“I don’t know how to say this and I know it’s a bad time to say this now because we’re so close to Phoenix Drop but… we’re alone.” Laurance looked up at Aphmau with nervous eyes “I feel like I should tell you this while we’re alone.” 

Aphmau tilted her head in confusion “What’s up?” She asked.

Laurance took a deep breath and scooted over to Aphmau with his horse, taking her hand into his “I love you Aphmau, I’m sure you know what already. Not a day goes by that I don’t want you to know how I feel about you.” He placed his other hand on the side of her face.

Aphmau held onto Laurance’s hand on her face, she could feel her throat tightening up “Laurance… I love you too, so much I just… I just don’t know if I love you as a friend, a guard, or… or a lover.” Her eyes were glossy “I want to say I love you so much but… I can’t. I don’t know why.” 

His eyes were getting glossy as well “I’m in no rush my love, I understand how difficult it is to realize you’ve fallen in love with someone, I’ve been through it before. I just wanted to remind you since after what you told me of Glenda I remember I am too a Shadow Knight, I remember that you were the light in my deep darkness.” Laurance smiled softly and rubbed Aphmau’s cheek with his thumb. 

“Gods… you’re gonna make me start crying.” She laughed “I’m glad I could help you in some way during that time.” 

“Even if you don’t end up with me… if I lose you to someone else, please don’t leave me-” 

“I would never.” Aphmau abruptly said “I would never leave you, you will be by my side till the end of times. You are the Xavier to my Irene, even if I can’t love you.” She reassured the guard. 

“Thank you…” He hugged Aphmau tightly. 

She returned the hug and let her head rest on the guard’s shoulder, she did love Laurance but she didn’t know what that meant to her exactly. All she knew is that deep down inside of her she had strong feelings for Laurance, she knew that in her heart that she was missing someone or something and she didn’t know if that was Laurance or something else. She would never want Laurance to not be with her and she was glad that no matter what, no matter what he did, no matter what happened Laurance was always going to be by her side. She didn’t know him as long as someone like Garroth but he still meant so much to her. 

They pulled back and she wiped the tears brimming on Laurance’s eyes, she smiled at him and they both collected themselves before getting moving again and finishing the trip in silence. As they approached the entrance of Phoenix Drop Aphmau spotted the young guard Brian, she raised her eyebrow at the guard who was sitting down on the dirt running his finger through his dog’s fur. 

Brian looked up from his dog and his eyes went wide, he jolted up and started waving his hand to make Aphmau come closer to him “Lady Aphmau! We’re having a small party in the park because Lucinda cured Alexis!” 

“What!?” Aphmau and Laurance screamed in shock and jumped off their horses.

“Yes! I can take your horses while you guys run over there.” Brian said, taking the reins of both the horses. 

“No, Brian you don’t have to do that,” Laurance said. 

“No seriously it’s fine, I’ve already hung out with Alexis and it’s not going to take long. Just  _ go _ .” Brian demanded.

Aphmau looked between Laurance and Brian, both had a glow on their face with a huge smile, she sighed and let go of the reins attached to her horse. “Let’s go see Alexis.” She squealed and hopped on her feet, sprinting off to the park with Laurance right behind her and the dogs by her side. 

As they ran her dogs would slow down as they realized that they were going too fast and wanted to stay in line with Aphmau, she found it sweet that even though she couldn’t bring her dogs everywhere with her they still loved her no matter what. She felt bad about taking Cookie with her and not leaving her with Cadenza but she had totally forgotten and she just wanted to get home, if Cadenza ever sent her a letter she would gladly take the trip to Meteli again just to bring her Cookie. 

Aphmau halted to a stop at the entrance of the small park, Laurance knocking into her slightly making her lose her balance before she pushed herself back up when the glowing little girl named Alexis came into her view. The two softly gasped and walked into the park, Cookie and Jiggy running over to Levin and Malachi who were playing with Kyle while Alexis was playing with her parents near the kids. 

The park was filled with trees and greenery, everything was surrounded by the color green. Vines hung from tree to tree and there were small flowers along the borders of the trees, making everything even more beautiful. Lights hung from all around the inside giving the area a nice cozy feel to it, the park benches added a little to the cozy feeling with the benches being white with peach cushions tied to the bottom and vines wrapped around the legs. It was less of a party and more of a get together with Zoey, Belladonna, Kitten, Dale, Molly, Lucinda, Emma, and Garroth being the only ones there but there was food. 

Aphmau slowly moved closer to Alexis till she noticed the woman and ran towards her, hugging onto her leg. Aphmau hugged the little girl tightly and crouched down to get to her level, she cupped her face into her hand and smiled softly “Oh, you’re such a beautiful little girl.” 

Alexis giggled as she looked up at her parents. “It’s a miracle really, Lady Irene heard our prayers and brought Lucinda to us,” Molly said. 

“For once in my life, I was praying to Irene,” Dale confessed. 

Two weights pressed into Aphmau making her almost topple over but she quickly stuck her hand on the ground making her balances again. She turned her head to the side, Malachi and Levin were pressed against Aphmau with their arms wrapped around her. 

Aphmau let her hands fall off Alexis and wrapped them around the boys, hugging them tightly “How are you guys?” She asked, “You weren’t missing me too much were you?” 

“No, but I still missed you,” Malachi said as he lifted his head to look at his mother. 

“I miss you too much!” Levin said as he pressed his head against Aphmau’s torso. 

Aphmau laughed and hugged the boys tighter before they pulled away and gave Aphmau kisses on the cheek before going back to play with Kyle and Alexis. 

Aphmau stood up and looked behind her to see Garroth and Laurance talking about the trip with Lucinda telling them what she had to do to cure Alexis. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Kitten with a big smile standing behind her. 

“So… how was the trip?” Kitten asked pulling Aphmau over to the other two girls, Belladonna scar looked different like it had changed somehow. 

Aphmau sighed “People died, then came back to life, two people almost died, and… racism and ableism infest the streets of Meteli.” 

The trio cringed and looked awkwardly at Aphmau as Belladonna said “Wow, so who died?” 

Zoey giggled “So we’re just going to ignore that?” She asked. 

Aphmau laughed “I don’t think we can ignore it but to answer Belladonna’s question Hayden died and so did his guard Glenda, both of them came back though.” 

“How in the world did they come back?” Kitten asked. 

“Well we don’t know when Glenda died but she’s a Shadow Knight now and…. I think… I think I revived Hayden.” She whispered the last part. 

Belladonna choked on her drink, Kitten spit it out, they both had very wide eyes in shock and were looking between Aphmau and each other. “Uuhh, well that’s new,” Belladonna said as Kitten immediately began whispering into Belladonna’s ear so quickly Aphmau couldn’t even try and hear it. 

“How do you know it was you though?” Zoey asked, “Maybe he was already alive.” 

“Zoey he’s… he’s throat was slit and he was decaying. As soon as I stepped into the room he was in his body like slowly started getting life back into it again.” Aphmau lowered her voice so no one else could hear. 

“Oh…” Zoey said, “Well, that’s… huh.” Zoey looked shocked and sipped her drink. 

“Is this a new thing?” Belladonna asked, “Or have you always had powers like this?” 

Aphmau shrugged “I mean I’ve never been able to bring people back to life, it took a lot out of me.” 

“It did? You look fine.” Kitten said. 

“This happened yesterday.” Aphmau began “I’m sure I slept through like a thousand fireworks last night.” She joked. 

“Dang.” Kitten said, “Do you have magicks?” She asked.

Aphmau softly nodded “I don’t like talking about them though… it feels… it feels strange.” She explained, “I don’t know why though.” 

“Hm, well let’s change the subject.” Belladonna said, “How do you like the gate?” She asked. 

“Hm?” Aphmau asked. 

“Your kidding right? The gate that we’ve been building since five months ago?” Belladonna asked. “Along with the bridge that goes over the uneven land and leads into the land.” 

Aphmau covered her mouth with her hand “You’re joking?” She laughed “You’re joking.” 

“Oh my, Irene you are so oblivious.” Belladonna laughed “Oh my Irene.” 

“Wait, show me. Show me what you’ve guys been building for five months.” Aphmau’s eyes were wide “How in the world could I have missed that.” She giggled. 

Belladonna took her hand and brought her out to the pathways, and took her to the top middle of the area that they were just in. In front of Aphmau was a concrete bridge with wooden accents that went from the beginning of the gravel pathway and to the entrance of the village, the base of the bridge was all concrete with the sides and being dark wood with lampposts on the sides, there was no light in them since it was noon. In the middle of the path was a straight line of dark wood that accented the bridge. There was a tall roof overhead that protected the people from rain or anything that might come from the sky, this roof had leaves and vines hanging from it and inside of the entire roof being concrete, it was dark wood with the ends being stone. Belladonna took Aphmau through the bridge, Zoey and Kitten were behind them talking about something, Aphmau didn't bother listening. As they reached the end of the bridge Aphmau saw the beginnings of a wall surrounding the front of the village with only the middle being done. In the middle of the wall, there was a portcullis that was drawn upwards to let people in. Between the sections of stone, there were pillars of wood supporting the walkway on top of the wall. On top of the portcullis was a watch out area that was made out of wood with other wooden accents. 

Right next to the portcullis gate there was a small entrance to a ladder that went up to the top of the wall which was a walkway let them walk around the top of the wall and watch over the village. The watchtower was more of a central area that they could collect at if something went wrong. 

As they went up the ladder Aphmau saw that on either side of the walkway there was a different type of stone, there was a pattern between fences and planks of wood that made the wall look aesthetically pleasing but also made it stronger. As they went outwards to either side the wall got less complex and less finished, the structure of the wall was made out of poles and wooden planks filled and surrounded with stone and concrete. 

“This is amazing…” Aphmau said in awe as she looked over the wall out to the forest in front of Phoenix Drop, she could see the pathway that went to Meteli she noticed that also split out into other directions. 

“Yeah, I’ve just been giving them ideas, I don’t think we’re going to do the sides of the village since we might want to expand but Phoenix Drop already has so much unused land I’m not sure,” Belladonna said, leaning against the railing with Zoey and Kitten coming up the ladder. 

Aphmau turned her head to Belladonna, she thought about how Belladonna had given her guards, her army ideas on how to make the village a better place while Aphmau was doing nothing but helping the village on the inside, not on the outside. The fact that war strategies and fighting strategies were always swimming around Belladonna’s head even if there wasn’t a threat of war. Aphmau knew that she would never be able to guide an army, she knew that she would never be able to fight in a war even though she had prepped herself so much. Her pacifist nature would never let her fight unless she was in an actual dangerous situation where she was on the brink of death then she would start fighting. She knew she had to make this decision if she wanted Phoenix Drop to prevail in war, “Belladonna,” She started “do you want to be the leader of the Phoenix Alliance?” 

Belladonna’s eyes snapped wide and she turned her head to Aphmau, mouth hanging open “Are you… are you serious right now?” 

Aphmau nodded “Yeah, you’re better than me at this war stuff and I know that with this alliance we’re going to have to go to war. I want you to be the leader of the alliance.”

“I can’t… I… Kitten?” Belladonna turned her head to her friend. 

Kitten smiled softly “Do it.” 

“I… yeah. Yeah, I would like that, gods this is… wow.” Belladonna laughed, she raked her hands through her box braids, her rabbit ears twitching in happiness. 

“Good, I’m glad you're happy.” Aphmau smiled happily, her teething shining brightly “Hopefully you’ll be able to use your titan power to help us.” 

Belladonna groaned, making Aphmau burst out laughing “I feel like we’ve told you this too many times.” 

“Aph, you know why we can’t  _ use  _ our titan powers right?” Kitten asked. 

“Yes, you can only like, see things you can’t use your powers to your advantage.” Aphmau jokingly rolled her eyes. 

Zoey’s laughter died down as she looked over the wall towards the village “Who’s that?” She asked, pointing ahead of her. 

Aphmau went over to Zoey’s side to see someone in silver and blue armor and a grey colored dog come running up to the wall “Is that Brian?” 

Zoey squinted her eyes “Oh yeah that is Brian. What is he doing running over here.” 

Brian halted to a stop with his dog Grey Wind lightly bumping into him, he cupped his hands “Lady Aphmau I need to speak to you!” 

“Why?” Aphmau yelled. 

Brian gave Grey Wind a piece of red fabric, the dog sniffed it and then booked it out of the village into the woods. “Because it has to do with Dante and Donna.” 

“Okay, I’ll come down!” She yelled, she went down the ladder and met Brian in the middle. He had a worried expression on “What happened?” She asked. 

“Donna’s mother found out that Logan was a werewolf and hit Donna. Garroth is currently trying to diffuse the situation but he wanted me to call you over to try and help.” 

A rage-filled Aphmau “Are you kidding me?” She asked, her fist clenching and unclenching “I’m going to kill that woman.” 

“Yeah I would too, but I think you would go to jail for that. But now about Dante, we’re pretty sure he’s lost in the woods because we sent him out to go find a lost merchant that is going to give us more supplies to help build with the wall. We also sent Nicole out which is why I gave Grey Wind a piece of one of her hijabs.” He explained. 

“Did Nicole ask to go find him?” Aphmau asked. 

“Yeah.” Brian nodded “We don’t know why but when we found out Dante was lost Nicole volunteered to go find him and now I’m pretty sure she’s lost.” 

The trio appeared behind Aphmau, listening to the conversation that she was having with Brian. “What’s going on?” Zoey asked. 

Aphmau turned her head “Can one of you go out to the woods and try and find Nicole, Dante, and a lost merchant?” She asked. 

“Oh! I can use my ears and nose to try and find them.” Kitten volunteered. 

“Okay yeah, if you get lost I’m gonna scream.” Aphmau joked “Please be safe.” 

“I will! I know their scent from being around them so much. Bye!” She said as she bounced on her feet and ran out of the village to the forest that surrounded the outside of Phoenix Drop. 

“Oh I didn’t mention but Urla found a ton of stray cats and started throwing them at Donna, Logan, and Yip so there are a bunch of cats just wandering around the village,” Brian added.

“Oh, I have a golden lasso in a chest on the bottom floor of my house if you guys want to try and lessen the load,” Aphmau suggested to Zoey and Belladonna. 

“Oh, I have like a few golden lassos in our house don’t we?” Zoey asked Belladonna “If we don’t have enough we can always use a basket or something.”   
“I think we do.” The kharagosa answered, “I’m guessing you’re asking us to catch the cats without asking us?” 

Aphmau laughed “Yeah kinda, is that okay?” 

“I don’t mind, I don’t think Bella does either.” Zoey said, “Do you?”

Belladonna shook her head “Nope!” 

“Okay, well you guys go catch cats I’m going to try and murder an old woman,” Aphmau said as she bounced on her feet ready to run.

“Woo! You go girl!” Belladonna said as Aphmau jogged away. 

Aphmau didn’t know where this was happening but she heard yelling from over near where Donna and Logan lived so she changed her course over to that direction since she was pretty sure that was where it was happening. As she ran the yelling got louder and the voices got clearer until the fighting was happening a few feet in front of her. 

Donna was sobbing violently while trying to cover Yip’s eyes and ears. Garroth was in between Urla, who was screaming at the top of her lungs with her gray hair in a big mess, and Logan, who was in full werewolf mode growling and on all fours. Garroth had his arms stretched out between them yelling at the two to shut up and stop fighting for Donna and Yip’s sake. Aphmau went over to Donna and Yip and placed her hand on Donna’s shoulder. 

Donna’s breathing slowed down and her eyes slowly went back to normal. She turned her head to face the woman “Aphmau? What are you doing here?” She asked. 

“I heard the commotion and headed over.” She started petting Yip “What’s going on?” 

“Urla found out that we were adopting Yip and went ballistic, she tried hurting Yip, and then when I defended him she punched me in the face making Logan turn into a werewolf and start attacking Urla. A few minutes later Garroth shows up.” Donna explained. 

“I SWEAR TO FUCKING IRENE!” Urla screamed, “WHY THE FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER MARRIED TO A FUCKING WEREWOLF!?” 

“Urla if you don’t stop screaming I’m going to have to escort you either to jail or out of the village,” Garroth said sternly as Logan snarled. Garroth gave the werewolf a death stare to make him stop snarling. 

“I DON’T GIVE A FUCK WHERE I GO I’M NOT LETTING MY DAUGHTER FUCK A WEREWOLF.” 

“Gods this is it,” Aphmau muttered and placed her hand on Logan’s shoulder lightly, he stopped growling and his breathing slowed down and he seemed calmer. Aphmau went over to Urla and socked her in the face knocking her back against the floor, her nose bleeding from the punch. 

Garroth gasped “My lady!?” 

Aphmau shook her hand out “Kick her out.” She deadpanned.

“My lady I- … that’s not like you at all.” Garroth said as he picked up the old woman and took her hands behind her back, Urla was too dazed out to argue with the guard. 

Aphmau looked down at her hands, her knuckles. They hurt, red, smeared blood was on her right hand, it made her feel strange. She let go of a breath she didn’t know that she was holding, her head seeming went back to normal although it never felt different in the first place “I… she hurt Donna and she wouldn’t stop yelling. There was… no peace?”

“Well, it was… very brave of you my lady.” He cleared out his throat “I’ll be taking Urla to the station where she will be held till we can clear out all her stuff, have a nice day Aphmau.” Garroth answered, a light pink tint to his cheeks. 

“No problem.” She turned around to see Logan touching his forehead to Donna’s with Yip being in the middle of the little space between the couple. Aphmau felt uncomfortable being there in such a sentiment moment between the two she quickly left the scene and went to go find Zoey and Belladonna who were catching stray cats. 

She found the couple at the plaza picking up the multiple cats and putting them into a wicker basket that was hanging around Zoey’s arm. Hanging around Belladonna’s arm was a row of golden lassos, glowing brightly as the sun shined on them, Aphmau assumed that they had used the golden lassos to capture some of the cats they found. 

Aphmau approached the couple, waving her hand and saying hello “In the short-short time that I was gone how did you guys get so many cats?” 

Zoey laughed “I mean we live with a meif’wa so we kinda know what cats will do, how they act, what they like, etcetera. Most of them were in the plaza but we also had a few in the garden so it wasn’t that far away.” 

“Hm, I just punched an old lady in the face,” Aphmau said calmly. 

“Woo!” Belladonna punched her fist into the air “Good for you girl! Now, where do you want us to put these cats?” 

“Do you think that's the last of them?” Aphmau asked. 

“I’m if there is more they’ll probably start heading over to where we put the others and I don’t think having a few cats running around the village is so bad,” Belladonna answered as she put the last cat in the plaza in the basket. 

“True, I’ve been to a few villages with cats just… running around. But we should probably put them in Kiki’s barn, or if you guys want you can keep a few.” Aphmau said. 

“Oh no.” Zoey declined “We couldn’t, I mean I’m not even a fan of cats, more dogs.” 

Apmau laughed “Is that the reason you wanted to nanny for me?” She joked “Just to be around my dogs and not because you love the kids?”

Zoey laughed “Yes.” 

“If we weren’t together I’m sure she would be with a werewolf.” Belladonna squinted her eyes at her wife. 

Zoey gasped and lightly slapped her wife “I would not! I would be wishing I had something in my life only you could fill.” 

“Aww.” Belladonna drew out the word before kissing Zoey on the lips and pulling back with a ‘mwah!’. Belladonna made a straight face after the kiss and told the group they should go prompting Zoey to gasp and pretend to be offended and for Aphmau to start laughing hysterically. 

While on their walk to Kiki’s Aphmau kept looking back at her hands, her knuckles, her fingers, her palms before Zoey finally called it out, asking the woman what was wrong with her. 

“I don’t know. I felt strange after punching Urla like someone was making me do it but I didn’t feel any different.” Aphmau said, “I felt as if I had let something go but I wasn’t holding onto anything in the first place.”

Zoey thought for a moment “Has this happened before?” 

Aphmau shook “No, I’m pretty sure I’ve never  _ actually _ punched someone. Maybe like lightly but after that, I never felt any different. This felt strange.” 

“Maybe it has to do with the whole new power thing that you have. Every experience magick differently, so maybe that’s it.” Zoey suggested, “I mean it took forever to get used to my barrier magicks and I’m still learning new things every day.” 

Aphmau hummed, she had felt something like this a long time ago when she was saving Kiva from Hell and she killed two Shadow Knight guards. Something had taken over her body and made her grab her sword and slice it through the knights. She never knew what had taken over her that day but it wasn’t something fun, she wondered if that thing was the same thing that took her over today. 

As they were walking they passed by Kawaii~Chan who was walking with a purple-haired maid who was fighting with Kawaii~Chan. The meif’wa was blocking all of the maid's moves while also teaching them how to fight, giving them tips and tricks. Kawaii~Chan’s eyes caught Aphmaus and they smiled, waving at Aphmau “Kon’nichiwa! Aphmau~Senpai!” They exclaimed, “Have you seen Dante-Kun anywhere?” They kicked the maid in the stomach, making the maid hunch over in pain. 

“Oh!” Aphmau said in shock at the doll “Um, no I haven’t seen him Kawaii~Chan. I’m pretty sure he’s still lost in the woods but Kitten is out trying to find him, along with Nicole.” 

“Oh okay!” Kawaii~Chan nodded “He just asked Kawaii~Chan to train his maid while he was gone trying to find a merchant. The maid is almost there in her fighting skill but she still needs a little more time.” 

“Oh, we'll have a nice day Kawaii~Chan,” Aphmau said as the group began to start walking again. 

“Okay! Tell Kawaii~Chan if you find the cutie, Dante!” Kawaii~Chan called out and began fighting with the maid once again. 

“Uh, is… did anyone hear that?” Belladonna asked looking back at the meif’wa and the maid. 

“Kawaii~Chan just called Dante a ‘cutie’,” Zoey said blankly. 

“Nicole volunteered to help find Dante, do you think there might be a slight love triangle amongst the village.” Aphmau shimmed her shoulders up and down.

“Wouldn’t be the first.” Zoey huffed. 

“There was another one? Who was it between?” Aphmau asked. 

Belladonna and Zoey looked at the woman like she was stupid. “Are you joking?” Belladonna asked. 

“No, who was it between?” Aphmau asked again. 

“Wow,” Zoey said in shock. 

“What!?” Aphmau asked in defense “I just want to know what the other love triangle was! It’s a harmless question.” 

Belladonna laughed to herself “Wow, you are so oblivious.” 

“What do you mean?” Aphmau asked the couple ignored her. 

As they approached the barn Zoey pointed out a small whiteboard hanging on the gate of the barn, it read: 

If you wish to come into the barn 

please be quiet I’m not feeling well

Love

Kiki <3

“Oh, I wonder what’s wrong with her. Do you think it’s the pendant?” She asked. 

“I bet, I mean it's been a long time since she got the pendant so I assume that’s what it is,” Zoey said as they quietly entered the barn, all the animals seemed quieter. It was strange how the animals were all in sync with Kiki. 

They dropped off the kittens on the left side of the barn where the more small animals stayed so they wouldn’t be crushed by the larger animals like the cows, horses, foxes. 

“I should start thinking of baby shower ideas.” Zoey said “Probably going to be in the barn-like last time but inside of moving the animals, we could make them more involved. Since… it’s Kiki.” 

“What do you think the baby’s going to look like?” Belladonna asked as they walked out of the barn. 

Aphmau shrugged “I’m pretty sure that’s going to look like a mix between Kiki and Zane. I want to believe that isn’t also his baby but there is just so much evidence supporting it.” 

“Zane?” Zoey asked in shock “Why would Zane be the father?” 

“I told you about the Zonralian relic right?” Aphmau asked Zoey nodded. “Well, from what Kiki told me Zane 'unknowingly’ let Kiki prick her finger on it mixing her blood with someone else's getting her pregnant.” 

“So you think he knew what the relic did? And that the other blood is his?” Belladonna asked, “In that case, he raped her without actually raping her.” 

“I know.” Aphmau agreed, her heart clenched in sadness for Kiki “She still thinks that he did nothing wrong though, that he’s a good person. She even asked me if Zane could be the father and when I said maybe her face lit up. I mean I could be wrong and maybe he didn’t know what the relic did but… dear Irene I bet he did it.” Aphmau said. 

“Of course he knew, Zane doesn’t do things if he doesn’t get something out of them. He was probably totally manipulating Kiki into getting her to prick her finger, he’s getting something out of the birth of this child.” Belladonna said. 

“I hate Zane for everything he’s done but… he’s so young.” Zoey sympathized with him “I can’t imagine what he’s been through as Lord Garte’s son, especially from what we know of Garroth’s past I can only assume that Zane’s been worse he seemed so… sad when I met him.” 

“Are you feeling bad for a psycho?” Belladonna asked, her eyes wide in shock. 

“No of course not I’m just saying that he probably didn’t know as someone so young. Like I mean Garroth is only what twenty-eight? Twenty-seven? Zane has to be at least twenty or something, how could someone so young know what that ancient relic does.” Zoey defended her argument. 

“I mean Zane is very educated as he is the High Priest of O’Khasis which means he probably researched other things, like relics. Also as a son of a Lord as powerful as Garte, I’m sure that you would have to know some unnecessary knowledge.” Aphmau said, “One time when I and Garroth were talking I asked him what it was like to be the Son of a Lord and he said that he had to learn exactly how many jewels there are on the O’Khasis crown that each Lord wears when in public.” 

Zoey put her hands up in defense “All I’m saying is that maybe Zane loved Kiki and wanted to show her something that he was proud of.” 

As they were walking and talking about different subjects, mainly Kiki’s pendant and Zane, Nicole caught Aphmau's eye as she was heading towards the group as they made their way back to the park where they assumed everyone had stayed. 

“Aph!” Nicole called out, the ends of her hijab flowing out as the wind ran past her. “Aph can I talk to you?” She asked, her fox Roxy running by her legs. 

“Oh yeah,” Aphmau responded as the woman stopped on her heels and her fox stopped as well. Aphmau turned her attention to Belladonna and Zoey “Can you guys drop Levin and Malachi at my house? I want to hang out with them for a little bit.” 

“Oh yeah sure, we were thinking of heading out to the plaza and selling things for a bit so that’s fine!” Zoey said and the couple waved goodbye at Aphmau and Nicole. 

“Okay, what’s up? Oh, also you’re back!” Aphmau said. 

Nicole laughed as she picked up Roxy from the group and cuddled her in her arms “Yeah, Kitten found us. She found me praying which was kinda funny but back to the thing I wanted to talk to you about! Do you think that Dante’s been off?” The hijabi asked as the fox nuzzled against the fabric draped around her neck and down her shoulders. Nicole’s brown skin sparkled as the afternoon sun was up above them, she looked gorgeous. 

“What do you mean?” Aphmau asked, “I haven’t noticed anything strange from him but I recently learned that I’m very oblivious to the things surrounding me so maybe I just wasn’t paying attention.” 

“Aw, I don’t think you're oblivious!” Nicole defended Aphmau “I just think you have too much going on in your head for you to realize what’s going on. You’re too smart!” She complimented the Hispanic woman. 

“Thank you, Nicole, but no I haven’t noticed Dante acting off. Why what happened in the woods?” 

“I saw him talking to himself, to a dull pendant, like the one you have but black and it looked broken. He was whispering into it and shaking a little when I found him, I don’t know what it was about.” Nicole answered. 

Aphmau had never seen Dante scared from what she remembered but she did know that he had a terrible past and maybe that was his way of coping when he saw something he didn’t want to. “Dante’s had a rough life, I’m not going to tell you what he went through but… it’s terrible. Maybe he had seen something he didn’t want to see and it reminded him of his past and that’s the way he calms down. Talking to himself.” 

“Hm, didn’t know that. He always seems so happy I would’ve never imagined that.” Nicole scratched her neck in awkwardness “Guess I was just scaring myself, sorry to bother you with my stupid ramblings.” 

“Nicole, your question wasn’t stupid.” Aphmau placed her hand on Nicole’s shoulder “Because of your question I know that you care about this village and now I’m even happier that you’re on the guard unit.” 

Nicole smiled softly “Thanks Aph, that means a lot. Anyway have a nice day and have a nice day back.” 

“You too Nicole!” Aphmau said as the woman walked away from her. 

She turned around and looked at her house in the distance on the green hill that she loved dearly, she just wanted to relax and eat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story and holy shit we're getting so close to the end!!! I always told myself during the process of making this that after this I would work on my own personal story but I'm so young I can do what I want and I can work on my actual book when I'm older so I might actually want to work on s2.   
> This is again all a MAYBE! I'm not sure, I want my series (Secret Keepers) To be an animated series to maybe a book will help me? Idk but either way I'm going to be re-writing s2 and if I do I want your guy's suggestions for how I can rewrite it! I didn't have a lot of criticism in my comments so I think that's a good thing? (or maybe people just didn't read my story aiojflaijF  
> Also I found something really embarrassing when going over my first chapters, in google docs when I used a time skip I would do a insert a horizontal line tool but when I copy +paste it to AO3 it didn't show up so time skips are random a'ofjlaidjf I'm now working on doing double spaces for time skips so they look more noticeable! Love you guys lots <3 <3 <3


	32. A baby shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not uploading for so long, chapters take a while to write and it doesn't help that I had some writers block while doing this. I kinda cried while making this but it's only because I love Garroth so much and he deserves so much more than what he got... anyway hope you guys enjoyyy <3 <3

The sound of knocking, almost banging, woke Aphmau up. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and got out of bed, brushing her hand through her hand as she made her way downstairs to open her front door. When she looked outside the sky was pitch-black with tiny dots of white barley lighting up the sky and making the ocean look beautiful. 

Turning her head as her hand wrapped around the cold metal knob of her door, Garroth was staring right at her. He was biting his lip and he had a worried/nervous expression on his face like he needed help, his hair was a mess and he was in his p.js. 

Garroth stood in front of the short woman “Aphmau! You need to come quickly, Kiki just had her baby and she needs as much help as she can.” 

Aphmau’s adrenaline kicked up “What!?” Aphmau yelled in shock. 

Garroth grabbed his lady’s hand and started running with her. “I’m surprised you didn’t wake up to the flashing light.”

“I don’t even have shoes on!” Aphmau argued as she was running with Garroth.

“Well Kiki’s in pain and she won’t speak to anyone.” Garroth said, letting go of Aphmau’s hand to let them run side by side “We’re thinking that you might be able to help.” 

“Why would I be able to help?” Aphmau asked, “You should’ve gotten someone like Zoey.” 

“You have a nature to calm people down, it’s what you do,” Garroth said as Kiki’s barn came into Aphmau’s line of sight. “It’s how you’re so amazing.” He muttered. 

Aphmau’s face felt hot but she didn’t mention what he said, she just kept running by Garroth's side. The gate to Kiki’s barn was already open and sounds of crying and groaning filled the barn, the animals had distress on their faces which worried Aphmau even more. Aphmau climbed up the ladder as quickly as she could, Kiki was on her bed writhing in pain and clutching her stomach, her baby was crying up a storm, and Laurance and Dante were trying to calm down both the baby and Kiki. Aphmau quickly moved over to Kiki and placed her hand on the woman’s back where Aphmau’s entire body was filled with pain. 

Her hand flinched away as Aphmau let out a small gasp, her eyes gravitated towards the pendant right next to Kiki was that radiating a red glow. When her eyes stared at the pendent her heart was filled with motherly love, pain, and beauty. Aphmau reached towards the pendent and gripped it in her hand, she placed her other hand on Kiki’s back rubbing it and trying her best to keep the woman calm. Aphmau’s eyes fluttered and her breath felt short but she kept her hand on Kiki’s back while tightly gripping the pendent, she held onto the pendant so tightly that the pendant started growing purple cracks in the middle. The cracks spread out like a spider web and started glowing a faint purple like the purple that glowed from her when she felt energy flowing through her. She kept tightening her grip, more cracks grew and now Aphmau’s hand was glowing a faint purple from the palm, where her marking was. 

Both women gasped as the pendant shattered into a million pieces, light, and energy spewing everywhere. The pieces disappeared into dust as Aphmau fell back against the floor, her eyes pure white and her markings all glowing a faint purple, Kiki’s chest was glowing a light pink as she passed out against her bed. 

The three men looked at the scene in shock, the baby had even stopped crying. Garroth spotted something shining on the floor next to Aphmau’s hand and carefully went over to pick it up, he crouched down next to Aphmau, her face so peaceful it baffled Garroth and picked up the shining thing. It was a chunk of a red ombre crystal, that hypnotized Garroth it was so beautiful, he turned around and stood up to show the boys. 

“What’s that?” Laurance asked. 

“I don’t… know,” Garroth answered.

Aphmau woke up the next morning in her bed, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

_Did something happen last night?_ She asked herself _I feel like something happened last night._ She shook her head and got dressed and got ready for the day, she dressed in a purple shirt with short overalls, black boots, her necklace, and her flower crown. She brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and went across the hall to wake up the boys. 

When she went into the room Malachi was waking up but Levin was still fast asleep, she carefully woke the boys up so they weren't grumpy. She took them downstairs and they made breakfast and ate for a couple of minutes before both the boys were done and Aphmau took them back upstairs to get changed. She was thinking that they would go to the beach but she was still hung up on whether something happened last night or not. She remembered something shattering and immense pain but she found nothing broken in her room or any room in the house. 

Levin tapped on Aphmau’s leg, getting her attention “Why baby outside with Kiki?” The boy asked. 

“What? What baby?”

“When I was… o-on counter I saw baby next to Kiki,” Levin explained. 

Aphmau raised her eyebrow in confusion and told the boys to get a bag of toys to play with while she went downstairs to check out where Levin saw the baby. She leaned against the kitchen counter and looked out the window, Kiki was sitting out on a picnic blanket breastfeeding a baby that she had in her hands. Aphmau gasped as memories came back to her. 

_Kiki had given birth last night!_ Aphmau thought, her hand was over her mouth in shock. She ran back upstairs and told the boys that they were going to play at the beach for a while so Aphmau could talk to Kiki, the boys cheered and finished up getting their bag of toys before running out of the room and down the stairs. 

Aphmau rolled her eyes and headed downstairs, grabbing a couple of snacks, her knapsack, and she slipped a dagger into her boots since there was a strange feeling in her stomach she didn’t like. She headed out the door to see the boys already at the head of the stairs, she grabbed their little hands and started heading to the beach. 

As they moved down the beach the image of Kiki and her baby got clearer, Aphmau was surprised that Kiki would come outside with her baby especially at this time. She wondered if the farmer got any sleep, she remembered how easy Levin was when he was dropped off at her door so she hoped that was the same case with Kiki. 

They stepped out onto the sand, Malachi and Levin ran off and began playing in the sand and the edge of the water, this caught Kiki’s attention so she turned her head. The farmer’s eyes caught Aphmau’s and a smile grew on the woman’s face. 

Aphmau said hello to the woman and stood next to the blanket “What are you doing here so early with your baby?”

Kiki laughed as she rocked the child in her arms “I woke up to a baby crying and had no idea what was going on. Laurance was sledding where all the animals were and explained what happened, I guess the pendant broke, and now Leona is here!” 

“Leona? Oh my Irene that’s such a pretty name.” Aphmau cooed at the relaxed baby, she had small hazel eyes and the faintest amount of black hair. 

“I know right.” Kiki squealed “I was thinking of what I wanted to name her and Laurance said that I should name her something that means strong and the first name that came into my head was Leona, like Lion!” 

“With you as her mother, I bet she’ll be strong no matter what. Zoey and Belladonna were talking about throwing a baby shower type thing for when the baby came so… do you think you’d want to do that?” Aphmau asked, the baby was beautiful. Aphmau could already see that it had Kiki’s heart and kindness; she didn’t know if the baby had Zane’s psychotic mind yet. 

Kiki thought for a moment, giving a loving stare to her baby girl before looking back at Aphmau with a bright smile “Yes of course I would want that for Leona! With how Levin’s birthday party was I bet that this baby shower will be amazing.” 

Aphmau clapped her hands together “Good! I’m just gonna let the boys play for a little bit then I’ll go over to Zoey.” 

“Oh! By the way, I have no idea where the pendant went but since Laurance was in my barn this morning I can only assume it’s with the guards. If it’s not trouble would you mind checking that for me?” Kiki asked. 

“Yeah sure, of course. I kinda want to ask them what happened last night because my memory is just… gone.” Aphmau laughed “Well anyway I hope Leona isn’t just a hassle for you and if you ever need any help just call me over okay?” 

Kiki nodded. Aphmau smiled softly before running over to the boys in the sand, tripping over herself a bit. 

Aphmau and the boys played in the sand and the water for about an hour, she liked bonding with the boys and she was glad that her job as Lord let her stay in the village a lot and just hang out with the boys. Of course, she had to do some important stuff like go to a meeting or talk about the village’s future but when those things happened she would just either give the boys to Zoey or let them stay in their room. She felt bad whenever she couldn’t take the boys on a trip with her but with how her trips usually go she always knows that they aren’t going to be safe and she doesn’t want either of them getting hurt but for some reason, she still felt bad. Aphmau was glad that she was a mother, whether it be an adoptive mother but she was still a mother non the less. Before she got Levin she felt as if she was missing something like it was her fate to be a mother or maybe she had always been a mother in her life but she just didn’t know it yet she still didn’t know how she ended up in Phoenix Drop besides Zenix and Garroth finding her in a forest outside of Phoenix Drop. Garroth had explained to her that they heard an explosion, a rustle in the trees, and there was the symbol of Irene burned into the grass under her but she never really understood how she got there in the forest. She looked down at her hands, she looked at the symbol on her palms, it looked somewhat like a flower but if you were eye level with a flower that was cup-shaped. She didn’t know if Irene had different symbols but there was a strange feeling of hominess coming from her palms, her markings. To this day she wondered how in the world she woke up with all these markings on her, they felt powerful, and every day she felt like she was matching up to her markings even though she wasn’t using her powers all the time. When she read about Irene or when she read about the history of Irene sometimes a strange feeling made Aphmau think that she knew these things already, when she met the Wyvern king or whatever and he told her of the story of Irene and how she saved the Wyverns from the war, she felt as if she knew that and maybe she was even in that war. The person Irene felt close to her like she knew the woman, the man Xaiver felt like someone she used to be friends with, and… the first time she read the name Shad her spine shivered. She didn’t know why but the name Shad… the _person_ Shad made her sad like she knew what had happened to him or what would happen to him, she wasn’t sure. 

She brought the boys over to the plaza where Zoey, Belladonna, Kitten, and Dante were all talking to each other while people looked around Zoey’s ever-expanding booth. 

“Hey, soon you’re going to have to turn your little booth into a shop,” Aphmau said as she walked over to the group. 

“Ayee! One more person to talk to, how are you Aph?” Kitten said, leaning against the booth. 

“I’m good, I’m good. I came over here to talk to Zoey about something.” Aphmau informed the group, Levin and Malachi had already gone over to the three girls and were hugging them. 

“Why do you need to talk to me?” Zoey asked. 

“Well, last night Kiki had her baby-” 

All three girls gasped and looked at Aphmau in shock “No she didn’t!” Kitten said, the first one to speak up. 

Zoey squealed “I’m so happy for her! Does she want to throw a baby shower? We were thinking of ideas after dropping off Levin and Malachi.” 

Aphmau nodded “Yeah, I asked her if she wanted to and she said yes to I headed over here to tell you.” 

“When did she have the baby exactly, do you know?” Belladonna asked.

“No, I can only remember parts of it but I think the pendant broke and the baby was born and I and Kiki both passed out,” Aphmau said. 

“Oh my Esmund,” Dante rolled his eyes “It was a short night filled with loud crying and screaming. Laurance was patrolling the area when Kiki started screaming at the top of her lungs scaring all the animals, he raced over to me, and Garroth who was asleep, and told us what was happening then the pendant broke. Garroth went over to you Aph, and then you came over, somehow broke the pendant and everything went silent and you two passed out. What was left was this.” Dante took out a red crystal that was shiny from the sun. 

“It’s so pretty,” Malachi commented as he stared up at the crystal. 

“I’m surprised Katelyn hasn’t come to your door because she ‘sensed’ something was wrong.” Kitten rolled her eyes. 

“What do you mean?” Aphmau asked. 

“Oh, Katelyn knocked on her door while you were away at Meteli and when we asked her what she was doing she said that she sensed something was wrong.” Kitten explained, “I bet she just wanted to talk to you.” 

Belladonna shook her head in confusion “Do you think she’s lonely?” 

Kitten barked out a laugh as Aphmau asked to hold the rock. 

“Oh yeah sure,” Dante said as he handed Aphmau the crystal, her carefully taking into her hands to inspect it closely. 

“I was thinking a while ago, is it right to call Katelyn our enemy?” Zoey asked, “I mean she hasn’t done anything bad.” 

“I still find it weird that she’s been here for basically five months just… in and out for five months. She always comes back.” Kitten scratched her head. 

“Well she’s here for ‘important business’ I guess whatever she still needs something here,” Belladonna added.

Aphmau didn’t look away from the crystal as she talked “It’s dangerous to label her as any enemy because at the moment she hasn’t become one. The only reason we could call her an enemy is because she works for O’Khasis but that would mean that O’Khasis is our enemy which isn’t a good thing to say.” 

“There’s a rule that guards follow: ‘Don’t label someone your enemy unless you’re ready to fight them.’ I think it answers the question.” Dante said. 

Right when Zoey was about to answer the rock flew out of Aphmau’s hand and hit a smaller clear crystal, smashing against the floor where what was left was a golden-starburst shaped medallion that was glowing a bright golden color. 

Aphmau and Zoey pushed Levin and Malachi away from the medallion with their arms across the little boys’ bodies. 

“What is that?” Dante asked he was in a pose of defense. 

“Oh, my gods.” KItten hyperventilated. 

“Why would we know!?” Belladonna yelled at Dante. 

“Oh, my gods,” Kitten repeated. 

“What was that other thing?!” Aphmau asked. 

“Oh, my-” Kitten cut off. 

“WHAT!?” Aphmau yelled at the meif’wa “What is wrong?” 

Kitten’s eyes were wide with shock “I… that…” She groaned and stopped her foot “That was part of the amulet that was on Alexis’s necklace. I had kept it because it looked pretty. I didn’t know it was going to do that.” 

Belladonna slapped the girl on the arm “Why would you keep it!? How did you even get it in the first place!” 

Kitten whined and rubbed her arm “I don’t know! I said that it looked pretty and I got it when I went to go check up on Alexis and I found a shiny thing on the floor and took it. I kept it in my pocket because I wanted to.” 

“I’m not touching it.” Zoey bluntly. 

“Well, we need to take it to someone.” Dante said, “We can’t just leave it on the floor.” 

“You okay mom?” Levin asked. 

“I’m fine baby.” Aphmau looked around the plaza trying to find maybe Laurance or anyone when she spotted Emmalyn taking notes by the irene statue, inspecting it for a few seconds before jotting down something in her notebook and then referencing back to another book in her hand. A lightbulb went off in Aphmau’s head and she told everyone to stay here, as she moved her way over to Emmalyn pressure waved over Aphmau’s back but when she went to touch it nothing was there, deep down inside she knew that it was the broch that was putting pressure on her back. Aphmau got Emmalyn’s attention. 

“Oh hey, Aphmau!” Emmalyn smiled brightly, pushing up her black brimmed glasses. 

“I need you,” Aphmau said bluntly. 

“What?” Emmalyn asked, “Why is something wrong?” 

“Yes, something is very wrong.” Aphmau took the librarian’s hand and dragged her over to the booth that the brooch was at. Aphmau pointed at the brooch “What is that thing?” 

Emmalyn raised her eyebrow and crouched down “Why are you guys freaking out about this? It’s-” Emmalyn cut herself off to lean her ear closer to the brooch, her face mixed with confusion “Is it… is it whispering?” She asked, either to herself or the group it was unsure. 

“We don’t know.” Aphmau told the girl “A crystal from Alexis’s necklace and a crystal from Kiki’s pendant like… mixed and made that thing.” 

“So… two amulets or pendants combined. I feel like I read something about this in Meteli, it was told to be a myth but I’m not so sure anymore. The village of Levis was known for troublemakers, it was a city of crime.” Emmalyn began “Two of the town’s residents mischief makers ‘somehow’ recently came across two necklaces… two pendants that cursed them. One couldn’t eat without having some part of him slowly turn into a pig, which meant that when he ate he was just speeding up his inevitable _permanent_ transformation to a pig and the other turned painfully into stone gradually and became a statue of his former self over two days.” Emmalyn explained to the group as her hand hovered over the golden brooch. 

“I mean, I don’t think Kiki’s pendant cursed her. It more like gave her a gift.” Belladonna said. 

“I know, I know. So, the two were closely monitored but their conditions could not be stopped. Then once their transformations were complete and the pendants were brought together the two mixed together like a liquid and when they fell to the ground it turned into a golden grail with jewels on the brim and tiny golden wings on the side. “ She continued, still inspecting the brooch closely “The Lord of that village ordered the grail to be sealed away in a vault, never to be seen again. Then the next week when the guards were… guarding the vault they found that it had been broken into and the grail was gone.” 

“So, this a normal occurrence for magical pendants?” Dante asked. 

“Is it dangerous?” Aphmau asked, her arms back across Levin’s body “That’s all I want to know.” 

“I don’t think it is. The only thing that would make it worse is that Alexis’s necklace turned her into a Shadow Knight.” Emmalyn carefully picked up the brooch, nothing happened to her which made a wave of relief go over the group. The librarian took up and turned around “Would it be wrong of me to take this so I can study it more?” Emmalyn asked. 

“I don’t feel comfortable with you having that Emmalyn. No hard feelings of course but I would honestly be more comfortable with it being with Garroth or one of the guards.” Aphmau informed. 

“Oh of course.” Emmalyn nodded her head in agreement “Am I allowed to examine it while the guards have it?” 

Aphmau nodded “I just don’t want anyone alone with it.” 

“It was almost like pendants _like_ that have dual purposes. To do what they’re meant to do and fuse when they are done.” Kitten said, “Do you think they have a purpose after that?” 

“Well, the book never said anything about the grail when it was taken.” Emmalyn explained, “So maybe but for some reason, magical things like these aren’t written down as often because the first thing people think when they see magical things is that it’s dangerous.” 

“Is it hard to write books about magical things?” Dante asked. 

Emmalyn shrugged “I mean sometimes if the object is dangerous it’s safer to not get closer to the object so people can’t do tests on the object only observations which don’t help in the discovery of magical things.” She explained. 

“Well,” Dante cleared out his throat “since Aphmau doesn’t want anyone alone with you I guess I’ll escort you to the guard tower where I assume someone might be there.” 

“Well, I guess I need to start getting materials for the baby shower.” Zoey said, brushing herself off and collecting herself “Do you want me to watch the kids Aph?” 

“Oh no it’s fine, I was planning on hanging out with them today and just doing things around the village. Maybe check and see how the building of the wall is going, and if you need any help getting things for the baby shower just call me.” Aphmau answered. 

“I don’t think there will be any problems but if there are we’ll call. “ Zoey said, giving Malachi over to Aphmau. 

“I’m still worried that we didn’t sense the two amulets clashing or coming together.” Kitten said with worry in her eyes “I feel like we must’ve felt something.” 

“Me too, Emmalyn, do you feel anything while holding it?” Belladonna asked. 

Emmalyn looked down at the brooch, staring at it in silence for a good minute before she shook her head and looked back up at the woman “I don’t feel anything. I’ve read that most magicks you can feel whether it be potions or magick that comes from your body people around you can feel it, right?” 

Belladonna nodded “Yeah, that’s why I’m worried. If someone knew that those two things were going to turn into something we wouldn’t have any idea. To sense something magical in something that doesn’t seem magical is a very intense skill that not even Irene could get sometimes.” 

“I… I felt something.” Aphmau said, everyone turned to look at her making her heart race “I felt pressure against my back when I went to go get Emmalyn but when I put my hand there to see if something was there… there was nothing.” She explained. 

“Hm.” Emmalyn hummed “Strange.” She began thinking to herself, a wave of seriousness washing over her face. 

“I feel that way sometimes when I look at the Irene statue, pressure against my chest and forehead. Almost like she’s looking at me.” Aphmau added. 

“Do you think that brooch is… someone?” Dante asked, “Like it’s a person trapped in an object?” 

Aphmau shrugged her shoulders “I don’t know. All I know is that I get really strange vibes from it and I don’t want people being alone with it.” 

“Well, I’ll be taking Emmalyn to the guard tower now. I bet that Garroth and Laurance will _love_ to hear about another possibly dangerous magical item in Phoenix Drop.” Dante rolled his eyes before huffing out a laugh “Have a nice day Lord Aphmau.” 

“You too Dante, Emmalyn please be careful with that thing,” Aphmau said as she was getting ready to leave. 

“I won’t!” Emmalyn finished as she and Dante began walking away from the ladies.

“Well, have a nice day guys and I hope to see that baby shower soon.” Aphmau saluted the girls goodbye. 

“Bye Aunties!” Levin waved goodbye. 

“Bye!” Malachi exclaimed. 

“Bye guys!” All three ladies said and waved goodbye. 

The cold air of O’Khasis didn’t make the situation any better, along with the silence that seemed to plague the streets of the once lovely place. No one was talking, nothing was making a sound, the winds whistled through the trees, not even the animals wanted to speak as if they were afraid too. 

On the outside, Jeffory was calm and collected as he stared at the man he once thought was morally right, as he sat in a chair with his hands tied tightly to the back of it almost cutting off blood flow. He was calm and collected as two of his co-workers stood behind him with malicious smirks as if they knew what was going to happen to him. On the inside though… he was screaming, crying for his daughter, for his late husband, for his late ex-wife, for the woman he once kissed and told himself they could never be together because of their lives. He was freaking out, shaking even on the inside, he wished he was dead already and didn’t have to go through this silent torture, this silence that made his ears bleed, this silence that made his inside slowly pool out of his body. 

Zane’s hands grazed over a letter he had just read that smelled like roses and hints of farm animals, his fingers carefully moved with the words as if they were speaking to him as if _she_ was right there talking to him. He looked up at the man he once considered an employee, a man of his word, someone he could trust, and smirked under his mask. He smirked like he too knew what was going to happen to this man that cried for his daughter, which he did. 

Jeffory held back a crack in his voice as he spoke up “I let them go out of my lapse of judgment. You said to stay out of her way and I did.” He tried to sound confident but he knew that Zane wasn’t buying it “I was simply following orders, as you told me to, like I always do.” 

The man kept his eyes on the letter, the beautiful letter, the one letter of many he got from _her_ “I know, I know.” His voice smooth and deep, like you, could get cut on it “You still act as if I don’t already know. These frail mortal bodies can only serve as a vessel for one, if you don’t serve me… you serve _another_.”

Jeffory quivered on the inside, for a man so handsome he was so dangerous “I would never.” The member defended himself “I serve you and only you.” 

Zane laughed, taking his hand off the letter and putting his two hands under his chin to rest on them “I jest, I jest, it’s alright Jeffory.” He flicked his hands towards the two Jury of Nine members standing behind Jeffory. 

Jeffory could hear a giggle from the pink-haired woman named Ivy and the red-eyed witch named Ivan as they roughly untied Jeffory from the chair. Jeffory’s body filled with shock as he felt his hands being freed “You’re letting me go?” Jeffory slowly sat up, rubbing his wrist that had rope burn on them 

“Of course,” Zane said, sympathetically. He stood up as well, walking over to the man in silver and green armor. His gloved hand slid over Jeffory’s shoulder, across his back, and to his other shoulder where he gripped tightly and moved closer to Jeffory their bodies touching intimately. Jeffory could feel Zane’s mask touching his neck. “You are useless to me now.” 

“What-” 

“Ivy.” Zane ordered before stepping away quickly for Ivy to throw a scissor right into Jeffory’s throat, the handle sticking out the back with a few inches of the point sticking out the front. 

Jeffory gasped for air as blood began to gurgle into his mouth, his knees buckled as he began weakly grasping for his throat where the scissor was, blood trickled out the two holes in his throat as he fell forward. His head slammed into the wooden table before him, his body dumped onto the floor as tears started flowing out of his eyes. He didn’t know how he was still alive, he didn’t want to be alive, why wasn’t he dead? Memories flashed in his head as his final moments began approaching, he could see the fog of death filling up his eyes, it was almost beautiful. 

He thought of his daughter, his wife, his husband, he thought of his daughter again. His beautiful daughter, Abby, who knew what she was up to right now, probably at school telling everyone how cool her dad was, she liked talking about her dad. She was probably talking about her puppy as well, the one he got her so she wouldn’t be alone. 

He thought of Aphmau, god why did he get fooled by Kitten, why did he get fooled by her, why did he let them go? Maybe this wouldn’t be happening if he let them go, maybe if he was strong enough. No, he was strong enough, he was a Jury of Nine member for Irene’s sake. Then why was he on the floor dying, more fog filled up his eyes, he felt his heart begin to race as he realized that this was it… he was done. 

His fingers grazed against the cool metal of the scissor thrown in his throat, his raspy breaths becoming less short and fast and more drawn out, he was losing the battle of life. He wished he was his mother’s favorite. 

He wished he loved his old husband, his old boyfriend. He felt bad for Katelyn. He wondered if Lillian was sucking Zane’s dick, he would never find out. 

More fog, this time with hints of gold, gold began swimming his eyes, gold was everywhere. He always liked gold, he never liked green, he was more of a yellow guy. 

His heart was slowing down, he could hear it in his ears, the blood slowly stopped moving in his body, he could feel it all. 

Why did he believe Aphmau? 

What was it all for? 

He never liked his job.

Was he the bad guy?

 _Was it all or nothing?_ _  
__Did I do anything?_

_Did I do something wrong?_

_I did something wrong._ _  
__I..._

“Abby.” 

Ivan went over to the body, stepping into the blood that pooled out of Jeffory’s mouth. The witch cringed and held his hands over the body, taking a few deep breaths, closing his eyes, calming down his heartbeat before snapping his eyes open. His hand was like a claw as the blood from the floor started floating towards and into Ivan’s hand, the blood came out of the body’s mouth like a straw as Ivan’s eyes got redder and his hand started growing what looked like a circle with a cross inside it. 

Something inside Ivy’s pocket started glowing on and off like it was trying to get her attention. It quickly took the item out of its pocket and squeezed the object with its hand, it listened to the object carefully before its eyes widened in confusion and shock. It turned towards Zane “Lillian’s in PD.” It said. 

Zane shook his head in confusion “What do you mean their in PD? Katelyn mentioned nothing of this, who are you talking to?”

Ivy listened a little more “Oberon, she went over to PD to make sure if anyone got suspicious of Velius. Kaelyn has no idea that Lillian is there because Oberon _just_ saw Lillian run through the forest of PD.” 

“Dear Irene, why didn’t they tell me anything?!” Zane groaned and went over to his desk where Ivan was still sucking the blood out of Jeffory “Does Oberon know why she’s there?” 

Ivy listened and then turned its attention back to Zane “They’ve been watching Garroth for some strange reason.” Ivy answered. 

“Maybe to fill up an open position?” Ivan suggested as he brushed his hands against each other, signifying that he was done with the body. 

Zane thought for a moment he opened up a desk drawer and put the letter inside, stacked with a dozen other letters Zane had from _her_. Without taking his eyes off the letter he responded to the two guards “Maybe this is a good thing, I’ve seen the way Garroth acts around Aphmau. Tell Oberon to find Lillian, to catch them, I want them to break Garroth, break his heart.” 

A malicious smile grew on Ivy’s face as it relayed the information to Oberon even though she probably already heard it. Ivy held its hand up to Zane as they listened closely to Oberon one more time before the glow faded away “Oberon says that Kiki has a baby girl, her name is Leona and she has black hair and hazel eyes.”

A small smile appeared on Zane’s lips under the mask as he closed the drawer. He hummed and walked away from his desk, walking towards the door with his hand behind his back in a classical manner “Ivy, Ivan… clean up Jeffory make sure no one knows he died and tell his daughter he died in combat.” He walked out of the room as the two members began arguing on who was going to tell Abby, they were a little too happy to hear the news that they would be able to tell her.

Aphmau tied Levin’s shoes as the family sat in the kitchen, ready to leave for Kiki’s baby shower. Malachi was holding two wrapped presents, one was picked out from Aphmau while the other one was picked out from the boys. The ghost boy was waiting patiently on the floor as he waited for his other family member, Zoey and Kitten offered to take the kids with them but Aphmau politely declined as she felt responsible for her kids. Usually, she would let Zoey take the kids because she knew Zoey’s connection to children but Aphmau had a nightmare last night that Zane murdered both Malachi and Levin and she didn’t want to leave the boys' sides after that. 

Levin was wearing dark blue shorts with a button-up blue and white striped shirt with brown shoes, Aphmau was wearing a two-piece purple dress with the sleeves being flared out at the end and the skirt being pencil skirt shaped but it was very movable and not tight. She also wore gloves, the flower crown Laurance gave her, and had her hair up in a high ponytail to get it out of her face for once. 

She stood up from Levin and held his hand as he hopped off the chair, Malachi stood up and gave Aphmau her bag which was on the counter right next to him. A knock on the door alerted Aphmau, she walked over to the door and opened it to see a smiling Garroth waiting for her at the door. 

“Why hello there my lady, and Levin and Malachi.” Garroth nodded at the two little boys, Malachi waving and Levin saying ‘hi’ loudly. 

“What are you doing here?” Aphmau asked, “Aren’t you supposed to be at the party already?” 

“I wanted to escort you to the party. With everything going on I don’t feel amazingly comfortable with you being alone, may I?” Garroth asked, putting his hand out for Aphmau to hold on to. 

It didn’t take long for Aphmau to make up her mind, she rolled her eyes before closing her door and gracefully giving her hand to Garroth who then locked his arm with Aphmau’s making the two boys laughing as Garroth began walking strangely to make the boys laugh. 

“How is the brooch?” Aphmau asked as they walked down the stairs arm in arm. 

“It’s fine, we left it in the guard station and took turns watching it over the night. There was no suspicious activity from what we know of. But I do need to talk to you about something containing magical things.” Garroth answered. 

“And that is?” 

“The builders of the town want to move the Irene statue so they can expand the village more but they are unaware of how they can do it without disrespecting the Holy Lady. Molly is throwing a fit over this and won’t stop yelling at Corey.” Garroth explained. 

“Is this happening at the party?” Aphmau asked in worry. 

“Oh no, the builders have been wanting to move the statue for a while now but this is the first time we’ve been hearing about it as we just got a complaint from Corey saying he couldn’t take Molly anymore. You were out looking at the progress of the wall while this was happening.” Garroth said as Levin reached for his hand which he kindly gave to the boy to hold on to as they got closer to the barn. 

Aphmau hummed in understanding “I’m very proud of them on the wall.” She began “I hadn’t even noticed it but there are two new towers and the wall had gotten more built, almost all of the inside structure is covered. All they have to do now is make is stronger.” 

When the barn came into view Levin tapped on Garroth’s leg “Are you going to be at the party?” 

“Of course I will.” Garroth answered “I’ll just be outside to keep everyone safe. I wouldn’t want anyone to come to the party that we don’t want.” 

“Is Laurance going to be there?” Malachi asked, “We have an ongoing game where I put my hand out and I can’t let him hit my hand.” 

Garroth laughed “Yes Laurance is going to be there. Most of the guards are going to be there.” They turned a corner and the smell of cake and the sound of loud talking filled the air as a small smile appeared on Aphmau’s face. She wondered if Leona was going to be any different then babies born through ‘normal’ means, she hoped that the baby wouldn’t have any of the physiological problems that Zane had but if she did she knew that Kiki would love her no matter what. 

Laurance, Emmalyn, and Nicole were waiting for Aphmau at the entrance of the barn while talking to each other. The party had only started a few minutes ago so Aphmau wasn’t late but she was late enough for people to start waiting for her. She saw Kiki sitting in a chair holding Leona while Molly and Emma stood around her talking to her and cooing at the baby. 

Malachi went up to Laurance and put his hand up and immediately swiped down when Laurance was about to high-five his hand. The little ghost boy almost dropped the presents but recovered quickly and ran away laughing. 

Laurance rolled his eyes, his eyes caught Aphmau and a pink tint appeared on his cheeks “Looking as beautiful as ever Aphmau.” 

Aphmau smiled as she unhooked her arm from Garroth’s and went over to Laurance, putting her hands on her hips “You look good too Laurence.” 

Garroth walked past them to take his spot parallel to another guard with orange hair who was standing right next to the edge of the barn gate. Malachi went back after dropping off the presents and grabbed Levin and took him inside the barn to talk to Kyle and Alexis.

“Even with my heart ripped to shreds by you isn’t going to stop me from loving you. I know you treat me wrong but someday you’ll find it in your heart to stand me.” Laurance said slightly bowing with his hand on his chest. 

Aphmau rolled her eyes “Dream on!” She laughed and tapped Laurance on the chest. 

“I do dream… and you’re always in them.” He made a kiss sound.

Aphmau burst out laughing “How long have you been waiting to say that?” 

“Since I met you baby.” Laurance did finger guns towards Aphmau as the group started walking to Kiki. 

“Aphmau just so you know, I didn’t find anything suspicious about the brooch besides the faint whispering and weird sensation of familiarness I get from it,” Emmalyn informed. 

“I’ve only seen Dante talk to himself once… I’m not sure if that’s good or not.” Nicole added. 

Aphmau giggled “Well both of those things are good. Also Emmalyn you know you aren’t required to inspect that brooch.” 

“I know, I know.” Emmalyn said, “I want to, I like discovering things and especially if those things help the village.” 

Nicole stopped Aphmau while the two others went inside the barn, running over to Kiki or going over to play with the kids. “Laurance is a real charmer Aph, why don’t you give him a chance.”

Aphmau’s heart almost stopped as she remembered Laurance and her conversation after leaving Meteli “I… I don’t have time for love I guess?” She questioned herself “I mean mentally I’m not ready and I guess job-wise as a Lord.” 

Nicole shrugged “Well you better take him soon or I’ll take him from you.” 

Aphmau laughed as they entered the building “I thought you were going for Dante.” 

Nicole choked. 

Garroth was looking down at his feet as the words Aphmau just said repeated in his head _I don’t have time for love_. A wave of strange sadness washed over him as his heart broke in the places he loved his lovely Lord the most, he had never loved someone as much as her, it felt nice. The way she treated him made him feel safe like he could be himself around her which he could never really do with other people, he had changed while he stayed in Phoenix Drop, staying away from his family, he didn’t know if these changes were for the better or the worst but he had always been self-conscious of this changes but… Aphmau made him feel free. He would do anything for her, if she told him to die for her he would do it in a heartbeat, he hoped that one day he could tell his lovely Lord his feelings for her but the words she just said made him believe that he could never tell her. 

He saw the way Laurance looked at her, the confidence he had around her, maybe Laurance was better for her. He knew Aphmau, he had always been with Aphmau, he knew that she liked Laurance better than him. Garroth could never be good enough and he dealt with that information, he could never be good enough for his father and he could never be good enough for his Lord. He had almost died, he almost got everyone in the village killed, he got them kidnapped by wolves. He let Alexis turn into a Shadow Knight because he was too much of a wimp to kick his little brother out of his village. He was a terrible person. He had nightmares some nights of everyone dying in the village because of him, he saw his brother slicing open Aphmau’s throat while Laurance went unhinged and killed Levin, leaving Malachi to live with the trauma of seeing his new brother and mother die. He had nightmares of the two people he wanted to impress the most tell him that they hated him and wanted him to die… he had tried to die, some times, he once took his sword and placed the tip against his abdomen before Laurance burst into his room scaring him and making him drop the sword. He had always given advice but he never followed it, he found himself too disgusting to follow his advice. 

A black and white figure stood in the trees gaining Garroth’s attention, he squinted at the forest that was leading towards Lucinda’s house. The figure’s face, which was all white with two purple stripes down the eye, turned towards Garroth, and quickly ran into the forest. 

Garroth’s head shook in confusion and he told the other guard he was going out before he began chasing after the person. He ran past the cul-de-sac, through the forest, past Lucinda’s house, through another forest, through the ends of the wall that didn’t have any concrete in them yet. The footsteps of the stranger were getting closer, giving Garroth energy to keep going as they ran further and further away from the village. Instead of following the path the stranger and Garroth slid and quickly turned into the dense forest right before the path turned towards Meteli. 

As he ran faster his senses got tenser like something bad was going to happen, he stopped. 

Laurance was holding onto Aphmau’s thigh as her leg was wrapped around his waist, he pelvis was pressing against Aphmau’s as he fingers gripped her black hair. Their eyes were closed as their lips were colliding with each other leaving them gasping for breaths. 

Garroth backed up as he stared at the scene, his heart shattered into a million pieces, tears fell from his eyes as he watched the girl he loved more than life itself make out with someone that wasn’t him. He wondered if she ever cared about him, if it was all a lie, it probably was. He felt like he was bleeding out, everything felt slow and drawn out and he couldn’t move his body, he closed his eyes shut and snapped them open. He could move his body again, he gasped one more time as tears fell from his eyes before running out of the forest and back to the village where he fell to his knees, his chest felt like it was going to explode and his gasping got faster and shorter as hot tears fell down his face. He clutched his chest and leaned towards the grass to try and calm down but nothing was working so he just sat there and cried his eyes out. 

The image of Laurance and Aphmau making out faded away showing the stranger standing between two trees. A white mask covering with a purple stripe going down the bottom of the eye hole and a purple stripe going up the top of the same eye hole. A white frilled shirt with straps going across the body in different angles, on top of the shirt was a long black coat that went down to their knees and with cuffed sleeves, they had black fingerless gloves that were wrapped with dark purple gauze when went up to the middle of their forearm, black pants tucked into black boots with flaps over the top. They laughed to themselves before taking a necklace from under their shirt, lifting their mask, and squeezing the amulet before walking away into the forest. 

Aphmau leaned over the gate of the barn “GARROTH?” Aphmau called out to the space in front of her “GARROTH!” 

Tap on the shoulder got Aphmau to turn around “Oh, Emma what’s up?” Aphmau asked. 

“Is everything okay? You’ve been calling Garroth’s name for a little while now.” Emma asked. 

“I’m just worried about Garroth, Farah over there told me he went out but he hasn’t come back,” Aphmau informed the mother. 

“I’m sure that he’s just dealing with village affairs.” Emma consoled the Lord “It’s his job as head guard so don’t worry.” 

Aphmau took a deep breath “Yeah your right, your right.” Aphmau brushed her skirt off “Is Kiki opening presents now?” 

Emma laughed “Yeah, she’s opening Molly’s present right now.” 

Aphmau and Emma went over to the group in the middle of the barn where she was opening a present bag and with a pile of presents at her feet. She held Leona in her arms as she took out the object. Emmalyn caught Aphmau’s eyes and she remembered something that Garroth told her about the Irene statue, she sneakily went over to the woman and leaned over to her “Hey, Corey is thinking of moving the Irene statue. Is there a way to do that without disrespecting her?” Aphmau asked.

Emmalyn thought for a second before leaning over to Aphmau “It’s perfectly fine to move a statue and there is no way to do it respectfully or disrespectfully but if you just want to be safe I know that you have to use sacred wood from a tree of Yggdrasil. If you go into the Yggdrasil forest it might take a couple of years to get to the elves so you might just want to move it normally.” She whispered. 

A light bulb went off in Aphmau’s head as she remembered that she had a sacred tree and Levin and Malachi were using it as a treehouse. Aphmau nodded and turned her attention back to Kiki as she opened another present. 

Towards the end of the party, as everyone was getting ready to start leaving one by one, they were saying their goodbyes to Kiki and some of the kids were already sleeping or were getting tired, Cadenza entered the barn, holding a wrapped present and a medium-sized bag with a boy tied to it. Aphmau and Kiki gasped and some others came over to the fiery-haired girl to say hello and ask her how she was. 

“It’s so good to see all of you!” Cadenza squealed, hopping on her feet “I got back from Meteli a few hours ago and I wasn’t planning on doing anything but I was informed by one of the guards that a baby shower was going.” 

Kiki’s smile was as bright as the sun “I’m so happy to see you Cadenza! I was missing you the entire time.” 

Cadenza laughed “Well I got you a present.” She handed the red-haired farmer a striped box “And Aphmau you forgot the surprise that I was going to give you so I’m giving it to you now. I’m not sure if Malachi can wear clothes but I made him something anyway.” 

Aphmau got handed the bag with the bow-tied onto it “Oh my Irene I’m so sorry I forgot.” 

“It doesn’t matter Aph, I’m just happy that I got to deliver it to you in person.” She smiled “Now I’m going to enjoy the rest of this baby shower.”

“Oh by the way,” Aphmau lightly touched Cadenza’s arm to get her to stay “Did you see Garroth anywhere?” 

Cadenza shook her head lightly “No, I’m sorry Aph.”

Aphmau shrugged “It’s okay! Just wondering.” 

Cadenza nodded and they went off into more of the barn. 

After a while, Aphmau decided that since both of the boys were asleep by now that she was going to leave although it was only a little after lunch. She said goodbye to everything and walked out of the barn, she said goodbye to the guard at the entrance of the barn and continued off. She hoped that she would be able to see Garroth when walking back home, maybe he was at her home taking care of her dogs for some reason but she knew that with how she hasn’t seen Garroth for hours and that even Cadenza hasn’t seen him that she wasn’t going to either. There was something deep inside her that told her she should be worried about Garroth and she _was_ worried for Garroth because she cared for him. She hoped that maybe one day she could understand her feelings for Garroth but right now all she knew was that Garroth was very close to her and she cared very much to her… he was her guard, her everything. The further she walked to her home the worse her back and arms started to hurt since Malachi was hanging around her neck with his legs around her and Levin’s head was lying against her shoulder with her arm under his butt. She had taken her shoes off and put them in the bag a Cadenza gave her because she didn’t feel like walking in heels anymore so now she was just walking in her black socks. 

Her entire walk to her house she saw nothing of Garroth which only filled her heart with more worry. She opened her door, locked it, put the bag on the counter, and brought the boys upstairs and tucked them under the covers. She had to change Levin before he went to sleep but surprisingly he didn’t wake up fully only enough to put on his p.js. She went back downstairs to open the bag that Cadenza gave her and maybe make herself some tea since she didn’t know what else she was going to do today besides maybe get the sacred wood from the tree. She untied the bow and opened the bag to see a purple and black outfit, there were metal shoulder pads attached to a black leather jacket with bellow pockets attached to a buckle strap around the arms of the jacket. The shirt was dark purple, thick but breathable material that was stretchy and didn't tear easily, it was also long sleeve and was a mock turtleneck, her pants were black and seemed to have a cargo pant style without being bagging and were scrunched up and tight at the ankle it multiple bellow pockets were attached to the legs by buckle straps and the belt was a normal belt but the long and the part that came out of the buckle was long and hung down to the knee. Finally, the socks were purple and went up to the middle of her calf and the boots were high-top, combat, steel toe boots that told Aphmau that she was about to get a lot of blisters while wearing them if she didn’t break them in properly, she was flabbergasted by how much stuff Cadenza got for her… maybe it was for her second year of being Lord. She still didn’t understand why Cadenza would go out of her way to make her something so amazing, she even suspected that the bow was part of the outfit. 

While getting Levin and Malachi’s outfits out of the bag she found black kevlar gloves to go with her outfit, this only added onto her respect for Cadenza and her craft. Levin’s outfit was a dark blue and white striped shirt with a bunny face at the end of the shirt that doubled as a pocket, dark blue joggers with tiny bunny faces at the ankle seam, and white sneakers. Malachi’s outfit was a dark green shirt with a fox pattern on it, brown pants that had foxes on the knees, and small brown boots. Aphmau felt all warm inside knowing that even though Malachi was a ghost Cadenza had still made him an outfit, it was difficult for him to become a normal person in this village since he could phase through anything and anyone when he wanted, and also he was a ghost and that only add to people’s worries. Even though it’s been almost half a year since she’s adopted him some of the people in her village still haven’t gotten used to him, he says that it doesn’t matter to him but she knows that it hurts him deep down. 

She placed the clothes back in the bag and put the ribbon in the bag as well, she went over to her cabinet and took out a clear jar of tea herbs and placed it on the counter next to her tea tray. She took her kettle off the tray to fill it with water then placed it on the stove where she took out her matchbox from one of her draws and started heating the kettle with water. As she waited she went outside and hung out with her dogs for a while, laying in the grass and letting them lay all over her or playing with them with their toys. 

As she was playing with them she looked to her left and saw the tall treehouse that towered over the ocean, casting a shadow. Aphmau sighed knowing that she would get this task over with so she can relax later with the boys and do what they wanted to do. She took Phoenix with her as she said goodbye to the other dogs and went downstairs to get her axe, a bag to hold the wood in, and some shoes. Emmalyn did specify how much wood she would need to get but she wanted a lot just to be safe, she went back up to get Phoenix’s leash and headed out the door. There was a new path to the treehouse that was made of flowers being lined on the sides of this invisible rectangle that pointed Aphmau in the right direction, she assumed that either Molly or Cadenza did this but it could be anyone, maybe even Brenden did this. She noticed in the past that even though Brenden shows off to be this big tough dude who wants to impress that ladies he’s a very soft and gentle person who likes feminine things and Aphmau found that very cute, she told him to not hid and maybe girls will start liking him but he refused and said he needed to be tough before proceeding to jokingly flirt with Aphmau. 

As they got closer to the treehouse Phoenix kept getting more hesitant to continue on the path which spooked Aphmau a little but she had nothing to worry about since she was carrying an axe in her hand and if anyone wanted to mess with her they would have to answer to her axe. She didn’t like violence she’d probably just run away if she was being honest. 

When they got to the treehouse Phoenix started sniffing the area cautiously, like something was going to pop out of the ground and scare them. She twirled the axe in her hand before entering the spiral staircase where her senses tensed up. 

A swift knee to her stomach knocked her out of the treehouse where she fell against her back. She swung the axe towards the stranger but her arm was stepped on and a purple sword was held against her neck, the sword had light blue flowers and there was a dark purple border that was slanted. Aphmau did want to look at it but she stared at the handle covered in white gauze and the feathers tied to the end of the handle, she stared at the little blue gem that was in the middle of the beginning of the sword. Her breathing was heavy as the man radiated off anger, even scaring Phoenix so much that he didn’t even try to fight the man off. She started to recognize the man standing on her arm, the red bandana, the same jacket but this time he had a black undershirt to go with it, the same boots, only the sword was different… or was it? She couldn’t remember since she had seen this man so long ago. 

Even without seeing his eyes, Aphmau could still feel them “What are you doing here?” She asked, trying to keep her composure.

“You’re the Lord of this village?” He tilted his head, his fascination scared the woman. 

“Unhand me.” She demanded, trying to wiggle her arm out from under his foot. 

“Why should I?” He answered and leaned closer to Aphmau “Any last words perra?” 

Aphmau took a deep breath as the sword’s blade was brought closer to her neck, she kicked her leg up, hitting the sword out of the man’s hand with him going with it, she used her strength to push herself up as she stood on the sword, brought the axe to his neck, and stepped on his other arm as he did to her. “What do you want with me?” She asked as she brought the blade closer, she wished she had her amulet on her to contact Garroth. 

The man seemed calm but his chest spoke otherwise as it went up and down with his quick breathing “You’re the Lord of this village, just another puppet.” 

“As if.” She snapped “Anyone who acts for Zane is a heartless puppet who sucks his dick.” She smiled internally as she remembered what Jeffory said to her that one afternoon in Pikoro. 

The man was silent for a moment as he recollected his thoughts “You have bad blood with Zane?” 

“He attacked my village, he’s the only man I would kill without hesitation,” Aphmau answered, her body still ready to cut the man’s throat. 

“Then I might be useful, let me live.” It tried to sound like a demand but it was more of a plea. Aphmau stayed silent. “Do you have any idea how much power you hold with that brooch?”

“How do you know about the brooch?” 

“Doesn’t matter, it’s best you don’t trust anyone that holds or looks at that thing.” The stranger said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could add Jeffory more into the story but If I'm honest there was no real placement that he could go, also the stranger might have a different role in this story.... who knows....  
> Anyway thank you so much for reading my story it means so much to me and we're almost to the end AHHHH!! This has been an ABSOLUTLY amazing journey <3 <3 <3 thank you so much


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOO I hope you guys like this chapter it's a little shorter than my other ones but I hope you still like it <3 Thank you guys for coming on this journey with me. <3

The rain poured down on the men as they stared at each other through a metal gate. One of them was holding an umbrella while the other one was having someone hold an umbrella for him. 

Zane stood there, with no worry, silence all around him besides the pitter-patter of the rain hitting the umbrella and the ground beneath him. The man across from him looked angry all the time, his arms were crossed and his sharp grey eyebrows seemed to always be furrowed. As the Lord of Scaleswind you had to be angry all the time, you had to set an example, even though your son had died only a few months ago and your daughter had been missing for over a year. He wore a dark blue turban with a white cap peeking underneath, a long-sleeve blue undershirt with a dark blue shirt overtop that folded over itself and was tucked into his white belt, his pants were light blue and puffy towards the lower leg and had a piece of the white belt hanging down the middle of his legs. 

“You are either a complete moron,” The man started “or a brave fool to even set foot on the land that surrounds Scaleswind.” The man's voice was raspy and he sounded like a stereotypical old man like his voice had been through everything in the world.

“What a shame, and here I thought Lord Borya would be happy to see me.” Zane stared into the man’s soul, seeing everything in him that not even Borya knew “The man who knows where his precious daughter is.”

Borya huffed “You jest. She probably died along with my son who your guards murder viciously” 

“I have information that proves she’s alive, her running away was all a ruse to make Scaleswind and O'Khasis go to war with each other. The son thing on the other hand… we could do nothing to stop that.” Zane informed the man. 

“Why should I believe you? For Menphia sake I should’ve killed you when you arrived.” Borya snapped.

Zane’s eyes were wide with intimidation “She’s alive, I’m willing to go as far as surrendering to prove this to you.” He said, “And if you still think I’m lying, even after I’ve put my _honor_ on the line well… then so be it.” The High Priest turned around and started walking away from the Lord of Scaleswind. 

Borya thought and contemplated the options that he had, maybe his daughter was alive and then he would have four out of his five children back with him. He didn’t want his wife’s spirit to suffer any longer. “Wait!” He barked 

Zane smirked to himself and snapped back around. 

Aphmau’s axe was still at the stranger’s throat “Why do I need you alive?” She asked. 

“You need me alive because I have information about things that you don’t.” The man answered. 

Aphmau had an internal fight with herself, on one hand, if he was telling the truth this could be valuable information and she could use this if they ever had to fight O’Khasis but on the other… if he was lying he could get the upper hand and…. Her pacifist nature took over her and she took her foot off the man’s arm and stepped away from him, bringing her axe away from his neck but not stepping off his sword. 

He pulled on the handle of the sword trying to signal Aphmau to get off but she didn’t budge. The stranger sighed and stood up straight, Aphmau picked up the sword herself and kept it with her “Thank you for letting me live. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone as strong as you.” 

“I’m assuming that I can’t tell anyone you were here? Or you’ll kill me?” She asked. 

The man nodded “Not even your sons.” He paused, allowing Aphmau to be shocked at the fact he knew she had sons “You have no idea what lengths people will go to obtain that brooch.” He said. 

As she observed the man she noticed a bracelet similar to her communication amulet, she wondered if it was a communication amulet “What are you here to do?” 

“Investigate, if nothing goes wrong no one will know I’m here.” The stranger answered. 

“Who do you work for?” Aphmau asked. 

“Can’t say. Now can I have my sword.” The man stretched his hand out. 

Aphmau sighed and handed out the sword, without a thank you the man ran into the tree to her right leaving her alone. As she was left alone her throat started feeling tight and her cheeks started feeling hot, the man had a familiarity with him, and when he left it made her feel lonely. A faint memory told her that this had happened before but it was the other way around… her leaving him. 

She shook it off, dried her eyes, and went to go chop sacred wood because that was what she meant to do in the first place. Phoenix had disappeared somewhere but it didn’t worry her since she knew that he would be safe by himself. 

She went all the way to the top of the tree so she wouldn’t disturb Malachi and Levin’s treehouse which she hoped to bring them after they woke up. It didn’t take long for her to get a filled bag of wood so for a few minutes she sat on one of the branches and breathed in the cool air that was at the top of the tree. 

As she looked over her village she saw a large cliff that was connecting itself to the forest around the beach. She liked to go up there and look at the stars she had never brought anyone else up there besides herself. The wall almost seemed complete even though it had only been a couple of weeks since she had even noticed the poor thing. She knew that Kawaii~Chan’s maids had helped with the building of the wall since Aphmau’s current house was only built in a week and Kawaii~Chan’s maids had helped with that. She also noticed two new guard towers, she didn’t know if those had already been built and she was just noticing them. She knew that she was oblivious to things but she hoped that she wasn’t _too_ ditzy. 

Laurance was holding onto Phoenix’s leash as they rushed to the tree. Aphmau laughed to herself because she knew that Phoenix was trying to get Laurance since Aphmau had just been ambushed in front of the poor dog. 

Aphmau made her way down the wooden stairs and out of the tree at just the right time when Laurance had just appeared in front of the tree. 

“Aphmau are you okay? Phoenix just dragged me over here.” Laurance let go of the leash and Phoenix went up to his mother’s legs and snuggled up to them. 

“I’m fine, just thinking and whatnot. I don’t know why Phoenix tried to get you here.” It felt weird to lie to someone like Laurance. 

“I thought Phoenix was trying to get me because you finally wanted to confess your undying love for me.” The guard winked. 

Aphmau elbowed the guard lightly “Whatever dude. How is Garroth by the way, have you found him yet?” 

“Oh yeah, we found him locked in his room at the guard station. He said that he’s sick or something, have you ever seen him sick?” 

“I didn’t think Garroth _could_ get sick.” She laughed “But I know that he doesn’t like other people seeing himself weak, it hurts my heart to know that he places himself at such a high standard.” Aphmau answered. 

“The guy needs to go easy on himself. But, Emmalyn is over there looking at the brooch, Nicole is there to train with one of the guards and make sure Garroth is okay, and Breden is there to ogle at Nicole.” Laurance informed “In any case, we’re thinking of promoting Brian to lead gate patrol. I mean he’s been a guard for long enough he should have some sort of… lead.” 

Aphmau’s smile was bright “I’m so happy for him! I can go over there tomorrow and congratulate him.” 

“Eh.” Laurance stopped Aphmau “Let him tell you, I want him to feel proud of his position and know that I value him as a member of our village and our guard.” 

“Aww, that’s so sweet Laurance! By the way, is everyone that was at the party back home safely?” Aphmau asked. 

Laurance nodded “Of course, now I’ll let you get back to your business Aphmau. Have a nice day.” 

“You too.” Aphmau waved goodbye as the guard walked away from the tree. After waiting for Laurance to be gone for her to start petting Phoenix and calling him a good boy for getting someone to help her. She wrapped the leash around her hand and started walking back to her home where she would get her tea, wake up the boys, and hopefully just hang out for the rest of the day. 

When she got to her house the hairs on the back of her neck stood up abruptly and goosebumps riddled her arms, giving her a sense of fear of what happened in her house. She let go of Phoenix and rushed into the house to find Levin coming down the stairs smelling of something burnt and carrying a ton of pillows in his little arms. 

“Levin, what happened?” She let the axe and bag fall from her body and to the floor, her eyes were wide with worry. 

“Malachi is sleeping,” Levin answered. 

Something with that didn’t settle right with Aphmau “What do you mean he’s sleeping.” 

“We were playing potions and-” 

Aphmau didn’t let Levin finish as she rushed downstairs to see a passed out Malachi in a small crater on the wooden floor in the room that held some of Zoey’s magick items that she would use when she was babysitting the kids. The ghost child had glass shards surrounding him and his face had small cuts on them, it looked peaceful which scared Aphmau even more. She gasped and slid next to the little boy, pulling him into her lap and cradling him bridle style. She stood up and rushed out of the room to see Levin making his way down the stairs with the pillows in his hands. 

“Levin, we’re going to the Medic House.” She said making the boy let go of the pillows because she grabbed his hand. 

“Why?” He asked as Aphmau gave him a pair of sandals to put on. 

“Because your brother is hurt,” Aphmau answered. 

“He’s just sleeping.” Levin finished putting his shoes on. 

“I know… I know. But he might not wake up so we need to get him help.” Aphmau explained as she took Levin’s hand. She kissed Phoenix goodbye and told him to take care of the house as she walked over her axe and bag of wood and left her house. 

She tried to go as fast as she could while still holding Levin’s hand making sure that she wasn’t pulling his arm. She didn’t want him to feel scared for her brother, she never wanted Levin to feel scared but she wanted him to know that Malachi but be hurt. As they rushed to the Medic House she figured out that while Aphmau was out getting wood for the Irene statue Levin and Malachi woke up, went downstairs, and started playing with the different kinds of magicks that they had in one of the guest rooms… especially the potions. Zoey had left the last sacred sapling that she had down there and Malachi had put it in one of the potions where Levin then entered the room finding Malachi passed out. She was surprised she got all of that from one-year-old ramblings. 

Donna was giving some kid a piece of candy while the mother thanked the woman for helping her child. Donna brushed it off like it was an everyday thing, which it was, Donna was a very skilled woman in the medical scene. Donna’s head snapped to Aphmau as she burst into the door. 

“Donna. Please. Malachi.” She ran to the woman as the mother and child backed away. 

“Oh, my Irene, Darlin’ what happened?” She asked as she started inspecting the child’s face. 

“A small explosion.” Aphmau said, “Levin and Malachi were playing with potions while I was gone and a potion exploded.” 

Donna took the child from Aphmau’s arms and led the family into a vacant room and laid the child down. She called out and two other people came into the room to start helping the child. 

“Isn’t he a ghost sweetie?” Donna asked. 

Aphmau nodded her head “That’s why I’m scared.” 

Lucinda had been called to deal with the ghost child since she was the only person that Aphmau knew could help with Malachi’s condition. She wanted to get Cadenza in on the ordeal since she was a medium but Aphmau remembered the promise that her and Laurance, don’t tell anyone ever of Cadenza’s powers. 

Aphmau had been crying outside the room for almost an hour now, always trying to smile and tell Levin everything was going to be fine whenever he asked. She knew he was scared, it hurt, but she had to come to terms that sobbing in front of your child was a terrible thing to do but she just couldn’t help it. 

Someone opened the door, closed it, then slid down to the floor to sit next to Aphmau. Aphmau turned her head, Lucinda was sitting next to her with her back pressed against the wall looking down at Aphmau “So, a sacred sapling huh?” Lucinda asked, “You’re never supposed to mess with those things.”

Aphmau sniffled “I didn’t know.” She wiped her eyes with her palms “Gods I didn’t know, I had put them to sleep after the party. I wasn’t expecting them to wake up while I was gone. I knew that Malachi had gotten more interested in his powers and magicks but I didn’t… oh god.” Aphmau cried into her hands, Lucinda put her hand on the woman’s shoulder and rubbed her shoulder. 

“It’s going to be okay Aphmau, I even think that this could be a good thing,” Lucinda said. 

“How? How in the world can this be a good thing Lucinda?” 

“I think he might be gaining his life back.” She stated “I’m not sure though, I know Malachi’s always wanted to be human. I mean he pretends to drink sometimes, eat, and he forces himself to walk even though he knows he can float. I poked him with an ice pick, those things are supposed to _touch_ spirits and he didn’t even wake up then, he’s feeling mortal pain Aph.” Lucinda said.

Aphmau’s eyes were wide “Is he going to be okay?” 

“I don’t know if this is true and he is turning human it’s going to take him a while for him to recover. Most mortals who mess with sacred saplings barely make it out alive, it’s going to take a few months for him to get healthy again.” Lucinda answered. 

“Gods…” Aphmau huffed “So much has happened today, I haven’t even had dinner yet.” Aphmau wiped her eyes. 

“I know right.” Lucinda sighed “I’m sorry Aph, and I know you’re thinking it but you’re not a bad mom.” 

This almost made Aphmau start crying again. This entire time she had been shaming herself for not watching over her kids, for spending so long away from home, for letting that stranger ambush her for so long, and for not even pouring out the fire that could’ve burned her house down but lucky for her the fire went out. “You think so?” Aphmau asked.

“I know so. Now me and Donna think that Malachi is probably going to stay here while we work on him and try our best to make him wake up without hurting him. If you want you can stay here.” Lucinda suggested. 

Aphmau sniffled and rubbed Levin’s back “Is Mali okay?” Levin asked. 

“Malachi is _going_ to be okay, we have the wonderful Lucinda and Donna to help him get better,” Aphmau told her son. 

“Will Mali get to play?” 

Aphmau shook her head “Malachi is sleeping honey, he’s going to be asleep for a while.” 

“Is this my fault?” Levin asked, looking down at his feet. 

“What? No, no, no.” Aphmau pulled her son closer to her and hugged him tightly “This is not your fault honey, this is no one's fault. Just know that if you ever wake up and mommy isn’t home just stay in your room with Malachi until mommy comes back, okay?” 

Levin nodded “Okay! So… mommy and me play?” 

Aphmau nodded and slid upwards to stand up straight while still holding Levin in her arms “Yes, mommy and Levin get to play today.” Aphmau turned to Lucinda who had stood up and was brushing herself off “I’m going to come back but I want to check and see if Garroth is okay.” 

Lucinda nodded “You do you, girl if you don’t come back just know that Malachi is safe with us. Unless I want to drink his blood cuz I’m a blood-sucking witch.” She cackled to make Levin laugh which succeeded. 

“You don’t drink blood!” He exclaimed. 

Lucinda jokingly gasped “I don’t!? Oh my, thank you so much Levin for setting me straight!” She ruffled up his hair “Now don’t go playing with any sacred saplings okay.” 

“No play with trees got it!” Levin nodded. 

Lucinda laughed and said goodbye to Aphmau before walking back into the room now occupied with Malachi and a few nurses. Aphmau tickled Levin’s belly as they walked out of the door, she wanted to check and see if Garroth was okay then head back to her house, get some toys for Levin, clothes for him and her, and a few pillows since she knew she was going to be staying by Malachi’s side no matter what. It shocked Aphmau to find out that Garroth was sick since he seemed perfectly fine this morning, she hoped that it wasn’t something contagious but she also hoped that Garroth was okay with this sudden sickness.

She walked into the guard station with Levin now holding her hand, Emmalyn was sitting at one of the tables while inspecting the golden starburst brooch. She was jotting down notes while leaning her ear towards it, staring at it for long periods, and lightly touching it with her fingers. 

“Emmalyn!” Aphmau exclaimed, “How are you?” 

“I’m good, I’m good! Just watching over the brooch. Oh! Can I tell you about a book I read while in Meteli? I found it interesting and I kinda found it correlating with the brooch.” Emmalyn asked. 

“Oh sure, also where are Nicole and Brenden?” Aphmau asked as she didn’t let Levin go close to the brooch. 

Emmalyn rolled her eyes “Nicole is currently using Brenden as a punching bag up on the balcony, Garroth is still locked in his room. But anyway, there was this scholar named Eret who believed that Irene’s power was not just from her soul but rather from a mystical object that was locked away in her house. He also goes on about how there are clues that she had her realm where she meditated her powers.” Emmalyn explained.

Aphmau’s eyes were bright with interest “That’s so cool, do you think that the object that gave Irene her powers is something similar to the brooch? The remnants of two amulets coming together?” 

Emmalyn shrugged “I’m not sure, but it is a good guess.” 

“Hm, well I’m gonna go see how Garroth is and check and see if Brenden is still alive,” Aphmau said, walking over to the stairs that went up to the second floor. 

Emmalyn laughed “Have fun, and if Brenden is dead I won’t snitch.” 

Aphmau barked out a laugh as she and Levin walked up the stairs. 

Aphmau went over to Garroth’s quarter of the room and knocked on the door, the entire second floor was very big and had no real hallway. There was no answer from the guard, Aphmau sighed “Garroth, I want you to know that I’m worried about you. I hope you get better soon.” 

“Feel better Gar!” Levin exclaimed as he knocked on the door as well, copying his mother. 

Aphmau laughed and turned her head, Nicole was kicking her leg at Brenden’s arm like a literal punching bag but he seemed to take it well. Aphmau underestimated Brenden’s strength and she was generally impressed. She just wanted to check and see how Garroth was doing and she didn’t want to disturb Nicole and Brenden so she let Levin say hi to the pair and complement Nicole’s hair which prompted Brenden to get fake jealous and make Levin compliment his hair which made him laugh. They walked out of the guard station and made their way to Aphmau’s house to pack their stuff and after that Aphmau wanted to find Zoey to inform her of what happened since she deserved to know what had happened. 

  
  


It had been a good week staying at the Medic House with Levin while Malachi was still in a coma. Aphmau was sitting by his side in the hospital bed rubbing his hand with her thumb while Levin got dressed in the outfit that Cadenza had made for him, Aphmau was in a purple dress with a thick white belt around it and black boots that had brown laces going up against them. 

Someone knocked on the door, Aphmau checked to see if Levin was finished getting dressed, which he was so that’s why she let them come in. Levin went over to sit on Aphmau’s lap as Zoey, Kitten, and Belladonna walked into the room. 

“Hey, Aph.” Kitten waved “How’s the ghost boy?” 

Aphmau laughed at the name “Still the same as he was yesterday, asleep.” 

“I’m so sorry Aph,” She had been apologizing every time she visited the family “I shouldn’t have left the sacred sapling down there-” 

“Honey, stop it.” Belladonna scolded “You say this every time and every time Aphmau says it’s okay. You didn’t know they were going to fuck with it, stop blaming yourself for something you didn’t know was going to happen.” 

Zoey was caught off guard by Belladonna’s abruptness, leaving the room in awkward silence. Zoey coughed and brushed off her outfit, Belladonna sighed “I didn’t mean to be rude.” 

“Zoey, Belladonna is right though.” Aphmau agreed “You didn’t even make a mistake, who knew that the boys were going to wake up while I was gone and go play with the potions downstairs and eventually use the sacred sapling in the potion.” 

“At least the child was already dead.” Kitten mumbled prompting Belladonna to elbow her in the arm erecting a loud ‘OW’ from the meif’wa “Anyway, I came here because Corey gave me five dollars to tell you that they figured out a spot to put the statue and they wanted you to approve it.” 

“Oh yeah, is he in the plaza?” Aphmau asked as her arms were around Levin who got a kiss on the forehead from Zoey before she sat down next to Belladonna. 

“No, uhh, I think he’s near the beach area, they made a small pathway that you can follow up to the site but I think he’ll be there waiting for you.” Kitten answered. 

“Do you know if Gar is better?” Levin asked. Aphmau had figured out that the boys had a favorite guard, Levin’s was Garroth, and Malachi’s was Laurance, the two would make jokes about Dante not having a child who looked up to him prompting the three to get into childish fights about who likes who better. She missed those kinds of things. 

Kitten shook her head. 

“Really?” Aphmau asked “I’m surprised, I thought that the first time I would see Garroth sick he would pop back in two days. Guess I was wrong.” 

“It worries me, I feel strange energies coming from his room,” Belladonna said, her arm was around Zoey. 

“Maybe because he’s sick, genius.” Kitten snarked. 

Belladonna rolled her eyes “Not like sick energy like… sad, broken energy.” Belladonna looked down at her hands. 

Aphmau was left in uncomfortable silence as she wondered what that could mean. She shook it off and kissed Malachi’s head “Lucinda is coming over in a few hours to check Malachi out so would you guys be okay with watching over him?” Aphmau asked the girls as she took Levin’s hand and stood up. 

“The booth is supposed to open in like twenty minutes,” Belladonna said. 

“I told Kawaii~Chan I was going to help finally finish the wall, they need a little magic to help the wall get even stronger,” Kitten said. 

“I can watch him.” Zoey suggested, “I mean I’m not doing anything today so this would be something to fill my day!”

Aphmau nodded “Okay cool, well there are books in that bag over there.” Aphmau pointed to the bag next to Malachi’s bed “You can read those if you're bored. Levin, come on we’re going to see Uncle Corey.” 

Aphmau quickly grabbed her knapsack, put Levin on her hip, and walked out with the two other ladies. 

Aphmau made her way over to the beach, saying hello to a few villagers on her way. After checking out where they wanted to put the Irene statue Aphmau wanted to check out the wall and see how Brian was doing with it being almost a week since he was promoted to head guard of the wall patrol. 

The sun-scorched down on Aphmau as she walked through the streets of Phoenix Drop, she wished she had brought a hat. Her heart fluttered every time she walked through the village and saw the people just being themselves, it told her that she was a good Lord and that she was doing things right. She was so happy when she found out that even though they didn’t need to almost all of the villagers had pitched in to help build the wall whether that was help build the wall, give them supplies, give the workers food or drinks when they were working for long periods, make sure that it was clean. It had all made Aphmau’s heart sing. 

Before she knew it, Levin and she were already at the beach, Corey stood next to a path lined with flowers leading up to the hill that Aphmau used to hang by herself. Her heart broke a little as she knew that the place she went to go relax and move away from the world was about to become a worshipping area for people to come and go but at least it was Lady Irene that the people would worship. 

“Corey!” Aphmau waved, getting the man’s attention “What are we doing?” 

The engineer laughed “I’m waiting here to show you where we want to put the Irene statue. If you approve it then we can get Emmalyn to this sort of moving ritual with the sacred logs that you gave us.” 

“Hi, Corey!” Laved waved. 

“Hi buddy, do you wanna go now?” Corey asked. 

Aphmau nodded “Show me the way.” 

They walked through the path that was made out of a clearing of trees. Corey explained what they wanted to do with this path and how they wanted to improve it while walking. 

When they got to the top of the cliff Emma and Molly were sitting on the grass talking to each other with their children while looking out into the sky. 

It was the same quartz border that Aphmau had made for the Irene statue that time ago but now it was cut off because it was at the edge of the cliff, water was trailing from inside the quartz square to down the cliff like a waterfall. Aphmau let go of Levin’s hand so he wouldn’t go towards the edge of the cliff and so Emma and Molly could let Levin play with the other kids. 

As Aphmau looked out into the blue sky her heart was full, she could see the bright blue ocean, another guard tower, and Katelyn’s ship that had been here for five long months. The wind blew through Aphmau’s hair and her throat was getting tight, she took a shaky breath as she looked out. The scenery was so beautiful it was overwhelming, she knew that even though this was her secret little place… this was going to be the perfect spot for the Irene statue. 

“Aphmau?” Corey asked softly, putting his hand on her shoulder “Aphmau are you alright?” 

Aphmau dried her eyes and turned around to look at the man “Corey this is beautiful. This is a perfect spot to put the statue, you are an amazing engineer.”

Corey chuckled, scratching the back of his neck “Thank you Lord Aphmau, that’s very nice of you. OH!” He searched through his pocket and took out a medium-sized wooden flower “Emmalyn said to place this where you want the statue to go, be exact.” 

Aphmau held the flower in her hands “I chopped all that wood for this?” 

Corey laughed “No, no, that’s only part of the ritual. We almost didn't have enough.”

“Dang.” Aphmau laughed and turned around, she stepped on the quartz steps and carefully placed the wooden flower in the middle of the square. She turned back around and shook her hands off “Well, I wanted to see how Brian was doing but Corey this is amazing.” 

“Oh!” Emma called out “Would it be okay if Levin stays with us for a while? Hang out with the kids?” 

“Oh, sure! I can go check on Brian, see how he’s doing then come back here for the ritual and pick Levin up.” 

“That sounds great!” Emma clapped her hands together “Have fun.” 

“It was nice seeing you Lady Aphmau.” Molly nodded at the woman. 

“It was nice seeing you too. Bye Levin be good for Molly and Emma!” Aphmau said as she began walking back down the hill. 

“Okay! Bye!” Levin blew a kiss towards Aphmau. 

Aphmau smiled at the boy. She walked down the hill and made her way to the wall that was finished, she really couldn’t believe it. After five months of not even noticing it and a simple week it was done, it was baffling to her. 

When she got to the wall she saw three people, and one of them wasn’t Kitten. Brian stood between two ladies, Katelyn the Fire Fist, and someone cloaked in blue. Aphmau raised her eyebrow, she didn’t know that anyone was coming to visit, she shrugged her shoulders and ran over to the small group. 

“Brian.” She whispered when she came up to him “What’s going on-” 

Katelyn gasped, her eyes wide and a smile bright on her face “Bonjour Lord Aphmau! How are you doing this lovely day?” 

The person cloaked in blue looked angry. “Uh, I’m doing fine. What are you doing here Katelyn?” 

“Well, I was just strolling around the village taking the air when… _this someone_ showed up at the gates.” The woman acted like she knew the person in front of her. 

“Oh,” Aphmau turned towards the person “Hello, as you probably heard Katelyn I’m the Lord of this village.” She put her hand out for the person to shake. 

The person looked up at Aphmau, they had wonder and mystery in their eyes. They had midnight black hair in dreadlocks, purple eyes that looked like the galaxy, dark skin, and a soft smile. They were wearing a black shirt, black pants, black boots, and were covered with a dark blue hooded shawl “Hello,” Their voice was soft “my name is Lillian. It’s so nice to meet the Lord of this beautiful village in person!” They shook Aphmau’s hand.

Aphmau smiled, they seemed nice so why couldn’t they be? Aphmau didn’t understand why Katelyn was so tense “That’s a beautiful name, Lillian. What are you doing here in Phoenix Drop.” 

“Well, I was passing by when I felt a strong surge of emotion. When I went looking to where this strong emotion came from I ended up here, do you have anyone in the village that’s sick or… ill or any kind?” Lillian asked. 

“Oh wow, yeah we do. My right-hand guard, he’s been sick for a good week now and we don’t know what’s wrong with him.” Aphmau answered. 

“Oh well, I bet I can find out quickly! I’m a prophet, I’ve had visions come to me multiple times of which have come true.” Katelyn scoffed and rolled her eyes as Lillian told Aphmau about her profession “I have predicted many things like famines, droughts, war… love.” 

“Oh wow, that’s amazing. Would you be able to help our guard?” Aphmau asked. 

Lillian nodded “Of course I would be! I love helping people. I just want to know if it’s okay if I stay here for a while?” 

“Of yes of course it would be okay!” Aphmau answered, “Brian would one of your guards be able to show Lillian where she can stay and then show her where Garroth is staying?” 

Brian nodded and called over one of the guards “It’s nice seeing you by the way Lady Aphmau.” 

“It’s nice seeing you too! How are you today?” 

“I’m good! Just being the head guard of wall patrol! It’s very fun!” Brian answered as the guard rushed over. 

“I bet it is.” Aphmau started telling the second guard of what she wanted them to do for Lillian. The guard nodded and took Lillian’s hand as they walked off into the village. 

Katelyn pulled Aphmau towards her forcefully when Lillian was out of earshot “I’m just saying Lord Aphmau,” Katelyn said bitterly “I wouldn’t trust that stupid bitch if I was you.” 

Aphmau snapped her arm out of Katelyn’s grip “Why?” 

Katelyn opened her mouth before closing it and slightly looking down “Just… trust me. Never trust people I say not to trust, I’ve already been betrayed once.” The Jury of Nine member walked off without letting Aphmau say another word. 

Aphmau was left confused and wondering what in the world Katelyn meant by that. She turned her attention to Brian who was staring happily at the gate. 

“Oh! By the way Lady Aphmau, there was a strange man here just a few minutes before Lillian showed up. He said that he was the ‘Chicken Shaman’ and that he was supposed to take his ‘Annual egg-laying ceremony’ at the gates.” Brian informed. 

Aphmau’s body shook with disgust “If that guy ever comes back here just… just don’t even talk to him okay?” 

Brian laughed “Okay!” 

Lillian thanked the guard and said goodbye as they walked into the guard station. The building was quiet besides the soft sound of sobbing, Lillian’s ears perked up at the sound, it was coming from the second floor. Lillian slowly made their way over to the second-floor stairs, taking in the entire building before they made their way up. They walked into the living quarters and gravitated towards the room the sobbing was coming from, they knocked on the door, the sobbing cut off, no answer. 

“Garroth.” Lillian’s voice was no longer soft but deadly and harsh “Come out of your room.” 

“Lillian?” Garroth’s voice was soft, weak. 

“Ding, ding, ding. Now get out.” Lillian backed up for the door to open fully.

The sound of shuffling came from the room, the door open. Garroth looked tired and half-dead, his hair was all over the place and it looked like he hadn’t showered in a good while “Lillian, what are you doing here?” 

“I’m new in town, medicine specialist. I’m here to help you.” Their voice was like venom. “Your _friends_ wanted you to get better.” 

“I see…” Garroth looked down, “I just want to be alone now.” 

“I know something is wrong with you Garroth, something, not an ordinary girl can fix.” Lillian placed their hand on the side of Garroth’s face. 

Garroth backed away, refusing Lillian’s hand “It’s nothing, I’m not sick.” 

“Then why are you pretending? It just makes no sense, I can’t help you if you realize you’re real emotions.” Lillian was making no sense but they were dropping hints everywhere that they knew what was going on.

“I’m sorry but… a broken heart isn’t something that anyone can help me with.” Garroth looked down somberly, his throat tightened, he was seeing them all over again, the woods, the kissing, he could see it perfectly. 

“Sometimes… talking about it helps.” Lillian looked up at Garroth with seducing eyes.

Aphmau ran back to the plaza to see Emmalyn lighting a candle, the Irene statue had wooden planks all around it and there were many carvings of wooden flowers all along the quartz, the pedestal she was on, and on her. The plaza was mostly empty, she guessed that the builders had blocked it off for Emmalyn to do her ritual, Logan sat in his booth reading a book with the little werewolf pup Yip right next to him, Kitten and Belladonna were packing up Zoey’s booth while talking angrily at each other like something had happened, Emma and Molly were watching over Kyle, Alexis, and Levin while talking to their husbands. Aphmau always liked to look at Molly and Emma with their husbands, they looked so happy and satisfied with their lives, so hoped that one day she might be able to do the same.

“Emmalyn!” Aphmau called over, jogging to the librarian “I’m surprised you’re doing this ritual and not Lucinda or one of the magic users here.” 

Emmalyn laughed nervously “I know right, I’m really nervous though. I wanted to do this because I just love Lady Irene so much and I want to be the one to move her lovely statue.” 

“Well get on with it!” Aphmau cheered “I’ll be right behind her to make sure that everything is going alright.” 

Emmalyn nodded happily as Aphmau backed up. 

It was eight pm when Emmalyn had finally gotten the spell to work and Aphmau knew that it probably wasn’t Emmalyn that moved the statue but rather an annoyed Belladonna. While Emmalyn was trying to get the spell to work Belladonna and Kitten had finished packing up the booth and had gone up over to Aphmau to watch with her, Logan had stopped reading the book and was now staring at the cringe-worthy site of Emmalyn trying to get the ritual to work, Emma and Molly with their husbands and kids had gone over to the hill to wait and see if the Irene statue would pop up or not. During the ritual, Aphmau had a strange feeling in her stomach every time she stared upon Irene’s face like she knew who that woman was and that she had met this woman before. There was a familiarises to the lovely Lady Irene that Aphmau felt akin to. Kitten groaned, getting Aphmau’s attention, the meif’wa lightly stomped her foot on the group sprouting glowing roots under the concrete floor straight to the Irene statue. Aphmau wasn’t paying attention but Emmalyn had cheered in joy, she looked back to see the pedestal that Irene was standing on and the Irene statue was gone. 

Aphmau gasped “What!? It happened oh my Irene!” 

Kitten smiled smugly and whispered to Belladonna right when Emmalyn passed out on the floor. 

“OH!” Belladonna cringed “Logan that’s on you!” She yelled out. 

“What!? Why me?” Logan raised his hands in confusion. 

“Because you’re a loser!” Belladonna yelled back. 

“You’re helping me or I’m not talking to you for a good ten years,” Logan said as she walked out of his booth. 

Belladonna rolled her eyes as she went over to Emmalyn. 

“Kitten, did you do that?” Aphmau asked. 

Kitten shrugged “I mean… it was taking too long.”

Aphmau huffed out a laugh and went over into the forest to head over to the pathway that led to the new Irene statue. 

Irene was in a new position, she was on her knee with her right hand stretching out towards the sky with the soul of Ungrth right at her fingertips. The statue was glowing brightly and everything was so beautiful, it was amazing. Hot tears fell from Aphmau’s eyes as she stared upon the spectacle. 

Gasing breaths got louder behind Aphmau, she turned around to see Brian with a red face and with heavy breaths.

“Brian honey what wrong?” Molly asked, worry all over her face. 

“Lady Aphmau we… we need you at… the gates NOW!” Brian said through gasps of air. 

“What why?! What’s going on?” Aphmau asked in shock. 

“Just come!”

With Brian by her side, Aphmau ran back to the gates, down the hill, through the beach, past the plaza, the guard station, the Medic House, and then she saw them. 

Standing on the other side of the metal gate was Zane Ro’meave, a couple of O’Khasis guards, a strange man with dark brown skin and a blue turban on his head, and a couple of other guards in uniforms she didn’t recognize. Her heart stopped as she stared into Zane’s cold eyes, under his balaclava she could sense the evil smirk, her body froze but Brian pulled her further towards the gate to meet with Dante and Laurance who both looked like they were a slow-burning fuse ready to run out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I never told you guys this but at the start of I think chapter 32 I found out that I had run out of characters on my OG google doc so I had to start a new one ajfiajdfr. Thank you guys so much for reading by the way and always know that I love constructive criticism for my work and I love improving on it, also I don't usually ask for this but Kudos would be really nice because it shows that all the hard work I put into this book actually matters<3 But if you don't that's okay I'm just happy your reading my book <3 <3 <3


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOO we're getting close to the end oooooooooo  
> I just want to thank you guys for this amazing journey I think when I write the last chapter and write the last notes I'll totally be sobbing. I love all of you and every one of you that gave me kudos or even just read my book mean so much to me <3 Now I hope you enjoy this chapter <3

“Are you the Lord of this village?” The man in the blue turban yelled at Aphmau. 

Her eyes were wide with fear and shock, she couldn’t take her eyes off Zane, she never thought that she would see him again. “Your… wait, what? What do you mean your daughter? Who are you?” 

The man acted as Aphmau had just insulted his race “Excuse me!? I am Lord Borya Von Ronsenburg of Scaleswind!” The man’s voice was loud and demanding. 

Aphmau let a small gasp escape from her as she quietly leaned over to Laurance “This is the Lord of Scaleswind?” 

Laurance slightly nodded “Sorry we couldn’t tell you.”

“Heh.” She turned back to the man “What do you mean your daughter sir? I don’t think Phoenix Drop is home to any daughter of Scaleswind.” 

“Her name is Nicole Von Ronsenburg, this woman right here claims that’s been here for more than five months!” Borya put his hand out to show Kiki behind him staring lovingly at Zane while holding baby Leona. 

Their pinky fingers were intertwined and she was smiling softly. Kiki looked back at Aphmau who’s expression matched someone who had been betrayed “What? They had asked me if I had seen a hijabi woman and I said yes. I don’t see the problem with that.” 

“You don’t see the problem with that!?” Aphmau cried “How can you not!?” 

“Just give me my daughter now!” Borya yelled. 

“How was I supposed to know that Nicole was the Lord of Scaleswind’s daughter!?” Aphmau whispered to Laurance. 

Laurance shrugged “I suggest that you go and look for her now.” 

“Will do. Dante, come with me, Brian, stay here.” Aphmau ordered, “I will go get your daughter right now Lord Borya, don’t freight.” 

“Will do, Aph,” Dante said. 

The two split off into the guard station to see if Nicole was up there training and into her own house which she never left locked since sometimes the guards would come and go to fight in the boxing ring she had downstairs. 

Aphmau entered the brown girl’s home and rushed downstairs to see that it was a distressed mess. Roxy and Nicole were nowhere to be seen, the bed frame was broken, the boxing ring’s posts were cracked, there were dried blood splatters on a crack in the floor. Aphmau’s heart began to race as she frantically looked for the girl who showed up to avail. 

As she exited the house she noticed that Dante was coming out of the guard station at the same time with the same panicked look she had. They met up in the middle and both told each other that they couldn’t find Nicole. 

“Now that I’m thinking about it…” Dante started “Have you seen Nicole at all this week?” 

Aphmau thought for a moment before her heart dropped to her stomach “No, no I haven’t.” 

Dante’s face dropped “She’s missing.” 

“Fuck.” 

Aphmau and Dante raced back to the gate where Kiki was now on the other side of the gate arguing with Laurance out of sight from Zane and Lord Borya. 

Borya raised his eyebrow at Aphmau and Dante “My daughter is not with you.” He stated, “Where is she?” 

“We can’t… we can’t seem to find Nicole, I’m so sorry,” Aphmau admitted. 

“Excuse me!?” 

“I know that she is in this village, somewhere, I swear to you. We just… don’t know where she is at the moment.” Aphmau said. 

“She’s lying,” Zane whispered into the Lord’s ear. 

The Lord of Scaleswind became enraged “My daughter has been gone for over a year now! She’s here and you cannot find her!? I don’t know what kind of shitty town you’re running here but you won’t be the Lord of it much longer, you have _six_ _days_ to bring Nicole back to me, or I will rip down your gates, burn your village, and find her myself!” Lord Borya snapped around making the guards in uniforms she didn’t recognize follow him as he went over to a group of horses and got on one of them to ride. Zane stayed behind. 

The High Priest of O’Khasis laughed to himself at the sight of the distraught Aphmau “Wow, what a shame. Who could’ve seen this coming?” 

Aphmau rolled her eyes “Why are you doing this? Do you get joy from this? I could lose my village!” 

Zane let out a small giggle “I know.” 

“Where is Nicole?” Dante yelled. 

Zane pretended to be offended “That is quite the accusation Dante and without any proof. I could help you and talk to the lord of Scaleswind if you give that brooch.” 

Aphmau’s eyes went wide “How do you know about the brooch?” 

“It doesn’t matter how I know about the brooch, all that matters is that you give it to me,” Zane answered. 

Aphmau scoffed “As if. You cursed my people with those two amulets and I know that you want something Zane… you should never get it.” Aphmau hissed at Zane. 

Zane rolled his eyes “You are a funny woman. You would risk the safety of your people over a simple brooch? The people you’re sworn to protect.” 

“I will not give them to you.” Aphmau deadpanned. 

Zane shrugged “So be it, my offer will always stand.” He spun around and started walking with his O’Khasis guards over to the group of horses that Lord Borya had gone to and rode off into the distance. 

Aphmau snapped her head towards Laurance who was no longer talking to Kiki because she had stormed off “Laurance, where is the brooch?” 

Laurance dug in one of his pockets for a moment before bringing out the golden starburst flower brooch “I didn’t feel comfortable with it being left alone at the station so I bought it with me.” 

“Good, good. I want you to hide it, anywhere but please hide it.” Aphmau ordered.

“Okay. What do we do about the Nicole situation?” Laurance asked, stuffing the brooch back into his pocket. 

“I want you two to set up a search party for Nicole, Brian, tell your guards to be on high alert for a woman with dark brown skin, a red hijab, and almost no skin showing beside her face and maybe hands,” Aphmau told the boys. 

“Okay, then we should get moving now,” Dante advised.

For the rest of the day, Aphmau and the other guards looked all over the village to find Nicole but to no avail. Aphmau rubbed her eyes as she closed the door and turned into the Medic House, Laurance was sitting at a table with a defeated face while drinking. She went over to the guard and poured herself some of the alcohol. 

“I still don’t understand why Kiki would tell them. It makes no sense.” Aphmau said as she slouched back in her chair. 

“She’s in love.” Laurance stated, “She’s blinded by the kind nature that Zane treated her with that she won’t believe us if we tell her he’s a terrible person.” 

“Blinded by love.” She huffed “I feel like that should be the title of a book…. So, Zane and Scaleswind are buddies?”

Laurance sighed and took a sip of his drink “I guess so, I mean why else would he be there with Lord Borya? Do you think he has something to do with Nicole being missing?” 

“Of course he has something to do with Nicole missing. He wants to take us down for some unknown reason and the best way to do that is to kidnap Nicole and then tell the Lord of Scaleswind that we have his daughter who has been missing since forever.” Aphmau said, “The worst part of this is that we can’t blame Zane for any of this in front of Lord Borya because we have no proof and that can only get Phoenix Drop deeper into its grave.” 

“Do you think Zane planned this from the very beginning?” Laurance asked. 

Aphmau shrugged “I don’t think he could’ve thought this far ahead. But if he did plan this from the start… how in the world did Zane know about Nicole?” 

Laurance went silent before a lightbulb went off in his head and his eyes lit up “Katelyn must’ve told him, she’s been here since forever and she walked around the village sometimes with of course guard supervision but still. She must’ve seen Nicole while walking around the village and told Zane.” 

“I don’t think she would do that though.” Aphmau admitted, “I know this sounds weird but I have this feeling about Katelyn, she’s just here to watch me… nothing else.” 

“Then who could it be if you don’t think it’s Katelyn?” Laurance asked. 

Aphmau looked down at her drink and swirled it around “Who can we trust Laurance?” 

Laurance put his hand on Aphmau’s knee “We can only trust ourselves.” 

Aphmau sighed and sipped her drink “Until we know who told Zane our private information this conversation should stay between us, the brooch that you’re carrying stays between us. Do you understand?” 

“Of course I understand Aph. I just wonder why if Zane took Nicole, who do you think would have taken her?” Laurance asked. 

Aphmau took a second to think of all the people that could’ve taken Nicole, Katelyn was on her list but the feeling in her stomach told her otherwise, the new girl Lillian could be a suspect but Aphmau didn’t have any bad feelings about her besides what Katelyn told her, and… the stranger. She didn’t believe that the stranger took Nicole but from what he knows, he’s been here a while so that would get him time to know the people in her village. She knew that she wasn’t supposed to tell anyone of her encounter with the stranger but she trusted Laurance and she believed that he would act civil when she told him about the stranger. She took a deep breath and looked into Laurance’s eyes “After Kiki’s baby shower I went over to the treehouse that Levin and Malachi play in to get scared logs and I was… ambushed by a man.” 

“What.” Laurance’s eyes were wide. 

“I know I know, I didn’t tell you because he told me not to. But now I feel like he could be one of our suspects since I don’t think anyone else would take Nicole.” Aphmau admitted. 

Laurance looked enraged but he talked calmly “Can I… meet him?” 

Aphmau opened her mouth like she was going to say something before closing it, she placed her glass on the table and went over to the medical room that Malachi was staying in. Levin was sleeping with Zoey who were both sleeping on the couch together. She went back out to the table and groaned “Follow me. Hopefully, he’s there.” 

Aphmau grabbed her sword and placed it in her sheath, Laurance already had his. She led him out of the Medic House, past the plaza, and over to the treehouse was secluded in the woods. Her senses were tingling so she assumed that the stranger wasn’t near, she continued leading the guard deeper into the woods and closer to the water where she got a shiver down her spine. She turned her head to see if Laurance was still following her. 

Laurance yelled and ran to Aphmau’s side, Aphmau was pushed back as she saw the stranger take Laurance’s wrist and pull the guard’s body down while bringing up his knee to clash with Laurance’s head. The guard fell back with a groan as Aphmau gasped, the stranger pressed his foot against the guard’s chest “I am not your enemy.” 

Laurance groaned while rubbing his forehead “You just kneed my forehead!” 

“Your Lord held an axe to my throat.” The stranger stated. 

Laurance looked back at Aphmau with a raised eyebrow “You did?” 

“It was self-defense, he held a sword to mine.” She answered. 

“Right now everyone is a threat, I’m sure you’ve come to that conclusion yourself Laurance.” The stranger said. 

“How do you know my name?” 

“I know a lot of things about this village, Laurance.” the stranger answered, “And I know that I want to help this village, Zane is a bastard who deserves everything that comes towards him.”

“And why should I trust you?” Laurance asked, “You tried to fight me just now.” 

“I know that if I let you go you’ll grab your sword and press it against my throat. I’ve done that move before, you have to use your legs.” the man said. 

“How are you so skilled in fighting?” Aphmau asked, “I mean first you take down a small pack of werewolves, ambush me, and then take my guard down.” 

The stranger looked down before stepping off Laurance “There are a lot of things you don’t know about me Lord Aphmau, like for one I work under the Jury of Nine.” 

“What!?” 

“Huh!?” 

The man scoffed “Will you calm down? I’ve been around them for a while now, they were first a good group before Zane got there. There is a reason I’m helping you, I hate the man, just because I work under the Jury of Nine doesn’t mean anything.” He said, “I serve under Xavier and Lady Irene, I do what’s best for them.” 

“What Jury of Nine member are you?” Aphmau asked. 

“They call me Oberon the morning star.” The man flicked his hand and a purple morning star weapon appeared in his hand with flowers and white gauze on the handle “That’s not my real name though and you’ll never know my real name.” The man flicked his hand again and the morning star disappeared.   
“They described Oberon to be a female though.” Laurance said as he stood up “And not to be rude but… you’re not a female.” 

“Thank you. I _was_ a female, I haven’t told them that I’ve been transitioned because they haven’t seen me in years. It’s easier to keep my identity a secret from them.” Oberon answered. 

“Oh, well you look good,” Laurance said awkwardly. 

“Thanks, we should talk somewhere else.” 

“Where? No one is going to go find us in the forest.” Aphmau asked. 

“I don’t like it here, I don’t like standing for a long time. Hurt’s my feet.” Oberon said, “Follow me.” 

Laurance and Aphmau hesitantly followed Oberon over to the beach where he had a small campsite with a campfire and everything. The night sky made everything feel creepy and scary, Aphmau was on high alert for someone to come out of the shadows and start attacking. Oberon motioned for the pair to sit down so they did as told. 

Oberon lit the campfire “I thought I told you to not tell anyone I was here?” The crackling of the fire didn’t make the atmosphere any better. 

“That was before Zane and Lord Borya appeared at our door, I’m sure you know that already,” Aphmau answered. 

“Hm. I was there, I could’ve attacked Zane but I know the blame would just be laid on you guys.” Oberon admitted, “Your village would’ve been destroyed with Borya’s sheer fists.”

“Why are you here in the first place?” Aphmau asked, “Did Zane assign you here for a mission?” 

“Zane assigned me here to watch over you, I remembered you from the time I saved you from the wolves. Phoenix Drop is the center of most of their conversations.” 

“So… has Zane been planning this since the start?” Laurance asked?” 

Oberon shook his head “No, Zane is very opportunistic. He’s smart when it comes to taking an advantage of a situation but I cannot say that I’ve heard anything of him planning for events to turn out this way. His marriage to you was most likely his original plan, not just to obtain the amulets but to stop Phoenix Drop from rising.” 

“We aren’t even a threat.” Laurance said, “We’re just a village trying to get by.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Oberon scoffed “You have a witch who was trained by the forest mother herself, an elf who grew up in the Yggdrasil Forest, a necromancer, a werewolf, two defense magick users, two of the most elite guards in the O’Khasis guard training school, and a Shadow Knight to top all that off. Your village is small but you have people who can easily take over an army like Scaleswind.” 

Aphmau went silent for a moment “Can we take on Zane then, why does it matter if we give him the brooch or not?” 

“Don’t you _dare_ give Zane that brooch. As I said, Zane is an opportunist… if you give him the brooch it isn’t going to be like a children’s book where he just lets you go he’s going to make Borya attack.” Oberon said. 

“Okay, so good thing I went with my gut.” Aphmau sighed “Now… do you know where Nicole is?” 

“I don’t know where she is, I work with the spy that took her, his name is Velius. He’s been here for a while but I don’t know what he looks like, he wears a black mask with long white horns coming out of it.” Oberon admitted. 

“How do you know it’s not one of us?” Laurance asked. 

“Aphmau has a bad history with Zane and the fact that I can feel her blood boil when his name is mentioned just proves her innocence more but with you… you have a stronger pride. Something small won’t make you turn to Zane and you can’t be easily persuaded unless it’s Aphmau persuading you.” Oberon analyzed the pair making both of them uncomfortable from how much he knew. 

Laurance coughed to try and cut the awkward silence “Do you think Nicole is still in Phoenix Drop somewhere?” 

The man nodded “I don’t think they could’ve gotten too far without someone seeing it.” 

“How do we know that you aren’t the spy and trying to throw us off your path?” Laurance asked

“I told you, I hate Zane more than anything in this world. I don’t like the idea of helping him and the only reason I did this mission because I remembered you and had the feeling to take you out if you supported Zane.” Oberon said. 

“I don’t why you would think I was with Zane, haven’t they talked about me?” Aphmau raised her eyebrow in confusion. 

“They have… I was just making sure.” The group went silent. 

Aphmau looked out on the ocean, they had six days to find Nicole, if they didn’t Nicole it would be the death of her village. Even though she had some strong people in her village she knew that they wouldn’t be able to take on everyone that O’Khasis and Scaleswind had. She never guessed that this would be where she was two years ago, she always says this to herself but it’s bafflingly to her.

“That brooch you have isn’t the only magical object,” Oberon said. 

“What do you mean?” Aphmau asked, “We know that our librarian Emmalyn told us that there was once a grail that was made out of two amulets like the brooch.” 

“Well, I think Zane has something like that brooch, a staff. Zane gave my son an amulet, purple and green it was beautiful… I wished I knew what it was. He ran home to show me and as soon as I touched it everyone in my village was dead, their bodies were melted against their floor and the village was filled with blood-curdling screaming. Zane came by and took the amulet back and now he has a staff and he says it’s made from two amulets like your brooch.” Oberon explained. “Those amulets are no simple trinkets. Each one is a piece of the Moonlight Ward from what I know. A mythic item used by one of the Dive Warriors, Enki. It was the item that could be used to transverse dimensions without the use of any materials. The original piece no one knows what it looks like but it was ripped apart by Enki a curse was put on each piece to prevent anyone rejoining them.” 

“Does Zane want to rejoin them and start messing with dimensions?” Laurance asked. 

Oberon shrugged “I don’t know and personally I don’t want to find out.” The man rolled his shoulders “Now, I suggested you return to your home. You have two children to watch over.” 

“Yeah.” Aphmau agreed “I think that’s the best option and I just want to sleep, god.” Aphmau laughed as she stood up and helped Laurance stand up. 

“It was nice meeting you Oberon, I don’t appreciate you attacking me or Aph but… it was nice meeting you.” Laurance smiled softly, Aphmau didn’t say anything but she swore that she saw Laurance’s cheeks turn pink.

Oberon returned the smile “And it was nice meeting you. Have a nice night Lord Aphmau and Laurance.” 

Aphmau nodded and the pair started walking back to the Medic House where Aphmau assumed they would split up and Laurance would go back to the guard station where he stayed. It was strange having a one on one conversation with a man she had met so long ago, she also couldn’t believe that the world was so small that the man that had saved her from Eastern Werewolves would be the same man that Zane requested to watch over Aphmau along with Katelyn. Aphmau didn’t even know if Katelyn knew that Oberon was here, maybe she didn’t, maybe Zane didn’t tell Katelyn so he could catch her acting up. What if Oberon was lying about his position in all of this and he was one of the bad guys and Katelyn was trying to help Aphmau. It was all confusing and Aphmau’s brain hurt trying to think about it. 

Laurance took Aphmau’s wrist outside of the Medic House, his stare made her squirm. “I’m not exactly sure if this is what you meant but… do you want the brooch to stay with me?” 

Aphmau thought for a moment before smiling “Of course, I trust you with this brooch and I trust that it’s in the right hands. We must not tell anyone the whereabouts of this brooch, I don’t want to say I’m paranoid of everyone but I just feel like everyone is safer with the ignorance of this.” 

“I agree, tomorrow I was thinking of making a letter telling the village the precautions we must take in this time and maybe see if Lucinda can maybe copy this letter so we can spread it around the village,” Laurance suggested. 

“I like that yeah.” Aphmau agreed. 

Laurance moved Aphmau’s hair behind her ear and looked lovingly into her eyes “I will protect this will my soul Lady Aphmau.” 

Aphmau’s cheeks felt hot but she leaned in closer and hugged the guard tightly, his lips brushing up against her cheek “Thank you, Laurance.” She pulled back and smiled softly “Now get some rest we both know we need it.” She joked. 

Laurance rolled his eyes and laughed “Okay, have a nice night.” 

“You too Laurance.” 

Garroth stood on the inside of the guard station’s second floor looking out the window, Lillian had their hand on Garroth’s shoulder and they were pressed close against the man’s body. His eyes were puffy and his throat was getting tighter. 

“Does she… love him better than me?” Garroth asked, turning his head slightly towards Lillian. 

“Well… take a wild guess.” 

Garroth sobbed into Lillian’s shoulder as they consoled the man. They smiled cruelly as his head was in the crook of their neck, they carefully dug down their shirt and took out a necklace with a purple amulet on it. They squeezed the amulet until it produced a soft glow. 

Early in the next morning, Aphmau headed over to Lucinda’s with a piece of paper and her favorite pen. Halfway there she met up with Laurance, when they got there they told Lucinda of their plan and how they wanted to announce something to the village without making anyone scared. 

Lucinda liked the plan and agreed to help them. The letters read: 

Dear villagers, 

People of Phoenix Drop, I write this letter to disclose incredible information about recent events. I’m sure you’ve all heard the rumor by now that Phoenix Drop has been threatened by both O’Khasis and Scaleswind, this is sadly true, we are in danger of facing war if we do not deliver Nicole Von Rosenburg to the Lord of Scaleswind in the next six days. Nicole hasn’t been seen for a week, if you have any information on where she might be please contact one of the guards or me. I’m asking all of you to band together to find her and I hate to force Nicole to do such a thing as go back to her father but for our safety, it has to be done. 

I ask of you to stay inside the gates until Nicole has been safely delivered to her father. I cannot risk any more of our people disappearing. Nicole usually wears a red hijab, has dark brown skin, usually wears multiple layers of brown, black, red, and dull colors, and mostly the only skin showing is her face and maybe hands. 

I hope that we can find her soon. 

Sincerely, 

Lord Aphmau

Lucinda did a spell to copy the letter into over a hundred letters, Laurance and Aphmau then went around the village sliding these letters under doors, into mail slits, and simply handing them to people that they were walking past. Aphmau hoped that this wouldn’t scare the village too much and rather let them be calm about the situation so they can work together. 

Aphmau and Laurance headed into the Medic House, they had handed out all of the letters and to their knowledge, no one had left the village yet so that kept Aphmau hopeful. 

A loud high-pitched ringing noise caused Aphmau and Laurance to buckle their knees and press their hands against their ears to protect them. The ringing noise made Aphmau feel as if her brain was going to explode and she swears that there was blood coming out of her ears but when she went to check there was nothing there. Aphmau was the first one to let their hands go to make sure that the ringing sound was gone, she tapped Laurance on the shoulder to notify him that the ringing had stopped. They looked around the room, people that had ducked were slowly poking their heads out to check what had just happened, there was the sound of little kids crying and groaning in pain.

“Did that come from Malachi’s room?” Laurance asked. As soon as he asked that Malachi’s door swung open to show Zoey, eyes wide and in shock. Crying came from Malachi’s room. 

“Aphmau?” Zoey tilted her head. Tears were streaming down her face and there was a small show of blood coming out of her nostril.

Aphmau rushed over to Zoey, Laurance trailing right behind. She grabbed the elf’s shoulders and stared into her eyes “Zoey, what just happened?” 

“Uh.” Zoey averted her eye contact and moved to the side to show Aphmau Malachi sitting up in the bed with a frantic look on. 

But he was different, he had dark tan skin, grey eyes, black hair, he looked alive for once. He finally wasn’t just one color, she could see his nose and how it was straight and pronounced, she could see the red in his cheeks, she could see the creases around his eyes, it was beautiful. He wore a tattered and ripped white shirt and black vest with rusty buttons, his pants were plaid caked in dirt and like his shirt, they were also torn and ripped.

Aphmau’s hands were covering her mouth and tears came from her eyes. Levin had his hands over his ears as he sobbed into Lucinda’s arms, Aphmau made her way over to Malachi’s bed where he looked terrified. 

“Mom… what happened to me?” Malachi gasped for breaths. 

Aphmau slowly moved her hand towards Malachi’s arm where she placed her fingers lightly, Malachi jerked away. She had always been able to hold him and hug him but he had never felt it and every time she touched him it was cold but this time… this time he felt warm and from the flinch, Aphmau could tell that he felt her fingers. 

Aphmau turned her head to see Zoey smiling with tears “Zoey how… how did this happen?” 

Lucinda answered the question “I was just messing around with potions and cleansing spells when I….” Lucinda made a little gasp “The leaf. How am I so stupid? It was the leaf! It must’ve been from the sacred tree that’s behind Kiki’s barn!” 

“You think a simple leaf could’ve turned Malachi human?” Aphmau asked. Laurance had appeared on the other side of Malachi’s bed, holding his hand and telling him that everything was going to be okay. 

“Well I mean, when an elf or fairy dies in the Yggdrasil Forest the tree feeds on their spirit and remains. The tree that is now a treehouse must’ve been a sapling that in a past life took a spirit and I guess that spirit transferred itself to Malachi.” Zoey took a guess. 

“Trees eat people in that forest?” Laurance said with a confused face.

Zoey sighed “It’s not eating it’s like decomposing but much faster. The High Council used to say ‘Once your blood touches Terre’s skin then once your body made up of sun will return into the stars through nature.’” 

“Would we be able to tell if a tree has a spirit in it so we could potentially bring people back to life?” Aphmau asked. 

Zoey quickly shook her head “No, the Yggdrasil Forest is very sacred and things like this should sadly just stay miracles. I wish we could use the trees like that but it’s very important to my culture and my life as an elf.” 

“Oh!” Lucinda chimed in “Like white sage for Native Ru’auns! Before Ru’aun was colonized us Natives were very skilled in the art of witchcraft, one of the items we used in our rituals, summonings, prayers, and even to cleanse ourselves with it and when we were colonized and… murdered the people took white sage and nullified it’s meaning to simply be something that makes your house smell good.” The witch explained. 

“Oh wow.” Aphmau said in shock “I’m so sorry that happened to your people.” 

“It’s fine, Ru’aun is making more laws to protect Indigenous people so it’s getting better,” Lucinda said. She was still rocking Levin and trying to get him to calm down which was slowly working. 

“So I’m… I’m human now? Like I’m… I’m a part of the living?” Malachi asked.

“I’m pretty sure you are,” Laurance answered. 

Malachi looked down at his hands “I’m… I’m alive. Is this Kunoku’s way of saying I got a second chance? Is it right that I got a second chance?” Malachi asked. 

“Malachi, this is the best thing in the world.” Aphmau kissed the boy’s head “You deserve this, you were unjustly killed and now you’re back. You’re back.” At this moment Aphmau thought that she was Malachi’s biological mother, that she had raised Malachi and had birthed him. At this moment it felt as if she had seen Malachi’s death, the second he hit the stone floor of his castle and he died… she had been there, watching over him. 

“I’m scared,” Malachi said. 

“We’ll be here for you.” Laurance said, “We’ll all be here for you so you can get used to this.” Lucinda handed Levin over to Aphmau after he had calmed down all the way, Aphmau was there to just give him motherly love and explain to him what had happened to Malachi while apologizing for his ears. 

The group stayed in the room just talking to Malachi and giving him advice on how living people act and what he’s going to be able to do now that he’s alive. There were multiple times during these few hours that Aphmau wanted to sob, she was so happy for Malachi and what he was going to be able to accomplish as a living person now. She always knew that Malachi wanted to be human and now he was, it made her heart sing. Levin asked multiple times if he could play with Malachi and what this meant for their siblinghood, he asked why Malachi wasn’t normal in the first place, it was very cute. Laurance made jokes and poked fun at everyone just to make Malachi feel more comfortable because everyone knew that Malachi was very tense in this situation but all they could do was hope for the best and give him as much love as they could. Donna came in and out of the room sometimes just to say hi and congratulate Malachi on becoming human, a few of the villages had come in either to ask what the crazy sound was or to give Malachi flowers or chocolates or just little gifts. 

While talking to the no longer ghost boy there was a knock on the door, thinking it was just another villager Aphmau told them to come in. 

Belladonna stepped into the room, she was in a pantsuit with armor strapped onto her. Their hair was in box braids and into two buns on her head “Oh good, you’re both here.” She sighed with relief. 

“What do you mean?” Aphmau asked. 

“I need you both,” She waved her finger between Laurance and Aphmau “and come over to the guard tower near the beach. We’re having an ‘Alliance’ meeting I guess.” Belladonna informed. 

“Oh.” Laurance said and the pair stood up “Why are we having a meeting?” 

“We’re thinking of sending people out to get our alliance members but I only discussed that with Brian so we’re having a meeting to see if we all agree on it,” Belladonna answered. 

“Oh okay.” Aphmau kissed Malachi and Levin heads and wished them goodbye “Be good to Zoey and Lucinda!” 

“Try not to die again!” Laurance snapped his fingers getting an elbow to the stomach from Aphmau. 

Aphmau and Laurance followed Belladonna down to the first guard tower that Aphmau had gone in. When they arrived at the top floor of the guard tower almost all the important guards were there, Garroth who looked half-dead, Dante, Brian, and a few guards who were head protectors of a few sections of the village and the other two guard towers. Aphmau’s heart almost shattered when her eyes floated over to Garroth, he looked terrible, he looked like a shell of his former self. 

She lightly put her hand on her right-hand guard’s shoulder “It’s nice to see you Garroth.” She smiled softly. 

He moved his shoulder from Aphmau’s hand “Lillian is very skilled in her… craft.” 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t always check on you.” Aphmau’s heart had cracks in it “There are just so many things happening nowadays.” 

“I’m sure some of those things are so terrible,” Garroth said, his eyes full of agony as he stared down Laurance who was talking to one of the head guards of the west guard tower. 

“I mean yeah, Malachi is now human. I can’t believe you already heard about that.” She laughed as everyone began taking their seats at the table. 

“Malachi’s alive now?” Garroth asked, in the small time that Aphmau reconnected with the guard she saw happiness in his eyes. 

“So,” Belladonna started, she asserted dominance over the entire table “I already talked to Brian about this but I wanted to see if everyone else agreed. First, is everyone aware of what’s going on right now in the village?” 

One of the guards raised their hands “I’m not all caught up, I’ve been working longer shifts and I’ve only heard rumors.” 

Belladonna nodded “Well, Scaleswind and O’Khasis might rain hellfire down on us if we don’t find Nicole, you know who Nicole is right?” The guard nodded “Okay well if we don’t find Nicole, who has no sign of her being anywhere, we’re going to war. Brian suggested that we call our other alliance members, Pikoro, Bright Port, Meteli, and The Southern Wolf Tribe.” 

Dante spoke up “Isn’t going to take a few days for the village of Pikoro to end up here? I mean it took us almost an entire two months to reach them.” 

“Exactly so that’s why we need to send them now,” Brian said. 

“Oh right, who would we send though? I’m thinking Cadenza for Meteli but… who else?” Dante asked. 

“Can’t Raven just send all the messages?” Aphmau asked Garroth. 

Garroth shook his head “Raven can only fly so fast. Deleting more than one task to him isn’t something we can afford to mess up.” 

Aphmau nodded, she knew not to push Garroth with Raven. Garroth loved Raven like a son and if you were to ask Raven to do too many things Garroth would go off on you. 

“So Cadenza for Meteli, I’m thinking Lucinda for Pikoro since her father is the Lord of that village and she could contact him with her powers.” Belladonna said, “But then again she doesn’t have the best relationship with him.” 

“Well, I think she would do it and for the sake of the village and the fact that this is our only way of communicating with the Lord of Pikoro without it taking forever,” Laurance said.

“But how would they get here?” Brian asked. 

“I’m pretty sure if a witch is strong enough in their power they can transport groups of people through either spiritual portals or physical ones,” Laurance answered. 

“Logan Daniell is a werewolf, right? Maybe we could send him to the Southern Wolf tribe and possibly have his wife Donna give the announcement to the Lord of Bright Port.” The head guard of the east guard tower chimed in. 

“Donna is already working full time at the Medic House and I don’t want to put more stress on her.” Belladonna answered “Any more ideas?” 

“We could send Raven.” Garroth said, “Logan and Raven can go together.” 

“Okay, that sounds fine. So Cadenza for Meteli, Logan for Southern Wolf Tribe, Raven for Bright Port, and Lucinda for Pikoro, is everyone okay with that?” Everyone nodded in agreement “Okay! Well, Garroth you can get Raven, Laurance you can get Cadenza, Brian for Lucinda, and Jamie you can get Logan.” Belladonna pointed to the new guard. 

“What about me?” Dante asked. 

“I need you to help our search teams find Nicole, you’re good at finding things,” Belladonna answered. 

“I am?” Belladonna widened her eyes at Dante in a way that said ‘shut up’, so he did. 

“Well,” She clapped her hands. “meeting adjourned! Go out and get your messengers!” 

Aphmau walked down the spiral staircase with Laurance at her shoulder, when they reached the bottom he pulled her aside and started talking.

“Does Garroth seem better to you?” Laurance asked. 

Aphmau shook her head “He’s acting strange, he looks like a shell.” 

“Dear Esmund,” Laurance rubbed his temple “I mean I get his pride means a lot to him but if he keeps this up he’s only going to get worse.” 

“My heart broke when I saw him.” This made Laurance turn his attention to Aphmau with sad eyes “I just want him to get better, he probably feels like all of this is his fault.” 

Laurance sighed “We just need to hope that Lillian is doing her job and making Garroth better. Also… do you think it’s safe that we’re giving these messengers information that the alliance members are needed?” 

Aphmau thought for a moment, she knew that it was a possibility that one of these messengers was a spy and that maybe they wouldn’t come back and they would simply tell Zane of the plan. “It’s a risk we have to take. If one of the members doesn’t show up and there isn’t a good explanation then we found our spy, we can’t always be careful with this stuff.” 

Laurance nodded “Okay, okay yeah.” He seemed nervous “We got this right?” 

“With you on our team… we’ll win no matter what.” Aphmau patted Laurance’s shoulder. 

“Honey, do you want me to get you water?” Aphmau mumbled as she shuffled in her bed, turning around to face the little boy when she froze. They had decided to come back home after Malachi turned into a living person because Aphmau wanted her son to feel more comfortable.

Instead of seeing one of her sons, she stared into the face of the man she called Oberon. He slowly held a finger to his mouth to signify her to ‘shush’.

“I suggest that you go look out your window.” He whispered. 

Aphmau gulped and did as the man ordered, she went over to the window that the man was slightly pointing at and looked out into the area. A woman with a face similar to Lillians was strutting up the stone stairs, heading to the beach. 

“Who is that?” Aphmau asked. 

“It’s Lillian, I’ve been following them all night.” The man said, “I shouldn’t be saying this but I know them.” 

“Are they part of the Jury of Nine?”

“I can neither confirm nor deny that but I have a feeling we should follow her,” Oberon said as he began to walk out the door. 

Aphmau quickly put her boots on and a jacket, following the man down her stairs “Why me? Why can’t you just go follow her?” She snatched her sword from its spot next to her door as the two exited her house. 

“You’re the Lord, you should know the things happening in your village.” The man answered. 

“I guess.” Aphmau shrugged her shoulders. 

The pair ran to the forest surrounding the beach but not taking the stairs but rather taking a trail path that Oberon seemed to know flawlessly. Once they finally got a good spot where they could see Lillian, who was making their way towards Katelyn, and be hidden in the trees they stopped to watch the show unfold. 

Katelyn looked annoyed with this whole situation, she was picking at her nails when Lillian stopped in front of her. The dark-skinned person had wide eyes and a big smile. 

Lillian put their hand behind their back and pulled out a large scythe, it had appeared out of nowhere and tiny little purple particles were coming from where Lillian had put their hand “So Katelyn, what exactly have you been doing for these five long months?” 

“Watching over Lord Aphmau, finishing some trades for O’Khasis, getting information on what is going on here, and… mourning the murder of my best friend,” Katelyn answered, anger flared in her eyes. 

“Hm, really a sad loss for the Nine. Jeffory was a good man.” Lillian grazed their fingers over the blade of their scythe. 

Aphmau let a small gasp escape her lips before Oberon clasped her mouth shut with his hand, her eyes started getting watery as she remembered Jeffory. 

“What do you want Lillian?” Katelyn asked, “Was this meeting for nothing?” 

“I have orders to do,” Lillian said before they brought their scythe to Katelyn’s neck, the blue-haired woman not flinching what so ever. “Katelyn darling, Zane mentioned that you failed to report that Nicole was here in Phoenix Drop. Why is that?” 

Katelyn rolled her eyes as she began clenching their gauntlet covered fists “I did not see her, my job was to watch over the Lord of Phoenix Drop, watch her moves, what she does. Nicole would have been a good way to win Zane’s favor but unlike you… I don’t like pasty dick.” 

Lillian’s eyes widened more “As if I would ever do that. I am his guard, a Jury of Nine member knows not to delve in the love life of their co-workers or bosses.” Katelyn just smiled at the guard “I’ll make sure Zane knows you’ve been wasting time here. Until then Phoenix Drop is under your patrol, I’ll probably be leaving soon.” 

“Lillian.” Katelyn shook her head. Both her hands seemed to be on fire as she grabbed Lillian’s scythe with her right hand, spun around, and landed on the sand with the scythe press against the sand and kneeling. A ring of fire exploded when Katelyn’s fist made contact with the ground but it quickly burned out.

Lillian was left gasping for air as they were frozen in shock. 

Katelyn slowly stood up, tossing the scythe over near Lillian’s feet “The next time you dare threaten me… I won’t miss.” The Jury of Nine guard walked back to her big O’Khasis ship. 

Lillian looked down at the scythe and picked it up with a shaky hand, they gulped down and shook their head to get rid of their nerves. Lillian rolled their eyes before running away back into the village. 

Oberon let his hand off Aphmau’s mouth “That was something.” 

“So their part of the Jury of Nine.” Aphmau said, “No wonder Katelyn warned me about them.” 

Oberon hummed “Lillian’s probably already far gone, at least you know who you need to watch out for.” 

Aphmau sighed “Yeah, so does that mean… was she not helping Garroth? Is that why he isn’t getting better.” 

Oberon shrugged “All I know is that if we have two Jury of Nine members against us… we might be screwed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Thank you so much for reading <3 <3 now remember I always accept constructive criticism on my work because I always want to improve  
> I love all of you <3 <3 <3 (also this one is a little short, Grammarly told me that the read time is around 30 minutes so hopefully that's long enough for you guys)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter <3 <3 I've had some struggles with writers' block recently and it sucks big time. I think my main problem is trying to get everything to fit in a timeline without smushing everything together and fucking things up but I hope it's still good enough to read.   
> I love you guys so much <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Aphmau sat next to her two sons at the kitchen table, Malachi was eating breakfast while Aphmau was trying to help Levin read a book that Emmalyn had given them. Levin was already pretty good at reading but Aphmau simply wanted him to be more advanced, he could read small things like signs or notes that Aphmau left when she told the boys that she was going somewhere but most of the time Aphmau usually read them bedtime stories without trying to get them to read. Malachi would help with Levin’s reading now and then by reading his books in their spare time while Levin played with their toys, he would ask Levin if he got anything he just said where the toddler would explain what Malachi just said in toddler speak. 

She loved spending time with her kids and if she could only have a few minutes with them she would make sure that those few minutes felt like hours to them. Every time she left them to go on a trip her heart hurt that she couldn’t bring them with her. 

The dogs ran in and out of the house as they played with their doggy toys, Aphmau had installed a doggy door for them so they could roam around and not have to stay in that backyard when she didn’t play with them. The boys were pretty good at playing with the dogs while Aphmau was away so she didn’t have to worry a ton about her babies. 

“The… the wolf… the wolf said that huff and-” 

Aphmau shook her head and placed her finger at the beginning of the sentence “Read what my finger is under.” 

Levin nodded and began reading the sentence as Aphmau’s finger dragged under it, only mispronouncing a few words and stuttering only once. 

Aphmau looked up as she dragged her finger under the second sentence to see Malachi shoving the breakfast food down his throat. Since he had become part of the living again he had been eating like crazy which resulted in Aphmau having to slightly scold him and tell him to chill out on the food so he didn’t have a stomach ache. She warned him that in the long run, all this eating wouldn’t help him, he would only slightly listen to her while continuing to eat five different snacks later in the day. 

A knock on her front door made her turn her head and stop listening to Levin read the book “Come in!” She yelled as the door opened and Laurance appeared with a confused look on his face. 

“Uh, we have something on the… on the water that I feel you might wanna see,” Laurance said, not moving from his position between the outside and inside of the house. 

“Is it something funny or something bad?” Aphmau asked, raising her eyebrow. 

“It’s… it’s something.” 

“Would you be willing to watch over the kids?” Aphmau asked as she slowly started to stand up. 

“Yep,” Laurance said, walking over to the table without closing the door. 

“Okay.” Aphmau turned towards the boys and handed the book to Laurance “Malachi slow down on your food for the last time and Laurance can you help Levin read this book?”

The guard shrugged “Yeah, I can do that.” 

Malachi looked ashamed “I’m sorry, it’s just I forgot how good food tastes.” 

Aphmau smiled softly “It’s okay Mali, I just don’t want you to get sick.” 

Laurance laughed “If I could eat all the food in the world I could.” 

Aphmau rolled her eyes “Am I going to be disappointed when I see this?” 

Laurance shrugged “Possibly.” 

Aphmau sighed and closed the door behind her as she walked over to the beach, taking her sweet time because from what Laurance hinted at her, it was probably going to be something stupid. 

When she reached the beach she found Dante and another guard looking dumbfounded as they stared out into the ocean. Aphmau looked towards where the boys were staring, Castor was staring dead straight at the boys while on a chicken-themed boat with dozens of chickens on board with the Shaman. Aphmau’s mouth was agape as she stared at the scene. 

Dante turned his head “Oh hey Aph, you’re seeing this right?” 

Aphmau pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows “I really… don’t want to.” 

Castor slowly raised his hand to flip Aphmau the bird while keeping eye contact with her. Aphmau cringed at the sight as she shivered. 

“Is anyone else feeling uncomfortable?” The second guard asked. 

“We all are buddy… we all are,” Aphmau said.

“He has just been sailing back and forth past us for the last five minutes. It’s actually impressive how much free time he has.” Dante informed. 

“You think he did this just to mess with us?” The second guard asked. 

“Probably.” Aphmau answered then sighed “Probably.” 

Aphmau heard a cough behind her and turned her head, Katelyn was standing behind the group holding a large burlap bag and looked very shaken up and nervous. 

Aphmau jumped at the woman “What are you doing here?” Aphmau asked. 

Katelyn’s eyes were darting between Aphmau and the O’Khasis ship “I wish to speak with you Lady Aphmau. Please I beg of you to not draw your weapons.” 

“Why shouldn’t we?” Dante said with disgust towards the Jury of Nine member. 

Katelyn’s body had a slight shake to it “If you strike me down… you won’t win this war.” She whispered through her teeth.

“Is that a threat?” Aphmau asked. 

Katelyn quickly shook her head and moved closer to the group “I would never, I am here with no guard, no weapons, I just want to talk.” 

Aphmau looked down at the woman’s gauntlets then looked back up at her “Take off your gauntlets.” She ordered. 

“Hm?” 

“I said take off your gauntlets, I know what they can do and if you promise not to hurt us I want you to be  _ completely _ unarmed,” Aphmau answered. 

Katelyn looked at the ship one more time before quickly taking her gauntlets off and handing them to the Lord. Aphmau was shocked at how fast Katelyn did the order, she wondered what had happened. 

“Can we please talk in private now?” She whispered. 

Aphmau looked back at Dante, giving him a signal to head ahead of them and go to her house before them. Dante nodded and rushed over to the house as Aphmau agreed with the woman to have a private conversation in her house. 

She hadn’t had a private conversation with Katelyn in forever and it worried her, she had just seen Katelyn have a meeting with the enemy last night and now she was acting all skittish while wanting to have another conversation with Aphmau. While walking to the house Katelyn made sure that she was on the left side of Aphmau while also being a little bit ahead of her and crouching down a bit, she didn’t know why Katelyn was acting this way and if she was being honest it terrified her. 

Katelyn walked into the house and pulled down her spikey golden septum piercing, Laurance and Dante stood at the foot of the stairs as Aphmau entered the house and closed the door behind them. Katelyn sat down at the kitchen table where Levin and Malachi no longer were, Aphmau sat across from the woman and the two guards positioned themselves behind Aphmau. Katelyn made sure she wasn’t in any view of any windows before she began talking. 

She was fiddling with her hands while she spoke quickly “Thank you for this opportunity. I’m sure because of my Jury of Nine title and the fact that I’m working alongside Zane does not make me a comfort to have in your presence given the current state of affairs, but I need to take my chances for you to hear me out.” Katelyn explained.

“What’s going on?” Aphmau wanted to be straightforward with the woman since she was on the opposite side but Katelyn was going through something right now and she couldn’t stop herself from being nice. 

“You… you remember why I came here originally to Phoenix Drop?” Katelyn asked. 

“To ask me questions about Jeffory the Golden Heart I’m pretty sure,” Aphmau answered. 

Katelyn looked like she was about to start sobbing “Three months ago I received news from my other Jury of Nine guards that Jeffory had been… had been murdered.”

“What!?” 

“Excuse me?” 

Aphmau wasn’t as surprised since she had heard this information last night with Oberon but it still made her throat tight as she remembered how nice Jeffory was. He had a daughter and now he was dead… he was so amazing “What happened.” 

Tears slowly came out of Katelyn’s eyes as she banged her fist on the table “Last night I was… I was informed that Jeffory was murdered by one of the own Jury of Nine under… under… under orders of Zane. That BASTARD PRICK murdered Jeffory!”

“Katelyn I… I’m so sorry. Jeffory was so nice to me he… he let me and my friend Kitten go with Lord Luke and Lord Burt.” Aphmau admitted 

“I know, we all knew. I’m positive that’s why Zane killed him.” Katelyn said “Jeffory’s death is the reason I stand before you today, I do  _ not _ serve Zane no matter what you think. There are Jury of Nine members like me who wanted nothing to do with Zane but we had to play the puppet role to get through, now one of those people is dead.” 

“Then why are you still here?” Aphmau asked, “If you don’t serve Zane why have you been here for five months?” 

“Zane had been planning to come to Phoenix Drop with the information of Nicole being here for months now, he only told certain guards, one of those guards being me. My only way of protecting you in the smallest way I could was to stay here and watch over you.” She admitted “Jeffory and the other ‘traitor’ have different reasons for why we don’t serve under Zane but they have the same undertone, Zane is a monster who only wants power and the Jury of Nine will not stand for that. Those three armor sets I gave you I had stolen from Zane before they were able to copy the design and make copies of it for the O’Khasis guards, I have always been on the side of peace even if you didn’t know it.” Katelyn threw the big burlap bag she was holding on the table, she untied the drawstring and pulled out the items to show three sets of swords. A ruby red set of katanas, a diamond rapier sword with a fancy golden handle, and an emerald Boromir sword. She pushed the sword forward towards Aphmau and her guard “You already have a very good and strong sword Lady Aphmau so I didn’t feel the need to give you one but… you’re guards should have an upgrade in their weapons.” 

Dante and Laurance took their respective swords, leaving the diamond one on the table. They inspected the swords closely and looked up at Katelyn with happiness. 

“Why?” Dante asked in confusion. 

“As I said, I’m part of the peace. These swords are believed to be descendants of some of the Divine Warriors weapons.” Katelyn explained. 

“The Divine Warriors? Like Irene and the people who helped her on missions and things like that.” Aphmau asked. 

Katelyn nodded “Do you know of them? Esmund, Enki, Menphia, Kul’Zak, Shad, and Irene?” 

Aphmau nodded “Esmund was Irene lover right? He fought many times with Shad over this, right?” 

Katelyn gave her a confused look “What are you talking about? We never knew who Irene was with, where did you read that?” 

“Le Saint Divin, a book that my friend Emmalyn owns,” Aphmau answered. 

“Aph, there's no such thing as a book called  _ Le Saint Divin _ ,” Laurance informed. 

Aphmau raised her eyebrow in confusion “What do you mean? Emmalyn gave it to me a long time ago, I think I might’ve given it back so it’s probably back there.” 

Katelyn shrugged this off “Well anyway, these weapons are supposedly made from the metal and jewels that made the Divine Warriors’ magical weapons. After they disappeared their weapons were left behind leaving Scaleswind to take half and O’Khasis to take half.” 

Aphmau nodded and looked down at the table where she had placed Katelyn’s gauntlets “You were with Lillian last night, what was that about?” 

Katelyn sighed “So you saw that, well I hate them. We only had that meeting because I needed to figure out why they were here but I should’ve expected that they were here under Zane’s command. They are a vile and disgusting person and I hate that I have to be in the same guard legion as them.” 

“Anyone who worked under Zane probably is.” Aphmau commented, “But, do you know if there's a spy in our village?”

Katelyn shook her head with sad eyes “I’m sorry if I did I would have divulged that information to you immediately. Just know now that you have an ally on the inside, I must leave now to make sure that my guards do not know I am here. It was nice talking to you Lady Aphmau, I hope you win.” 

“I hope I win too.” Aphmau smiled. 

Katelyn stood up, grabbed her gauntlets, and left the house, and quickly headed back to her boat. She passed by Garroth who was about to walk up to Aphmau’s house when he saw Laurance in the window talking to Aphmau who was standing up and facing him, he wasn’t aware that Dante was also in the house. He knew he shouldn’t be jealous of Aphmau and Laurance but his heart still broke every time he saw them together, he wished he could be happy for his Lord but he had shown his true self to Aphmau and in the end, she chose the demon casanova. 

Laurance walked out of the house and stood face to face with Garroth, his eyes were wide a little wide in shock “Garroth, what are you doing here?” 

“I was going to take with Aphmau but I don’t want to intrude on whatever is going on here,” Garroth said, turning around and walking away. 

Laurance shook his head in confusion and went after the guard “What are you talking about? We were just having a meeting with Katelyn.” 

“I know you were, but I don’t want to intrude on you and Aphmau,” Garroth said. 

“What’s going on with you lately?” Laurance asked, “You’ve been acting strange.” 

“I’ve been sick.” Garroth deadpanned.

“We both know that’s not true, there have been multiple accounts from the village that you are walking around and being very healthy besides your looks,” Laurance answered. Garroth stayed quiet but his footsteps somehow got angrier “I know how you must feel, when you got sick everything went to shit but you need to understand that we are in the middle of potential war and you need to put your pride aside-”

Garroth halted to a stop and turned to face Laurance once more “I’m going on patrol, leave me be.” The guard stormed away 

Laurance was left in shock as the man he considered to be his brother stormed away from him in anger. Laurance’s heart broke every time he passed by Garroth, he was so broken and Laurance just wanted to help him. 

The guard sighed and looked behind him to see Dante making his way down the stairs, Laurance shook his head and went on with his day as a guard. 

For the rest of the day, Aphmau hung out with her kids, attended to Lord duties, and helped some of the search teams look for Nicole by asking around the village if anyone had any clue of hints that might help them. She didn’t know why someone would do this to them, all she ever wanted was the best for her people but now she had the possibility of war at her door which was terrifying. She just hoped that they would be able to find Nicole before the five days were over or they would be totally screwed. 

Brenden had decided to decorate the wall and make it a little less frightening by adding things like vines and flowers to make it a little prettier and adding lanterns to make it brighter. The children of the village were starting to get scared since their parents knew of the possibility of war and it was leaking into their children, Brenden didn’t want that. Brenden wanted the children of the village to feel safe in the beautiful village that was Phoenix Drop. 

As he placed down flowers into the crevasses of the wall something was lurking in the shadows under the moonlight. He was so blissfully unaware of what was happening outside of making the wall look pretty that he didn’t even notice that an arrow was heading straight towards him. 

_ THUCK! _

Aphmau was getting ready for bed when Dante burst through her door in a panicked state. Aphmau yelped in fear and stared at the man in anger “Dante!” She hissed “The boys are sleeping!” 

His hands were bloody red and there were blood splatters on his guard uniform “Brenden was shot and O’Khasis guards were invading.” He informed. 

Aphmau shot up “What!?” 

“We need to get Brenden help and get the rest of the guards out. Get on with it!” Dante said, racing out of the house. 

Aphmau grabbed her sword that was right next to the door and rushed out, closing the door behind her to allow the boys a little protection while she was gone. The only thing she had to protect herself was her sword which would make her an easy target and this war could be easily won by O’Khasis and Scaleswind if that happened. 

Dante and she were stopped by a small group of O’Khasis guards, she knew that there was no way they were going to negotiate this so she went ahead and started attacking them. One after another she and Dante killed off the O’Khasis guards that were stopping them from reaching Brenden. Aphmau got hit and sliced a few times by the guards' swords but she didn’t even notice until they were done fighting and there was strange liquid running down her body, Dante was the only one worried for her because from what he saw it looked impossibly how she was still alive with how much blood she was losing. She smashed the last guys face in with her heel and sword before Dante pulled her away to bring her to Brenden. 

While rushing over to Brenden, Dante and Aphmau multitasked by wrapping up her wounds with gauze that Dante had and keeping pressure on them to make them stop bleeding. 

“Do you think there are any more?” Aphmau asked as she ran through the pain.

Dante shook his head “No, most of the guards took them out, others retreated.” 

“Is anyone else hurt?” 

“A few guards but it’s nothing severe, Brenden is the one that really needs help,” Dante answered as they turned the corner to see a group of guards carrying Brenden to the Medic house. They ran towards the group as the group moved forwards towards them, Aphmau walked backward as she inspected the damage done to Brenden. 

There was an arrow sticking out of his side with blood seeping into his clothes, she was brought back to her early days of being at Phoenix Drop when Brenden had gotten shot and Zenix didn’t even try to help him. She pressed down around the wound erecting a groan from the farmer, the last time Brenden had gotten shot in the side she needed a potion from Bright Port that caused a series of events that led her here. They brought the farmer into the Medic House where one of the workers there brought the man into a room with a few other nurses to help with the situation. The guards that brought Brenden in spoke with Dante on what they should do, Dante and Aphmau told them just to continue their patrol and make sure there are no O’Khasis guards inside the walls. 

Aphmau and Dante sat outside the room that Brenden was in waiting to see if he would make it. Aphmau had gotten her wounds tended to while waiting for Brenden by one of the nurses so she didn’t need to worry about that anymore, she had her head in her hands as she waited. There was a strange feeling to the Medic House late at night like this is what you saw and felt after you died, you would just see the warm lights of the Medic house with the emptiness of it haunting you forever. She could feel death all around her, whether or not someone was dying around her the Medic House still immediate that feeling, that sense, that smell, like it was surrounding her. 

The opening of Brenden’s door made Aphmau snap out of her trance, a doctor walked out of the room with a straight face “He’s going to be okay,” Aphmau and Dante sighed in relief “but he’s not going to be able to walk. He may need something like a staff to support him.” 

“That’s fine, we can get him one if he wants,” Aphmau said, raking her fingers through her hair. 

“I have to ask, simply because of my curiosity but… is O’Khasis really beginning to invade?” The doctor asked. 

Aphmau looked at Dante then looked back at the doctor, she felt like crying but she bit through it and softly nodded her head “I wish I could lie and say no.” 

The doctor took a deep shaky breath “Have none of your search parties found Nicole? Is there any way to resolve this?” 

“We’ve been looking twenty-four/seven, whoever hid Nicole is doing an amazing job. And I don’t think O’Khasis and Scaleswind are going to be nice to us anytime soon.” Aphmau said. 

“What about the children of the village?” The doctor asked, placing their hands in their pockets “What will we do with the children?” Aphmau didn’t know where the doctor’s accent was from but it wasn’t anywhere near here. 

Dante turned his head towards his Lord “I wanted to talk to you about that Aph, there are a lot of kids in this village.” 

“I’m thinking of making the children go on a boat with their parents, if one of the parents volunteers to fight with us then they can stay.” Aphmau answered, “As much as it pains me to take these kids away from their home it’s the only way to protect them.” 

“Are you going to tell Levin and Malachi?” Dante asked. 

Aphmau went silent, she had been thinking of this plan for the past few days but she had never thought of having to actually use it but now that she was really thinking of it… she probably was going to have to tell the parents of the village tomorrow or at least soon “Yeah, I’ll probably tell them tomorrow or somewhere along those lines.” 

Dante and the doctor nodded. “Well, if you want you two can leave now. We’ll probably keep him overnight and call his sister so she can know what happened to him.” 

“Have a nice night sir,” Aphmau said, standing up and shaking the man’s hand. 

“You two.” The man saluted them goodbye with his two fingers.

Dante said goodbye as well before the pair left the Medic House and split up to go their own ways, as Aphmau still needed to sleep. 

The next day during lunch Aphmau and the boys were hanging out in the treehouse since Aphmau needed to tell the boys something serious and she wanted them alone. That morning she had already warned Zoey of her plans of getting the children of the village out into a boat, Zoey told the woman that she would try and get everything ready for that day like getting food for everyone, getting other parents to help, and finally getting a ship big enough to fit everyone. Aphmau knew that this was going to have to happen either today or tomorrow but she didn’t know how many days they had left before Lord Borya rained fire onto her village… she felt as if they had around a day or two left. 

“Boys,” Aphmau began as the boys ate their sandwiches while playing with their toys “I need to tell you something.” 

“Yeah?” Levin asked. 

“You guys and the other kids in the village are going to be leaving Phoenix Drop for a… for a while.” She told them “Some dangerous things are going on in the village right now and I want you guys to be safe.” 

“You’re coming too?” Levin asked, his innocent eyes breaking Aphmau’s heart. 

“I have to take care of things here, I can’t come with you guys,” Aphmau informed them, placing her hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

“You know those trips that I used to go on a lot?” The boys nodded “I help people on those trips from dangerous situations… it’s the same thing but this time the dangerous situation is here. I can’t let you guys stay here in fear that you guys might get hurt.” 

“Oh, okay!” Levin exclaimed “But you will come right? Soon?” 

Aphmau smiled softly “Of course, I just want you guys to see the world.” 

Malachi looked like he was about to start sobbing while Levin looked completely fine with having to leave his mother, Aphmau guessed that he didn’t understand what was going on. “Do you think that I could be able to help?” Malachi asked “With my… my…” 

“Malachi honey, is there something wrong with your magicks?” Aphmau asked.

Malachi gasped for air “I was so powerful and used to my magicks but now… but now it feels like I’m back at square one.” He cried “I can’t even use them, is this the price I had to pay to turn living?” 

Aphmau sat there confused but she tried to comfort her son the best she could “I’m not sure honey, maybe your magic skill is now at the level it was when you died.”

Malachi sniffed as his little brother went over and hugged him tightly “Maybe… maybe but I… I’m still used to this whole living situation so I’m just… scared.” Malachi admitted, “But, promise me you’ll come back alive?” 

This question hit Aphmau like a brick to the face. She never expected the question to come from someone who looked so young but Malachi has been alive for over nine hundred years so he’s probably faced the consequences of war one way or another. “I will, I promise.” She smiled softly. 

The bonding moment between her and her kids was ruined by the sound of one of the guards yelling from the bottom of the treehouse. Aphmau peaked over the side to ask what in the world was wrong.

“The village of Meteli! It’s burning!” The guard yelled. 

Aphmau went into shock and her adrenaline levels exploded, she turned towards the boys and told Malachi to watch over his little brother while she went out to see what was going on. She ran down the spiral staircase and reached the guard that had yelled at her, they led her all the way to the gates of the village where the people of Meteli were grieving the burning of their village. While running Aphmau could see in the far distance smoke floating up in the air. The guard informed her that most of the village had gotten here safely but others weren’t as lucky. 

Laurance was already there comforting his crying sister while her father attended to his people. Aphmau slid over to the pair and asked the crying woman what had happened. 

“While we were getting ready to leave, O’Khasis magick users came in and started  _ burning _ the village like we weren’t there!” She cried “We had to run for our lives or we all would’ve died in the fires.” 

Another guard came running from the east side of the village to inform everyone that there was room in Kiki’s barn if people wanted to stay there and there are hotels and motels that the people can stay in as well. The village people split up, the guards and other highly valuable people went to the barn while the normal village people went to the hotels and motels. Some of the Phoenix Drop guards guided the people towards the giant barn and the multiple motels and homes that they could stay in. Aphmau was confused how Kiki had so much room since she had all those animals. The guard that had come running from Kiki’s barn informed their Lord that Kiki had let all her animals go a day ago since she didn’t want them to be hit in the crossfire when the war started. 

While comforting the Meteli people and informing them that everything was going to be okay and telling them where they could get things like medical supplies if they needed, Laurance came up to his Lord “Aphmau Dante and Molly have informed of your plan to send the children away. Zoey already has a ship that one of our fishermen lent and most if not all of the children and their parents are packed for the trip. We need to send them now.” 

Aphmau went silent as she stopped guiding the people to look at Laurance face to face “You really think so?” 

Laurance nodded “We need to, we don't have that long till the six-day deadline is met and we don’t return Nicole. Another thing is that no one has seen Garroth since yesterday and it’s making me worried.” 

“What!? Where is he? We need him in this.” Aphmau asked. 

Laurance shrugged his shoulders “I don’t know. He’s nowhere in the village and I know he’s lying about his sickness, I’m scared for him.”

“I am too, but we need to-” Aphmau turned around from a hand on her shoulder. It was Hayden, he looked distressed and nervous. 

“There is a woman here claiming to be the leader of the alliance, she wants to speak with us,” Hayden said. 

“Belladonna? Is something wrong?” Aphmau asked Hayden. 

He shrugged “I wasn’t aware that you weren’t the leader of the alliance but, she says that since I am nowhere she wants to inform me and my officials what is going on.” 

Aphmau turned her head to Laurance “Are you considered one of my officials?” She asked. 

“I’m guessing she’s talking about the most powerful people besides the Lord, in that case, I should probably grab Dante. Where is this meeting being held?” Laurance asked Hayden. 

“In the barn, while walking there I came across her talking to a few of my villagers so I assume that she’s already there now,” Hayden answered. 

“Okay well, Laurance, go get Dante and then come to the barn. Follow me, Hayden.” Aphmau said as she and Laurance split ways. 

Aphmau led Hayden to the barn, passing by the groups of Meteli guards and blacksmiths and making sure to lead them in the right direction as well. Everything seemed to go so fast, she thought she was dreaming. She needed to get the people unsuited to fight and the children of Phoenix Drop in that ship that Zoey had but Aphmau knew that not everyone in Meteli was willing to fight and she had seen some children which worried her, was she going to have to get another ship on such short notice to get the people of Meteli away from Phoenix Drop safely? She forgot to tell Laurance to get someone to watch over Malachi and Levin, which made her heart race even more but she prayed and hoped that they would be okay on their own for a while until Aphmau got back to them. 

When Aphmau walked into the barn the first thing she noticed was Belladonna talking to Kenmur, Ulrich, and another guard that she didn’t recognize

“Belladonna!” Aphmau called over “What’s going on?” 

“I’ve gotten wind from Kawaii~Chan that our alliance members are going to be coming soon.” Belladonna said “I found out that Meteli was here and I figured why not just tell them and then tell everyone else that comes here.” 

“Why would Kawaii~Chan know if the alliance members are coming?” Aphmau asked. 

“The dead tell her from what I know, all she told me was the alliance is coming. Also, Lucinda has been preparing herself since she was told she had to relay the message to Pikoro, I don’t think we’re going to be able to use her in the fight if she’s been preparing herself this hard. She might need to rest after bringing them here.” Belladonna said. 

“Oh, do you think she might need to go with the people unfit to fight?” Aphmau asked. 

The kharagosa shook her head “We don’t want to risk her not being here if she can fight, she’s just going to have to take it a bit slow so she doesn’t kill herself.” 

Laurance and Dante came running into the barn moments after, everyone was now ready for the meeting. Kiki was helping people with food and comfort while also managing her baby which gave Aphmau such high respect for the woman. Belladonna led the group to a table that Kiki had quickly set up for anyone that needed it. 

Belladonna was the only one standing while everyone else sat “Although Hayden and Aphmau are Lords of villages right now know that all sit here at this table are equal. We cannot afford any conflict between us, any final decisions will be left up to Aphmau and Me as I am the leader of this alliance and Aphmau is the leader of this village. Is everyone okay with that?” 

“Could I have a slight word in this as I am a Lord as well?” Hayden asked. 

Belladonna thought for a moment before nodding “Sure.” 

Everyone else agreed with Belladonna. “Wasn’t there another guard here in Phoenix Drop?” Kenmur asked. 

“What?” Hayden asked. 

“Phoenix Drop is known for having two members of the Jury of Nine waiting list serve as guards in their army. I only see one here, where is the second one? If they're on patrol they really should be here instead, have a smaller ranked guard take his position in the meantime.” Kenmur said. 

Laurance and Aphmau seemed incredibly uncomfortable at Kenmur’s observation “Garroth, my right-hand guard, is out on patrol somewhere and he hasn’t been feeling himself recently so I don’t think he would want to be here.” Aphmau spoke up. 

“That’s horrible, how does a guard even allow themselves to hit such a point?” The man that Aphmau didn’t recognize asked. 

“Garroth is strong, he’ll get through this. Now, Belladonna, you can continue.” Aphmau said. 

Belladonna cleared her throat “As you all know we’re gathered here because O’Khasis is literally at our door. They have already breached our walls and there is not more that we can do aside from just gather our allies. I have already summoned the Phoenix Alliance to aid us here in our battle, hopefully, they get here before O’Khasis breaks down the walls. Sadly we are going to fight, thoughts?” 

“I want to fight.” Hayden said “I personally can’t wait to ring their necks for what they did to Meteli. It’s one thing to attack an armed village, it’s another when they see our fleet leaving and decide to invade. It’s a coward move.” 

“Agreed. Do you have any plans to evacuate anyone who isn’t ready for combat and children?” The stranger guard asked. 

“We already have a ship ready for my people, we are getting things prepared for yours.” Aphmau lied. Belladonna, Dante, and Laurance noticed that she was lying but went with it since they too didn’t want Hayden to worry. 

“The war hasn’t even started and Meteli has fallen. Can we be sure our other allies’ home villages are not suffering the same fate?” Kenmur asked. 

“That’s a risk we are going to have to take, and there is no way to find out if they are,” Belladonna said. 

“I would assume if our allies were under attack they wouldn’t be sending their armies here so… sadly we’ll find out when the war starts,” Dante added. 

“So tell me, I’ve only heard rumors but this war started because the daughter of Scaleswind who had been missing for over a year was found here?” Kenmur asked. 

“Well, it all really started when Zane found out his brother Garroth was here after he had run away oh so long ago. But yes somehow Zane found out that Nicole, who we didn’t even know was the daughter of Scaleswind, was living here. The Lord of Scaleswind then caught wind of this-” 

Belladonna was cut off my Dante “Who was having a war with O’Khasis over the murder of the youngest Von Rosenburg son.” 

“Yes… anyway, Zane probably informed the Lord of Scaleswind that his daughter was staying in Phoenix Drop. He then came here, asked for Nicole, we couldn’t find Nicole, and now we’re at war.” Belladonna finished the story.

“Are you accusing the High Priest of O’Khasis of being in on this?” Hayden asked. 

“Yes, yes we are,” Belladonna answered. 

“This is quite the accusation. You better have evidence if you want to convict the High Priest of that.” The stranger guard asked. 

“I must ask, who are you?” Belladonna asked the sense of anger in her voice. 

“Oh I’m so sorry for not introducing co,” Hayden apologize “This is Sterling, co is my head guard since we jailed Gale for trying to murder me.” Hayden made some strange movements towards the guard. Aphmau hadn’t noticed but Hayden had been doing this the entire meeting and the guard was paying very close attention to the people’s lips when they talked. She also noticed that the guard did this while talking but very subtly. 

“ _ Co _ ?” Dante asked.

Sterling perked up “Oh um… my pronouns are Co/Coself. I’ve noticed it’s difficult to get used to but if you use binary pronouns and then switch them out for my pronouns it’s a little easier to understand.” 

“What’s with the hand things?” Aphmau asked, “You and Hayden are like talking with your hands.” 

“Oh! Um, I’m deaf.” Sterling answered, getting a shock out of everyone that didn’t already know Sterling. 

“What how? You don’t look deaf.” Dante said in confusion.

Sterling looked at Dante with sympathy, like he was stupid “Being deaf doesn’t have a… certain characteristic to it, nobody  _ looks _ deaf. I lost my hearing around thirteen, I’ve been deaf for around twenty years or so.” 

Laurance did the math before looking at Sterling in shock “You’re thirty-three!?” 

Sterling laughed “I mean… yeah?” 

“You just… look so young,” Laurance noted. Aphmau did agree with that, Sterling did look very young for co’s age, it was surprising almost. 

Belladonna rolled her eyes “Well now that we have that out of the way, Sterling do you want me to sign for you while I talk?” Belladonna asked while making signs with her hands. 

“It would help.” Sterling agreed. 

Belladonna nodded and as she talked she would do sign language, Aphmau was totally sure what sign language was but she had read about it in a book she read while hanging out with Emmalyn once. From her knowledge every region had a different way of signing, Ru’aun had RSL, Tu’La had TSL, Gal’ruk had GSL, Ly’all had LSL, and Du’sung had DSL. 

“We are aware that we have no evidence to support our claim that Zane is an accomplice in this war.” 

“And you’ve looked everywhere?” Kenmur asked. 

“Yes. Everywhere that we think Nicole would be and everywhere that we think she would've been. There is no trace of her anywhere, we don’t know where she is.” Belladonna answered. 

“Maybe I could help.” Kenmur suggested “I’m very advanced in science and I’m sure something of my talent could help. This is such a good coincidence but I’m currently working on goggles that can see different heat signals, I might be able to find Nicole that way.”

“That’s amazing, yes, please get working on that right away. If you need materials just come to one of us and we’ll hopefully be able to help you.” Belladonna said. 

“We brought our Blacksmiths with us, we could help not only Kenmur with his invention but with the army’s swords and weapons,” Hayden said. 

“That would also be amazing.” Belladonna said again “Anyone disagree?” 

Everyone shook their heads in agreement “Okay then! It’s settled, this meeting is adjourned. Everyone, try and get ready for this war.” Belladonna clapped her hands and walked away from the table. 

Dante’s face was pale and his eyes were darting from person to person. He quickly sat up from the table and hurried off, Aphmau raised her eyebrow in confusion and followed behind Dante seeing what was wrong with the guard. She had never seen Dante act this way and his ignited worry in her heart, she knew that the thought of war was going to freak everyone out but just getting up and running wasn’t what she was expecting. He held on tightly to a purple amulet that looked like a beat-up version of Aphmau’s communication amulet, she cursed to herself. It would make sense for Dante to quickly run away after an important meeting about the war and then go report it to the people their fight… like a spy. She didn’t want to believe it, but things started connected into place, Dante didn’t have the best life maybe Zane promised him more, Dante wasn’t the ‘main character’ of their guard maybe Zane promised him more, Dante was a quiet kid maybe Zane knew how to get words out of him. 

_ Dante couldn’t be the spy… right? _ Aphmau thought as she stopped at the entrance of the barn, letting the Asian man run away into the village. Dante was like a brother to Laurance and Garroth and she couldn’t imagine him betraying them, Aphmau wasn’t even sure Dante had met Zane yet but… maybe he knew him before he became Aphmau’s guard. The only thing she knew about Dante’s past was that Gene was his brother and Gene decided to murder everyone in his village after the girl of his dreams rejected him, Dante never really talked about what happened while he was training to be a guard. She didn’t want to think that during his time at the guard school he had become corrupt, Dante wasn’t like that, her mind was just running and not stopping, her mind wouldn’t stop, it hadn’t stopped for the past few days. She felt numb half the time, she hated this thought of war and she just wished it could stop. She hopped on her feet as she thought about what she should do, she could either let him run away and never know if Dante was the spy, or she could run after him and confront him. She bit her lip in worry as she lost sight of the guard, he had run into the village far away from the barn, probably wanting to be by himself. She groaned to herself and started running after the guard, slipping a little under the grass as she didn’t prepare her feet to go so quickly.

He was already making his way to the common area of the village when Aphmau put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Dante whipped around, his katana’s edge grazed Aphmau’ s throat as she froze in her place. Dante yelped in shock and withdrew his sword from her neck, apologizing immediately. 

“Dante… what was that!?” Aphmau asked in shock, not moving from her frozen position. 

“I’m so sorry Aphmau!” Dante apologized again “You startled me, I wasn’t expecting you to follow me!” Civilians were staring at Dante and Aphmau like they were freaks. 

“I almost had a heart attack, Dante. What’s with you?” She intended to ask nicely but it came out more like a bark from how surprised she was at Dante bringing a sword to her throat. 

“It’s… personal.” He said quietly, averting eye contact from the Lord but not looking down in shame. 

“Would you like to speak somewhere not in the public? Because Dante I don’t say this to be mean but this is no time to be keeping secrets from me.” 

“I understand Aph… I just... “ His sentence faded out. 

“Dante are you… are you working for O’Khasis?” She whispered so none of the villagers would freak out. 

“What!? No, no, no why would you ever think that? I’m loyal to Phoenix Drop and Phoenix Drop only.” Dante responded quickly. 

“I believe that Zane could give you more, something better than you already have,” Aphmau admitted, she hated being skeptical of Dante but she couldn’t take any chances.

“I am not working for, nor will ever, work for O’Khasis.” He went quiet “You won’t believe me till I tell you what’s wrong, huh?” 

Aphmau’s heart broke at Dante’s obvious sadness towards her distrust “I’m sorry Dante, I can’t.” 

He nodded and outstretched the hand holding the beaten up amulet “I wanted to contact my brother, Gene.” His answer was soft, his voice was dull like all the life had been drained from it. 

“Gene? The Shadow Knight, Gene?” Aphmau asked in disbelief. 

Dante softly nodded “I can never forgive Gene for what he did to me… how he made everyone forget…. But Gene was my brother, he  _ is _ my brother and he remembers who I really am. When I get lonely, or scared, or nervous, I remember the noble brother I once loved… the one I aspired to become. Whenever Gene went out on patrol he would leave this amulet with me and say: ‘I’m always with you Dante, if you’re scared call me and I’ll fight the evil monsters away.’” 

Aphmau’s eyes felt full of tears when Dante finished his explanation, she couldn’t understand how someone so terrible like Gene could still be loved by someone so sweet like Dante “But… I don’t understand why you want to contact him. He made your existence mean nothing to your family.” 

“I know.” He sniffled, looking down at the amulet with a soft smile “I want nothing to do with him, I want to kill him for what he did to me but… I still remember that part of him that loved me. I keep this amulet as a memento to happier times, it’s a way to pacify myself.” 

“Dante I-I’m so sorry,” Aphmau said. She wanted to ignore it but deep down inside her she didn’t trust Dante, something about his story, she didn’t know why anyone would want to keep something that held a traumatic part in their life. If she had anything to deal with someone that hurt her in her past she would’ve burned it and left no trace, but maybe that was just her. “Dante I… I want to trust but-” 

Dante shook his head “Don’t.” He hesitated before sliding the communication amulet into Aphmau’s hand with eyes that were filled with regret and sadness “Take it, it’s proof to show you that I’m not the spy.” 

Aphmau looked down at the amulet, she looked back up at Dante with a serious face “Thank you, I promise I’ll give it back once this is over.” 

Dante smiled softly, his heart hurt to give away his most treasured possession and it looked like he was regretting his decision to give “It’s okay… Thank you for being a sister to me Aphmau. I would do anything to protect this village, now I should head out and do my job as a guard… have a good day Aphmau.” 

“You too Dante, you too.” Aphmau watched as the man walked away from Aphmau, the sadness set in. She looked down at the amulet, stuffing it in her pocket. She rubbed her eyes and turned around, she hated this so much, she hated this entire day. She didn’t know how this could happen to her, she was so nice to everyone, she wanted everyone to be nice, she never wanted to hurt people and she knew that would be her demise. Gods, what a hubris… thinking everything is going to go your way because you’re to people, she couldn’t stop herself from thinking this way and that was the main problem of a hubris, you knew what you were doing wrong but you weren’t stopping yourself. 

She shook her head, where she was going, she had no idea. She stood in her place looking around her, people walking and talking like nothing had happened but deep down they were just as scared as her they just weren’t letting it show. She sniffled and just started moving her feet, she was going straight but was that really where she wanted to go? She could head home and possibly see if the boys were okay, she stopped again and looked behind her, in the distance she could see the large tree that hopefully, her boys were still in. She turned around and started heading towards the treehouse, she had been away long enough from them that she was starting to get worried for their safety. She knew that the boys would be safe no matter what but with the threat of war she didn’t exactly know. 

She walked up the treehouse and heard the faint sounds of giggling and laughter from atop the tree, she smiled. She made her way up the spiral wooden staircase that grew inside the tree, she wanted someone else to be up with them and even if there wasn’t she would probably be staying here for the rest of the day, away from the threat of war, away from everything and anything could potentially hurt her. Aphmau froze when she poked her head up to see what the boys were doing, why was Katelyn sitting on the floor of the treehouse playing tic-tac-toe with the boys. 

“Katelyn…” Aphmau warned, “What are you doing here?” 

“Oh hello Aphmau, I was taking a stroll around the village when I came across this treehouse, heard some noises coming from it, decided to investigate, and found these two little things running around up here. These are your sons correct?” Katelyn asked, she always had this ‘know it all’ attitude to her that made a little part of Aphmau pissed off. 

“Yes, those are my sons, what are you doing with them?” Aphmau walked up the rest of the stairs and towers over the three, surprising since she was so short. 

“I’m keeping them company while you are away. I thought you would’ve been gone longer, I was actually planning on telling you something.” Katelyn placed down an ‘X’ shaped wooden block that got her to win the matchmaking Malachi fall dramatically. 

Aphmau laughed at her boy and sat down “What were you planning to tell me?” 

“I have renounced my position from the Jury of Nine after I found out that two weeks ago one of my other co-workers did the same.” Katelyn informed as Levin and she started a new match “I am now a soldier to you and your people if you will have me.”

“How do I know you're being serious? And whose is the other Jury of Nine?” Aphmau asked in disbelief, was this about Jeffory or the war? Malachi sat down in Aphmau’s lap letting her forget about some of her worries. 

Katelyn sighed “The other who resigned as well is a Jury of Nine member known as ‘Oberon’, he tells me you know him.” 

Aphmau’s tongue caught in her throat “I uh… yes I do know him.” 

“Well, he resigned two weeks ago if I’m correct. To prove that I am being serious I’ll tell you that yesterday I took my ship out to sea late a night and did away with my guard aboard.” The woman smirked manically as Levin placed down his second piece.

Aphmau’s mouth was agape in shock “You… you killed them?” She whispered but Malachi still heard her. 

Katelyn nodded, it was as if this was a daily occurrence for her “I have brought my ship back and it’s yours to command if you choose.”

Aphmau’s heart hurt as she thought about all those lives lost but those feelings went away quickly as Aphmau registered what Katelyn had said, an idea popped into her head “Katelyn yes, yes I will take that boat now. Is it still at the docks?” 

“Yes, it is, why? What are you planning?” 

“Well, I need to get all the kids and people unsuited to fight away from Phoenix drop, we already have a ship but now we have to do the same for Meteli. Your ship will help us greatly.” Aphmau explained. 

“Then by all means use it, would you like me to get Zoey and tell her this news?” Katelyn asked. 

“Yes, Zoey, Kitten, and Belladonna already have everyone who is leaving so just get those people and I’m sure it won’t be hard to sift through the Meteli people as well,” Aphmau explained. She turned her attention towards the boys “I’m sorry I couldn’t hang out with you guys today but we need to go home really quickly and get your suitcases.” 

“Is this for the trip?” Levin asked, his eyes bright. 

Aphmau smiled “Yes it is, Malachi… how are you feeling.” 

Malachi shrugged and stood up “I’m gonna miss you.” 

“I know honey.” Aphmau held onto his hands as she stood up “But this is for the better.” 

“LIFT ME!” Levin laughed as Katelyn picked up the boy like he was flying and started running down the stairs quickly to make the airflow through his hair. Aphmau gasped and quickly ran after the two, holding Malachi’s hand as they went down. 

Katelyn and Aphmau split up when they got closer to the village, Katelyn went towards it to go inform Zoey that they were taking everyone out today and Aphmau was heading to her house to get the boys ready. Aphmau knew that the boy’s suitcases were already done because the day after Zoey informed the people in the village of Aphmau’s plan she spotted two suitcases sitting at the bottom of the stairs. 

Aphmau sighed as they entered the house, she hated this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I think the next chapter might be the last which sucks a lot but it was really nice writing this <3 I love you guys so much like honestly, I love you guys a TON!! Thank you guys so much for reading and see you next chapter <3 <3 <3 <3


	36. The Irene Dimension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys like this last chapter of the Godly Diaries <3 I will be taking a short break just to I guess... chill out? I've been writing this story for around 8 months and I feel as if I deserve a well-earned break. As I said before, I originally wanted to work on my own story called Secret Keepers after this book but I'm not even 18 yet so for right now I'm going to do whatever I want, so yes I am going to rewrite season 2 of MCD and don't worry it's not going to be called Godly Diaries again.   
> I'm not sure how long the break is going to be, it could be a few days, a few weeks, or I could start working on the second book right now idk but I just want to prepare you guys for it, I love you guys so much, seriously.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Aphmau, Laurance, and Katelyn all stood on the docks as Zoey and Dale were boarding the rest of the Phoenix Drop villagers on Katelyn’s Ship. Aphmau was kneeling hugging the boys tightly, the Meteli ship had already sailed away into the horizon. 

“Mom please don’t worry about us.” Malachi said, “I’ll take care of Levin and everything.” 

“I won’t worry, I promise, I promise. No matter what I will not worry.” Aphmau reassured her son. 

“Mommy join us soon, okay?” Levin asked. 

“Of course, you guys can come back right after all this is over.” Aphmau said, “I love you too so much.” 

They hugged one last time before Zoey escorted them into the ship, the elf turned around and faced Aphmau, her face was wet with tears “I’m gonna miss you Aph.” Zoey said, wiping her tears. 

“I’m gonna miss you too. Please be safe.” Aphmau hugged Zoey tightly. 

“I will if anything happens I’ll take them to the Yggdrasil Forest. No harm will come to them as long as I’m alive.” Zoey reassured. 

“I’ll keep your wife safe, and I’ll keep your sister in law safe.” Aphmau let go of the elf. Zoey waved goodbye and now the last person waiting to go on the ship was Dale. 

“I will be making sure everyone is safe and I’ll be steering the ship. Aphmau I don’t know when I’ll see you again but I want you to know… thank you. Thank you for taking this village and making it better, thank you for being here and giving my daughter a home so she can grow and be happy, thank you so much.” His eyes were watery but he wasn’t crying, he was holding it back. 

“Thank you for being a guard for as long as you did. I don’t think I would be here without you Dale, please be safe.” Aphmau smiled “Please be safe.” she repeated. 

Dale nodded “I will, you be safe too as well. Win for us.” 

“I will.” 

Dale waved goodbye before walking into the ship, closing the door, and getting up to the hem of the ship. Aphmau watched as the ship sailed away, biting her lip as tears brimmed her eyes and her throat got tight. She placed the heels of her palms on her eyes as she softly sobbed, she didn’t want Katelyn or Laurance to know that she was quiet but the silence didn’t help her in that as her tiny gasps filled the space. 

Laurance placed his hand on Aphmau’s shoulder “Aph… you okay?” 

Aphmau wiped her eyes and shook her head, she turned towards the guard and Katelyn “I’m fine, I’m fine.” 

“I promise you that we will prevail in this war Lady Aphmau.” Katelyn said, “I will make sure of that.” 

“Thank you, Katelyn I-” 

“LORD APHMAU!” A guard yelled from the “LORD APHMAU! PIKORO AND THE WOLF TRIBE ARE HERE!” 

Everyone snapped their head towards the guard, their eyes were wide with adrenaline. “Where!?” Aphmau asked. 

“At the gate! We don’t know where Bright Port is though.” 

“Holy mother of Irene,” Katelyn said, her head was turned towards the ocean. 

Aphmau turned her head, a gigantic ship was making their way towards the dock, passing by Katelyn’s ship. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Aphmau laughed out of joy. 

“Well, when one door closes… another one opens,” Laurance noted. 

Azura was on the foremast of the ship standing proud, she waved to the three people as soon as she spotted them. 

Aphmau sat at a table with Azura, Lord Hayden, Lord Luke, Bodolf, and Belladonna. Lucinda was finally able to conjure up a portal big enough for Pikoro’s army to get through, Aphmau was pretty sure a little less than half of them weren’t here but they were rather spiritually here or something like that, Bodolf’s army had run here from Bright Port and most of them were a little out of it from the long trip, and Azura had to get the entire Bright Port army ready and even though it had been several months since the takeover of Bright Port the people were still trying to recover from the terrible things that happened to them. 

“Thank you all for coming, seriously, this means the world to me and Aphmau,” Belladonna said. They were sitting at the table that was set in Kiki’s living area so they could be secluded from everyone else, the sun was starting to set. 

“I think none of us would be here if the people of Phoenix Drop had not shown us such great acts of kindness. It’s my honor to fight beside you.” Lord Luke said. 

“The elder human speaks the truth.” Bodolf added, “For I may not know you, Belladonna, you were chosen alliance leader for a reason.” 

“Thank you.” Belladonna nodded “Taking on Scaleswind is going to be quite a challenge, it scares me to think that we’ll be taking on Scaleswind  _ and _ O’Khasis. Let me ask all of you, how many of you are expecting us to come out this alive?” 

“What a question to ask,” Aphmau said in uncomfortableness. 

“I think the feeling of fear just increased at this table.” Azura huffed out a laugh. 

Lord Luke barked out a laugh “That’s because you kids are just kids! I’ve been Lord of Pikoro Village long enough to have been through war before. I’m ready to take down Scaleswind and O’Khasis or die trying!” The man slammed his fist down on the table. 

Hayden scoffed “You old coot, you don’t have much time left to lose at your age, huh?”

Azura and Aphmau stifled a laugh, Bodolf stood there in shock at the Lord. “I like your bluntness young man! Well, I shouldn’t be saying young, you're a couple of months before you're my age, HA!” 

“I feel I am older than both of you men, I’d probably be the first one to go before I let any of you  _ children _ take the fall. I don’t like seeing kids fall before their elders.” Bodolf joked. 

Azura collected herself “While I understand this is a very tense moment and that we are trying to cover up with humor, I believe our people and guard are waiting for us to address them.” 

Aphmau rolled her eyes and softly elbowed the guard “You’re no fun.” 

Azura simply sighed and had a light smile on her face. Belladonna nodded “This was short but… I guess if we must go, I’ll be starting and then you will address your people separately if you wish.”

“Let’s get this thing started,” Bodolf said. 

The group headed down the ladder that went up to Kiki’s living area and stood before everyone’s army, some of them leaking out of the barn. Belladonna grabbed everyone’s attention by yelling, she spotted Kitten smiling softly at her sister, Laurance and Dante standing in the back elbowing each other and no taking anything seriously, Kenmur and Emmalyn talking quietly while Kenmur explained his head vision goggles, and Garroth looking like he had just seen the face and death and decided sadness was the only option he could take. Belladonna was a titan for Irene’s sake. Why was she here standing in front of all these people, she should be up above the stairs with her two sisters controlling the world and its destiny. She never prepared for the 90th reincarnation of the seven would be so… dramatic. “Hello,” she exclaimed out loud, for the first time in her long life she started feeling self-conscious in herself, her appearance, what she looked like, here stupid scar “as you may or may not know my name is Belladonna Luke and I am the leader of the Phoenix Alliance appointed by your very own Lord Aphmau. Behind me are the noble leaders of the villages present here today, Hayden of Meteli, Azura head guard and substitute lord of Bright Port, Luke of Pikoro, Boldof of the Southern Wolf tribe, and Aphmau of Phoenix Drop. For years we’ve stood our separate ground but with the formation of the Phoenix Alliance we stand together as one, this will be the first battle we fight as one and for that, I want to thank you. I want to thank you all for being here today and understand that Phoenix Drop and the Lord here today will never forget your bravery. The lords and I have devised a plan of defense but we also have a plan of attack, we are going to defend the wall as much as possible however there is a chance that our defense won’t last long to both O’Khasis and Scaleswind, in that case, will switch to offensive tactics. Aphmau, Azura, and the head guards of Pikoro, Meteli, and the Southern Wolf Tribe will be going over a battle strategy with you tonight. And please when you find the means to sleep, this battle will be more than just a challenge but together we will end this, we will eradicate this fear. We will win, for the people, and our future.” 

Belladonna made her way away from the speakers and into the crowd, she stood right next to Kitten. She sighed and let herself slump, she was always the one to be the leader, she took and made order, but now… she just wanted to sleep. 

As Aphmau was talking Kitten leaned over to her sister “You okay?” She asked. 

Belladonna slightly shook her head “I know this sounds strange but… I just want to not care anymore.” 

“Yeah, I wish we could do that. We have a job though, watch over the reincarnations.” Kitten said, “Make sure everything's in the correct order because for some reason Shad’s getting a little too cocky.”

“I miss the stars… I miss Le passé.” Belladonna said, “I want to go home.” 

“Dang, usually I’m the one that wants to go home. You’re messed up, at least you don’t know what’s going to happen to them.” Kitten tried to make Belladonna’s situation a little better.

“Yeah but you don’t know what Zane is planning, you don’t know what Garroth’s plan is, what everyone is thinking. I just… why did this time have to be so draining?” Belladonna asked Kitten, turning her head towards the meif’wa. 

“I mean the 79th reincarnation was terrible, I don’t know why there was so much blood.” Kitten joked.

Belladonna scoffed “Enki didn’t know how to use their powers, huh? Almost destroyed time itself.” 

“It’s going to get better Bella, I know it. It’s just… not going to be so good tomorrow.” 

“What happens tomorrow, the war?” Belladonna asked, standing up straight and getting her ‘bitch face’ back.

Kitten shook her head “Something worse.”

Aphmau leaned against her front door frame while talking to Laurance, he had walked her home after the speech that she gave at the barn. “It’s ridiculous the number of times I’ve announced something to a large group of people,” Aphmau said. 

“How are you holding up?” Laurance asked. 

“Not too good if I’m being honest, I don’t want this, I miss Garroth.” Aphmau looked down. 

“I can tell, you’re looking more and more exhausted every day. Mind if I cuddle you to make everything better?” He winked. 

Aphmau sighed “I don’t even know anymore.” 

Laurance’s smile dropped “This is where you say ‘No Laurance, God you’re such a jerk.’ remember?” He held Aphmau’s hands “Honestly, I want this whole thing to be over so you can go back to your normal Laurance-rejecting self.”

“It’s not every day a lord goes to war.” Aphmau had the energy to smile or make jokes. 

“If these are our final moments before the big fight, I’d rather my last memories of you be of your smile.” He cleared his throat “So is it just me or do you look really hot? Date me.” 

Aphmau looked at her guard with a confused look before bursting out laughing “We can’t be together then, I’ll probably just burn you.”

“Oohh, that one hurt.” He laughed “Now what would you like me to do Aph, I will gladly snuggle up next to you in your bed to make sure you sleep soundly, or would you like me to leave you be?” 

Aphmau rolled her eyes and rubbed Laurance’s hand with her thumb “Would it be a bother if you slept downstairs in the guest bedroom. It’ll make me feel a bit better.” 

“It wouldn’t be a bother, I’ll just have to wake up a bit early to get dressed and ready and all but it’s fine.” 

Aphmau nodded and let her hands fall from Laurance’s as she entered the house. She started going upstairs when Laurance stopped her “By the way, Emmalyn didn’t get on either of the ships. She stayed with Kenmur and they’re hoping to try and find Nicole.” 

Aphmau sighed “If they kill themselves I’m killing them.” 

Laurance laughed. 

Aphmau went upstairs and got ready for bed but when it was time to go to bed she just laid there staring at her ceiling. The feeling of tiredness was in her, it was on her eyes, her stomach, her legs, but for some reason, she just couldn’t fall asleep. She missed her boys, it had only been a few hours since they left but she was starting to miss them terribly, fear nested in her heart as she thought about what was going to happen tomorrow. She was going to wake up, go to the wall, and potentially face the entire army that Lord Borya and Zane had combined, it terrified her. She was going to kill people and that made her fear and anxiety even worse, she was going to have to drive her sword through people and watch the life drain from them. Was winning worth it if it meant murder? 

Aphmau woke up the next day bright and early, but she didn’t mean to. She hadn’t been able to sleep the entire night and even the soft sounds of Laurance’s feet shuffling in her house woke her up, she sighed and got up deciding to get ready for the day and face war. She changed into the outfit that Cadenza made her and tied her hair into a ponytail with the purple ribbon that was on the bag Cadenza gave her. She stood in her bathroom looking at herself in the mirror, just staring at herself, contemplating everything, wondering if this was worth it. 

A knock on the door made her jolt and turned around, opening it quickly. Laurance stood there in his guard gear “Dante just came by… they’re at the gates.” He talked calmly. 

Aphmau sighed “Let’s do this then.” They rushed out of the house, Aphmau grabbing her sword at the door before closing the door. 

The streets were quiet as they ran through them, the sounds of their feet hitting the pavement echoed as the normal people who were usually in the streets were now gone on a ship heading towards somewhere. The wind blew into Aphmau’s face as they ran faster to the gate, power and energy surged through her body, her body tingled like pins and needles as her marking grew a faint glow to them. 

She got to the wall, guards were lining the walls and Brian was standing by the gate staring right into the O’Khasis and Scaleswind guards’ souls. Aphmau and Laurance went up into the wall and stood on the path, going over the watch out in the middle of the wall. Dante stood there waiting for her command. She went over the window and her heart almost jumped out of her body, the army was larger than she expected, they were all outside the wall and waiting for the signal to destroy Phoenix Drop. 

Lord Borya and Zane stood next to each other at the front “The day has come, give me my daughter now or I’ll come in and find her myself!” The man yelled, he was holding two bulky shortswords with curved edges and spikes curved out of the blade. 

“This is _ crazy _ !?” Aphmau yelled, “If we can’t find her after exhausting every resource we have then what makes you think you can?” 

Borya ignored the woman’s pleads “Last chance if you don’t hand her over now…. This. Means. War.” 

Aphmau felt tears grow in her eyes “Zane, please… I’ll marry you if you just stop this now.” She pleaded.

All Zane did was laugh “Come out of this alive and I might I’ll consider your offer.” 

Everything was quiet, no one talked, even the wind stopped whistling through the trees like even itself knew social queues. For once in this entire week, everything was silent, the only thing Aphmau could hear was the fast beating of her heart as it pounded in her chest. 

Borya yelled in frustration “CHARGE!” The man yelled and the army started pounding against the walls and the gate. Aphmau gasped and quickly went down to the gate to protect it as much as she could, the archers of Pikoro were already doing their job and taking out the O’Khasis and Scaleswind guards. 

Aphmau slid to the side to see that the O’Khasis guards had a battering ram and were slamming against the metal gate, she unsheathed her sword to get ready for the possible attacks. While she watched in horror as the gates slowly got more and more dented she heard explosions come from the far ends of the walls were Belladonna and Kitten were protecting, she knew that they weren’t allowed to use their Titan powers in the public but she prayed to Irene that they understood how dire this situation was and that they should use their real powers. Aphmau noticed Brian with his hand gripped onto the lever that opened the gates, she stared in confusion. 

“Brian?” She whimpered “What…” 

Brian turned towards with a tired and smug look “I never liked you.” He said before lifting the lever, the contraption that pulled the gate up started working and the gate was pulled upwards letting the opposing army slide under and start attacking from the inside. Aphmau gasped and cried out as she started attacking the army. Her army went down to go help her. An explosion erupted from left, Aphmau turned to see that the wall had been destroyed and the opposing army was slowly pouring in, squeezing in through the cracks and holes like snakes. 

Aphmau kicked and punched as many O’Khasis and Scaleswind guards as she could before she started moving away from the entrance, her markings started glowing more, and light emitted from out her eyes. She groaned in frustration as her body moved without control, she pulled her arms back before throwing them like she was swatting something away, dozens of purple glowing spears appeared from her hands and struck the army. Blood spurted from all over them, pooling into the grass and making it slippery. Aphmau’s sword was glowing and seemed to be shapeshifting in a spear with golden rings floating around it and two pairs of tiny white angel wings on the handle floating just an inch above. She felt powerful. 

She ran anywhere she felt needed protection and would use powers that she didn’t even know she had to disturb or kill the O’Khasis and Scaleswind guards, her army watched in horror and shock as she took down an entire group of Scaleswind soldiers buy swiping her hands on the grass towards the group and erupting spears from the ground to strike under them. Dante and Laurance fought by her side and she swears that she noticed them glowing too, maybe that was just her eyesight or Laurance had turned into a Shadow Knight and the dark glow from him was going onto Dante. 

As Aphmau fought she spotted Garroth, she couldn’t tell if he was helping and O’Khasis guard or trying to kill him but she was swiftly swept away as another section of the wall explosion with debris flying everywhere and into some people faces injuring them in favor of Aphmau and weakening their fight. Laurance and Dante didn’t seem to be bothered by the glowing Aphmau in front of them unlike everyone else, this was normal to them for some reason, or maybe they didn’t even notice. 

Aphmau was soaked in the blood of her enemies as she made her way inward towards the plaza. 

Emmalyn and Kenmur were sneaking away in the forest, Kenmur making sure to turn his head in every possible direction and Emmalyn tracking where they had been with her journal. She heard the faint screaming and explosions from others near the wall but they were far away from that for them to be hurt in any way unless someone was waiting in the forest ready to attack. They went deeper and deeper into the woods until they came across a broken-down house in the middle of a small clearing in the forest, the house was burnt to a crisp and the wooden was all blackened. 

Kenmur stopped in his tracks as faint beeping sounds filled the quiet atmosphere, he carefully walked into the house moving over to a strange trapdoor in the floor. He pulled it up and Emmalyn crouched down to investigate further, Kenmur lit three matches and they made their way down the secret hole. 

They found themselves in a strange room covered in what looked to be soundproof rock, they knocked on all the walls and the floor but there seemed to be no sign of entry besides the trap door until Kenmur froze. He was staring at the far left corner of the room, he motioned for Emmalyn to grab something so she grabbed a candle holder on a rotting desk next to her. Kenmur took the candle holder and started beating it against the corner of the room until he heard a crack. Emmalyn gasped and slid down to feel around it as Kenmur kept beating the candle holder against the corner. Emmalyn pressed down against the floor where the entire corner opened up like a sliding door and showcased a long black marble staircase that went into the abyss. Kenmur and Emmalyn looked at each other before nodding, holding hands, and making their way down the long staircase with Kenmur’s three matches in hand to light their way. 

It looked like there were supposed to be torch holders in this stairway but they were all empty and what looked to be burned black. Emmalyn was shivering as they made their way down, feelings of emptiness and death grazed her face and played with her eyes as she looked around and tried to figure out what in the world this place was. As Kenmur moved his fingers across the walls as they walked down there were strange crusty bits that appeared and disappeared as they made their way down, when he held the matches to the wall there areas would either be black or brown that had a red tint to it. The grooves and bumps to the wall made it seem like this was all carved out rather than built, it somehow made the entire thing more unsettling. 

Emmalyn almost tripped over herself when they reached the bottom of the stairs, she wasn't prepared for the end, she thought the stairs were just going to go on forever. Kenmur moved the hand holding the matches around where they were until he saw a tiny lever on the wall, he flicked it with his fingers, and rows of candles lit into flames along the walls lighting the place up perfectly for them to see. 

Emmalyn turned her head to the left and immediately covered Kenmur’s eyes with her hand “What? What are you doing?” He asked, pulling her hand down. 

“No!” She scolded “You can’t see, men aren’t allowed to see women without their hijabs on!” Emmalyn moved her hand back up to Kenmur’s eyes. 

Knemur gasped “Nicole!? Nicole, are you okay? How do we get you out of here?”

Her voice was weak and hoarse “Keys…” She whispered, pointing to a key hanging on the wall opposite to Nicole’s cell. 

Kenmur replaced Emmalyn’s hand with his own as she went to grab the key and unlock Nicole and her wolf Roxy from their cell “It’s okay Nicole.” Emmalyn comforted the woman as she turned the key “You’re safe now.” 

Aphmau stood in the middle of the plaza, she was bleeding all over and she felt like dying, Laurance had to help her walk. Lord Borya was standing across from her, also soaked in blood, he was breathing fast and his face read anger. Her village was on fire and from what she saw in Lord Borya’s eyes she knew that he held the flame that was thrown across her home. Laurance also wasn’t doing too good, he had a nasty wound on his arm that was dripping onto the floor and his armor had been stabbed multiple times. Her glow was fading and her spear was slowly going back into his original form of a sword, she was weak and she couldn’t go on any longer, she didn’t know if anyone knew that but in this one moment, no one was attacking her. The smell of burning flesh filled her nose so when for once during this long exhausting battle she smelt fresh air, her eyes started filling up with tears, she was dripping what it looked like to be white paint, was she bleeding white or crying it? She didn’t know. 

“Why are you doing this?!” Aphmau cried at the Lord “We’ve done nothing to you!” 

Lord Borya growled as he readied his sword “You took my daughter! You took my heir, you took my happiness!” He yelled back. 

“We didn’t know she was your daughter!” Aphmau limped towards the man, Laurance held her back but she struggled forward “She was happy here! We can look for her together.” 

“You can look for her in HELL!” The man yelled before he was sucker-punched in the face. 

Aphmau gasped in confusion and looked at the culprit to see it was his daughter, she had a white cloth wrapped around her head rather than her normal red hijab. She looked dead and the only thing that was making her look alive was her tears. Emmalyn and Kenmur stood behind the woman hugging each other in celebration, Nicole was wearing a black long sleeve undershirt with brown rags as her shirt, she was wearing large bulky pants with black boots, she looked terrible. She cried while yelling to her father “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?” 

Lord Borya was backing away from his daughter as she poked his chest with her finger “Darling, what are you doing here?” 

“THIS IS WHY I LEFT!” She cried “THIS IS WHY! BECAUSE YOU NEVER THINK, YOU NEVER THINK OF ANYTHING YOU JUST  _ DO _ !” 

“I thought you were kidnapped.” The man pleaded. 

“WELL, YOU WERE  _ WRONG! _ How  _ dare _ you hurt my friends, my best friends, the people who make me happy! WHY WOULD YOU SIDE WITH O’KHASIS OF ALL PEOPLE THEY KILLED MY FUCKING BROTHER!” 

“I thought they would help me!” Borya yelled back “I didn’t know where you were and Zane said-” 

“ZANE!?” Nicole screamed in the man’s face “You’re KIDDING ME!? You believed Zane of all people?” 

“What do you mean?” Borya asked. 

Nicole groaned in frustration and turned towards Aphmau, her face immediately filled with sadness as she went over to the Lord and fell into her arms “I missed you so much.” Nicole’s tears fell against Aphmau’s back. 

Aphmau rubbed her friend’s back “I missed you too, I’m glad you're back.” Nicole pulled away, Aphmau placed her hands on the sides of the hijabi’s face “You’re safe now.” 

Lord Borya stood in front of Aphmau as Nicole pulled away and stood next to her best friend, whispering hello to Laurance and hugging him “Lord Aphmau I… Nicole punching me does not change what I have done to you and your people. There is nothing I can say that can make up for how irrational I’ve been, the amount of stress we have filled you with… with all my heart and every fiber of my being… I’m sorry.” 

Aphmau looked up at the man with a shaky breath, “Sorry doesn’t make up for what you did.” Aphmau’s voice was weak. “Sorry will never make up for what you did, but all I want is peace.”

The man nodded “I would also like peace, I only chose war because I was scared for my daughter. But Scaleswind would be more than happy to join the Phoenix Alliance, I understand it’s too much to ask while we are in the middle of a war but… will you have us Lord Aphmau.”

Aphmau looked at the man in front of her, she wanted to spit in his face, step on his shoes, and throw him out of her village but she also wanted the best for her people. She was glad he found out what was wrong but it’s so late to be figuring that out, she took a deep breath “I act in the name of peace if you choose to do as such… we’ll have you.” 

The man’s eyes were bleeding from Nicole’s punch, even from how weak she was still able to make someone bleed “Your kindness knows no bounds.” the man turned to his guards “The war is over, alert everyone. Get as many people as you can to restore the village,  _ and find Zane _ .” 

Laurance looked over to Aphmau “Would you like me to inform our army as well?” 

Aphmau nodded “Find any medics and get them to help as many people as they can.” 

Laurance nodded and ran away from the plaza, heading out into the warzone. 

As soon as Laurance left Garroth ran in on the other side of the plaza, facing Aphmau. Aphmau hugged her right-hand guard as Borya started talking with his daughter on what happened. Aphmau informed Garroth what happened, even with the mention of peace he still looked monotone and dead “I’m glad we found peace…. However, we need to keep that brooch safe still, is it somewhere safe?” 

“Of course it is.” Aphmau said cheerfully “It’s with Laurance!” 

“Laurance.” Garroth mouthed as Aphmau turned away from him and towards a medic who had come over to help her “Laurance.” He mouths again before taking one last look at Aphmau before turning his back towards the woman he loved more than life itself. 

Garroth had been walking around the destruction for little over an hour, inspecting corpses, stomping out fires, but mostly walking trying to find something… someone. He made his way outside the wall, making his way towards Ungrth’s grave where he found Laurance, he took a deep breath before approaching the second in command guard who was kneeling to respect the grave. 

“Laurance,” Garroth said. 

Laurance jumped and turned around, standing up and facing his friend “Dear Irene, Garroth you almost scared me half to death.” The guard laughed. 

“You fought a good battle.” 

“So did you.” Laurance complimented.

“Lord Aphmau had appointed the care of the brooch to me. I’m sure you’d like to get the burden off your shoulders.” Garroth said, his voice low, almost like a growl. 

“I’m fine but thanks for considering.” Laurance turned back to the shrine. 

Garroth’s snarled as the guard turned his back towards him, he clenched his fist in anger before taking all his strength and blasting his fist against the man’s head. Laurance’s head hit against the soft dirt but blood was still slowly seeping out of the back of his head. Garroth searched through the man’s pockets until he found the golden starburst brooch that he wanted, he stood up and looked down at the man he once considered his brother. Garroth rolled his eyes and walked away from the body. 

Aphmau sat on the concrete floor as Donna tended to her wounds, she was a little disappointed that Donna and Yip had stayed behind than go on the boat but she knew that there was no stopping Donna if there was a chance to help and save people. She didn’t know why Yip stayed here but she assumed it was because he just wanted to stay with his parents. 

Kitten and Lucinda were next to Aphmau, their foreheads touching as a way to comfort and calm each other down. Aphmau had been informed that Lucinda and Kitten almost died while fighting since Lucinda was distracted doing a ritual to protect the wall when Kitten was caught off guard by the sound of fighting when part of the wall exploded on them and they were stuck under the debris for a good portion of the battle. Kawaii~Chan had helped them and was now moving onto a new person who Logan had brought in, Logan had transformed into a werewolf and with the help of one of the guards he was getting injured people on his back and then running back and dropping them off at the plaza before heading back out. Logan had helped them in battle and even though he was injured he was still trying to help the village, when Aphmau tried thanking him for helping  _ her _ he laughed in her face and denied saying that he was helping the  _ village _ not her. 

New from Azura informed Aphmau that peace had settled throughout the village and people who were still fighting were taken into custody by Lord Luke, Belladonna, and Hayden. The O’Khasis guards were the only ones still fighting or at least being very hostile so they were taken into custody and placed in the jails where the cells were filling up slowly. 

A lot of the guards that weren’t in Aphmau’s army were a little spooked by everything that happened, a lot of them said that they say dead people roaming the streets which Kawaii~Chan sadly pleaded guilty too since not only was she helping heal people but she was also using her maids and her necromancer witch skills to fight. 

Nicole sat next to Aphmau as a nurse from Meteli was cleaning her up. Aphmau turned towards the woman “Nicole… what happened to you?” 

Nicole turned towards Aphmau “I was… taken my Brian.” Donna snapped her head towards the hijabi. “He took myself and Roxy and hid us under what he called the ‘Old Lord’s House’. He kept us there for… I don’t know how long, I was starting to lose my sanity.”

“So… so Brian was the traitor?” Aphmau asked “After all this time the man who was born here and grew up here was the traitor? Gods! I knew too when he opened the gates to let O’Khasis and Scaleswind inside.” 

“Gods.” Donna looked and sounded like she was about to burst into tears “I’m going to slap that boy upside the head when I find him… Molly and Dale are going to be so devastated. Molly was such a sweet girl she didn’t deserve a bastard son like him.” 

“I always knew something was off about him. It’s a rude thing to say but it’s the truth.” Aphmau said, “He was…  _ too _ nice if that makes sense.” 

“Molly did say once that he seemed different after he came home from guard school… do you think somehow Zane messed with him then?” Donna asked. 

“I don’t think we’ll ever find out, he’s probably long gone now.” Nicole said sadly “I can’t imagine how you two are feeling.” 

“Even after what Zane did to Alexis… he still sided with him.” Aphmau shook her head in disapproval. 

“Zane is a persuasive man.” Said a male voice coming from Aphmau’s right, she turned her head to see Lord Borya walking towards the females. “I should know.” 

“How’s damage control going?” Nicole asked. 

“Good, most if not all the O’Khasis army is either dead or they ran away. We’ve got the stranglers in jail.” Borya answered, “And for Zane, we have no idea where he is, we believe that he ran off after we broke down the wall but we aren’t sure.” 

“How did Zane convince you to attack Phoenix Drop?” Aphmau asked, “We are no threat to you.” 

Borya nodded and crouched to get the Aphmau’s level “I believed Nicole to be dead since I haven’t seen her in over a year and there were no signs of her anywhere. I was even in more distress when I found out my son died to an O’Khasis guard, for I do not ask questions I only act… a fatal trait. In any case, after many moons of fighting Zane approached our gates, I was about to give the command to kill him when he spoke to me words I couldn’t believe… Nicole was  _ alive _ . She was alive and taken captive by the Lord of Phoenix Drop, to incite war or something like that. Not only did the Lord of Phoenix Drop take Nicole but she also took Garroth the eldest son of Lord Gate of O’Khasis, she wanted to bend both of the city-villages at her will. After hearing this I flew off my rocker and came here. The rest you already know.” 

“I would suspect him to lie like that…. We didn’t even know that Nicole was the heir to the Scaleswind throne.” Aphmau sympathized with the man. 

“It will be the last time he lies to anyone. I will make sure every allied village and beyond knows of his betrayal. O’khasis will be the center of conflict for many ages, even the faith of Lady Irene will shake at the thought of him being the High Priest of her faith. He’ll be overthrown. Zane. Will. Pay.” 

“As much as I agree with you I beg you not to use violence towards O’Khasis or Zane in any way. I know that you are a powerful man but O’Khasis has tricks up their sleeves, they know things and have things that we don’t. Think before you act, simple.” Aphmau told Borya. 

The Lord shrugged “Eh, you’re right, I just need to calm down for a while. If you want your village can always stay in Scaleswind while the repairs are being worked on.” 

Aphmau stood up with the help of Lord Borya “I’ll consider it, I don’t think my people would exactly feel the most welcome in a place that tried to murder us though.” 

Borya laughed and nodded “I understand, just always know our gates are open for the village of Phoenix Drop. Now Nicole, can we talk in private?” 

The nurse that was helping Nicole nodded with approval before helping Nicole up and giving her to her father. Donna handed Aphmau a pair of crutches for her to use when walking since her legs were still pretty messed up from the multitude of swords that went through them. She wanted to walk around the village seeing how everyone was, even with the word of peace being all around the village she was still worried sick for everyone. She didn’t know where Katelyn was which slightly bothered her and she also didn’t know where Laurance was, he went out telling everyone of peace a little less than two hours ago so that made her heart worry a lot. 

She walked through the streets of her village, ash and embers littered the ground, ditches and craters lines the grassy lands, houses were torn down and destroyed, everything looked like a complete mess. It broke her heart as she walked past places that had heavy meanings in her heart, houses of her friends burnt to a crisp, the park that had replaced Zane’s house having a giant crater in the middle of it and the vines and flowers were torn off and trampled. She made her way towards the gates of the villages that were severely damaged, the metal gate that was supposed to protect them had fallen to the ground laying there in defeat like it had died, there were multiple holes in the  _ actual _ wall that allowed so many O’Khasis guards into their base, from the far distance Aphmau could see the watchtowers burnt and destroyed, it was all terrible to see. 

She walked towards the edge of the wall, walking over the metal gate and looking out into the forest. She could see Meteli and Pikoro guards looking around and searching, probably for O’Khasis guards. That’s when she heard fast-paced footsteps come from the forest, she raised her eyebrow in confusion, that’s when Katelyn and Belladonna came running in with an unconscious Laurance in Belladonna’s arms.

Katelyn slowed down while Belladonna kept running past Aphmau “We found him in the forest next to a shrine, the back of his head was bleeding and he was unconscious.” Katelyn informed. 

“Oh my, Irene! Is he okay?” Aphmau asked, turning her head to see the back of Belladonna’s body as she ran towards the plaza. 

“We don’t know,” Katelyn answered. The two women went and followed Belladonna over to the plaza where Laurance was being laid down on the floor and Donna was wrapping his head with gauze while helping another patient. An ice pack was placed under his head, he was checked for any more bleeding before being left alone so he could wake up on his own time. 

Belladonna said that, while searching the forest she came across the Ungrth shrine, she found Laurance there knocked out with his face in the dirt. She didn’t know what had happened and there were no signs that anyone else was there so the person that knocked him out was careful not to drop anything or leave anything, it sucked because it must’ve been Brian that knocked out Laurance. Aphmau didn’t know why Brian would want to hurt Laurance, maybe it was to get something, or maybe it was to say a big ‘fuck you’ to Aphmau and the village by hurting Laurance. 

It took a little longer for Laurance to come to but it was fine because it showed Aphmau that he was going to be okay, Aphmau caressed Laurance’s face “Hey, Laurance… how are you?” 

Laurance’s eyes fluttered as he began gaining consciousness “Wha… where am I?” 

“You’re in the plaza right now.” Katelyn, Belladonna, and Kitten stood around her. “Belladonna found you unconscious.” 

“Unconscious? That doesn’t sound like me.” he groaned, massaging his temples “Gods my head hurts! Whoever knocked me out- … wait… knocked me out…” He gasped “GARROTH!” 

“What? Garroth hasn’t been seen since the peace started.” Katelyn said. 

“No! Aph, Garroth took the brooch from me!” He grabbed Aphmau’s arms. 

“Laurance, you’re delusional, Garroth would never do that to me.” Aphmau said, “Whoever hit you hit you hard.” 

“Aphmau, look at me.” He stared into Aphmau’s eyes “Garroth took the brooch. He knocked me out and he must’ve taken the brooch from me. I have no idea what he’s thinking, but as long as that brooch is on him he’s a target for Zane’s onslaught. We need to find him  _ now _ !” He patted his pockets to prove his point, he found no brooch. 

Aphmau turned her head as Dante walked into the plaza with a confused look “What happened to Laurance is everyone okay?” The man asked. 

“Garroth took the brooch.” Kitten said, “Garroth took the brooch and we don’t know where he is.” 

“The brooch? Are you being serious right now!?” Everyone nodded “Well I’m pretty sure I just passed by Kenmur we can use him to find Garroth.” 

“Well, then we should get going,” Kitten said, standing up. 

“What? No Kitten you're still hurt, so you are Aph-” Belladonna was cut off by Kitten grabbing her arm and giving her a death stare “Oh.” she said quietly before shutting up. 

“We need to get Kenmur now let’s go,” Dante said. 

Kitten said goodbye to Lucinda with a kiss and Laurance carefully got up with the help of Katelyn. The group followed Dante to where he passed by Kenmur, the group couldn’t go as fast as they wanted because Aphmau was a little slower due to the crutches she was using. Once they got Kenmur, who was with Emmalyn at her house trying to save her books and organize them, they set off to the forest to find where Garroth was with Kenmur’s invention. Emmalyn joined them because she was very adamant about staying with Kenmur and she told them that they could help if anything happened she could be the messenger. 

Aphmau stopped right outside the gate, placing her hand on Dante’s chest to stop him “Dante we… we can’t all go. I know Emmalyn is the messenger if anything happens but we need to cover all the area, you need to stay.” 

Dante nodded “Okay, I’ll stay. Please be safe Aphmau.” 

“I will. Protect the village for me!” Aphmau exclaimed as she walked away from the guard. 

“I promise!” Dante waved goodbye to Aphmau as she caught up to the group she was in. 

The group went deeper into the forest than Aphmau expected, she was still baffled that Garroth would take the brooch from Laurance, especially in such a violent way. Garroth was also nice and never liked conflict, he would also be so gentle and sweet to everyone in the village, the only time she remembered him being violent was possibly when Zenix attacked and she wasn’t even there for that fight. Her heart hurt as she imagined what Garroth was possibly going through to do something like this, what even  _ was _ he going through? Aphmau didn’t think it was the being a sick thing anymore since he was clearly healthy but then what was it? She couldn’t think of anything that would make Garroth act out like this, maybe this was a whole dream and Aphmau would wake up in the treehouse next to Malachi and Levin and none of this ever happened. Yeah… maybe this was all just a bad dream.” 

“I see you’ve caught up.” 

Aphmau jumped at the voice, Oberon was standing to her side, in the dark trees “What are you doing here?” 

“I’ve been following Garroth, I’ll lead you guys to him, but we need to go now,” Oberon said, getting ahead of the group.

“And who are you exactly?” Emmalyn asked.

“Someone far smarter than you, Emmalyn,” Oberon said as he began leading the group. 

“Excuse-” 

“Do you know why he would’ve taken the brooch?” Kenmur asked, shutting Emmalyn up. 

“He’s most likely taking it to Zane. This probably has something to do with his Irene fascination.” The man answered.

“What does any of this have to do with Irene?” Laurance asked in confusion. 

“Everything nowadays has to do with Irene.” Emmalyn said, “We’re discovering loads of stuff from her recently.” 

Oberon quickly led them deeper into the woods, far from any civilization that Aphmau knew. Kenmur placed his arm across the man’s chest in a way to stop him, the scientist walked slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements or loud noises. Kenmur walked through a line of trees and gasped loudly. Aphmau pushed through the group, they were in a small clearing in the forest, light shining through the tops of the trees, Garroth had just handed Zane the starburst brooch. He snapped his head to look at the group, Zane’s eyes went wide and Lillian who was standing next to him let out a little laugh. 

“Garroth!?” Aphmau cried out “What are you doing!?” 

Zane laughed maliciously “You’re too late  _ Lord Aphmau _ .” His words dripped venom onto the grassy floor “You’re dear Garroth is now a member of the Jury of Nine, he faithfully serves me.” 

“Wh… WHAT!?” Aphmau’s heart shattered into a million pieces “It’s not true, that can’t be true!” 

“You have him under some hex!” Laurance called out “Garroth would never do that to us!” 

“Let him go you bastard!” Katelyn called out, running towards the man with her gauntlets sparking fire. 

Like lightning, Garroth’s appearance changed. He was now wearing a Korean Lamellar Armor set, he was wearing something that an 8th century Korean General would wear, she knew this because while hanging out with Garroth and Emmalyn once Garroth and Emmalyn started talking about different armor sets during the centuries. His skin was a light gray and most of the armor was dark blue, a blue aura surrounded the man as he held a Unggeom sword, that was clear with a blue tint like stained glass, against Katelyn’s throat “Zane does not control my actions, he guides me down the right path. My loyalties rest with him now.” He was taller than Katelyn, taller than his previous form, it was terrifying. 

“Why are you doing this?” Katelyn whispered as her gauntlets' flames went out. 

Lillian barked out a laugh “Can’t you tell? We’ve already said it, are you deaf? Garroth is a faithful member of the Jury of Nine.”

“My oh so devoted guard.” Zane hissed. 

“Garroth! It’s not worth it.” Aphmau cried “You are worth so much more than what Zane bargained you for!” 

“He asked for my counsel, my love.” Lillian smiled. 

“No one asked for you to be here! No one  _ needed  _ you to help Garroth!” Aphmau argued.

“It was so easy to get him on our side, just show what real love is… not what you’ve been giving him.” Lillian hissed. 

“Garroth I’m talking to you! Please don’t listen to them, listen to me!” Her throat was getting tight. 

“The one thing he cared for and loved was ripped away but someone who he considered a brother. The one person he loved and the one person he trusted having a relationship right behind is back.” Zane exclaimed, “How  _ pathetic _ , I’m surprised you fell in love with such a backstabbing bitch in the first place.” 

“Lillian talked me out of being a  _ foolish _ and trusting Lord Aphmau with my heart.” He made eye contact with Aphmau “I know better now.” He kicked Katelyn in the stomach knocking her back, Kitten and Belladonna went and dragged the woman towards them. 

“You’re a monster.” Kitten said, it wasn’t clear if she was talking to Zane or Garroth… or both. 

Katelyn scoffed and jumped up, Oberon and her moved towards the front of the group “I also knew the Ro’meave were nasty snakes!” She yelled, “If you wanna have a Jury let’s fucking have a Jury fight.” 

“I’ve always wanted to fight a Ro’meave,” Oberon said with a smile. Almost like they planned this Katelyn and Oberon crossed their arms above their heads before jabbing them down as they transformed into seven-foot monsters. Katelyn had transformed into a full set of blue and gold spiked armor with her gauntlets lighting on fire, a cape that was buttoned to her shoulders was made out of pure fire rather than normal fabric. Oberon had transformed into what looked to be a ripped up black dress with pieces of metal melted around him, the morning stars that he held in both of his hands were gigantic, as he swung them around in a circle the air whistled. They jumped to attack Garroth when Oberon’s morning stars clashed with a silver scythe. 

Lillian had matched the seven-foot-tall monsters in height, they had transformed into a big bulky outfit that covered her face with a large mask of a crow. Their outfit showed no body shape that there were tons of folds and creases, their shirt seemed to be some kind of hoodie with armor-like pieces covering only their chest, back, and their forearms. Their boots seemed to be some kind of protection but it was unclear. Zane’s eyes widened in shock, he began whispering over to Lillian as they began fighting with Oberon and Katelyn. Lillian nodded and threw the man something which sprung into a staff with a crystal on top of it. 

“You won’t get away with this!” Kenmur yelled, “Why don’t you fight us yourself.” 

Zane laughed “I would love to, I truly would however with these items that I possess I don’t need to waste my time with the likes of you.” Zane stabbed the brooch onto the staff where it began glowing brightly. 

“NO!” Kitten yelled and kicked Belladonna in the stomach, the karagosa hit against a tree, she reached out for her sister. 

A flash from the objects Zane was holding encased everyone but Belladonna who was just far enough to not be sucked into whatever just happened. Tears fell from Belladonna’s eyes as a hand came to her mouth “She fucked up.” 

The flash cleared from Aphmau’s eyes and she woke up in a world encased in blinding whiteness. She grabbed the closest thing next to her which she found out to be Katelyn who hadn’t transformed back into her normal form, Oberon also hadn’t changed. Aphmau’s eyes had to get adjusted to the overwhelming brightness before she could start finding every one, she had to blink a few times and rub her eyes before she looked around and saw Garroth, Zane, and Lillian be nowhere. 

“Holy shit.” She heard whispered, she turned her head towards the noise to see Laurance staring straight ahead of them. Aphmau fixed her head to see straight on and gasped. 

In front of them was the tallest and largest cathedral Aphmau had ever seen, it was pure white but somehow did not blend into the world surrounding it, it had purple stained glass, purple light fixtures, strange symbols made out of black all around the building, a large purple symbol that matched the markings on her palm right in the middle of the front of the cathedral glowing brightly in the world of light. It was overwhelming to say at least. 

“Oh no, oh no, oh no oh no oh no oh-” Emmalyn was lightly slapped in the face by Kitten who was currently crying her eyes out. 

“Will you shut up! I just ruined an entire fucking timeline!” She cried, her chest was moving up and down quickly and she was gasping for air. 

“What do you mean?” Aphmau asked, limping over to the meif’wa, she didn’t know where her crutches went.

“Aph, I… I kicked Belladonna away from the blast because I knew this was going to happen and I didn’t want her to be a part of this. I wasn’t supposed to kick her, she was supposed to come with us.” Tears fell from Kitten’s eyes like a waterfall. 

“What does this mean for us?” Aphmau asked everyone looked at the pair in confusion. 

“Things are going to happen that aren’t supposed to happen. People are going to die that are supposed to be alive, you’re going to meet people you weren’t supposed to meet, things that aren’t supposed to happen are going to happen.” Kitten cried “There’s nothing we can do, we can’t go back and fix it because we don’t have Le passé, we’re screwed.” 

“Kitten, what are you talking about?” Emmalyn asked. 

Kitten looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at her, her eyes went wide as she realized that she just revealed who she was “FUCK!” She screamed. She turned around and started sobbing violently again. 

“Okay, Emmalyn what the fuck were you talking about!?” Oberon pointed his hand at the woman. 

Emmalyn was caught off guard “Oh! This is Irene’s place, like the dimension that she created for herself. Irene described her place of peace as being encased in white with a beautiful cathedral in it, I’m not sure what you guys think this place is but it is most definitely Irene’s dimension.” 

“Then why are you so freaked out?” Kenmur asked, “I would’ve thought you loved to be in the place.” 

“WRONG!” She yelled “Every minute that passes here a year goes by in our world, Irene used this place as an escape, that’s why we never really saw her. If we stay here too long everything and everyone we know will be dead and gone by the time we get back  _ if _ we get back!” She explained. 

“Well good thing they’re right there.” Laurance pointed ahead of them to show the group the small backs of Zane, Garroth, and Lillian. 

“Dear god… Irene relic… oh no… oh no!” Kitten sobbed “This is so bad, this is  _ too _ bad I can’t handle this. I want to go back to the stars!”

“Kitten, we need to go stop them, are you coming or not?” Aphmau asked when a hand was placed on her shoulder. 

“Me and Emmalyn are in no place to fight, you go and we’ll stay here with Kitten to try and comfort her,” Kenmur said. 

Aphmau nodded “Thank you Kenmur.” She turned towards the group “Let’s go beat this dude ass.” 

“Finally,” Oberon said before the group ran into the large cathedral. 

Garroth, Zane, and Lillian stood on a large platform with two large staircases leading up to it on the ends. They were standing in front of a small podium with something glowing brightly on it, Aphmau couldn’t see what it was exactly but it was a dark orange color, like a flame. 

Aphmau had no weapons, no energy, and no power to fight two Jury of Nine members and Zane Ro’meave, but she put her fist up and got ready for whatever was about to hit her. 

Zane laughed maniacally as he moved his hands closer to the glowing object “Irene’s relic… it’s so beautiful.” He went to grab it when the bright glowing flame disappeared and appeared right in front of Aphmau, she yelped in surprise as her body absorbed the relic. She was hit with a wave of weakness as her body shook with uncomfortableness, the glowing flame going up and down her body giving her goosebumps, Oberon had to place his hands on her back to make sure she didn’t fall over. 

Zane gasped, he snapped around to see Aphmau glowing softly from the flame “You’ve got to be  _ KIDDING _ me! This is  _ IMPOSSIBLE _ ! You can’t be her, no, no, NO!” He stomped his foot on the white platform, blackness like a void started up his legs until it slowly encased his entire body “I’ve worked too hard and killed too many  _ worthless _ pawns for this to happen to me now! That relic will be mine even if I have to rip you apart to get its power!” Zane’s voice became distorted and deep as black horns grew from his head, his skin turned into a dark void, his eyes became pure white, he held two large black axes in his hands. He began to laugh as he jumped down from the platform, he grew several feet. “Ripping you apart is something I’ve wanted to do for  _ so long _ . It’s a shame you have to die really, we could’ve been something special together!” He moved closer towards the group. 

Aphmau stumbled back “You know that is  _ not  _ and never  _ will _ be true!” She yelled back. 

“You’re right, I still have my oh so beautiful Kiki!” Zane screamed before Garroth and Lillian ran down for the platform to attack the group, Katelyn and Laurance attacked the Jury of Nine members, Oberon stayed with Aphmau to protect the Lord. 

Oberon blocked Zane’s attack with his morning stars, Aphmau dropped to the floor in the process “You’re won’t get out of this alive.” Oberon hissed. 

“And neither will you!” Zane said as they began to fight each other, Aphmau having to squirm back to make sure no one hit her. 

Laurance Garroth fought with their swords clashing and clinking together, Laurance kicked the back of Garroth’s knees to make him fall “You’re insane! Why would you ever side with Zane!?” Garroth quickly got up and started attacking Laurance again, harsher this time. 

“Zane is the  _ only _ one who cares for me like a  _ true _ brother!” Garroth responded.

“Are you kidding me right now!?” Laurance screamed as he dodged Garroth’s sword “Are you listening to yourself!? He tried to hurt the people you are sworn to protect!” 

“How can I protect, when my heart has been ripped to shreds by the woman I love and the so-called brother I trusted!” Garroth yelled. 

“You are just repeating that over and over again but not giving us a clear answer!” Laurance yelled “You need to snap out of it! If this is about Aphmau and love then  _ why _ ?” 

“What do you mean  _ why _ ? You know damn well why!” Garroth yelled back, punching Laurance in the face with the hilt of his sword. 

Laurance fell back on the floor, squirming back as Garroth placed the sword at his neck and his feet right at his knees “Garroth… I understand that you love Aphmau, I see that way you look and talk to her however you have to be willing to accept the fact that she might not return those feelings. Don’t you see what you’ve turned into because of this?” Garroth averted eye contact with the guard as he thought about what all had happened “Garroth you not defined by the person that you love. You are Garroth, protector of the innocent, sworn to love and care for those in need. When did the Garroth  _ I _ know allow himself to be consumed by one person’s love? You cannot be jealous of every man she meets forever, you’ll just drive her away from you.” Laurance was surprised that Garroth let him talk for so long without cutting his head off already. 

Garroth looked behind him and saw the terrified face of Aphmau as she squirmed back away from Zane, he thought of Levin and how the little boy considered Garroth a dad, he thought of the wedding, the dance they had. He wished that he could go back to that wedding, to the first time he met her when they built her boat to Bright Port and they shared just a sliver of intimacy as he kept his hand on her face for a little too long. His face felt hot when he remembered the first time anyone had ever seen his face since he ran away, it was her she saw his face and thought he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He remembered al the nights that they hung out and laughed, the tea that they had when they had to stay indoors, the feeling of dread when he had to leave her when he had to get back on duty. 

He dropped the sword from Laurance’s neck and looked into Laurance’s eyes, he stretched his hand out from the guard to grab onto. 

Katelyn and Lillian fought violently and intimately, Katelyn couldn’t melt the stupid scythe that Lillian was trying to cut her throat open with. 

“Maybe we could’ve been something if you weren’t so fucking stupid.” Katelyn hissed. 

“I thought you left your heart open for the oh so dead Jeffory.” Lillian laughed. 

Katelyn’s heart flared “How dare you joke about him! He deserved so much more than this stupid Jury job!” 

“As if! This ‘stupid Jury job’ is the best thing a person can get!” Lillian sliced down, cutting Katelyn’s leg as she backed away.

“You are such a bitch!” Katelyn yelled before bringing her fist down upon Lillian’s face where their skin melted and they fell to the floor. 

Lillian was left twitching on the floor as blood pooled out of their cheeks, the holes on their cheeks spread to the rest of their face like it was dissolving rather than burning. The scythe laid in their hand but they were twitching too much to grab it, they stared at Katelyn in horror as Katelyn did the same. She wasn’t expecting to hit them that hard and kill them, her hands had stopped burning and now they were on her mouth as she stood there in shock. The image of Lillian twitching on the floor with blood pooling around them burned into Katelyn’s head as she began to walk away from the scene, too horrified to look at them any more. 

She turned around, Oberon was on the floor bleeding out of a gash in his chest, Zane had multiple dagger looking object thrown at him from Kitten who was standing right behind Aphmau has Emmalyn and Kenmur dragged the woman away, and Garroth who was helping Laurance up. 

Zane pulled the daggers out of his body as more kept coming, Kitten no longer looked like Kitten, she was over ten feet tall, had over a thousand eyes, golden hoops were around her body, and she had sprouted about three pairs of white wings. She was throwing air at the demon priest that turned into daggers when they hit Zane’s body. Zane laughed maniacally as he made his way towards Aphmau. 

“This is going to hurt me a lot more than it’s going to hurt you.” Zane yelled, “I mean I’m losing my fiance aren’t I!?” Zane brought his swords up like he was about to throw them at Aphmau when Garroth ran in and blocked the attack. 

Aphmau gasped in shock and Laurance and Katelyn ran to her side at the same time, Katelyn was dragging Oberon towards them as Emmalyn began trying to tend to the man’s wounds. Church bells rang loudly throughout the cathedral as Kitten yelled about moving backward so they could get to the portal faster as it was approaching soon. 

“I was fool blinded by your lies!” Garroth said to his brother. 

Zane almost looked proud “Oh wow, looks like you’ve come to your senses! Such a shame, I was enjoying our quality time together. Now I have to kill you too!” Zane pushed forwards but Garroth pushed back harder. 

A flash of light appeared behind the group, Aphmau looked back to see a white vertical portal with red magick coming out of it with a woman who looked strangely like Zoey stood beside it. Kitten started instructing everyone to go through the portal but Aphmau stayed still, watching the scene unfold before her eyes.

“No!” Zane yelled, “You will not get out of here alive!” 

Katelyn and Emmalyn carried Oberon through the portal as more blood seeped out of him. 

“Go.” Garroth told Aphmau “I’ll hold him off.” 

Aphmau struggled against Laurance and Kitten’s grip “I’m not leaving you!” She cried. 

“This is my fault, I should’ve known better. Lord Aphmau…” He turned his head so he could look behind him while also making sure he could see Zane “I love you more than life itself.” 

Aphmau’s eyes widened as the realization of the words that Garroth spoke set in quickly “Garroth, please don’t do this!” 

“Go! Be with someone who deserves you.” The Asian yelled. 

Laurance and Kitten started pulling Aphmau towards the portal as she screamed at them to stop. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, The woman next to the portal grabbed Aphmau’s shoulder and helped Laurance and Kitten, Aphmau’s body parts burned with pain as she broke stitches and tore the tight gauze around her body parts, she flailed her arms as she screamed at Garroth to run and come with them, tears flew from her eyes. 

The portal closed as soon as Aphmau got through it, and disappeared into thin air. Garroth pulled away from his brother and stood in a defensive stance “Now, let’s end this Zane.” He said before charging at his brother at full speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm being honest I'm surprised I'm not crying right now while writing this. This series means so much to me and it was honestly such a fun time to write this, I got to put one of my oldest OCs into an actual book, I got to make LGBTQ+ characters, disabled characters, black and POC characters, it was honestly so fun. I got to make the characters I love with all my heart have better stories and better character backgrounds (not that Jess didn't do an amazing job but it honestly it could've been worked on). I got to explore new things with my writing and explore new topics that I've never written before, I'm just so happy I started this all that time ago sometime in march I'm pretty sure.   
> Jess if you ever find this, thank you so much for making an amazing story that millions of people got to laugh and cry to, thank you so much for being an amazing storyteller and letting me explore myself through your characters, and please don't try and sue me because I rewrote your story I'm a simple 14-year-old girl just trying to have some fun and make people have a better time during this terrible pandemic.   
> Thank you all so much for joining me on this journey and thank you so much for reading this book, it honestly means so much to me that people actually like my book. Thank you so much I love all of you more than anything in the entire world.   
> I love you all <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I will gladly take ANY AND ALL constructive criticisms to improve my story


End file.
